


When Worlds Collide

by Cyriusli



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 246,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) It was supposed to be a typical off season for Zoro and the rest of the racing team, but at the annual banquet things took a turn that Zoro wasn't expecting, starting with his boyfriend calling him and breaking up with him. It only gets worse when he gets stupid drunk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zoro pulled into the parking lot of the Thousand Sunny and into one of the reserved spaces right by the front door to the show room. Okay, who was he kidding, his fucking name was spray painted across the spot thanks to Usopp. Jumping off his bike, he pulled off his helmet, setting it on the seat and unlocked one of the side compartments with the keys. The lid thumped lightly against the side of the bike as he pulled a brown paper bag from the interior and dropped the top once again. Picking up his helmet, after pocketing his keys, Zoro walked up the few feet of sidewalk, pulling open the large glass doors to the front of the shop's show room.

Motorcycles littered the open floor space in varieties of model and color, mostly the newer models of the last couple years, but to one far side, up on a raised platform where several older models that the shop had come to collect over the years. The last one being Zoro's old bike. A slick black and gold model that he had refused to upgrade or put the new computer integration system into. All you needed was a key to start her and that was just the way he liked it. Stupid new fangled computers where confusing. He hated them.

The overhead lights hummed slightly as his boots thunked across the tile flooring and he raised an eyebrow at the empty seat behind the front desk. It was the middle of the day, Nami should have been sitting there doing...something. Anything. Maybe she was in the bathroom. With a shrug, he pushed against a door and wandered outback to the garage, stepping around disassembled bikes and tool boxes as he made his way towards the couch in the far back corner, walled off on one side with a half wall for employees. Dropping down onto it, and kicking up a cloud of dust, he looked over to see Usopp, body slumped down against the cushions, head leaning back against the top. With one hand he picked a rubber band out of a small bag and pulling it back with the other, pointed it at the ceiling. “What are you doing here?”

_Snap!_

“Killing bugs.” Usopp said with a shrug as the band hit the ceiling.

“Where's everyone?” Zoro pulled a box and a fork from his paper bag and leaned back, throwing his feet on the table and using his helmet as an armrest as he opened the small box. He gave a quick jerk of his head back towards the front of the garage and showroom of the building to get his point across to his friend on the dusty old couch with him.

“Is that Chinese? You get me any?” Usopp sat up, grabbing at the empty paper bag. “Oh, what the hell man?” Crumpling it up, he threw it at Zoro. It bounced off the green hair and Zoro didn't even pause as the crumpled paper landed back on the table.

“I never got a text.” Zoro said mouth full of food.

Crossing his arms, Usopp sat back against the couch in a huff. “Kaya, Nami and Perona went out. I did text you.” Digging his phone out of his pocket, the dark haired man swiped his thumb across the screen, pressed a button, swiped again and held up the phone for Zoro. “See?” Zoro waved him off with his fork in his hand.

“Wait.” Zoro just about choked on his food as he swallowed, realization hitting him that no one was out front first off and second at what Usopp had said. Turning wide eyed to his friend, he swallowed, exaggerating it with a bob of his head. “You let your wife go out with Nami and Perona unsupervised?! What's wrong with you?!”

“Her idea.” The sniper dropped his hand back to the couch. “So where's my Chinese?”

“Didn't get you any.” Zoro grunted, shoving another forkful in his mouth, talking as he chewed. “Thought I just said that.”

“I did text you if you had bothered to look at your phone, or hell, my phone as I just showed you.” Grabbing another rubber band, Usopp turned slightly and aimed for a spider in the far corner of the garage. “How's that GPS in your helmet working?”

“I hate it. Always telling me what to do.” Grumbling into his box, Zoro rolled his eyes, kicking his voice a little higher in a mocking mimic. “Zoro turn left. Zoro turn around.” He sighed.

“I happen to like Caime. It's a nice program if I do say so myself.” Usopp snickered, once again turning to his phone, swiping his thumb across it and pressing a button. Only half interested, Zoro watched the sniper work, flicking to page after page on his large screen. “I blue toothed it into your helmet from the system in your bike. Whenever you have your helmet on, the blue tooth automatically hooks up and comes on.”

“I hadn't noticed.” Zoro shoved another fork full of food into his mouth as he saw a screen with a list of names come up and Usopp quickly pressed and swiped his thumb across “Zoro” in the list. A new screen with a different list popped up. It looked like a list of locations Zoro had been other last few weeks, ever since Usopp had hooked that damned computer up to his motorcycle's computer system.

The rubber band shooter cleared his throat. “Caime.”

A blue flutter lit up around the small employee area, centering around the half glass window and the small office beyond. A bubbly female voice spoke from all around the two from the numerous speakers littered about the work space. “Yes Usopp; how may I be of assistance this afternoon?”

“Tell me Caime,” Usopp paused, turning to Zoro.

“I hate you so much right now.” The gren haired man grumbled into his lunch.

“Should have brought me Chinese like I asked in my text.” Sticking out his tongue, he cleared his throat again. “How many times has Zoro gotten lost since I installed your program into his motorcycle?”

There was a pause as the blue lights fluttered and the bubbly voice spoke again. “I have two files under the name _Zoro._ Please specify.”

“Two?” Usopp turned to Zoro, who shrugged, stuffing more food into his mouth. “Uh...Shuusui.”

“Zoro, file Shuusui. Zoro has gone off coarse fifty-three times in the last month.”

“Really?” Shaking his head, he frowned at the other man, who again, just shrugged. “Thank you Caime. That will be all for now.” The blue lights flicked off and Usopp leaned back into the couch once more, grabbing a rubber band and leaning back deeper into the cushions, pointing it straight up in the air towards the ceiling above them. “I equip your bike with the top of the line latest GPS and computer software and you still get lost.” He grumbled, pulling the band back, moving his hand slightly towards Zoro. “What's the second bike?”

“Oi!” Zoro put his hand over his lunch. “Don't go killing bugs over my food.” Shifting slightly, he leaned back and shoved a fork full of food in his mouth. With a groan, he let out a sigh. “Oh...that feels so good...”

“Feels?” Usopp let the band go over the back of his head and there was a snap out into the garage, the band and another spider hitting the floor in one of the empty repair bays behind them. “Don't you mean taste?”

“No, feel. My phone's vibrating in my front pocket. Feels really good.” Zoro snickered.

“Oh my god!” Usopp sat forwards feet coming off the ground, just to stomp back onto the thin carpet.

“Wanna get it?” Zoro shifted slightly so his left hip was a little higher off the couch, turning slightly towards his friend. “I'm kinda busy eating.”

“I'm not putting my hands in your pockets with your phone turning you on like that.” Crossing his arms, the dark haired man spoke flatly.

“Wouldn't be the first time you had your hands in my pants.”

“Zoro! That sounds so wrong!” Usopp jumped up, pointing down at his friend. “You know damn well that never happened!”

“Yuhuh!” Zoro shot back. “You have done my laundry before. You know I leave shit in my pockets all the time. Up...” he paused. “It stopped...damn.”

“Now I know why you didn't get my texts.” Shaking his head, he flopped back down onto the couch, picking up his phone and once again flipping through several screens to come to the file he had on Zoro. “Yeah, see, that was a phone call.”

“How do you know?” Zoro leaned forwards, grabbed the crumpled bag, opening it back up and dropped his empty container back into the paper. Leaning back, he fished his phone out of his front pocket, wiping his hand on his shirt as he did so. He pressed the button on the side and the screen lit up, showing he had, in fact, missed a call. “Oh, yeah it was.”

“It's all part of this Caime program I created.” Usopp tilted his phone back and forth in his hand with a huge grin. “It's integrated into everything within the Thousand Sunny and the bikes. All of them. Well all the ones that are owned. The sales bikes don't have it.” Usopp flicked his thumb across his nose. “I can go so far as to pull up unheard voice messages and read text messages.”

Holding his phone sideways in both hands, Zoro lazily scrolled through the list of texts and missed calls he had for the day. “So...I should stop sexting Kaya then?”

“What?!” Usopp yelped, turning on his friend. He grabbed a rubber band and pulled it back, aiming at Zoro.

Hardly acknowledging him, Zoro waved him off. “I'm joking, jeez, calm down. Like I would ever do that to you.” Zoro pressed a button with his finger as Usopp wordlessly dropped his arms and the rubber band. “Let me listen to this voice message.” He was quiet a a moment as Usopp looked back to the ceiling, searching for more bugs. He was about to let his band go when Zoro jumped up off the couch, slamming both feet onto the floor. “Oh shit!”

“What?” Usopp flinched, his rubber band shooting off into the rafters no where near his mark. With a frown he turned towards Zoro who was scratching at the back of his neck, now shifting from one foot to the other, muttering “oh shit oh shit oh shit!” under his breath. “Oi! Zoro, what?!”

“That was Franky!” He turned, wide eyed to Usopp. “Crap! I need a different shirt!” Jumping over the back of the couch he ran off towards a staircase rear the door he came in earlier, bounding up the stairs two or three at a time, slamming the door at the top closed behind him.

Usopp waited quietly, sighing and rolling his eyes. There was no point in even bothering to chase the man as he ran frantically around the small apartment over the shop. He would be back in a moment or two. Instead he busied himself with returning his phone to his home screen and shooting a quick text to Kaya to see if she wanted Chinese for dinner that night. As he hit send and right on que, Zoro came stomping back down the stairs in a mad rush. “Usopp! Do I look okay? How's my shirt? My hair?!” Grabbing two handfuls of his hair, he pulled on it, spiking it in random directions.

“You own a collared shirt?” Usopp said flatly, looking at him upside down over the back of the couch.

Zoro grinned at this. “Franky bought it for me. Said I needed to look professional.”

“Yes because the pair of baggy jeans full of holes and grease stains is so professional.”

“Shit!” And Zoro dashed off again, scampering back up the stairs and tripping near the top. The sniper's phone pinged and he picked it up off the couch, smiling as he got an excited ' _yes that would be great!'_ from Kaya. Breathing hard, Zoro came back as he was finishing his reply of ' _what would you like?'_ “Better?!”

“Much.” Usopp nodded. “And your hair is fine by the way. Color is all messed up though.”

“Oh ha ha.” Zoro rolled his eyes, grabbed his helmet and shot off for the door. “I'm so dead! I completely forgot about the meeting today!”

“Want me to set up a calendar through Caime for you?!” Usopp yelled after him, then waved a hand as the door to the front of the building slammed shut. “Never mind I will just do it anyways. Save us all the trouble in the end.”

Zoro stuffed his helmet on roughly, jarring his earrings in the process and jumped back onto his bike, slamming his hand onto the flat control screen on the panel in the front of the small dash. It flickered to life as he turned the key and that stupid Caime program's bubbly voice echoed around his helmet. “Authorization accepted.”

“Of course it's accepted dammit!” Zoro snapped, throwing the bike's kickstand up and pushing it back out of the space with his feet. “Water Seven Caime,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “I'm so dead...” Still muttering, Zoro shifted gears on the motorcycle and turned into traffic, buzzing around cars easily and weaving through traffic towards the large office building known as Water Seven.

Owned by Franky's brother, Iceberg, Water Seven was the biggest sports supply store in the area! Known for it's sports apparel and sponsoring of multiple sports teams, Zoro's own racing team included, the giant business was a corner stone of the city. If you didn't work at Water Seven, most likely you worked in one of the smaller retail shops or for them in some way. Even Zoro technically worked for Iceberg.

Franky was most certainly going to kill him if he was late for this meeting! He has only talked about it all week long. The motorist knew it was coming too. Every year towards the end of the race season they had this meeting. Part of having Water Seven as a sponsor for the team and all. Time to update all of the posters and pictures of the team and their bikes in preparation for the coming season. A way to sell merchandise for the company as well. Everyone seemed to want to own something that had Zoro's name on it. Kinda got old fast, but it made money for the company and let Zoro keep doing what he liked doing: racing motorcycles.

With a sharp right into a large parking lot, Zoro once again parked the bike as close to the front door as he could and jumped off, grabbing the keys, hitting the kickstand and bounding towards the door as he pulled off his helmet. Tucking it under one arm, he pulled open the large glass doors, pausing to let a couple young women out into the parking lot. They giggled, shooting him sidelong glances as they whispered behind hands. He rolled his eyes, ever since his face had been plastered on that billboard thanks to Franky a couple years back, he couldn't go anywhere without this happening.

It hadn't always been like this though. A few years ago he had just been a mechanic for his sister, doing nothing more than making sure her bike was in top shape and ready to go for her races during the day and at night he would wander off, looking for any street races he could find. Most people would just snicker at first at him cause he had no name and his bike wasn't even the greatest looking thing, an old black and gold Yubashiri model that didn't even have the new fancy computer brain in it.

Get him behind that steering column though...oh ho, you better hang on!

Pushing through the second set of glass doors, Zoro looked off to his right to where his sister's bike stood in it's glass case. “What are you doing?! Get away from there!” His voice screeched through the open entryway as it reached a higher octave than normal and he ran over to where the short pink haired kid was now staring at him wide eyed, a pair of keys in his hands. Pushing him aside, Zoro placed his helmet on the black carpet inside the case and climbed up, inspecting the white bike. “Did you touch her?” He snarled, whipping his head around to face the kid. “I swear, if I find a single fingerprint on this bike that isn't mine...”

“Easy Roronoa,” the voice came from somewhere off to Zoro's left as he leaned back out of the case in a satisfying attempt to scare the living fuck out of the kid standing there. “That's Coby, the new guy.”

“New guy?” Zoro snapped his head to the man that walked up to them. Stepping down from the case, he rudely grabbed the keys from this Coby guy, grabbed his helmet, slammed the glass door shut to the case and locked it, stuffing the keys in his pocket. “No one touches that bike,” he hissed at Coby again, narrowing his eyes and squaring his shoulders, jabbing a finger into the younger man's chest. “No one.” Turning, he flung an arm out at Coby as he addressed the new comer. “Why does he even have keys to the case Paulie!?”

“I gave him mine so he could check the lock on it.” Paulie held his hand out and Zoro grudgingly gave the keys back to the man. “We needed another person on security, so we hired him. Coby, this is Roronoa Zoro.”

“N—nice to meet you sir. I didn't mean any harm. Was just doing as I was told.” Coby took a step away from Zoro, finally able to speak after the initial shock of meeting the racer.

“Zoro!” Franky's voice echoed around the area and the three looked up to the floor above to see the large man waving to them, the blue star tattoos on his arms sticking out as he waved back and forth. “Get up here! Meetings about to start! And stop scaring the help!”

“But...” Zoro jerked an arm at the case with the bike. Franky frowned. He sighed, stepped away from the two men and headed towards the stairs. Shifting his helmet under his arm, Zoro jogged lightly up the stairs, gaining more looks as he went. Some where from fans, who were doing more whispering about him, others were from shocked on lookers at his sudden burst of outrage. No one understood though why he would even dream of doing such a thing. Grabbing the railing at the top, he used it to swing his weight around it and with a slight jump to his step, walked to catch up to Franky.

“Will you ever get over that? No one is going to hurt your bike.” The larger man frowned again, crossing his arms. “You need to keep a professional state when you are here. You can't just go shooting off at the first sign of someone attempting to do their job.”

“My job is to keep that bike safe.” Zoro growled, glaring at Franky. “She told me to keep it safe.” There was a slight whine to his voice as he heaved his shoulders, taking a deep breath.

“We know. That's why Iceberg put it in that case Bro.” He shook his head. “You calm yet? I can't have you going in to meet Iceberg all riled up because of security.” The two men rounded a corner and Zoro nodded, shoving his hands into the pockets of his clean, well cleaner jeans. These one didn't have holes in them at least okay? And that stain on his thigh was totally not grease...really. Actually Zoro thought it might have been part of lunch from last week...maybe. He shrugged, abandoning the thought and Franky raised an eyebrow at him as he lifted his sunglasses to his forehead with a thumb.

“Same deal, different year I assume?” Zoro asked as the two paused for the other man to open a door. With a nod, Franky stepped through the door into a large conference room. At the far end sat Iceberg messing with what looked like some type of tablet, his secretary sighing next to him as she rolled her eyes.

Ahah!” He yelled, holding up the tablet. “See, look! I named him Tyrannosaurus!”

“That's great sir.” Typing something onto her laptop, the woman didn't even bother to look up at her boss as he turned the item, displaying some sort of game that let you take care of a virtual pet. A small white baby mouse sat in the middle of the screen surrounded by toys and things to chew on. “Your three o'clock is here.”

“They are?” Iceberg looked up, setting the tablet down on the table. “Franky! Zoro! Right on time I see!”

“Icberg bro!” Franky walked down the long table to grasp his brother in a big bear hug as only Franky could do. Setting him back down, the large man flopped himself into one of the seats, Zoro sitting next to him, placing his helmet on the table off to the side. “So what's the plan for this year? Same deal? Take some new pics of the bikes, get Zoro and Perona in the new gear for next year? That sort of thing?”

“Weelll...” Iceberg went back to messing with the tablet for a minute, completely ignoring the two men. Zoro leaned on his arm, chin in his hand as the fingers of his left hand idly tapped against the table as he waited. This shit was so boring. He hated coming to this meeting, especially since Perona didn't have to be here, but if it make Franky happy, Zoro figured he could suffer through it. He was the front man of the team now anyways. People sought him out after...

After a couple of minutes though of listening to _'squeak squeak'_ on the tablet, Zoro dropped his arm onto the polished surface, his open hand making a loud smacking sound as he did so. Iceberg jumped and looked up as Zoro took a deep breath. “Well what...” Franky shot him a glare at the tone of Zoro's voice. Yeah, so what if he sounded annoyed? He had better things to do with his afternoon, like sleep. Yeah a nap would be great. “Sir.” He gritted out and Franky rolled his eyes at him.

“Right, well, I have signed this year with the kick boxing branch of the MMA contract deal I made last year. And well, you see, some of the higher ups want to do combined photo shoots. They think that using the bikes with the kick boxers might boost their sales or something.”

“Our bikes?” Zoro snorted. “Like our street bikes?”

“Dude's got a point bro, which bikes are we speaking of?” Franky scratched his hair at this comment. “I can't just let anyone onto the racing bikes ya know. These two would kill me if I just allowed anyone to get too close to those bikes.”

“Some one mentioned using the Wado.” Iceberg's secretary spoke without even looking up from the laptop. She pushed her glasses up on her nose again, but other than that, didn't bother to look away from whatever she was doing there.

“No way.” Zoro spat out, slamming hands on the table and pushing up out of his chair.. “No one touches my bike!” Turning, he frowned at Franky. Iceberg seemed to ignore Zoro's outburst and instead returned to playing on his tablet, more faint squeaks coming from his general direction. “No one touches the Wado.” His hands snapped into fists on the table and ground his teeth as he spoke.

“Calm down, keep your pants on.” Franky grabbed him by his belt and pulled him back into his chair. Turning to his brother, Franky leaned his arm on the table. “You know how he is. I got the two racing bikes, I could probably pull some strings there to get those so we could use them, and I'm pretty sure I have a way to get the old Yubashiri lying around here. We could use that too. All the for sale models I have as well; plus the team's street bikes. Anything but the Wado. You don't know the headache I will have to deal with.”

“Hey!” Zoro snapped.

“Well, fine, whatever.” Iceberg waved a hand, flicking at his tablet screen. “You handle the details. I will have Kalifa send you the times that have been set.”

“Sounds good Bro,” Franky stood up, grabbing Zoro by the collar of his shirt and dragging him backwards out of his chair. The green-haired man yelped, barely scrambling to grab his helmet and keep his balance at he was hauled from the room. The second the door clicked closed behind him, Franky threw Zoro forwards, where he stumbled, but caught himself, wheeling around on his employer.

“What the hell?!”

“What was that?! All of it! Your entire visit here you've been nothing but an ass man.”

“No one touches my sister's bike Franky.” Zoro growled, lowering his voice, rumbling deep in his chest. He squared his shoulders, facing off with the older man, who despite Zoro's own size dwarfed him easily.

Rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, Franky sighed and stepped past him. “Come on, let's get outta here. We gotta figure out what bikes we are going to bring here.”

“Not mine!” Zoro shot at Franky as the two rounded the corner back towards the stairs. “I don't want or need some jerk who doesn't know his way around expensive equipment messing with my bike.” Zoro nodded sharply with a snort. “The racing bike for sure, that thing's got a temper, you know that. He's almost killed me! Imagine what he would do to someone who doesn't understand?”

“I don't know why you think your bikes have minds of their own... honestly Zoro.” Franky shook his head, turning down the stairs. “You coming back to the shop?”

“Naw, not right away.” Zoro shook his head, searching the bottom floor for any sign of those security guards near his bike in the case. “I wanna bring that bike home someday. Display her in the show room, maybe bring in my old Yubashiri or something.” He shrugged.

“You really going to give up having that one at the shop so you can bring the Wado home?” Franky raised an eyebrow as he flicked his sunglasses back over his eyes.

Zoro paused at the display case, placing a hand on the cool glass. “I just think I will feel better if this bike is at our shop, not here.” Dragging his hand across the case, leaving smeared fingerprints, Zoro followed Franky out to the parking lot where the tattooed man came to stand near Zoro's bike. “Glad to see you are getting used to this bike though.”

“I'm still getting used to him. You forcing me to retire the Yubashiri though, still mad about that.” Zoro shoved his helmet on his head, flicking open the visor and climbing onto the bike. Leaning back slightly, he crossed his arms. “Usopp installed that stupid Caime system too.”

“I like Caime, it's a super program.”

“Always tells me what to do!”

“That's because you get lost all the time. I'm honestly surprised you do so well during races...although, I guess it's not hard to turn left all the time.” Franky jumped away from the kick Zoro tried with a laugh, turning towards his truck. “See you back at the shop man!” With a wave, he closed the door and started the vehicle, driving off.

“Hmph.” Zoro flicked his visor down, placing his hand on the flat panel as he turned the key and started his bike. Caime's voice flooded his helmet, asking for command and he shrugged, telling her he just planned on driving around for a while, not really having a destination in mind. He did request some decent driving music from her and after a moment of silence, music flooded his ears instead of her annoying voice. Well he guessed Caime was a her...

Backing out of the spot, still getting an occasional look from passers by, he turned and entered traffic letting his mind wander as he did so. The more he thought on it, the more he wanted his sister's bike to be at the Thousand Sunny where he could keep a closer eye on her. Today had been a close call, who the hell would have known what he would have done to that poor kid had he touched the white racing bike.

Probably punched him. Zoro grinned, he hadn't gotten into a good fight lately, kinda wanted to. He wondered for a moment if he could get to the gym before it closed, but mentally shrugged it off and kept driving. Slowing for a stop light, Caime suddenly sounded over the music, causing him to jump and almost crash into the large box truck next to him. Her sweet bubbly voice grated on his nerves. “Update complete.” And the music he was listening to began again like nothing was amiss.

“Update?!” He snapped. “Who the hell updated you? Why are you updating?”

“Usopp.” Zoro swore the voice sounded smug, but that was impossible, right? “Calendar and phone blue tooth integration complete.”

The light changed and Zoro followed the flow of traffic, thinking if he was anyone other than who he was, this would probably look really stupid, him arguing with a computer system inside his helmet. As it was, both his voice and the computer's sounded really loud inside the small space. “What'd Usopp do to my phone?”

As if on que, a ringing sounded in his helmet at the same time his pocket began to vibrate and he jerked the bike to the side in a startled jump. A car laid on the horn and Zoro's heart jumped into his throat. He was going to get killed and it wasn't even going to be his fault! Taking a deep breath and shooting a glare at the car as it drove past, still laying on the horn, he raised an eyebrow as the ringing sounded again. “Uh, hello?”

There was a click. “Zoro!” Usopp's voice was even louder in his ears than that of Caime's, but this time he managed to stay in his lane.

“Dammit you're loud!”

“Sorry,” Usopp spoke again, a bit quieter this time. “You got the updates it must be.”

“Yeah, almost ran into a truck cause this stupid program scared the shit outta me.” He sighed, hanging a sharp right, putting on a burst of speed and cutting off a small truck. Street riding was so boring. Speed limits and all that stuff. “What do you want?”

“Just calling to make sure you got the updates okay.” There was a shrill voice in the background that Zoro couldn't quite make out and the self proclaimed technical genius sighed. “Perona says hi.”

“Tell that bitch to fuck off!” Zoro snapped. “Man I hate her. So annoying.”

“Zoro says hi Perona.” Usopp translated dully. “Well Kaya and I are off to pick up and have dinner. I will be around in the morning. See ya then. Bye.”

“Bye.” A second click and after a moment the music was back in his helmet and Zoro was pulling into a small parking lot of a large apartment building. Pulling into a space, he looked up the side of the tall building, scanning each floor slowly till his eyes fell on a set of windows about four floors up. Seeing the lights on, he grinned and dropped the kickstand, pulled his keys and climbed off the bike, pulling off his helmet as he did so.

The door man greeted him warmly with a nod and a hello as he held open the door for him. It still irked him somewhat, but over the last couple months, Zoro had grown used to it. It was the man just doing his job, it wasn't because of any other reason than that. He pulled his phone out as he walked towards the elevator, looking up a number as he waited for the doors to open. Thumb hovering over the name to call, he decided against it as the elevator pinged and the doors slid open.

Let this be a surprise then, he figured as he hit the button marked with a faded number four and the doors slid shut. Repocketing his phone, Zoro gave a half smirk, lip curling up in an almost feral grin. Dropping in on his unsuspecting boyfriend was always good fun. Part of him hoped tonight would be no different. At the same time though, he just wanted to unwind, relax and start his mindset switch from fucking around to racing. He needed to get his focus together.

The racer leaned back against the wall and enjoyed the short ride in silence, pushing his shoulders off the metal paneling when the door opened and hanging a left down the hall towards the door he needed. Wrapping his knuckles off the thin door, he heard movement and a second later it was thrown open, revealing a bare chested man roughly Zoro's own age, red tinted glasses perched high on his nose. “Zoro!” His face lit up as he stepped back to let the other man inside. “What brings you by tonight?”

“Can't just come see you Kamakiri?” Closing the door behind him, Zoro chuckled as the other man shook his head.

“Of course you can. You hungry? I was about to make something to eat. Don't you have some big race tomorrow?” Kamakiri turned and walked to the small kitchen, Zoro on his heels as he talked the entire time. Opening the freezer, he pulled out a frozen pizza, dropped it on the counter with a shrug and turned towards the cabinet to get a pan. “It's not much, but not all of us are millionaires like you.”

“I'm no where close to being rich.” Zoro frowned picking at the plastic of the packaging. “I don't know why you keep thinking I am. And the race is Sunday.”

“How many motorcycles do you own?” The other man placed a tray on the counter with one hand as he turned to the oven, flicking a dial. Coming to stand near Zoro, he opened the pizza and placed it on the tray.

“Does that include the racing bike or just the street bikes?” Zoro said it before he caught himself, then face palmed at Kamakiri's frown. Reaching out, he grabbed the man by his pants and pulled him close, wrapping one arm around his waist. “I'm sorry. It's not all fun and games you know. I work my ass off most of the time.”

Taking off the glasses with his free hand, Zoro set them on the counter next to their dinner, leaning in for a quick kiss. Kamakiri smiled against him, mumbling an _I know_ before kissing back. A moment passed and the oven beeped, causing the bare chested man to push away from Zoro and moving to place the frozen pizza in the oven. With a frown, Zoro instead turned towards the frig, grabbing two beers from it and opening one, setting it on the counter.

As he opened the second for himself, Kamakiri turned, picking up the open beer. “If the race isn't till Sunday, can you stay tonight?” He again closed the gap between the two of them, leaning against Zoro's chest and dropping his head against the broad shoulder. Wrapping his arm around the slim shoulders, Zoro simply grunted in response, taking a sip of his beer.

Yeah, spending the night would be just what he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Neg-a-ti-ve. Neg-a-ti-ve. Neg-a-ti-ve.”

Zoro groaned, reaching for the bedside table, hand fumbling aimlessly till his fingers grappled around the edge of his phone. “I'm going to kill her!” Eyes narrowed and vision blurred, Zoro slid his finger across the alarm, shutting it off. “When the hell did she even get a hold of my phone?” Throwing it back onto the table, he rolled over in the dim room, already knowing that Kamakiri wasn't going to be there. He had gotten up a couple hours before and headed to work, leaning over a sleepy Zoro for a kiss and a _see you later_.

With a grunt, he sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning, arms arcing out over his head and to the side. Zoro threw the covers aside, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and into the plush carpet, curling his toes into the fibers. Leaning forwards, he picked up his jeans, threading his legs into them before standing up and pulling them up, buttoning them easily. “Where the hell...” Turning, scratching at the back of his head, Zoro located his missing shirt and walked to grab that, stuffing his phone in his pocket.

He didn't stay long at his boyfriend's, writing him a little note in his scratchy handwriting, reminding him to watch the race. Locking the door behind him, Zoro wandered back down to the first floor, bade good morning to the doorman and found his bike right where he had left it the night before. Kicking a leg over and pulling on his helmet, Zoro sat on the bike dragging the keys from his pocket.

Caime's voice greeted him as he placed his hand on the panel, turning the key. “Thousand Sunny Caime.” He said calmly, not that it wasn't one of the few places he knew how to get to. Not that he got lost either. Things...moved. He was a bit more relaxed today, spending a quiet beginning and not so quiet end to his night in the apartment building. Taking a deep breath, he sighed through his nose as he pulled into morning rush traffic, heading towards his own home. He needed a shower and to change out of this dress shirt.

Nami stood up as he walked through the front door, slamming her hands on the desk. Her loose bun of red hair bounced around her face as the sound of her hands hitting the wood rang around the open show room. He jumped, looking over to her with a raised eyebrow. “Where have you been?! We tried calling you all night.”

“I know,” he replied. “But I wasn't about to pick up my phone for you. I was with Kamakiri.”

“That's so NOT cute!” Perona burst through the back door, running up to Zoro and wrapping her arms around his arm. “You had me worried!” Turning her face up to him, she pouted, her black eye-liner making her dark eyes seem gloomy and depressing.

“Ah, come on,” Zoro turned his head away from her, trying not to fall for her act, pulling his arm away from her. “Oi!” He snapped, breaking free. “When the hell did you get a hold of my phone anyways?! Your stupid ring tone was on my alarm this morning.”

“Usopp did that for me. Don't you like it?” She stuck out her lower lip, arms crossed at the wrists in front of her.

“Anyways,” Nami said, slightly annoyed, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. “Franky will be glad to know you are back. You have a lot do today to get ready for the race tomorrow.”

“I know,” Zoro moved towards the door, once again having to peel Penora off him as she wrapped herself around him. “I'm going to take a shower now. Perona!” Pushing her away, he threw open the door and ran up the stairs, slamming and locking the door to the apartment before the crazy pink haired girl could get in there.

“Morning bro,” Franky's voice came to him from the small kitchen. “Enjoy your night?” His voice had a slight annoyed tone to it, but Zoro chose to ignore it.

“Heh,” He gave a cocky grin, kicking off his boots and headed towards the voice. He had lived here with the other man ever since his sister had died and he had lost the house they had shared. It was his own stupidity, Zoro knew that now, but even so, he didn't think he would have been able to stay in the large house by himself. It reminded him of his sister too much and even when he had to drive past it, he held his breath, trying to keep the memories at bay. “I did actually.”

“Why didn't you pick up your phone?” The large man turned, running a hand through his blue hair and sitting at the table in the center of the room. Picking up the glass of juice that had already been sitting there, Franky took a drink and set it back down lightly despite his large hands. “We went over the racing details last night. And you told me you were coming back. We were worried. Had to call Usopp out for him to find you.”

“You had Usopp out after me?” Zoro frowned at this and crossed his arms. He didn't like it when Franky would drag the guy out of his house just because they couldn't find him. It wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself or anything. He said so to Franky, but the older man just shook his head.

“We had him use the Caime system. He and Kaya weren't here more than ten minutes, but man, you could have called or something.”

“I'm almost twenty years old Franky! I'm pretty sure I'm an adult.” Zoro slammed a fist on the table. Not at all throwing a slight tantrum at being treated like a teenager.

“Could have fooled me.” Franky shot back at him with a raised a eyebrow. “Go take a shower. I can smell you from here. And hurry up, we have a suit fitting in a little bit.”

“Suit fittings?” Zoro pulled off his shirt as he turned from Franky, headed towards the little bathroom. “What for?”

“The banquet! Dude, we do this every year! Are you sure you aren't blonde or something?! That green has got to be fake.”

“It's not, wanna see?!” Zoro said as he closed the bathroom door, dropping the shirt on the floor and tugging at his pants button. Kicking those to the pile with the shirt and miscellaneous other clothes, he started the water in the shower and turned towards the mirror. Instantly he frowned, not only did he need to shave, okay he didn't _need_ to, but probably should, whenever he caught a glimpse of the long jagged scar across his chest, it instantly pissed him off.

With a growl, he stepped into the water, under the warm spray and leaned forwards, letting his head thunk against the cool wall of the shower, the warm water running down his neck and in between his shoulder blades. Zoro moved his arm up to run a hand through his hair and stood back up, grabbing at the cheap shampoo and squeezing some into his hand. Scrubbing at his hair with his knuckles, he tried to clear his mind of all the unwanted shit. He didn't need to be thinking about his sister and everything that had gone on after wards this close to a race.

Zoro needed to focus on the race at hand and winning the final race of the season. Well him or Perona. As long as one of the two of them won tomorrow's race it would be another flawless year for the Thousand Sunny Team and that was all that mattered.

There was a knock at the door, followed by the stomping of a booted foot. “Zoro! Come on! We need to go and try on all those cute suits!”

“Dammit Perona!” Zoro pulled the curtain aside with one hand, grabbing for a towel with the other. Eyes darting to the door, he breathed out in relief that it was still closed. Last thing he needed was that damned girl opening the bathroom door on him. “I have barely been in here for five minutes! I still have soap in my hair!”

“I'm not coming in!” Her high pitched voice came flooding through the door. “I just don't want to miss the chance to see all cute clothes we get to try on.”

“Franky!” Zoro yelled, slamming the curtain closed again and he heard the girl squeak and Franky tug her down the hall. Throwing the towel over the top of the curtain rod, he heard the other man grumble as he slammed a door. Something about baby sitting a bunch of adults wasn't what he signed up for. Whatever. If he hadn't signed Perona in the first place, none of this would even be happening.

The cold water faucet spout squeaked when Zoro turned it off and he stepped out onto the little rug Franky insisted on having there, grabbing a new and dry towel. Scrubbing a hand through his hair, causing a spray of water to litter the room, he opened the door, turning deeper into the apartment towards the two bedrooms at the back of the place. He heard was sounded like a camera phone and turned to see Perona busily clicking away on her phone, with a huge grin on her face. “What the hell did you just do?!”

“Just letting our adoring fans see how cute you are!” She turned the phone towards Zoro and there on her screen was him, not ten seconds earlier, holding his towel at his hip, a nice and clear shot of his chest and stomach as he was turning his head down the hall. The long jagged scar fully visible from shoulder to hip. “You're scar's not cure though...” She pouted. “Should have taken it out first.”

“You shouldn't even be taking pictures of me!” Zoro snapped as she pulled the phone away, tucking it only god knew where in that stupid outfit she wore. Talk about not cute, pink frills were so, what? A hundred years ago? “Where did you post it?”

“Where didn't I?” Perona raised her arms in a shrug and turned, laughing as she walked back into the apartment's living room. “Hurry up Zoro! I wanna pick out your suit so I know you look cute and match me!”

“What?! No way!” Slamming his door, Zoro paused and did the bolt on the door just to make sure she couldn't get in. Hell, she was the reason there was a bolt on the door. He had never needed it when it was just him and Franky, but as soon as the pink haired menace became part of the team and began to become friends with Nami, all hell broke loose and Zoro had woken up one morning to her cuddled up next to him with some creepy looking stuffed bear.

That day Zoro was sure he had had a heart attack.

The bolt lock had been on there by that afternoon and even now, after almost two years, he still couldn't sleep as soundly as he did at night for fear she would break in somehow. And everyone called him lazy for taking naps during the day...it was because he wasn't sleeping at night dammit!

Dropping the towel, Zoro fished out a pair of clean dark gray jeans from the dresser and white shirt from the laundry basket on the floor...he was pretty sure it was clean laundry. He made sure to have the shirt _on_ before he opened his door, and stepped back into the bathroom to grab his phone, hitting the button to see he had new notifications for several of the popular online media and social sites. He groaned and rolled his eyes. Dammit Perona. He wasn't some model she could show off to all her little ditzy girlfriends.

No one was in the apartment and so, grabbing his boots, he sat at the table enjoying the moment of quiet that was sure to end as soon as he opened the door. It was never quiet when he had to go somewhere with everyone. And Franky would demand it. There would be no 'Well I will take the bike and meet you there” today. He just hoped he could con the girls into riding in the back that way he could enjoy the tranquility of riding shot gun in the bucket seat of Franky's truck.

His boots thunked down the metal and wooden steps to the concrete workshop of the motorcycle dealership and still he didn't run into anyone. Nor did he find anyone out front at the desk. The front door sign had been switched to closed though, so that must have meant that everyone was already in the truck waiting for him. His phone beeped and he pulled it out, unlocking it in time to catch the scrolling words of a post from Nami across the top _“...late because of Zoro...”_

Eyes narrowed, he wasn't late...yet, not really...well maybe a little, he pulled open the door and found Franky leaning against the open window from the driver's seat of his truck, it sitting in the middle of the parking lot, running. Nami rolled down the back window behind Franky and just frowned at him as he walked towards the vehicle, glad to see that Franky had in fact made the girls sit in the back.

No one spoke as he jumped into the front seat and Franky wordlessly hit the gas, rushing from the parking lot, and into the city. Perona leaned forwards at one point, poking him in the back of the head, snaking her phone through the side of the vehicle for him to see a text from one of her friends about how gorgeously sexy he was or some shit, making Zoro roll his eyes and push her back into the back of the large truck.

“Okay, you three,” Franky said as he pulled into a parking spot, the door locks clinking locked again as he shut off the truck. “Can we behave in here? Please? Zoro I mean you.”

“Me?!” The green haired man snapped, swinging his open jaw towards Franky. “What did I do? Tell Perona to leave me alone! I'm not her damned boyfriend like she thinks.”

“I wish you were!” Her head appeared in between the seats as she grinned at Zoro with a laugh, then frowned instantly as if rethinking the comment. “No, on second thought I don't. You're cute, but not cute enough.”

“That's that mean?!” Zoro snapped at her.

Franky groaned. “Can we just go?” Throwing open his door, he jumped out and slammed it behind him, stalking towards the building.

The other three climbed out and Nami punched Zoro in the shoulder, a glare that could kill spreading across her face. “This is all your fault Zoro. If you had just come home last night instead of...” she paused, as if looking for the words and Zoro grinned, baring his teeth, daring her to say whatever it was that was in her perverted little head. She tried to hide it, but the racer knew better. “You should have just come back.” She said instead, crossing her arms and turning her nose to the air before opening the door and disappearing with Perona inside.

Both Zoro and Franky were done long before either of the girls had found their dresses, both men going for black suits with shirts that matched their hair. The owner of the rental place rolled his eyes at the smirks that crossed the two racers' faces, but took down the colors and their measurements, before turning his attention to Nami who had just appeared with a red strapless dress, claiming she wanted something in black in stead.

Even Nami had finished, which was a miracle all in it's self, before Perona decided on some frilly black and pink thing with a corset top and an overly large matching hat. Tucking it over his arm, the man told them he would have their items ready before the banquet in a week and would call Franky as soon as he was finished. With a wave of his hand, he saw them off and Zoro caught the relieved sigh as the door bell clinked behind them upon their exit.

He was jolted awake by Franky shaking his shoulder when they were back at the Sunny, and he fuzzily followed the large man back into the shop where he collapsed onto the couch and proceeded to go back to sleep. This time around it was Usopp who flopped onto the couch with him, shoving his feet aside so he could sit. “Oi,” he said, pushing one of Zoro's booted feet to the floor. “You enjoy your night? Franky called me and dragged Kaya and I out here last night. We were about to go to bed.”

“Sorry,” Zoro sat up with a yawn. “That wasn't my intention. I was with—”

Usopp cut him off with a wave of his hand. “I know where you were, which is why I asked if you enjoyed your night. Anyways, you and I need to go over tomorrow's race one more time. That's what we did yesterday afternoon.”

“What's so important that I don't already know?” Crossing his arms, he shot a glare over to his friend as Usopp shoved his racing helmet into his lap. “What's this for?”

“Put it on.” Leaning back, Usopp pulled his laptop out of his bag, fingers flying across the keyboard, then scrolling across the touchscreen as Zoro begrudgingly put his helmet on. “Tell me what you see.”

Zoro blinked a couple times as the dim blue light flickered in his helmet, signaling that the Caime system had come online. Off to the left, in the upper corner of his tinted visor was a small blank see through box, the only way Zoro knew it was there was because of the thin white line that appeared. In the bottom right corner were two lines, each reading “0” at the moment. Zoro jerked his head back, in an attempt to get away from the shit in his helmet before it dawned on him _it was in his helmet._ “What'd you do?”

“The short version,” Usopp wrapped his knuckles against the side of Zoro's helmet, causing him to jump and turn to the techie. “Is that I linked Caime up with the racing details that come through my laptop. So once the race begins, a map will appear in the upper left corner of your helmet, marking the placements of all the racers in white, you in green and Perona in pink.”

“Figures.” Zoro rolled his eyes.

“And in the bottom right corner,” Usopp continued on, ignoring the comments made as he typed something into his laptop. Inside the helmet, random numbers flickered in the bottom right corner of the screen. “The top number is the lap number, the bottom number is your speed.”

“Is this even legal?”

“It gets better.” Zoro watched as Usopp got up, grabbed his headset and plugged it into the laptop as he walked into the office, closing the door behind him. “This is the final piece.” There was a laugh as Usopp's voice sounded in his helmet.

“What the hell?” Zoro jerked his head back again, ripping the helmet off. “This is why I don't do technology!”

“It's all completely legal.” Usopp poked his head back out of the office. Zoro thrummed his fingers across the sleek green finish, humming in thought. “It's actually has been legal all season. Franky brought it to my attention after the first race, but we all know how you get. Perona's had it for a while now. But,” he came back out of the room, closing his laptop, dropping the thick ear pieces around his neck. “After last night, we just said screw it and did it.”

Slipping the helmet back on, Zoro took a deep breath and a second to actually look at the new shit displayed inside his helmet. It wasn't really all that distracting and if he focused on the table, this he used instead of focusing on the race track in front of him, cause, well, he was sitting in the shop after all, he really wasn't distracted by any of it. “It's okay, I guess,” he mumbled as Usopp sat down with him on the couch again.

“I kept if really simple for you. I get you don't like this stuff, but some of it is for your benefit, like the calendar I updated into the system yesterday. Now we call all see each other's schedules and what not.”

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Zoro said quietly. “Sorry I snapped at you yesterday. You just caught me at a bad time, ya know, just avoiding death and all.” Taking the helmet off again, he set it gently on the table in front of them and the two continued on in comfortable silence. Zoro closed his eyes, leaning back into the couch as Usopp sat next to him, pulling the laptop out again and typing away at something on his laptop. He was just about asleep again when Kaya's voice startled him and a plate appeared in his lap.

“Thanks,” Usopp took the plate offered to him, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and wandered off after Zoro took the offered plate and the two ate quietly.

“This is it.” Usopp said finally, mouth half full of food. “This will mark another year down. How long have we been doing this?”

“I have been at this a lot longer than you.” Zoro shot back, pointing a fork at him. “I did the mechanic work for my sister after all.”

“That's not what I meant.” Usopp was quiet another minute as he chewed the food he was eating, thinking about how he wanted to phrase what he was going to say next. “I meant us Zoro. How long have we been doing this?” He gestured between the two of them with an open hand. “Just sitting and eating and not really having a need to talk to one another.”

“Then why are you ruining it with all your reminiscing? I don't know Usopp, a long time.” Zoro was quiet a moment as he shoved another fork full of food into his mouth. “I am really glad though you weren't here when everything went down though.” He mumbled into his plate.

Usopp turned to Zoro, a look of concern for his long time friend playing across his face. He had been over seas with Kaya when he had gotten that frantic phone call from Franky explaining Kuina's death and Zoro's extended hospital stay. Part of him could never forgive himself for not being here when the accident had happened, but he had been in the room the first time Zoro woke up and had heard the news of what had happened. He gave a small sad smile, grasping Zoro by the shoulder. “Finish you dinner and get some sleep. I will see you at the track tomorrow bright and early.” Getting up, Usopp didn't even give Zoro time to answer him as he left to bring his plate upstairs to Franky.

 

* * *

 

“Zoro.”

“Perona!” The green haired man hurriedly zipped up the front of his racing jumper, catching his chin as Perona pushed open the door to the changing room in the front of the trailer they used to haul the racing bikes and all their equipment in. Rubbing at his chin and checking for blood, he glared at the other racer as he sat to put his heavy boots on. “What?”

Her own boots, black and awkward against her form fitting bright pink jumper, clunked against the metal floor as she closed the small gap, handing him his phone. “This went off, said 'Kiri' on it. Figured it was important, so I brought it in.”

Zoro numbly took the phone, surprise and shock coursing through him at the friendly gesture of the crazy girl. “Uh, thanks.”

With a wave of her hand, she turned and clunked back towards the small door, leaving Zoro alone. A second later, Usopp poked his head in, telling him he needed to hurry up and finish getting ready. With a vague nod, Zoro lit up his phone and thumbed open the new text message he had waiting for him. It was indeed from Kamakiri, just as Perona had said. _Got your message, called out of town for work this week though. TiVo. See it next week. Don't spoil it!_

With a snort and a smile, Zoro dropped the phone on his pants and stood up, exiting the room and walking towards his racing bike. His green racing helmet set on the seat of the slick silver bike and he went to pick it up as he heard Franky yell something to Perona. Turning he watched the girl, who was surprisingly strong for her size, pause in hauling her black bike from the trailer, to let Franky lay down a small ramp. Shoving the helmet on, he flipped the visor and grabbed the handle bars of his bike and followed suit, the large tattooed team owner watching him carefully as he did so.

“This is it.” Franky said, crossing his arms and glaring down at the two riders who now sat lazily on their bike seats. Zoro had pulled his helmet off again and had it resting in front of him, leaning on it carefully. Perona gave a yawn, flicking something off the patches of her jumper. “The new suits look good too.”

“I don't like it.” Zoro answered, rolling one shoulder. “It's too stiff.”

“That green is so cute though!” Perona giggled, ignoring the glares from both Zoro and Franky. “It matches your hair.”

“Shut up!”

“Guys, guys,” Franky raised a hand as if to pat the air to calm the two down, rubbing at his temple. “Can we save the arguing for after the race? Please? I want this one to go just as well as the others. I know you two can cooperate, we see it every time we race. Can we do that today? Please?”

“Yes Franky,” they both answered as Usopp popped up from behind Franky, large headphones up, but off one ear so he could hear what was going on.

“Okay, so I got everything and we are all ready to go!” The techie excitedly fist pumped the air with a small jump, but dropped back to the ground roughly, hand flying to the part of his headset that was over his ear. “They are going to do inspections soon guys, we gotta get the bikes up there.”

The four walked quietly to their designated area of the pit area of the large oval track and waited for what seemed like forever for the inspection crew to come around and give the bikes the go ahead to race. “Lets see, lets see...” Usopp typed away on his laptop for a minute, then stopped and poked at the screen with a finger. “Today's starting line up...oh, well, that's good.”

“What is it Usopp?” Zoro asked coolly, arms crossed as he watched some men walk a final lap around the track to make sure nothing was a miss.

The wanna be rubber band sniper cleared his throat. “Starting line up: Gekko “Shadow” Moriah, number 32; followed by his partner “Doctor” Hogback, 19. This is then followed by “Ghost Princess” Perona, number zero and her cranky partner Roronoa “Demon Hunter” Zoro, 3. Then there is...”

Zoro stopped listening after his and Perona's places in the line up, putting on his helmet. So they were near the front to start...this was good. A good way to start the final race of the season. All they would have to do would be to watch out for Hogback and Moriah and they could win this smooth and easy. With a grunt, he pushed his bike forwards towards the gate that would allow him onto the track, the normally bouncy Perona suddenly calm and quiet next to him as she moved with him.

Franky crossed his arms as he watched them go. At the same time, they each got onto their bikes and drove slowly out to their places on the track, coming to stop near the starting line and thanks to Usopp, Franky knew the two were conversing quietly. “It's nice to know that they can take this stuff seriously,” he commented to no one in particular since Usopp was busy talking back to the racers, setting up any last moment details from his perch on top of a work bench. “This is where it all counts.”

“They are starting!” Usopp yelled, picking up an energy drink from next to him and gulping it down while excitedly bouncing in his spot. “I have everything all lined up and ready to go. You guys okay?”

Franky heard two very bored replies of 'yes' come through the small speakers Usopp had hooked up to his laptop and with some excited tapping, he turned the thing around for Franky to see. “What's that?” the mechanic raised an eyebrow, pushing up his sunglasses. “It's the view of the race from the blimp! And these...” Usopp flicked that screen to the side with his finger, pulling up a second screen that was already split into three smaller sections. The top two had a very similar view of the backs of Hogback and Moriah and the third bottom one was a course map. “Are the small front cams in Zoro and Perona's bikes!” Usopp pointed to little screen in turn, pointing to a name. “See the top one is the Negative and the bottom one is the Kitetsu.”

“I don't know how you do it Usopp,” Franky shook his head. “Give me something to fix and I can, but you and that computer stuff is beyond me half the time.”

A loud buzz cut off whatever Usopp was going to say and the thunderous roar of almost twenty motorcycle engines revving flooded everything, causing the air to shake and Usopp picked his computer up off his lap in some half-hearted fear it would bounce right off his legs. Franky watched happily as the bikes took off for the first long corner of the hour long race and disappeared for that one quiet moment as they approached the other side of the track.

After a few laps, Franky turned to Usopp, who was now leaning back against the wall that the work table was pushed against, and turned the corner of the laptop slightly so he could see what was going on through the cameras on the front of Perona and Zoro's bikes. From the looks of it, Perona was leading the two, but Franky knew that was mostly because of Zoro focusing his attention of keeping anyone else behind him. The camera of the Negative was empty, not a single bike was in the camera. Usopp nodded at the screen, confirming Franky's thoughts. “She just took over first. Zoro's pretty much neck and neck with Moriah right now and Hogback and some late entry guy named Mihawk are like, literally on his ass end.”

Franky frowned. “Are they okay?”

“Let me ask...are you guys okay out there?”

Zoro jolted slightly as Usopp's voice came into his helmet. It had been fairly quiet in that aspect, him and Perona not talking all that much and taking the nonverbal hints the two were leaving each other through out the race. He grunted, daring to look over his shoulder to the two bikes fighting behind him. “Yeah,” came his hesitant reply.

So far today the bikes had done as asked, pouring on the speed when the two wanted and backing off when asked. Zoro could sense though that something was off, whether it be with Kitetsu, the Negative or another driver, he couldn't tell. Perona's answer of 'uhuh' sounded in his ears and things fell silent for another corner.

Perona took the corner tight, leaning the bike down so her knee was just barely touching the pavement as she did so and Zoro fell in right behind her, keeping the bike to almost the same angle she was. Then he heard it. The rumble of a bike putting on speed and Moriah shot past him on the high side, thinking he could finally cut in front of him. And it worked for about five seconds. Zoro saw the slight wobble of the front tire as they came out of the turn and watched as the handle bars twisted in the other driver's grip.

Zoro saw the bike fall. Felt himself twist the steering column to the side, laying the Kitetsu on it's side in an attempt to lessen the impact and slow himself down. Hogback shot past him and with an explosion of smoke and fire met the other bike head on. Thick black smoke rolled out from everything at once as long dark orange flames reached towards the sky. The ringing in Zoro's ears from the explosion dulled him slightly.

Usopp's voice sounded in Zoro's ears, flooded the helmet, but the seasoned rider had no idea what was being said to him as he slid dangerously fast to the flames that licked at the mess of bike and rider before him. Time seemed to slow down for a moment as he felt the bike under him finally begin to slow.

Zoro knew it wouldn't be in time though.

“Oh shit.” It was the only thing that came to mind as time ran to catch up with itself and Zoro and his prized racing bike slid into the black smoke and laughing fire of the wreck.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Zoro heard as he drifted back into the conscious world was beeping. A steady and constant rhythmic, yet annoying noise and with a groan he turned his head from it, burying it deeper into the stiff pillows he was lying against. Slowly he opened one eye slightly, the bright lights invading sharply and he closed it again, turning deeper into the pillow and bringing the thin blanket up over his head. He wanted it to be dark, but this really wasn't good enough.

He became aware of his body slowly, realizing that there was an I.V imbedded into his left hand and a second one in the crook of his right elbow. He felt stiff and sore, but could move all his toes and roll his ankles, bend his knees and shift his hips. Breathing didn't seem to hurt, much, a slight stinging pain, but he figured he was pretty doped on some sort of pain medicine. And even though it was difficult, thanks to the I.V's, he could move his fingers, hands, arms and shoulders. Nothing seemed broken. Sucking in a deep breath, he gave a grunt and opened his eyes, searching the room.

White; blinding white overtook his sense of sight for a moment as he realized he was in the hospital. He kinda figured he was, given the beeping and the tubes and the needles stuffed in him, but opening his eyes kinda confirmed his suspicions. A large window with the blinds closed was to his left, one of those movable tables pushed to the side, littered with papers and cups, someone's phone. His? Maybe, Zoro couldn't really see it. Beyond the beeping, Zoro swore he could hear the hum of the florescent lights overhead.

A previously unknown weight on the bed shifted and Zoro turned his head, neck suddenly very sore and tried to focus in on where the weight was in proximity to him. A hand dropped onto his upper thigh, patting lightly as a mass of black hair swung up into his vision. “L—Luffy?” Zoro's voice sounded rough and unused to his own ears. How long had he been here?

“You're finally awake, good.” Luffy gave a sharp nod, standing up and reaching across Zoro and the bed to grab the phone off the table. So it was Luffy's phone, no wonder he hadn't recognized it instantly. Sitting back down in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs, Luffy leaned his elbows on the edge of the bed and proceeded to, Zoro could only assume, send some sort of mass text to everyone. Closing the keyboard to his phone, he set it on the bed next to Zoro's leg and pulled his hat back onto his head with a large grin. “We have been worried about you.”

“I didn't think you were going to be back yet.” Zoro leaned back into the pillows, closing his eyes. Now that he was actually alert, his whole body felt sore. He tried to swallow, is throat feeling dry and painful. His nose stung too, as if that was dry as well. With a shake of his head, he tried again gaining a frown from Luffy.

“I will go get you something.” He said in his calm quiet voice. “The nurses should know you are awake too.” And he turned, walking out of the room, his sandals padding quietly on the tiled floor.

Closing his eyes again, Zoro tried to gain a frame on time. What did he remember last? Dropping Kitetsu on his side, that's what. That nice new paint job was going to be ruined. He and Usopp would have to take the bike apart again, resurface and repaint over the next few months. Why? The fire and smoke. The crash! Holy shit, the bike crash! Then nothing. He must have hit the wreck. He was still moving pretty fast, he could remember that much. Bringing his hand up, Zoro wiped it down his face with an inward groan. So he didn't even get to finish the last race of the season and instead had been in the hospital for...what? Hours? Days? _Weeks?!_

A light flashed in his eyes and he opened them again to see a reindeer. He snapped them shut, taking a deep breath. _What the actual fuck?!_ Let's try that again. Slowly he opened them and again there was the reindeer, only now that he wasn't freaking out and the little light was gone, he thought he knew the beast... “Chopper?”

“Ah, you are awake.” Chopper smiled at him, stuffing something in the pocket of his jacket and removing the stethoscope from around his neck.

“Is..is your nose blue? And what's with the hat?”

Chopper gave a small nervous laugh, removing a large pink fluffy top hat looking thing with fake antlers sticking out of the sides, setting it on the bed and rubbing at his nose. Rubbing the blue paint between his fingers, he laughed, voice all bubbly and with typical Chopper enthusiasm. “Yeah, I have my residency on the children's floor. I'm a reindeer with a blue nose down there. The kids love it!” He gave a huge smile. “All of them are always looking for Doctor Chopper, but I'm just an intern still. Take a deep breath.” Zoro did as he was told, despite the fact it hurt quite a bit. He winced and Chopper caught it, but said nothing as he moved the stethoscope to another spot on his chest and asked him to take another breath.

“Can—can you even be doing this then?” Zoro coughed and Chopper frowned, looking over his face curiously for a moment before his face lit up and he dug back into one of his oversized pockets, pulling out something small, holding it out to Zoro. The racer scrunched his nose at the offering. “I don't do candy Chopper, you know that.”

“It will help your throat. Doctor's orders.” He giggled, holding it out closer to his friend. “I know technically that's not right, but you can't resist me.”

“Ugh,” Zoro swiped the candy from him, unwrapping it with a glare and popping it in his mouth. “Damned teenaged genius.” he muttered, crossing his arms.

“Flattery won't get you anywhere you jerk!” The young doctor gave an excited laugh. “I gotta go, but I wanted to check on you. Glad to see you're up. I will come back when my shift is up.” With a wave he picked up his weird hat and walked out of the room, bumping into Luffy, who greeted him warmly, a cup in his hand.

Sitting back down, Luffy offered the cup. “Here, the nurse said that you can have ginger ale and that's about it until the doctor can get in here to see you.” Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he pressed a button and worked his way towards his messages. “That's Franky. He says he's on his way.”

Zoro quietly sipped at the liquid in the cup. It felt really good to have the cold, yet bubbly stuff running down his throat, but as soon as it hit his stomach, it growled loudly, causing Luffy to laugh. The large bright eyes of his friend flicked from his phone up to Zoro, who was scowling mercilessly at his stomach, still sipping away at his drink. “How...” He started, but paused as the words caught in his throat.

Luffy set the phone down, leaned back in his chair and propped his legs up on the edge of the bed near Zoro's own feet. He crossed his arms behind his head, then brought one back to shift his hat forwards a bit lower over his eyes, before returning the arm to its previous spot. The green-haired racer could practically feel the tension mount in the air. “It's Wednesday afternoon.” Luffy said quietly, voice void of any and all emotion.

“Wednesday?!” Zoro snapped, jaw clicking shut as Luffy titled his head to peer at him with one eye from under the aged and fading strawhat.

“Yup.”

Zoro watched the dark eye narrow slightly, before flicking away from him and Luffy closed his eyes completely. “Wha...what happened Luffy?”

“Don't know. Wasn't there.” The other man's voice held that dark gruff tone suddenly. He was quiet for a minute, as if contemplating if he wanted to add more to the sentence or not when he picked his head up with a large grin and a small laugh. “But none of that matters now! You're okay!”

“Yeah,” Zoro took another sip of his soda, not carrying if his annoyance at the other man came out or not. “Grand.”

Luffy just tilted his head to the side at him for a moment before shrugging and settling back into his chair once more. “Well, I'm gonna take a nap since I'm no help to you.”

A faint knock on the door caused them both to look over to it and there stood a doctor, thumbing through a clipboard of paperwork. He was an older man, but gave a deep knowing sigh and looked up, adjusting his glasses. “So, Zoro, back again I see.”

“Heh,” Zoro scratched at the back of his head. “Kinda comes with the job Dr. Crocus.”

“Well this time, you didn't do anything serious. A tiny bit of smoke damage to your lungs, but that seemed to clear up quickly. Mostly bruising to your chest and stomach. How are you feeling?” As he spoke, the doctor walked into the room, whacking Luffy in the shins with his clipboard so he would move, which he did, but not without a glare as he rubbed at his leg and getting Zoro to sit up.

His hands fell into his lap along with the blankets, as Dr. Crocus repeated what Chopper had done not twenty minutes earlier. Lip jutted out in a half pout, Zoro looked to the ceiling as he mindlessly took deep breaths for the older man. “Can I go home yet?”

“Do you want to go home?” The doctor raised an eyebrow at him with a wry smile.

“What do you think?!” Zoro snapped and Luffy snickered from his spot behind the doctor. Crocus looked over his shoulder to him and Luffy shut up instantly. Turning back to Zoro, Crocus flipped through the papers on the clipboard again, then gave a shrug.

“I need you to eat first and make sure you can hold down solid foods before I can release you. Since you haven't eaten anything in, what, four days? Sunday morning, I assume.”

“I don't eat before races.”

“So Saturday night, even better. Yeah, you will eat before you leave. Clear liquids and if you can hold that down, real food. I will go have the nurse make you some chicken broth.”

“What?!” Zoro yelled after him as he turned abruptly and walked out of the room. “Dr. Crocus!”

“Whoa! No way!” Luffy turned back to Zoro jaw wide open. “That's not cool man! No one should ever have to go hungry. I will go get you some meat! Meat will give you energy and you will be back to normal in no time!” Without even giving Zoro a chance to refuse, Luffy was out of his chair and gone, bounding down the hall, sandals slapping loudly against the waxed flooring. Zoro heard a nurse yell at him to slow down.

“Ugh!” Falling back against the bed, Zoro threw his arm over his eyes and sighed. He wasn't sick dammit! He didn't need chicken broth, he needed a fucking sandwich or something. Maybe, for once, Luffy was right. Meat would be great right about now. He needed something solid in his belly, not fucking clear liquid. What kind of bullshit was that?! This wasn't like the last time he was here.

Far from it.

The knock on the door jarred him awake and Zoro blinked sleep from his eyes. He didn't even remember falling asleep, yet there was Franky in the door. The large man breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the room, holding a half crumpled paper bag. He held it up, looking at it awkwardly. “Uh, Luffy stopped me. Said 'give this to Zoro, he knows what it is.' Do I even dare ask?”

Zoro beckoned Franky over with a smile and snatched the bag, opening it greedily and pulling out one of the several fast food burgers that was in there. Normally he would have not even thought about eating this crap, but right now it was loads better than the damned chicken broth that nurse had tried to force on him. Mouth full, he groaned, eyes rolling back in his head in pure bliss. Never had greasy goodness tasted so sweet! Practically inhaling the first one, the racer reached for a second one as his roommate sat down in the chair.

“We were really worried for a bit there Zoro.” He said quietly. “The track paramedics said you weren't breathing when they hauled your ass outta the wreckage.”

“Crocus said something about smoke damage to my lungs.” He spoke, mouth full of food, cheeks puffed out. Swallowing thickly, he added: “But I'm good now.” He took another rather large bite of the food in his hands. “What happened?”

“I just told you.”

“No, the race.”

“Really?” Franky raised an eyebrow as Zoro nodded vigorously.

“I'm not dead and I'm eating. Important stuff dealt with. Time for the fun stuff. Race.”

Rolling his eyes, the blue haired man shook his head. “Fine. The wreck took up a lot of time the race was rescheduled for Monday afternoon.”

“What?! Why?” Wide eyed, the racer kept stuffing food into his mouth.

“Can I finish you walking trash bin?” With a laugh, Zoro nodded and Franky took a breath. “That crashed messed Hogback up pretty good, you as well, but it killed Moriah.”

“What?” Zoro's face dropped and he stopped chewing. “Killed him?”

Franky nodded slowly. Zoro felt sick all of a sudden, but he wasn't sure if it was from the cheap food he had just rather quickly stuffed down his throat or the gut wrenching feeling of knowing what Moriah's family must be going through. “This makes two,” he said quietly, laying back against the pillows.

“I wasn't going to say anything.” Frankly mumbled back to him.

“Perona?”

“She's fine, well, she's Perona. She's been crying all week about how it's not...well, never mind. She didn't get hurt if that's what you're asking and she won on Monday as well.”

The two men fell silent. Zoro pushed the bag and it's remaining contents farther down the bed and closed his eyes, trying to force himself to calm down. Waves of emotion he had buried hit him hard as he sat there in the small hospital room, this scene eerily familiar. Panic and fear gripped him suddenly and he pulled his knees up towards his chest as Franky looked up at him, a soft knowing look on his face. He didn't speak, but he didn't have to, the older man knew right where Zoro's mindset was right now. He hated seeing Zoro like this. He was normally so controlled and barren, hardly ever showing much more than slight mockery and sarcasm. To see him crack like this...it was almost painful to watch. All he could do was nod when Zoro spoke. “Can we go home now Franky?”

 

* * *

 

Zoro went straight to his room and curled back up in his bed when Doctor Crocus finally released him and the two got home. It had been late Wednesday night and Franky really couldn't blame him. Even pulled out the heavy winter blankets for him when he opened the bedroom door to check on him and saw the fluff of green hair sticking slightly out of the blankets, Zoro's whole body shivering slightly. Closing the door quietly, Franky, himself headed to bed.

Thursday Zoro really didn't improve much. Physically he was fine, in that sense, shuffling his way out to the kitchen, wrapped in the thick heavy black blanket Franky had thrown over him the night before. Sitting at the table, he pushed the blanket far enough back so he could drink the coffee placed in front of him, but he really didn't speak. A mumbled thanks came though when Franky set a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast before him. But he ate quietly and once done, got up, placing his dishes in the sink and wandering back to his room. The mechanic heard a _fwhomp_ noise and the squeak of the bed springs as Zoro curled back up on it.

Perona showed up later Thursday afternoon, knocking quietly on Zoro's door and the man just grunted in response. “Are you okay?” She said quietly, arms wrapped around her stuffed bear.

Zoro pulled the blankets off his face and squinted at the pink haired girl. He took a deep breath and let it out through his nose, watching the other racer shift uncomfortably under his gaze. “I know I wasn't here when it...happened,” she said, looking to the floor and turned her feet inwards to point at each other. “But, I know what happened. And I can only guess that you heard about Moriah,” she paused as Zoro blinked at her. The two were quiet a minute before she held up her bear. “I brought Kumashi over. He always cheers me up when I feel sad.”

When Zoro didn't move, didn't even blink at her again, just stared at her, she gave a sigh and dared to step into his room, placing the bear on the bedside table and turning back towards the door, once again leaving him alone. When Franky went to check on him that night before bed again, he couldn't help but laugh.

Instead of finding Zoro all curled up into a depressing little ball, the green haired racer was sprawled across the bed, the blankets and sheets kicked at all sorts of weird angles, loud snores coming from under the arm draped across his face. This wasn't what was funny to him though, the funny part was Perona's stupid stuffed bear. Wrapped tightly in Zoro's left arm and pressed tightly against his bare chest. The two racers may not always get along, but this only proved that they did care about one another. With a shake of his head, Franky turned away from the door, already knowing that Friday would be a better day.

The bear was sitting on the table when Franky woke, marking that Zoro was up and about. The apartment was empty though, despite the smell of coffee and Franky walked to the small window overlooking the shop to discover that Zoro was down there, standing with crossed arms before the mess that had once been his racing bike. Making a cup of coffee he wandered down to stand beside his friend.

“I don't even know where to start.” Zoro breathed the words as he shook his head.

“Breakfast? And getting ready for the banquet tomorrow?” Franky made the suggestions, eyes still on the mess of the bike in front of him. You really couldn't call in a bike anymore honestly. The fire had striped and peeled most of the paint, melted the tires and just utterly destroyed anything that could be considered wiring or technological in the thing. Zoro gave a grunt, crouching down next to it, fingers barely touching the marred and pocked surface of what was once the gas tank. That had been one hell of an explosion.

“We rebuilt the Wado,we can rebuild the Kitetsu.” Franky leaned forwards, placing a large hand on Zoro's shoulder, pulling back slightly. “Come on, lets get breakfast. We can't do anything with it till Monday anyways.”

“I can pull him apart. Take out all the trashed wiring and the tires and...and...” Zoro shook his head as he stood up. He took a deep breath, speaking as he exhaled. “Yeah, you're right. I need to worry about that stupid party. Luffy and Ace are back! Well, you know that didn't you?”

“Yes,” Franky nodded as the two turned back and headed for the apartment once more. “There are going to be a lot of new faces this year as well. Iceberg's secretary emailed me the list of people who are attending this year. I have it printed out in the office downstairs.” He jerked a thumb back towards the employee area as he opened the door. “We can go over it after breakfast, but from the looks of it...it's going to look more like a frat party, than an upscale banquet.”

With an evil laugh, Zoro closed the door behind him, dropping into one of the kitchen chairs. “Awesome!”

“You can have cereal for that.” Franky dropped a box in front of him, along with a spoon and a bowl. He opened the frig, pulling out the milk, half throwing it onto the table where it slid a couple inches across the smooth surface, before sitting himself across from the younger man.

“Ahh,” Zoro's shoulders dropped, but then he stood up. “I will just cook something myself then.” He walked over to the small frig, throwing it open and leaning down to peer inside.

“No!” Franky snapped at him. “Not after last time.”

“Oh come on!” Zoro whipped around to glare at Franky. “I can cook! The fire wasn't that bad and Usopp put it out before it really did any damage.”

“I said no. For once in your miserable life, will you listen to me dammit Zoro.”

Slamming the fridge door closed, enough to make the stuff on top of it rattle slightly, the green haired racer dropped back into his seat and grabbed rudely at the box previously set in front of him. Pouring himself a bowl, he set it, well okay, he dropped it, back onto the table and picked up the milk. The two ate quietly, in their typical silence, neither really having much else to say to each other. Once done, Zoro pushed up and out of his chair, dropping the empty bowl into the sink. “Alright, let's get this crap over with. You get the suits yet?”

The next day or so went by pretty quickly and the next thing Zoro really had to put any real thought into was the opening of the limo door and all the camera flashes. He grumbled at several things at once as he climbed out of the vehicle, turning to help Perona. First off, the limo. He had really wanted to bring the bike here, but Franky had taken his keys and forced him into the long black abomination. Second, the cameras. He couldn’t go to anything remotely public without every one flashing photos of him. And lastly, Perona. The giggling girl was now clinging to his arm, waving to all the photographers as the two walked towards the front doors of the large hall.

Oh yeah, then there was the royal treatment. He was capable of opening his own doors, he didn't need these two schmucks opening them for him, bowing slightly, as he walked through into the large open crowded room. Instantly he was looking for a way to escape the pink haired leech, but it didn't happen before they were stopped by some...somebody, asking questions on how he was, how the race went, what it would mean for his career now.

With a growl, he pulled his arm from Perona, who, thankfully, hardly noticed as she talked excitedly to the newspapers, magazines and cameras, and wandered off to find something to drink. Something stiff to drink. Maybe he would just steal a whole bottle of something from the bar and wander off... A hand grabbed his arm and he spun around, hand snapping into a fist to find Luffy, Usopp and Ace, all smiling widely at him. Ace held up a beer for him and Zoro all but leapt on it, chugging half of it down in one gulp.

“Whoa, easy man,” Usopp laughed at him, shaking his head. “This isn't a race to see who gets drunk first.”

“You don't understand!” Zoro said as Luffy threw an arm around his shoulders. “The..I haven't had...ugh.” He shook his head. “It's only been, what, five minutes? And already I have had my picture taken several hundred times and had to tell people my life story like five times.”

“Oh, it's all part of being famous ya know.” Ace laughed, adjusting his cowboy hat on his head. “But it's time for you to take a back seat there crotch rocket boy. Let the real men play.”

“I can kick your ass and you know it.” Zoro shot back at him as the four broke out laughing. “Where's the food and the bar this year?”

“Upstairs.” Luffy pointed towards a large regal looking staircase. “We aren't allowed up there yet though. We tried, but some guy stopped us about half way up and told us to wait if we wanted to eat. He did go get us some beers though and was nice enough to get one for you when we asked.”

“Well that sucks. I don't want to be down here any longer than I have to be.” Swigging back more of the beer he had, Zoro frowned at it. “This isn't going to work for long either.”

“I got this.” Usopp opened his laptop bag that was slung over his shoulder, taking out a long thin bottle. Zoro recognized it instantly and snatched it out of his friend's hand. “Hey!” Usopp snapped, but then reached back into the bag, retrieving two more.

“Usopp, the sneaky bastard...” Ace said as he shook his head, taking the bottle offered. “How the hell did you pull this off? This is good stuff.”

“I have my ways,” The man threw his arms up in a shrug. “Anyways, no one suspects the techie of not having a laptop in their bag. They just assumed that's what it was.”

“Oh, I could kiss you...” Zoro twisted the paper off the top of the cork and pulled it free, taking a long deep pull of the alcohol. He knew true Japanese sake when he saw it. “This must have cost a small fortune.”

“Actually, Kaya bought it. She just told me to bring it to you guys. I left mine at home. We are going to drink it together sometime.” He smiled at the thought of his wife, who was mysteriously not any where near by. Then again, she herself, had people she needed to entertain on nights like this as well. Even though it really had nothing to do with her, she couldn't go anywhere without someone wanting to talk to her either. She didn't mind though and it kept the cameras off him and his buddies.

“We should try to sneak upstairs.” Luffy had left Zoro and was now leaned against his brother, shoulders hunched forwards as the two plotted something. Ace nodded quietly, taking a drink of the sake. Looking over his shoulder, back towards the door, he grinned wildly, giving a sharp nod in that direction.

“Look who just showed up though, things will get interesting now.” He and Luffy both laughed at the woman who was walking through the doors. She had long black hair and startling blue eyes, wearing a sleek dark purple dress. “Nico Robin, why am I not surprised.”

“Well of course she would be here.” Usopp scratched at his hair. “She is on the list after all. Besides, she's one of the managers isn't she?”

“Well, yeah, that's just the thing.” Ace gave a small smile. “Her guy, some rookie that no one even knows the name of, isn't even coming. She's here all by herself as representation for him.”

“Interesting.” Zoro crossed his arms, thunking the bottle against his hip lightly. Next to him, Usopp had his phone out, typing down notes for something. “Any idea if he's MMA or not?”

“No one knows. Well someone does, but they ain't talking.” Luffy popped the bottle out of his mouth, tilting his hat back slightly. “She's really well known though in the gym. Guess she's really ruthless when it comes to what her fighters get. Or don't get.” He shrugged. “Since he didn't have to come to this.”

“I think this is all part of the mysterious new rookie syndrome personally.” Ace crossed his arms, still watching the woman mingle into the crowds, stopping and talking with whomever seemed to ask. “I think he's here.”

“How?” Luffy looked to his brother as the older man shook his head.

“I have no idea Luffy.”

“Well,” Zoro turned towards the stairs with a shrug. “I'm gonna go find a dark corner to get drunk in and not have to partake in this crap. You guys are welcome to come with me if you want.”

“I wanna go see who's here!” Luffy practically shouted, bouncing on his feet next to Ace. “It will be like an adventure! How much trouble can I get into before I get kicked out!” He ran off, disappearing into the crowd with a laugh.

“Luffy!” Ace shot after him, trying not to spill his bottle. “Wait! Think of the gym!”

“I am!” He voice floated up to Zoro as he walked up the first couple stairs with Usopp. “Think of all the people we will bring in once they found out we got kicked out of here!”

“Those two.” Usopp muttered next to him, thumbing through his phone. “There are no rookies on this list of attendants Zoro. Not that it really matters to us anyways.” He shrugged. “Would be nice to figure out who it was for Ace though.”

“Yeah,” he nodded in agreement. The stairs were covered in a thick red carpet that muffled Zoro and Usopp's foot steps as the two made their way silently up to the second floor, pausing at the railing just past the stairs to look down to the crowd. Franky, Nami and Perona stuck out like a sore thumb and Luffy's laughter could be heard over the clamor of the crowds. Camera lights flashes and snippets of conversations drifted up to the two as they watched.

Being away from the noise, the two heard Zoro's phone ring and without even looking, Zoro pulled it from the pocket of his pants and picked it up. “Hello?”

“I should go find Kaya.” Usopp said mindlessly, resting his arms on the rail. He stood back up, waving to Zoro, who nodded at him and turned his attention back to the phone call as he watched Usopp walk back into the madness of the party below.

“ _Zoro?”_

“Kamakiri? You home?” Zoro turned from the rail, stepping down the hall and ducking into a room so he could hear his boyfriend better. A little smile crossed his face as he closed the door behind him. “Did you see the race yet? I gotta—”

“ _Zoro...no, I haven't seen the race. I don't need to see the race.”_ The man's voice was calm and quiet on the other end of the phone. _“I read the papers.”_

“The papers? Oh, yeah, the crash.” Zoro's smile dropped and he scowled into the dark room. “I'm fine though. Really. Crocus said so. My lungs are gonna clear up and everything is going to be fine. You're home now though right? Can I stop by after this stupid party? I really missed—”

“ _Zoro. Stop. Just...please.”_ Zoro took a drink of his sake as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone.

Something was off. “You okay? Kiri? Hey, talk to me.” It was quiet on the other end of the phone for a moment and for a split second Zoro thought the phone call had dropped. He pulled the phone from his ear, looking at the screen, then pressed it back to his ear again, a slight panic beginning to pool in his gut. “...Kiri?” He asked again quietly.

There was a sigh. A heavy deep noise. _“I can't do this Zoro. The papers...they said that you were dead.”_

“Well I'm not as you can plainly see, well hear.” Zoro snapped into the phone.

“ _Are you even listening to me?”_ Kamakiri's voice remained neutral, neither giving nor taking any emotion from the words he spoke. _“I can't_ do _this with you. I can't wake up to the news feed on my phone telling me my boyfriend is dead Zoro.”_

“What?” Zoro almost dropped the bottle he held in his hand. It slipped slightly in his fingers as he loosened the grip on it. Later he would regret the way he sounded, but right now, the only thing Zoro could do was plead with the man, try to reason with him. “What? No, you can't. I can stop racing or something. Tell me what you want me to do! Just don't...you can't break up with me!” Tears began to well in his eyes. After the last few days, his emotions were all outta whack anyways. The last thing he needed was this. Not here and not now. “Kiri, please!”

“ _Zoro...”_ The line went quiet for a moment. _“I'm...I'm sorry Zoro. Really.”_

The line went dead and Zoro stared blurry eyed into the darkness of the room beyond. Did this really just happen? Had the man he had just spent the last five months with really just do that to him? On the phone?! At the fucking yearly banquet no less! With a growl, he flung the phone out across the room, hearing it hit the plush carpet with a soft thump as his back hit the wall. Slowly he slid down it as he brought the expensive sake to his mouth.

He had this after all and for the time being could swallow this hollow feeling in it. He practically chugged the remaining portion of his bottle, barely tasting the fine alcohol as it went, a few unchecked tears sliding down his cheek to mix with the small amount of sake that leaked from the corner of his mouth. Bottle empty, he wiped his hand across the back of his mouth and stood up to retrieve his phone.

Normally he could drink like a damned fish and be fine, but Zoro could tell by the way everything around him was slightly tipped and the warm burn in his belly, tonight was not going to be one of those nights. Picking up his phone, he shoved it in the pocket of his suit jacket, dropping the bottle on some table he fell against as he made his way towards the door.

Roughly he rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes and blinked as he pulled them away, fumbling for the door handle. Fuck this party and fuck Kamakiri! He was headed to the bar, open or not and was going to just drink. What else could he do? Sulk like a little fucking girl? No fucking way was he going to do that! He was Roronoa _fucking_ Zoro. So that left...what?

Tonight, he was going to get trashed, that's what.

And he really didn't give a fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro was aware of two things as he stumbled back down the hall towards what he hoped was the bar. It _was_ in the opposite direction of the room he had just so rudely been dumped in and the stairs were _right there! Holy hell!_ So, it was only reasonable that the bar was this way. Anyways! First off, Luffy was still here...somewhere. His voice rose above the loud...the loud of downstairs. And two...Zoro remembered why he didn't chug _really_ good and expensive sake. It went right to that part of his brain that caused everything to tilt sideways and for the floors to jump up and try to trip him. Yeah, cause he totally was capable of walking on his own two feet. Had been doing it for _years._ He had it mastered now.

Tripping again, Zoro caught himself on the rail as the smell of food assaulted his nose. Ah, yeah, that was one of reasons he came up here, wasn't it? Food. Man he was hungry too. Food would help curve this drunk he had going too... Giving the floor the couple minutes it needed to stop moving, Zoro pushed off the railing and followed the wonderful smells that were coming from the opposite end of the hall.

The large double doors he came to won the stare down and with a shrug, Zoro pulled one open. The aromas that flooded his nose made his mouth water and he groaned in happy drunk heaven at the same time his stomach growled approvingly. Tables, large and round, were covered in sharp light blue table clothes, littered with white plates and sparkly silver dining ware. Off to the right where long square tables, empty chaffing dishes lined up neatly on dark blue clothes. A half drawn curtain to what appeared to be some sort of make-shift kitchen let the sounds of talking, banging and clanging drift towards him.

Suddenly, someone stepped out from behind the curtain, carrying a large and deep silver pan of something and saw Zoro. Slowly they set the pan into the frame, covering it, before leaping the table...Zoro was quite impressed actually...and running up to him. “You can't be in here!”

Zoro pulled his head back and turned to face the large man with his stupid apron and weird pink bandana thing around his neck. He was taller than the racer, but not by much and the green haired man stumbled back slightly as he tried to look up at him, snickering at the pissed off expression on his face. “You need to leave jerk. We aren't ready to shove food in your face yet.”

“Fucking make me.” Zoro crossed his arms and blinked a couple times. He was fairly certain this guy just insulted him, but he was too light headed to really care. That sake made his brain...fizzy. Yeah...fizzy. Like champagne. That shit was gross though, he much preferred his sake. Instead, Zoro found himself blurting out, a slight chuckle to his words.. “You look _really_ stupid.”

“Me?!” The guy's eyebrows shot up as he stared at Zoro, who was weaving slightly on his feet. “Are you drunk? You're freaking drunk!”

“No-ope.” Zoro nodded, causing the whole room to wobble as if he was standing on a ship or something. This made him giggle and he found himself doing it again, stumbling a step to the side to counteract the floor's attempts to trip him again.

The other man ground his teeth together before snapping hands into fists and opening his mouth to speak to him, when a second person stepped from behind the curtain carrying a similar tray of food to the first and yelled at him from across the room to get his ass back to the kitchen. Zoro looked past the man standing in front of him, to the food and for a fleeting moment contemplated striding over there and getting into the food before everyone else. Because, ya know, he was important and shit. Being a racer and well, just...him. Yeah, he was Roronoa fucking Zoro after all.

The man looked over his shoulder to the one yelling at him, yelling back and instead of food, Zoro took the moment to search for the bar, catching the long sleek counter on the far left of the room. Turning away from the man as he stomped his way back to the makeshift kitchen, Zoro fell against one of the tables, apologizing for his rude interruption before making his way clumsily to one of the bar stools.

The stool was playing hard to get with him though, smoothly turning away from him like a graceful dancer in a perfect spin. Zoro hated dancing and with a growl, slammed both hands onto the arch of the chair's back, swung it around and firmly planted his drunk ass in the chair. It swung slightly as he hit it though and threw him into the counter. Pain shot through his chest and his lungs, causing him to cough and wheeze loudly. Guess he wasn't fully over that whole smoke inhalation yet. Drinking probably wasn't helping him get better in the slightest either...oh well. Too late!

Leaning his elbows on the polished counter, Zoro buried his face in his hands, taking a deep breath, tying to calm his thumping heart and pounding lungs. This was most definitely killing his amazing buzz! Sucking in a breath through his mouth, Zoro held it for just a moment, feeling the throbbing of his lungs as he held the air in them, before slowly letting it back out again.

Opening his eyes, Zoro tried to focus on the blurry little bit of paper on the counter in front of him when he heard a bottle clunk lightly onto the counter top near him. He moved one hand just enough to see the rounded bottom of the bottle, the clear amber liquid beyond the colorless glass almost beckoning to him from it's teasing position just inches from his fingertips. The hand fell to the bar top with a smack and he picked his head up, reaching out for the bottle.

“I wouldn't touch that.” The smooth, husky voice caused Zoro to pause, raising an arched eyebrow at the bottle. He wasn't that drunk...was he? He was pretty sure bottles didn't talk. But he also hadn't seen anyone over here, which was one reason he came over here. It was quiet and dark and there was this oh so tempting bottle of what looked like some sort of rum and...and...

Zoro reached out, just barely brushing his fingers against the warm edge of the glass, as if testing it; daring it to speak to him again. “I said don't touch it.” The voice spoke again, followed this time by an actual human being. And well, hot damn, if it wasn't one that Zoro found quite appealing in his drunken state. Blonde hair and light skin, a tall lithe frame, all wrapped in a nice black suit. His shoulders were a bit narrower than Zoro would have normally liked, but he knew better than to judge a book, or well, man, in this instance, by his cover, having first met Luffy and not giving him enough credit for the power that guy packed in a punch.

He rose up from behind the bar like he owned the fucking place, all confident and alluring, deep blue eyes narrowed at him in suspicion before something flickered in recognition and a sneer crossed his mouth. Flicking his head to the side, tossing the blonde hair back over his eye, he spoke again, his voice the very brain halting sound Zoro really didn't need right now. “Well, if it isn't Roronoa Zoro. What, by chance, do I owe this pleasurable meeting to?”

The words left his mouth before Zoro could really do much about it. “Who the fuck are you?”

The blonde leaned back, slightly shocked at Zoro's outburst, eyes widening for a moment, before regaining the sneer and lifting a glass from under the counter. “Is that really the way to speak to the man who holds the power to give you more booze you shitty bastard?” he raised an eye brow at Zoro as he swung a small glass between long fingers. “Shall we try that again?”

Zoro bristled at the comment, quickly searching the man's face before rising slightly out of his chair as he leaned forwards over the counter. “Who you calling a bastard, you curly browed twit!” He gave a sharp nod before planting his ass back into the chair.

The man clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “Yes, because I have never heard that one before.” Setting the glass down, the blonde, deftly undid the buttons to his suit coat, taking it off and folding it, before tucking it under the counter top. He ignored Zoro completely, continuing by rolling the sleeves of his light and dark blue striped dress shirt, that very oddly matched the table clothes, and adjusting his black tie. Zoro sat and watched quietly as he brain swam around in his skull as he tried to wrap just what it was about the blonde he found so interesting.

The racer couldn't quite settle on one thing or another beyond the initial thought and that was quickly turning into something he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with right now. Or maybe he did. He wasn't so sure if it was him talking or the alcohol messing with his hormones. Maybe some of both. Resting his chin in his hand, Zoro gave the other man a cocky grin. “I'm sorry.”

“Yes and I'm the owner of this place.”

“You don't look like Iceberg to me.” Zoro chuckled to himself, feeling quite smug. “You are most certainly a lot cuter than that man.”

“Excuse me?” The blonde's voice seemed to drop as he paused in opening the bottle that was on the counter. He raised an eyebrow at Zoro before he gave a sharp twist of his wrist, breaking the wax seal on the bottle. “Did you really just say what I think you said?”

Zoro paused, trying to think back. What had he just said? Being as he normally wasn't ever drunk, being so now was causing him to forget himself and what was coming from his mouth. He was pretty sure he had told the blonde that he didn't look like...oh shit. He was totally hitting on the blonde bartender. What the hell was wrong with him?!

The blonde continued on, not waiting for Zoro to answer him as he tipped the bottle against the edge of the glass on the counter, filling it more than half way before sliding it with a single finger towards the other man. “I didn't think that of you. Quite interesting.”

Zoro stared dumbfounded at the drink in front of him, barely touching the back of his hand, his thought process trying to catch up and figure out a way to recover from this. It wasn't that he didn't care what the other man thought of him, just his personal life was his personal life and he was drunkenly and stupidly blurting it out to this complete stranger. This rather attractive stranger, but that wasn't the point here. He didn't have to wait long though as the blonde had dug out a rather expensive looking phone and was flipping through it quietly.

With a small satisfying grunt, the blonde turned the phone to face Zoro, a rather decent picture of himself and Perona across the wide screen. “This just showed up on the news apps. Guess I just assumed you and her were dating.”

“Yeah right,” Zoro snorted as the blonde took the phone away, looking at the picture once more. “Take a good look at that picture, you will notice I am trying to flee for my life.”

“Ya don't say.” Flicking his thumb across the phone, the other man shrugged and put his phone away. “So then, if the famous racer isn't dating his partner, there must be someone?”

Zoro scowled into his glass as he picked it up. “Do bartenders get paid to try to leech information out of people? Are you going to the press with this shit?”

“I'm not normally a bartender if you must know. I actually run this set up here. If you had bothered to notice the business card you are drooling on.”

Zoro wiped at his chin, gaining a chuckle from the bartender. “I'm not drooling you bastard.”

“Could have fooled me.” Something about his voice irked Zoro. It was suave, but annoying all at the same fucking time. The green haired man kept fighting with himself in his head, torn between not talking to get him to shut up and wanting to know what types of sounds he could get that husky voice to make. Okay, maybe he should stop drinking. His smile got under his skin and even though he was pretty sure it was the alcohol talking Zoro wanted to both punch him in his cocky little face and find out if the man was teasing him or possibly actually interested.

Setting his glass down, he picked up the previous blurry piece of paper. This was the same light blue as the table clothes, deep blue lettering in a swirled script across the top. A phone number underneath the three words. _All Blue Catering._ “So you're a cook?” Zoro flipped the card over, but it was simply blue and blank. “Not much of a business card. Who are ya supposed to ask for when you call that number?”

“You ask for me.” He said calmly.

“So I ask for the cook then?” Zoro tapped the card against the counter in his left hand, reaching for his glass with his right and picking it up casually. With a large gulp, he finished the glass, dropping it the last couple breaths to the counter top, gaining himself a glare from the blonde cook turned bartender. “Does the cook have a name?”

“Not one that I'm gonna tell a shitty jerk like you.” Smooth as silk that voice was, its tone calm and almost seductive. It had to be the alcohol doing this to him. He watched carefully, well as carefully as his drunken state would let him, as the man filled the glass a second time for him. “How'd you get up here?”

“I walked.” Zoro spoke sarcastically. “Duh.”

“That's not what I meant.” The blonde gave a frown. “Who let you in this room? We aren't ready to serve the guests of this party, yet here you sit.” He gestured to Zoro with his hand, then turned to double check the row of bottles on the back of the bar. Turning back, he sighed and leaned against the counter, resting his arms on it near Zoro. “You seem pretty drunk already though, Roronoa Zoro, I'm not even really sure I should be serving you.”

“You don't have to call me that.” Zoro spoke into his glass as he polished off this drink as well. “Most of the time people don't go around using my full name.”

“Oh?” The cook raised himself up on his elbows a little. “Then what do they call you? Marimo?” He gave a half smirk, raising one of his curled eyebrows in mock teasing.

“You're funny cook.” Zoro set the glass down and pushed from the bar. The rum was beginning to hit him now, reigniting his fading buzz. This guy had filled that little glass pretty well each time and it was most definitely more than what should have been in there. A nice warm heat pooled in his gut and he was happy to let it sit there. “I'm blowing this joint. I'm gonna go home.”

Turning Zoro reached into his suit pocket, pulling out his phone as he stumbled back towards the door. His shoulder collided with the wall and he hung there for a minute as he pressed the button on his phone and flicked through it till he found the app he needed. Normally, he didn't need such a thing, but in his current state, Zoro decided this would be a better idea. “Caime,” he pushed off the wall, holding the phone close to his mouth and pushing through the door. “Thousand...”

Zoro stopped in the middle of the hallway. “No,” he said quietly, pausing to really think about what he wanted to do. He could go home and sleep this off or he could walk around the city and try not to get arrested while he walked this off. This was difficult. Scratching at the back of his head, finally he shrugged. “Yeah, Thousand Sunny Caime.” He gave a sharp nod and headed for the stairs, fighting with the carpet the whole time as it tried to trip him.

The blonde bastard laughed behind him and Zoro turned to look at him. Once again he had the suit jacket on, hands in his pockets, but all Zoro could really seem to focus on was how long the bartender's legs seemed to be. He stood with hips cocked to the side as he smirked at him. “What's wrong Marimo? Can't walk straight?”

“I can to!” Zoro snapped and slipped off the first step, catching himself on the railing.

With an open laugh, the blonde stepped up to the railing, placing both hands delicately on the railing top, splaying his fingers as he took a deep breath. “Ladies and gentlemen; if I may have your attention please!” His eyes flicked to Zoro, who had now righted himself against the railing, but was still hanging on for dear life and grinned, large and mischievous. Taking a single step back, he bowed slightly, his long legs making the action graceful and seamless. “Dinner is now being served.”

“Fuck you!” Zoro hissed as the blonde sauntered off down the hall with an open laugh. Turning back, wide-eyed to the stairs, Zoro was horrified as the large crowd seemed to all shift in one motion towards him and the stairs. There was no way in hell he was stable enough to walk through this throng of people without getting caught! Or trampled. Or both.

Maybe if he stayed against the railing he could sneak down as everyone wandered up in one massive herd of hungry noise. People were already upon him, his concept of time twisted from the amount of alcohol he had consumed in such a short amount of time. Faces blurred past him, mostly, thankfully ones he didn't know. Not that they didn't know him. His characteristic green hair kinda made him stick out. “Zoro!” Luffy's voice sounded and he caught a glimpse of the bubbly man bounding up the stairs towards him, his bother still hot on his heels. “Time for food Zoro!”

“I'm not all that hungry Luffy.” Zoro just nodded towards the base of the stairs. “I just wanna go down.”

“Are you drunk? Holy shit! I didn't think you could get drunk!” Ace laughed, obviously pretty tipsy himself. “This is great! Wait till I tweet this piece of gold!”

“Don't you dare.” Zoro growled at him. “Just get me outside you miserable bastards.”

Ace snapped a photo of Zoro, stuffing the phone back in his pocket before the green haired drunk could get it from him. “I am making that your new ID picture in my phone.” With a laugh, he pulled Zoro towards him, grabbing an arm and pulling Zoro's arm over Ace's shoulder. “Come on ya drunk fool, let's get you outside.”

“But...foood. Ace.” Luffy shuffled on the step, whining to his bother, getting bumped and jarred by the people as they passed.

“Go on Luffy, I will be back up in a minute. Once I get Zoro outside.” Ace nodded towards the top of the stairs over his shoulder, giving Luffy a grin. “I won't be gone long.”

“Okay,” Luffy grabbed at his hat as someone knocked into him, grinning wildly. “Night Zoro, feel better!” And he turned, taking off up the stairs and disappearing into the crowd.

Zoro sighed, pretty annoyed at the fact that Ace had to physically haul his ass down the stairs, but he knew there was no way he was going to get there otherwise. The black haired man prattled on as they went, talking about what he hoped the upcoming year would bring and how the gym was improving with the two's latest business trip out of town. Before he realized it, Ace was pushing out the front doors into the cool night air. “There we are Zoro.” Ace detached himself from his friend and took a step back. “Are you sure you are gonna be okay? You want me to give you a ride home?”

“Naw,” Zoro waved him off, swaying back and forth on the street. He pulled his phone back out of his pocket and thumbed to the screen he needed and turned in a circle as the large arrow from the GPS pointed behind him from where he was facing right now. “Caime's got this.” He waved Ace off and started walking. He wasn't sure where the other man went, but he was pretty sure Ace ventured back inside since he had told Luffy he would be right back.

Zoro didn't need a baby sitter anyways. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He did train at a gym with MMA fighters after all, plus it was no easy feat to haul around those damned motorcycles all the time. Ugh, motorcycles....he had to redo the Kitetsu. At least it would keep him busy this winter in between all of Ace's matches and the photo shoots. When were those anyways? He didn't think he had been told, but then again, Franky may have mentioned it and Zoro just wasn't paying attention. Ya know, because _that_ had never happened before.

Zoro stopped after recovering from a trip over a difference in the sidewalk and leaned against a street lamp, glaring down at his phone as Caime was telling him he needed to turn around. Like that damned GPS knew what she was talking about anyways. He knew how to get to his own home, even if it was quite a walk from the city. Kinda couldn't have a motorcycle dealership slash repair shop in the middle of a compact city.

Frowning, he turned around, wandering back and forth across the sidewalk, keeping a close eye on his phone and for when Caime told him he needed to turn again. Not that he was lost at all, he was drunk. Yeah, that's it. He needed Caime tonight because he was too shit faced to know what he was doing or where he was headed otherwise. That was what he was telling himself anyways.

Turning a corner, he noticed a car behind him but at first didn't think much of it as it took the right with him down the street. It didn't really bother him till he realized that the vehicle was tailing him, purposely not driving past him. Hanging a quick left, and Caime screaming at him all the while, Zoro let out a low growl and turned to the car as it turned the corner with him.

The sleek dark blue car pulled up next to the curb, the driver lowering the black tinted window to reveal that fucking shit headed cook, a cigarette now dangling from his mouth. “Get in you drunk lost moron. Granted this has been quite comical, but now you are just getting ridiculous.”

“Cook?” Zoro tilted his head. “What the hell are you doing out here? Thought you had a catering business to attend to tonight.”

“Naw,” he flicked some ash off the cigarette out the window, before setting it back against his lips and inhaling. “Those morons got it covered. You are far more interesting.”

“I don't need your help. I got Caime.” Zoro held up his phone, getting a raised eyebrow from the man in the car.

“Oh, your girlfriend?” His voice had that mocking tone back to it, mixed with what Zoro thought was slight disappointment. That could have been his imagination though since he was pretty sure the blonde was going to become a new member of his bathroom fantasies.

“Naw, Usopp's GPS.” Zoro held the phone back towards him in both hands, fiddling with it a little and turning it sideways with a tilt of his head.

“Oh get in the car, you marimo idiot.” the blonde sighed, shaking his head and flicking his spent cigarette out onto the sidewalk. “Let me give you a lift home. It's not that far from where I need to be going anyways, honestly.”

Zoro hesitated. This could end two ways. Really badly, him making a complete fool of himself in a number of different ways including and surely not limited to him throwing up in this guy's car to making some sort of unwanted drunken move on him. Of course this could end quite well with him making some sort of drunken move and getting laid out of the deal, but he really didn't think this guy even swung that way. Of course he had been wrong before!

Making a mental note that he was most likely going to end this night with some sort of black eye, he shrugged and staggered around to the passenger side of the car and dropped into the seat, barely getting the door closed before the blonde hit the gas and took off down the street. The two were quiet for a minute, just listening to the engine shift gears as the cook slammed on the shift stick. Finally, after looking around the small two person car, Zoro decided to speak. “So...” he said calmly, trying not to sound as drunk as he was. “Care to explain why I'm so interesting?”

“Hm?” The man turned his head towards him, but never took his eyes off the road. Zoro turned to look at him, the street lights overhead flashing across the blonde hair as they drove along. “Never seen anyone with green hair before.”

Zoro frowned. “That's it? Really? Well guess what blondie, it's real, so mystery solved.”

“That so?” Zoro thought he saw a slight smirk, but it flashed quickly and was back to the neutral expression as he drove. “Too bad.”

The racer raised an eyebrow at this comment, a slight tilt to his head. Okay, he was most undoubtedly hearing what he thought he was hearing. Silence fell over them again as the blonde took the last right out of the city, stepping on the gas and racing the couple miles towards the Thousand Sunny as fast as he dared. Which seemed to be pretty fast, Zoro was fairy certain they were buzzing along at a good clip past the speed limit cause it was something he, himself would do when he was out cruising around on Shuusui. “So,” the cook said, pulling into the parking lot of the Sunny, Zoro digging a set of shop keys out of his pants pocket. “Are you able to crash here for the night? Now that I think about it, I just assumed this would be where you wanted to go.” He laughed at his own stupidity and Zoro couldn't help but grin. He got out of the car, closing the door, leaning on the open window.

“I live here.” He blurted it out before he knew what else he was saying, jerking a thumb towards where he knew the apartment lay upstairs. The bartender quirked an eyebrow at him in interest, so Zoro took that daring drunk question, the words falling out of his mouth before he could stop them. Not that he would even if he was sober. He had made up his mind on the way here. “You...wanna see the shop? I could give you a look around the show room.”

The blonde gave a calm blink before flicking the keys off and pulling them from the ignition, opening his door and stepping out. Zoro could hear his dress shoes click on the pavement as he turned slightly, waiting for Zoro to walk around the car and towards the side of the building. “Where are you going?”

“Gotta use the back door. I don't have a set of keys to the front door. Normally don't need them. Don't worry though, we can get to the front from out back.” Zoro walked as he spoke, the cook catching up to him quickly with his damned long legs. He was beginning to sober up a little, not a whole hell of a lot, though, and knew he needed to get something to eat before too long. He stuffed the key into the back door and hip checked it open, sliding through none to gracefully, the cook quietly walking behind him. “Hang on,” Zoro said as he flicked on some lights. “I gotta get out of this damned suit.” And without waiting, dashed up the stairs into the apartment.

He changed quickly, throwing on a pair of sweat pants and one of his white shirts, grabbing a couple pieces of bread and smearing some peanut butter between them before coming, barefoot, back down the stairs. His feet padded against the cement as he walked back over to the blonde who was now standing, hands shoved in his pockets, staring down at what was left of his racing bike. The cook looked up, a small frown on his face. “This the bike?”

“What's left of it.” Zoro shrugged, taking a bite of his makeshift sandwich. “We will start tearing it apart on Monday.” With a jerk of his head, he turned towards the small door that led to the show room. “Come on cook, I will show you what an actual bike looks like. I have my street bike out here along with all the bikes that are for sale.”

“Can't believe you walked away from that.” The blonde looked over his shoulder to the bike as Zoro paused to open the side door to the show room.

With a chuckle, Zoro held the door open as the blonde slid past, chest barely touching his own as he made his way into the open show room. “I didn't,” he said with a smirk, catching the slightest hint of the other man's cologne. He bit his lip to stifle a moan as the scent seemed to invade his mind in all the right places. “Guess I wasn't breathing when they hauled my ass outta there. I don't remember.” Letting the door close behind him, Zoro took a bite of the food in his hand and padded over to where the blonde was standing in front of a sleek pink bike. “So anyways, that's Perona's newest model, the...uh, crap. I don't remember. Cutie or some crap. I don't know where she comes up with names.”

The two walked along, the blonde only seeming to be half interested in what Zoro was saying as he watched through half lidded eyes as the racer explained the bikes to him. Zoro began to feel a little less drunk once the bread and peanut butter actually hit his stomach and by the time they made their way to where his old Yubashiri sat on the stage, he was a little less dizzy and a little more aware of the cook and the way his eyes seemed to be following him.

Upon completing his little spiel on the bike, Zoro turned back to the cook, rubbing a hand through his hair. “It's not the most exciting stuff if you aren't really into bikes, which you don't really seem like you are. You could have stopped me at any time ya know.”

“You seemed like you were enjoying yourself.” The phrase was simple, to the point and the voice still made Zoro's head swim. The cook gave a half-assed smirk and turned, shoes sliding across the floor, hands stuffed in his pockets. “Some of these are quite impressive.”

“None of them beat out my other bike though,” Zoro said as they walked back towards the shop. “Have you ever been in Water Seven? That white bike in the front room is mine as well.”

“You own the Wado Ichimonji? How much did that cost you? I thought a female racer owned it.” The bartender raised an eyebrow at Zoro as the two stepped back into the open shop, pausing at the door so Zoro could lock it again. “Didn't she die though? Get killed in a crash?”

Zoro was quiet as he turned the lock, listening for the tell tale _click_ before turning back to face the cook, who unknowingly stirred a raging hornets nest of emotion in the racer. He nodded once, looking at the floor as he leaned back against the wall at the base of the stairs that led to the apartment. “Yeah, she was killed in a crash. One she should have walked away from. One I'm—” He stopped, swallowing and closing his eyes as a hand came up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “That's a rough topic okay.”

Taking a deep breath, Zoro swallowed, moving his hand over his eyes as he heard the cook move near by. “What if...” there was a pause in the voice as it hit Zoro's ears, low and throaty. The green haired racer could just see the smirk on the bartender's face as he spoke. “I gave you a way to forget it?”

“Huh?” Zoro pulled his hand away from his face, but before he could get it too far, it was smacked away, the blonde's body sliding flush with his own as the man's mouth crushed against his. Zoro went rigid for a second, neither fighting nor accepting the kiss, as he just stared at the closed eyes of the blonde. Then, with a groan, he relaxed into the kiss, arms coming to rest on the other man's hips. He knew what he wanted, the cook did, as he nipped at Zoro's lower lip and grinding against him, causing the racer to gasp in his drunken state and open his mouth just enough for a hot tongue that wasn't his own to enter his mouth.

He fought back though, bringing his own tongue to meet the blonde's as one hand slid up the man's back to wrap in the blonde hair at the base of his neck. They may have been fighting in his own mouth, but there was no way he was just going to let this cook man handle him and take control. Oh hell no. He pulled back finally, pulling the blonde away from him by the hair. “Whoa, whoa, whoa now,” he said, panting and swallowing once. “Who even said—” He stopped, lost for words, drunken brain still swimming in a fuzzy stream screaming _holy fuck the blonde is into guys!_

“I'm sorry,” the blonde stepped back a pace and Zoro could feel the body heat leave him as the man did so. “I shouldn't have. Just something about the look on your face when you mentioned that racer. I—I wanted to make it go away.”

He could feel himself reaching out to the blonde to pull him back to him and Zoro couldn't stop himself from doing so as the body came flush with his again and he gave a small smirk, jerking his head in the direction of the apartment above them. “Wanna take this to my room?”

The second his bedroom door closed the cook's mouth was on his again, hands nimbly sliding under his shirt as he fumbled to get that damned suit jacket off. The blonde's fingers licked at his abs before withdrawing to remove the bothersome jacket with a click of the tongue and a grumbled warning to not ruin his clothes. Shoes were toed off and tie loosened as he turned back to Zoro, an almost feral look to the one showing blue eye.

For a split second it crossed his mind that maybe he was too drunk for this, but as soon as the bartender's mouth was back on his, hot and wet, he abandoned the thought and pulled the striped shirt free, dragging it and his hands up smooth pale flesh. The man groaned, grinding his crotch against Zoro's hip and already he could feel the beginning of the lithe man's excitement.

His own heart was pounding, all the blood rushing south as the cook's shirt was easily removed and Zoro got a good look at the chest of this man. His earlier thoughts of not judging were correct as under that shirt was a lean muscled body, not an inch of fat anyway. Each muscle rolled with grace under the light skin as the blonde pulled his arms free of the shirt, wrapping them around Zoro's neck as he came back for another fierce kiss.

The blonde's hands worked their way down Zoro's back sliding just the tips of his fingers over the muscles of his spine till he came to the hem of his shirt, flicking both hands under the fabric and pressing into the flesh of his lower back. The racer took a step forwards towards his bed, forcing the smaller man to step back as the two worked their way towards the bed. Sliding a hand to the center of the muscle hard chest, Zoro pushed back, the blonde catching his knees on the edge of Zoro's bed and landing awkwardly upon it with a small bounce.

“What the hell marimo?” He snapped as he came up on elbows. “That any way to treat a guest?”

“Is trying to seduce me in my own work space the way for a guest to treat a host?” Zoro shot back, voice husky as he crawled onto the bed and over the blonde.

“Guess not.” He gave a smirk as Zoro loomed into his space, shifting to hold his weight on his knees and grabbing at the slim hips once again as he leaned to kiss at the blonde's neck. He tilted his head to the side, still perched on his elbows, jerking his hips up as Zoro bit down on one part of his neck close to his ear.

The bartender's hands were wandering again, coming to the shirt and bunching it up in his hands as he pulled it up and over Zoro's head, breaking the contact with his neck as he pulled it off. There was a pause as the shirt was discarded and the cook got a good look at Zoro's chest and the long scar across it. Zoro paused, watching the cook's movements as a single hand came up to run down the long jagged line, eyes following close behind. Then the deep blue orbs flicked up to Zoro's own dark eyes and the racer thought he saw something there he couldn't identify before a hand grabbed his hair and forced his head down to lock mouths with the blonde again.

A leg came up, sliding up Zoro's side to wrap around his waist and before Zoro knew what was up, or down, in this case, he was staring up at the blonde, who was smirking triumphantly. As he settled himself against Zoro's growing hard on, wiggling his ass just enough to make Zoro's eyes roll back in his head with a groan, the racer felt those fingers again, trailing down over his abs towards the hem of his pants.

Thumbs hooked under the material and pulled down as Zoro watched with a smirk knowing right where this was going. Happened every time. No one believed him. “Holy fuck.” The blonde breathed out, eyes darting to up to his face as his mouth hung open slightly. “It's fucking green.”

“No shit ya bastard, I told ya so.” With a chuckle, Zoro shifted his hips, knocking the blonde off balance, causing him to catch himself on his hands, swinging his face dangerously close to Zoro's own. The blonde swallowed, licking his lips and biting his lower lip as Zoro spoke, voice straining with want at this point. “How do you want to do this?”

Zoro was pretty sure the blonde blurted out the words before he really meant to say them, given the look on his face after the fact, but it was all he needed to hear. “Never been fucked by a guy with green pubic hair before.”

In one semi-fluid motion, Zoro flipped the two over again, quickly undoing the belt, button and zipper to his pants, hooking his thumbs under the pants and boxers and pulling them down, dragging blunt nails over heated flesh, releasing the confined erection and removing the pants all together, dropping them in a heap by his bed. “And you're really a blonde.”

“No shit sherlock!” The cook snapped, kicking Zoro in the shoulder. With a grunt, he raised an eyebrow at the new twist to the bartender's arsenal as he reached over to the drawer in his bedside table, opening it and removing the bottle of lube he kept in there. Flicking the drawer shut, Zoro snapped the top to the bottle open, squeezing a bit onto his fingers, rubbing them together with his thumb to warm the slick mess up. The blonde raised an eyebrow at this. “Considerate,” he said, half mocking, half actually thankful.

Zoro leaned back over the lithe form, ignoring the heaving chest and starting with small nips at the defined abs as he slid the back of his hand down a muscled thigh, encouraging the blonde to spread his legs wider as Zoro's chin hit against the blonde's hard on. The cook's breath hitched slightly at the slight friction and the racer took his changes being between what looked to be rather powerful legs if the muscles had anything to say about it.

All at once, he wrapped his tongue around the head of the blonde's cock at the same time fingers danced around the cook's entrance and blonde sucked in a breath, that came back out in a shuddered moan as Zoro took the blonde into his mouth as he pressed a single finger into the cook. His right hand came to wrap around the throbbing length of the cook as he teased the head with his tongue, circling the ridge and dipping into the slit in a seemingly successful attempt to distract from his fingers.

The long low groan the man gave as he relaxed his legs, giving Zoro more space to work and the hands threading into his short hair were both good signs and he took this chance to introduce a second finger, curling the two around as he familiarized himself with the blonde's body. Then came the halted gasp, hands tightening almost painfully in his hair, as his fingers brushed against the blonde's prostate. Lucky guess if Zoro did say so himself and he pressed the third and final finger into the shaking body of the blonde, stretching and scissoring his fingers. All the while the bartender seemed to be trying to suppress as much noise as possible.

Zoro worked the blonde with his fingers and mouth for a minute before shaking the hands free of his hair and withdrawing completely from him,causing the cook to look up at him from where he had thrown his head back against Zoro's pillows. Reaching for the lube again, Zoro poured some in his palm and wrapped a hand around himself, hissing at the cold against his own heated and throbbing flesh, giving a few quick pulls to coat himself before reaching for the quivering thighs of the cook.

He really had no idea why he was doing this. It had to be because he was drunk and even though he was aware of every single thing that was going on, Zoro was unable to stop himself from doing it. It was almost like his sober self was just along for the ride as his drunken self brought strangers home and fucked them in his bed. Too late to back out now he supposed.

The blonde's back arced beautifully as Zoro pressed in, sliding past the rings of heat, burying himself in the warmth of this foreign body. And both men moaned in unison as they stilled to let the panting cook gain his senses. After a moment and a harsh swallow, the bartender bit down on his lip, nodding his head vigorously, encouraging Zoro to move.

That was all he needed as the green haired man started a slow rhythm, pulling back from the other man, till he was almost free of the warmth before thrusting back in, arcing that back once more. Those long, lean and yes, quite powerful legs wrapped tightly around him as Zoro fell into a fast pace, the blonde's muffled whimpers and moans into his pillow in an attempt to keep quiet, urging him forwards.

The cook's hands wrapped in the crumpled blankets of Zoro's bed as he slammed into the lithe and willing body that was so savagely wrapped around him, ankles digging into his hips as he rocked with him. Twisting slightly, Zoro aimed for that area he had just barely hit before and struck gold as the blonde let out a strangled cry, actually sitting up and wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck, throwing the green haired man off balance and knocking the two of them to the side of the bed.

Some how coming out of the tangled mess of limbs, the cook ended up on top, Zoro clinging to rocking hips as the blonde pressed smooth hands against a sweaty chest, taking it upon himself to continue to hit his own pleasure center. He still bit his lip, which only served to turn Zoro on more at this point, to keep the moans to a minimum, but he threw his head back and just ground his hips down hard against Zoro as he thrust upwards into the slim body.

Knees pressed into tan hips as Zoro wrapped his hand around the cook's neglected hard on causing a slight hitch to his panting before he let out a low unchecked moan, dropping his head forwards against his own chest, hands tightening on the muscles of Zoro's pecs. “Fuck I'm...I'm gonna...” The cook's voice was raw with lust as his whole body seemed to tense around and on top of Zoro.

The blonde slammed himself down on Zoro's throbbing cock once more before peaking, spilling his lust on the racer's hand and across his chest, his whole body clamping down hard on Zoro as he threw his head back once more in a gasped out cry of pleasure. The green haired racer groaned as the blonde tightened around him, giving a couple more frantic thrusts before his back arced and he spilled into the sated blonde, filling him with his own satisfied lust.

Blue eyes barely slights looked down at him as Zoro lay panting, arms outstretched on either side of him and he gave a half smile as he swallowed, trying to catch his breath. Already he could feel sleep closing in on him. The combination of being drunk and good drunken sex quickly over taking his senses. He felt the blonde slid off him and his weight shift to the bed next to him as he fought to keep his eyes open. Suddenly they felt really heavy though and as sleep overtook him, Zoro remembered nodding yes to the blonde's question if he minded if he had a smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Light pierced his eyes, snagging away the loving darkness and blissfully unaware sleep he was in and Zoro groaned, rolling over, burying his head into the pillow as his bedroom door slammed open. “Care to explain... _Marimo_?” Franky sounded pissed off and Zoro picked his head up, blinking and squinting at the other man over his shoulder.

Franky was framed in his door, arms crossed, deep disappointed frown etched on his face. “Wha...?” All of a sudden, the racer's head began to throb and he dropped back onto the pillow with a groan, waving a hand at the mechanic. “Shut the light off Franky. I got one hell of a headache.”

“Not till you answer me.” Franky shifted and recrossed his arms with a shake of his head. “I didn't think you were that type of person Zoro.”

“What type of person?” He muttered into his pillow.

“The type that cheats on their boyfriend Zoro. Man, I knew you got stupid when you were drinking...yeah, Luffy told me Usopp snuck you all alcohol, but this is bad even for you.”

“I didn't cheat on anyone!” Zoro sat up despite his headache, slamming his arms against the bed, glaring at Franky. “That bastard called me last night during the fucking party to break up with me! He _called_ Franky. Didn't even have the balls to say it to my face!”

Zoro's head swam, pain throbbing behind his eyes and across his forehead, swinging madly into his temples as events of last night began to swim around in his dehydrated brain. Kamakiri calling him and him chugging that amazing sake...he would have to ask Kaya where she got it, so he could order some. Then the bar, his walk around the city, well more like stagger around the city. Then the car that picked him up and the bartender with that amazing pliable body...

The bartender.

Oh shit!

His eyes slid shut and he brought his hands up to cover his face as waves of images crashed into his frontal lobe of the blonde cook. Bringing the guy back here and fucking him taking up a good portion of the show. But man, what a show! He was quite glad he had gotten a front row seat, so to speak. Zoro didn't even know his damned name though for crying out loud! What the fuck had he been thinking? Oh yeah, that's right. He wasn't. “Sooo....” Franky's voice split his thoughts in half, dragging him back to the surface of his well of self loathing and mind numbing hang over. “Care to tell me who he was?”

“I...” Zoro started, bringing his hands away from his face to stare at them blankly. Had he spent the night?! How the hell did Franky know the horrible nickname the blonde had given him? _Holy shit the cook had actually stayed the night?!_ Why didn't he remember that?! Right, cause he normally passed the fuck out after sex. And he was drunk on top of that...ugh. “Cook?” He asked, looking over to the other man in hopes that answer would suffice. His roommate simply raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh my god...you don't know his _name_ do you?!” The blue haired man's mouth dropped open for a moment before he closed it with a snap. “Zoro!”

“It wasn't like I was in my right mind last night Franky!” He snapped, flipping the covers off the bed and throwing his feet over the edge. He must have gotten up at some point cause he had his pants back on, but he didn't remember that. Like he gave a fuck either way anyways.

“Well he seemed like a jerk anyways. Cocky bastard if you ask me.”

“You met him?” Oh good...that's the last thing he needed. If that was the case it meant the guy had indeed spent the whole fucking night here and Zoro had been too comatose to even realize it.

“Oh yeah,” Franky sounded quite sarcastic as he spoke. “Made coffee and offered to make breakfast. Guess someone didn't tell him that you had a roommate. A roommate the actually owned the room you sleep in! He was quite comfortable till I stumbled out of my room to make coffee. He got a phone call though and left in quite a hurry. Never got his name, but I guess that just makes two of us.”

“Okay, I get it.” Zoro stood up, a new wave of pain pounding on his brain and he wobbled slightly before stepping forwards towards Franky and the door. “Was just some drunk one night stand anyways. Not like it really matters much.”

“I at least try to get a girl's name first.” Franky moved aside to let Zoro past as the green haired man chuckled slightly, regretting it instantly and rubbing at the side of his head.

He paused in the bathroom door, looking back at Franky with the first cocky grin of the morning. “Believe me, that guy was not most definitely _not_ a girl Franky.” Zoro shut the door before Franky had a chance to respond.

Turning the shower on, he stood facing the mirror, taking in his shit complexion of the morning. His eyes were blood shot and he swore he could see his temples pulsing with each beat of his heart that seemed to focus in his skull. His tongue felt swollen and his mouth almost painfully dry. Also tasted like shit; he really needed to brush his teeth. His body ached, in both the good, post sex sense and the bad, drinking sucks sense. A nice hot shower would certainly relax his body and hopefully help with the headache. Picking up his toothbrush, he set about painfully starting his morning.

But that still left the blonde and his strange behavior. Okay, staying the night and leaving before he woke wasn't that strange, Zoro himself had done that in the past. The strange part was the fact that he had hung around to fucking make coffee and even offer to make Franky breakfast! Had that occurred strictly because he did think that Zoro was the only one to live above the shop. It wouldn't be unreasonable since they must have both been asleep when Franky had come home.

Blonde bastard was fucking weird though. Offering to cook breakfast? What the fuck was that shit? He spit in the sink and ran the water to rinse his mouth and the toothbrush.

Zoro stripped off his pants and stepped into the shower, thankful that the water was hot and it felt good against his skin. Dropping his head forwards under the spray, he took a long slow deep breath in through his mouth, letting the warm spray invade his throat and lungs, soothing as it went. Even they hurt today. He would have to go back over the paperwork that Dr. Crocus sent him home with to see exactly what it was that could be causing this.

Opening his eyes, he stared at the drain, watching the water swirl around the opening before slowly trailing his eyes up over his own body. He was littered with bruises from the crash, some fading and almost gone, others still deep, dark and highly visible; his chest most of all. Yet, right there standing out in the middle of all the dark purple splotches across his chest, and the few light burn marks from where the paramedics had used those fucking resuscitation paddles on him, was the deep scar. For whatever reason the cook had taken a moment to trace it, draw his fingers down it softly and Zoro found himself repeating the action now. He only wished he could identify what had flitted across those blue eyes.

That man, by far, had been one of his weirdest and most enticing sexual experiences to date. Most of the time people wanted to date him because they thought he had money or because of his name. This guy seemed to actually be remotely interested in the person. Of course that could also just be his own drunk thoughts making stuff up. He really couldn't get carried away here. A drunk fuck was a drunk fuck after all.

It still didn't answer his question to the odd behavior though.

A knock on the door caused him to look over towards it through the sheer curtain and he could make out an excited voice from the other side. “Zoro! You gotta see what Usopp did!”

“Chopper?!” Zoro shut the water off, regretting the words as he raised his voice to make sure it went through the sound of the water and door clearly. “What are you doing here?” He said a bit quieter as he wrapped a towel around his hips. He grabbed a second one, scrubbing it through his hair as he opened the door.

There beaming in the hallway was a happy little Chopper, the teen's bright brown eyes wide with excitement. In his hands he held a blue bike helmet and he held it up to for Zoro to see. “Look! Usopp painted my pink hat on it!” Zoro nodded quietly, trying not to hint to the medical student that he felt like shit. The techie had done a great job on the helmet though, a light pink semi-circle painted above the visor that had also been painted pink. It suited the teen perfectly. “Now we can go riding together like you promised!”

“Yeah.” He ruffled the teen's hair and went to step past him to get dressed when Chopper grabbed his arm, poking at his chest. “What?”

“All the bruising. I never got a look at it in the hospital.” His happy expression changed to one of sadness as he frowned, holding tightly to his helmet with his other arm.

Zoro patted his head with a faint smile. “Well that's not what you're here for today either. I am fine. It's just some bruising right? I wouldn't be able to have come home if it was still pretty bad, yeah? Let me get dressed.”

“Okay Zoro!” Chopper turned, running the few feet back into the kitchen area with a sharp nod of his head.

Zoro closed his door behind him, dressed in a pair of thick sweats and a long sleeved shirt as he didn't plan on doing much other than giving Chopper a ride on one of the bikes and lounging around and being miserable for most of the day. Of course plans never work out the way Zoro wanted and he knew today was going to be no different when he discovered, not only Franky, Chopper and Usopp in the kitchen, but Ace and Luffy. Oh, this quiet day just turned into a circus!

Luffy's laughter seemed to split Zoro's head right in two and the green haired man grit his teeth against the pain that seemed to be worsening as he slid into an empty chair at the table. Usopp gave him a sidelong glance, but said nothing as he went back to fiddling with his phone. Ace was the one to speak, looking right at Zoro with a large grin. “So, you made it home okay.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Zoro dropped his head into his hands, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his palms. “I got home.”

“You were pretty trashed.” Ace said, a slight chuckle to his voice. Next to him, Luffy was snickering in his 'shishishi' laugh that made him sound absolutely evil. “I have never seen you like that.”

“Normally don't get that way.” Zoro muttered from behind his hands. “Been a tough week; emotions fucking with me. Makes everything whacked.”

“What happened last night?” Usopp finally spoke, setting his phone down and lacing his fingers over the item on the table. Zoro pulled his face away from his hands looking over at his long time friend before he took a deep breath, letting it out with a sigh through his nose.

“Kiri broke up with me last night. Decided he couldn't live with the idea that I might die some day.” The racer frowned into his hands, attempting to glare through his palms. Franky paused in making a cup of coffee at the counter as the man spoke, having heard the story not too long ago himself.

The table fell silent as everyone looked at Zoro, slight sympathetic frowns on their faces. Usopp's eyes shifted to the table before he muttered a quiet 'oh.' Chopper looked from person to person, sharing the same saddened expression, but not entirely understanding what it was that this meant. Luffy slid his hat over his eyes, tilting his head forward. It was Ace that spoke. He gave a snort and jerked his head back, looking over to Zoro who still had his face halfway from his hands looking to Usopp.

“You don't need that shit. You need someone who will stand by you no matter what happened. Like Marco and me. Do you really think just anybody could stand by when Marco does what he does?” The black haired man slammed a fist on the table, causing Zoro to wince and everyone else to jump. “Pop some fucking pain killers man. We are going to the gym!”

“Woohoo!” Luffy jumped up, knocking his chair over as he did so. “I wanna ride back with Zoro!”

“No, Chopper does. I promised.” Zoro shook his head at Luffy. The group wandered downstairs, Zoro throwing back some pain medicine as they went. Chopper was excitedly bouncing up and down, asking all sorts of questions about the bike and how safe it was; how fast they could go and every other thing under the sun that he could think of. It was no surprise to Zoro though, and despite his head ache, grinned the whole ride to the gym, as Chopper laughed the entire way, arms tightly wrapped around his waist as he weaved Shuusui in and out of traffic, arriving first at the gym owned by Luffy and Ace.

The younger of the two men jumped out of Ace's jeep before it had even come to a complete stop, rushing to the doors and jamming a key into the lock. With a laugh, he flung the door open, running inside and scrambling around to turn on lights. The rest filed in, Ace sighing with a shake of his head as he grumbled to Usopp about how excitable Luffy could get.

Zoro watched as the lights flickered on from inside the door and Chopper ran a little ways into the open space to look at the words painted across the wall. “Usopp did you do this?!”

“Yep,” the techie walked over to his friend, putting a hand on Chopper's thin shoulder. “The Will of Determination Gym. Finished it last week actually.”

“The Will of D!” Luffy's voice sounded from the back room with a laugh before music started blaring from speakers in the corners of the room.

Ace sighed, dropping a hand onto Zoro's shoulder, coming to step up against his back. “So, want to tell me about last night? You don't ever get that kind of stupid drunk nor do you look like a fucking train hit you the following morning. What are you leaving out?”

Zoro turned his head slightly, Ace looming in his peripheral vision as he watched the other three men laugh and fool around along the line of treadmills under Usopp's masterwork signage. Luffy's older brother narrowed his eyes at Zoro, waiting for an answer that the racer really didn't want to give. Ace may have only been a little older, but he had this 'I'm the eldest' command about him that Zoro had always found hard to fight. “Let's go outback, away from these guys. I don't need every one of you knowing what I do in my spare time.”

“That good huh?”

“Or bad. Depends on how you look at it.” Zoro sighed through his nose and dropped his shoulders slightly as he stepped forwards, the two men making their way towards the back of the gym where the weight sets were. Mindlessly, Zoro selected some pretty hefty hand weights and stood, staring off, not even bothering to count reps. Next to him, Ace did something similar, but he could hear him mumbling a count under his breath.

Again, the nameless blonde rocketed in to Zoro's thought patterns unwillingly. What was it about the bastard that Zoro couldn't get out of his head? The guy had been a complete jerk to him, calling him names, making fun of him and his hair, yet...yet, he had those fleeting moments where something shifted and Zoro couldn't help be feel like the skinny little shit had actually been attempting to be real. To be caring and possibly open to how Zoro had been feeling. That first kiss was anything but lust. The racer was almost positive the only reason the bartender had kissed him in the first place was because Zoro felt like he was about to burst into tears at the mention of his sister.

In fact Zoro could vaguely remember him mumbling something along those lines through his drunken stupor. But the blonde had been holding back too. The way he had bit his lip to keep from calling out. Just thinking about it sent a wave shuddering down Zoro's body. “Wait, wait, wait...” Ace's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at him. Mouth open, weights in his hands at his sides as he starred at Zoro. “The _blonde_? Since when do you go for blondes?”

Oh shit! He blinked calmly at Ace, who snapped his jaw shut with a click. Had he been thinking out loud? He had to have been thinking out loud! How else would Ace know? Zoro gave a half nervous smile as he spoke. “What did I say?”

“The blonde.” Ace said again. “That's all you said. Which blonde Zoro? There were several blondes there last night.”

“Um...” Zoro stopped, eyes darting about as he searched for the right words to answer his friend with. Were there even right words? How the hell did he...oh fuck it. “I ended up sleeping with the blonde caterer last night.” He mumbled, dropping his head slightly, refusing to look at Ace.

“You... _what?!”_ Ace's voice rose a bit and a second later three heads poked around the corner of the wall. With a glare from Ace, they quickly disappeared and the freckled man stepped in close to Zoro, dropping his voice to a whisper. “The caterer?! That fucking jerk of a human being?! _That_ blonde?!”

“Yeah,” Zoro set down a weight and rubbed the back of his neck. “He's the one who got me home.”

“Wait...he came on to you?” Ace;s eyes widened as he spoke.

“Well, I think I started it at the party. I really don't remember, but it was him that picked me up while I was wandering around the city and drove me home. But I asked him if he wanted to see the bikes in the shop. He kissed me first.” Zoro tried to wrap his head around the happenings of the previous night as much as Ace was and hell he had been there!

“You think you started it?” Ace shook his head. “Holy cow Zoro! Was it worth it at least? That guy seemed like such an asshole.”

“Oh, he is.” Zoro agreed. “And yeah it was.” He couldn't help but grin at that. He was pretty happy with the fact he was able to remember most of the sex. One night stand or not, that was a night he really didn't care to forget. Ace was shaking his head at him, the strings to his hat swaying lightly around his throat.

“Man, you dumb ass.” He gave a small chuckle. “Now what are ya gonna do?”

“Whaddya mean 'what am I gonna do?' I'm not gonna do anything.” Zoro snorted. “Not like I will run into him again.”

“And if you do?” Ace shot back, raising an eyebrow.

“I will deal with it then.” Picking up his weights, Zoro went back to his mindless reps. Next to him, Ace snorted a laugh.

“That's just like you. Don't deal with a situation till it bites you in the face.”

“There is no situation Ace. A one night stand is a one night stand. That's the whole point of them. There's some sort of attraction, you get it out of your system and move on.”

“Lies.” Ace said flatly. “Roronoa Zoro doesn't do one night stands.”

Zoro sucked in a breath to snap back at Ace as Luffy's voice called for his brother. “The doc's here to see you!” As he finished yelling, a man walked around the corner. He didn't look like a doctor at all. He was covered in tattoos, wearing tight jeans and what looked like cowboy boots, a hoodie and a weird leopard print hat. And...and what that eyeliner?!

“Oh, hey Law.” Ace dropped the weights, turning to the tall thin man as he walked towards them, a brooding expression plastered across his face. Zoro couldn't help but think to himself, who the fuck is this guy?! But Ace seemed to know him and was rather friendly with him.

“Last one before the fights start.” Law's voice was quiet as he spoke, setting a bag down and rifling through it before taking out a stethoscope and pen light. Ace sat down on a lifting bench, easily taking off his shirt without even being asked as Law flashed the light across his eyes. “How's your sleeping pattern been?”

“Better.” Ace shrugged. “I just want to fight.”

“Why wouldn't you?” Zoro asked and Law turned to him like he had three heads. The man shook his head before turning back to Ace with a small frown. “Ace?” Zoro asked.

“That last fight of the last season...when that guy got that lucky hit in and I spent a week in the hospital...” Ace paused and Zoro filled the space with a 'yeah' the word holding the continuation of 'well continue.' “It's been messing with me ever since. Luffy jokes that I have narcolepsy, but it's actually TBI related. If it's bad enough, Law here says I can't fight.”

“And who is this guy anyways? I have never seen him before.” Zoro jerked his head at the man as he listened to Ace's breathing and spoke like the third man wasn't even there. Zoro didn't like the looks of this guy one bit. What type of doctor had the word 'death' tattooed across his hand anyways?

“I'm the MMA's doctor.” He said in that monotone drawl of his. “I used to do a little fighting while I put myself through college.” He said answering Zoro unasked question. His eyes flicked back to Ace, searching his face for a moment before he sighed. “I want to do another sleep test on you before I give you the go ahead.” Ace simply nodded. Standing straight, Law proceeded to return his items to his bag, giving Zoro a look over once again. “You're Roronoa-ya?”

“Yes.” He crossed his arms, glaring at the man. He didn't know why exactly, but something about this guy just irked him. Ace seemed to trust him though and the green-haired man knew that should have been enough, but Law seemed to be hiding...something. He just wasn't sure what.

Law gave a smile followed by a light chuckle. “I assure you there is no need to be worried about STDs. All the fighters have to be clean to partake. It's a new rule that was implemented several years ago. Just thought I would clear that up for you.” With that, the man picked up his bag, turned and left. The two watched him go before Ace burst out laughing, commenting about how Law was a creepy guy but an amazing doctor.

“That does not explain the weird remarks. I know damn well I don't have anything.” Zoro threw the weights down and stomped off back towards the front of the room. He rounded the corner, almost running into Usopp, who was looking down at his phone as he walked. “Hey man, watch where you are going.” Zoro said, flicking Usopp in the forehead.

“Huh? Oh Zoro, sorry.” He rubbed at his forehead for a second before turning back to his phone. “Just got a forwarded email from Franky. You should have too...”

“Left my phone at home.”

“Oh. Well, it's from Iceberg's secretary. Guess they want us to have the bikes there first thing in the morning. So we have to head home to get that taken care of.” Usopp frowned as he thumbed his way down the message. “I was gonna try to get some painting done tomorrow too.”

“And I was going to start on Kitetsu.” With a scowl, Zoro crossed his arms. “Well, let's get going then.” Stepping past Usopp, he headed for the door, picking up his helmet he had set on the bench just inside the door. He stepped onto the side walk as a couple men, Zoro recognized them as a couple of the older MMA fighters, walked into the gym. It was still weird to see how all the fighters from the area could get along and work out in Ace and Luffy's gym. Hell, Zoro had a hard enough time dealing with Perona, let alone many of the other racers. Oh well. Not like he really had to deal with them for long anyways. Most of the photo shoots were just him and Perona from the racing world. It was more about the MMA and this year, the kick boxers, than it was the motorcycle racers. Everyone knew Water Seven sponsored them. Not everyone knew about the other branches.

Chopper jumped onto the back of his bike just as he was getting ready to pull into traffic and he saw Ace and Usopp hop into the jeep from his side view mirrors, Luffy needing to stay behind now to run the gym. Once again, the teenager laughed the entire ride back to the shop and frowned with a saddened 'aaawww' when Zoro pulled into the back of the shop. He dropped his shoulders and just sat a minute pouting as Zoro pulled off his helmet, walking towards the employee area and Franky's office.

Flopping down in the chair that was there, Franky raised an eyebrow, shifting his ever present sunglasses to his forehead. “Did you read the email?”

“No, phone's upstairs. Usopp told me though. We have to be there at what time in the morning?” Zoro shrugged. Looked like he wasn't going to get a 'vacation' this year. Last year there had been an almost two month gap between the end of the racing season and the start of the photo shoots. “Why so early too?”

“Someone doesn't want to take the time to photoshop all the bruises out of the pictures this year I guess. That was a huge complaint last year. Starting the photo opts after the fighters had started kicking the shit out of each other.” Franky clicked on his mouse a few times before turning in his chair, crossing his arms as he watched Zoro. The man looked a bit better now that he had spent some time out of the house with his friends. “Why'd you do it?” He asked. He had never seen the other man do something like this before. Even after his sister died, he closed himself in, didn't go out looking for trouble.

“Why'd I do what?” Zoro raised an eyebrow at Franky. If that was the most random question on the planet. “I do a lot of shit Franky.”

“Bring that guy here.”

“Oh.” Zoro's eyes dropped to the floor and he gave a shrug. “I don't know. I didn't. Well, I did, but...he gave me a ride home last night cause I left the party and was just out wandering around the city. One thing led to another and...” he trailed off with a shrug. “I was drunk. It's not an excuse. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt this place.”

Franky nodded, cut off by a knock at the door and Perona's head popping in. “I'm here!” She saw Zoro and stuck her tongue out at him. “Loser. You got to leave the party early last night.”

“More like I snuck out.” He threw back.

“Whatever.” She dropped into the other chair, crossing her arms with a pout. “I was enjoying a quiet Sunday at home too. Just me and my stuffed bear. We were watching a horror movie and the guy was so cute.” She gave a breathy sigh, looking over to Zoro. “Cuter than you.”

“Would you stop that?” Zoro shifted his chair away from her. “You're freaking me out!”

“Anyways,” Franky shook his head as the two bickered in front of him, poking at each other and sticking tongues out. “What bikes do you want to bring this year?”

“Oh, I wanna bring a Cutie! Everyone loves pink!”

“No one likes pink Perona. These are a bunch of guys remember.” Zoro spread his fingers over his forehead with a shake of his head.

Usopp and Chopper's voices drifted in from the couch on the other side of the wall. The two were laughing at something that was on Usopp's laptop as the three talked in the office. Perona looked over her shoulder out to the two on the couch. “Bet they like pink. I thought you liked pink too Zoro. Don't all—”

“I don't like pink!” Zoro snapped. “Guess I need to give Shuusui a bath since I can't bring the Kitetsu anymore.” Slouching in his chair, Zoro sighed. “How many are we allowed to bring this year?”

“They are still trying to convince me to convince you to bring the Wado.”

“Not happening.” Zoro stood up, crossing his arms and looking to the board on the wall that had new concept bikes pinned to it. “Kinda wish these prototypes were done.”

“Actually...” Franky said turning to his computer. “I have an email from them, but I haven't opened it yet. Let's see...” Franky clicked on the email and was quiet a minute. “Oh. Oh wow!”

“What?!” Both Perona and Zoro said at the same time as they turned to Franky.

“The prototypes for the Zombie and Katana are all set. Gonna be making a special delivery to you guys this Sunday evening in light of Zoro's crash last week. Figured he could use some cheering up.” Franky read from the email, practically laughing the whole time. The two racers exchanged an excited high five and Zoro ducked out of the small office to tell the other two about the new bikes that would be arriving sometime that day.

 

* * *

 

Zoro woke bright and early Monday morning. Perona arrived right before opening and as Nami sat behind the desk to answer a phone call, the pink haired girl flipped the sign, skipping as she wandered back to the shop where he and Franky were loading the two new bikes into the trailer. Perona's street bike, a modified Cutie model she called Princess sat next to the Shuusui and would be loaded in a bit. Walking down the ramp, Zoro went out to the showroom to get the Yubashiri and pushed it outback easily, parking it and strapping it into the trailer.

Perona moved her own bike into the trailer and giggled the whole time as she did so, eyes wandering over to the new sleek black bike she had for whatever morbid reason had kept the name Zombie. Kinda fit her in a sense Zoro guessed. “No,” he said to Franky as he sat on his bike, Perona jumping into the passenger seat of the truck. “I wanna drive there.”

“Suit yourself.” Franky shrugged, getting into the truck and pulling out of the shop.

“Nami!” Zoro pulled his helmet on, blinking as the dim blue lights fluttered on. “Can you close this bay door here?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever Zoro.” Her voice drifted in through the open door from showroom to shop. “Just don't get lost or be late.”

“Whatever,” he mumbled to himself, placing his hand on the bike panel and turning the key. “Water Seven Caime. As if you didn't know that's where I was going anyways.” He sighed as the bubbly voice informed him he needed to go ten feet and take a right around the shop. Because he totally didn't know that or anything...

Zoro enjoyed the quiet ride to Water Seven, just letting the calm he enjoyed when it was as simple as him and his bike take over. There wouldn't be any type of filming today, just him, Franky, Perona, Usopp and a few of the photographers setting things up. The shooting was scheduled to start Wednesday. Which was fine. It gave him Tuesday to finally start work on his precious racing bike. As it was, that was going to take a good portion of the winter. Oh well.

Pulling into the side parking lot, he watched at Perona walked her street bike off the ramp and into the open double doors that led to the area where they would be hosting the shoot. Not even caring, Zoro drove his bike right inside, coming to a stop next to where Perona was standing, giving him a weird look. “What?” He said pulling off his helmet.

“Nothing.” She shook her head. Franky walked the Zombie up on his other side with a sigh.

“Did I really just see you do what I think you did?”

“Maybe?” He grinned getting off the bike. “I will go get the Katana.”

“Yeah. You will.” Franky said with a frown. “The Yabushiri too. Perona and I will start setting up in here.”

“Okay.” Zoro walked back towards the door, his boots thunking softly on the carpet, then loudly as he walked up the wooden and metal ramp of the trailer. This new bike was a complete mystery to Zoro. The guy had come by like six months ago and asked each of them to give him a single word that he could use to create a bike out of. He and Perona, in one of their rare moods to get along, had been playing some video game. Each mentioned a word from the game to just get the guy to leave them alone. Perona had said zombie and Zoro had spat out katana at the guy.

Now he looked at a very thin sleek gray bike, the paint shiny smooth and part of him wanted to take the thing out for a test drive to see just how fast it could go. He was sure it would race down the streets, taking corners and weaving through traffic, sharp and true just like the weapon he had named it after. Kneeling by the front tire, he began to undo the chains and straps that held it in place, shifting to the side and onto one knee to undo the straps that held the back wheel in place as well.

Standing he slid his hand up the cool metal, stopping for a moment at the darkened control panel, wondering if his hand would trigger the recognition and start the bike. Brushing it aside, he moved both hands to the padded handlebars and kicked the small metal stand out from the side of the bike, feeling the weight in his arms and shoulders as the bike fell against them. Giving a grunt, Zoro pushed the bike towards the front of the trailer, head bent as he watched where he was placing his feet and turning the front wheel.

Footsteps on the ramp caused him to look up and he just about dropped the bike right there in the trailer. He actually had to stop and readjust his grip on the steering column. He blinked, staring wide eyed at the other person before their face split into a large toothy grin. “Well,” the voice was smooth as silk and Zoro hated every single fucking word that came from the blonde bastard's mouth as he coolly stepped into the trailer after flicking away his cigarette. A shudder shot through Zoro and all the blood seemed to rush to places that weren't exactly called for as the shithead spoke all suave and confident. “If it isn't Roronoa Zoro.”


	6. Chapter 6

His first reaction had been to drop the Katana. For a split second Zoro had actually let go of the bike to stare wide-eyed at the tall blonde. Hips thrown to one side as he stood perched on the ramp into the trailer, hands stuffed in jeans that were way too tight. The hood to his sweatshirt was thrown up, masking his eyes just enough in shadow to keep that allure Zoro felt pulling at his gut. With a click of his tongue, Zoro pushed forwards again, moving the bike towards the other man, who simply watched with a cool and calm expression. “What do you want? I didn't think Iceberg had booked a caterer today.” He gave a grin that was just as sarcastic as the words he spit from his mouth.

“That's not very nice.” Taking a single step back, the blonde grinned as he let Zoro past, watching him as the green-haired man refused to reply and disappeared into the building. When Zoro came back, he was slightly riled to see the blonde had moved into the trailer and was taking another close look at the Yubashiri. “Ya know,” he said, wide grin plastered across his stupid face as Zoro walked up to him, again ignoring him in favor of undoing the straps that held his oldest bike in place. “I didn't believe you other night when you said this didn't have computer in it.”

Zoro simply grunted. Rolling the strap around his hand, he set it in the box screwed to a shelf along the wall and moved to the handle bars to kick the stand and move this bike as well. A black shiny dress shoe pressed against the front fender as the blonde leaned on the raised knee. “You going to talk to me or what?” He raised an eyebrow at Zoro, who slowly went from the foot on his bike to the snarky expression on the bartender's face, grinding his teeth the whole time.

“I suggest removing your foot from my bike before I break it.” He growled out the words, but the cook simply smiled.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.” With a small chuckle he shifted his upper body weight, but didn't move. His blue eyes stuck out to Zoro from under the shadow cast by the hood as he locked eyes with the lithe man. “Go out with me.”

“Excuse me?” Zoro jerked back, bringing the bike with him and causing the bartender's foot to slide off the bike and he awkwardly caught himself before he tripped forwards, still grinning like a fool as he looked up to Zoro through that mess of blonde hair covering half his face. In all honestly Zoro thought he looked fucking ridiculous. “Why would I want to do that?”

“For the same reasons I ended up in your bed the other night.” That cocky son of a bitch! Zoro saw red for a split second before he sucked in a deep breath, letting it out through his nose. The blonde fished for a cigarette, pressing the butt against his lips, but he didn't light it, just smirked around it. “Unless the great Roronoa Zoro doesn't remember the other night.”

“Oh, I remember you bastard.” Narrowing his eyes, Zoro nodded sharply at the blonde. He stepped forwards again, determined to get his bike inside before Franky, or hell forbid, Perona, came out looking for him. “Again: why would I want to do that?”

The blonde's eyes shone with something Zoro couldn't quite put words to as he casually looked up his own body, spreading his arms a bit. “Why wouldn't you want to? I mean, look at me.”

“Yeah, I saw you the other night.” Stupid bastard. Who the hell did he think he was to even show up this morning? How the hell did he even know to show up this morning? That was what he should have been thinking about. Dumb cook.

“Were you not impressed?” A sneer formed around the cigarette.

“I don't have time for this right now blondie.” Zoro swung his face into the cook's as he walked past with the bike, pausing just long enough to get the words out. Zoro be damned though if the fucker didn't lean forwards into the racer's space and lick the end of his nose. With a snort, he pulled away, wiping his face on his shoulder and moodily walked the bike into the building. The blonde chuckling behind him.

“Call me?”

“Fuck you!” Zoro yelled over his shoulder, but the blonde just burst out laughing even harder, doubling over in a fit of laughter from his spot in the trailer. With another growl, Zoro realized he seemed to be rather fond of doing that this morning, he stepped across the threshold into the building, parking the bike next to the others. Arms crossed, he watched the chaos around him for a moment before it occurred to him. The thought slapped him across the face so hard he jolted in his spot and turned on his heel, almost running back outside. He had left the blonde in the trailer with all their racing stuff _by himself?!_ What the hell had he been thinking?!

Damn jerk was still there, only now he was leaning against the side of the trailer, one leg bent, his foot resting against the side as he idly puffed on his cigarette, hands still, or rather, back in his pockets. Upon hearing Zoro's stomping boots making his was over, he smiled. This one seemed almost genuine this time, like it had the other night. “You came back out.” He said simply. In his agitation, the fact that the blonde spoke with no hate, spite or malice was lost on the green haired man.

Zoro crossed his arms as he came to face off against the blonde. “I remembered I left you out here with the trailer door open.”

“I wouldn't steal anything if that's what you are implying Marimo.” He gave a snicker, inhaling a drag off the stick, the cherry at the end going red hot as he did so.

“How the hell would I know that cook?” Zoro shot back. “I don't know a thing about you.”

The other man was silent a moment as he tilted his head to the side to take the last drag off his smoke before he lifted his foot and ground it out, stuffing it in his pocket. The white stream left the corner of his mouth as he tried to keep it away from Zoro. Was the man actually being considerate to the fact that one; Zoro didn't smoke and two; was recovering from smoke damage? Not like his whole fucking life story wasn't in the paper recently. “I gave you that option. Just dinner. One night. That's all I'm asking here. I think you owe me a bit of sober conversation.”

“I have been giving you sober conversation all morning you dumb bastard.”

The cook frowned, pulling a slip of paper from his pocket and holding it up between two long fingers, very similar to how he held his cigarette. Zoro recognized it as one of the business cards from the other night. “Just...just think about it okay?” He held the card out to Zoro, who snatched in from his hand roughly. The blonde then stuffed his hand back in his pocket, turned and quietly clicked his way off down the sidewalk, with out a backwards glance or another word. Zoro watched the man walk away for a moment before, looking back to the now crinkled card in his hand.

Opening his fingers, the same swirled script and phone number met him and he frowned slightly at it, not entirely sure if this was something he really wanted to deal with or not. Again that crazy blonde had done things that made Zoro second guess his opinion of him, but the green haired racer just couldn't get over the fact that the very presence of the blonde seemed to go right through him and piss him off. Flipping the card over in his hand, he expected it to be blank. He hadn't been expecting the simple phrase etched in a blue ink in a similar fashion to the printed words on the front. It took Zoro a minute to put the words to place before he remembered that he had asked the bartender at the banquet who to ask for when you called the number. He had to chuckle as he stared at the words before stuffing the slip of paper in his pocket.

_You ask for Sanji._

 

* * *

 

The first professional bike Zoro had named after him hadn't even been his idea. His sister had come up with it after she had discovered he had been sneaking out of the house at sixteen late at night to go street racing on the Yubashiri. He had hated the idea completely, but she had laughed and told him to deal with it or she would rat his little underground joy to the police. Grumbling, he had sat by as the name and blue print went out to the same people who built bikes with his ideas now.

He could still remember how excited he had been when she had called him from the shop to get his butt over there so he could see the bike. And the bike model still never seemed to fail to impress him whenever he saw one. A popular model when she was still alive, it skyrocketed when he hit the big scene. The bike came in an assortment of colors, but whenever the Thousand Sunny ordered a green one, Zoro couldn't help but take it out for a test drive.

 _'Roronoa,'_ his sister had said. ' _Named after my little punk of a brother.'_

“Where are you taking that?” Perona sat on the couch with Usopp, playing some sort of video game. The girl's tongue was sticking out to the side and she leaned this way and that as whatever she was playing on the screen moved as well. Usopp was slouched on the opposite side of the couch, phone in his lap. He looked up over the back of the couch as Zoro stopped in the middle of the shop, the shiny green bike heavy in his arms, before returning to the game on the screen.

“Uh, it's Tuesday night.” Zoro said awkwardly.

The techie paused the game, then poked his head over the back of the couch again, eying Zoro. “I thought you stopped doing that.”

“Going to get Luffy.” Zoro tapped his fingers against his helmet that was strapped to the back of the bike. “He's going with me this week.” He paused for a moment, shifting his weight. “Shouldn't you be at home with, ya know, your wife?”

“She's out. Some big fancy party that I am not sophisticated enough to go to. So I'm gonna hang out here on the couch till she texts me.” Usopp gave a frown.

“If Franky finds out you still do that, you're gonna get in so much trouble.” Perona frowned at Usopp, hitting him in the shoulder for pausing the game. “Kaya's mean if she said that about you.”

“She didn't. Merri is with her though. The guy who is hosting the party doesn't want me there. Guess he doesn't like the fact that I am covered in grease and paint most of the time cause, ya know, I work.” The dark haired man flicked his hand into the air. “Heaven forbid!”

“Franky knows Perona.” Zoro said simply before unstrapping his helmet and climbing onto the bike. “Usopp.”

“Yeah?” His voice sounded a bit distant and Zoro really couldn't blame him. The other man had never approved of him street racing, even when they were younger. That had to be the one thing that always came between them. Despite everything, Usopp's fear of him getting hurt while out and about overwhelmed him. Ironic that it had been on the track and riding professionally when he got hurt.

“Shut Caime off.”

With an annoyed sigh, Usopp pulled his laptop from his bag and clicked and shuffled about on it for a moment, before angrily stabbing at the enter key and slamming the screen down on the keyboard. “There. I have it set up to automatically come back on at three. You have till then.” The techie slash artist stuffed the computer back into his bag. “After that I don't care if it records your location.”

Zoro looked at his phone before stuffing it back in his front pocket. _21:35._ Plenty of time to get Luffy and head to the spot that had been texted to him earlier that day. “Thanks,” he said before pulling his helmet on and starting the bike, overriding the hand recognition with a thumbed code that allowed for test drives of the bikes before purchase. Revving the engine, he sped out of the back of the dealership and shot down the open road towards the gym where he was meeting his friend.

Luffy was going to be going off and doing his own thing once Zoro got into the city, but he had told the other man he would give him a ride out to the bar he needed to be at. The racer wasn't entirely sure why it was Luffy did what he did and despite being asked if he wanted to join him a few times, it was Luffy after all and Zoro trusted him to be able to take care of himself.

The younger brother was standing outside the gym, arms crossed. He had a sleeveless red hoodie on, the hood pulled up over his eyes, secured by his damned strawhat. Each wrist sported a black leather band that matched the black cut off jean shorts he was wearing. The outfit was finished off with a pair of unlaced black boots and Zoro knew the only reason he was wearing those was because he was going to be on the bike. The helmet and backpack at his feet must have held his sandals and whatever else the gym owner needed for the night. He gave a nod to Zoro as he pulled to the curb, slinging the back pack over his shoulders before climbing on the bike. “You know that bar outside of the city. The one that opened the casino not too long ago. I need to go there. Things moved out there.” And he stuffed the red helmet on, falling quiet.

Zoro pulled back into traffic weaving in between cars and around trucks, letting Luffy direct him with a pointed hand over his shoulder in one direction or another. Eventually the loud commotion of city traffic thinned out as the two turned onto a route that led away from the city and they rode quietly till Luffy tapped Zoro's shoulder pointing off to the right where a large and brightly lit building loomed along the horizon. “That's it!” Luffy yelled over the wind. “Are you sure you don't wanna join me?!”

“Yeah,” Zoro answered as he pulled into the parking lot to let Luffy off. The younger man excitedly jumped off the bike, shifting the straps of his backpack. “I got a race tonight. Never really been my thing anyways, you know that.”

Luffy held up his arm, hand open and Zoro grabbed it, locking hands with his friend. “Good luck man,” And with a laugh, Luffy turned from Zoro.

“Yeah you too Luffy!” Turning in the parking lot, he paused to check his phone. Was almost eleven. He had just enough time to get to where he needed to be before the race started. Traffic had begun to die down as Zoro made his way back into the city and in the general direction of where he had been told to meet for this week's race.

Underground street racing had kinda been a thing he fell into when he was younger. He wasn't old enough to compete professionally, but knew he wanted to race, so he had found other ways to do so. He had been laughed at the first time he had arrived on the scene, quite by accident really, with his old Yubashiri. The faithful bike had proved his worth though and Zoro had been a pretty common name since then. Even when he switched to mostly riding professionally, when he would arrive at a race, everyone seemed to know who he was.

This had to be the one place he didn't mind it. Rounding a corner, two men stepped out into the road, a third leaned against a car parked to the side. Zoro pulled the bike he rode up between them, eying them from under the tinted plastic visor of his helmet. The man on his left eyed the green bike carefully, walking in a slow circle around it as Zoro steadied himself with his feet. The second man crossed his arms, then uncrossed them, pulling a phone from his pocket and thumbing through some sort of list he had. “You on here?” His voice was gruff and Zoro couldn't help but smirk under the safety of the helmet. These guys had no idea who he was.

“I better be.” He said back, which just got him a raised eyebrow from the man.

The first man finished his lap of the bike with a nod. “Bike looks good. Pretty new, nothing modified to it.”

“I don't need to modify crap.” Finally Zoro pulled off the helmet, looking to the guy with the phone. “I just come here for fun anyways.”

“Oh shit!” He almost dropped the phone, fumbling to catch it before he did so. “Zoro! Damn, I didn't know it was you. Yeah, you're good.” He gave a nod. “How are ya anyways? Saw the papers and what not.”

Zoro grunted out a response that could have passed for an 'I'm fine,' pulled his helmet back on and made his way further down the street, hanging a right into a large paved unused underpass. About eight years ago there had been some major construction within the city and now it was littered with abandoned straight-a-ways that were perfect for short distance bike races. Several other bikers were there, littering the space, along with a few cars. Some woman, if you could call her that, was wandering around in barely anything remotely close to clothing and a pair of high heels that Zoro wondered how she could walk in. Even Nami wouldn't wear them...and that was saying something.

Someone called his name as he pulled his helmet off and sure enough, there was the guy who put all these things together. Zoro wouldn't exactly call Shanks a friend, but he had been known to place some pretty hefty wads of cash in his hand before. He had met Luffy through him too so, in Zoro's book anyways, he couldn't be all bad. “How ya feeling? The papers say you got fucked up pretty bad.”

“I did.” Zoro couldn't help but grin at the red head. “I haven't seen what the papers said, but from what I have been told it was rough. My whole chest is still covered in like one big bruise.”

Shanks shook his head. “You always were one for trouble, huh Roronoa?”

“Yep.” He shook his head. “Half the time it just finds me though. Kinda like you and Luffy and Ace.”

“Yeah, how are those two knuckleheads anyways?” It was Shanks turn to grin at Zoro. “That maniac still got my hat? He refuses to give it to me till he's King. But he won't tell me of what. I'm pretty sure I _know_ but I don't want to ruin it for him.”

Zoro shrugged, tilting his head slightly towards the other bikers close by before continuing. “I don't really want to know what Luffy does when he goes to that club honestly. All I know is that Ace doesn't approve of it. Or you or any of this.”

Shanks gave a wicked grin, scrubbing a hand through his hair before he laughed, throwing his head back and drawing the attention of several people. “Most people don't agree with what I do.” He clapped a hand on Zoro's shoulder as he went to walk past. “We all ready to start this?”

Some guy, Zoro recognized him as one of Shanks' guys, jumped in a yellow car and reversed quickly, turning and flying off down the road as another car drove across the wide passage, effectively making a wall. Shanks sauntered his way towards the still present car, throwing his arm out towards a couple guys that were off to the side sitting on their bikes. Zoro put his helmet back on, flicking up the visor and made his way to where the red head was now standing. A quickly growing line of racers and their motorcycles coming to sit in front of him. The green haired man was sitting lazily at the end of the line, leaned back, arms crossed as Shanks went over the few rules that needed to be followed. Things like no kicking each other off the bikes...that had been a nasty race and one Zoro was glad he wasn't there for; and no extreme modifications. He then followed up with a wide grin saying that everyone should have had their bikes looked over when they arrived and if they were still here, they passed.

Tonight's race was simple. As fast as you could, make it to the yellow car. First one to cross the 'finish line,' in other words, the cars lights they lay across the otherwise dark cement, would win. Just a simple point A to point B race. “Don't stop,” Shanks continued on. “The cops have been all over us lately. We will keep track of who wins and get the earning out as always. Cross those lights and fucking split! I don't want to see anyone other than my guys there. Got it?”

A chorus of 'yes,' 'got it,' and a single 'let's fucking do this!' rang out and all down the line, bikes were started and revved. Shanks turned and walked towards a third car, leaning against it's side as the chick with the high heels, overly swinging her hips, walked out to the middle of the make shift track, holding up what looked like a shirt. Zoro watched, leaning forwards against the Roronoa's handlebars as she giggled, making eyes at one of the racers, as she lifted the shirt, fingers crumpled in it.

The material slipped through her fingers and as it hit the ground every one of the bikes shot from in front of the car, whipping past the girl, who's screams of terror were lost in the roar of the engines.

It had barely been a week and already Zoro found himself laughing like a crazed fool at the loud roar of the engines around him. He lived for this. Both professionally on the track and here in the gutters of the city. He had always lived for this. The rush. The thrill. Not knowing what was gonna happen. Watching from his side views as others tried to keep up with him. The occasional one that would shoot past, engine whizzing as it poured on speed, just for him to lazily catch up and with his little mocking waggle of fingers rocket past towards that night's finish line.

Things were going smoothly as he leaned to the side, dodging a large water puddle and swaying across the lane with careful and practiced ease. None had really ever beaten him unless he really wasn't in the mood to care, which, was, ya know, never. It was the reason though that Shanks told him he was only allowed to partake on Tuesdays. It had been dubbed the rookie night and even though Zoro was far from a rookie and everyone knew it, the older man enjoyed watching Zoro toy with the new guys. And hell, he enjoyed doing it.

Easing off the gas, he let a guy shoot past him, black bike streamlining past, the rear lights doing that funky trailing thing that normally only occurred in movies as he weaved around the puddles. Zoro was on his tail though, not really giving the other driver the breathing room needed to relax and cheer themselves on with silent _I can do this! I can win!_

There would be no such luck as the racer swerved around a small puddle and twisted his wrist, pouring on a burst of speed and overtaking the rookie rider once again. The yellow car came into sight after a long and lazy bend and Zoro was sure, that despite all the noise of the roaring engines, the other rider could hear his evil maniacal laughter ring out. Sparing a glance over his shoulder with a wicked grin, Zoro blew past the car, bathing for only an instant in the light of the headlights before weaving to the right slightly, then left, racing up a ramp and back onto the streets.

A horn sounded and Zoro saw a car flash its lights at him in his left side view as he must have cut it off. In the right mirror he saw that black motorcycle disappear into traffic right behind him. That must have had to piss the guy off. To be so close to winning to only loose again. Zoro kinda wondered what Shanks would say, but also already knew. The read head would shake his head, hair falling into his eyes as he handed Zoro an envelope stuffed with cash, grinning about how all the rookies thought it unfair once they realized who they had lost too.

It was another reason why Zoro never brought the same bike twice now. Was harder to spot him on a different bike every time. And how many people wore a black helmet? It wasn't like he wore this one any other time. And even if he did, it was simple. He could pass for anyone.

Zoro shifted lanes, heading left and just wandering about the city for a bit, waiting on Luffy to call him. Pulling into a gas station, Zoro pulled off his helmet and pulled his phone from his pocket. Just after midnight. Figured. Luffy would be busy doing whatever it was Luffy did for another couple hours. Even if he left now, he would have to wait around for the younger man. So he had roughly an hour to kill...what to do...what to do...

The purr on an engine downshifting caught his attention and Zoro slipped his helmet back on as that black bike pulled into the station behind him. Zoro raised an eyebrow at this as he pocketed his phone and restarted the Roronoa. The bike roared to life and he picked up his feet as he moved the bike, swinging around the gas pumps and leaving the same way he came in, melding back into traffic smoothly.

He knew it. If Zoro could tell when someone was tailing him drunk, then he damn well knew when it was happening sober. Who the hell would want to keep track of him though? It wasn't any bike he knew, so there was no way it was Perona. The person on the vehicle was too small to be Franky and it took a damned miracle to get Usopp to ride on the back of one, let alone drive it.

Zoro hung a sharp right, breaking from the main flow of traffic and down a smaller street. The other bike followed at a decent distance, but Zoro knew whoever it was was still there. Could it be someone who was possibly trying to rat him out? Okay, so he did a little bit of illegal street racing? Who the hell didn't? But at the same time, being a big name racer with Water Seven paying all your bills was a bit different than waking up and going to the nine-to-five for the day.

_Shit!_

He needed a way to loose this guy and quick. An idea popped into his head and Zoro turned back towards the Thousand Sunny. He could go home, ditch this bike, get his racing helmet, a different bike and jacket and use the GPS in his phone to get to where Luffy would be. Whoever this was most likely knew who he was, so going home for the night would seem like a simple end to his little bit of illegal activity. Couldn't hurt to try anyways right?

He blew past the speed limit sign doing a lot more than what was posted, the other bike still on his tail. It was pretty obvious the guy was tracking Zoro now as no one really ventured out here at midnight unless they lived at the Thousand Sunny or knew someone there. Most people where heading back into the city from this direction at this point in time. Several restaurants and hotels littered this stretch of road and all the workers would be going home shortly from the evening shift. He took the right into the parking lot wide, circling around back and pulling up almost flush with the side of the building.

Ripping off his helmet, Zoro held his breath and waited. Would that other bike actually have the balls to come around back and seek him out? It wouldn't be the first time he had gotten into a fight back here and wandered upstairs with a broken nose and blood from numerous splits to the face. Hell at this point, Franky would just sigh and get the medical kit. The light from the other bike turned into the parking lot and Zoro found himself bouncing on his toes, shaking his arms in an attempt to loosen them up.

The sound of the gravel being ground under tires in the paved parking lot drew Zoro's attention, cocking his head to the side. That didn't sound like a motorcycle. He then heard the tell tale revving of a bike engine and could see tail lights speed off down the road. If that was the bike...who the hell was in his parking lot?! At midnight?! On a Tuesday!

Zoro set the helmet on the seat of the motorcycle as he watched the lights dim, then darken followed by the rumbling of an engine die off. Zoro wracked his brain...Franky's truck had been in the yard, parked out front. Usopp's car was gone as was Perona's bike. The racer felt his heart thump loudly against his chest. Sucking in a breath, he held it, despite his lungs still screaming at him that it hurt and was a bad idea. How long exactly was it going to take before he didn't feel pain anymore anyways?

Zoro heard the grind of a boot in the dirt behind him too late and turned right into the fist as it swung at him. Zoro stumbled back, hand flying to his cheek as he looked up to his attacker. “Holy shit Ace! What the fuck was that for?!”

“Where the hell is my brother Zoro!? I swear to whatever the hell it is that you believe in, if you took him to that fucking bar again...I will kill you!” The older man's hands snapped into fists at his sides again as he screamed at Zoro.

Spitting blood and rubbing his cheek, Zoro purposely kept his distance before he answered his friend, this time ready to get jumped on when he answered him. “Yeah, I took him there. Why wouldn't I? He asked to go.”

Ace let loose a roar of fury, hat flying back off his head as he leapt at Zoro, tackling him to the ground, swinging at him again. “Dammit Zoro! You are supposed to look out for him!”

“I was! I drove him this time!” The green haired man threw his arms up over his face, but the freckled man shifted the punch, grinding his knuckles into Zoro's ribs sharply. He sucked in a breath with a hiss as Ace leaned over him, teeth gritted as he growled out each word.

“Go. Get. Him.” He paused, searching Zoro's wide eyes. It was rare that Ace got upset, but when he did, you didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. Both of the brother's packed quite a punch. The only difference...Ace made the weight limit to enter the MMA...Luffy, well, he had the ferocity, but lacked the bulk. _“Now.”_

“Alright!” Zoro yelped. “Let me up!”

Ace sat back on his knees, pulling his hat back onto his head as Zoro scrabbled to get away from him. Breathing hard, he got to his feet, looking to Ace, who was now looking off to the side. “I don't want to know what he does there...I already have a good idea.” His voice had lost all it's harsh tones and was simply Ace again. “I...just bring him home Zoro.”

Switching bikes forgotten, Zoro nodded quietly as he pulled his helmet back on and threw his leg over the bike.

 

* * *

 

Even at almost two in the morning, the bar that Zoro had dropped Luffy at earlier was lively and music thrummed through the air as he pulled into the bright parking lot, the neon signs lighting up everything, parking his bike near the door. A large broad guy crossed his arms as he stepped to up to the door. “What do you want?”

“I came to see Luffy.” Zoro shifted his helmet under his arm, running his tongue across the side of his mouth. Ace had clocked him pretty hard.

The guy gave a grunt, but moved out of the way for Zoro to enter. “He's downstairs.”

“Downstairs?” Zoro asked.

“Yeah, look for Three, he will show you.”

“Three?”

“Look man I don't have time for your twenty question bullshit. Either you get your ass inside or you sit your happy little ass back on that bike and go home.”

“Che...whatever.” Zoro rolled his eyes and pushed through the door. The music was a million times louder inside and it went right through his brain as if bounced off the open walls. Off to the left side was a long row of slot machines and card tables, a three-fourths wall made of frosted glass separating that from the right side that actually consisted of the bar. It was a good thing too, the bright flashing lights were dulled just enough when you looked through the glass. Some girl, who he guessed worked there, handed him a beer, saying it was on the house with a wink before she wandered off.

It was cool in his hand and as much as he wanted it, Zoro set it on a table as he drifted towards the back of the building. A black metal door caught his eye, a small scrawny guy with glasses sitting on a stool next to it. He looked nervous and Zoro could only assume it had to be this Three guy. Walking up, the guy's eyes went wide as he saw Zoro and he clumsily stood up, fidgeting from one foot to the other. “You Three?” Zoro asked.

“Th-that depends.” He said back and the racer could hear the shake in his voice. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because of him or if the guy always sounded like that.

“Dumb ass at the door told me to come find you. I am looking for Luffy.”

“Strawhat!?” The guy almost squeaked as he stuffed a hand in his pocket, removing a set of keys with shaking hands. He paused as he was about to push the key into the lock, looking over his shoulder to Zoro, eyes narrowed. “You aren't Ace are you?”

“Do I look like Ace?” Zoro raised an eyebrow at the shorter man.

Three shrugged. “Don't know, never seen him, but I guess not. From what I am told, Ace and Strawhat look a lot alike.” Stepping aside, he pushed the door open to let Zoro through. “Don't do anything stupid down there.” He stated and closed the door with a locking click.

Zoro looked over his shoulder to the black door before turning to look down the dimly lit staircase. It seemed to circle back around under the building and he walked down it carefully, boots thunking off the concrete steps, thankful the music seemed to be silenced mostly, leaving just the underlying thrumming of the base. A second, unguarded door lay at the bottom of the stairs and the racer reached for the handle, pausing for just a moment. Was he really ready to cross that line into Luffy's after hours life? Mentally he shrugged, Zoro guessed he was, after all he had met the kid perching on the hood of Shanks' car at one of his street races. Seemed only fair.

Screams and yells that sounded like cheers and chants assaulted his ears as bright lights attacked his eyes and he closed them as the door clicked shut behind him in an attempt to adjust. No wonder the music was so loud upstairs, it needed to cover the commotion of what was going on down here. “Zoro?!” A voice called out to him and he turned to see Shanks walking up to him, beer in hand, a confused look on his face. “What the fuck are you doing here? Thought you went home.” The older man lost his smile as he approached. “Holy hell, who hit you?!”

“Ace. That's why I'm here. Where's Luffy?”

Zoro didn't quite know why his question was so funny to Shanks, but it seemed to be as the red head threw his head back and laughed before swinging his head forwards to chug his beer. “Ah, Roronoa, you're a funny guy.” He gave a breathy sigh as he shook his head. “He's in the Pit.”

“The Pit?” Zoro asked confused. He fought the urge to back away as the gambler leaned into his space, slinging his arm around Zoro's shoulders, pointing with one finger deeper into the room where the crowd seemed to be gathered.

“Yeah, the Pit. Knowing the kid, he should just be about wrapping it up. Let's go watch.” Arm still wrapped around his shoulders, Shanks led Zoro closer to the edge of the steel bar railing, throwing someone aside to make room for the two of them. Pushing Zoro forwards against the rail, Shanks finished off his beer, setting the bottle on the floor.

Below him was Luffy, sure enough, bare chested and his hat pulled low over his eyes. This pit, as it was called dropped about ten feet from where Zoro stood and was wide enough for two men to fight pretty actively in. Brown splotches littered the walls and floor, merging around a dark drain in the center of the floor. The younger man's chest was heaving, fists clenched at his sides, dark stare directed at the guy across from him. Zoro could see blood running down Luffy's cheek and he wiped at it with a fisted hand.

The other guy didn't seem much better though. He was covered in blood as well, dripping from a wound on his forehead, running down his nose to drip off his chin. He raised a hand and Zoro saw something flash in the light before he heard Luffy roar and lunge for the other guy. His right fist connected with the guy's jaw with a crack and the people lining the rail burst out into another uproar, the noise crashing down on Zoro. He felt sick as he watched this guy's blood splatter against the cement wall from where Luffy hit him, his whole body swinging to the side with the force of the lithe man's hit before he dropped to his knees and a third guy jumped into the hole as well.

This new comer, another large guy, waved Luffy off as he turned to the bleeding mass of what was left of that guy on the floor and with a sick grin, Luffy jumped his way up the ladder. Grabbing his hat, he hopped over the low gate, picking up his shirt and backpack that lay near by. “Luffy!” Zoro grabbed the rail in front of him, leaning over it as he yelled to the other man across the way. He turned at his name, catching sight of Zoro and his whole face lit up as he made his way towards him.

“Did you see?!” He happily bounced up to him, and upon noticing Shanks his grin grew wider. “Shanks! Did _you_ see?! That was the guy talking shit last week!”

Shanks grunted, grabbing Luffy by the chin and turning his head. “He got you good. That's gonna need stitches. You're lucky he didn't get your eye.” The red head dropped his hand onto Luffy's shoulder. “Make sure to get that taken care of before you leave. And covered with tape or something. Ace is gonna be livid.”

“Yep!” With a nod, Luffy bounded away again. Zoro watched in almost horror at the whole spectacle. He knew Luffy did some messed up shit, but underground fighting... _with Shanks!_ How much shit did that red head do anyways? And no wonder Ace was so adamant that Luffy not be here. Kid almost got his eye gouged out in that fight.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, shaking his head as he turned to Shanks. “I'm gonna go wait outside. Let Luffy know to hurry up.”

He took a few steps before Shanks grabbed his wrist, stopping him with a pull of the arm. “Roronoa...” Snaking his arm into his jacket, he pulled out an envelope, smacking the thin edge into Zoro's open palm. “Got your cut done first tonight. Nice race. That guy actually thought he had you.”

“That guy followed me home.” Zoro narrowed his eyes as his fingers wrapped around the plain white paper. “I was waiting for a fight.”

“Looks like you got one.” Shanks jerked his chin towards the forming bruise on Zoro's cheek with a sneer. “I'm sure you could have handled it.”

A chill went up the racer's spine at the look on the gambler's face. Something about this man never sat right with him and now actually seeing what Luffy was involved in here just made that feeling in his gut worse. “Luffy trusts you.” He wasn't sure why he said it and Zoro watched as the older man's eyes narrowed and he let go of the envelope.

“I think a better question is: Do you trust me?”

“Not as far as I could throw you.” Zoro narrowed his own gaze back, with a scowl.

Shanks let out a laugh and turned, looking back over his shoulder to the green haired man with a sneer. “Smart man.” Then he was gone, blending into the crowd and disappearing.

Zoro made his way to the door, that sinking feeling still in his gut. He walked up the stairs and worked his way back out into the actual bar, giving Three a glare as he walked past and sat with a huff on his bike, fingers tapping against his helmet as he waited for Luffy. He wanted to get out of here and get out of here fast. Besides the typical flight reaction he had with Shanks, Zoro had this feeling he was being watched and he wanted to get out of here as soon as he could.

Luffy's laugh and the bang of the front door couldn't have come soon enough and with a wild excited cry from the strawhat wearing man, Zoro sped out of the parking lot, not even sure if his friend's ass was actually on the bike or not.


	7. Chapter 7

“Zoro.” Luffy's hand came down on his shoulder as he flew down the road. “Zoro!” The gym owner's grip tightened on his shoulder and his other hand appeared in his vision covered in blood. “Pull over!”

“What the fuck?!” The racer all but screeched the bike to a stop, hitting the kickstand and jumping off to turn to his friend, who's face was all covered in blood again, running off his chin and turning his red shirt a darker shade. With a flick of the visor, Zoro pulled off his helmet. “You're bleeding! Luffy!”

The younger man dropped his helmet to the dirt on the side of the road. “I think I pulled a couple stitches.” Luffy frowned, digging into his backpack and pulling out a towel. “I must have done it pulling the helmet on. Shit. Ace is gonna kill me.” Pressing the towel to his face, Luffy squinted up at Zoro. “Can I stay at your place tonight?”

“Well, yeah, sure. You can crash on the couch.” Zoro said calmly, then jerked his head back, stomping a foot in the dirt. “What the hell am I saying?! You're _bleeding_. I'm taking you to the hospital.” He pulled at his hair, snapping his arms out above his head as he spoke.

Luffy grabbed his arm, gripping hard. The man's eyes were cold and his voice was low. “Are you fucking insane? I can't go to the hospital. How the hell do you expect me to explain this away? I almost got stabbed in the eye Zoro. What do I tell them? I tripped?”

“I—” Zoro stopped, shaking his head. “Ugh. This is fucked up!” He spun in a small circle, hands going to his hips as the racer turned back to Luffy, who was wincing slightly as he dabbed at the cut with his towel. “I didn't realize this was what you did.”

“What did you expect? How else would a twenty year old bum pay for all the cool shit I have?” He gave a grin, but immediately frowned. “Ow, that hurt.”

“Uh, the gym.” Zoro scooped up the red helmet, strapping it to the small rack on the back of the bike. “Good thing it's dark...” He grumbled as he worked.

Luffy chuckled a minute later. “The gym's not mine. Ace owns it. I make all my money from fighting. Always have. Been doing it that way for years. Hell, that's how we met.”

“No,” Zoro pointed at him, carefully stepping over the motorcycle as to not hit Luffy with his foot as he climbed on. “You were sitting on a car and I was racing.”

“Oh yeah! Before you became Mister Demon Hunter.” He snickered. “Fun times, fun times.”

Zoro looked over his shoulder to Luffy, shoving his own helmet on, jarring his earrings. “Yeah, fun times.” Flicking the visor down again, Zoro turned the key, thumbing in the override code of the bike.

“Oh, look; cops!” Luffy's voice was way too happy about seeing blue lights, the racer decided.

“What?!” Zoro jerked his head up to see several cop cars with their flashers on speeding down the road towards them. “Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!”

“Relax.” Luffy watched as they sped by, swinging into the club. “Bet they are going to break up some bar fight. Happens a few times a month. Oh! Call Chopper!”

“Chopper?!” Zoro pulled back onto the road, weary of the cops and actually doing the speed limit...for once. “It's three in the morning, he's probably asleep.”

“Naw, he worked the mid shift I guess. Just call.” Luffy pulled the towel away from his face to inspect the blood on it, before pressing it back to his wound. “This is kinda cool.”

“Ugh,” Zoro rolled his eyes in his helmet, blinking as the blue lights from Caime turned back on and dimly lit everything around his head. “Caime,” he spoke quietly. “Call. Chopper.” A ringing sounded in his ears a moment later and after a couple rings there was a click.

“ _Hello?”_

Chopper's voice sounded in his head and Zoro sucked in a breath. “Chopper! Where are you? I have Luffy. He's bleeding.”

There was a moment of silence. _“He's what?! Oh my god! What happened?!”_

“Explain later. Where are you?” He couldn't help but chuckle at his friend. Chopper always did panic and over react to things.

 

* * *

 

Franky smirked as he watched a very groggy Zoro lean his cheek into his palm to only wince and shift with a sigh. “So,” the blue haired man picked up his coffee cup, taking a sip as Zoro yawned, lazily keeping his eyes closed. “Care to explain why there is a body passed out on the couch in the living room and why half your face is bruised. Hell of a shiner. You ice that thing?”

Zoro shook his head, grunting out a single word. “Ace.”

“Ace...Ace did all this?” Franky made a circular motion with his hand to include not only Zoro, but Luffy sound asleep in the other room. “The man who isn't even here?”

A yawn sounded from the living room followed by a sharp intake of breath and a low groan. “My face hurts,” Luffy whined, shuffling his way into the kitchen and flopping into a chair. “Zoro.” He whined at the racer, pouting while crossing his arms, dragging out the last 'o' in the other man's name.

Said man rolled his eyes. “Don't look at me. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this.”

“It's not all that different than you.” The younger man scratched at his hair, voice somber. “You race illegally. I fight illegally.” He shrugged, staring off at some point on the floor.

Franky went to open his mouth, but stopped as he stood up. Setting his coffee cup in the sink, he gripped the edge with both hands and sighed. “I don't know why I bother. You guys are going to do what you want anyways. Did Chopper fix you up Luffy?”

“Yep.” He popped the 'p' with a nod. “He put this stuff on it so it didn't hurt when he restitched it.”

“You guys are riding in the truck with me and all of us are going to the photo shoot today.” The mechanic crossed his arms at the combined groan of the younger men as they both mumbled okay before they rose from the table, Zoro going to change clothes and Luffy to take a quick shower.

They returned with Luffy wearing one of Zoro's shirts as his had pretty much been ruined with all the blood that had gotten on it by the time they had met up with their little medical student friend. Quietly, they filed down to Franky's truck and no one spoke as they drove to the photo shoot. Once there though, Luffy jumped from the back seat, running off as he recognized some of the MMA fighters that were beginning to show up as well. Zoro continued to just glare out the window as Franky pulled into a parking spot. Shutting the truck off, the older man sighed. “What's going on Zoro?”

“Nothing.” He grunted out, letting his head hit the window with a thump.

Franky hit the lock button on the truck and Zoro whipped around to face him. “Roronoa Zoro, I have known you and your sister for, what...six, eight years? I think I would know when you are upset. You have been off ever since your accident. And you also told me you stopped with the street racing. Now this morning I find you with a new bruise, Luffy, who you should have taken to the hospital by the way, not Chopper; and an envelope full of cash.” Zoro's eyes widened slightly as Franky said this, but didn't speak. “Yeah,” the mechanic continued. “I saw it. Kinda hard not to when you leave it on the table. Anyways,” he sighed, leaving the sentence unsaid and waiting for Zoro to finally say something.

The young racer ran a hand through his hair, the short green spikes rippling against his hand as it moved and his hand came to settle on the nape of his neck. “What do you want me to say? That's the second time I have been in a wreck like that. The second time...” He stopped suddenly, baring his teeth in a snarl at the older man. “Then to top it all off, Kiri goes and decides to break up with me because of it. Which is the stupidest reason ever because he knew I raced when we met and...and...”

“And you're stressed? Break ups are hard man. Plus, you are probably reliving a lot of that shit from your sister aren't you?” Franky frowned, honest concern for his friend crossing his face. The last thing Zoro needed right now was a relapse into his darker days after his sister first died. He tried to hide it, but the green haired man was quite sensitive and could be, at times, emotionally driven. Now seemed to be one of these cases.

Zoro ignored the question. “I was followed home last night and I felt like someone was watching me at the bar too.” He spoke quietly, as if someone was going to jump out from somewhere and listen in on what the two were saying. “I'm not doing anything illegal. Okay, well, I am. But nothing that really warrants being followed home. And I have that blonde that keeps appearing at the most random times.”

“You have a big name, anything you do warrants being followed around. And what blonde?” Zoro just looked at Franky, raising an eyebrow at him. “Oh,” Franky nodded slightly, dragging out the word as just which blonde the racer was talking about hit him. “ _That_ blonde.”

“Yeah.” He gave a quick nod, placing his hand on the door. Opening it, he placed one foot on the ground before stopping and turning back to the other man. “I don't know what to do about him. He wants to go on a date.”

“The one night stand who you didn't think you were ever going to see again asked you out?” The tattooed man spoke slowly, watching for a reaction from Zoro. When all he got was a faint nod, Franky flicked his sunglasses to his forehead with a grin. “Dude! Go for it Bro! Not to get personal, but if you were as drunk as I was told and he is _still_ after you, then it can't hurt right?”

Zoro shrugged, finally leaving the truck and thunking his way into the building. The loud clamber that met him shocked him slightly as several people ran about with clip boards or cell-phones attached at the ear. Bright flashes told him where the cameras were and he heard a distant gleeful cry from a photographer. A high pitched voice called his name and he turned as a mass of pink latched onto his arm, Perona's large make-up coated eyes peering up at him with a slight pout on her face. “Get off me!” He barked, pushing her away.

“So not cute Zoro! You need to get changed! We were supposed to do our stuff first, but _someone_ was late! And you brought Luffy...” Turning her nose in the air, the other racer stomped her foot with a “hmph.”

“Where'd he go anyways?” Zoro rolled his eyes and looked around the room, but couldn't find the strawhat wearing man anywhere. “Is Ace here?”

“Now _he's_ cute!” Perona squeaked but was shaking her head. “No, he's not. I'm not sure where he is. There are a lot of MMA here so I might have missed him.” Hands on her hips, she tapped a booted foot at the other racer, tilting her head to the side. “You need to go get your racing suit on. Now that you are here I want to get the pictures taken!”

Hands came to his shoulder blades and Perona pushed Zoro through a crowd towards the small changing area that had been set up on the far side of the chaos that had been deemed at photography studio. He was almost pushed into some huge guy, who glared down at Zoro as he walked past. There was no way people like that could be allowed to fight in the MMA. Zoro knew he wasn't the biggest guy around, but he certainly wasn't some scrawny schmuck either...and _that_ guy had made him look like a scrawny schmuck.

Stumbling from actually being pushed, the racer turned to yell at the woman he called his racing partner only to have his outfit hit him in the face. “You better change fast!” She demanded, snapping the curtain shut. “Or I am coming in there to do it for you.”

“Like hell you are! You come in here while I am changing Perona and I will kill you. Female or not.” Zoro growled as he stripped off his shirt. The last thing he needed was for her to get more pictures to post to her fucked up little fan club. Nami was still snickering at him for the one she took last week, occasionally commenting on how that blue towel he had been wearing did wonders for his hair. Oh, someday he was going to get Nami back...he just didn't know when. Or how for that matter.

Sitting to untie his boots, he could still here Perona pacing back and forth as she sighed, no doubtedly rolling her eyes as she waited. “I'm a big boy,” Zoro said pulling off one boot. “I can undress myself.” There was another, more annoyed, sigh from Perona before he heard her groan. Raising an eyebrow as to why she would be doing that, Zoro then heard it. The telltale smacking of sandals on concrete.

“Zoro!” Oh, there was Luffy...speak of the devil himself.

“Yeah?” He didn't even think as he answered his friend. The curtain was flung aside as Luffy entered the small space, arms crossed as he came to stand in front of Zoro who was slightly stunned, hands half way to his remaining boot as he looked up at his friend. He caught a shocked look from Perona as the curtain fluttered back to place followed by a squeak and her boots clomping off. Heh...that'll teach her. Teach her what though he wasn't sure. “Yes Luffy?”

Luffy frowned down at him and Zoro really was trying to keep patient with his long time friend as the other man seemed to just stare at him. He stared back with a frown of his own. The dark eyes seemed distant almost before the telltale spark appeared, but the frown remained. “Ace called.” The younger man's voice had that serious edge to it and even though Zoro continued to undress, unphased by Luffy's presence, he did have enough sense to turn to look at him over his shoulder as he dropped his pants. Luffy took this as a go ahead to continue. “His sleep test is tonight.”

“That explains why he was up so late last night. I take it that doctor, what was his name?”

“Law.”

“Yeah, Law. Law wanted him up for a whole day again? I don't see why his tests need to be so extensive.” Zoro spoke as he pulled on the one piece racing jumper, zipping it up easily and stepping back into his boots. “Although Ace told me the other day he has a TBI. Why didn't you ever tell me that?”

“I don't want to believe my brother can get hurt...” Luffy mumbled and Zoro did turn at this to stare at his friend as Luffy pulled the hat down over his face. The two had been through a lot of shit, but the only time he had ever seen Luffy freak out and go absolutely nuts had been the year before when Ace had gotten hurt.

The punch had come from the back and side after the bell had been rung. A pissed off sore loser who got a lucky hit in and knocked Ace clean off his feet for quite some time. Luffy had all but jumped over the fence of the ring and Zoro had had to physically pin him to the floor to get him to sit still long enough to let the paramedics do their job. He didn't even bother with yelling at Luffy to wear his helmet as the two flew behind the ambulance on his bike to the hospital where the younger brother barked and swore at any poor nurse or doctor that came with in range. This was after he almost got kicked out for calling out to his brother as he ran down the halls of the emergency room.

At first no one really paid attention to the fact that once home Ace would randomly all asleep. He had been in the hospital, after all. Who ever really slept there? So him saying he was tired all the time hadn't been all that out of place. It had been in the middle of dinner one night, everyone gathered around Franky's little table, with Ace explaining how he just didn't feel like he could get over this tired feeling, that gave everyone a heads up to something being wrong. Right in the middle of a sentence, mouth full of food that was typical Ace style, he had fallen asleep, head dipping forwards, hair dangling in his plate. Everyone had laughed, thinking it some big joke, but when he had started snoring, then suddenly jerked awake to continue where he had left off without pause; they knew something was up.

It had been the last he had heard about it though until Ace had said something to him the other day. Zoro was by no means aware that the MMA fighter's career was hanging in the balance, nor had Luffy let on that it could have been. This all made sense though.

In fact, Luffy's fighting made sense now as well.

“Luffy,” Zoro said quietly, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. “Don't beat yourself up over this. At least he's alive.”

Luffy jerked from Zoro, the older man's words hitting him roughly. Zoro hadn't meant it that way. He had never felt jealous of the fact that anyone still had family where he didn't. He was simply implying to him that it could have been worse. “I wish I had known her better.” He said quietly.

“She really liked you.” Zoro said back, sliding a hand through the curtain to push it aside. “I gotta go now before Perona tries to kill me. Just come out when you are ready okay?” Zoro gave a small smile, not quite knowing what else to do. When Luffy got like this, not even food could bring him back. And everyone knew how much Luffy loved to eat. “Ace will be okay.” The racer saw the small jerky nod the man gave as he exited the small changing room.

Somehow, and it may have just been in his head, the noise of the room grew louder once back on this side of the small changing room and Zoro just wanted to duck back in there with Luffy and pretend he had gotten lost. Instead, Franky saw him and was standing with him before he had a chance to run. And he very much wanted to run. Run far too. In fact Zoro wondered how far he could get on foot before Franky...well okay, Perona, would have the cops out after him to bring him back so she could get all her cute pictures. Oh man...he said it. Now he was beginning to think like her...he needed a drink.

“I want to introduce you to someone.” Franky was saying. “I met her the other night at the banquet. Guess she is a manager for some of the MMA fighters, including Luffy's buddy there.”

“Luffy?” Zoro asked, not really paying attention to his surroundings as the woman Ace had told him was Nico Robin walked up to stand near Franky. She was dressed in form fitting white jeans with a purple T-shirt and a white cowboy hat. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief and for whatever reason Zoro just wanted to bare his teeth and hiss at her like a cat. Mentally shaking his head, he bobbed it instead in a greeting. “Miss Nico.”

“Oh, you know my name? I have not had the pleasure before now. Although, I must say, I know exactly who you are Roronoa Zoro.” Her slight smirk held something that Zoro really didn't like, but he swallowed the feeling for a small smile. “You have quite the career.”

“Yeah, my name is kinda all over the place. You can thank this guy.” He gave Franky a smack on the arm, that although looked harmless and playful, the mechanic would know was anything but.

“How are you feeling? Well? I happened to be at the race when your accident occurred. It was certainly quite a show you put on for us.”

Show? What the fuck was wrong with this woman? Morbid and creepy. For once in his life, and the thought made him sick, Zoro was hoping Perona would appear and drag him away... “So, who are you here with today?”

“Hm?” Robin turned her gaze from the crowd back to Zoro and the racer could feel a chill run up his spine. “Oh, I came to inform the photographers that my kick boxer would not be attending today's shoot as he had an emergency that needed his attention this morning. I also happen to work closely with the heavy weight champion.”

“You know Jinbe?” Luffy appeared at Zoro's side, his hat back at the rightful tilt on his head, showing his eyes. His voice was still slightly sad, but at the mention of his friend he began to perk up and go back to being good ole Luffy. “He comes to the gym all the time! I always try to spare with him, but he tells me no.” He crossed his arms with a pout. “Wish he would though.”

“Dear me,” Robin said with a giggle behind her hand. “You must be Luffy. Jinbe talks about you quite frequently. And I must say, you look just as he described.”

“Jinbe talks about me?! What's he say?!” Luffy bounced on his toes, excitement washing over him and Zoro couldn't have been happier for a couple reasons. It got the creepy lady off the topic of him and it was good to see that Luffy had once again bounced back to being himself.

“I'm gonna go. I have work to try and accomplish.” Zoro jerked a thumb towards where the numerous flashes were coming from and bid his goodbyes to everyone around him before he walked off, not without noticing Nico Robin watching him go. What had she meant about knowing exactly who he was? She was just weird.

Carefully he stepped around some guy who was yapping away into his phone, stomping his foot and holding a clipboard against his hip, angrily yelling to some poor soul on the other end. Oh shit...phone! His phone was still in his pants in the little changing area. Doubling back the way he came, Zoro slipped past the three still conversing and picked up his clothes, bunching them under his arm after he pulled his phone from his pants pocket.

One mission down, one to go. Escape from Perona. He really didn't want to do these pictures. It was the same every year... “Zoro!”

Ah crap.

“Yeah?” Turning, a now giggling pink haired brat ran up to him, tugging on his arm. Why he let her do this to him, Zoro really didn't know, but he did and well, fuck. With a groan, he let her lead him through the raging throng of people by the elbow till she came to a stop just on the far side of the photographers. Instantly, she turned from him, still hanging on to his arm in a death grip, as she spoke to some other moron with a clip board. Did everyone have a clip board? Could he get one? Where could he get one? Then he might be able to get away from the she-devil.

Thoughts wandering on different methods of escape, Zoro let his eyes wander as well. The photographers had set up a kind of room, with a large curtain backdrop and a type of brought in flooring. Lights were every where and even standing off to the side, he was getting hot from all the heat they were producing. He watched quietly, tuning out Perona and the other person, as some MMA guy, who Zoro knew as a jerk named Hody, came strutting out towards the bike that was standing in the center of the makeshift flooring. Shuusui. His bike.

Dropping his clothes, a growl escaped him and it was enough for Perona to let go as he stalked a tad closer, not wanting to interfere till the jerk touched his precious bike. He had made that mistake the year before and had been kicked out by the “artist” as the idiot with the camera had called himself. After the black eye, he didn't come back and Zoro wasn't allowed near the building for a while...worked for him.

Hody circled his bike like a damned shark, taking his time as he slowly walked around it. He ran his hand over the seat and Zoro narrowed his eyes, daring the fighter to do exactly what he did next. A whine actually escaped as the racer watched the suspension lower painfully close to the tires as the brute sat on his baby. Shuusui was meant for light weights. Not close to four hundred pounds of solid muscle! He was moving before he even knew what he was doing. Taking long strides up to the bike and into Hody's face. With a low growl, he spoke through clenched teeth. “Get. Off. My. Bike.”

There was a second of pause where the only noises heard where the continuation of the camera clicking and soft murmurs of the new photographers. So far no one had yelled at him. In fact he was pretty sure the purple-haired freak with the camera had said to keep going. Fine by him.

The larger man laughed, grabbing Zoro by the collar of his race jumper, leaning back into his face. “Gonna make me you little punk.”

“Wanna bet?” Zoro raised an eyebrow, not even giving it a second thought that this guy was probably twice his own weight and did fight for a living. Well he worked out with Ace and moved motorcycles all damned day...close enough. Shifting his foot just slightly to change his balance, Zoro didn't hesitate to pull back and swing his left fist right into the guy's cocky little smirk, catching him completely off guard.

Hody moved with the hit, turning his face and leaning to the side as Zoro finished his swing. He recovered quickly knowing the larger man held his shirt in his fist still. The green haired man had also assumed that the fist that held him was his dominant hand...who wouldn't threaten with that one anyways? A collective gasp came from everyone around, the cameras stopping for just a second before a loud “Hee Haw” sounded followed by an excited cry of “Oh, candies, keep going! You are doing fabulous! I love it!”

Who the fuck was this crazy photographer anyways?

Hody's grip tightened around Zoro's neck as he began to laugh, low and throaty, before it turned in to a loud out roar as he threw his head back, dabbing at the small bit of blood from the cracked lip Zoro had managed to give him. Then he stood up and single-handedly hauled the racer off his feet by his jumper. Both of Zoro's hands flew to the guy's wrist to support his own weight, but with his toes brushing the ground, there wasn't much else he could do but kick. A knee connected with the MMA fighter's free hand and gripped tightly. Well, fuck, if he wasn't screwed now. Zoro could just hear Nami now... _Roronoa Zoro, you dumb ass._

Yep. That would sum it up pretty good. He jerked about, trying to loosen the grip Hody had on his shirt, bringing his free leg up to kick at him, which even at this distance, the man dodged easily. Okay, maybe taking on an MMA heavy weight had been a bad idea, but hey, he was Roronoa fucking Zoro right? Mister bad ass himself. If he didn't at least try to keep up the image, what would his friends say? Besides his bike was at risk here. People would understand...wouldn't they?

A blur of yellow and a loud smacking sound assaulted Zoro's ears accompanied by a loud “Let him go!” and Zoro fell to the ground again, catching himself as Luffy landed near by, standing up and jumping back to stand besides Zoro faster than he had ever seen the guy move before. Jinbe was there as well, standing between Hody and them. Not that Zoro liked having to be rescued, in fact, he really didn't like the idea at all, but it had been Luffy, so he could let it slide...this time.

Zoro saw the fighter spit blood and glare past the middle man to Luffy, who was now standing to his full height, arms crossed. He gave a large grin and chuckled. “Don't mess with my nakama Hody.”

“You little punk!” Hody yelled back at him as he lunged forwards where Jinbe caught hold of him in an attempt to calm him down. The champion fighter got the other turned around and was pushing him out towards the front forcefully telling him he needed to go outside and calm down. He wasn't even listening to the fact that Hody was saying the racer started it.

“Oh candies! That was beautiful! Simply marvelous!” The mass of curly purple hair popped into Zoro's line of sight, distracting him from the angry fighter. He was pretty sure his heart stopped as the face that was almost touching his was an array of colors that belonged on crayons, not people's faces. “Roronoa Zoro I assume.”

“Uh...yeah.” The man about ripped his arm off in a hand shake then turned to Luffy. Zoro shook out his hand as Perona jumped up on his shoulders wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and toppling the two of them over onto the ground in a heap. She sat up, pushing him off her clicking her tongue at him.

“You weren't supposed to fall Zoro. That's so not cute!” Flicking her hand out, she smacked him on the shoulder. “Why are you fighting anyways? Don't you know who that was?”

“Did you see what his weight was doing to Shuusui?” he sat up, spitting the words at her.

Luffy crouched next to him as Zoro heard the photographer turn, yelling out orders to the others around him. “Ne, he's breaking for lunch I guess. He really liked our shots. He wants to use them.”

“Oh, good.” Zoro stood back up, brushing the dirt off himself as Perona jumped up next to them, hands on her hips. She simply glared at Zoro, tapping her foot as he ignored her in favor of getting the dirt off his ass. “What do you want now?”

“Apologize.”

“For what? I didn't do anything.” Zoro rolled his eyes to Luffy laughing. The younger man waved as he turned, claiming to head off to find food. Figured he would abandon him after the danger was gone. Oh, no more bad guys to fight, Luffy needs meat. Almost like some video game or something. Maybe that's what Usopp should make next. A video game based off Luffy's insane appetite. He would have to talk to the techie later.

“For ruining the photo shoot.” That damn lip of hers stuck out as she widened her eyes in a puppy dog look.

“Ah, man, don't look at me like that. At least I didn't punch the photographer this year. Hell he enjoyed it.” He was trying to make the whole altercation sound like a normal occurrence, which for him, it kinda was, but his partner wasn't buying it any. With a roll of her eyes and a sigh, she stormed off, pulling her phone from her pocket as she went. No doubt going to post some status about how un-cute he was, which in turn would blow up his phone with fan girl hate...such a pain in the ass.

Snatching at his clothes and still grumbling as he heard the first of the hate spam come from his phone, Zoro slipped out of the room into the wide and quiet hall. The only sound was his boots clunking off the tile as he walked towards the lobby of the Water Seven building. Well, he thought it was the lobby. He didn't ever remember passing by Paulie's office on his way there. Wait a second. Paulie's office would have keys. He needed those. Ducking back into the small room, cursing his phone as he went, Zoro closed the door behind him. Taking the moment to put his phone on silent, he approached the desk, pulling open drawers and looking for what he hoped was there.

Jackpot. On the third drawer he opened, Zoro found the extra key to the case to his bike. Tossing it in his hand, he exited the room and continued on his way. The racer had to stop once when his shirt fell to the floor, but he finally made it out to the lobby, his sister's bike directly before him, gleaming in the bright sun of the morning as it streamed in through the large glass windows of the front of the building.

Some one gasped, but Zoro paid no attention as he walked to the case and opened the lock, climbing up onto the black carpeting, tossing his clothes into the corner of the case. What he wouldn't give to ride this bike again. Fingers lightly brushing against the handlebars and tracing his way down towards the dark computer panel, the young racer knew damned well he could take this home if he really wanted to. It wouldn't take him long at all to steal the gas can from Franky's truck and get enough gas to get the Wado out of this place. They couldn't stop him if they wanted to. The racing bike was in his name, having never signed it over to the company.

They could take any other bike they wanted, but the Wado Ichimonji was his. His sister had left it to _him_ and no one was going to take it away. Some one paused just on the other side of the case, tilting their head and giving Zoro a confused look before a light seemed to dawn on them and they moved on, shaking their head. Though a bizarre sight, it wasn't uncommon for him to be in the case and most people just left him alone.

A knock came from behind him, and Zoro turned over his shoulder to see Paulie standing just beyond the cracked door, arms crossed. “What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at the shoot?”

“Broke for lunch,” Zoro commented as he shrugged and threw a leg over the bike, coming to rest lightly on the white seat. His right hand came up and gripped around the handle as he turned back towards Paulie slightly. “Think we can move this bike outta here sometime soon? I really just want to take it back to the Thousand Sunny. Maybe before this shoots over. The Yubashiri is down there now.”

“I saw that.” The security guard chewed on his lip, looking for a smoke as he talked. “I would have to talk to Iceberg since he's my boss, but it is your bike; correct?” He continued on when Zoro just nodded. “Well then, clear it with him and Franky and I will help you switch the bikes out before you bring everything home, okay?”

Zoro nodded and Paulie waved as he wandered off, commenting as to how Zoro needed to put his keys back in his desk where he found them before he went home. This made the green haired man grin for a moment before pulling his buzzing phone from his pocket. More hate mail from Perona's little fan club. Really, he should just have Usopp delete all those pages for him. It wasn't like he was ever on them anyways.

Closing his eyes, Zoro leaned back into the seat of the bike and just let the warmth of the sun wash over him as he began to let his mind wander. He could never take this bike out on the street, but perhaps they could take it to the track sometime when no one was around and he could just ride. Maybe Franky would finally let him work on repairing the Kitetsu. It seemed like whenever he wanted to start tearing the bike apart the mechanic had something for him to do. Or had some place to go, well, drag him off to. Cause, let's face it, the last thing Zoro really wanted was to be here doing a photo shoot. Hell he would even rather be near that stupid cook...

Sanji. That's what his name was. He had written it on the business card handed to him just the other morning. Zoro was pretty sure it was in his wallet still. He didn't remember taking it out. Glancing to his clothes, Franky's words came back to him. The man was right...what did he have to loose? If nothing else he could probably get laid again...and who in their right mind would say no to that?!

He hesitated though, something Zoro rarely did. Did he really want to call this man? This random guy who just appeared in his life and annoyed the hell out of him? What had he asked? One date? One sober night of conversation? Hell, he could handle that.

Sitting back on the bike after retrieving his wallet, Zoro pulled out the business card and set the wallet on the bike seat in front of him. Again some one passed by, slowing down to raise an eyebrow at him, but he ignored them in favor of dialing the number on the front of the card. Zoro took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He had no idea why he was nervous. There was no reason to be.

Someone picked up on the third ring. _“Thanks for calling the Baratie. This is Patty, what can I get you to fill your gut today?”_

What the hell? Zoro pulled the phone from his ear for a moment to look at it stupidly. He had dialed the right number right? Baratie? Didn't that blonde bastard say he owned a catering business called All Blue? That was the name of the card. _“Hello? Hey you there?”_

“Uh...” Zoro put the phone back to his ear as he heard a scuffle over the phone and a muffled grumble of something along the lines of 'this is why you don't answer the phone!'

A pause and then the intake of breath. _“Good morning! Thank you for calling the Baratie. My name is Sanji; how may I help you today?”_

“Cook?” Zoro asked confused tilting his head to the side despite the fact he knew the other man couldn't see him. “I think you gave me the wrong number.”

The friendly tone dropped from the voice on the other end of the phone and suddenly Zoro regretted calling the man as the sarcasm leaked through the receiver. _“Well, marimo...this is a surprise indeed.”_


	8. Chapter 8

The conversation had been short, but by the time Zoro was hanging up he was ready to throw his phone and it took all he had to not chuck it at the glass in front of him. That blonde got on his every nerve, his smooth, husky voice alone made him grind his teeth in agitation and his smug know-it-all attitude had Zoro wanting to climb through the receiver and ring that long pale neck.

Yet.

And of course there was a yet. _Yet, he had called._ That was the yet. Zoro couldn't help it, as much as this blonde seemed to annoy him to no end, the racer _wanted_ more. It was as if his body knew what it wanted, despite his brain disagreeing, and Zoro often found himself remembering that drunken night; once again, despite his brain reminding him it had only been a one night stand. His body and memory couldn't disagree more. And Roronoa Zoro couldn't explain why.

Franky raised an eyebrow at him as he sat banging his head off the window of the truck as they drove home that night. Zoro couldn't help but want to go see the cook with his cocky comebacks and sarcastic tone. Zoro could practically see the smirk on his face as they spoke. Why the hell did he want that? Why was he actively looking for someone who could torment him? Get under his skin like this blonde could and he didn't even really _know_ him. Okay, well he did, physically at any rate, as his body would remind him often, but that was besides the point.

“Would you stop before you break my window?”

Zoro dropped his head against the window again causing Franky to cringe as the glass rattled. “Aren't you more concerned about me getting brain damage?”

“Oh, some one's snarky. That guy got to you...what'd you say his name was? Sanji? Besides, one has to have a brain before you can damage it.” The mechanic grinned widely as he pulled into the parking lot of the Thousand Sunny, pulling into the space right outside the front doors. “When you guys having your little date anyways?”

“Shut up!” Zoro flung open the vehicle door, slamming it behind him, stalking up onto the sidewalk, crossing his arms as Franky climbed out of the truck, closing his door. “Sunday.” He spat out at the other man. Franky simply raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and unlocking the front door to the dealership.

The rest of the evening had been spent in grumbles from the green haired man as he wracked his brain on whether or not that had in fact been a good decision or not. Normally he was so sure of his choices, but this...this _Sanji_ character was throwing him a curve ball. _Had_ thrown him a curve ball when he was drunk. In no way had he expected those small fleeting moments of actual affection from the other man. It was random and seemed out of character from what he had learned since then.

But the blonde bartender had seemed almost upset when Zoro shrugged him off about the date at first; holding the business card up with a sad look, then walking away in accepted defeat. So...why had he called the other man? Pity? But on who's behalf? His own or the blonde's? With a growl, Zoro rolled over in his bed, glaring at the dark wall. This was getting him no where. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself and his chaotic thinking.

It was a date. That was all. He could handle that. Hell he had done this date thing before. A few times if he remembered right and in one sense they had already gone on a date...right? Did a one night stand count? Although, did it count as a one night stand if the guy stalked you after wards? Zoro sat up sharply. “Holy cow! I have a stalker!” Flipping the covers off his bed, he got up and slammed open the door to Franky's room blurting out the phrase for the other man to hear.

Franky sighed. “Go to sleep Zoro. It's just a date. Hell he's even willing to cook for me. What kind of person cooks extra food for his date's roommate, I have no clue. But, whatever, free food for me.” He shrugged. “Now, get out of my room.”

“But,” Zoro started, a sad little pout on his face. “Stalker...Franky.” The green haired man blinked as he realized his voice came out with a slight whine.

“Zoro.” Franky turned slightly, looking over at the numbers of his alarm clock, voice firm. “It's tomorrow already. Jeez man, get some sleep. You have till Sunday to back out.”

Zoro snorted, jerking his head back and down slightly as he did so. “I'm not backing out. I'm just...anxious.”

The mechanic sighed. “Good night, or should I say morning Zoro. Get out of my room before I kick you out of this place, locking the door to leave you to sleep on the couch downstairs.”

“Fine,” Defeated, Zoro turned, mumbling under his breath as he headed back towards his room. “It's my couch anyways...”

 

* * *

 

Thursday proved to be a packed day. More pictures at Water Seven, thankfully this time, just him and Perona. This year Iceberg had wanted photos of the two of them together, standing back to back, arms crossed as they glared at the camera. Not that Zoro was ever truly thankful to be getting pictures taken with Perona, but if it meant he didn't have to get into another fight with some MMA fighter trying to break his bike, than it was a win in Zoro's book. Okay, a tie. Anything that had to do with Perona really couldn't be counted as a win either.

The photographer, who Zoro learned went by the name Ivankov, had really pissed him off by the end of the day, as he kept referring to the racer as candy-boy. What in the hell did that even mean anyways?! The young racer was annoyed to such an extent that when Luffy called to see if he could get a ride to that bar again, he had more than jumped at the chance and had even willingly accepted his friend's offer to stay and watch.

Three wasted no time jumping off his stool as the two walked up to him, mumbling under his breath about how great it was to see Strawhat Luffy again. The man just grinned at the glasses wearing door guard and made his way down the stairs, sandals clacking quietly as he went. “How many nights a week do you do this? Luffy?”

Rubbing at his cheek, right under Chopper's master stitch work, Luffy spoke quietly. “Usually two or three times a week. But I have been known to do it more. Depends if someone backs out of a fight. Shanks calls me if that happens.”

“And tonight?” Zoro placed his hand on the door to catch it as Luffy walked into the quiet underground ring. The place looked mach bigger when no one was in here and Zoro couldn't help but take a moment of pause to look around. It was just as it seemed. A large square room with a huge pit in the center of it. A chain link railing with a pipe top rounded the ring, coming to just about Zoro's waist if he remembered from being shoved against it Tuesday. Off to one side, high in the wall was a glassless window, a row of chairs sitting nicely behind it. He couldn't image what that was for and he really didn't want to either.

“Some guy backed out.” Luffy set his backpack down roughly where Zoro had seen him pick it up the other night and begin a series of stretches. “So Shanks called me and I called you.”

“Who you fighting that made the other guy back out?”

“Some big shot from another city who is here visiting.” Shanks' voice rang out from the door right near Zoro and the two turned to look at him as the red haired man walked right up to Luffy, grabbing him by the chin and turning his head to look at the cut. “Got that done right. You go to the hospital for that?”

“No,” Luffy pulled away, but still had a huge grin on his face. What exactly the other man saw in Shanks, Zoro would never know, but there was obviously a lot of history there that he didn't know either. “Where is the guy? I wanna see him before I kick his ass.”

“Easy killer,” Shanks said with a laugh, finally turning towards Zoro. “And what do I owe this pleasure Roronoa?”

“I'm just here to give Luffy a ride.” Zoro stated coldly, crossing his arms.

“Too bad.” The booky laughed again as small groups of people began to file into the room. At one point, as Luffy and Zoro stood talking after Shanks had wandered away, he could have sworn he heard his name whispered under hushed tones, but then, again, that really wouldn't be too surprising.

Shanks voice rang out again from speakers littered around the room once the place was packed. Somehow the racer had ended up with a beer in his hand and was going to say no to it before saying the hell with it and twisting off the cap. “I'm sure some of you have seen Strawhat lurking about tonight. Well I am here to inform you that he is filling in for the new guy who backed out once he heard the name of the fighter he was against. Well, I can assure you Luffy won't do that.”

“Nope,” Luffy shook his head from next to Zoro, who had to laugh before bringing the bottle to his lips. It wasn't the best beer in the world, in fact it was pretty shitty and he would by no means even really get a buzz off it, but it had been free and Roronoa Zoro _never_ turned down free booze. Okay, he rarely turned down free booze.

“So, without further delay, let's get this started!” The crowd that had gathered went wild at Shanks' words as Luffy slammed his hat on Zoro's head and jumped the rail into the ring, easily landing the fourteen foot fall, if you included the rail and the height he had to clear before the ten foot drop to the blood stained floor below. “Our local boy who needs no introduction. May I hear a round of applause for our rising star, Strawhat Luffy!”

The roar of the crowd as Luffy threw his arms in the air, hands balled into fists with a cry of his own was deafening and a ringing started in Zoro's ears before Shanks' voice came over the speakers again. Looking around, the racer found him in that open windowed area from before and with everyone in here now, it looked like the red haired man would have a good view of the fight. He wasn't alone though and even though Zoro had never seen the other man, he somehow knew it was the bar's owner. Some man named Crocodile. He offered a cigar to the gambler as he sat cross-legged in the chair, looking rather bored with this whole thing.

“Luffy's fight tonight is against someone from out of town,” Zoro turned back to the ring as a hushed silence fell about the room. From the ring, Luffy crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly to listen to the introduction. “Known as the Berserker in his home ring, he had driven several hours to come to us tonight. He's a hard hitter, never giving his opponent a chance to attack unless he deems it so. From a small bar named Sky Island, I give you Wiper!”

Another roar went up, but not as loud as it had for Luffy and off to his side, Zoro heard two guys scoff about how this guy had no idea what he was in for. That Strawhat could take quite a beating and keep coming back for more. Zoro had to agree, that did sound like Luffy. The racer was beginning to see the appeal for Luffy in all this. Here no one smirked at him and told him he didn't make the weight limit to fight. Here everyone cheered him on, not that that was his reason for doing this, and he was making just as big a name for himself as his brother was. Above ground everyone knew Fistfist Ace, underground everyone knew Strawhat Luffy. He could see his friend now, giving a shrug, saying how all he wanted to do was have fun and get into a good fight once in a while.

He watched as a man approached the ladder on the far side of the ring and climb down it quickly, turning to face Luffy.

This man, this Wiper, could give him one; Zoro was sure of it. He was a few inches taller than Luffy was and packed with muscle similar to Zoro himself, his dark skin covered in elaborate tattoos down one arm and over the eye on the same side. A mohawk that ended in a long braid hung to his waist, just above the pant line to the cut off shorts he wore. He cracked his neck, tilting his head to one side then the other before rolling his shoulders and shaking out his hands as he bounced on his toes.

Adjusting the hat on his head and gripping the iron railing with his free hand, Zoro allowed himself to get caught up in the roaring crowd, beer bottle raised in his left hand as he yelled with everyone else as some one yelled to start the fight and the two men below circled each other for a long moment before with a crack of his knuckles, Luffy dove in for the first hit.

With an easy dodge, Wiper moved aside, turning as he did so in an attempt to land a hit of his own. Zoro could see the shock written on his face as somehow, and unnaturally Zoro might add, Luffy ducked the coming attack, jumping away himself and rounding back in before his rival could attack, nicking him in the jaw as the tattooed man dodged at the last second possible. “I gotta say,” Zoro could barely hear the exchanged conversation taking place right below him over the bellows of the crowd. “I have heard about you, but never expected to be fighting you Strawhat.”

Luffy gave a grunt in return. “Can't say the same.” Then with a nod and a deep breath, the dark haired kid pushed off with his toes, meeting Wiper's next attack head on with a counter of his own.

Zoro's excitement at the fight died down rather quickly though when he got that same feeling of someone watching him as he had the other night. At first he thought it might have been the gambler, but when he turned to the large box window, Shanks was leaned over near Crocodile and the two's eyes were pinned on the fight as they conversed quietly.

The green haired racer's eyes then scanned the crowd. No one he knew stuck out to him, yet from where he was and the amount of smoke lingering in the air, it was hard for him to see across the pit now, so if someone was in the far corners of room, he wouldn't have a clue who it was. Somehow it felt familiar, but Zoro simply chalked it up to the fact that he had felt the same thing the other time as well. Could have been some one who watched his races, trying to figure out why a motorcycle racer would be coming to an underground fight.

Either way, it still sent a chill up his spine and caused the hairs on the back of his neck to prickle and stand up. Emptying the bottle, he knelt and set it on the floor, hoping the changed angle might give him a better view of the other side of the ring if he could duck under the smoke layer. No such luck, if anything it made it worse. With a frown he stood again, eyes scanning the screaming and roaring crowd one last time before his eyes dragged back to the blur of red in the ring that was Luffy.

By the time Zoro came to the conclusion he really didn't care either way, the crowd was going wild again, Luffy climbing from the pit and grabbing his backpack as he made his way towards him and his hat. With a grin, the fighter plucked it off Zoro's head, smacking it down back on his own head with his tell-tale “hehe” laugh. “That was fun!” He bounced on his toes excitedly. “Fought clean too, that's actually kinda rare here, ya know?”

“Not really,” Zoro shook his head. “You ready to go? I got this feeling someone is watching me and I'm ready to get the hell outta here.”

“Yeah,” Luffy gave a quick and short nod. “Let's go. Ace should be home now too. Wanna stay?” As he spoke, the fighter pulled his phone from his backpack and pressed a button, flicking to his messages to, in fact, see one from Ace. “Oh,” he said after a moment. “Guess Law wants to do an at home test as well. So he will be there too. It will be like a party! A party to keep Ace up tonight!”

“I thought the whole point was for Ace to sleep?” Zoro asked as the two climbed the stairs, once again, scaring the hell out of Three as they walked by. Okay, that part Zoro could get used to. If coming here meant he could intimidate this guy by simply existing, he was okay with that.

“I don't know, let me call him.” Luffy flicked across some screens till his brother's name and picture came up and he pressed the green call button. After a couple rings, Luffy grinned as Zoro picked up his helmet off his bike. “Yeah! Ace! Zoro's got a question for you...” He wandered off a little ways and Zoro lost track of the conversation. Not that he was trying to ease drop on it anyways, but there were never truly any secrets with Luffy really.

Speaking of that, he hadn't mentioned to Luffy that he was planning on a date with the blonde on Sunday. In fact, besides Franky, Zoro hadn't told anyone. Usopp probably knew by now, but that was because the racer had spoken to Kaya about actually getting a _real_ dress shirt, not one of Franky's buttoned collared shirts, and he was pretty sure she would have said something to her husband. Not that Zoro really minded if Usopp knew, his bug sniping buddy wouldn't say much.

Pulling his helmet on, Zoro climbed onto the yellow substitute bike he was riding tonight, the Shuusui still being at Water Seven and started it up, backing out of the spot he had parked in, catching Luffy walking towards him out of the corner of his vision. The black haired man climbed onto the bike behind him, carefully pulling his red helmet on, lightly smacking Zoro on the shoulder a couple times to let him know he was ready. “Law wants to keep him up till Ace passes out I guess,” he spoke loudly over the rumble of the bike's engine as Zoro started to make his way out of the parking lot. “Has some new medication he wants to put him on, but Law doesn't want to start it till he pushes Ace to his absolute limit.”

“What the hell kinda doctor is this guy anyways?” Zoro shot back, hanging a left from the parking lot and starting back towards the city. In his ears, Caime would occasionally make a remark about his direction. Like Zoro didn't know how to get to the apartment that Ace and Luffy shared anyways. Like he hadn't been there a million times over the last several years...

Luffy's reply was lost on him though as he twisted his wrist on the throttle, gunning the bike down the open road as fast as he dared at one in the morning on a week night. When the two pulled into the parking lot of the gym, Luffy jumped off the bike and ran for the apartment building on the other side of the parking lot before Zoro could even get the motorcycle parked, let alone shut off, and was racing for the building. “Oi!” The green haired man called after him. “Wait up! Luffy!”

He caught him at the elevator, the younger man grinning from ear to ear. “Law's not that bad once you get to know him, really. Him and Ace fought a little bit during Law's last year of school. They are the extremes of the same weight class if you can believe it. Although, Law has slimmed down a bit now, not so bulked like Ace is.” Luffy rambled on during their ride and Zoro only half listened, thinking more about his meeting with Kaya and most likely Usopp to get his shirt.

Something was telling him to get a blue one, but Zoro wasn't sure if it was possible with his hair. He could just see the pair doing their artistic mumbo-jumbo on him now. Kaya would shake her head and sigh, while Usopp would have his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, thumb held out, eye squinted shut as he gauged some...something! Zoro had no idea what the two were even doing when they did that, but then they would throw out colors as they mumbled back and forth and come up with something really good.

The elevator pinged and Luffy shot out as soon as the doors opened, running down the hall as he pulled some keys from his backpack. With a knock, he pushed open the door and Zoro could hear Ace from the other side of the door ask where he was. He sounded really happy, even with the slight slur from lack of sleep. If the racer was putting things together right, Ace probably had only gotten a little sleep Wednesday during the test he had done at the hospital after the MMA fighter had punched him late Tuesday night.

“Oh, wow,” Zoro closed the door behind him, kicking off his boots as Ace's voice sounded near by. “I got you good man.”

“You came from no where and punched me in the face Ace.” Zoro frowned, his scowl only deepening as the crazy doctor poked his head around the corner with a scowl of his own.

“That's quite the bruise Ace-ya. Did you break anything?” Without even asking, Law walked up to Zoro and grabbed onto his jaw, turning the racer's head slightly and tilting it forwards to get a look at the black eye he was sporting. With his free hand, he poked at it with two fingers, running them over the edge of his eye socket and around up to his eyebrow. Zoro pulled away upon hearing the low chuckle from Ace. Law simply shrugged. “Zoro-ya, right? Nothing seems broken. The swelling had gone down and the blood seems to have pooled for a normal black eye. If it doesn't heal right, call me ya?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Rolling his eyes, Zoro shouldered his way past Law, heading for the kitchen. “You have any beer? I'm tired. I want a drink and then a nap. I have to go dress shirt shopping with Kaya Friday afternoon.”

“Kaya?” Luffy popped his head over the fridge door, mouth full of food. Zoro picked a beer out from over him with a nod. “Why Kaya?”

Twisting the cap off, the racer tossed it in the trash and leaned back on the counter as Law and Ace sat at the table and apparently resumed the game of cards they had been playing. The crazy MMA doctor shifted his hat he was wearing before picking two cards and throwing them down and picking up two more. Ace sighed, then did something similar. “Isn't that Usopp's wife?” The actual gym owner asked before slamming his cards down. “Ha! So there Law!”

“Uh, those are threes, not eights, Ace-ya.” Law shook his head. “Can you still see? Blurred vision at all?” The doctor stood, leaning over the table and began to just man handle the fighter, lifting at his eye lids with his thumbs without even asking Ace if he could. “Hmm, pupils still look good.”

“I have been up, for what? Two days? Three days? Can I sleep yet?” Shaking the doctor off, Ace frowned, turning towards Zoro. “Answers Zoro. Why a dress shirt? Why Kaya?”

Zoro downed the beer. It still wasn't what he really wanted, but it was better than what he had drank at the bar and between that and the fact it was two in the morning, he was beginning to feel the pull on his eye lids and yawned once before answering. Opening the frig door, he grabbed a second beer, catching the raised eyebrow from the doctor. He must have known that Ace was the only one legal age to be drinking here as he gaze shifted to the freckled man at the table. “I have a date Sunday.”

Ace Portgas fell out of his chair. The three remaining awake were all by him instantly and Law pulled him onto his back as the first snore left his mouth. Luffy stuffed half an apple into his mouth as he watched the doctor run through a small series of tests on his sleeping brother, mumbling under his breath. “Huh, well all it takes is that huh?”

Zoro on the other hand was on the verge of freaking out. He had seen Ace do this before, but never because of something he had said. He babbled for a moment, not really making any sense as he spoke before shaking his head and swallowing a couple mouthfuls of his new beer as Law looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “I take it Zoro-ya, you do not go on dates very often, ya?”

Zoro simply shook his head. He wasn't sure he was able to trust himself to speak right now. Luffy laughed as he and Law began to pick his brother up off the floor and head for the couch. “So I was right?” The younger brother said quietly.

“Yes, Straw-ya. I think he has always had narcolepsy, but that hit last year just triggered it enough to really become apparent. Also people can develop it as late as twenty-five.” Zoro followed them into the living room, where the tattooed doctor gave a small grunt as he lowered the larger man onto the couch, Ace's loud snores his own part of the conversation around him. “We have some medication we can give him and you two will have to make some adjustments to your eating habits...”

“Ah, man...” Luffy pouted and crossed his arms as he flopped down onto the couch next to his older brother. He leaned over and poked him in the temple a couple times before pulling the cowboy hat back onto his snoring brother's head. “Stupid Ace.” He grumbled as he did so.

The doctor's low voice kept drawling on over Luffy though. “He exercises enough, but he will still have to take it easy this year in the ring till we can get this under control, ya. I will make sure to contact the appropriate people in the morning and get Ace-ya his medications so we can start those soon as well. Halloween party might be out this year. It will depend on how he feels.”

“A date?!” Ace sat bolt upright from his spot on the couch, staring confused at Law for a moment, before turning around to not only find Zoro but figure out where he was. “Why are we in the living room?”

“You had an episode,” Law explained coolly as he sat on the coffee table, arms resting on his knees as the fingers of his hands rested against each other. “We brought you in here after you fell to the floor. Does anything hurt? Headache?”

“No, Law, I'm fine.” Ace frowned, rubbing at his forehead slightly, eyes still on Zoro as he spoke. The freckles on his cheeks seemed to stand out slightly as the wicked grin formed on his face. “This happens a lot when I get really tired or really excited over something. Like Zoro, here, having a date. Is it with that guy you were telling me about? The one from the party you slept with?”

“Wait. What? Zoro! You never told me about that!” Luffy practicality yelled in the racer's ear and Zoro blinked as he leaned away from where he was standing at the edge of the couch, taking another swig from his beer.

“Unprotected sex can lead to a lot of really unwanted illnesses, ya.” Law sneered as he looked over to Zoro, who had a shiver run down his spine. The guy still creeped him out, what with that leopard print hat and eyeliner. Man, really, _who_ did that? And now, _now,_ the creepy doctor was giving him tips on how not to get STDs? Really, what the fuck was that about? “I'm pretty sure I have some condoms in my medical bag if you would like them, ya, Zoro-ya?”

Ace snorted in a bad attempt to hold back his laughter. The racer shot him a glare, before the scowl he had aimed for the crazy doctor deepened. “No. Thanks, I'm good. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself.” He made sure his words dripped with sarcasm as Law simply watched him, straight faced from under the brim of his damned hat. “I'm going to bed,” Zoro continued. “Luffy, I'm crashing on your bottom bunk.” And with that he turned and walked down the hall, without even waiting for a comment from any of them. Ace's voice followed him down the hall though, followed by a low chuckle from Law, but Zoro slammed the door, enjoying the moment of silence he had before his friend would appear. Finishing off his beer, he set the empty bottle on Luffy's dresser and walked towards the bed.

Pulling off his shirt, Zoro flipped the covers aside before he fell back onto the small twin mattress in nothing more than his pants, arms behind his head as he toed one foot under the edge of the blanket. Taking a deep breath, the racer let it out slowly through his nose as he closed his eyes. He tried to clear his mind of everything and simply focus on the darkness of the room and the quiet around him, thankfully Luffy had, for the moment at least, decided to stay out there and talk with the others in the living room.

It was technically Friday now and he had nothing else to do except go with his friends to pick out a shirt for his date with Sanji on Sunday night. Unwanted, okay, not really unwanted...badly timed, mental movies began in Zoro's mind of his night with the blonde and his focused breathing went out the window. That pale skin and muscled body. The way he bit at his lip while he slammed himself down on Zoro as he tried to muffle his own sounds. The commanded dominance despite being the one to take...

A low groan escaped Zoro and he rolled onto his side to face the wall, all the blood in his body suddenly pounding in his groin. Normally he had better control over himself. It had to be because he was tired. And he was at Luffy and Ace's place! This was the last place he needed, or wanted, to get hard over sex memories. Not that he wouldn't mind making a few more of those with the blonde man.

Holy cow, what was he doing?! He had a ton more respect for his friends than this! Deep breaths, in and out. Throwing the blanket over his head, Zoro tried to focus on his breath warming the small area in front of his nose and not his half hard throbbing erection. Sunday. Two more days. Then he could repeat all this while sober. The cook must have thought him good while drunk to want to come back, wait till he showed him what he could do sober...

The mere thought had his cock twitching and Zoro slightly curling in on himself under the covers as he kept getting harder by the second. His self control was loosing the battle tonight, that was for sure and with each deep breath, the small shred of hope he still had, was making it worse. The way the blankets had wrapped around him bounced his own breath back at him and it pooled against his throat warmly. In his sleep deprived and slightly fuzzy state, all this accomplished was to further carry on his daydreaming.

The cook's breath on his neck that night came back and it sent a shiver through his body and Zoro found himself unbuttoning his pants, his left hand slipping past the zipper to trifle through green curls. Biting at his own lip to stop a groan, his eyes rolled as he thought of the blonde's face right before he had discovered that himself. The look of pure lust that had come over him in that moment was bliss to his drunken hazed mind; both then and now.

The racer sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as he palmed his hard on, trying to adjust himself in his pants, the touch rocketing pleasure through his body, his hips jerking slightly in a plea for more. Running his right hand down his chest, Zoro undid the zipper to his pants and pulled them down over his ass, freeing himself and his left hand easily. That felt so much better, the heat of the blanket over him, masking the normal shock from temperature change against his, now, heated skin. The thumb of his left hand passed over the head, feeling the wet of small traces of pre-cum. He could grab his shirt and rub one off quick and no one would know. Hell, Luffy said the shirt he borrowed the other day was clean, he could wear that in the morning. With all the mental movies playing through his head, it wouldn't take all that long anyways...

Hell, no. What was he thinking?! There was no way he could jerk off in Luffy's bed, right? Right. But this wasn't exactly Luffy's bed either...the kid did sleep in the top bunk after all.

Zoro's body seemed to have a plan of it's own though and as his left hand started at the base and slid up his length, he couldn't help the small gasped moan that got out and he turned his head into the pillow, his right hand gripping tightly to his jeans. Hips jerking slightly still, he repeated the process a few times. Slow and precise movements of his hand as the green haired man fell into an old and familiar rhythm. With each pull of his hand, Zoro's hips thrust with him and he be damned if images of that hot blonde riding him didn't front his array of images that unwillingly came to mind.

Forcing himself to pause, the racer turned slightly, right hand groping about on the floor for his shirt while his left hand held the tip of himself in his palm, thumb swirling through the growing mess of pre-cum, digging into his slit slightly at his own impatience at not being able to find the shirt. With a hiss, his back arced slightly and as fingers finally fell on the cooling fabric, Zoro started with more frantic pumps of his hand, tightening his grip as he did so.

What he wouldn't give right now to have that blonde under him again. Or on him. Whatever. What he wouldn't give to be inside that lithe cut form with his powerful legs holding him in place as he rocked himself along Zoro's length. He actually bit into the pillow as the moan tried to escape him, the familiar heat pooling in his gut as he worked his own erection, curled under the blanket in his friend's room.

Zoro didn't even care at this point. Couldn't wait for Sunday. Yeah, he owed the blonde sober conversation alright. He owed the blonde a lot of sober things. Zoro bit his lip hard as he thought about what he would do the next time to got the cook under him naked. Everything and anything to get the man to make those gorgeous noises again. He wanted to hear him let go, not hold back as Zoro blew him as distraction while he fucked him with his fingers. Or the way he arced his back when Zoro slid home the first couple thrusts, the muffled noises daring the racer to move faster, harder. The thought of this was enough to tip him over the edge and Zoro was barely coherent enough to get his shirt over himself as he gave a tight gripped pull, the heat in his gut brimming over. He came hard with a wordless gasp as he further curled in on himself, hips thrusting and jerking frantically for a moment before he was able to stretch his legs out and give a couple finished half-hearted pulls to himself.

His shirt was a mess, as was his hand and Zoro numbly cleaned himself as his eyelids grew heavy and he shifted in the bed again, pulling his pants back over his hips, tucking his softening cock back into his pants and balling the shirt before dropping it to the floor. With a content groan, the motorcycle racer shifted once more, settling into a more comfortable position before sleep finally took him, the blonde and what color shirt he was going to buy the last thoughts on his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

The smell of food brought Zoro out of his sleep, blinking a few times before staring at the blanket that was still over his head. Little spots of light littered the area right above his nose and eyes and Zoro couldn't help but think it kinda looked like stars. He had no idea what time it was, but he knew Luffy was up, his snores no where to be heard in the room. There was a slight pain in his back and it occurred to him he never took his phone out of his pocket as he reached for it from its place jammed in his spine. The screen lit up brightly and he blinked a couple times before the phone beeped letting him know it was almost dead.

Just after ten in the morning and no missed messages or anything. He still had time to get home, take a shower and get ready to meet with Kaya that afternoon. Shifting fully onto his back, Zoro buttoned his pants and got up, scratching at his chest as he made his way out of the room and down to the kitchen, bare feet padding quietly down the carpeted hall. Luffy was sitting in the corner bar stool at the counter, spinning lazily as he entered the room. “Zoro!” He said happily. “Morning! How'd you sleep?”

“Pretty good actually,” he sat in the chair next to him, picking up the container of orange juice and pouring some into the glass. It took him a second to realize it wasn't Ace, but Law cooking on the other side of the island as the other man's snores reached his ears. “Ace still asleep?”

“Yeah,” Luffy nodded. “I fell asleep out there with him. I don't know what Law did.” He stopped moving, grabbing a hold of the counter to stop himself as he reached for his own glass of juice. “He was in here cooking when I woke up.”

“Some one had to start this for you guys, ya?” Law turned, almost dropping the plate he held as he stared at Zoro, who raised an eyebrow at the first real display of emotion he had seen from the doctor. The doctor fumbled over his words for a moment as he set the plate full of bacon down with a clink and Luffy tackled it with out concern of anyone else, easily pulling it towards where he sat.

Zoro jerked his head back slightly as the shameless staring of the doctor continued, his glass sliding across the counter, still gripped in his hand. “What?”

“You...that...” Law brought a hand out towards him and Zoro leaned back in his chair, but it wasn't far enough as the doctor's fingers brushed over the scar across his chest. “You're him. How the hell did you survive that?!”

“Uh, care to explain.” The racer smacked Law's hand away, a slight growl to his words. It really bothered him when random people started poking at him and touching him when he wasn't expecting it and sitting in his friend's kitchen really wasn't the place to be getting man handled by a psycho doctor.

Law babbled on as he continued to stare at Zoro. “We heard about you during my final year in school. Some rookie racer guy who got this huge gash across his chest. Should have killed him, ya, but he managed to recover. Of course we couldn't get a name or anything, confidentiality and all, but we did get to see a series of pictures; ranging from the day of the accident when they brought the patient in, to the day they released him from the hospital.” His eyes flicked to Zoro's who narrowed his sharply, daring Law to say the wrong thing about the situation at hand. “I never thought I would meet him. I would know that scar anywhere. What I wouldn't have given to be there to be part of your treatment team!”

“Yeah, great.” Zoro slid back out of the chair, the thought of food gone now, replaced by all the awful memories of his insane months in the hospital. Running a hand through his hair, Zoro turned to Luffy. “Where's my clean shirt? I gotta head home.”

The younger man stopped, cheeks puffed with how ever much bacon he had managed to stuff in his face before the other two took notice. He nodded, swallowing hard as he picked up his glass and down the remaining contents of his juice. “Yeah, okay. Shirt should be in my room on the dresser. At least I think that's where Ace put it.” Scratching at his hair, Luffy's ever present hat tilted slightly as his friend grinned.

Law seemed to have regained his composure, but made no efforts to apologize for his actions, not that Zoro really expected him to. His voice called out to him as he made his way back to his friend's room. “I would really like to talk about it some time. My partner said despite how it looks, it's really smooth, ya?”

Zoro paused, his shirt halfway over his shoulders at the creepy doctor's words. Okay, if he thought about it, he could understand his excitement about the scar. He _had_ been quite the story around the hospital while he was there, random nurses and doctors poking their heads in all the time to see him, but that comment caught him off guard. Partner? How the hell would anyone know it healed smooth anyways? Maybe he worked with either Doctor Crocus or his normal doctor? That would make the most sense. Or Chopper? The kid was freaking brilliant after all and had tackled him as soon as he came home to inspect the gash himself.

That had to be it.

Grabbing at his dirty shirt, he walked back towards the door, past the living room and still sleeping Ace, making his way into the kitchen one last time to say bye to Luffy and maybe even punch Law for anymore weird ass comments. Luffy had a plate in front of him now, a huge pile of eggs on it with Law near by cutting up a cantaloupe. Watching the doctor with a sharp knife sent chills down the racer's spine, making him really glad he wasn't a surgeon or something. He would hate to have to have surgery and have this nut job inside his body poking at things. Law looked up, not even watching what he was doing, his scowl back in place, eyes shadowed under his hat. His dark eyes locked with Zoro's. “Is that alright Zoro-ya?”

“Yeah, whatever Law.” Zoro pulled his eyes away from the man to his friend. “I will see ya around okay Luffy? Let me know how Ace is too. Don't go keeping this shit from me anymore.”

“I won't!” With a huge grin, Luffy turned back to his plate, a hand snapping out to grab at the cut fruit, causing Law to blink in surprise as part of his work just vanished before his eyes. Zoro turned, leaving the room, grabbing his helmet off a small table and pulling his boots on.

As he opened the door, Ace's groggy voice followed him into the hall. “Roronoa! Date details! Coffee Monday morning!”

“I have shit to do Monday morning Portgas! Some of us work for a living and aren't lazy bums.” A crooked smile crossed Zoro's lips as he yelled back into the apartment, closing the door. A loud “I work!” coming through the door after him. By the time Zoro made it to his bike, his phone had gone off several times, vibrating in his front pocket, making him chuckle. He knew damn well they were all from Ace, still yelling and complaining about how he had a job too and that they _would_ have coffee and they _would_ discuss this date. Starting the bike, he commented out loud to himself about having to love over protective older siblings and laughed as he made his way home.

 

* * *

 

Kaya, along with Usopp, who was scribbling away in a drawing pad, arrived mid afternoon just as Zoro was getting out of the shower. He had spent an hour or two working on the Kitetsu when he got home to keep his mind busy before taking a longer shower than he had originally intended to. That damned cook invaded his mind again while he was scrubbing at his hair and even though the racer had tried hard to keep focus, the water was warm as it ran over his body and in the end it had been really hard to control his urges.

Literally.

He felt really relaxed though and was fairly certain he could handle an afternoon with the two picking out a single shirt. Hell, it wasn't like Nami and Perona were going, right? Right. Well he hoped. “Zoro!” Kaya's sweet voice drifted down to him from where she was in the kitchen, a small giggle followed by the call of his name. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” he came back from his room, scrubbing a towel through his hair one last time, stopping at the bathroom door to throw the item at the tub. Sitting at the table, he pulled his boots on quickly, glancing over to where Usopp was scribbling away, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. “What ya working on?”

“My graphic novel, well comic book.” Usopp ignored him completely besides answering the question. Zoro shook his head, knowing to drop the conversation with his friend. Artists were weird people, the racer had learned that long ago. When his friend was done doing whatever it was he was doing, he would rejoin the conversation and the world surrounding him.

Kaya on the other hand, grabbed his arm and pulled the green haired man out of his chair towards the door and down the stairs, pushing through the side door towards the front. Usopp stood and followed, but was lost in his drawing, pausing only to shoulder his bag. “Oh, Zoro, I'm so glad you called me to take you shopping.”

“Shopping?” Nami perked up from her place behind the front desk of the show room. She threw the pen she had down and stood up, splaying her hands across the smooth surface. “Zoro? And why wasn't I invited? There are sure to be tons of pictures to take.”

“That's why.” Zoro shot a glare as Nami grinned wickedly.

Kaya made a noise and frowned at the grinning girl. “This is important, Nami. Zoro has asked for my help in getting a nice shirt for his date.”

The sound of Zoro's hand hitting his forehead, combined with a snort of a laugh from the receptionist rang around the hollow room before she burst out laughing, falling back into her chair. “Zoro?!” She gasped between cackles of laughter. “Date?! No way.”

“And a respectable one as well,” Usopp finally, _finally_ spoke up, pointing a pencil at the orange haired girl. “You should respect the fact that he would like to look nice for it and respect the fact that he has realized he has no clothes that are suitable for such an occasion.”

Nami blinked, her laughter dying down as everyone turned to stare at Usopp. With a shrug, he stuck that pencil under his hat into his hair and pulled a different one from another spot, going back to his drawing like nothing was amiss and he hadn't just said the most awesome fucking thing to Nami to make her shut up. For only a second she fumbled over her words before she frowned slightly. “Really?”

Zoro shrugged. “Guy is a cook, runs his own business.”

“How do you get the successful guys and I don't?” Crossing her arms, Nami mumbled as she watched Zoro scratch at the back of his head. He then shrugged, dropping his hand to his side where it smacked against his jeans. “Well, have fun, send me pics if you find any cute guys that are single since you seem to be good at finding them.”

Thank whatever was out there that the phone rang and with a roll of her eyes, Nami picked it up as she took a deep breath. “Thank you for calling the Thousand Sunny Motorcycle Dealership, how may I direct your call this afternoon?” She paused, then covered the phone. “You here Zoro?”

“No, I'm not here.” He scrunched up his nose as he made to turn for the door. “Who is that?”

The receptionist held up a finger as she spoke into the phone again. “I'm sorry, Mister Roronoa isn't here at the moment. May I take a message for you?” Reaching for the paper she had near by, Nami scribbled something down on a piece of paper, then reached out towards Zoro with it. Usopp, who was closer, mindlessly took it, handing it over to his friend, then went back to drawing as he flipped a page in his book. “Okay, thank you, enjoy your day.”

The phone receiver dropped with a clunk as Nami placed both elbows on her desk, supporting her head in her hands. “So...” She paused, waiting for Zoro to open the door, watching as he stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket without even looking at it. “He said he called Franky's phone but he didn't answer, so he called here looking for you instead.”

His hand gripped the cool metal of the handle, Kaya still on his arm as she eyed Nami casually. “Who?” He looked over his shoulder to her as Usopp bumped into his shoulder, looking up at the racer bewildered. He dug into his pocket to retrieve the note as Nami spoke.

Her grin widened as she tilted her head in her hands, one eyebrow arcing gracefully across her forehead. “Candy-boy huh? Please, Zoro, _please_ tell me he is _not_ the man you are dating.”

Zoro's face dropped in utter shock. Now Nami knew the damned nickname too. Hell, she probably already did know, her and Perona were always talking and that girl had found the stupid name sooo cute. Ugh. Women. “First off, I'm not dating anyone Nami. And second, no. That's the photographer.” His hand stopped just as his fingers wrapped around the paper and Zoro pulled his hand back out, leaving the paper in his front pocket. “I will deal with that later. Come on, I want to get this done and over with. I hate shopping.”

“Have fun!” Nami waggled her fingers in a little wave as the door closed behind them and Kaya pulled Zoro towards the large car that sat waiting in the parking lot, Kaya's and Usopp's butler and chaperone, Merry, waiting with an open door for the three to climb in. He seemed to know where he was going. Zoro figured Kaya must have known where they were going to go and gave Merry previous instructions.

It fell into a comfortable silence in the back of the vehicle, nothing more than Usopp's frantic scribbling to keep them company for a good part of the journey. Zoro had to admit it was nice to hangout with these two despite its reasoning. Kaya and Usopp never judged him for anything he had done and it had been Usopp all those years before who he had first told his sexual preference to. Well, after Kuina that was.

Zoro sighed, leaning his head back against the wall of the car interior, knowing that now that he was sober, the blonde was going to have a ton of questions for him, and most certainly about that horrid scar across his chest. Everyone asked about it. The few who hadn't had been the one's who had seen it happen or were close enough to him at the time to not need to. Luffy had asked once. And only once. Zoro had explained it to him and that had been the end of it. The strawhat wearing man had simply nodded, grunted and smiled, asking if he had heard about some new restaurant that served all kinds of meat. Typical Luffy.

Sanji's pause to run his fingers down the ragged flesh came back to the racer suddenly. The look on the cook's face had been one he hadn't seen on any of his other sexual partners. It was a look of concern, briefly flashing behind that hungry lust...

Okay. No, not in the car with one of his best friends and the man's wife for crying out loud. How or why that blonde haired bastard was causing this kind of reaction, Zoro wasn't sure. He was hoping a night, while sober, with him might fix that. Or just make it worse. Oh no, he hadn't considered that option. What if spending the night talking to the cook only made these kind of reactions worse?! Could it get worse? What in the fuck was happening here? Where the hell had all his self control gone?! Who was this guy?

Hands came up into his hair and Zoro groaned as he pulled at the short green strands. Usopp paused from his drawing, looking over at him as he slowly shoved the pencil he was holding under the hat he was wearing. “You okay? Zoro?”

“Huh? Yeah, just thinking about the cook.” He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them to look at his friend. “Been doing that a lot lately honestly.” Usopp simply grinned at him, a small knowing look on his face from the previous conversation around his dinning room table.

“Oh, tell me about him.” Kaya said, wrapping her arms around the techie's arm now that he had stopped drawing. “What's he like? Do you like him?” Apparently he had not told his wife about te two sleeping together though. Thank you Usopp.

“Well of course he likes him, Kaya. Why else would Zoro want to go on a date with him?” Usopp chuckled, shaking his head at her with a smile.

“Miss Kaya,” Merry's voice sounded as he rolled down the window that separated the front of the car from the back. “We are here now.”

“Thank you Merry.” She turned to him with a smile as Usopp opened the door, climbing out. Turning to help Kaya, Usopp leaned on the door as she spoke. “Once we go inside, I would love to hear about this man, Zoro.” Then she took the hand offered and disappeared outside the car.

With a sigh, the racer climbed out of the car and blinked at the bright sunlight that hit the glass windows to the shop that stood in front of him. He wasn't sure what shop this was or what part of the city he was in, as he had never seem it before. Or at least Zoro didn't remember seeing it before.

And he was pretty sure he would remember a bright purple building. The large glass windows on either side of the door were filled with manikins dressed in the different shirts, suits and dresses offered inside. Zoro felt his eyebrow twitch at the colors as it reminded him of the photographer, that Ivankov. Why would Kaya bring him here? “Um...” he started to ask that very question when the couple disappeared inside without a second glance. With a defeated sigh and a slump in his shoulders, the racer followed them into the building.

The little bell at the top of the door sounded as Zoro was assaulted by color. Color that ranged from the brightest and purest of whites to blacks that looked like they could suck your very soul from your body just by wearing it. Usopp had vanished. How the man could disappear in six seconds Zoro wasn't sure, but he was just _gone_ leaving Kaya to talk to a weird orange haired man who was holding a...was that a wine glass?! What the fuck kind of place was this?! What sort of hell had his friends dragged him to? Turning back towards the door, he gave a small whine. This was not at all what he had in mind.

The man turned as the blonde girl gestured a hand towards Zoro, then raised his glasses off his nose to look at him. “What is wrong with your hair?” He took a deep breath, sipping from, yes, in fact, a wine glass. “It's okay, Miss Kaya, I can work with this. You should see some of the rabble that Ivan brings in here.” With a roll of his eyes, the man walked towards Zoro, picking up a rolled tape measure and a small note pad.

“Zoro, this is Inazuma. Inazuma, Zoro. He is the best tailor in the whole city. I get all my dinner dresses here and that one suit of Usopp's. Where is he?” Kaya turned, hands going to her hips as she searched the fabric packed room.

The man in question's voice sounded from somewhere off to the side and slightly muffled. “I hate that suit!” There was a pause, then a excited gasp. “Oh! Green!” A muffled thud followed with a laugh.

“Arms out,” the glasses wearing man flicked a hand at the racer's, smacking him in the forearm in an attempt to get Zoro to raise his arms. “Feet apart as well.” With a frown, the tailor started taking measurements of Zoro's arms.

“All I wanted was a shirt Kaya. This is overboard.” Now he was beginning to regret asking. His idea of a simple afternoon buying a single shirt and maybe catching dinner was all of a suddenly ruined. He hadn't wanted to put this kind of attention to a shirt he was most likely only going to wear once.

“Oh, Zoro, I am not going to let you go on a date with just _any_ old dress shirt. We will get you a new one that is tailored to fit you properly.” The young woman had turned and was flipping through a thick book of fabric scrapes as Usopp rounded a corner the racer didn't even know was there with an armload of green fabrics. “Green? Really dear?”

“His hair!” Usopp half dropped, half threw the bolts of fabric onto a table and flung an arm out towards the green-haired man. Zoro watched as the tailor rolled his eyes then paused to scribble down some numbers on his pad of paper. “Come on!” Usopp frowned as his wife shook her head 'no.'

“I have blues and grays here that would go well with his hair.” She held up the book to the dark haired man who had crossed his arms. “This one will match his eyes.”

Zoro took a deep breath and sighed. He loved his friends, really he did, but right now with them talking about him like he wasn't even there and this guy getting really close to his groin with his stupid tape measure, was making him uncomfortable. He scowled at the tailor as he moved away, once again writing down some numbers on his pad of paper. “How much is this going to cost?”

His question went unanswered as the strange tailor turned to the couple.

“Darlings, we are no where near that point yet,” Inazuma moved swiftly, Zoro barely able to keep his eyes on the man as he tried to catch all of the conversation between his bickering friends. “I know what shade of color I want to use anyways, so there is no need to argue.” With a huff, he pushed Zoro's arms back to his sides, then came around to stand in front of him, looking him up and down, one hand holding to his chin.

With the other he picked up his wine glass, sipping at it casually before turning his gaze directly at Zoro's own. The racer crossed his arms as the tailor spoke. “Kaya, dear, come back in a couple hours and I will have the shirt ready for you. No more arguing.” He clapped his hands, despite the wine glass held in one and ushered the three of them out, none to gentle on the pushes to the backs of Usopp and Zoro.

 

* * *

 

Zoro set the shirt box, a simple white box with the shirt neatly folded inside it, on his bedside table as he picked up his phone to check to see if he had any missed calls or messages as he had needed to leave it at home to charge. Fishing the slip of paper Nami had given him earlier out of his pocket, Zoro threw it onto the table as well, no longer needing to return the call of the crazy photographer.

Apparently, and Kaya had so lovingly left this small detail out, Ivankov and Inazuma ran their businesses from the same building and once the tailor was finished with him, the make up wearing nut job had all but dragged him into his office to show him the pictures of the fight he, Luffy and Hody had gotten into. Zoro had to admit most of them where pretty good, especially the one Ivankov got of Luffy punching Hody. It was the perfect picture with his friend flying through the air, fist just barely touching the MMA fighter, Zoro's body hung awkwardly in Hody's grip.

The other one Zoro liked, and he had to admit, again, that despite the guy's crazy appearance, he was quite the photographer, was one of Zoro and Hody right in each other's faces, the snarl on the racer's face as he bared his teeth at the man sitting on his bike. Ivankov had promised him a copy of that one and Zoro already knew where he could get Franky to hang it in the show room. Right behind Nami at the desk. Maybe someone, not him, could get the MMA fighter to sign it. Not that he wanted Hody's autograph, but it would make the photo that much cooler if they both signed it. Perona might be willing to do it for him.

His phone lit up, displaying a couple missed messages and a missed phone call from Ace. There was no voice message icon so he could only assume that either it wasn't that important or Ace had mis-dialed him. Which he had been known to do and given how tired he was, it was the most likely conclusion.

The first message Zoro had on his list was from Ace as well. He gave a half smile with a snort, guessing that his friend had just decided to leave a message for him instead. _Luffy says to change plans from coffee to dinner. You in for that? I want to know about this date!_

His thumbs hovered over the keyboard part of his phone's screen for a moment before he started a reply. _Yeah, sounds good. Where do you wanna go or do you wanna stay home? Or take out at your place?_

The next couple were from a number he didn't know and as Zoro looked at the first couple words of the unopened text in confusion, his phone pinged with a message from Luffy, which he opened immediately. _Yosh! Take out at our place. Ace says something yummy. I say meat! You?_

 _Meat sounds good Luffy lol_ Zoro hit send then went back to the unknown number, eyebrows raised in confusion.

The first text was a bit bewildering, but Zoro read it anyways. The series of texts came in as if they were written and sent as they were thought of, instead of thinking of a single message to send. _Don't freak out. I got your number from the caller ID_

_Never settled on a time. 6?_

_Shit._

_This is Sanji in case your dumb ass couldn't figure it out._

_What do you like for food?_

The racer rolled his eyes. What a scatterbrain this guy was. Couldn't even string together a single text message. With a sigh, he bit at his lip as he thought about how he wanted to reply to this moron. Instead, he added the number to his contacts, nodding to himself that _shit cook_ was an appropriate name for the blonde. Maybe he could get a pic of him on Sunday to add to the contact as well. All his other friends and numbers in his phone had pictures. Even the Chinese place he went to, the picture for that one of himself and Luffy standing in front of it both with a 'thumbs up' and a huge smile.

Finally the green haired man settled on _whatever you cook will be fine._ Hitting send, Zoro set the phone down and laid down on the bed, stretching out along the mattress, propping his head up on his pillows. Taking a deep breath, Zoro closed his eyes and just enjoyed the quiet of the room after his more than eventful afternoon. Franky had gone grocery shopping, Zoro had discovered the note on the table and was going to get dinner, so that gave him a couple hours to catch a nap before the two would cook something when his roommate got home.

He was just really beginning to relax when his phone went off repeatedly three times. Looking over at it, the racer ignored it, remembering why he kept it on vibrate all the time, but after a minute, the urge to check it got to him and he picked it up, holding it up over his head as he read through the messages.

The first was a simple _Talk on Monday_ from Luffy. No need to reply to that one. The next one or well two, were a different matter. _Shit cook_ came up and Zoro couldn't help but chuckle at the name again. It really was a pretty good one after all. He wondered for a moment what he was saved as in Sanji's phone, _if_ he was saved in the blonde's phone. Then he read the message.

_Stupid shitty marimo! What kind of an answer is that?! Whatever I cook will be fine?! Wtf is wrong with you? Don't you have any preference? Oh, who am I kidding...moss doesn't think. Fine. I will come up with something, but if you don't like it, don't bitch._

Wide-eyed, Zoro reread the message. “That bastard!” He spoke out loud to his room. Then he got an idea. Let's see him cook Japanese. He and Kuina had spent half their childhood in the country of their heritage, he knew traditional Japanese food when he had it. Stupid blonde jerk. His reply was two words: _Traditional Japanese._ A smirk on his face as his hit send. What he wouldn't give to see the blonde's reaction to that.

His phone went off almost instantly. Hell, he hadn't even had a chance to set it down yet. _Now we are getting some where._

Then a second text followed the first. _Been a while since I cooked anything Asian based._

 _Too challenging for you?_ Zoro hit send, chuckling to himself. Insult the guy's ability to cook, that outta rile him up a bit, given the fact he was a chef and all that crap.

 _YOU BASTARD!_ Bingo. Score one for Zoro.

_I will show you. I can cook anything you set in front of me! Shitty racer!_

_Bring it on shit cook._ He hit send, set his phone to vibrate and set it on top of his shirt box, rolling away from it. Time for his nap. Zoro knew Franky would wake him up when he got home from shopping and if he didn't then whenever he did wake up, there would be food waiting in the frig for him. With a deep breath, exhaled through his nose, Zoro flung the covers over his head and was asleep before they settled onto him.


	10. Chapter 10

Zoro didn't get nervous.

The word just wasn't in his vocabulary “list” of words to describe himself.

So then what was that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him want to throw up and never leave the shower? Well besides the fact it was warm in the bathroom and the water was pretty hot, making his skin hum and slightly pink tinted.

With a groan, he slid down the cool wall, letting the water hit his pulled up knees and pool in the well it made in his lap. Mindlessly, he watched as the level rose, brimming and spilling over his hip and down the side of his ass to join the water on the floor of the shower. His hands pulled at his hair and Zoro scrunched his nose in an attempt to get the drop of water on the end of it off.

He didn't do anxious either.

He just needed to get it together. It was just a stupid date. A couple hours with the shitty blonde and then he could go home. Right? Right. It wasn't like he had been freaking out and looking forwards to this the last two days or anything. To actually spending some time with the blonde man and actually get to know him a little. While sober. That would just be stupid.

Sometime long ago he had erased “stupid” from the very bottom of the list, but right now he felt like writing it again, taking a big bold black marker and marking the list from top to bottom with the word. He both mentally and literally rolled his eyes at himself.

Standing back up, Zoro shut the water off and reached for the towel he had thrown on the closed toilet lid. It scratched lightly against his hips as he wrapped it around himself and stepped onto the rug and cool tiled floor. The mirror was fogged and he reached up to wipe the condensation away, it beading into drops of water across the glass, sliding down towards the bottom lip of the mirror.

The racer scowled at his reflection, turning his head slightly to the side as he did so. He needed to shave. Catching the lip of the mirror with his fingers, he pulled open the door to the mirror cupboard, grabbing his razor and can of shaving gel. Zoro tried to recall the last time he had to get this type of cleaned up on a Sunday. Years he guessed. Usually he didn't do much more than lay about and play video games with Usopp or Perona. Occasionally he would work on one of his bikes with Franky and had actually spent part of the morning doing just that. The Kitetsu was all apart, finally, and now it was a matter of cleaning the pieces that could be salvaged and cataloging a list of new parts to order.

The razor cut smoothly, the white foam coming away cleanly littered with specs of blonde and green. Zoro never did understand that. Everywhere else his hair came in green but for what ever reason, the hair on his face would sometimes come in blonde, darkening to green a few days later. It was the main reason he never grew a beard. He looked fucking weird the one time he had done it and Kuina had teased him to no end, even after it had all darkened to match his hair.

Filling the sink, he splashed water over his face, grabbing at the small towel that hung on the wall hook to wipe away any remaining shaving cream before he left the bathroom and padded down to his room to get dressed. A pair of black jeans was slung over the box that held his shirt and as he closed the door, not that he needed to, he was the only one in the apartment at the current time, he dropped the towel and grabbed at his jeans.

The water still clinging to his legs and thighs made getting the jeans on a little more difficult than normal and Zoro didn't even notice the little jump he gave to get them on till after the fact. With a frown at his stupidity, he opened the box, carefully pulling away the top layer of white tissue paper that lay on top of the fabric.

Kaya had insisted on paying for his shirt, saying it was a privilege to do so if it meant that Zoro might finally be able to find a guy that really made him happy. The racer really didn't know about that, but Kaya was always optimistic that everyone could find something like her and Usopp had. Sweethearts since kids, the two had always seemed to know that they were meant for each other. That's all Kaya wanted for everyone.

The shirt in itself was rather nice, the fabric smooth and soft. Having had to try it on at the shop, he knew it fit him pretty well, even leaving enough room to roll his shoulders without the fabric straining against his shoulders. He had to hand it to Inazuma. The guy knew what he was doing, despite his crazy appearance and hanging around the nut case photographer.

Picking the shirt out of the box, he rubbed it between his fingers and thumb, idly running a hand through his hair, flicking drops of water about the room and a few landing on the fabric in his grasp. It was a dark grayish blue, he thought he had heard the words slate-gray thrown around, but Zoro didn't know colors very well. Taking a closer look though, and by closer, one had to almost hold the fabric against your nose, there were faint lines of green, close in color to his hair, that ran the length of the fabric. You couldn't see them from far away, but it was just enough of a hint to accent his hair, or well, that's what the tailor assured them.

Slipping one arm in, Zoro did the same with the other, adjusting the fabric as it fell against his shoulders and he easily buttoned it up, shaking his arms, adjusting it at the wrists and settling the fabric before he tucked it into his jeans. As he did the button and zipper, he contemplated getting his belt, deciding it probably would be a good idea just this one time. He had it, but Zoro never wore it.

He had already decided that despite being told otherwise, he was going to wear his boots and as he laced the black leather through the belt loops, he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Finishing the buckle of the belt, he grabbed his boots and sat down at the kitchen table to put them on, tucking his jeans into them and lacing them up tight.

There.

Not the most dressed up guy in the world, but the effort for him was there and this shirt was pretty fucking sexy, even if he would only admit it in his own head. Grabbing at the basket of scrap paper on the table, Zoro quickly wrote a note for Franky, noting the time and that he was leaving and not to worry about him. Thanking him again for going Saturday to get the Shuusui. Scribbling his name at the bottom, not like Franky wouldn't know who was leaving him a note on his own kitchen table anyways.

Locking the door and jogging down the stairs, Zoro grabbed his helmet off his street bike and pulled his phone from his pocket as he sat on the bike. This was probably the first time he had ever had a use for Caime as he flicked through the messages he and the blonde had fought through for the address of the Baratie. Setting his phone in his lap, Zoro placed his hand on the control panel, starting the machine. Caime's blue lights flickered to life in his helmet as he slipped it on. “Caime,” he spoke calmly, holding up the phone. “Address of the Baratie.” The computer, in her stupid bubbly voice, spoke an address as Zoro double checked it against the address in his phone. They matched and with a shrug, Zoro stuffed his phone back in his pocket and left the garage, rounding around the building and out onto the road.

Zoro had only been this far past the Thousand Sunny a couple times, normally not having a reason to venture past the dealership and his home. There was one time though that Water Seven had put on a Christmas party, oh, excuse me, a Holiday Party, at a huge restaurant down this way, but Zoro didn't remember much of it. Franky had snuck him really really good booze most of the night and after the first hour, it was a pretty good blur. Boy had Kuina been pissed when she found him passed out in the back of her car. Was a good night from the stories he had been told and what little he did remember anyways.

His heart dropped a little though when Caime told him to hang a left into a large open parking lot. This was it. The Baratie. The building was huge, built to look like it belonged on an ocean front and not in the middle of a grass covered field. Although, it kinda fit in a way, he supposed, as a small breeze kicked up, weaving the grass to look like green waves behind the building.

Shuusui rumbled to a stop at the edge of the parking lot near the front of the building. The racer recognizing the cook's blue car and parking in the spot next to it. There were a couple other van's littered around the parking lot, with _Baratie_ and _All Blue Catering_ written across the sides. Zoro's phone went off, vibrating in his pocket as he swung his leg over the bike, pulling off his helmet. Pulling it out, Zoro smirked as he caught _'shit cook'_ flash across his phone as he lit the screen up. _Come to the back door,_ the message started. _The place is closed on Sundays, so no one will be downstairs to answer the door when you get here._

Okay, sounds like a plan then. Propping his helmet under his arm, Zoro rounded around the back of the building, pausing as he searched the wall in front of him for some sort of door or something. Luck was on his side as a door opened towards him, the metal dented in several places, a couple of them looking almost like foot prints. A bag of what Zoro could only assume was trash, flew from the doorway, followed by a grunt and some muttering. The sounds of hands hitting pants sounded and an older man stepped from around the door, picking up the trash and turning towards Zoro.

The man paused, startled by Zoro's presence before casually looking him up and down and narrowing his eyes. “Roronoa,” he growled, stepping towards him. The racer had no idea who this could possibly be. With the tall chef's hat and a peg leg as he walked towards him, Zoro was pretty sure he would remember someone like that. Then again lots of people knew his name and he had never seen them before in his life! Fan girls _everywhere_ screaming at him. Gave the racer a headache.

Subconsciously Zoro took a step back, only pausing once he realized he had done so. The other man advanced on him, a heavy limp on one side not slowing him down in the slightest. He came right up to Zoro, dark gaze never leaving him, pausing just inches from him, throwing the bag over Zoro's shoulder towards the dumpster the racer didn't even realize was there.

“I thought your name sounded familiar. You're that racer.” The man's voice was rough and low, a slight growl to all his words.

“...Yeah,” Zoro nodded slowly, not really sure what to expect. His grip shifted on his helmet, ready to swing it at this guy if need be. The man's gaze fell to his feet, slowly working his way back up Zoro's body till he again came to lock eyes with him.

He gave a grunt, then a wry smile as his long braided mustache twitched slightly. “Don't see what he sees. Can't even get dressed up properly.”

Zoro couldn't help but smile back, his own cocky smirk at the old man. “This is dressed up for me.”

The man raised an eyebrow, then turned and walked back towards the door, grabbing a hold of the nob as he looked back at Zoro. “Well, come on boy,” Zoro's eyebrow twitched at the insult, but he kept his mouth shut and quietly walked towards the bastard, his boots clunking across the pavement as he went. The man went to walk through the door, but paused, pointing at Zoro with his finger right in his face. “I remember you from the party Water Seven threw here a couple years back. Hopefully you grew up a bit after your sister was killed. You hurt my Baby Eggplant and it will be me who comes after you.”

Taken aback by the mention of his sister and the strange words, Zoro glanced at the ground in front of his feet, worried he might have missed some potted plant or something. He could be clueless if he wanted, but normally he was pretty observant of his surroundings. He was even more confused when he found no such thing and jerked his glance back up to the man, eyebrows furrowed in question.

With a laugh, the old man took a breath and leaned into the building, yelling up a staircase, now that Zoro took a look inside. “Sanji! Get your prissy ass down here!”

“Dammit Old Man!” Zoro heard the cook's voice from somewhere past the open door at the top of the stairs. “What do you want now?! Zoro's gonna be here—” The blonde stuck his head out of the doorway stopping in his yelling, face paling as he caught sight of Zoro behind the other man in the doorway. “Shit! Marimo!”

Huge grin on his face, the cook bounded down the stairs, coming to a halt at the bottom, clearing his throat and adjusting his shirt and vest. With a deep breath and seeming to have composed himself, the blonde glared at the man in between the two younger men. His eyebrows lowered as he fished around in his breast pocket. “What'd you say to him you shitty old geezer?” His voice lowered slightly as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

The man snorted, then laughed, pushing his way past the cook, bumping him in the shoulder causing the blonde to stumble back a step. “Nothing his simple little mind won't get over. Don't stand out here with the door open. I don't want your smoke drifting upstairs.” With that, the old man started up the stairs, leaving the two young men to stare as he reached the top and disappeared inside, the slam of the door defining his exit.

The cook's glare turned from the top of the stairs to the smirk on Zoro's face. “Babysitter cook?”

“That's my old man.” With a half smirk, the blonde's finger tips came to rest on Zoro's chest, splayed across it, pushing against him. “Get out moss head.” He stepped forwards, causing Zoro to stumble back a pace as Sanji kicked the door shut behind them, leaving the two in the parking lot. That explained the dents anyways. Placing a cigarette against his lower lip, the cook flicked his lighter and inhaled the first drag off the smoke. “Nice shirt,” tilting his head back, Sanji exhaled a cloud of smoke into the air above them. “Who knew you had such good taste.”

“I don't.” Zoro scratched at the back of his neck. “I had a friend help me pick it out.”

“Ah, the little moss tried.” A toothy grin formed around the cigarette with a slight chuckle. “What'd my old man say to you?”

Zoro shrugged, looking off to the side and trying not to openly stare at the blonde in front of him. He hadn't really taken a chance before now to take in the look of the bartender. Sure, he had gawked, was kinda hard not to that day he had been handed the business card. Zoro was pretty sure he had done his fair share of staring the last time the two spent any time together. But, let's face it, he had been pretty wasted and really didn't remember much of it. “Something about Christmas parties and eggplants.”

Sanji groaned at that, taking a long drag off his smoke as he flicked his eyes to some point on the ground. “Shitty old man,” he mumbled under his breath as he exhaled with a slight shake of his head. “Wait. Christmas parties? We haven't held a Christmas party here since the year...” The blonde stopped, gave Zoro a puzzling look, then shrugged, seeming to drop the subject before he even ventured to start talking about it. Crushing the butt on his shoe and dropping it into a can at the back of the door, Sanji opened it and stepped through, pausing to hold it.

Zoro grabbed a hold of the edge of the door as the cook stepped past the stairs towards another door, pushing that one inward and Zoro was assaulted by the smell of food and warmth. That door must have led to the kitchen. Pulling the outside door shut behind him, the racer almost blindly followed the blonde into the next room, following not only the smell of the food, but the chance to get a good look in at the cook's ass. Which seemed to look just as fucking good in those dress pants as they did in those tight jeans he had poured himself into the week before.

Shaking his head, Zoro spoke, slight confusion crossing his face. “What?”

Coming to a stop in front of one of the stoves, the cook picked up a wooden spoon, looking over his shoulder to Zoro with a smirk. “Hard of hearing? I asked you to explain that scar on your chest.”

Setting his helmet on the silver prep table in front of him, Zoro crossed his arms, his typical scowl back in place as he lowered his eye brows at the cook. That was something he just didn't go talking about. Okay, yeah, it was pretty hard to hide, especially if he wasn't wearing a shirt, but that didn't mean he had to talk about it. “You always this forward on the first date cook?”

“Well I normally don't sleep with my dates the first time I meet them. Of course they usually aren't so drunk as to not be able to walk straight so...” Sanji trailed off for a moment, tapping the spoon against the edge of the pot he stood in front of. “That technically means that this isn't the first date.”

“You cocky bastard. You act as if I agreed to date your blond ass.” Zoro tried to bite back the growl to his words, but he was pretty sure he was failing at it. Stupid smug jerk. Man this guy knew just how to get under his skin and annoy him.

“You called me back.” The phrase was simple and to the point as if those four simple words held all the meaning in the world. They seemed to reach out and smack Zoro in the face, laughing at him as the realization behind them hit him full force. Fuck. Fuck the cook and fuck this situation. Shitty bastard had him trapped from the beginning. The green haired man knew this had been a bad idea.

The blonde had moved again, moving from the stove towards a stack of crates near the walk in cooler door. Picking out a bottle, Sanji held it in his hands, reading the label before placing it back and choosing another one. Satisfied, he gave a small nod and turned back to where Zoro stood, arms still crossed, his dress shoes clicking across the tiled floor. Setting the bottle down, the racer couldn't help but flick his attention to it, noting the caliber of alcohol that now sat on the metal table top in front of him and his helmet.

A tall thin bottle, Zoro recognized it at once. He had only seen this a few times, but knew it and knew it well. This was some expensive and good stuff, imported directly from Japan. Taking a step forward as the bartender poked around a cabinet, Zoro picked up the bottle, reading the few translated words before rolling the bottle in his hand to the back label where everything was printed in Japanese.

“Can you read that?” Sanji appeared next to him, shoulders almost touching, invading his space as he craned his neck to look down at the label with the racer. “Marimo?”

“Some,” Zoro shrugged, setting the bottle back down on the counter with a soft clink. “My sister could read and speak the language better than I ever could. I know the alcohol though.” He grinned, turning his face to the other man's. Sanji was still so close and as Zoro's heart beat a little harder, thumping against his ribs, he couldn't help but remember the events the last time they had been this close. Was the cook thinking the same thing? The way his one visible eye seemed to be casually searching Zoro's features before pulling back with a slight frown.

“I never learned. Must be nice to know multiple languages.” Setting the cups he had down, Sanji picked the bottle back up and cracked it open. “My old man is gonna kill me if he finds out I opened this, so we better drink the whole thing.”

“Or I could just take it home?” Zoro shrugged, hoping the tone of his voice came across to the blond that he was joking. Eyes narrowed, the bartender watched him for a moment, pausing as he went to fill the small dishes with the warm liquid.

He gave a snort, shaking his head, a small smile gracing his features before he finished pouring the alcohol and setting the bottle down. “Yeah, I don't think that will go over well either.” The cook leaned back against the table behind him, hands stuffed in his pockets as he casually crossed one foot over the other. “So, tell me: Why was the mighty racer getting so trashed last week?”

The phone conversation between him and Kamakiri flooded his mind instantly and Zoro felt a sharp pang of hurt as he flicked his eyes to the side. Drinking that bottle of sake like he had probably wasn't the greatest of ways to deal with a break up. “Tsk...you're better off not knowing. Seems to have worked out on your favor though so let's leave it at that.”

“Fair enough.” Sanji gave a small nod. “So, I will be honest, I did a bit of research on you. It's like a hobby of mine, you being famous and all. That bike's your sister's isn't it? The Wado...” Sanji trailed off with a frown.

“Ichimonji.” Zoro's head snapped up as his eyes widened. If he thought about it, yeah it made sense. Nothing in his life was really personal anymore. In fact he was amazed that this fucking date wasn't all over the press. Of course Perona had been kept mostly in the dark so that helped. She meant well, but sometimes her constant picture posts to those online sites were the death of him. “Yeah. That was her racing bike. I was her mechanic before I started racing.”

“Family business.” Looking over his shoulder to the pot he had on the stove, Sanji stood up and walked over to it. He picked up a measuring cup full of a yellow liquid that Zoro instantly recognized as eggs. “Can you cook at all?” The sentence was simple and lacked any of the cook's sarcastic bite.

“A little.” With a shrug, Zoro walked over to the other man as he began to pour the liquid in the pot, stirring it the entire time he did so. “My sister did most of the cooking once we moved back here and it usually wasn't anything too elaborate.” The racer peered over the cook's shoulder, already knowing what he was making. The measuring cup had given it away anyways.

“I had to spend a couple hours on the internet trying to figure out what exactly to make your shitty ass with that request.” Turning to look at Zoro, Sanji spoke quietly. “Thanks. Was nice to have to work a little before cooking. It gets pretty dull never having to learn a new recipe. This one is pretty simple, but I liked the idea of it. Egg drop soup it's called.”

“I know what it is.” Zoro gave the cook a smirk. “I asked you to cook this remember.” The blond simply nodded, focusing on his stirring. Zoro watched for a moment, wondering if he could get away with touching the other man. A hand on his hip or something simple. They had slept together right? So why did such simple contact feel so awkward and alien all of a sudden? “What about you? This restaurant a family business?”

“No. My old man really isn't my father. Long story short, he adopted me when I was really young. I worked here and have been cooking with him pretty much my whole life, but I tested out of high school and went to a culinary college when I was seventeen. I did a couple years there before I got a job offer that brought me home a few months ago.” Leaning back, Sanji turned the burner off. “There, that's one dish down.”

“Oh?” Zoro raised an eyebrow and stepped back as Sanji leaned over to set the measuring cup with some other dirty dishes. “What brought you back here?”

“Wouldn't you like to know moss head.” A smirk formed on the blond's lips, eyes flicking up to his before the cook moved away, walking over to the far side of the kitchen once more and pulling open a door that Zoro could only assume was the walk in frig. “You're not allergic to anything right marimo?”

“No I'm not shithead.” He frowned at the blond disappeared, only to come back a minute later with a metal pan in hand. “What's in there?”

“Dinner.” Setting the container down, the cook leaned down to get a cutting board and his knife set. “This is where I usually work.” He gave a shrug. “Even though it's not really my station anymore, its habit to stand here.” Flipping the fabric open, the bartender selected a knife and set about starting on the rest of the meal. Crossing his arms, Zoro again, walked over to where the blond was standing, but not before, moving back to the first table, gathering up the cups and alcohol and carrying it with him over to the new table.

Carefully, he set one cup on the top of the cook's work station, setting the bottle down on the next counter and raising his own glass to his lips. The liquid was slightly below room temperature and he swallowed, the sake running down his throat smoothly, leaving a light taste in his mouth. The cook spoke as he went back for a second swallow, causing him to pause with the glass half way to his mouth. Something in the cook's tone flicked a switch in the racer's brain. It was the same tone he had used when he first kissed him. That soft and concerned voice, low and quiet. “Would you tell me about her? Your sister.”

“At some point.” Zoro threw his head back, draining the glass, dropping it lightly onto the metal surface near the bottle. At least the cook had the decency to ask about Kuina and not just assume he had the right to know about her. “Not tonight. You don't have enough sake back here for that story.”

“I have a full bar in the dinning room.”

“Trust me cook, it won't be enough.”

“Do you enjoy it? The racing? That partner of your seems like she is quite the handful. Her pages are public and she has quite a lot of photos of you. One she posted last week was rather nice.” The man gave a low bemused chuckle and Zoro was pretty sure he knew instantly which one the blond meant. The one she had taken of him right after he had gotten out of the shower. The one highlighting the jagged mess of scar running across his chest. A hand idly went to his chest, rubbing at a particular harsh piece of scar tissue.

“The racing? Yes. I always have. Got into a bit of trouble with it before I was eighteen and old enough to race legally. Have been working on bikes for a long time though. Then, well, I took a year off. This was my first year back actually. And we had a hell of a year.” Taking about racing always perked him up a bit and he found himself once again going on about his bikes and how he had finally had time to get the Kitetsu apart and started to list out parts.

Sanji listened quietly as he worked, preparing some sort of fish, Zoro hadn't really bothered to ask what kind, not that it mattered any. When it came to food as long as it didn't kill him, Zoro wasn't picky. He honestly was quite amazed at the skill of the chef, his hands swiftly moving through the meat in front of him, making precise and measured cuts with ease that obviously had years of skill and practice behind it.

He wondered why he had come home from a cooking college since this was clearly something the blond man enjoyed, but whatever it was must have been even more thrilling for him. With a satisfied nod, Sanji seemed to be done and instantly turned to the sink to clean off the knife and wash his hands clean. With a towel in hand, he dried off the knife, settling it back in its home along with the others as his phone rang. Pullling it from his pocket, Sanji looked from the number to Zoro. “I have to take this, if you don't mind. I will only be a moment.”

Without even giving Zoro the chance to answer, his thumb slid across the phone and he held it to his ear. “Yeah? No, he's here now. Give me a second.” He watched the blond walk towards the first door they had come though, disappearing outside with a slam of the door.

Zoro sighed, running a hand through his hair. This had to be the strangest date he had been on. Not that it wasn't a welcome change. Okay granted they were in a restaurant, but it was only the two of them and it was calm and relaxing. The fact that the man pretty much owned the restaurant was a lewd point. Watching the other man cook was intriguing. Watching the way he handled everything with care and talented mastership. Not to mention watching him with such sharp tools, handling them with professional skill and ease was kinda hot. It was very clear the bartender was in his element here and messing with him was probably not a smart thing to do.

Although, Zoro wanted to mess with him. Mess with him in a lot of ways...The racer wanted to mess him up, get him drunk off a lust induced high again. He wanted to hear him cry out and make him come undone until they made a mess of each other...He swallowed hard, forcing himself to breathe deep. The last thing he needed was for the blond to come back through that door to find him standing in this open kitchen with a fucking hard on.

The door from the dinning room to the kitchen slammed open, causing Zoro to jump and turn wide eyed in their direction. “Ah! Sanji-san, what ever you are cooking smells really...you are not Sanji. Oh, you must be Zoro!” A tall man with a large black afro and small pink tinted glasses, sat low on his nose entered the kitchen. Zoro craned his neck back to look up at the man. He had to, the suit wearing, cane wielding stranger had to be at least seven feet tall, towering over the racer as he had to duck to even get through the doors. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Brook, a musician. I play here several times a week for Zeff.”

“Uhh...” Zoro stepped back to get a better angle to look at the other man, giving a small wave of his hand. “Hi?”

“Yohohohoho! You are a funny man! Sanji had told me you two were going to be here tonight. I am sorry for intruding, but I was just going to inform him that I was going to be in the upper dinning hall practicing. Do you think you could pass that along for me?” Brook gave Zoro a warm smile, gesturing to some other part of the building as he spoke.

The other door slammed open, revealing a slightly annoyed cook, grumbling under his breath, who upon seeing Brook instantly lost the frown. “Oh, hey, what are you doing here?”

“I was just telling Zoro-san here that I was going to be going to the upper dinning hall to practice for a bit. Sorry to have interrupted. Enjoy your night gentlemen.” And with a slight bow and a twirl of his cane, Brook turned and left, back the way he came, ducking through the door and vanishing once more.

“Ah Brook, gotta love him. Funny man he is.” Sanji shook his head as he watched the kitchen doors swing on their hinges for a moment. “Sorry about that. My work partner had something they needed to tell me. It wont happen again. Where were we?” As he talked, the blond closed the gap between the two men, invading Zoro's space once more as he came with in inches of the racer's nose. The blond smelled of cigarettes, which made sense since he had gone outside. He didn't move, didn't want to move as the blond loomed close and all Zoro could do was look back at the deep blue eye that stared at him.

He knew now that this had been a bad idea. A horribly bad idea as he stood here sober, running towards that cliff edge and willing jumping off it and falling. Falling for this rude arrogant blond. Something about this man had caught Zoro's attention and ironically he found himself thanking his most recent ex for doing what he did because it gave him this chance to gawk at the blond man without feeling like he was cheating. Well not cheating on any one other than himself. Cheating himself out of time he could be spending kissing and touching this man as he stood frozen to the spot. What stopped him from closing that small gap between them, Zoro didn't know, but it was horrible and he couldn't make himself move to do otherwise.

“You're eyes are quite stunning up close.” Sanji raised a hand, lightly touching his index and middle fingers to Zoro's cheek. “Flecks of gold litter the green.” His voice was low and was getting that husky edge to it that triggered Zoro's brain to flash to the night in the garage. With a growl, he grabbed at Sanji's hand, closing his own around it and closed the gap between them.

His mouth met the cook's with as much force as they had kissed before, pressing against each other fiercely as the bartender instantly fought back, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, his free hand grabbing at Zoro's belt and pulling their hips flush to one another. The hand trapped in his own worked free, twinning the twos' fingers together. The racer's eyes slid closed, wanting to do nothing more than focus on the blond. To consume him and remember every taste and line of this body for later use.

Tongues met, fighting viciously for a moment before Zoro overpowered Sanji, pushing him back into his own mouth. Not only did he smell of smoke, he tasted of it, dampened only by the hint of the sake he had drank. He felt more than heard the moan escape the cook as he explored the other's mouth, swiping his tongue across the roof before encountering his tongue again. The green haired man's free hand came up, slowly trailing up the side of the cook's body, feeling the muscles of his chest and shoulder before coming to rest at the base of his neck, holding him from pulling away.

Not that the blond seemed all that interested in ending the kiss as he wrapped his tongue around Zoro's, sucking on the muscle as he tried to draw it deeper into his own mouth. The hand on his belt tightened, pulling harder, keeping the racer's hips pressed flush against the blond's. Zoro's head was spinning, his thought pattern not much beyond the fact that he was once again kissing this gorgeous man, thankful he was sober enough to remember every little detail that he possibly could. He didn't want to ruin this time around by being in a drunken haze.

Reluctantly Sanji pulled back, forehead coming to rest against Zoro's as he panted for breath. “Well,” he said with a smirk. “Shall I continue making the real food or are you content to just have me for dinner?”

The racer leaned forwards, pecking at the kiss swollen lips, before playfully biting at the blond's neck near his ear. There was a hiss as he sucked in a breath and Zoro could feel the shudder that ran through the other man's body at his actions. Hand still holding the bartender by the neck, he whispered huskily in his ear, “I was thinking maybe dessert.”

Sanji groaned at that, going limp in Zoro's hold for just a second before regaining his composure and pushing him away. “Well then, marimo,” Straightening out his vest again, Sanji pulled a frying pan from the rack hanging overhead and spun in lightly in his hand, raising one of his bizarrely curled eyebrows. “Shall we?”

The green haired man gave a wide grin as he watched the cook work. He worked effortlessly as he finished preparing a meal that included the soup, flame-grilling the fish and a simple vegetable stir fry. The blonde did admit the stir fry wasn't exactly traditional, but all the ingredients he used were as he set a full plate on the table in front of Zoro, then sat on a bar stool next to him with his own plate, two soup cups, the sake bottle and half filled glasses between them.

“What did you make down here brat?” Sanji's father, who Zoro now assumed was named Zeff, thanks to the weird musician, threw open the kitchen door, startling to the two men who sat at one of the empty metal tables. “Make sure you clean up whatever mess you make, you hear me?”

“Yes. For crying out loud, I'm freaking old enough to handle myself! And this kitchen for that matter. What do you want old man?” Sanji snapped out the words at the older man, lowering his eye brows and gripping the table tightly.

“I'm going out.”

“Where could you possibly be going at eight on a Sunday night?” Sanji watched as his father figure crossed his arms and smirked under his mustache. Zoro watched the blond carefully as he picked up his sake to take a drink.

“Anywhere that doesn't involve listening to you two. I remember what it was like to be twenty. I don't want to hear it.” Casually the chef waved a hand, as if simply dismissing the idea from his head.

“Zeff!” Zoro choked on his sake, almost spitting it back out as the blond jumped off his stool, hands balling to fists at his sides. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“I just know how you are Sanji, that's all. It wouldn't be fair if I only threatened your boyfriend over here.” Zoro turned in time to see the older man jerk his head in his direction before turning and waving, looking back at Sanji over his shoulder one last time before disappearing.

Sinking back onto his seat, Sanji's hands came up to cover his face as he mumbled behind them. “I'm sorry. He's just a perverted old man most of the time.”

“Like father like son.” Having regained his composure, Zoro shrugged, stuffing a mouth full of fish into his face like nothing was wrong. The blonde cracked his fingers, eying him through the hole they made before dropping them to the counter with a snorted laugh.

“You're a real bastard, you know that?”

“So I have been told now a couple times by you. What was that text you sent me yesterday? 'Fuck off you shitty moss headed bastard?' That was so sweet, no one has ever been so nice before cook.” Zoro rolled his eyes at his mocking comment, pulling a bemused smirk from the blond.

“Just...fuck off. Go climb a tree somewhere and tell me which way is north.”

“Oh ha ha.” Zoro pointed his fork at the other man as he began eating, still muttering under his breath about how horrible his old man was. “Think about it though. You completely took advantage of me when I was drunk.”

“What?!” His mouth snapped shut as he swallowed. Sanji reached for his glass, taking a drink of the alcohol within. “I did no such thing.”

“You did though!” Zoro chuckled as he spoke, taking bites of food in between words. “I may have been drunk, but not only did you pick me up and bring me home, but you kissed me first.”

“But...I...” Defeated, the bartender dropped his shoulders slightly, taking the food off his fork slowly as he must have been replaying the night's actions in his head. He looked up from his plate to Zoro, an acknowledged sadness hinting at his eyes as he spoke. “I did, didn't I?”

Reaching out, Zoro pushed against the blond's shoulder, tilting his balance at the cook went with the hit. “Stalker.”

“Oi!” Sanji hit him back, smacking his arm away playfully, all traces of the moment of despair gone. “I am not!”

“Cook, you pulled up Perona's page to find pictures of me.”

“Yeah, okay, stalker.” Sanji rolled his eyes in mock criticism. Zoro chuckled, returning to his food. “It's what I do. I research.”

“I'm pretty sure looking for half naked pictures of me through my racing partner isn't research.” The green haired man spoke with light sarcasm as he stabbed at his food. “Right?”

“Okay, maybe that one wasn't.” The blond shrugged, picking up his glass of alcohol and taking a drink. “But, honestly, I did do some research.”

“Okay, enough, that's just creepy cook.” Zoro pointed at him with his fork.

“What? You didn't?”

“No.” Zoro snorted. “Why would I? Isn't the whole point of a date to _learn_ about the other person. Kinda takes the fun out of it if you already know all of it.”

“I don't know _all_ of it.” Sanji shot back. “Like I don't know why your hair is green. Or how you got that scar. Or your birthday or whether you like Christmas. Who your friends are. I just researched the big things, ya know? Water Seven and your racing stuff.”

“And naked pictures of me.”

“Is it really that difficult for you to believe that I would _want_ pictures like that of you?” Sanji raised an eyebrow, dropping his elbow onto the table and resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

“Only when you go through Perona. If you wanted naked pictures, you could have just asked.” With a small jerk of his head, Zoro finished on his glass of sake, setting the little cup down as the blond bristled for a moment. He seemed to regain his composure and sighed.

“Okay, okay.” Taking a deep breath, Sanji raised an eyebrow at the racer. “Can I have naked pictures of you?”

“No.” He grinned at the blond's frown, breaking out into a chuckle as he sat back on his stool.

“Then why did you have me ask?!” A flustered Sanji was a funny one. The blond chewed at his lip, probably looking for a cigarette as his hand flexed open and closed in his lap.

“Do I get some of you in return?” Zoro questioned simply.

“No!” The bartender snapped. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Honestly, I was wondering that my self.” Zoro cocked his head to the side as he crossed his arms and Sanji picked up the plates to bring them to the sink. “I was just thinking: 'Roronoa, why the hell would you want to have anything to do with this ero-cook?'”

“Ero-cook?” Sanji turned from where he now stood at the sink, looking over his shoulder at Zoro with a raised eyebrow. “What's that mean?” The cook turned on the water in the sink, then rolled up his sleeves before starting to wash the dishes.

“Look it up.” Getting off the stool, he came over to the blond man as he frowned and turned back to wash the few dishes in the sink. Wordlessly, Sanji gestured to the towel that lay on the counter and Zoro grabbed it, taking the dishes the cook offered, drying them and stacking them on the counter next to the sink. “Hey cook,” The other man hummed a response, handing Zoro a plate. “This has got to be one of the weirdest things I have done. Thanks.”

Setting the plate down, the green haired man leaned over and lightly kissed Sanji's cheek before taking the second plate and the last of the dishes from the blond before he dropped the plate. He was staring forwards, mouth slightly open before he looked at Zoro, once again chewing on his lip. “I need a cigarette.” Without another word, he turned, grabbing a towel off another table as he walked quietly to the door, drying his hands. The dress shoes he wore clicked along the tiles as he took calm and steady steps, pausing at the door, looking back at Zoro. “You coming? Marimo?”

Dropping the towel, Zoro turned with a grin, walking over to the other man and following him through the door and back outback where the night began. Cupping his hand, Sanji lit his cigarette easily, exhaling a cloud of smoke towards the dark sky. “What do you have to do in the morning?”

“That your way of asking me to stay here tonight?” Zoro raised an eyebrow.

“It's my way of judging time.” The cook took another drag off his cigarette, turning his attention from the sky to Zoro. “I have a long day tomorrow. Paperwork in the morning, then I have some other things to do in the afternoon.”

“I will be at Water Seven all day.” Zoro shrugged. “Guess the MMA are back in the morning for more photos and some of the kick boxers are coming in in the afternoon. I don't really care. I'm just there to make sure no one ruins the bikes tomorrow. Something about not being afraid of the security but not wanting to get on my bad side. Mine and Luffy's attack got around pretty quick I guess.”

“Attack? Luffy?” Sanji seemed to perk up a little at the mention of the strawhat wearing kid and Zoro couldn't help the smile.

“Yeah, Luffy. He's a nut, but a great guy. One of my best friends. Him and his brother Ace.” Rubbing at the back of his neck, Zoro gave a small chuckle as the attack on Hody came back to him. “In fact I'm having dinner with them tomorrow night. We are going to go out after we finish up there tomorrow. Probably be with the two all day. If you have some free time you should stop by! I will introduce them to you!”

The racer had no real clue as to why he was suddenly so talkative with the blond other than the fact he actually liked him. Something about this man, despite the fact he seemed to live to annoy Zoro, captivated the green haired and he wanted nothing more than to get to know this man better. Sanji was smiling, he realized as he looked over to him. The simple and light upturn at the corners of his mouth from behind his cigarette sent Zoro's heart into a faster beat, as stupid as it sounded. “Yeah, if I have time, I will. Thanks.”

“I should go, since I have to get up early tomorrow.” His voice was quiet, Zoro realized as he spoke, not really wanting to leave, but knowing that if he didn't he wouldn't get any sleep here tonight. And with the possibility of encountering Hody again tomorrow, he needed his rest. Without giving Sanji a chance to answer, he ducked back inside to grab his helmet and reemerged as Sanji was stubbing his butt on his shoe.

“Zoro,” Sanji's hand snapped out, grabbing the racer by the elbow and pausing him as he made his way towards his bike. Once again his voice held the calm and quiet tone, eyes searching the racer's face as he spoke. “Can I call you tomorrow?”

He didn't answer him. Instead Zoro took the single step back towards the bartender, reaching his free hand to the back of his neck and pulling him forwards for a kiss. Lips met in a much softer kiss than before, but not lacking any less want. Tongues met, but didn't fight as the two simply melded together, enjoying the feel and taste of each other. The racer pulled back slightly, bumping his forehead against the cook's as he opened his eyes. “Call me whenever you want ero-cook.”

Sanji's eyes opened slowly, locking with Zoro's. Tilting his head, Zoro kissed him again, pulling away and stepping back that one pace again. “Good night Sanji.”

“Good night Zoro.” The blond's voice followed him as he walked towards his bike, no longer caring about the large grin plastered across his face. He heard the door close as he pulled on his helmet and started the bike, Caime's voice greeting him in her annoying voice. The drive back to the Sunny was quiet, as was his trip up the stairs, unlocking the door and padding to his room after removing his boots. Franky's door was closed, the sign that the business owner had gone to bed for the night.

Laying down on his bed, Zoro turned to his side, plugging his phone in to charge before setting it on the table. Clicking off the light, the telltale vibrate of his phone sounded as the item slid across the table and he picked it up, snorting in laughter as _shit cook_ came up across the top of his phone. Sliding it open, he couldn't hold back the laugh as he read the single worded text.

_PERVERT?!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry. I keep forgetting I have an A3 account and so I forget to update here. Some one should remind me once in a while on Tumblr to come here. As of now, you are up to date on this story.

Franky was yelling before Zoro could even get out of bed. Apparently the blue haired man hadn't set his alarm right and the whole place was running late. The front doors weren't unlocked and he had been woken up by a rude call from Nami, who had been banging on the front doors for twenty minutes before hand. Wearing just a shirt and his underwear, he ran about, dashing up and down the stairs to get his business open, make sure the trailer was loaded and....oh yeah... “ZORO!”

Jumping and almost falling out of his bed, Zoro stared wide-eyed as a panting, open shirted and speedo wearing Franky in his bedroom doorway. He shuddered, that image was going ot give him nightmares, the racer was sure of it. “Get up! It's almost nine!”

Still sleepy, rubbing one eye with a hand, Zoro frowned. “So?” Mouth gaping open, his boss simply stared at the racer, waiting for things to click into place. Sitting up completely, the realization seemed to hit Zoro upside the head and he jumped up. “Shit! We need to be there at nine!”

“Haul ass Bro!” And Franky was gone, running back down the short hall and out the door.

Stumbling to grab the first pair of pants he came across and a shirt, Zoro pulled them on, grabbed his phone and made his way down the hall, simply grabbing his boots and slamming the door closed behind him. Practically falling down the stairs, shirt over his shoulder, the green haired racer bolted out the side down onto the show room. Nami raised an eyebrow at him from her spot behind the desk, pointing towards the door and Franky's truck, her bracelets jingling on her wrist. “Don't forget to put your shirt on Zoro!” Her voice called after him. “Not that I don't mind the view or anything!”

“Shut up Nami!” Throwing open the door of the trunk, Zoro was pretty sure his ass wasn't even in the seat and he _knew_ the door hadn't been shut, before Franky threw it in drive and was careening out of the parking lot like a mad man. Throwing his boots on the floor, Zoro pulled his shirt on over his head, turning to Franky, who was tapping a hand on the wheel, pushing the truck as fast as he dared with a trailer full of motorcycles behind it. “So, I'm hungry.” He tried to make it sound casual, but wasn't sure he had accomplished it only being awake for maybe five minutes now.

“Yeah, I will stop somewhere along the way. Man, this is so not super! I thought I set my alarm!” The older man jerked his sunglasses over his eyes. “Shit man, my bro's gonna kill me!”

“Ya know,” Zoro pulled on his boots, then bent to lace them awkwardly, head pressed against the dash. “Why should we be on time anyways? Not like any of the MMA guys are gonna be.” Switching feet, Zoro continued. “Besides, it's not like we are having pictures done today. I can get the bikes moved around pretty quick. I will get Ace and Luffy to help if need be.”

“I love your friends and all man, but I don't want Luffy touching the sales bikes.” Franky frowned. “He can be a bit of a klutz.”

“Okay, okay,” Sitting back up and finally getting buckled, Zoro pulled his phone from his pocket, flicking his thumb across the screen. His message icon lit up and he pressed it, jerking his head back in slight shock as it read he had eight messages. The first was from Ace, simply reading. _Dinner still on? I will see you in a bit anyways to get the details of that date from you._

Next was one from Chopper wanting to know if it would be okay if he swung by after he got done school that day. Maybe he could ask Ace if the kid could tag along for dinner. Would be great to spend some time with the little med student and it would keep Ace off his ass about the details of his date.

 _Shit cook_ came up last and Zoro couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. _So..._ the first message started. _You left your food here last night._

_This gives me an excuse to come see you today._

_Not that I needed one._

_Right?_

_Oh shit, oh well. I already moved my shit to do today around so I can stop by._

_See you at noon marimo._

Shaking his head, Zoro rolled his eyes. He really should teach the moronic blond how to send a decent text message. _We should be breaking for lunch around then. Sounds good to me ero-cook._ That outta piss him off. Hitting send, Zoro stuffed his phone back in his pocket, leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes. Wasn't much he could do other than panic over Franky crazy driving right now, so he might as well try to get a little more sleep in.

Franky's large hand on his head, rubbing erratically at his hair, jolted Zoro awake and he glared over at the other man, who was grinning ear to ear. “I always wanted to do that. Your hair is so spiky!”

Flailing his arms in a bad attempt to get Franky away, Zoro opened the truck door and rounded around the side to the trailer where the business owner had backed the trailer up to the wide open doors of the area where they were doing the photo shoots. With a sigh, he leaned against the trailer door, waiting for Franky to come around with the keys to open the lock and let him in so he could get the bikes out. The older man simply threw him the truck keys as he headed inside.

Catching them easily, the racer turned, quickly picking out the key he needed and slipping it into the lock. Stuffing the keys in his other pocket, away from his phone, he flipped the handle and pulled open the door, lowering it as he walked backwards to create the ramp used to load and unload the bikes. His and Perona's racing helmets were on the floor, hers having a huge scrape through the paint and his visor being chipped. Setting them back on the shelving, Zoro shook his head. Everyone was at fault there. No one had secured them the last time they used them and Franky this morning must have dumped them to the ground as he flew from the parking lot.

Would give Usopp something to do. He would have to make sure nothing electronic was busted and repaint Perona's helmet. Boots clunking as he worked his way into the trailer, the green haired man crouched at the first of the black sales bikes, undoing the straps that thankfully held the expensive piece of machinery in place. With a grunt, he pushed it forwards, getting just off the ramp when he heard Luffy shout his name. See, Ace was late, what was the big deal anyways? “You're late!” Luffy laughed as he adjusted his stupid strawhat on his head.

Okay, so Ace wasn't late. But it was Ace after all. The man would be early for his own funeral. “Franky forgot to set his alarm.”

“So you did make it home last night?” Ace's cackling laughter erupted as the two men walked the bike into the building. Zoro dropped the kickstand as the cowboy hat popped around a curtained corner. “I was wondering if you would repeat the first date.” Raising an eyebrow, he chuckled again.

“Ace...” Zoro shook his head and turned to walk back to get one of Perona's pink bikes. He had no idea _why_ Ivankov wanted the pink one, but who was he to even attempt to understand the nut job photographer. If it made him happy and caused him to stop calling him “candy-boy” Zoro was all for it.

“Well,” The MMA fighter jogged to catch up to Zoro as he stomped his way back into the trailer, half throwing straps around as he went. “Come on, out with it.” Turning, he pulled Luffy to him and clamped his hands over his younger brother's ears. Luffy jerked around in the hold, but after a second gave up, crossing his arms with a pout. “Did you sleep with him again?”

“Wait, wait?!” Luffy managed to pull away this time and stared at his brother before turning to Zoro. “With who? Again?!”

“Thank you Ace.” Zoro jerked the second bike free and brought it down to sit with the first. Leaning against it slightly, he crossed his arms watching the displays around him. The black Roronoa he had used in the street race the week before now sat in the middle of the room, lights shining off it's black paint from all angles.

Jinbe was there, his championship belt casually thrown over one shoulder as he spoke to the photographer, nodding once in a while. Off to the side was Hody Jones, purposely keeping his distance from Zoro's namesake bike. Behind him was Arlong the Shark and Bellamy, both part of Hody's little group of fuck ups. How they ever became big name MMA fighters, Zoro would never know.

A hand caught the back of his shirt and Zoro was thrown off balance as he was jerked backwards and to the side. Shoulders hit the wall as Luffy and Ace stared him down. “Well?” Ace repeated his earlier question. “Come on, out with it!”

“Isn't this what dinner is for Ace?” Zoro shot back, eyes going from him to the underground fighter. Luffy's bandage was off the cut under his eye, revealing the few stitches. The thing was going to scar, that was for sure, despite Chopper's really awesome job at stitching it up.

“Just yes or no.”

“No.”

“What? Why?”

“What guy Zoro? Tell me!”

“The bartender from the party Luffy.”

“What bartender Ace?”

“The guy that told everyone they could eat. The one on the balcony.”

“Ooohhh...wow Zoro, I didn't know you liked blonds.”

“Ugh...” Pushing off the wall, Zoro simply walked away, thankful, but a bit worried that the two brothers stayed put to continue their conversation on his sex life. Slipping back out to the trailer, Zoro picked up, wrapped and put the ties away, cleaning up the small mess that the trailer had become before glancing to the last bike left in the trailer. The Yubashiri sat quietly in the darkened shadows of the trailer, patiently waiting it's next adventure. During lunch today, Zoro was going to switch it out with the Wado Ichimonji and bring his sister's bike back home.

His stomach growled loudly and he frowned, remembering he didn't get a chance to eat breakfast. He heard Franky yell something outside the trailer and walked back down it to be met with what appeared to be a sandwich wrapped in tinfoil. “Here,” Tossing it lightly, Franky began to unwrap the one he had in his own hand. “Guess Iceberg decided to supply a breakfast today. Figured you would be hungry. I saw Ace and Luffy inside.”

“Yeah,” Zoro nodded, pulling back the foil and getting hit with the smell of bacon egg and cheese. “I have already been assaulted by them.”

“Date stuff?”

“Date stuff.” Zoro nodded, taking a bite of the thankfully warm food. Talking with his mouth full, he turned to Franky. “Who brought this in?”

“Dude, didn't you see the All Blue Catering truck? Naw, you would have been asleep still.” Franky shook his head, but grinned when Zoro paled slightly, looking down at his breakfast. “Don't worry, blondie wasn't here. Some older man was though and boy was he pissed off when he caught a look at me. Starting screaming that it was my fault about that Christmas party.”

“Old guy with a peg lag?” Zoro asked calmly, taking a bite of his sandwich as he watched a line of people file in and out of the building carrying more lights and camera supplies.

“Yeah,” Franky spoke as if still thinking, mentally recalling the details of his earlier encounter. “How'd you know?”

“Sanji's dad. He gave me shit last night about the same thing. I don't even remember most of it.”

“Dude's weird.”

“You have no idea.” Zoro shook his head and sighed. “Well, come on, let's get this morning over with. I just want to get the Wado Ichimonji moved and go home to nap.” Walking as he spoke, Zoro shouldn't have been surprised when Ace appeared in his vision flicking his hat higher on his forehead.

“Didn't get enough sleep last night Roronoa?”

“For fuck's sake Portgas! Drop it already!” Zoro kicked out at his friend, who blocked the attack easily and skipped off to the side, once again cackling as he did so. Luffy came from no where, jumping up on his shoulders and Zoro resigned himself to being his friend's seat till the younger man decided to get off. Wrapping his arms around Luffy's legs to support him and taking another bite of his sandwich, Zoro walked calmly towards the open area of the photo shoot, sending glares towards anyone who dared touch his bikes beyond what Ivankov instructed. He must have looked really awkward though, shooting glares with the younger man perched on his shoulders, but knowing Luffy, he was glaring at people as well. Either that or giving them the biggest and most innocent grin he could muster. Whichever worked Zoro supposed.

Lunch came sooner than he expected and Luffy wiggled down from his perch, bolting for the tables off to the side. With a groan, Zoro rolled his shoulders, thankful his friend had gotten down and turned back for the trailer and the Yubashiri. Paulie and Coby met him at the trailer, this time the younger security guard standing off to the side, shuffling on his feet, waiting for Zoro to speak to him. “You really scared him.” Paulie commented as Zoro pulled the straps from the bike and kicked the stand. “You sure you want to do this? Your sister's bike is such a symbol of this building now.”

“Yes,” Zoro pushed the bike forwards, adjusting his weight and balance as the older and heavier bike took to gravity and rolled down the ramp and onto the pavement before the doors. “It's been here for over a year now. This one is a good replacement.”

Paulie shrugged and the three walked quietly through the area where everyone was eating and down the long hall to the front entrance of the Water Seven building. The skies where clouded over and the normally bright sun that swept across the tiles was muted and bland. His sister's bike looked dull in the glass case, giving Zoro even more reason to take her home where the hum of the florescent lights of the Thousand Sunny showroom would keep the polished white paint ablaze.

Unlocking the door to the case, Paulie climbed up into the glass fixture, gesturing for Coby to stand on the other side of the glass wall as the older security guard undid some bindings and lowered the glass into the pink haired man's waiting hands.

Zoro helped and within a few minutes the three had enough of the casing moved away to move the ramp in and switch bikes. Secretaries watched with raised eyebrows from behind desks while filing nails and more than once Zoro had to stop to sign scraps of paper people shoved in his face and take a few annoying photos. Sometimes he hated the fact that his face had become one of the center figures of Water Seven.

The Wado Ichimonji was the first of its class. A light weight bike built by himself and Kuina when she first decided to start racing professionally. They had to simply submit paperwork under the name “Roronoa” because without really looking into it, it could have been Zoro who was applying. Female racers were a thing, but few and far in between. Wrapping his hands around the handlebars for the countless time, Zoro kicked the stand up and with Coby's help, slowly and smoothly got the retired bike to the floor.

Paulie did admit the older Yubashiri looked just as sharp sitting on that black carpet as the other bike had and the three quickly reformed the glass cage around the new display before making their way back to the white motorcycle. With the security guards pushing the moveable ramp, Zoro trailed behind with his prized possession, grinning from ear to ear knowing that this last piece of his sister would finally be coming home.

He hadn't been expecting footfalls coming up the trailer as he secured the bike in the spot that had formally been his own bike's. Looking up, his scowl faded when he saw the off stanced long and thin legs of one shit headed blond. “Hey cook,”

Sanji was holding several containers that Zoro could only guess was food from the night before that had been promised to Franky. He had unneeded sunglasses perched in his hair, making his bangs fall awkwardly against his face. Flicking his head to the side slightly in a hopeless attempt to adjust the mess of hair, the cook raised the containers he held slightly. “Have a place to put these shitty moss head? They need to stay cool.”

“I do actually useless cook.” Zoro grunted as he tightened the last strap on the bike and stood up, dusting his hands off and turning towards the front part of the trailer. “There's a dressing room up here. Its self sustaining. I have no idea how Franky does it, but there is a mini fridge with a lock on here so the food can go there.” Throwing open the door, the racer stepped into the familiar room. Off to one side, his and Perona's jumpers hung, along with Franky and Usopp's jackets for when they were at the track. Sitting on the full length bench, Zoro punched in a code and opened the door to the frig as Sanji stuck his head in.

“This where you change for races?” Taking a look around, the blonde stepped fully into the space, mindlessly handing over the containers for Zoro to put away. “You could sleep in here!”

Closing the little door, Zoro stood up, pushing the other man aside and pulled on the bench seat, producing a small single person pull out bed. “I _have_ slept in here. Franky does all kinds of awesome shit like this.” Sitting down on the now bed, the racer leaned back on his arms as he spoke. “You should really see some of the things he has going on in the shop! I will have to actually show you around when I'm sober some...what are you doing?”

Sanji leaned out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him, effectively pinning himself between the door and Zoro. With a shrug, he took the two steps to where Zoro sat, bringing one knee up to rest on the bed before leaning his weight on it, bringing his other knee up and settling himself in Zoro's lap. Eyebrow raised and head turned slightly, Zoro narrowed his eyes as his hands unconsciously went to thin hips. “I said I was coming to see _you_ , stupid marimo, not the trailer.” Sanji rolled his eyes, arms coming to rest on his shoulders, fingers idly licking at the base of Zoro's hair.

His body shuddered unwillingly as the cook spoke, eyes half closed and from this angle, Zoro could actually see both of them. The striking blue orbs looked back, slightly glazed in the dim lighting of the makeshift room in the trailer front. Then Sanji's lips turned up in a sadistic smile as he coked his head to the side. “Hi.”

“...Hi...” Zoro responded, slightly thrown off by the man's bizarre behavior. The blonde shifted in his lap again, finding himself a more comfortable position and doing nothing if not making the actions _very_ suggestive as he did so.

“Part of me wishes you would have stayed last night.” Sanji spoke calmly, his voice low and husky. Zoro simply nodded. He still wasn't sure how to react to this man besides annoyance and whenever he did, it made him think of the blond in ways that shouldn't be legal. Like right now, the only thing running through Zoro's mind was how hard it would be to get those skin tight jeans off his gorgeous ass and fuck him into this bench bed of Franky's.

Sanji seemed to agree as he raised one curled eyebrow before dipping his head to press his lips against Zoro's. The racer attacked him, biting at his lip and dragging his tongue against the pale lips of the blond as he hands ran up Sanji's back, pulling his down closer from the shoulders. The cook moaned and it went straight to Zoro's groin. The thick and heavy heart beat that thumped in his groin just pushing him to molest the blond further. Opening his mouth, Zoro licked as Sanji's lip, nipping to get the other man to comply. The green haired man groaned in thanks as the bartender did just that, sliding his tongue along Zoro's encouraging him to seek out his mouth.

The cook tasted like cigarettes and mint gum, Zoro's tongue coming in contact with the small item as he explored the blond's mouth again. Sanji's hands gripped his hair tightly as he ground his hips down, then forwards and Zoro could feel the clothed erection of the blond press against his stomach. It had to hurt to be confined in those jeans like that. It hurt Zoro just thinking about it.

Sanji didn't seem to mind or just simply wasn't paying attention to how confined he most likely was as he fought his way back into Zoro's mouth, jerking his head to the side slightly and pulling Zoro along with him by the hair. He just couldn't get enough of the egotistical blond man and it was beginning to drive him crazy. He felt like he _needed_ Sanji, whether it was simply lust or knowing what the other man offered sexually, Zoro wasn't sure, but he did know he wanted to see how much noise he could make the cook make as he slammed into that lithe frame again.

Panting for breath, the bartender pulled back, eyes fluttering open as his tongue seemed to search his mouth for a second. “My gum!” He huffed, frowning at Zoro.

With a chuckle, the racer held it between his teeth with a large grin, eye brow cocked mockingly. “Want it back?”

“Yes.” The word came out short and snappy as Sanji pushed him in the shoulders. Zoro fell back against the makeshift bed with a laugh, grabbing the other man by his buttoned shirt collar and pulling him down for another kiss. Sanji's tongue was in his mouth before Zoro really knew what was going on and he found himself opening his mouth more, letting the blond explore his mouth and search for his gum as he saw fit.

He had other things on his mind anyways, as his hands slid over the cook's shoulders and down the smooth back to his ass where he grabbed at it, groaning as Sanji jerked forwards grinding against him. The blond paused at this, a moan of his own into Zoro's mouth. He then adjusted himself, knees coming to rest on either side of Zoro's hips as his arms slid up his sides, catching his shirt.

Having found his gum, the bartender pulled back, sitting up on Zoro's hips, hands splayed across his chest under the bunching fabric of his T-shirt. “What are your plans tomorrow night since you are busy tonight?” His voice came out in a breathy gasp as he spoke and it just sent whatever remaining blood Zoro had on reserve straight to his throbbing hard on.

“I have plans tomorrow night.” He frowned. There was no way he was going to miss his race, even for the sexy blond perched in his lap right now and besides, he told Luffy he would head to the bar after his race again. Tuesday night was quickly becoming his and Luffy's hangout night.

“Oh.” Sanji's body sank a little at that, face dropping into a small frown, eyes shifting down and to the side. For some reason Zoro hated that look. It didn't fit the annoying self righteous attitude of the blond as he looked simply defeated above him. The racer normally didn't do kind or tender, but found himself cupping the blond's cheek, the words coming from his mouth soft and quiet.

“Hey, don't get like that. I have normally only ever had plans on Tuesdays. The rest of my week is mostly open, unless Luffy kidnaps me on Thursday.” He frowned slightly at that, remembering this past Thursday's experience in the underground ring. He wasn't sure if he liked that thrill that ran through him as he watched his friend beat the shit out of someone or not. Unnerved him actually. “And I never do anything on Sundays.”

Sanji seemed to perk up slightly as that. “So I can kidnap you on Sundays then?” Zoro grinned as Sanji used his own wording against him and nodded slightly, dropping his hand down to toy with the first couple buttons of his dress shirt.

“Let me get rid of this gum.” Sanji turned slightly, grinding them together again, pausing with a shudder as he had apparently not thought about his actions before hand. Zoro groaned himself, letting his head fall back against the bed once more.

“Tissues...there.” He motioned numbly with a hand, then dropped it to the bed, raising the other and pointing towards the frig. “Trash over there.” Even such simple things like this had his brain short circuiting and his whole body on fire. Damn this blond! His body seemed to know what it wanted and it wanted Sanji...bad. And _now apparently_ as he raised his hands again to start unbuttoning the shirt. “Who wears a damned dress shirt with jeans like that?”

“Don't like my jeans moss head?” Sanji raised an eyebrow, his own hands coming up and slipping under Zoro's to quickly undo them all, letting the sides of his shirt hang open as he dipped forwards again, nudging Zoro's chin up so he could get at his neck.

“Oh,” He swallowed, closing his eyes and just giving in to the way Sanji dragged his tongue up his flesh, nipping occasionally before sliding the muscle over his earrings. “No, I like them a lot. I would really like to see them on the floor though.”

“Impatient moss head.” With a suck of his earrings, the bartender slid back a little, straddling Zoro's lower thighs as his hands moved lightly to their previous position under his shirt. The racer was about to open his mouth when the cook nipped at his exposed naval and hitched the shirt up over his head, twisting it and locking Zoro's wrists in the fabric. With his left arm now bracing his weight, keeping Zoro's own arms over his head, Sanji adjusted himself to grind down on Zoro. Instinctively he thrust his hips up to meet the cook, hard ons rubbing deliciously between clothing.

Sanji's eyes rolled slightly as he ducked for a kiss, biting at Zoro's lip and quickly moving on down his neck and chest to the upper edge of the long scar across his chest, hip and shoulder. The green haired man watched him through half lidded eyes, the hum of sex taking over as once again this soft side of the blond surfaced as he gently kissed at the marred flesh on his shoulder. The action sent an unfamiliar shudder through Zoro's body and he gave a slight moan, lifting his shoulders as much as he could with his hands locked over his head, tilting his head back and fully exposing his neck to the man holding him down.

“You're fucking gorgeous,” Sanji murmured into his skin, making the messed up nerved ending jump in his pectoral muscles. He kept moving down the line of the scar, twisting his body in ways Zoro had only seen on TV when he got roped into watching weird ass shit with Perona. The weight on his shirt never wavered as the cook moved down towards his hip, biting the bone where the scar ended roughly.

Zoro was panting now, openly gulping down air at the attention of his flesh. The nerve endings had never healed right and there were days that even the rub of his shirt was too much across his chest. The blonde taking the time to _purposely_ abuse the flesh was overloading his senses and he struggled against his shirt, twisting his wrists to get free. “Let me go,” he spoke between breaths as the cook's eyes flicked up to him from his hip, tongue halfway to his skin again. With a groan, the racer's eyes rolled back in his head and Zoro dropped his head to the bed again. No one should look that fucking sexy by simple moving their eyes. Besides the fact his brain instantly assumed that the cook should be licking his cock instead of his hip didn't help anything either.

His groin pulsed again as Sanji lifted himself up onto his knees, letting go of the shirt to which Zoro instantly grabbed at the open sides of the bartender's shirt and pulled his forwards, mouth slamming together harshly, teeth clacking as he did so. One hand found the cook's ass again as he squeezed the muscle there and jerked his hips up into the blond's. “I just want to fuck you.” Zoro's breath had to of been hot against the blond's ear and he bit down on it at the groan that escaped the bartender from his words.

He was in the process of sliding his hand from the cook's ass to the front of his jeans when the side door of the trailer flew open, revealing Perona in all her picture taking glory. Zoro heard the snap of the camera on her phone as her grin widened. “Now _this_ is cute!”

Zoro paled, hand frozen midway to Sanji's hard on as his racing partner turned the phone to get a better look at her handy work. “Perona!”

Sanji shifted back to his heels slowly, looking from Zoro, who had instantly become a flustered mess to the the girl standing in the doorway of the trailer. She shifted to lean against the side of the door. Hands still splayed against Zoro's chest, Sanji took a breath as Zoro growled and jerked about under him in an attempt to get to his racing partner. “I swear to...to...whatever! You put that online Perona and I. Will. Kill. You!” The racer spat out each word dripping venom as he did so.

“No, I won't.” Her eyes flicked from her phone to the two men inside the trailer. “He is so much cuter than Kamakiri anyways. I just wanted to let you know that lunch is almost over and that you have to go back inside to help with the kick boxers.”

“You could have knocked on the door.” The pitch of Zoro's voice with higher than he wanted, but right now he didn't care. That bitch had new blackmail on him and it was _not_ something he wanted her to have. Maybe Usopp could get in her phone and delete it. Yeah, he totally could. Why hadn't he thought of that before! If there had to be one other person to see him in this predicament, he would rather it be Usopp than anyone else.

“This is more fun.” She gave her weird laugh, cracked a smile, waved her fingers at them and walked away, shutting the door as she went. “Bye cuties.”

Zoro breathed a sigh of relief dropping back to the bed, arms out to the sides before raising them to his face with a groan. “I hate her.”

“You really shouldn't treat a lady like that Zoro.” Sanji frowned at him as he stood up, buttoning up his shirt. The racer cracked his fingers to look at the blond as he did so.

“You're on her side?” Grabbing for his shirt and the entire moment ruined, he threw it on in a huff, laying back down to adjust himself in his pants. He was still painfully hard, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now it seemed anyways. “She lives to torment me.”

The blond shrugged, leaned back, slipping a hand in his own pants in what Zoro knew was an attempt to adjust his own hard on before turning towards the door he came in. “Who's Kamakiri? Like the sports anchor Kamakiri?”

Finally sitting up, Zoro sighed, dropping his elbows to his knees and rubbing a hand through his sweaty hair. “Yeah, that's him.”

“How do you know him? He doesn't cover racing. He's into basketball, football and hockey.” The blond scrunched up his nose at Zoro.

Zoro looked up to Sanji, half expecting the blond to be rather annoyed, but instead his face was blank as he studied Zoro and his reaction. “I don't really want to talk about it right now. It's gonna sound a lot worse than it really is.” Standing up, he stopped as Sanji's hand came to his chest.

“Try me marimo.” His tone was challenging and Zoro lowered his eyebrows at him. “Come on, out with it.”

“I warned you,” Zoro growled, then took a breath. “Kamakiri and I were dating. Upt! You wait,” the racer pointed at the cook as he opened his mouth to speak. “I'm not done. The night of the banquet he called and broke up with me, so I got really shitfaced and well, wandered into the bar.”

Zoro stopped as Sanji's eyes went wide as the blond began to put the pieces together. “I never meant to get that trashed or to have you get involved.” He muttered the last part, dropping his shoulders slightly. It was true, he hadn't wanted to learn of Sanji's existence this way at all.

“So, what the hell was I supposed to be? Just some drunk fuck?” When Zoro didn't answer, eyes dropping to the floor, the cook sucked in a breath through his teeth. “That explains why you were so hell bent on not calling me.”

“You're at fault too here!” Zoro snapped back. “You took complete advantage of the fact I was fucking shit faced!” Sanji took a step back at this, jolting once again to the racer's words. “Look, I didn't call you back because I wanted to sleep with you again. I called you back because I couldn't stop thinking about you. We both fucked up. I shouldn't have done what I did. That's not how you handle a break up.”

The bartender was quiet a moment before he spoke. “Yeah, I was just trying to be helpful that night, but the way you spoke about that bike and your sister...I don't know. I just wanted to get to know you better was all. I had no idea.”

Zoro shrugged. “Not like I was talking about it.”

A knock on the trailer door startled the two men and Zoro spoke as Franky opened the door. “There you are. Oh, hey, blondie.” The man grinned as Sanji snapped his hands into fists at his sides. The annoying nickname the other man had given him when he discovered that Zoro had a roommate that following morning. “Hate to interrupt, but I need Zoro here to help keep these kick boxers in line. The photographer isn't willing to start till the rookie gets here. Guess he's late and all the others get getting impatient.”

“Okay, I will be out in just a second.” Zoro said and with a nod, Franky closed the trailer door again. Turning back to Sanji, he gave a shrug. “I should probably go. MMA fighters are bad, I can only imagine was these kick boxers will be like.”

Sanji nodded, swallowing and picking his sunglasses up off the floor. Zoro had no idea when the blond had even lost them. Placing them back on his head, Sanji pecked Zoro on the cheek. “Talk to you later then.” With a small smile, Sanji pushed open the door, slipping past the Wado Ichimonji and exiting the trailer, disappearing out of sight.

Zoro followed, hands stuffed in his pockets as he entered the building once more. His mind was a blur of the last probably twenty minutes spent with the cook as he watched several people with cameras flit about, a couple more with clipboards and phones and one with a tray of what appeared to be coffee. He spotted Ivankov with who Zoro could only assume was one of the kick boxers talking in a corner. Perona was under the lights, hands on her hips as she waved a finger in the face of some poor lighting guy as he nodded his head blankly at her.

Franky had vanished again, which was no real surprise, seeing as he had like a million things to do here during the day. Ace and Luffy seemed to be gone as well and he glanced at his phone to see if he had any missed messages. Which he didn't. Not that it mattered. Dinner was at seven at the brothers' house with tons of Chinese from that shitty place they all ate at. A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump and he turned to meet the dark make-up lined eyes of Ace's creepy doctor. The man frowned at him as he removed his hand. “Have you spoken to Ace-ya today?”

“Well hi Law, nice to see you too. And yes, but no, not about anything important. We are getting together tonight. Why?”

“I just didn't know if he told you the results of his latest testing. I will leave it to him, ya. I am here for different reasons anyways. There is someone here I need to do a physical on. Miss Nico-ya should be meeting me here any moment.” Law's voice was the calm and cool drone it always was, but he still creeped Zoro out a bit.

“You mean Nico Robin? The manager? So does that mean that the rookie will actually show today? He, they, were supposed to be here the other day and backed out.”

“Indeed.” As if on que, Robin walked up to them, heels clicking quietly on the cement flooring. “He should already be here actually. Have you seen him yet Zoro?” She raised an eyebrow at the racer before turning to the doctor. “Trafalgar Law I must assume. So nice to meet you finally. I am sorry we haven't been able to meet before hand.”

Law took Robin's hand, blinking his gray eyes at her calmly. “Hm, well, where is he?”

“I'm afraid with him being late now that we will not be able to do his physical till after wards, if that is alright? I would hate to have to keep Mister Roronoa and the rest of the crew of the Sunny here later than need be.” Zoro didn't miss the implying tone to the woman's voice. The last time she was here, her and Franky had spent a good hour talking.

“Ya, as long as he gets it done before the first matches next week, whenever is fine.” Law nodded, adjusting his weird leopard hat and nodding. “Rules state I can't let him fight with out a physical, ya.”

Robin simply laughed with a smile and a tilt of her head. The small conversation seemingly over, Zoro turned his attention back towards Ivankov as he watched the man's face light up and he clapped his hands together after shoving his camera off to one of his assistants. “Candy-boy!”

Oh no. Zoro visibly cringed, but was dumbstruck as the photographer flew past him to some one behind the three. Turning Zoro couldn't help but laugh as watched the guy attack the new comer and almost tackle him to the floor. “Ah, there he is.” Robin said quietly and Law grunted with a nod.

“Oh shit! Get off!” Zoro stopped mid laugh. He knew that voice. In fact he had just had that voice making all sorts of different sounds in the front of Franky's trailer. He paled, jaw going slack as he watched Ivankov stumble back a couple paces to reveal a very flustered blond. “Dammit Ivan! Don't hug me!”

“Sanji?!” Zoro found his voice as the photographer whipped around, eyes going bright as he saw him now. “What the fuck?” He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sanji...was a kick boxer?!

Sanji simply shrugged, adjusting the shorts he was now wearing back into place. He flicked a hand through his hair and walked over to the small group, bare feet not making a single sound on the cement. “Miss Robin.”

“Seems like you two know each other,” Robin smiled again. Her creepy little know it all smile. “That makes introductions that much easier. Law, this is my client, Sanji.” She gestured to the blond as Zoro crossed his arms and stared across the small space to him. Sanji simply grinned. “Law is the doctor here and when we are done, we will need to complete your physical.”

“Okay,” The cook nodded, noticing the confused look on Zoro's face finally. “I wanted to surprise you moss head.”

“You're the rookie!” Zoro's voice shot up as his hands went to his hair. “I asked you last night what you did and you didn't tell me?!”

“That's the point of a surprise you moron, or did you not know that?!” Sanji snapped back. Robin breathed an 'oh my' and stepped back, while Law seemed to pale as his head snapped back and forth between the two.

“I fucking know that! But it didn't occur to you that I might want to know this?!” Flinging an arm at the cook, he then threw it in the air before dropping it to his side. He opened his mouth to speak again, but noting came out. He just stood there gawking at Sanji. Finally he groaned. “Oh, this is so fucked up.”

“What's fucked up about it moss for brains? I couldn't let word get out. That's part of the whole plan!” The bartender crossed his arms over his bare chest and Zoro's mind unwillingly jolted straight to sex. He couldn't help it. Fucking blond was cut in a natural way, not the same way that he or Ace was. In fact, Zoro was pretty sure Sanji didn't even know what a weight set was.

“Oh, this is good. This is great! Candies! Where is my camera! I need to capture this! These two are perfect!” Both men snapped their attention to the photographer as a camera was placed in his hand. “Please continue!” With a little wave, Ivankov ducked behind his camera.

“Ugh!” Throwing his hands up in the air again, Zoro turned and stomped off. What the fuck was going on around here? He should have known something was up with the way the blond's leg muscles were. He had said that he got a job offer that he couldn't turn down, but never would Zoro had imagined it was because he was the missing rookie kick boxer!

Habit caused him to find himself resting on the seat of his sister's bike, arms crossed scowling at the floor as he thought. Once again it seemed he had managed to get involved with someone famous. All this was going to do was lead to more break ups. Once Sanji found out how he got that scar, he bet the bastard would run. Kick boxers and sports reporters didn't understand the risk each time he climbed on that bike.

Ace did though. He knew what it was like to be in a relationship with hardship baring down at every turn. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he paused. Fuck he had only known Sanji a week or so, maybe he should just call it quits before he got too involved. His body shuddered at that thought, protesting in its own way. With a growl he lit up his phone, thumb flicking to his contacts list.

“Can we talk?”

The voice of the cook caused Zoro to snap his head up, eyebrows lowering as he curled his lip in a snarl, baring his teeth at the blond. Sanji simply blinked at him, before walking the few strides to where Zoro sat. “What do you want?”

“I thought you would be excited to know that it was me. We will be working together for the next couple weeks. Ivan is already planning a shoot for just us.” Despite being pissed off, Zoro couldn't help but notice the way the dimmed light inside the trailer sharpened all the angles of Sanji's chest.

“Oh yay.” Zoro rolled his eyes at that. “You don't get it.”

“Then tell me.” Sanji sighed. “This isn't even about me is it?”

Zoro remained silent, as did the bartender. The two stood in a tense silence for what Zoro thought was forever before he sighed. “I was just hoping you were different. I really didn't want to do the whole date famous people thing again.”

“I'm not famous.” Sanji snorted.

“Sanji, everyone knows who you are and no one even knows your name, okay? Famous. Yeah, I get I am too, but I hate it. I can't go anywhere without people yelling my name. Hell your dad did it to me last night, but you, you're different. You give me shit about it, but you play it off as a joke. It's like it doesn't mean anything to you.”

“It doesn't.” Sanji spoke calmly, keeping emotion from his voice. “Who cares what you do? I'm not after you for the fame anyways.” Waving a hand, he stepped up to the bike, placing a hand on Zoro's leg. “I think this photo opt could be fun.”

“What about the fact that I race?” Zoro asked quietly. This was the point he was getting at. As soon as Kiri had discovered he had been hurt, he left. And look how that turned out.

“I think I am starting to get the picture here. That shit head broke up with you after you accident a couple weeks ago huh? The time line fits. I would never do that Zoro.” Sanji gave Zoro a small smile. “Besides it would be too much fun to harp on you while in the hospital.”

“You're a real asshole you know that?” The racer chuckled, leaning up for a kiss, which Sanji happily obliged him with. “Thanks. I guess I'm just worried.”

“You have all the right to be, but I am telling you, don't be.” Pulling Zoro off the bike, Sanji flicked him in the forehead. “Now stop sulking moss head and come back inside. You can not leave me alone with Ivankov!”

“Man's crazy huh?”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Sanji pushed Zoro by the shoulders out of the trailer. “He's friends with my dad. He's at the restaurant all the time. It's a nightmare.”

“You can always come to my place.” He gave the blond a grin, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head slightly, which caused the bartender to roll his eyes.

“I think we should all you the ero-cook.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 

Ivankov decided that Wednesday around lunch he wanted Sanji, Zoro and the Wado Ichimonji back at Water Seven for the photo opt with just the two of them. Zoro had opened his mouth to protest, but the crazy man held up a hand stopping him, pressing a manicured nail to Zoro's lips and making the blond kick boxer laugh hysterically as the racer went cross-eyed looking at the nail. “Oh no Candy-boy. We are using that bike. It is very precious to you and I think that you will subconsciously be more aggressive for the shoot if you think anyone will come near it. That's what I want. I want to see the aggression and rage between to rival sports! You two are perfect being two major figure heads this year!”

They argued, but in the end the nutty man had won.

The racer had called Usopp to get that picture of him and Sanji off Perona's phone, but his friend had only snorted saying that he couldn't do it. When Zoro snapped a 'why not' at him, the mechanic slash artist replied simply: “You're phone is the only one hooked up to Caime.” That had pissed him off to no end. Who the hell knew what that pink haired girl would do with blackmail like _that_ on him. And what if she showed it to Nami?! That thought alone made Zoro want to go play in traffic. Nami was always looking for ways to get under Zoro's skin and snap his last nerve.

Dinner went well as Zoro filled a practically drooling Ace in with most of the details of the date. He mentioned the near sex happening in the trailer, whispered behind hands and he all but snorted soda through his nose. Luffy had burst out laughing as the whole thing, despite Ace starting a sneezing fit. Poor Chopper almost had a panic attack, half expecting the freckled man to pass out in his salad.

The good news was Law cleared the older brother to fight and he had his first match in just under two weeks as he slammed several tickets onto his kitchen counter for Zoro to pass out among friends. His, Perona's and Franky's were stuck under a magnet on the frig. Usopp had tucked his and Kaya's into his wallet and Nami had snatched hers from his fingers so fast, Zoro had to double check to make sure he still had fingers. He had a single one on his table in his room, holding on to it till he spoke to Sanji again, but he didn't know if the man would have a match that night or not. Zoro knew the MMA schedule, not the kick boxing one.

That in itself he was still attempting to wrap his head around. How the hell could Sanji be the rookie kick boxer? Didn't he say he worked at the Baratie with his dad and ran the catering business? Maybe it was just an off season thing like Zoro working at the Thousand Sunny. He would have to ask the dumb ass cook the next time he saw him.

Tuesday evening was uneventful, although Zoro caught a glimpse of that guy on the black bike again. This time he lost him on his way to the bar to get Luffy, but not before noticing the smiley face decal on the side of the gas tank. Zoro couldn't wait to find that guy some time when it couldn't be linked to the street races. He was gonna kick his ass. Dropping Luffy off, Zoro came home and all but collapsed onto his bed, barely awake long enough to tug off his boots.

Covers thrown over his head, Zoro grunted at the shift in weight on his bed. “It's early Perona, go 'way.” There was an unidentifiable snort as Zoro tightened his grip on the fabric to keep it locked over his head. “And get out.” When the weight didn't move, Zoro growled, sitting up and snarling. “Dammit Perona, I don't want to...cud...dle...” The last word half died on Zoro's lips as he was met with the blond and not his annoying race partner.

“Cuddle huh?” Sanji asked with a smirk, jerking one eyebrow up towards his hair line.

“How the hell did you get in here?!”

“Franky let me in. I made breakfast and we have been talking for the last hour waiting for you to get up. We have to get ready to go to the photo opt. I'm so excited!” With a grin, the cook jumped on the bed a little and laughed. He continued to babble on, something about Franky leaving to meet them at Water Seven at noon and how it was up to him to make sure Zoro got there.

Zoro grabbed at his phone. “You do know it's only eight thirty right?” When the cook simply nodded, Zoro continued. “And that we don't have to be there till noon right? I'm going back to bed.” And with that he flopped back down, throwing the blankets over his head.

“Oh, come on Zoro.” Sanji picked at the edge of the comforter before lifting it up. “Don't you want to get up and play with me? It's nice out today.”

“Oh, I will play with you alright.” Zoro muttered into his pillow. “Put that blanket down, it's cold out there.”

“Fine.” With a huff, Sanji dropped the edge of the blanket and turned on the bed, leaning back against Zoro's side. “You have fun with Luffy last night?”

“I didn't get in till almost four this morning cook.” Zoro's voice came out muffled as he spoke into his pillow. “And apparently I forgot to lock my door too.”

“Yeah, what the hell was that comment about anyways?” Sanji threw his arm out over Zoro's hip as he shuffled his shoulders a little and settled in against the other man.

“Like using me as a couch?” Zoro jerked his body away from the other man, but Sanji just fell with him as he did so. “I lock my door, if you must know, because for a while Perona would sneak in here at night and try to cuddle with me because it was 'cute.' It was mostly after I got home from the hospital. I got a lock.”

“So, only been a couple of weeks? No wonder you forgot it. Takes a month before something becomes habit.” Sanji looked over to the door, instantly spying the little silver lock that was bolted to the side of the frame.

“A couple weeks? Naw, more like a year. I mean the last time I was in the hospital. Not this time.” Zoro rolled to his back, awkwardly dropping the bartender across his stomach as he pulled the blanket off his head and tucked it under one arm. “How is that comfortable?”

“It's not.” With a grunt, Sanji sat up, shifting slightly to look at Zoro. “Is that when you got that scar?” He jerked his head towards Zoro's shoulder, where the top edge of the scar peeked over the comforter. The green haired man just nodded.

With a frown, Sanji leaned over, kissing Zoro on the cheek. “You still have to tell me about it sometime.”

“I will.” Zoro said quietly, laying his head back against his pillow and staring at the ceiling. Having the blond there when he woke up was new and different, but the fact that he once again brought up his scar wreaked havoc on Zoro's nerves. It was part of dealing with this shit though he supposed. Looking over to the other man as the bed shifted again, Sanji was standing as he kicked off his shoes. “What are you up to?”

“I might as well join you if you are not going to get up moss head.” The cook turned kick boxer smirked, pulling the blankets aside and climbing into the bed with Zoro. He threw the item back over them both and gave a contented sigh as he snuggled down in against the racer.

“Oi!” Zoro jerked his feet away from Sanji as he tried to tangle them together. “What the fuck? Your feet are cold damn cook!” The blond simply chuckled. With a growl, the racer wrapped an arm around the cook's waist, pulling him flush against his bare chest. “You're entire body is cold Sanji.” Zoro tried not to sound too concerned. Nuzzling his nose into the other man's hair, he spoke against the back of the blond's neck.

“Naw,” the kick boxer let himself be pulled against the broad chest, closing his eyes. “You're just really warm.”

“So,” Zoro grinned into the soft hair, taking in the scent of cigarettes and something else that must have been shampoo as he slid one hand around the cook's hip and up under his shirt, hand grabbing hold of one of the muscled pectorals he found. “You wouldn't care if I did this?” Giving a light squeeze, Zoro moved his fingers till he brushed across the blond's nipple.

Sanji sucked in a sharp breath, stretching out against Zoro at the same time he leaned his whole body into the touch. He hummed an answer that sounded a lot like a 'no', turning his head and bringing one hand up so he could kiss his tormenter. The touch was light, lips just barely brushing against one another several times as Zoro lazily stroked at the hardening bud between his fingers. The cook's hand tangled in his short hair before he turned slightly deepening the kiss between them.

Teeth were dragged across the racer's lip, followed by the blond's tongue. Zoro opened his mouth willingly, meeting the muscle with his own, curling around it and inviting the cook into his mouth. He jerked his hips forwards against the blond's ass, who ground his hips into Zoro, dragging a moan from the green haired man's throat as his beginning hard on rubbed against his sleep pants and the blond.

Without warning, Sanji rolled over, coming to settle with his knees on either side of Zoro's hips. He ground his hips down as he did so, his own erection evident against Zoro's own. He broke the kiss, the hand still in the racer's hair jerking his head to the side as he nipped at his jaw and neck. Stretching out underneath the bartender, Zoro groaned, tilting his head and exposing his neck to the smaller man.

“Do you think we will get interrupted this time?” Sanji's voice was almost purring as his breath came out hot against Zoro's ear.

“L—Lock the door.” The words came out broken as the cook took the earrings into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. He was gone and back before Zoro knew what was going on, sitting back on his heels to remove the T-shirt he wore. “No dress shirt today?”

“Nope.” Sanji answered as the shirt was dropped to the floor. Zoro shivered from the lack of the blankets, now pooled behind Sanji and over Zoro's legs. The lithe form crawled up him till the cook's hands were planted just above Zoro's shoulders and he watched, blood rushing about his body as the blond dipped down, kissing at the hollow of his collar bones. The cook's tongue flicked out, swirling once around the hollow before Sanji moved his head lower as he kissed towards his chest and scar.

The racer's hands moved to thin hips, thumbs hooking under the edge of the jeans, moving forwards till they met at the button of his pants. The heat from them both hung between their bodies and Zoro couldn't stop the small groan that escaped as he dropped his head back against the pillow. Sanji licked at his nipple, only paying the briefest of attention before moving on to the scar.

Zoro's cock twitched. He was fully hard now and having Sanji even lap once at the tender nerve endings caused his brain to recall the treatment from the few days before and just shut down for a moment. The other man's arousal slid against his own as the cook moved slightly, pausing to suck in a breath at the movement. Some how, Zoro wasn't really sure how, honestly, he found his fingers had undone the button and his left hand was under the blond's jeans, running finger tips up the pulsing length of the man straddling him.

Sanji shuddered in his lap, pausing in his movements and the racer could feel the wet heat of the cook's tongue pressed against his own heated flesh. Pale hips thrust forwards into Zoro's hand of their own accord as the cook moaned into tanned skin, sending a shiver to run up Zoro's spine. “Take these off.” His voice sounded husky to his own ears as the green haired man's right hand pulled at the hem of the jeans.

The blond's hands left him and the small whine that started in the back of Zoro's throat turned into a full on whimper as Sanji stood up on the bed, his whole body one fluid graceful arc and shimmied out of the tight jeans. It was a god damned sin. And Zoro never used that word. There was no point in using such a word when he didn't believe in “God” anyways. This was the exception. Fuck this blond and his perfect body. With a toe, Sanji dropped the jeans to the floor, slowly and smoothly coming to kneel at his previous position. Flicking his eyes up to Zoro, he leaned back, catching the edge of the sleep pants he wore. “How about we take these off as well?”

Who the hell was he to argue that point? If this man wanted to undress him, Zoro sure as hell wasn't about to stop him. Hell, he even lifted his hips, his hard on springing free at the same time, causing a soft groan to come from the cook. His pants joined the cook's on the floor as the blond paused to run his eyes hungrily up Zoro's muscled form, before falling back to his eyes. “Take a picture cook, it lasts longer.”

“Hmm? I just might.” His tone was deep and almost smug. Sanji smirked, running a hand over defined abs and leaning forwards for a kiss. Zoro met him, mouths meeting with force as the two desperately tried to taste the other. The rapidly growing familiar taste of cigarettes and mint assaulted Zoro, saddened only by the fact there was no gum for him to steal away from the cook this time. A brief moment passed where he wondered what the blond thought he tasted like, but pushed it aside since it probably wasn't all that great right now. Morning breath and all, but Sanji made no comment to it, so the racer simply enjoyed fighting over dominance in their mouths.

The blond was panting, breaking the kiss and pulling back just enough to look into the half-lidded eyes of the man under him. With a smirk, a grind of his hips and a raised eyebrow, the cook leaned forwards, running the tip of his tongue over the racer's earrings, causing them to jingle lightly. “Let's see what you can do sober shitty racer. I want you to _fuck me._ ”

“You're gonna regret that!” Grabbing at the cook's shoulders, Zoro flipped them easily. The bartender landed roughly, bouncing slightly on the bed, watching silently as the broader man leaned sideways, once again retrieving the bottle of lube from his drawer. Placing it between his knees, Zoro ran his hands up the blond's sides, thumbing catching both erect nipples before sliding them to thin hips and dipping his head to lick at the head of the kick boxer's pulsing cock.

He heard the blond's breath catch in his throat and grinned to himself as he trailed one hand from his grip on the man's hip, down his thigh before moving to grab at the bottle. Once again, Zoro rubbed the slick droplets between his fingers, a habit he had picked up a few years previous, before coming to rest his fingers against the smaller man's entrance. Eyes flicking to a disheveled Sanji, who was nodding his head, Zoro took the cook's member into his mouth at the same time he pressed a finger inside.

The gasp that escaped the blond was music to his ears, hips not sure if they should be bucking up into the heat of Zoro's mouth or pushing down on his hand. Mouth and hands fell into a slow, yet steady rhythm and after a couple bobs of his head, Zoro pressed a second finger in with the first. Hands fisted into his hair, gripping tightly as Zoro looked sidelong at the strong muscles in the blond's thighs as Sanji fought with himself not to snap his legs shut.

Having a better idea of just how powerful those legs could be, Zoro was contemplating on whether he really wanted to push the other man's limits when he dipped his head, tongue pressed against the throbbing vein on the underside of the cook's member and his fingers brushed against the nerve bundle. The kick boxer's whole body twitched, knees jerking closer to Zoro's shoulders before catching themselves. Sanji swallowed, breath coming out in shallow pants as his hips thrust up against Zoro.

The racer released the blond, keeping his mouth close to the swollen head as he flicked his eyes up to the man's face as he pressed the final finger in, curling all three to rub against the cook's prostate. Sanji's jaw dropped open, the breathless gasp that escaped as he ground his hips down against Zoro's fingers was bliss. The racer could feel all the blood in his body beat at once, his own erection twitching at the view he was taking in. “...Fuck...” The single word that tumbled from swollen lips was barely above a whisper. It just made Zoro want to do just that as he spread his fingers, working them in and out of the blond as he shifted, leaning up for another kiss.

Sanji tilted his head, eyes closed tight as he felt Zoro's lips ghost over his own and hungrily attacked the other man, arms wrapping around his neck. A moan flooded his mouth before Sanji pulled back, cracking his eyes, his body jerking against Zoro. “...Please...” He said quietly and the racer couldn't help but think that the blond thought he had spoken whatever thought fully out loud.

“Okay.” With a swallow and a nod, the green haired man removed his fingers, grabbing up his bottle and pouring some into his hand. The bartender whined in need, wiggling his body on the sheets at the same time Zoro whined from the sudden attention on his nearly forgotten length. The bottle dropped from his fingers and somewhere in the back of Zoro's mind he registered that it fell to the floor as he shifted thin hips towards his own.

Leaning forwards on his knees, right hand supporting his weight, Zoro hovered over Sanji, taking in the unkempt mess he had become. The blond hair was tossed across his pillows, revealing both eyes and the bizarrely curled eyebrows. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes just barely open, lids heavy with lust and want. One eyebrow moved slightly, both eyes opening. “Well; waiting for an invitation?”

“Pretty sure I already got it. Just appreciating the view I have is all.” Zoro gave a smirk, lining himself against the blond with his hand. He pressed forwards, letting his hand fall away as he slipped into the tight ringed heat of the wriggling mass under him. Sanji thrust his hips at Zoro, breaking the slow fluid motion the racer was attempting to create as to not hurt the man anymore than he had too.

Like last time, the cook didn't seem to care about the bit of discomfort or pain, throwing his knees wide and bringing one leg up to pull Zoro against him faster. The racer was panting now, his fuzzy drunken haze forgetting what it had felt like to push inside the bartender. He was tight, his body flexing, clenching and relaxing around Zoro as he fully seated himself.

The kick boxer was a delicious picture of pure sex at this point, head tilted back, yet still able to see every move Zoro made with blown blue eyes. Fingers licked at his shoulders and down his back, as a muscled calf seemed to pull him deeper than he thought he could delve into the blond. The thought suddenly crossed Zoro's mind to never get on this guy's bad side. He was pretty sure Sanji could snap his neck with one of those legs if he really wanted to.

Time told Zoro to still a moment, to let the other man adjust to the difference between fingers and member, but Sanji didn't seem to care, slowly rocking his hips when Zoro refused to. Long fingers ghosted back up over his shoulder, running up his neck and Zoro tilted his head towards the touch just to hiss through clenched teeth as they gripped harshly into his hair, ripping his face downwards towards the cook's. Soft lips met his harshly as teeth clicked, pulling back just far enough to see eye to eye. “Fucking _move_ marimo or I will flip us over like last time!”

For a split second it crossed his mind, the show the blond had put on had been mind blowing, that was for sure, but didn't Sanji ask to see what he could do sober? It was his time to put on the show and he planned on it.

His hips met the cook's rocking into the lithe frame and working up a rhythm quickly. Hands went to pale hips, trying to control the pace the blond was attempting to set. This was his show dammit, who the hell did this shit head think he was? The blond's leg pulled against him, kept him close, his thrusts short but powerful. Perfect. The whole plan here was to get the cook to use that voice of his. Zoro's brain remembered him biting his lip, keeping quiet.

Once again they were home alone. There was no way Zoro was going to miss the chance this time. Reaching out a hand to wrap around the blond's length, completely thrilled about the lingering lubricant still on his fingers, Zoro changed the angle slightly, lifting Sanji's hips with his free hand and shouldering off the leg that had hiked itself up there. How in the hell, Zoro wasn't sure, but, _fuck_ , it really didn't matter either. He worked the blonde's length, fingers wrapped loosely around the pulsing flesh, thumb brushing across the head and dipping into the slit.

Even with flushed cheeks, Sanji was tight and hot and willing and panting and small moans were escaping as his fingers danced lightly over the thumping heartbeat in the cook's cock...

“ _Neg-a-ti-ve. Neg-a-ti-ve. Neg-a-ti-ve.”_

The unwanted sound paused them both and Sanji burst out laughing as Zoro groaned, leaning over to his side table and grabbing at his phone, shutting off the annoying noise.

“What was _that_?!” His voice carried a laughter with it as he looked up to Zoro.

“My alarm. Perona changed it and I just forgot to change it back. It is nine-thirty.” The racer threw his phone back on the table before shifting to his original position with a self important nod of his head.

“That's it? We have only managed to waste an hour?” The blond groaned, letting his head fall back against the sheets. “Ugh.”

“I am literally balls deep in your ass and you're complaining it's _only_ been an hour?” Zoro tilted his head to the side before ducking his head to lick a path up Sanji's chest. “Where were we?”

The cook dropped an arm over his eyes. “Doesn't matter now. Moment is ruined. Get off.”

“Fuck you.”

“We were till your alarm went off!” Sanji snapped at Zoro, throwing his arm against the bed. The green haired man chuckled, moving to pull away from the blonde before snapping his hips forward. The cook cried out, arcing his back off the bed as he did so. His thin shoulders dropped down, exposing his chest and neck as he did so and all Zoro could do was stare. The kick boxer's muscles moved seamlessly as his body moved almost against Sanji's will. Raising an eyebrow with a lecherous sneer, the racer repeated the action, once again causing the other man to arc off the bed, a moan escaping him this time.

“Stop...stop it...Zoro...” The way his name fell off into a moan caused Zoro to let a groan of his own out as he watched Sanji's head twist to the side, hands fisting into the sheets on either side of his head.

“Really want me to stop?” His words came out husky as he lowered his head towards the bartender's ear, grasping hold of his softening erection and running his thumb around the head. The blond's length instantly responded and Zoro swore he could feel it grow taunt in his hand. Sanji simply shook his head, biting at his lip and wrapping his legs around the racer's hips. Strong muscles tensed and shook against Zoro's sides as he slowly began moving again, rocking almost lazily into the man under him, his attention targeted on the drops of pre cum he was smearing about.

Sanji bit his lip, tipping his head into the pillow, the action raising his shoulders and displaying that long pale neck again. His foot slipped and dropped behind Zoro, breath coming out in ragged pants. “Stop that.” Zoro leaned forwards, running the thumb on his free hand against the cook's lower lip. He kissed at the corner of his mouth, causing Sanji to turn his head just enough to catch the racer's eyes. “Why do you hold back?” Zoro's voice was calm and steady, despite the fact he was currently short circuiting the blond's brain with pleasure overloads.

“I...” It was the only thing Sanji could possibly get out. The green haired man simply chuckled, sitting back and picking up the cook's leg, throwing it up onto his shoulder as he snapped his hips forwards finally, _finally_ , starting to pick up the pace again. The bartender couldn't think, was beyond words at this point, focusing solely on the heat pooling in his gut and how he could stop himself from cumming. Pleading within his own head to not end this too soon.

Zoro wasn't listening. Rough fingers trailed up the inside of his raised leg, making the muscles jump as the blond turned his head into the pillow to muffle any sounds that dared spill out of his mouth. The larger man was moving faster, the grip on Sanji's pulsing member tighter, attempting to get any sound he could from the rapidly growing mess of lustful bliss Sanji was falling into. “...Sanji...” The racer's voice came out in a growl, dropping off into a groan as the blond tightened around him.

Just the way his name sounded coming from that gruff husky voice was throwing the cook off the edge, the sound going right to his cock. He couldn't stop it any longer, his balls tightening, along with the rest of his body as all the heat that had been flowing through him shot to his groin, causing him to arc his back to his highest point yet as he let a loud moan escape him. The familiar warm and sticky mixture splashed across his stomach as Zoro's grip tightened even more, roughly stroking him till he was empty. He could feel his own cum against his throbbing erection from where the other man's hand had been in the way of his release, but the blond couldn't have been bothered by it as tanned hips still rocked into him.

It only took a couple more thrusts for Zoro to join Sanji, seeing the undone mess that was the bartender and feeling just how tightly his body had clamped down upon him causing Zoro to loose himself. With one last powerful jerk forward, the racer curled forwards, dropping his head against the flat stomach of the cook, not caring about the mess he dropped his hair into. He would need a shower after this anyways and rode out his orgasm, focusing on the way his own erection pulsed inside the willing body of the blond. Eyes closed tightly, the green haired man panted, not realizing he had even been holding his breath, tilting his head as fingers wove into his short hair.

His heart was beating rapidly against his ribs, a similar feeling against his cheek as he turned his head, dropping it onto the pale chest below him. Both men lay still for several moments, catching their breaths, enjoying the induced high of post sex before Sanij finally spoke. The words were breathless as he shifted slightly. “Can I have my cigarettes?”

Zoro hummed a response, slowly opening his eyes and picking up his head. “You can't smoke in here.”

“You let me last time.” He gave a small frown, fingers still combing through Zoro's hair.

“I did?”

“You were still pretty drunk and you passed out. Please don't do that this time.” The cook's eyes pleaded with Zoro. Zoro simply shook his head.

“I need a shower. You can smoke in there. Just turn the fan on. That fair?” On shaky arms, Zoro sat up, pulling away from the blond, causing them both to suck in sharp breaths from the heightened sensations.

“Oh, I get to join you there too?” Sanji raised a curled eyebrow with a sneer. “Yeah, fair enough. I need a shower too. Come on moss head.”

“Oi!” Zoro watched the blond slowly rose from the bed, grabbing his jeans and walking for the door. “This is my house remember!”

 

* * *

 

The car ride to Water Seven was quiet and peaceful. Or well, the part of it Zoro remembered anyways. He had quickly fallen asleep and was rudely woken by Sanji shaking his shoulder. The cook had parked out front and Zoro yawned as he got out of the car, stretching at he glared at the glass doors. Sanji pulled a final drag off his cigarette, shouldering a backpack, before dropping the butt and crushing it under his foot. His hand caught Zoro's pulling him towards the front door with a grin. “Come on. Despite the fact it's Ivankov with the camera, I'm looking forward to doing this with you moss head!”

“You said that already.” Zoro watched as Sanji opened the door for a couple girls, bowing slightly and commenting on their amazing beauty as they walked past. The two girls giggled at the thin man, catching sight of him as well. One blushed and ducked her head, the other still laughing. Zoro cocked an eyebrow. Girls. He would never understand them.

Yubashiri was sitting in the glass case and even though it had been himself that had changed the bikes, Zoro did a double take when the white shine wasn't there. Sanji caught his hand again, ignoring the raised eyebrows from the receptionists behind the desks and turned down the long corridor towards the area that had been set aside for the photo opts.

Franky was entering the room from the other side, the Wado Ichimonji in his grip. Jerking his hand from Sanji, he bounded over to his friend, taking the bike. “Okay okay,” Franky raised his hands in the air. “Jeez. I wasn't sure when you were going to get here. Keep your shirt on.”

“Actually take it off.” Ivankov appeared near the two, causing them to stop short. “I want to see your bodies! I want the light to cast their shadows in the curves of your muscles! Where is he? Curly-boy! Come here!”

With a groan, Sanji appeared, rolling his eyes. “Dammit, don't call me that!”

Ivankov grabbed Sanji by the cheeks, twisting his face into a horrified fishy face and shook his head slightly. “Oh, but Sanji-kun! You are so cute! And your body! Simply stunning! YEE-HAW!”

Eyes widening, cheeks flushing red as the cook stared past the photographer to a now smirking Zoro as the racer sat leaned back on his bike, he pulled his face from the crazy man. Hands snapped into fists as his side, but all Ivankov did was flutter his fake eye lashes at the blond in a grotesque attempt to be adorable. This did nothing but make Sanji shudder and he stomped off, claiming he needed to get changed for this venture. “Not excited anymore cook?!” Zoro called after him, chuckling when he got flipped off.

“Come on. Chop chop!” The photographer turned his attention back to Zoro, stalking up to him as he snapped his fingers. “Let's go. Loose the shirt. I will need to adjust the lighting.”

“What?!” Zoro squawked. “You were serious?”

The crazy man looked the racer square in the eye, voice growing cold. “I was dead serious.” A huge grin split his face and he motioned for one of his crew to bring a tall light closer. “Not strip Candy-boy! I want to see those pecs!”

What had he gotten himself into? Suddenly Zoro wanted nothing more than to go home. This guy was nuts! And fighting over his bike? He would rather not. He didn't want to ruin this link to his sister. The green haired man didn't even like having it here! The whole point was to bring it home and keep it _away_ from people. He glanced over to Franky, who shrugged. “Thank god Perona's not here.” Mumbling under his breath, Zoro hiked up his shirt, balling it and tossing it towards his friend.

The collective gasp from the group of photographers made him roll his eyes. Oh yeah. That. Ivankov flitted close to him again, reaching out fingers with long fake nails, stopping just before touching Zoro's skin. “Oh, dear boy. I had heard about this, but never saw the damage.”

“I tend to keep it quiet.” Zoro crossed his arms as the hand was pulled back. He glared at the photographer, raising an eyebrow, daring him to say something else when pale skin caught the corner of his vision and Sanji slid in to stand next to him.

“Ivan, could you not make a big deal of this? I am quickly learning that is not a comfortable topic for the marimo here.” A hand landed on his shoulder, warm against Zoro's skin and he turned his head to look as Sanji, before turning back to the purple haired man. Ivankov clapped his hands and turned, shouting loudly.

“Alright Candies! You heard Curly-boy! Let's get the lighting set so we can do this quickly!”

“Thanks,” Zoro looked up to Sanji as the cook waved the hand that had been on his shoulder.

“Think nothing of it moss for brains. I know how he is. He's a little out there, but he's an okay guy. He is just really concerned for others sometimes.” Crossing his arms, the bartender watched as several men and women ran about, moving lights closer to the two men. “Hey,” Sanji looked back to Zoro, curling his now bare toes into the carpet like flooring. “You wanna do something tonight? Like catch a movie or something?”

“What date number does that count as?” The racer's eyes trailed up Sanji's bare chest, over his crossed arms and to the long pale neck before locking eyes with him. The kick boxer gave a snort, cracking a small smile. “Since we seem to be skipping around on your little date list.”

“Two.” Sanji replied coolly. “And this morning, would have been like seven.”

“Oh serious. Started at five, went to first date, then to seven and now you want to go back to the second?” Zoro grinned up at the cook, who shook his head.

“You are such a moron.” With a chuckle, Sanji leaned over, getting close to the racer's space. His one visible eye searched Zoro's face before coming to look into his eyes. “It's kinda hot.”

“Oi! How is me being a moron—” Biting his lip, the green haired man stopped as he realized his voice was higher than it should have been and others were beginning to look at them. He watched as Ivankov was handed a camera and stepped towards them.

With a laugh, Sanji bounced on his toes, leaning back and easily dodging a half-hearted swing from Zoro and his place on the bike. “Well, come on,” With his hands raised, the blond waved Zoro towards him, egging him on. “I kinda want to kick your mossy ass anyways.”

Zoro jumped off the bike with a growl, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. “I spar with Ace ya know shit cook.”

Sanji curled his lip in disgust, tilting his head back and forth quickly a few times to mock the racer. “That's nice. He's MMA. He's got nothing on my leg strength.” He struck out, toes easily hooking around Zoro's ankle and pulled, flipping the man onto his back. Grinning, he leaned over him. “And you have nothing on me.”

“I got plenty on you, you stuck up bastard.” With a grunt, Zoro rolled to his knees, shifting his balance and lunging for the cook's waist. Tackling him to the floor, Zoro grabbed his wrists, straddling his hips and pinning him to the floor. “Just let me call Perona. Ya know, I kinda want to see that pic anyways.” He leaned forwards over a struggling Sanji to whisper in his ear. “I'm pretty sure my hand's gotta hold of your dick in it.”

The quiet thumps on the carpet as Sanji planted his feet didn't register till Zoro was on his back, coughing in an attempt to get air back into his lungs. The cook had taken the opportunity of Zoro's shifted weight to flip them over and Zoro could see the tensed muscle of Sanji's calf near his head. “You're a shitty boyfriend!” He hissed down at him, head snapping up as lights flashed. Ivankov was snapping pictures left and right, mumbling to himself as the two continued their little mock fight.

“I didn't know you could do that!” Zoro smirked. “ _That's_ kinda hot.” Sanji rolled his eyes as the racer used his own words against him. “Kinda like it down here. Gives me a good view up your shorts.”

“WHAT?!” Jumping up, the bartender kicked at Zoro, who was laughing now. Rolling to his side, the green haired man coughed again before groaning and sitting up.

Leaning back on his hands and stretching his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles, he watched as Sanji walked up to him, feet coming to rest just on either side of Zoro's feet. Raising an eyebrow at him, the racer grinned wickedly. “What do you plan to do from up there when I am obviously down here?”

“Kick you in your mossy balls.” Sanji spoke lowly, ignoring the photographer as he jumped about, getting shots from all angles, encouraging the glare Sanji had towards Zoro and the racer's cocky smirk at the kick boxer. Part of Zoro really wanted to see these pics. They had to be getting some good shots, but another part of him wanted to tackle that shit talking blond again and show him just who was going to kick who where.

“What movie do you want to go see cook?” Getting to his feet, Ivankov grabbed his arm, directing him to sit back on his bike.

Completely interrupting their conversation, the photographer then had Sanji stand a couple feet away and instructed him to “do the bouncy toe thing Curly-boy.” With a roll of his eyes, the blond complied, arms loosely held at his sides as he lightly bounced back and forth on his toes. Laughing, Zoro called him an idiot. Sanji replied by kicking him in the side of the head, knocking him clean off the bike. Sprawled on his face, his head ringing, all Zoro could hear was Sanji's high pitched laugh. It was going to be a long afternoon, but totally worth it when this was all over. If only that shitty cook knew what this was doing to Zoro's sex drive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 

Sunday morning started like every other Sunday morning started. Zoro woke to the smell of coffee and Franky in the kitchen. Pulling on a pair of sweat pants, the long strings swaying as he padded down the hall to the kitchen, Zoro yawned, scratching at his bare chest. A cup was placed in front of him as he slid into his spot at the table and he grumbled a “thanks” to his room mate.

“Usopp called just a bit ago. He and Kaya were going to stop to grab some breakfast somewhere then come over.”

“Okay,” Zoro said quietly, rubbing his face in his hands with a sigh. Closing his eyes behind his hands, the toughest decision Zoro wanted to make today was whether or not to put a shirt on. This was why he liked Sundays so much. Everyone came over, but no one really did anything. A quick knock on the door before it opened produced Perona and her stuffed bear. She gave a laugh, holding up a box with her free hand.

“I brought doughnuts!” Setting the box down on the table, she plopped into the empty seat next to Zoro, crossing her legs at the knees and dropping her make-uped face into her hand. “So,” She said slowly. Zoro didn't miss the glint in her eyes though. He hadn't seen her all week and who the hell knew what kind of questions she had. “Tell me about him. He is sooo cute! I'm actually kinda jealous.”

Picking up his coffee, Zoro purposely ignored her in an attempt to figure out exactly what he wanted to tell his team mate. She batted her mascara coated eyes and Zoro mentally smacked himself for even _knowing_ what the type of make-up was called before he set his cup down and took a breath. “You saw him the other day. He's a jerk.”

“That's not fair!” Her whiny voice carried about the small room as her crossed leg hit the floor in a stomp. Franky sat at his spot, quietly grabbing at the provided food, ignoring the bickering going on around him. There really was no point in interfering unless they decided to get violent. Even then it was a maybe. “Don't make me put that picture up on line.”

“Oh, gonna go there already?!” Zoro snapped back, smacking a hand on the table. “That wasn't fair! You didn't even knock!”

“Why should I? I'm allowed in that room.”

“What room?” Franky asked, cheeks puffed with food.

“The front room of the trailer.” Perona smirked as she turned her attention towards the mechanic. “I caught Zoro and his boyfriend attempting to have sex in there.”

“You what?!” The larger man choked, turning his glare on the racer. “Bro, not super man.”

“I wasn't _attempting_ to do anything Franky! I would have been had Perona not shown up!”

“Why would that even cross your mind?!”

Both racers turned to look at their crew chief. They each had raised eyebrows and screwed up faces that Franky could only describe as a facial attempt at “are you stupid?” He looked between them both for a second, jaw slack in confusion. “What?”

Perona's hand hit the back of Zoro's head with a loud smack, almost knocking his nose right into his coffee cup. “He's twenty years old! Why wouldn't sex cross his mind? He probably only thinks with his—”

“Perona!” Zoro snapped at her, cutting her off. Crossing his arms, he uncrossed them, grabbing at the box of doughnuts. “I will have you know _I_ didn't start it.” Sticking his tongue out at his partner, cause he was mature like that, Zoro took a bite of his food.

“You didn't stop it.” With a snicker, the pink haired girl produced her phone, practically shoving it in Zoro's face as she brought up the picture of him and Sanji. His first reaction was that it was pretty hot. Sanji was straddling him, shirt open, face hidden by his hair. He was leaned up, bare chest and stomach curled forwards, face hidden from view as he had no doubt been telling the cook just exactly what it was he wanted. The angle hid his scar pretty well and the picture itself wouldn't have bothered him too much had the fact that both he and the blond had been sporting raging hard ons not been quite as evident.

Grabbing at the phone, he caught Perona's wrist knocking the phone onto the table where Franky grabbed it. His face paled as he smacked a hand to his forehead. “Really Zoro?”

“What?!” This time it was his voice that had the slight whine to it. “You're telling me you wouldn't want to have sex with that?” He made a motion towards the bright pink phone, implying Sanji in the picture.

“I would!” The girl's squeaky tone spoke up. Her face swung towards Zoro then, her grin widening. “I would sleep with both of you!” Her finger struck out, tapping on the end of his nose. “You're so cute!”

“For crying out loud Perona!” The green haired man snapped, shoving a hand in her face and pushing her away from him. “Like I would _ever_ sleep with you.”

With a groan and a roll of his eyes, Franky set the phone down, which Perona practically jumped on the table to retrieve before Zoro got it. There was a scramble as the two knocked the item around for a second, before she grabbed it. Coffee spilled all over the place and with a sigh, Franky grabbed the towel hanging off the oven handle, throwing it at Zoro.“You two are ridiculous. Perona, don't use that to blackmail Zoro. That's just a bit too personal for you to put on the internet. What if someone did that to you?”

“You should delete that.” Stuffing half a doughnut in his mouth, Zoro spoke around it, pointing at his counter part, bits of doughnut powder spewing from his mouth. His attention turned to his spilled coffee, wiping at the mess with the towel.

“No way!” She clutched the phone to her chest. “Just because Franky says I can't put it online doesn't mean I can't use it against you! You're birthday is coming up soon.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Maybe I will blow it up and give it to you for a present. Like poster size!” The phone vanished and then Perona spread her arms as if holding a poster out in front of her.

“You wouldn't.” Narrowing his eyes at her, Zoro wiped some coffee off his cup and stood up. “Well I'm going downstairs to play video games. Kaya and Usopp will be here soon.” Pouring more coffee as he spoke, the racer set the pot back where it belonged, grabbed a second doughnut and opened the door. “You coming?”

“What are we gonna play today?!” Jumping up, Perona picked a doughnut out of the box as well, following Zoro out of the door, teddy bear in her arm. “Oh oh, there's that ghost game.”

“You mean the multi-player with the sword guy? Yeah, let's play that!”

The door closed as Franky sighed, shaking his head. “I don't understand those two.” He spoke out loud to himself, pulling the box of food back over to himself, grabbing another doughnut and taking a sip of his coffee.

Tromping down the stairs, the side door opened to reveal Usopp with his backpack. Holding the door for Kaya, Perona squeaked and the two girls giggled, running for the couch. “Look what we found!” Usopp grinned as a very tired looking Sanji walked past the mechanic, giving a yawn.

“Morning.” The blond said, raising a to go coffee cup in his hand.

“You sleep at all cook?” Zoro raised an eyebrow at him as Usopp slipped past, headed for the couch and the girls. Zoro could hear Perona messing with their gaming system as she chatted away with Kaya about some new dress or something. He gave up trying to understand what they talked about a while ago. All he knew was that it gave him the advantage during gaming sessions when Kaya would distract her and he could swoop in and kick her ass.

Sanji was shaking his head, sipping at his cup. “Late night. I haven't slept yet.”

“So you came here?” The racer shoved the last part of his food into his mouth.

Sanji let go of the door, it closing with a soft click behind him. He took a step forwards, leaning his head against Zoro's shoulder. “I wanted to see what these infamous Sundays were all about. I just happened to meet...Usopp; was it? And Kaya at the door. They let me in.”

Zoro chuckled, one hand coming to the blond's back, the other taking the cup from him. “Come on, we don't do much other than what you see. You can either go upstairs and take a nap in my bed or try to sleep on the couch.”

The cook handed the cup over, dropping his hand and letting his weight be supported by the racer. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes against Zoro's shoulder. “Yeah, couch. I don't want to do stairs. Got a blanket?”

“I will go get one, you go sit down.” Zoro waited till Sanji stood on his own, blinking a few times before he handed the coffee back to him and padded up the stairs. He could hear the blond's dress shoes click across the cement flooring as he pushed through the door. Franky was still sitting at the table and the blue haired man simply raised an eyebrow at him as Zoro set his coffee cup down. “Sanji's here!” Zoro spoke happily as he walked past. “He's gonna take a nap, so I'm grabbing him a blanket.”

“Okay, what's one more to your Sunday parties.”

“It's not a party Franky.” Zoro was back, blanket crumpled in one arm, phone in the other. “We are just hanging out, ya know, doing stupid shit.”

“You are a bunch of bums playing video games, that's what you are.” Rolling his eyes, Franky got up. “Just keep quiet. I have work to do in the office today.”

“Okay, okay,” Zoro opened the door and made his way over to the lounge area. Perona was sitting on the back of the couch, her feet propping her up, a controller in her hand. A second one sat on the cushion next to her. Kaya was curled up next to Usopp, who was sitting on the corner seat, his sketch book out. Sanji sat on the other corner near the “L” of the couch and the empty seat. Moving the controller, Zoro sat down, handing over the blanket. Wordlessly, the bartender kicked off his shoes, set his coffee on the table and flopped over, throwing the blanket over his head. Shuffling forwards a little, he propped his head on Zoro's leg.

There was a click and Zoro's head snapped around to see Perona grinning at him as she turned her phone to show him the picture she had just taken. Okay, this one he was fine with. It was obviously the two of them, but all you could see was the back of Zoro's head, left hand holding onto his controller and a fluff of yellow hair under his black blanket resting on his right leg. “Can I put this one up please?” She asked, pulling the phone away from him.

“Yeah, I guess.” The racer rolled his eyes, reaching his right arm out over the blond's shoulder and side, effectively using him as an arm rest. “Let's just play already.” She gave a sharp little “yay!” messing with her phone for a second before putting it down on the back of the couch next to her hip. His own phone pinged near her feet, where it had slid down the cushion and he picked it up, setting it back in his lap. “You first this time?”

“Well duh!” She stuck her tongue out at him. “Like it really matters, you're just gonna play the stupid guy with the swords.”

“He's not stupid!” Zoro snapped, causing Usopp to snort back a laugh. The racer leaned forwards, looking around Kaya to his friend. “Wanna make something of it Usopp?”

“Nope,” he shook his head gently, grinning at Zoro before turning back to his project. “I just find you two funny.”

“I can't possibly see how someone could do that anyways,” Perona spoke distractedly as she watched her character on the large TV. “Use three swords like that. I mean I get it's a game but still.”

“Yes,” Zoro replied calmly rolling his eyes. “Because your character makes a whole lotta sense as well. No one can control ghosts and fly Perona.”

“That would be awesome.” She nodded sharply, moving her own body towards Zoro as her character on screen did the same.

“Anyone notice Chopper?” Franky's voice rang out through the shop, the door opening. The game paused, everyone looked over the back of the couch to see the med student slip past the tattooed man, making his way over to the couch and small group. Perona, still sitting on the back of the couch, moved to sit crossed legged so the youngest of their group could sit in front of her. Following behind, Franky sighed and closed his office door behind him, hoping to block out the normally rowdy group of young adults. A term he used loosely. Ironically Chopper was probably the most mature of them and he was only fifteen.

“Sorry Chopper.” Zoro ruffled his hair as the kid started shuffling through his backpack.

“It's fine. What's everyone up to?” With a grin, he sat back against the couch, a big heavy book in his hands. “I have an exam to study for.”

“I can help.” Kaya closed her book, setting it on the edge of the table.

“Oh, that would be great!” Chopper turned to the blonde woman, who smiled softly at him. “I know you are a year behind me, but this will be good practice for you!”

“Oi oi, Chopper,” Usopp pointed a pencil at him. “Don't go dissing my wife there buddy.”

“Oh, Usopp,” Kaya put a hand on his arm. “I'm sure he wasn't.”

“I'm just messing with him.” The artist grinned, leaning over to kiss his wife on the cheek. “I actually agree with him. We all know I am of no help.”

“Unless it's painting something. Perona!” Zoro smacked her leg, looking back at her. “That was low.” She just laughed at him, sticking out her tongue again.

“Uh, Zoro,” Chopper poked him in the leg with his pencil. “Who's that?”

“Oh,” The racer grinned, looking down at the head in his lap. “He is out. Wonder what kept him up all night? That's Sanji.”

“Like the boyfriend?” Chopper's big brown eyes grew wider if possible. “Oh Zoro.” The teen flung himself at his friend, wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck. “That's great!”

“I win!” The pink haired racer jumped in her spot, patting Chopper's brown hair. “Thank you Chopper!”

Dropping his controller, Zoro tried prying his young friend from around his neck, jarring Sanji, who instantly sat up, blinking and looking around groggily. The two froze, the green haired man jerking the thin arms from around his neck. “Sorry Sanji.” Slowly, the cook turned his head towards the voice. No one dared breath, not really sure what the new comer to the group was going to do. How he was going to react. With a grunt, he dropped back down, rolling over and curling in on himself, taking his head off Zoro and throwing the blanket over his head.

“That could have gone worse.” Zoro said quietly.

“He always that docile?” Usopp scratched at his hair with a pencil.

“No.” The racer snorted. “I was half expecting him to kick my ass. Or well try.”

“Stop talking about me marimo or I will.” Sanji grumbled under his blanket. He shifted again with a sigh through his nose. “You guys are loud.”

Zoro went to open his mouth but his phone rang. Dropping his eyes to the lit up screen, he quickly grabbed it, sliding his thumb across the bottom. “Hey Luffy.”

Everyone turned to look at Zoro as he pulled the phone away from his ear, the man on the other end of the phone's voice ringing loud and clear. _“ZORO IT'S OCTOBER FIRST! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?! PUT ME ON SPEAKER!”_

“Okay okay, hang on, Luffy.” He looked at his phone for a second. “Uh, Usopp?”

“Let me see that.” The dark haired man grabbed Zoro's phone, pressed a button on there, then grabbed his own phone, scrolling through some screens. Caime's blue lights flickered to life, a muffled “what the hell?!” coming from the office. “Go ahead Luffy.”

“ _Usopp?!”_ Luffy's voice boomed through the shop, causing the cook to sit straight up again, looking around wildly. _“Who else is there?”_

“Hi Luffy!” Chopper's excited voice cut in before he went back to his book.

“We all are.” Zoro took his phone, setting it in his lap once more. “And yes, I know what October means. Time to plan the Halloween party.”

“ _Right.”_ They could all practicality see the strawhat wearing man nod his head. _“Where are we going to do it this year? I'm pretty sure Ace won't let us use the gym again this year. Not after last year.”_

“Party?” Sanji shuffled around, reaching for his coffee. “We throw parties at the Baratie.” He gave a yawn as he spoke. “I'm not gonna get any sleep am I?”

“ _Who's that?”_ The questioning tone came through the phone.

“That's Sanji.” Perona spoke up, giggling as she did so.

“ _What?! Sanji's there! Zoro, why didn't you tell me?! Hi Sanji! I'm Luffy!”_

“Uh, hi?” The blond looked over to Zoro who shrugged. “How are you?”

“ _I hear you can cook! Can you cook for my party?! You need to cook lots of meat!”_

'Meat?' Sanji mouthed the word, eyes widening as he looked over to the racer. Zoro simply nodded. “Uh, yeah, sure.” He said hesitantly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Luffy made a 'whoop' sound and you could hear his sandals hit what was most likely the kitchen tiles.

“ _What are we dressing up as this year? Sanji, you too!”_ There was a moment of pause. _“Oh oh! Usopp! Make us costumes!”_

“I can't sew!” Usopp snapped, turning to Kaya who was laughing behind her hand next to him. “I draw Luffy. Draw.”

“ _Well...whatever. Hey Zoro, we still all doing dinner tonight?”_

“It is Sunday Luffy.” The racer chuckled, raising an eyebrow as the sleepy cook perked up at the mention of food. “Do we want to order pizza this week?”

“Order?” Sanji's voice rang out over Luffy's solid answer of 'yes.' “You can't order out. Not with me here! I will cook. How many of us will there be?”

“Uh...” Zoro blinked, trying to think of how many people there actually were. They usually just ordered a couple pizzas and was done with it. They never really thought about a number before. Above him, Perona was counting off on her fingers.

“Nine!” She called excitedly, shifting on her perch.

“ _Luffy!”_ The muffled call from Ace sounded in the phone. _“That was Gramps! He's coming home at—”_ There was a muffled thud like someone falling.

“ _Ace!”_ The younger brother's voice rang out, slightly panicked. _“Shit! I gotta go guys.”_ The phone clicked and the line when dead. The blue lights of Caime's system flickered off, leaving everyone looking between each other.

“Is...is Ace okay?” Sanji asked quietly, placing a hand on Zoro's arm.

“His medication is still not under control.” Chopper tapped a finger on his chin. “I was talking to him about it Monday. I bet he just had an episode. Call Luffy back in a few minutes to find out would you please?”

“Yeah.” Zoro nodded. “He has narcolepsy, brought on by a TBI.” He continued, catching Sanji's confused look. “Law has been working with him for a few weeks now. He's on a new medication to help bring it under control.”

“Oh.” He nodded slowly as he seemed to fit pieces together. “I think I might try to go upstairs and sleep if that's okay moss head. Will you wake me up in time to get dinner ready? Figure out what you want to eat.”

“Okay,” Zoro grabbed his phone. “I will set the alarm. What time?”

“No later than three.” Sanji stood up, wrapping the blanket around himself and stepping back into his shoes. Zoro set his alarm and gave a small nod, before chucking the phone onto the table.

“Hey, come here.” The racer spun on the couch, leaning over the back of it as the cook went to walk away. Pausing, the bartender raised a curled eyebrow as the green haired man leaned up on his knees and out further over the back of the couch, fingers grasping the blanket and pulling. Taking the step back towards him, Sanji tilted his head, yawning again. “Sanji,” Zoro's voice had a slight chuckle to it as he pulled the other man to him, leaning up for a quick kiss. “Have a good nap.”

The blonde flushed red as everyone else gave a combined “aawww” , Perona and Kaya locking hands together and wordlessly turned for the stairs. Zoro flopped back into his seat, picking up his controller, smacking Perona in the leg. “Let's play.” He paused as the bang from the apartment door sounded. “Awesome way to embarrass him guys. He's never going to want to hang out with us again.”

 

* * *

 

Sanji was awake and back downstairs by one and everyone huddled around the table to discuss what the menu for dinner was going to be. Nami had shown up, completing the group of girls as the three left the couch area to go out front into the show room to gossip or do whatever it was they did. Zoro had grabbed Perona, threatening her into not showing Nami that photo. Of all the people.

Okay, who was he kidding. He was practically begging his pink haired counter part to not show the receptionist. Who the hell knew what she would do with that picture. She had simply laughed at him, promising not to show anyone else.

Luffy and Ace had arrived, along with Law, which was why the brothers were so late in getting there. Luffy had called the doctor, who had insisted on coming over and driving the two where they needed to go in case Ace slipped into another bout. The crazy Gothic like doctor raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were standing on the cushions of the couch, the three singing some made up song and laughing hysterically. Reminded Law of a group of hyenas. Ace was perched on the edge of the seat next to them, elbows on his knees, leaned forwards, excitedly talking to Sanij about food. The cook was scribbling things onto a piece of paper, occasionally batting Zoro's hand away while the racer kept trying to steal the pencil the blond had from his perch behind Sanij. Arms wrapped loosely around the kick boxer's waist, head resting on his shoulder, Zoro pointed at the paper. “No, you are gonna need more steak than that. This is Luffy we are talking about.”

“How much can he eat?” Sanji turned his head to look at Zoro, then over to Ace.

“Oh, a ton!” Ace nodded sharply, jarring an elbow into his brother as the younger man fell over on to him. “Luffy! Stop.” Flailing about, Luffy laughed and jumped up, tackling Usopp onto the floor where Chopper jumped on them both and they began wrestling around.

Law just stood there, slack jawed watching the entire thing. What in the hell had he gotten himself into? And to make it worse, Sanji was here and apparently dating Zoro if the way the two were sitting was any indication. And he had made those comments to the racer about STDs before hand just to spite him. The loud smack of Law's hand hitting his forehead caused everyone to turn to him. He looked about frantically for a moment before crossing his arms and huffing out an exasperated breath. “I didn't sign up for this.” He muttered.

“Come sit Law,” Ace was grinning at him. “It wont kill you to do something besides mope all the time. I'm fine now. Really.”

“Yeah, Doc.” Zoro said, thumping a hand down on the open seat next to him and away from the chaos that was rolling around on the floor. “Come sit over here. I won't bite.”

“Yeah right.” Sanji muttered scribbling something else down on the paper.

“Well you I will.” The racer turned back, nipping at the cook's neck, who pulled away with a hand to his face and a whiny “stop.”

Law walked around the couch, sitting down, leery of everything going on around him. He cast a shared look to the cook, who simply shrugged and stood up. “Well, that outta do it then. I'm gonna head to the store. You coming moss head?”

“You bet!” Zoro jumped over the back of the couch, headed for the apartment stairs. “Let me grab a shirt and my boots.” Clomping back down a minute later, he poked his head in the office, where Franky was still doing his paperwork. “Can I have money?”

“Don't you have your own money?” Franky raised an eyebrow at him, knocking his glasses into his eyes.

“Well yeah, but we are all pitching in for food. Sanji's gonna cook us all dinner.”

With a sigh, and pushing his glasses back to his forehead, Franky opened the top drawer of his desk, fished out his wallet and handed Zoro a couple bills which he stuffed in his pocket. “Now get out. I'm almost done. He cooking here?”

“Yeah, we are headed to the store right now. Ace is here with Law, so no need to watch the kids.” Zoro chuckled.

“Law?” The mechanic closed the drawer, picking his pen back up. “Oh, you mean Ace's doctor guy?”

With a vigorous nod, the racer grinned, then disappeared, closing the office door behind him. With a sigh, Franky looked out his office window to see Chopper stand up and pounce on most likely either Luffy or Usopp, disappearing from view. Ace was leaned back on the couch now, video game controller in his hand. The business owner could only assume the leopard printed hat huddled in the corner of the couch closest to him was this Law guy. Most people had no idea how to handle the rowdy group on their first meeting. He heard the dull rumble of what must have been Sanji's car leave the parking lot. With a snort, the blue haired man went back to his paper work. “Good luck out there Law, you're gonna need it.”

Law was still alive when Sanji and Zoro got back, the two bickering while each hauling several bags of food up the stairs to the apartment. Zoro kicked the door shut behind him, dropping the bags on the table. “No way that is possible!”

“Yes,” Sanji shot back, digging through one of the bags. He paused, looking up to Zoro. “You have the lettuce in your bags? I can't find it and it needs to be washed.”

“Maybe.” Zoro rummaged through the bags he had, producing a couple heads of lettuce that he tossed to the blond. “Anyways, I will get you on a bike.”

“In your dreams.” The cook snorted, turning on the water and placing the items in the sink. “Did you get all the vegetables?”

“I think.” The racer stuck his head into a paper bag, followed by his arm pulling a bunch of tomatoes out then grabbing cucumbers with the other. “They all need to be washed?”

“Yeah.” Sanji nodded, pulling several steaks from the bag on the counter. “You said you had a grill?”

“Down stairs. I can have Ace pull it out.” Opening the door, Zoro leaned out. “Hey Ace, get the grill will you?” The other man gave a thumbs up from the couch before pausing the game and getting up. He closed the door again as he saw Law stand up to follow, Luffy jumping at Ace's controller. “Done.”

“My car is way better than your bike moss head.” Sanji was scrubbing at his hands in the open side of the sink. “Come wash your hands.”

“Yes mother.” Rolling his eyes, the green haired man complied, hip checking Sanji away from the sink. “I can go places with my bike your stupid car can't. It's nice and all, but I bet my bikes are faster.”

“No way they are.” The blond rolled his eyes. “My Lamborghini can go from zero to sixty in under three seconds.”

“Big deal. Kitestu can do it in just under two.” Zoro snorted, turning his attention from washing his hands to washing the vegetables in the other side of the sink. He grabbed a towel from the cabinet and laid it on the counter to place the clean food items on.

“Kitetsu isn't going anywhere dumb ass. It's a pile of scrap on your floor.” Folding the bag, the cook tossed it on the table.

“Oi! That's not nice!” Zoro snapped. Sanji raised an eyebrow as he watched Zoro's shoulders hunch forwards slightly as the larger man mumbled, almost under his breath: “I'm waiting for the parts to come in.”

The cook paused, hands half way to unwrapping a package of meat. He gave a small frown before taking a deep breath. “What about the Wado Ichimonji?”

“Same speed.” Zoro shrugged, busying himself with his task laid out to him before they had even gotten home. The blond informing him that he was going to wash the vegetables for the salad while he prepared the steaks for cooking. “They are both from the same class of light weight high speed racing bikes. Ku—my sister's bike was first. The two of us built it. I built the Kitetsu so I could race with her, but I only got one chance.”

The kick boxer watched as his now moping marimo shrugged again, attention going to the water in the sink. “Is...is that when she was killed?” He asked the question quietly, already guessing he knew the answer.

“I don't want to talk about it Sanji.” Zoro's voice was hard, his mouth set in a thin line as he pulled another towel from the cabinet to dry his hands. Leaning over, he pulled a cutting board from a cabinet on the floor and opened a drawer to get a knife. Sanji watched quietly as the man set about gathering the things he had asked for previously, including two bowls. One for salad and one for scraps, like tomato stems and cucumber ends. A hand went to reach for the back of his neck, but Zoro stopped, catching himself before he did so. Instead the hand dropped to his side and he sighed, looking towards the floor. “Her name is... _was_ Kuina.”

“Your sister?” The blond asked quietly. Suddenly he really wanted a cigarette, but he was pretty sure he wasn't going to get one up here and there was no way he was going to leave when Zoro was going to possibly talk about his sister. He would just have to suffer. Sanji bit his lip as the larger man nodded weakly., fishing around in his pants pocket for him gum.

“Female racers are not all that common. Her and Perona included makes like seven of them. In fact we had listed some things under my name in the beginning just to make sure she got in.” He smiled at that, a lopsided grin as he started cutting up the first head of lettuce. “Everything was white; the bike, her suit and helmet and she was just a blur down the track. Watching her race was amazing. She raced better than I could ever hope to.”

“I learned to race on the Yubashiri. The one at Water Seven and was doing some street racing at night when I wasn't working on the bikes, but then we finished the Kitetsu! Those two bikes standing next to each other was perfection. My racing jumper was black then,” Zoro motioned to himself with the knife and for a split second Sanji thought he was going to slice into his own chest. He bit down on his gum, expecting the action.

Zoro's gruff exterior simply melted away when he spoke of his sister. The lines in his face seemed to relax and Sanji was pretty sure this was the most he had heard him speak since he met him. Already the level of trust Zoro had for him to share this type of emotion baring story...Sanji wasn't sure he deserved that this soon.

The man was still talking though and the cook tried to busy himself with working on the steaks, but all he really wanted to do was kiss him. Murmur into his ear that it would be okay. Sanji shook his head in an attempt to get the thought from his mind. He wanted to hear this so Zoro wouldn't have to repeat it again. He could always make up for it later.

“Our first race together was right before Perona got signed on. I was never supposed to be on the team full time. I was just filling in till she came along. Franky wanted a full girl team and it was a brilliant idea.” He looked over to Sanji then, small grin on his face. “It really was a great race! The two of us were out in front for most of it, almost lapping some of the stragglers near the back of the pack.”

“Did you win?” He didn't know why he asked and regretted it as soon as he heard Zoro's answer. The tone of his voice dropped and the word came out harsh.

“No.” The knife came down sharply into the leafy greens and the racer set the knife down, propping himself on the counter with his arms. “I...I don't remember it. I have only seen the video of it once. And I couldn't even watch the whole thing. One of the last guys took a corner wrong, brought his bike to its side. Kuina was right on top of him. There was nothing she could do to stop in time. Her bike hit the wreckage head on. I was right behind her.” The racer's head was bent forwards, tilted slightly away from Sanji. Dropping the package he was holding, he slipped in close to the other man, dropping his head on Zoro's shoulder.

He could feel his whole body shaking slightly, tense as the cook was sure Zoro was replaying that video in his head, along with the array of emotions and memories it brought with it. The green haired man didn't lean in towards Sanji, but he didn't pull away either. Simply stayed still as one thin arm came around his waist.

“The first time I remember waking up was almost a month later. Luffy was there. He looked tired, eyes sunk into his face, the normal shine gone from them. He didn't say anything to me. Just got up and left. I was so confused. I couldn't do anything. I had I.Vs in my arms. I had a fucking feeding tube down my throat! Ever have one of them? They are fun to take out.” He shuddered at that, but continued on. “I came and went into consciousness for a couple more days, I guess. I don't really remember. Franky and Usopp were there when they finally took that fucking thing out of me and I didn't even recognize my own voice.”

Zoro swallowed, grip tightening on the counter top. Sanji could hear it creek under his hands. “He put his hands on my shoulders, baring down so I couldn't get up, Franky did. I didn't know why at that point. He said, he said to me: 'Listen Zoro. You got hurt really bad. You can't move when I tell you this. Do you hear me? Do you remember the race?' I nodded at him. I can remember my throat being dry and sore and he continued on. 'It's been a month since the race. There are several things you need to know. First, your chest.'” Zoro pulled away from Sanji at this point, pulling his shirt off.

“This. This is what I took from that fucking race.” His fingers gently touched the scar across his chest. “Some scrapped piece of metal pretty much gutted me like a fish. Most people have no idea how the hell I even lived through it. I have talked to Chopper about it a few times. He says it's damn near impossible to live through what I did.” His eyes snapped to Sanji's, frown etched across his lips. “Fucking Law about got off last week when he saw it.” He snapped a hand towards the garage bay below them.

“She...your sister. She was killed in that race wasn't she?” Sanji's voice was quieter than he meant it to be. Zoro clicked his tongue and looked away again.

“Last thing I said to her was 'I'm gonna kick your ass today.' And I didn't even find out till a month after. I never got to say good bye.” His voice was quiet and Sanji was pretty sure on the verge of cracking. He didn't know what Zoro's emotional limits were but he had a pretty good idea this was one of them.

The slamming of the door startled both of them, ending the conversation. Sanji caught Zoro wipe his palm across his face, putting on a grin as Luffy and Chopper bonded into the kitchen. “Got anything to drink? I'm starving! When's dinner? Is that salad? Oh man, where's the meat?! Zoro!”

“Yes, Luffy.” With a chuckle, Zoro walked to the frig and opened it, pulling out a large bottle of cola and several disposable cups from the top of the frig. “You guys need to share this. Your brother have the grill out?”

“Yup!” Luffy nodded sharply and the two vanished again.

Sanji didn't press the conversation as he went back to opening the steaks and Zoro went back to cutting up the items for the salad. The two worked in a composed silence until Sanji was ready to start cooking the meat.

With a nod, Zoro picked up one of the two plates of steaks and had Sanji follow him out to where Ace and Law were standing behind the building with the grill. Part of him left a little better at the chance to finally tell someone about his sister that hadn't known her or him before hand. Most of the time he talked to Ace, Luffy or Chopper about it. That was if he talked about it at all. Sanji had forced the conversation and once he had started talking, Zoro really couldn't stop himself from continuing. Maybe telling his new boyfriend that he had only really known for a couple weeks something that personal wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Zoro did have to admit to himself he did feel a little better.

Law's eyes widened at the pile of steaks that arrived, but remained silent. Sanji took over at the front of the grill, shooing Ace aside as he did so. “I gotta talk to Luffy. I will be back.” Zoro set his tray down on the edge of Franky's crazy large grill and stepped back.

“Oi! Bring me a beer would you?” Ace called after him.

Turning back towards them, Zoro shrugged, hands coming up in the air. “Sorry, still under age remember? Franky doesn't keep it in the house. Why do you think I go to your place all the time to get drunk?”

Ace cursed under his breath, then turned to Law. “Lets go Doc. We have a beer run to make.” Grabbing Law by the back of the collar, he dragged him away towards his Jeep.

“I can't condone you giving alcohol to minors Ace-ya.” Breaking free, he opened the driver's side door and got in.

“Psst. I'm not.” Ace opened the passenger side and climbed in. “I am just gonna buy more than I can drink and if some happens to go missing than I will never know, right Zoro?” With a grin and a thumbs up, Zoro turned into the building. “You want anything Sanji?”

Zoro heard the blond reply with a relaxed 'naw' before making his way over to the couch. “Hey Luffy, can we talk a minute?”

“Yeah, what's up?” Luffy tipped his head back, looking up at his friend from the back of the couch.

“Alone?”

The look on the younger brother's face hardened as he handed his controller off to Chopper and stood up, walking around the couch. The two men were quiet as they made their way back upstairs into the apartment. Shutting the door behind him, Luffy tilted his hat back and crossed his arms. “What's up Zoro?”

“You know of anyone with a smiley face decal on a motorcycle? I caught it on what I am pretty sure was the same bike that followed me home last week, this week.”

His friend's face grew very dark as Luffy was quiet a moment as he thought. “Bellamy.” He nodded sharply. “He works for that Mingo guy. He's a drug dealer. And he was at the club on Thursday.”

“You mean like MMA Bellamy. The one your brother gets to fight in a few weeks?”

“Yup. Same guy. He saw me Thursday. I get to fight him soon too. I can't wait to kick his ass.” A large grin crossed the younger man's face as his fist smacked into an open palm. “He made some pretty mean comments about Ace, but Shanks was there to stop me.”

“Why would he be following me?” Zoro scratched at his neck.

“Maybe because you are friends with me? Maybe because you have a big name? Do you know what it could do to you if someone found out you were racing illegally?”

“Does he know what it could do to him if someone found out he fought underground and was dealing drugs?” Zoro shot back, but Luffy simply shrugged. Crossing his arms, Zoro growled under his breath. “I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him next.”

“Oo oo! Me too. Make sure I am there Zoro!” The happy tone was back in Luffy's voice and sometimes Zoro wondered if his friend didn't have split personalities with how fast he flip flopped from being a goof to all serious and bad ass. “We should see him Tuesday.”

“Good.” Zoro nodded and opened the door heading back down to the others. He paused though, turning back. “We should get the paper plates and what not. Bring the salad and some dressings down.”

“Should we set up the big table in the open bay since there are so many of us today?”

“Yeah, good idea Luffy.” Zoro opened the frig pulling out a couple bottle of dressing. “Let's get that done while cook finishes the steaks.”

Luffy laughed as he grabbed the large bowl of salad. His happy 'shishishi' laugh. “I think it's funny you call Sanji 'cook.' He's a good guy Zoro, I can feel it. You should keep him around for a while.”

Closing the door to the frig and opening the cabinet door to pull out the basket full of paper plates, cutlery and cups, the racer put the salad dressing in there and picked it up. Once again he opened the door, holding it for his friend. “I planned on it Luffy. Tell me about this party idea you have.”

“Not till we all eat!”

Rolling his eyes, Zoro laughed. The two worked on setting up the large table for everyone to eat at. Zoro opened the bay door, scaring the hell out of Sanji as the gears clunked to life, lifting the heavy door. Eventually Law and Ace came back and much to his horror most of the people there all ended up with drinks in hand. He was so going to loose his license if some one came around to see this!

With a flourish, Sanji set several plates of steak across the table before taking a seat next to Zoro. Everyone dug in instantly and chaos began. Both Law and Sanji sat staring at each other for several moments at the commotion of the group and Sanji was horrified to see that even the ladies, all three, were just as aggressive about keeping food from Luffy as the guys were. Finally Zoro elbowed him, looking over to Law. “If you two don't get some food, Luffy will eat it all.”

“There is no medical way that is possible-ya.” Law spoke quietly as he watched Luffy stuff what appeared to be a whole steak into his mouth from the other end of the table.

“Law,” Ace spoke around a mouthful of food. “You have seen my kid brother eat. Why are you dumbstruck at it still. Sanji! This is really good steak.”

“Uh, thanks.” Sanji shook his head, reaching out for the plate of steak closest to him.

“Luffy,” Zoro looked down the table, swallowing a bite of food. “Tell me now! The party!”

“Oh right right.” Luffy stood up in his chair, despite Franky grabbing at his shorts and trying to pull him back into his seat. Smacking the older man's hand away, Luffy held up his beer. “This year we should all dress up as characters from that video game we all play! Everyone pick your favorite and lets do it!”

“Luffy!” Nami slammed her hands onto the table. “Do you have any idea how much that will cost? And who's going to create them all?”

Luffy's shoulders dropped slightly at Nami's words and he mumbled at her as he sat back down. “I was hoping you, Kaya and Perona could do it. I can help! It won't be that hard! I can but the stuff you need to!”

“He's got a point.” Chopper said. “Most of the characters in that game have simple attire. It shouldn't be that hard. I can dress up as Dr. Chopper too!” His brown eyes grew big and bright at the revelation he had.

“There ya go!” Zoro nodded as he took a sip from his beer. “I like it. This could be fun! Perona, you get your chance to control ghosts now!”

“Yes!” She clapped her hands together laughing. “I am going to make such a cute outfit!”

“Guess what else!” Ace slammed his hands down on the table. “I talked to Gramps this morning! He's going to be home in time for Halloween which means—”

“Shit!” Law snapped out of his chair as Ace fell forwards into his plate of food, snoring away. The doctor sat Ace up, the freckled man's head falling back as he gave another loud snore. “What the hell is so damn exciting to him that he can't even get it out-ya?!”

Luffy laughed, stopping abruptly as Law glared at him. Ace's body jerked back awake, a huge grin splitting his face once more. “Marco!” He said happily, practically jumping in his seat. “It means Marco will be home too!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I have taken about half this chapter out? Maybe. I enjoy interaction between characters that is canon, even if they hate each other in canon. There’s some of that in here. See if you can spot it!

“What about chartreuse?”

“Celadon?”

“Oh! Look at this one! It's so cute!” Perona's voice echoed around the shop, followed by her gitty laughter. “It's called phlox! What a weird name.” She laughed again, sticking her tongue out.

“Naw, look at this one. It's called thistle.” Usopp leaned over closer to her, smacking a hand against his open book. “Or, this is called harlequin.”

“That sounds like harlot. Although, lately, it might fit. There's maroon and mauve.” The pink haired racer flipped a few more pages of the book in her hands before setting it down and glancing at the one Usopp held.

“Too mainstream. Oh, look, shamrock and storm cloud.”

Picking up a different book, Perona turned over the back of the couch, closing one eye and focusing in on the back of Zoro's head. “Malachite?” The artist snorted a laugh as he turned as well. “Yeah, that's close anyways.”

Zoro was pretty sure he was dieing. Like, no, really. He could feel his brain leaking out of his ears, down his neck and onto his shoulders. And on top of it all, his head was pounding. There was no reason behind it other than the fact that he had been listening to those two babble for hours now. _Hours._ The parts supply store delivery guy, and friend of Zoro's, pushed open the door with a trolly of parts and a clipboard. Zoro was sitting cross legged in a mangled pile of motorcycle on the floor, rubbing at his temples, eyes closed tightly. “You okay Bro?”

The racer cracked one eye as he watched the other man let go of the trolly and move the parts to the floor. With a sigh, the other man walked over to him, crouching down and handing him the clipboard to sign. “Yeah, I just have a headache. I have been listening to Perona and Usopp talk about colors, I think. I don't know what they are doing honestly, Johnny. My head is thobbing and I just can't focus.”

“Well give me your autograph and I will be on my way. I think I have most of the parts for your bike that you ordered.” Zoro took the clipboard, as the man produced a pen, handing it to Zoro. “That will give you something to do besides listen to them.” Scribbling his name, the green haired man returned the board and stood up, walking over to the stack of boxes with his friend. “What are they talking about colors for?”

“I don't know.” Zoro groaned out, slightly whining as he picked up a small box, turning it in his hands. “What's this?”

“Spark plugs? I don't know, Bro, I just deliver the boxes to the address on my clipboard.” Waving it in one hand, Johnny grabbed his trolley and made for the door. “See ya later Bro!”

“Yeah, bye.” Zoro gave a distracted nod as he bent down, placing the first box on the floor and grabbing at another. Damn Franky for leaving for the day on business and leaving him in charge. Yeah, it had been planned and all, but still! He really didn't want to be left dealing with those two yapping at each other all day like a couple of morons. And then there was Nami. She was just as bad as them and the racer was pretty sure he had spent more of his morning yelling at her to get back to the desk than he had fixing that bike that had been dropped off Monday morning. “Hey Usopp.”

“Yeah?” A head of black hair popped up from the back of the couch again. “What's up Zoro?”

“I think your paints are in.” Holding a box to his ear, Zoro shook it lightly. “This one isn't making any noise and it's pretty heavy.”

“Oh! My new powder paint for the shop!” Jumping up, he ran over, taking the box from his friend. “Yeah this has got to be it! Now I will be able to repaint the Kitetsu for you! I needed to order a special shade of silver ya know.” Shifting the box in his arms, Usopp looked past Zoro to the stack. “Any more?”

“I will let you know. Just set it down for now. If I come across another one, I will put it there. Oh, here's those decals for up front.” Flipping a small box in hand, Zoro headed for the side door leading towards the front. “Hey Nami!”

“Oh, Zoro, thank god!” Nami blew some hair out of her eyes as she stood behind her counter, arms crossed. “Would you be so kind as to speak with this customer. She is asking for the manager.” Nami waved a hand towards the front of her desk where Zoro had to assume there was a customer. He honestly couldn't see them from where he stood currently.

“Uh,” Stepping behind the counter with the orange haired girl, Zoro set the box down. “Take care of those would you?” He spoke to the receptionist before turning to the person on the other side of the counter, foot tapping against the tiled flooring. Head pounding still, the bright lights not helping _at all;_ Zoro ran a hand through his hair and forced a smile. “What seems to be the issue?”

“Don't give me that crap Zoro.” The female voice caught him off guard and Zoro blinked as he looked at the woman in front of him. Mentally he rolled his eyes. Jewelry Bonney. The two had done some street racing together and she had always been after him to date her. Apparently his coming straight out to her and saying “I'm gay, Bonney. Ya know, into guys” never really got through her head. It had been a long time since he had to deal with her, but he thought he had known the bike sitting out back. “My bike done yet?”

With a sigh, the racer dropped his shoulders. “I'm not a miracle worker Bonney. What'd you take that thing through? Come on.” With a jerk of his hand, the green haired man walked back towards the shop door, the pink haired girl following. Jewelry Bonney never changed that was for sure. She was still hard on her bike and still had an attitude. None the less, the two had gotten along really well when they were younger and were both heavy into street racing.

“I took it out racing.” She gave a large grin as the door closed behind her. “Ya know, fun stuff. Things us non famous bikers get to enjoy.”

“What'd you do? Take it through a dirt track?” Zoro ignored her attempt to start a fight. He was in no mood for her shit at all.

“Maybe.” He heard a loud pop and spun to see the girl chewing obnoxiously on a wad of gum. Figured.

“Well, you messed up the suspension and I had to replace the springs and the brakes.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah; ouch.” With a nod, the racer walked over to the office, grabbing a slip of paper from a box hanging on the wall and sitting down in Franky's chair behind the desk. Scratching at his hair with the end of the pen, Zoro wrote something on the paper before looking up to see where Bonney had vanished to. He should have known.

She was leaning over the back of the couch, pointing at whatever book Perona had sitting in her lap. Glancing at Zoro, the crazy girl grinned, then flipped a page and tapped on it a few times before standing and entering the small room. Flinging herself into the chair, one leg over one chair arm, her own arm over the other, Bonney blew a large bubble in her gum until it popped. “So, what's the damage?” She chewed as she spoke and all Zoro could hear was the sound it made. Reminded him of a cow with cud. Was an amusing image and had he not felt like shit, probably would have been laughing.

Silently Zoro slid the paper across to her. His head hurt too much to really engage with her right now. Normally he wouldn't have minded sitting here and swapping stories, maybe even having a beer or two, but not today. All he wanted to do was get rid of this headache. She was not helping in the slightest. Picking up the paper she looked it over quickly, still chewing loudly on her gum, before flinging it back onto the desk. “Don't do that.” Zoro grumbled at her.

“It's finished right? You got my bike done?”

“Yes, Bonney. You didn't see it in the shop out there? You walked right past it!” Dropping his head into his hands, Zoro sighed. The sound of plastic hitting the desk top caused him to crack his fingers open and he dropped one hand onto the credit card. He didn't want to know where it came from. The last time he had asked her something like that, Zoro had nightmares for a week. “Whole amount?”

“Yep.” She stood up. “I'm gonna get my bike.” Opening the door to the office, she turned back towards the others. “Hey guys, I say ao.”

“Ao?” Usopp commented. There was the flipping of pages again before he stopped, Perona giggling somewhere out there as well. Zoro rolled his eyes. “Huh, yeah. Bonney that actually works. Hey Zoro!”

“What Usopp?” Stepping out of the office, the racer closed the door, catching Bonney getting onto her bike out of the corner of his eye. “I'm busy!”

“Naw, I still say mint Perona. Oh, here, magic mint. That's closer.”

“Oh yeah.” The pink haired racer dragged out the word slightly as her eyes peaked over the back of the couch at him. Zoro simply scowled at the two handing Bonney back her card and her receipt, before making his way towards the bay door to open it and let the girl leave. “Bye Bonney!” Perona squeaked, waving a hand wildly over her head.

“Bye guys!” She yelled over the roar of her engine as she started it and left, the bike's revved engine echoing off the walls of the shop. Zoro couldn't get that bay door closed fast enough. That hadn't helped his headache in the slightest.

“Can we close yet? Can I go to bed yet?!” He heard himself practically yelling about the shop, arms dropping to his sides with a smack against his thighs.

“Jeez Zoro calm down. We can't close for another hour.” Usopp was next to him, holding a rolled magazine up beside his head. “Yeah, Perona, magic mint.”

“Will you get away from me?!” Zoro flung his arms in the air, waving them around, knocking the book from his friend's hands. “Ugh, that's it. I don't care. I am going to take a nap! If you need me, come get me. You.” He pointed at Usopp. “You come get me. Don't let Perona near my room.”

“Ah, but Zoro, we can cuddle!” Her voice grated on his last nerves and Zoro found himself grinding his teeth as he headed towards the stairs.

“Thankfully it's Tuesday.” He muttered, slamming the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Kuina used to constantly sigh at him and shake her head, fingers pinched on the bridge of her nose. _“Roronoa Zoro, you have got to be the dumbest little brother in the history of little brothers.”_ It was like her catch-phrase. She was always saying it. Even now as Zoro probably did yet another really dumb thing, he could hear her saying it. Standing up, Zoro shrugged, placing the wrench back where it belonged in the tool box. He never claimed he was smart. Bending to grab his back pack, Zoro grinned. A wide grin and he could just see his sister rolling her eyes at him. That had been his answer to her previous statement. Just a broad teeth showing grin and a slight tilt to his head.

Shouldering his backpack, Zoro picked his black street helmet off the seat of the bike in front of him. Tugging it on his head, the racer pushed the bike outside to the back parking lot, turning and shutting the bay door behind him. Taking a deep breath and letting it out through his nose, he swung a leg over the machine, settling himself into the seat of the Wado Ichimonji. He had to be out of his mind. There was no other way to explain it. This had to be, by far, one of the stupidest things he had ever done. Kuina was most likely screaming at him from where ever the hell it was she was now. Pulling out her hair and cursing him for being a complete and utter moron.

Perfect. He wouldn't have it any other way.

With a smirk, he placed his hand on the dark panel of the bike. There was only ever one other person who could start this bike and it had been set up that way deliberately. Same as only he and Franky could ever start the Kitetsu, only he and Kuina could ever start the Wado Ichimonji. The engine roared to life under his fingers, the engine quietly purring as the lights in his helmet flickered on. Caime spoke to him like she always did and Zoro denied her directions, instead asking for the CD he had in the shop player to be transferred to his helmet.

With music roaring in his ears and the racing bike thundering under his body, the green haired man shot down the road, heading for Luffy. Riding his sister's bike was similar to riding his own bike. The light weight and beautiful handling made for some insane maneuvering and cornering, but unlike his own bike, Zoro didn't feel the slight tinge of turmoil. Franky always said he thought the way Zoro spoke about bikes was a little weird and creepy and while Zoro wouldn't say the bikes _spoke_ to him, he could... _feel_ and sense something about them. Kitetsu was a fighter, out to do damage and cause a lot of mayhem. Wado Ichimonji on the other hand was calm and serene, yet determined. Just like his sister.

Luffy's wild cry sounded as he pulled up next to the gym, the other man jumping off Ace's Jeep and pulling on his bright red helmet. “So cool Zoro!” He yelled as the racer took off back onto the street, cutting off a car and whipping around a corner. Luffy's arms came around his waist tightly. “I didn't know you could drive this out here!”

“I can't. I put Shuusui's plate on her.”

“Isn't that illegal?” Luffy grew serious suddenly from behind him. Zoro felt the younger man shift against his backpack slightly.

“Yes.” Zoro nodded as he rounded a corner onto the straight-a-way that led to the club and underground fighting arena. The younger man was quiet for a few minutes as the two raced down the road, leaving the hustle and bustle of the city behind them.

Luffy didn't speak again till Zoro brought the bike to a stop in a parking space. Nimbly he got off the back of the bike, shifting his shoulders to adjust his own backpack. Pulling off his helmet, Luffy blinked a couple times before rubbing at his new scar. “You really miss her don't you? I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Ace.” Without giving Zoro a chance to answer, the fighter turned towards the front door of the club. “Hey, that's Bellamy's bike!”

“Where?!” Zoro leapt off the white racing bike, ripping his helmet off. He caught his earrings as he did so, but ignored the pain as he followed his friend's finger to where he was pointing. Sure enough, it looked like the bike that had been following him. A sleek black machine with a smiley face decal over the gas tank. “I think I may forgo the race tonight.”

“Will Shanks be okay with that?”

“Like I care. This fucker's been following me for the last two weeks. We need to have a talk. And by talk I mean my fist in his mouth.” Zoro pulled open the door to the club, the loud music assaulting his ears and the heavy bass thumping through his body, doing more to fuel his anger than anything. It kind of reminded the racer of an adrenaline rush without the busting pain of getting hit in the jaw. Luffy was right behind him, helmet looped over one arm as he cracked his knuckles with a deep laugh.

Despite it being midnight, the club upstairs was packed like always and Zoro made his way through the crowds of people slowly. Drunken girls slid up against him, drinks held high over their heads. One guy eyed him from a far corner, the look on his face clear that if Zoro even though about touching one of these girls he would strike. The green haired man had half a mind to reach out and try to figure out which one was the jerk's girlfriend, he wouldn't mind a scuffle before his fight.

Three jumped to his feet faster than he had ever seen the man do before. His gaze flicked from Zoro's face to over his shoulder and he could only guess at the menacing glare that Strawhat Luffy was giving the door keeper from behind him. With shaky fingers, the glasses wearing man with his stupid haircut slid the key into the lock and opened the door.

Luffy slid under Zoro's arm as the man hit the door with his open palm, slamming it back all the way open against the wall and Three's chair. The man yelped, darting away and adjusting his glasses. The two jogged down the stairs, Zoro's heavy boots all but giving them away. Like he cared anyways, he wanted the asshole to know he was there. He wasn't hiding and sure as hell wasn't stalking anyone famous. Sliding to a stop as Luffy placed his hand on the knob of the bottom door, Zoro cocked his head at that thought. He had just referred to himself as being famous, which he never did and what was he about to do go? Kick a MMA fighter's ass, that's what!

“You ready?” Luffy looked through the small window, the brim of his hat bending up as he pressed his cheek to the glass.

“Yeah, let's go.” With a grunt, Zoro nodded, gripping his helmet tighter in his hand.

“I don't see Bellamy, but Sarkies, Ross and Eddy are in there, so he can't be far. Those four are always together.” Luffy's voice grew gruff, his deeper more serious tone overpowering his normal light and carefree nature.

“Good, four against two. I like those odds.”

“Me too. Let's go.” The dark haired man flung open the door, stepping through into the dimly lit and dirty underground ring, sandals clacking against the cement. The group of three men eyed them warily, two of them standing up from where they leaned along the wall. The first to strike was a blond guy with glasses and Luffy ducked under his swing, aiming for some long haired dude that Zoro would later discover was named Sarkies. Without even thinking, Zoro swung for the glasses guy, Eddy his name was, clocking him in the side of the head with his helmet. He heard bones crunch and Zoro let his sick grin spread across his features. He most likely just busted that guy's eye socket with his helmet. He went down with a thump, glasses clattering across the floor.

Ross was next, jumping over a small stack of boxes, with what was assumed to be a well placed hit to Zoro's jaw going wild as the racer ducked, kicking at the boxes the other man's weight was leaned on. The hat wearing man hit the ground hard, but was up again, grabbing a hold of Zoro's shirt and slamming him into the cement. Pain shot through his back as the racer's shoulders hit the solid ground, head bouncing off the floor. Stars burst in his vision and Zoro barely had enough sense about him to see the other man pull his arm back. The green haired man moved just in time, but the hit still scraped his cheek as Ross' fist slammed into the concrete under his head. There were several cracks right in Zoro's ear and he knew the other man had broken his knuckles. What kind of moron punched cement anyways? Twisting, he threw his arm up, catching this guy in the flesh of his neck, right under his jaw bone, sending him toppling to the side.

Luffy's roar and the smack of skin on skin got Zoro rolling to his knees to see his friend jumping over the rail of the ring, Sarkies spitting blood from his mouth from where he crouched on the stained cement. “What the fuck Strawhat?!”

“Where's Bellamy?!” Zoro didn't even realize it was his voice that rang around the open chamber till after the words had left his mouth. His hands gripped the metal railings tightly and he growled low in his throat.

As if on que the blond in question trotted up the stairs that led from the small locker room beyond. The only reason Zoro knew what was down those stairs was because Luffy had told him so after he had to go get his stitches put in the first time. Who ever was the so called doctor here was laughable. Hell he could have put better stitches in Luffy's cheek and the only sewing experience he had was the one time he had been subject to Perona in the hospital. It had been a nightmare. A horrible horrible nightmare. So horrible a nightmare, in fact, that he had almost been temped to claw his own stitches and staples out of his chest in order to get her to leave. She wouldn't have been able to follow him into emergency surgery to re-staple his chest together now would she?

Anyways.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at him and gave his characteristic cackle laugh. They called him Hyena on the professional circuit for a reason. Glancing from Zoro and down into the ring, the fighter grinned as he watched Sarkies and Luffy tackle each other below them. Turning back to Zoro, he tilted his head slightly, grinning like a mad man. “Who do I owe for this meeting Roronoa?”

“Shut up!” Crossing the space in a few strides, Zoro swung out at the blond, who ducked easily and danced away from him, jumping back and forth on his toes. Oh yeah, Zoro was going to have to think here. This was going to be like sparring with Ace, only he was pretty sure Ace wasn't going to possibly attempt to fight dirty. Who the hell knew what this guy would do?

He swung again, closing the small gap, but Bellamy blocked the attack easily, countering with his own hit to Zoro's ribs. It was a sound blow, knocking the air from his lungs and causing him to stumble back slightly. After a second and the blond laughing at him, Zoro managed to gasp in a breath and return his own hit to the other man. Bellamy grunted in pain as the racer's fist connected with his kidney, dropping to one knee and leaning back as a second swing came from Zoro. It wasn't far enough though and the green haired man connected with just as solid of a hit to the Hyena's cheek as he had done to his ribs.

The MMA fighter took the hit in style, his body flowing with the movements and caught himself with one hand, spitting blood to the cement. Stepping back, Zoro shook out his hand, the slight sting from the blow making his whole hand throb. The other man didn't move, just knelt where he was on the floor, licking at the inside of his lip.

Below him, Zoro heard a body fall to the floor and sandals slap quietly across the cement. He didn't even have to look away as the frown that crossed the Hyena's face gave him the knowledge he needed. Luffy had brought Sarkies down for the count. His eyes slid towards the ladder as Luffy popped up over the top of the wall. “You better be careful Strawhat.” He growled out in warning.

“Hm? Why's that?” Luffy cocked his head to the side, his hat tilted awkwardly on his dark hair.

“You threatening him?” Zoro growled out the words as his hands snapped into fists at his sides. Bellamy looked over to him for just a moment before looking back at Luffy. The younger man readjusted his hat and crossed his arms calmly.

“I don't make threats.” Bellamy started with a sneer, one lip curling up in defense. “But I do make promises. Would be a shame if something happened to Ace. Either in the ring or at the gym.”

“There's a reason you aren't allowed there.” The underground fighter growled out the words, arms dropping to his sides. “Besides, this has nothing to do with me. Or Ace.”

“No?” Bellamy raised his eyebrow as he turned back towards Zoro. “Now I'm curious. You got a grudge or something Roronoa? What on earth would a motorcycle racer have against a man like myself?”

“Well for starters the fact that you are even in this room should explain quite a few things.” Zoro's voice sounded deep in his ears, his tone flat as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Same could be said for you. What's a professional like yourself doing here?” Bellamy simply laughed as Luffy hauled him to his feet by his shirt. “I saw you talking to Shanks last week. Up to no good I assume.”

“That's none of your business. What is your business is why you have been following me!” Zoro snapped out the words, coming close to the other man, invading his space and bringing his face just inches from the blond. Close enough that Zoro could smell the blood when the other man spoke.

“Following you?” Bellamy's face twisted into one of pure confusion. “What the fuck are you talking about Roronoa? What the hell kind of drugs you got this guy on Strawhat?” His head whipped between the two men standing in front of him, now shoulder to shoulder. “What do you two take me for? Some skeez who lurks in the shadows? I'm Bellamy the Hyena, if I got a problem with you, you'll know about it.”

“It was your bike I caught trailing me last week.” Zoro grabbed a hold of his shirt, bringing their heads close, foreheads almost touching. Zoro could feel the front spikes of his hair move against the blond's forehead. To both his and Luffy's surprise the MMA fighter broke out into a laugh. A boisterous sound that echoed around the open room.

“ _Me?_ Trail _you?_ What for?”

“Why wouldn't you?” Luffy growled out. “Dig up some dirt on my friend and head to the press with it? What better motive?”

“Now I hadn't thought of that. Clean and straight laced Roronoa Zoro showing up in an underground fighting ring? Now that is good. If it wouldn't ruin shit for me as well I might just very well go to the press. Or maybe better yet...” Bellamy smirked as he eyes trailed from Luffy to Zoro once more. “Maybe I will get a hold of that boyfriend of yours. What's his name? Kamakiri? The sports reporter.”

Zoro punched him in the nose for good measure. Blood welled from the split across the bridge and poured from his nostrils with ease. The fighter drew a rough breath through his nose, the sound wet with his own blood. “Strike a nerve Roronoa?” He spat blood and saliva to the floor.

“Fuck off Bellamy. Just stop following me or I will break your nose.” Zoro let his hands relax, the man's shirt slipping from his grasp as Bellamy hit the floor on his knees once more. The crazy blond simply laughed as the two walked away, wiping a hand across his face carefully. Zoro pulled open the door after retrieving his helmet, frowning at the blood smear across the side of it. Luffy gripped the edge of the door as the green haired man walked through it. “I will be back to get you afterwards okay?”

“Yeah,” Luffy nodded, watching Zoro start up the stairs. He was quiet for a moment, before he stepped over the threshold, letting the heavy door swing closed. “Hey, Zoro,” The younger man watched his friend pause on the stairs, turning back to face him over his shoulder. “I don't think it was Bellamy. He didn't even mention your racing.”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. He's here tonight. I will let you know what I find out at my race; okay?”

“Yosh!” Luffy nodded sharply, pulling the door open once more. “Talk to you when you get back!”

Zoro couldn't help the grin as he topped the stairs, pushing open the door. Three jumped again, and the racer scowled at the other man before making his way once again through the crowded bar. The same sea of random drunk people made his trek to the door slow, but he made it anyways, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as he got the feeling some one was watching him. It was becoming familiar, even as creepy as it was. Every time he came here, no matter where he was within the building he could feel eyes following him.

Cool air hit his face as he finally broke out of the building and made his way towards his bike, slipping the helmet back on. Luffy was right though, Bellamy didn't seem to have any idea that Zoro was talking about trailing him on his bike after the races. What the hell could that have meant? The black bike was still in the same spot it had been when the two had entered the club and Zoro had to fight down the urge to kick the damn thing over. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he started vandalizing property on top of everything else. Even if Bellamy was a jerk and most likely deserved it.

Franky would have his head. Hell the older man pretty much did now with him racing illegally again and now sneaking out of the shop with his sister's racing bike. Zoro just couldn't help it though! There was something so different about riding a racing bike on the street. He would have taken Kitetsu, but well, that wasn't happening.

Shanks met him with a hearty clap to the back and a push at his helmet when he arrived at the starting point he had received via text message as he was driving. Caime had so rudely interrupted his music to yell at him, setting up the GPS before he could shout a command to stop. Awesome.

“Same rules different week!” Shanks' voice boomed down the line of racers that sat in front of a spray painted line in the road. A full on street race this week down a long straight-a-way. There was no way Zoro could lose this one on the Wado Ichimonji. A grin spread over his face from under his helmet as he turned to look down the row of motorcycles lined with him. Reds, blues, greens and a _yellow_ Roronoa model...what the fuck? Yellow? Really? The bike was meant to be green or black. Even red, but yellow?! People knew how to ruin a good bike. Yellow.

Zoro rolled his eyes, snapping his attention to the two bikes that rolled up on his left. The one directly next to his own was another white bike, Zoro instantly recognizing it as one of Perona's models and the girl snapped her visor up to stare at Zoro's bike, eyes flicking from the machine to his closed visor. He raised an eyebrow, even though he knew she couldn't see him and looked past her to the other bike.

A black bike.

With a smiley face decal.

Mentally Zoro was flipping his arms in the air, pulling out his hair and screaming “what the actual fuck?!” The grip tightened on his handle bars as he tried to find some other distinguishing fact about this person and bike. Dressed in all black with a thick leather jacket, Zoro really couldn't even tell if was a male or female. Gloves covered the hands, which wasn't a surprise, even Zoro was wearing gloves tonight. Standard biker boots rivaled his own as the other person settled one foot to the pavement to steady the bike. “Caime,” Zoro growled out the name as he distantly heard Shanks call for the race to start.

The bubbly voice spoke as he turned the throttle of his sister's bike, taking off down the straight-a-way with the other racers. “Call Luffy.” Silence, then Caime's repeat of his own words. A couple rings and Luffy's voice spoke, sounding slightly confused as he asked Zoro if he was racing. “Yes,” the racer replied, weaving around one bike and into the space of one who thought they were faster than he was. That stupid yellow Roronoa in fact. “Bellamy still there?”

“Yeah, why? In fact, I am looking at him right now. Benn showed up just a few minutes ago. He wasn't happy to hear that we got into a fight. Guess Shanks just laughed at him though.”

“That bike's here.” Looking down through the space his arm made from gripping the handle bars, Zoro could see that bike hot on his trail.

“Hang on. I'm heading upstairs right now.” He heard Luffy grunt as he must of run up the stairs, the loud music coming over the speakers in his helmet clearly. A second slam and the music died down. “Yeah, his bike is right here. Oh shit!”

Zoro pulled his head back in an attempt to get away from the clattering noise and Luffy swearing some more before he rolled his eyes remembering that it was in his helmet and he couldn't. “Shit! Zoro!”

“What?!” He snapped, the other bike catching up to him, but it really didn't matter. He could see the line of headlights that signaled the finish line of the race. Leaning forwards against the bike, to make himself more streamlined to the wind, Zoro twisted the throttle the rest of the way, leaving that black bike and his stalker in the dust. “Luffy!”

“Mingo's car just pulled into the parking lot! Holy shit! He's got that same smiley decal on his car as Bellamy does his bike!”

“And this bike.” Zoro growled as he caught the bike out of the corner of his eye again. “I'm on my way Luffy.” Zoro shot past the headlights and hit the brakes, skidding around a corner, tires screeching loudly, before gunning it and shooting down the road towards the other end of the city and the club.

If his friend was smart, Luffy would stay away from this Mingo guy and just wait for Zoro to get there. Not that he planned on getting into a fight with a drug lord or anything, but just knowing that for whatever reason this guy was keeping tabs on him made Zoro a bit nervous. It being Bellamy was one thing, the racer had connections to the MMA and it made sense, but some druggie he hadn't even known the name of until two days ago? Something didn't add up.

This was Luffy after all though. Who knew what he crazy ass friend would do if he wasn't there to stop him. He needed to hurry and get there before Luffy got a wound that Chopper couldn't fix.

The black bike was still hot on his heels and Zoro couldn't help but wonder if at some point he had worked on this bike. When he was big into racing there were a few people who he had helped upgrade their bikes, but most of them were racing in the big leagues of the underground, not the rookie shit like he preferred. And this bike didn't seem familiar to him in the slightest. Normally he could tell if a bike came from their stock or models just by looking at it, even if it had been upgraded. This thing wasn't anything he knew.

Then what?

Who the hell was this guy?

The glow of the club came into view and Zoro pulled into the parking lot, instantly spotting the white luxury car with it's pink decals on the doors. The black bike whipped past him in the parking lot, the displaced air blowing through his hair and causing his earrings to clink as he ripped off his helmet. Then they were gone, leaving Zoro with nothing more than a red tail light to growl at as he made his way for the door, flinging it open roughly.

A large hand against his chest stopped him abruptly and with a snarl, Zoro tightened his grip on his helmet, preparing to use it as a weapon again. His eyes snapped from the hand on his chest to the face of the man owning it and stopped. Benn Beckman raised an eyebrow at him, the back of Luffy's cut off sleeveless hoodie in his grip. “You and Luffy should leave.”

Zoro swallowed with a nod and stepped back as Benn swung Luffy around, throwing the smaller man against Zoro. He caught his friend easily as Luffy tried to jump away from him. “Benn! I won't do anything!”

“It's for your own good Luffy. With him here and your connections to not only Ace, but Zoro, the two of you don't need this shit if something happens. Dolflamingo is a reckless man. He doesn't care who he steps on as long as he gets his way. What would Shanks say?” Benn sighed and shook his head. “We can only protect you so much Luffy.”

Luffy froze at that, going limp in Zoro's grasp. “Come on Luffy, let's get you home.” He watched as Benn reached down, grabbing up Luffy's helmet and backpack, throwing them into the younger man's arms. “It's not worth it.” With a growl, Luffy slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked away. Zoro nodded to Benn as the older man crossed his arms and watched them retreat towards Zoro's bike.

“It's not fair!” Luffy sat on the back of the bike, helmet visor open and pouting. The younger man crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip. “I just wanted to see him fight. I guess he was going to fight tonight. I didn't get all the details, but what's it matter?”

“Do you know how dangerous that guy is? Think about it Luffy,” Zoro pulled his helmet on and slipped onto the front of the bike, looking over his shoulder to his friend. “Did you hear what Benn said?”

“Yes,” Luffy closed his visor, effectively ending the conversation. Rolling his eyes, Zoro started the bike and left the parking lot headed for the gym and apartment building to drop Luffy off. “Come up!” Luffy spoke excitedly as he jumped off the back of the bike. “Ace's fights tomorrow night! Lets have a party!”

“At two in the morning?” Zoro shrugged, getting off the bike. “Yeah, why not?” The two walked up the stairs towards the elevator, pulling off helmets and adjusting backpacks. “Is Ace even going to be up?”

“Oh yeah,” Luffy nodded, pressing a button on the panel inside the elevator. “Marco should be calling soon. He only gets to talk to him every few weeks and it should be tonight. He calls at really weird hours though.” Luffy laughed and the two fell into a comfortable silence for the remainder of the ride and the short walk to the brothers' apartment door. Luffy stuffed his key in the lock and flung open the door. “Ace! You awake still! I brought Zoro! Let's party!”

“We are in here-ya.” Both men looked at each other in confusion as Law's voice came from the living room. Dropping the items held in their hands, the two shot down the short hall and into the room. Luffy jumped over the back of the couch to where the creepy doctor was kneeling on the floor near Ace.

Zoro watched as the cowboy hat turned with a huge grin, regarding Luffy from his spot on the floor in front of a laptop. “Hey man.”

“ _Is that Luffy? Hey Luffy!”_ A person appeared on the laptop's screen and Zoro couldn't help but laugh as he dropped onto the couch. There, in all his stupid military glory was Marco, Ace's fiancé. _“Holy shit Luffy! When'd you get that scar?!”_ Marco leaned forwards in the chair he was sitting in, moving the camera he had slightly, shaking the whole screen from Ace's laptop.

“A couple weeks ago.” Luffy beamed at the screen, a huge grin showing all his teeth. He dropped down onto the floor next to his brother, kicking his feet up into the air, dropping his head onto his crossed arms. Law stood, dropping onto the couch next to Zoro as he watched the two brothers, with similar positions on the floor talk to the other man from where ever it was he was stationed.

The racer couldn't help a small grin. Those two got so excited to talk to Marco every time. It was really awesome to see. “What are you doing here Law?” Zoro asked quietly, watching the conversation before him.

“Could ask you the same thing-ya?” Law shot back, eyes looking side-long at the racer. “Ace asked me to come over in case something happened while he spoke with his boyfriend.” Taking a deep breath, Law went to speak, but paused as the green haired man spoke.

“Fiancé.” Zoro stated, looking over at Law. “They got engaged before Marco left in the Spring.”

“Oh,” Law nodded briefly. “Either way, I am here for medical support-ya. With Ace's medication still acting a little strangely, he rathered I was here in case something happened-ya.”

“I came for a beer.” Getting up with a groan, Zoro made his way to the kitchen, grinning at the doctor's disgusted snort of disapproval. He came back, handing one to Ace, who took it eagerly and ended up getting involved in the conversation with Marco as well, settling down on the floor on the opposite side of Ace. It wasn't long before Luffy was snoring, Law nodding off on the couch and Zoro finding his own eyes growing heavy. With a yawn, he set his empty beer bottle on the floor and rolled over, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, drifting to sleep with the sounds of Ace and Marco's conversation in his ears.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 

Zoro woke to the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket. His body felt stiff and with a groan he pulled the small annoying object from his pants. With blurry vision, the racer swiped a thumb across the screen. “Hello?” His voice sounded husky, groggy and full of sleep as he slowly began coming to terms with the fact he was awake. He gave a yawn as he stretched his body along the floor.

“ _Morning.”_ The voice of the blond, no strike that, _his_ blond on the other end of the phone sounded slightly amused and he sat up, running a hand through his hair.

“Sanji!” He didn't even notice the grin that swept across his features as Zoro spoke the other man's name.

There was a slight chuckle. _“That's my name moss head. Did you forget we were supposed to be spending the day together? I have several confused people standing here staring at me. And you missed breakfast.”_

“What?” Zoro thought back. He and Sanji had been sending texts back and forth about spending Wednesday together before Ace's fight...oh, shit. It was Wednesday wasn't it? “I will be there in a little bit shit head. I ended up staying here at Ace and Luffy's last night.” Getting up with a groan, spine popping in defiance at having slept on the floor, Zoro pulled his boots on and headed for the door. “Let me let you go, I gotta leave a note for them and get my things. Give me like twenty minutes and I will be home.”

“ _Don't get lost Zoro!”_ Franky's voice sounded in the background as Sanji said his goodbyes and hung up. The two had a whole day planned and Zoro has spaced the entire thing out! Scribbling a note and sticking it under a magnet on the frig, Zoro picked up his back pack and helmet, still laying where he had dropped them the night before and slipped out into the hallway.

Franky's truck, Sanji's little blue car, Usopp's black four door and Perona's street bike were all parked in a row near the front entrance. The place was beginning to look more like a car dealership than a motorcycle one. The only one missing was Nami, but he had a feeling she would be along shortly and sure as shit, as Zoro was pulling off his helmet, the girl's bright orange car pulled in. Dumb thing was the same color as her hair. It was stupid.

The business owner met the racer just inside the doors, large tattooed arms crossed over his bare chest as he glared down at Zoro. He opened his mouth to start to ask what the hell was Franky's problem when the older man spoke first. “Not fucking okay man. Do you have any idea what kind of trouble we all could get in if you get caught street racing with a racing bike? What the hell are you thinking?! And your sister's no less! One of the most well known bikes in this city! You could go to jail. Hell, _I_ could go to jail. We will loose this place. No more racing for you like ever!”

“Don't forget Shuusui's plates!” Perona's annoying voice called out from the side door. Zoro looked past Franky to glare at her.

“Shuusui?” Nami pulled open the door. “Isn't that the Wado Ichimonji out there?” With a shrug, she walked around to the desk to store her things away for the day. Zoro smacked a hand to his forehead and groaned, turning his attention back to the man who was technically his boss.

“Well?” Franky raised an eyebrow at him, the thin line of hair scooting up under his glasses. “Anything to say?”

“I got into a fight.” Grinning, Zoro pushed past Franky and Perona yelped, moving out of the way as he threw open the door, jogging up the stairs to the apartment. The mechanic's voice echoed around the shop as he yelled at Zoro to start smartening up or there would be hell to pay. Yeah right. The man threatened all the time, but Franky had yet to unleash hell upon him or any of the racer's friends.

Throwing open the door, the green haired man startled both Usopp and Sanji who were sitting at the table talking. They both turned to him wide eyed and he ignored them both in favor of pulling off his shirt and disappearing down the hall to his room to change. He didn't have time for a shower right now and he really didn't care either way. He should have known that with him staying at Ace and Luffy's, Franky would have found out he took the white racing bike, but he was still pissed at coming home to be yelled at about it like a child.

The whole drawer that held his shirts came crashing to the floor as he pulled hard on the knobs, all the clean items tumbling to the floor. With an annoyed sigh through his nose, Zoro bent and snatched one up, roughly pulling it over his head and catching the edge of his door to close it to change pants. There was a thump on the door and Zoro simply looked over his shoulder to it as he hooked his thumbs around the waist and pulled down, dropping the pants to the floor. There was no concern that it would be Perona, she wouldn't have come that close to his door. She would have stood in the hall and taken pictures. Whoever it was, they were male and well, fuck 'em I they saw him naked.

Sanji gave a grunt, that could have meant anything from his hand stung from where he hit the door, most likely to keep from hitting his face; to well, look what I walked in on. Casually, he leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms and one leg over the other. “You're in a bad mood.”

“Fuck off cook.” Zoro pulled his clean pants up, buttoning them and turning to find wherever the hell it was his boots landed when he kicked them off. “I don't need the third degree from you too.”

“I wasn't going to say anything shit head.” Sanji snapped, grinding his gum between his teeth. With a sigh, he pushed off the wall, stepping into the darkness of Zoro's room. “Don't be in a shitty mood all day asshole.”

“Fucking make me.” Dropping onto his bed, Zoro pulled on his boots.

“What? That doesn't even make sense.” The blond shook his head, rolled his eyes and stepped up to Zoro, who looked up at him awkwardly from tying his boot laces. “Get up.” With a frown, Zoro complied, standing bringing the two of them fairly close together. He squared his shoulders, standing to his full height as he angrily glared at the other man. Sanji brought his arms up around Zoro's neck as the racer slowly brought his hands to the cook's slim hips. “Ya know,” he started, fingers playing in the short hair at the back of Zoro's neck. “I could _fucking_ make you.” Leaning forwards, Sanji bit at Zoro's neck right under his ear, causing an unwilling shudder to make its way through the other man. The racer sucked in a breath, tightening his grip on the bartender's hips. Tilting his head back and to the side, his eyes slid closed as the blond slowly worked his way down his neck, trailing light kisses and small nips down his tanned skin.

The yell of his name from Usopp and Perona's phone camera going off happened at the same time and as Zoro watched Perona with wide eyes and his phone pinged on the floor, he couldn't help the yell that came from his mouth. “I am going to kill you Perona!” Pushing the cook aside, Zoro dashed down the hall after a giggling pink haired dead girl as she flew down the short hall and out the door. The techie jumped out of the way as she flew past, followed by Zoro and lastly, Sanji, who was swearing under his breath.

Zoro's boots thundered down the stairs, swinging around the corner of the railing, skidding on the cement as Perona nimbly jumped over the back of the couch. With a growl, he watched as Perona's eyes grew wide, her jaw dropping open and suddenly there was a mass of blond in his face, pushing hard on his chest. Sanji's one visible eye was raging as long fingers wrapped in his shirt. “Zoro! You should never yell at a lady like that!” The man snapped into his face.

Zoro was too shocked by the bartender's appearance to comment about how Perona was no lady. “Sanji?” Tilting his head slightly, the racer gave the cook a puzzling glance. “How the hell did you get down here?”

Usopp's voice sounded from the top of the stairs, causing Zoro to turn to look at him over his shoulder. The guy sounded panicked as he gripped the railing tightly. “You okay Sanji?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. Why?” The cook's eyes flicked to the top of the stairs where the artist was shaking his head, a small frown crossing his lips.

“You jumped!” Usopp choked out.

“You jumped?” Zoro's head snapped back to the blond, who was still gripping his shirt.

“I jumped.” He confirmed with a nod.

“What the actual fuck Sanji? That's like a ten foot drop.” He should have been trying to pull away from the cook, but all Zoro could do was stand there gaping at the shit headed blond.

“Hello, have we met? Blackleg Sanji remember? Kick boxer. I can handle a jump like that.” Sanji curled his lip in disbelief as Zoro looked back at him with a similar look.

“Oh, yeah hi,” he said calmly with a small nod. “ARE YOU NUTS!?” The racer grabbed at his hair, before shooting his arms out over his head.

“Can we keep him? I like him.” Perona was standing up on the couch now, pointing to the back of Sanji's head. She was nodding seriously at Zoro, who just rolled his eyes.

“Hey guys! Am I interrupting?” Everyone turned to see the parts delivery guy in the doorway. Usopp bounded down the stairs and over to him as Zoro finally smacked Sanji's hand off his shirt. “Zoro the rest of the parts for your bike came in!”

“Really?!” Zoro turned, making his way over to the pile of boxes Johnny had and started to go through them. “Oh and more paint Usopp.”

“Yes!” The artist handed the clipboard back and began to help Zoro sort through parts. “Oh, look, the new fenders! I should just take these because they are going to have to be painted first.”

“Okay.” Zoro grunted as he lifted a heavier box and brought it over to where the remaining parts of the Kitetsu were sitting. “Bye Johnny. Thanks!”

“Bye guys!” With a wave, the man was gone, leaving the two boys and now Perona to go through the boxes. In a matter of seconds there were boxes scattered everywhere, open and closed, packing peanuts littered about as the three crouched and sat among them.

“You guys are like kids in a candy store.” Sanji mused as he walked over, crossing his arms as Zoro opened a box, picking out two slim metal block like things. “What are those?” The cook frowned as Zoro held one up, turned it, then placed the items back in the box.

“Brake pads. Standard repair items we keep stocked, but I will need them for Kitetsu.” Zoro gave the cook a grin. “Don't you know anything mister- I-think-I'm-a-badass.”

“I am a bad ass!” Sanji snapped, clenching his fists at his sides. “You jump off there.” Jerking his head back towards the top of the stairs, he glared at Zoro. “But no, that's why I have a mechanic.”

“Well, I _am_ a mechanic cook.” Zoro spoke, ignoring the snort of laughter from the other two behind him. Perona elbowed him in the shoulder and he turned as she held up a shiny pink helmet. “Hey a new one for out front! Go show Nami, I bet she would love it. Did the orange one come in?”

“Right here.” Usopp held up an unopened box and Perona took it as she stood with the first helmet. “That's one of almost every color now. I ordered a couple extra whites one yesterday so I can paint them. I really like the way Chopper's helmet came out that I wanted to do more.”

“That's awesome Usopp!” Perona gave a laugh as she walked away. “Hey Nami! Look!”

“Super!” Franky's voice was cut off as the door closed again.

Zoro jumped up. “I gotta go get the Wado Ichimonji and bring her back inside.” Half stepping, half jumping over an open box, he spoke to his friend. “You got this Usopp?”

“Yeah yeah,” he nodded, moving a box aside and opening another one. “You and Sanji are supposed to off doing...whatever it is you two do anyways. Ask Franky to come back here?”

“Yeah, come on cook. You can help. You can try on the helmets up front and we can go for a ride.” Walking to a tool box, Zoro picked up the wrench he had from the night before.

“I am not getting on a bike. We talked about this shitty racer.” The blond frowned as he followed Zoro out front. The cook flicked his lighter, taking a drag off a cigarette as he watched Zoro casually took the plate off the racing bike, shoving it in his back pocket. Walking around the side, he hit the kickstand and pushed the bike up over the lip of the pavement, onto the front walk. “Want me to get the door?”

“You can't come in with that, but please.” Zoro nodded as Sanji walked the bike passed, choosing to stay outside and finish his cigarette. The blond watched through the closed door as Franky held a hand out, waving his fingers in a “hand it over” motion till Zoro pulled the small piece of metal from his back pocket and slammed it into the larger man's hand. The racer snapped something over his shoulder to Franky as the man walked away, replacing the Wado Ichimonji where she belonged in the show room.

He raised an eyebrow as Zoro pushed the door open again, blowing a stream of smoke away from the grumpy man as he stomped towards Sanji's car. “What happened?”

“He took my plate, that's what.” Zoro leaned back against the side of the car, crossing his arms and staring off to the side, facing the road. “Says I can't have it back till I show some progress in making adult decisions.”

“Well riding a racing bike on the street with illegal plates is pretty stupid. Why would you do that?” Snubbing his butt on his shoe, Sanji shoved his hand in his pocket, dropping the butt there and pulling his car keys. “Take it I'm driving then?”

“I...” Zoro stopped. He bit at his lip as he pushed off the car, walking around to the passenger side and opening the door. Dropping into the seat, he leaned his head back against the rest. He really shouldn't tell the cook he not only raced for a living but still raced for the hell of it with one of the biggest gambling names in the city. And he shouldn't be telling him that he also hung out at an underground fighting ring with Luffy. “It's complicated.” He settled on as the cook raised an eyebrow at him again.

Wordlessly he started his car and the two made the short trip into town to the grocery store. Walking in the door, Zoro's stomach finally growled, reminding him he hadn't eaten breakfast, but whatever, it was halfway to lunch time now and the plan had been for the two to make a lunch together. It wasn't anything traditional, but Sanji had expressed an interest in learning more Japanese cooking. Unfortunately for the blond, Zoro knew shit about cooking except for one thing.

Zoro had gone through a phase when he was younger where the only thing he would eat had been onigiri. At first Kuina had refused to make it for him, but eventually she had given in and even showed him how to make it himself. Even now, Zoro occasionally found himself in the kitchen, surrounded by rice balls he didn't plan on eating. “It has to be a Japanese rice,” he found himself saying as he walked the isles next to the cook. “And we will need whatever we plan on putting in them. Usually I make tuna, but Franky likes the beef and broccoli. Luffy will eat anything that has meat in it.”

Sanji listened quietly as he rambled on as they made their way through the store. The chef picked up a few things of his own and the two left the store without much hassle. The drive to the Baratie was filled with quiet conversation and a bit of bickering, small jibes and one brake stop that caused Sanji to almost choke on his cigarette in laughter as Zoro bounced his head off the dash.

“Shitty bastard!” Zoro rubbed at the mark on his forehead as the two got out of the car, retrieving the shopping bags from the trunk and making their way towards the back door where Zoro had first encountered the insane man known as Sanji's father. “You're sure he won't mind if we are upstairs.”

“I live here Zoro,” Sanji pulled a set of keys from his pocket, jamming a key into the lock and pulling the door open. “I can kinda do what I want. Much like you can with Franky.”

“Franky is also my roommate and _not_ my father.” Zoro frowned as he stepped over the threshold into the small stairwell. The smells of food and the loud clamber from a busy kitchen drifted though the small door to them as the door clicked shut behind Zoro. The parking lot had a few cars in it beyond the one's that the racer remembered seeing the last time he was here.

Setting the bag down, Sanji placed his hand on the door into the kitchen. “Could have fooled me. Hey old man!” He pushed into the kitchen, leaving Zoro to stand there gaping at the door as he could hear the blond arguing with the older man in the kitchen. A moment passed, Zoro tilting his head to the side a bit when the door bust open again, Sanji yelling over his shoulder back into the loud room. “Shut up Patty! At least I have someone and don't go home to my hand every night.”

The other man, Patty's retort, was cut short as Zoro heard Sanji's father snap something as the door closed. With a wide grin, Sanji picked up his bag and turned up the stairs, his dress shoes clicking loudly as he went. Slightly confused, the racer followed. Reaching the top of the stairs, Sanji kicked off his shoes before hanging a left into what Zoro assumed was the living space the two shared.

“You don't have to take off your boots if you don't want to.” Sanji's voice drifted back to him as he reached the top of the stairs. Peering into the door, the green haired man saw the cook behind a counter, taking items he bought from his bags and setting them on the surface.

“I can, just let me put these down.” It didn't take long to get the boots off and Zoro picked them back up as he stepped into the open forward kitchen. Compared to Franky's little dark room that was part front porch, the kitchen of Sanji's home was open and bright. Windows in the ceiling let natural light in and there was a string of lights that hung above the granite counter top Sanji was standing at. The only other time the racer had seen a stove with that many burners was actually when they were downstairs and with the exception of a bowl of apples, a knife block and a container holding an array of wooden spoons, the counter top was spotless.

“Let me see.” The cook waved an arm to him, patting the counter top. “We need to cook this right? The rice?”

“What? Yeah.” Walking around the island to where the blond was standing, Zoro set the bag on the counter, rummaging through it to pull out the rice. “My sister used to let it sit for about a half an hour before cooking it. I just make them the way she taught me.” With a shrug he set the item down and reached back in to pull out a can of tuna and the package of seaweed paper.

“Well the rice cooker my old man bought has a timer option, so we can set it as we need and leave it alone.” Snapping his fingers, the cook turned, opening a cabinet against the floor and pulling out the supposed machine. Setting it on the counter, he plugged it in and set about preparing the rice for the cooker. After a minute, Sanji paused, looking over his shoulder to Zoro. “How...how much should I put in?”

“How many do you want to make?” Arms crossed, the green haired man leaned over the cook's shoulder, raising an eyebrow. “I usually just do what the directions say.”

“You can read?” Sanji mused as he looked over the package and pulled open a drawer removing a measuring cup.

“Ha ha cook.” Leaning back against the counter, he watched as the other man mixed the rice and water together before covering the container and setting some dials. “We should make a few to bring to Ace after the fight is over too.”

“You guys are all like a big family aren't you?”

“Yeah,” Zoro chuckled with a smile. “He used to come to the house a lot and help me eat the massive amounts of these things I would make. He got pretty good at making them too.”

“You used to make these a lot?” The cook's voice was quiet as he listened to Zoro open up in a way he normally didn't do yet again. Sanji didn't know why Zoro would do this. He didn't seem like one to just start telling his life to whoever was willing to listen. Yet, again, the blond found himself in this predicament, torn on what to do or say.

Zoro shrugged. “It was a way of coping with loosing my sister. I still tend to do it from time to time.” He gave a small chuckle. “I did it a few months ago. Franky came home and I had the whole counter and table covered in them! Oh he was pissed.”

The kick boxer frowned slightly. Well if that didn't make this entire conversation that much harder. He forced a swallow, really wanting a cigarette all of a sudden, stuffing his hand in his other pocket to pull out a piece of gum. Popping it in his mouth, Sanji decided to change the damned subject. “How'd you meet him? Ace I mean.”

“Through Luffy.” Zoro's voice was gruff as he spoke, most likely in attempt to pull himself back to the present.

“And do you care to explain that story?” Sanji raised an eyebrow. “From what I have seen of him, I am sure it's a good story.”

“When I was street racing...” Zoro spoke slowly, carefully picking his words as he did so. He had told Sanji he raced before his accident, but since then he was supposed to be a straight laced professional. And until recently, Zoro had been. “I met Luffy one night perched on the top of a car with the man who ran the races. I ended up bringing the kid home one night and meeting Ace. Well, actually Ace kicked my ass. Was pretty humiliating to be honest, but I was sixteen and thought I knew everything. Ya know, cause I do.”

“Ace looks like he could kick anyone's ass.” Sanji chomped down on his gum. “I have seen videos of him. He's an intense fighter. Will be pretty cool to see him in the ring tonight. Which,” Turning Sanji pulled an envelope from the side of the fridge. Holding it up, Zoro noticed his name was written on it in a frilly script. Must have been the cook's. “These are for you. Perks to dating the amazing rookie.” He gave a toothy grin as Zoro rolled his eyes.

“Tickets to your matches I take it?” Zoro opened the envelope to find several tickets inside just as he had thought. He wasn't going to have much else to do pretty soon with the photo opts ending, so going and watching the man kick some other guy in the face for the night was a good way to pass the time. “Thanks.”

Sanji took the gum from his mouth and dropped it in the trash can at the edge of the counter. “Come on, let's head to the living room. If this really is going to take a while, there is no point in standing here.” Grabbing at Zoro's hand, the racer dropped the envelope onto the counter as the blond pulled him down the hall. If there was one thing Zoro could say about the blond kick boxer it was that he wasn't shy. The racer barely got a chance to look at the couch that was in the room before the blond kicked his feet out from under him and pushed him over the arm, where he fell against the cushions with an 'oof.'

His knees still dangling over the edge, Sanji climbed over him, sinking his thin frame into the space at his bent waist as Zoro sat up on his elbows. He could feel the muscles of the cook's thighs against his sides as the blond settled onto his stomach. “What the fuck cook?”

“Oh shut up. I am not gonna deal with this clippy attitude of yours anymore.”

“Wha...clippy? Is that even a word?”

“Is now.” Sanji snarled, grabbing Zoro's shirt and crushing his mouth against the racer. It took him a second to fully process what was happening before Zoro responded, settling back against the cushions again, his hands coming up to the bar tender's back. Sanji moved with him, never breaking the kiss. In fact he deepened it, tilting his head slightly to the side as Zoro settled against the cushions, biting at his lip.

“Hey...” The racer started, but even just opening his mouth that little bit was the opening Sanji was looking for and he gripped Zoro's shirt tighter as his tongue invaded the racer's mouth. He met Sanji with vigor, groaning as the two muscles slid against each other, fighting in the green haired man's own mouth. Moving his feet, Zoro pushed against the side arm of the couch, sliding up the cushions, breaking the kiss and causing Sanji to turn his head in question. “Should we...”

“It's my house marimo.” Sanji sat back, now resting against Zoro's thighs. Light fingers loosened their grip and trailed lightly over the fabric of his shirt till Sanji came to the hem of Zoro's jeans. One finger dipped under the material, stroking lightly at the start of the trail of hair there. Zoro swallowed once, searching the lidded look of the cook seated in his lap. “And it's lunch hour. There will be no interruptions in that's what you are worried about.”

“I'm not worried.” He snapped, eyes flicking from the blond's face to his hand. “It's just...” he flicked his eyes to the coffee table. “Your dad's a bit nuts.”

“Yeah, he has that effect on people.” Sanji wasn't impressed as he busied himself with the button on Zoro's pants. “Don't worry about him. He's just a crazy old man.”

Zoro sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as the cook's hand slipped past the undone button to grab a hold of him. It registered in his head that he hadn't even begun to be aroused. A situation the smaller man was quickly changing. He raised an eyebrow at Zoro as he let out a choked pant, head dropping to the cushions once more. “He...” Zoro started, swallowing as it was quickly becoming way too cramped in his pants with not only the blond's hand, but his rapidly hardening length. “He threatened me with an eggplant.”

All movement stopped as Sanji clicked his tongue and sighed. “Yeah. Just...just ignore him.” The mumble of 'shitty old man' wasn't lost on Zoro but whatever Sanji said after that was as the weight of his body shifted and he heard his zipper come undone. The cook's hand wrapped tight around him, all the blood in the racer's body quickly running south to thump against the long fingers.

And they were warm against his own heating flesh. Smooth, soft almost, Zoro realized. Nothing like his own calloused fingers and the difference was beyond comparison. It kind of made sense if he thought about it, which honestly, was getting harder by the second. No pun intended there either, even if the statement were true. Sanji was a cook and a kick boxer. The blond had probably never really done much more with his hands than get them covered in whatever food he was working with.

Zoro was covered in grease constantly. Hell even on a good day, the small lines in his hands seemed to be permanently darkened. Fast Orange was his best friend and just thinking about the soap, he could feel the sand like grit scrubbing at his hands as the whitish orange suds turned black from whatever bike he had been working on that day. Rough was the simple word that came to mind when it concerned his own hands and right now they were gripping at Sanji's couch cushions with everything he had.

Hot breath in his ear dragged him back as a tight grip held his arousal, a thumb slowly circling near the slit. “I said 'sit up' you shitty useless bastard.”

Move? Sanji wanted him to move, but why? That slow deliberate movement was amazing, almost mind numbing in its simplicity and the blond wanted him to move away from it? Hell, move at all? With a low groan, Zoro sat up, letting Sanji push his leg off the couch as he slipped to the floor. In his haze, Zoro knew where this was going as he shuffled his shoulders against the back of the couch, one hand weakly helping the kick boxer lower his pants. But even as his brain rushed to catch up with his libido, a small whine made it's way past his bit lip as those warm fingers left him.

Smooth palm heels drifted over his hips and up under his shirt, letting the cool air seep into the hard length of Zoro's erection. Cracking his eyes, his attention quickly went to Sanji's face. The blond's own eyes were lidded as he focused on the way the fabric of the racer's shirt bunched over his wrists. As the cook bowed his head, Zoro watched the time it took for Sanji to rip his eyes away from his chest to focus on the cock dangerously close to his mouth now. The ends of the blond's fucked up fringe tickled against his abs, making the muscles jump.

Fingers splayed, they trailed slowly back down the racer's chest and stomach, taking in each and every dip and curve of muscle as the bartender's hot breath ghosted over him, making it painfully obvious to Zoro that he was already beginning to leak pre-cum, the cold bead a stark contrast to the rest of his heated head.

And then it all melted together and Zoro was pretty sure he was going to cum right then. His head fell back against the back of the couch with a low groan, everything but the heat of the mouth on his pulsing flesh vanishing as his eyes slid closed again. The warmth that flowed over him from the blond's mouth and tongue rivaled the feeling of the racer burying himself into the lithe body during sex. It was fantastic. Beyond fantastic. Yeah, sure, he had gotten head before, but just the simple action of Sanji taking him into his mouth brought forth a twisting to his gut that was different than every time before.

He could feel his own pulse against the flat of Sanji's tongue as he sucked lightly at him, working his way towards the base of his shaft. This guy was something else. Every fucking time they got together, the blond was surprising him again. The tip of the cook's nose nuzzled into the curls of his pubic hair as the man paused, one hand sliding over the edge of the scar near his hip. The nerves danced, distracting Zoro for just an instant as he felt the tongue press harder against the vein on the underside.

Then Sanji swallowed.

Zoro couldn't identify the noise that Sanji made when his hips jerked up of their own accord, but he could sympathize with what it had meant for the blond. He had been there, on that receiving end of unwanted contact and didn't blame him when he pulled back a bit. The warmth of his mouth left him to be replaced by a wet cold as the cool air stung as his hardened flesh, only to be quickly replaced by the palm of a hand, fingers wrapping tightly around him. It had to be the cook's right hand as fingers still licked at his hip and scar.

His own breath was coming in short pants now as Sanji pulled away, only to follow every move with his spit slicked palm till just the sensitive head of his arousal was still sunk into the engulfing heat of the cook's mouth. With a slight twist, the hand moved again, sliding back towards the base, thumb and index finger keeping a tight grip as the other fingers pulled away to splay across Zoro's flesh. Better prepared now, Sanji kept the unwilling jerk of his hips in place as Zoro tried once again to get the wet heat of the blond's mouth to envelop his length.

Hands moved, paused, then finally fell into blond hair, curling into the strands as Sanji dipped his head again, starting to quicken his repeating movements. The racer wasn't sure what to focus on. The hand at his hip or the one on his shaft. The heat of the blond's mouth as he pulled away, just to blanket him once more or the growing need in his stomach, quickly sinking to pool near his balls. The fingers dancing along the edge of his scar were another issue. The nerve endings weren't quite as sensitive there having to deal with the rub of his pants most of the time, but even like his chest, there were days where wearing clothes was difficult, the need to itch at the marred flesh biting into every thought he had.

The smooth pads of the cook's fingers, moving in slow circles was making that itch build and while one hand gripped tighter into the kick boxer's hair, twinning around the light strands, the other hand snapped out to grab as Sanji's wrist. “Stah...” He panted out half the word, swallowing before he could finish. The cook didn't listen entirely though, twisting his wrist free of the loose grip and reversing it, fingers instead moving to lick at the underside of Zoro's wrist.

The back of his hand fell against the couch as Sanji hummed a small response to him, tilting his head into the pull on his hair. His whole body jerked at that and Zoro groaned again, rolling his head slightly to one side and cracking an eye. Sanji was fucking gorgeous! And he felt the heavy twitch of his arousal as that mouth slid down his length again. The blond's eyes were closed as he rested easily on his own knees, Zoro's pants just far enough down to let this entire encounter happen.

His grip loosened, the palm of his hand sliding through the hair to rest closer to the back of the bartender's head. He couldn't see much of his own member between the cook's hand and mouth, not that Zoro was really focusing on that. He was aware though that his vision was slightly blurring as he watched the cook's mouth work, the tip of his tongue darting out to bury into his slit as the cook pulled completely away for a moment.

Blue eyes flicked up to his then and Sanji smirked at the whimpering moan Zoro let out. He could be embarrassed about it later. Right now Zoro just needed to feel the searing heat of the other man's body on him again. He pulled his hand forward, cupping the back of Sanji's head in a feeble attempt to make the other man understand that right now was _not_ the appropriate time to stop. Words had obviously failed him and he was left with simple actions. A curled eyebrow raised slowly as the racer felt the slick palm move along his length slowly, the cook's thumb mimicking the action the brilliant tongue had just preformed.

Then under a mess of blond hair, the gaze vanished as the gasp left the racer's mouth, hips thrusting up into the heat of the cook's mouth once more. The blond groaned at that, but it sounded more pleased than annoyed and if the vibrations didn't go right to the pooled heat in his groin, than the sound certainly did. Zoro's body snapped forwards as he dropped his forehead to the top of Sanji's head, a choked gasp coming from his open mouth as he screwed his eyes shut.

The hand holding his wrist tightened it's grip severely as the hand that was on his length grabbed at his hip to keep him still. He could feel the small bobbing movements against his forehead as the cook sucked him dry, finally pulling away with a small popping sound. He hissed at the movement, Zoro's oversensitive flesh giving him one last jolt. Sanji didn't move, just shifted his forearms to Zoro's knees as the green haired man still gripped blond hair. He swallowed again, trying to calm his panting breath, eyes still closed.

“Hey, marimo,” The cook's husky voice made it through to him as Zoro hummed an answer at him. “I need a drink.” The couch was black leather the racer realized, opening his eyes. Sitting back, still dazed, Zoro watched Sanji stand, finger tips not leaving his knees till the last possible second. The green haired man watched him go, walking away and leaving him there on the couch like he hadn't just had a fucking dick in his mouth. It was a lewd point though as Zoro was pretty sure that had been one of the best damned blow jobs of his fucking life.

 

* * *

 

The look the kid behind the window gave Zoro was amusing at best. Dull and bored expression, he raised an eyebrow till it reached just under the hat that read _Galley~La Arena_ taking the three tickets the racer slid under the plexiglass window, allowing them entrance into the fight. They really must have been a sight to behold. Luffy was perched on the racer's shoulders, hat tilted back as he scanned the crowd. His right hand was laced with Sanji's as the blond finished off his cigarette, conversing with the dark haired man like nothing was amiss. Eyes flicking from Zoro's to the thin slips of paper, his eyes widened slightly and he grabbed at a walkie-talkie next to him. “Front ticket booth to Security.”

There was a small beep a second later. _“Go ahead.”_

“I have VIP passes here. Dock One. They will need an escort.”

A second beep. _“Copy that.”_

Zoro returned his free hand to Luffy's leg as the stupid kid behind the counter pointed off to the side. “Some one will be right along to get you Mister...”

“Roronoa.” He said, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as the kid paled, flicking his eyes from himself to Luffy and lastly Sanji. “And thanks.” With a swallow, the kids nodded and the three moved towards the area near a metal door.

“Ah, I see food!” Luffy whined, kicking Zoro in the chest with his heel. The racer smacked his shin in retaliation, not that it did any good. If anything it made it worse as he simply laughed, ruffling Zoro's hair. He sighed, rolling his eyes. Luffy was a lost cause. Just better to roll with whatever he planned on doing.

“You don't want to eat that crap Luffy.” Sanji frowned, standing on his toes to see where the younger man was pointing, scanning over heads till he saw the large wall covered in obnoxious lettering, highlighting the food court. “It's all processed and unhealthy. Wait till after the fight and I can cook you something.”

“Can you make me meat?” He leaned forwards, hand in Zoro's hair. The racer snarled at this, shaking his head to dislodge the hand.

“Uh, sure.” Sanji shook his head, casting a sidelong glance at Zoro as Luffy grinned at him, showing off his teeth. The door near them opened, with the familiar face of one of the security crew, the black shirt with the word _security_ giving him away.

The blond flicked dark sunglasses up, raising an eyebrow at Luffy from his throne like perch. “Uh, what the hell?”

“Oh hey Helmeppo!” He leaned forwards, shifting Zoro's balance and the green haired man stumbled once before catching himself. Luffy gripped tighter onto his friend while both blonds stood watching in horror. “Zoro! Be careful!”

“Stop moving then Luffy! Or you're getting down!” Zoro snapped, walking through the doorway Helmeppo was holding open. “It's not easy carrying you around when you insist on moving like the damned monkey you are.”

“They always like this?” Sanji asked the security guard as he slipped past into the hallway beyond the clamber of the front area.

“No,” the man frowned. “This is quiet. You should see them when Fire Fist is here.” Closing the door, the small group started down the hallway. Ahead of them, Zoro and Luffy were laughing and carrying on, purposely yelling so their voices echoed down the long corridor. Luffy dropped off the back of Zoro's shoulders, pushing him against the wall. There was a loud smack, combined with the younger man's laugh as Zoro's hand hit the wall. With a growl, Zoro tackled Luffy, knocking them both to the ground. “And this is usually where Ace jumps on them screaming 'pig pile.' Must be nice to not have a care in the world for what others think of you.”

“I have just discovered they are all like five, but in the bodies of adults.” Sanji muttered as he watched his boyfriend roll around on the red carpet with the MMA fighter's younger brother. The strawhat went flying and the cook was pretty sure they were going to get rug burns if the way Luffy's knees slid across the floor was anything to go by.

Completely unphased by the entire ordeal, Helmeppo stepped over them, getting tripped up in the process, walking a few more feet before opening a door. “You guys are in here. I will make sure everything is brought down to you.”

Luffy popped up right in the man's face and Sanji stopped in his tracks, wondering just how in the hell he got from the floor behind him to be in the security guard’s face. Looking over his shoulder as Luffy excitedly cried: “Will you bring meat?!” Sanji watched as Zoro stood up, dusting off his pants like nothing had ever happened.

“How...” he stopped, shaking his head as the other man grinned at him, flashing his teeth and running a hand through his hair.

“You get used to Luffy. He is like this all the time. Monkey really fits him for a last name.”

“But Ace's last name is Portgas.” Sanji let Zoro push him into the room, Luffy already taking over the low couch that sat against a wall. The private booth was covered in a dark gray carpet from floor to ceiling, with the couch, and a few cushioned chairs. The front was wide open, with a low wall, giving a direct line to the ring. All of a sudden a voice reached them and Sanji found the several small speakers littered about the room.

It was Law's voice over them as he spoke to a ref from the ring and as Zoro flopped down into one of the chairs, like this wasn't a big deal, Sanji realized just how good the seats to the tickets Ace and himself had gotten for everyone were. This VIP service was intense. He could hear every droned word come from the doctor's mouth as he made comments on the protective wrap on the metal cage around the ring, the bounce in the floor and the annoying habit of saying 'ya' after _everything._

“Ace is adopted.” Luffy was grinning at him upside down from his position on the couch, head hanging close to the floor, one hand holding his hat on his head. “Pretty cool huh?”

Sanji sat down in the chair next to Zoro as the man fiddled with his phone. “Franky says that he, Nami, Usopp and Kaya are in the next booth. That means...”

He was interrupted as the door slammed open. “Oh look,” Zoro grit his teeth at the voice as Sanji turned to look around the side of the chair and Luffy sat bolt upright on the couch. “If it isn't three of the cutest guys I know.”

“Perona...” Zoro rolled his eyes, slumping down in his chair. He watched, unamused as Sanji bounded up from his chair, offering it to the pink haired annoyance with a slight bow. Honestly. Where in the hell did the cook get off treating her like she was some sort of delicate flower? Did he _really_ just say that to her? If only the bar tender honestly knew about his racing partner. Perona had about as much grease on her hands during the day as he did sometimes.

He shuddered, the movement rocking his whole body. His booted feet hit the floor as thoughts of that afternoon shot into his head. Zoro shook his head, letting a deep breath out through his nose as he scrubbed at his face with a hand. “Oh, Zoro!” Perona smacked his arm from where she now sat next to him. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“If only you knew.” He grumbled, flicking his attention to her as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. Luffy was sitting cross legged on the couch now, hands wrapped around his ankles as his back was straight. “Let's rearrange the room a bit guys so we can move the couch.” Getting up, Luffy bounded off the couch to help. Perona got up as well, leaving Sanji to once again gap at the people around him.

Was he really the only one here who even pretended to be an adult? Perona took over moving the chairs to the side and the blond instantly jumped in to take over, her directing him and making comments about how cute he was the entire time. Zoro yelled at her for it, so Sanji yelled at the marimo for snapping at a lady, to which Luffy laughed as Zoro muttered under his breath.

By the time they got the room arranged so that the two chairs and the couch were all lined up facing the open wall and the ring there was a knock at the door. Luffy bounded over to it and threw it open. “Food!” He called pulling not only the cart, but poor Helmeppo in as well.

“Ah, man guys.” He dropped his shoulders with a sigh. “Oh, hey Perona. You moved all this stuff again?”

“I don't know why you just don't leave this room like this.” Luffy said around a mouthful of food. “This is the same room you always put us in and we always move it around.”

“Yes for Ace's fights. This isn't _your_ private room Luffy.” The security guard crossed his arms with a sigh. “Just put it back before you leave. And no, Zoro, before you even open your mouth, there is no alcohol. I can't bring it till you turn twenty-one. I don't know why you always ask. I always give you the same answer.”

With a frown, Zoro sat down on the couch, waving an arm. “Whatever, I got about a month anyways.” The man didn't even answer, just sighed and left the room, closing the door behind himself with a slam. The racer leaned back against the couch, crossing his legs at the ankles and throwing his hands behind his head. “So, who's he fighting?”

“Lucci.” Luffy growled out the name around a mouthful of food as he dragged the cart over to the chairs.

“They put two fighters like Ace and Lucci together?” Sanji looked over the cart of food, shrugging at its contents. It wasn't the best stuff in the world, but it by far passed the swill at the food counters. He supposed he could let everyone eat it. “Why would they do that?”

“The same reason you are fighting Kaku your first match.” The racer rolled his eyes. “Ya know, for someone who is involved in this shit, you know nothing, stupid cook.”

“I know what's going on!” The bartender snapped, balling his fists. “I also know _why_ that match was set up.”

“Last year's champ gonna put you in your place?” Perona snickered as she picked at some of the fruit on the tray with Luffy. “I have to see that.”

“You wish.” Sanji sat on the couch with Zoro. The racer arched an eyebrow at him as the blond crossed his arms, obviously pouting. “I will kick his ass and that's the way it will go.”

“You are such a moron.” Zoro playfully pushed Sanji in the shoulder, knocking the cook into the side of the couch. The bartender retaliated by kicking the racer in the stomach, much to the delight of Perona and Luffy. They goofed around for a while longer, Zoro enjoying the fact that the blond was beginning to loosen up and actually wrestle with him and Luffy. Perona was giggling the whole time, snapping photos that for once Zoro could have cared less about. Even when his phone started vibrating like crazy in his pocket as the pictures made it online, he was more concerned with pinning Sanji to the floor, smushing his face into the carpet.

Some muffled thumps through the speakers cut all bickering and roughhousing and the four sat straight in their seats as the voice came through the speakers. _“The start of our event will begin after the introductions of our two fighters! Ladies and Gentleman; I welcome you to the Galley~La Arena! We have several great matches for you tonight! Our final match being between our Heavy Weight Champion Jimbe and Arlong the Shark! The title is_ not _on the line tonight! Our first match though, as I am sure you all know by now, is between two great fighters!”_

The announcer standing in the middle of the ring paused, pulling the wireless mic away from his face with a huge grin as the crowd around went wild with cheers and screams of “Fire Fist” and “Assassin.” Taking a deep breath, waiting for the roars to calm slightly, he continued: _“That's right, our very own Fire Fist Ace against Lucci the Assassin!”_ Turning, he held an arm out towards Law as the doctor walked up into the ring.

He was wearing a dark T-shirt with the word _medic_ across the front and back, his characteristic blue jeans and his fucking stupid hat. Zoro rolled his eyes as Sanji groaned and Luffy laughed. _“Our resident doctor Trafalgar Law will be overseeing the fights and all calls made by him concerning the condition of the fighters will be final. Thanks Law.”_ With a nod, the man retreated, his bare feet making his steps noiseless as he left the ring.

“ _Now,”_ The announcer continued, pausing for dramatics as the lights lowered, singling in one a point at the far end of the arena. There were loud thunks as the white spot light was accompanied by a red, yellow and orange, the three of them madly waving about the crowd. From his seat, Luffy began jumping up and down, barely containing himself. “ _It is my extreme pleasure to introduce to you a man from humble beginnings! He runs the local gym, while family is overseas and is just an all around good guy. Firrrrreee Fist Ace!”_ With a sweeping arm, the announcer stepped back towards the side of the ring.

Luffy jumped from his chair, gripping onto the side of the short wall, leaning over it as he shouted out his brother's name along with the rest of the arena. Zoro and Perona joined in, although not quite as loud as the fighter's little brother and even Sanji let out a few yells.

Ace played it up, jumping around in the isle leading to the ring, grappling hold of Law as he passed him before climbing into the caged ring and grinning at the announcer as he bounced on his toes in the corner of the octagon shaped space. He ran a taped hand back through his hair, shaking it out as he peered off into the darkened crowd. He made jeering faces, sticking his tongue out at the crowd and shrugging his shoulders as they announced Lucci, playing to the crowd with wordless motions that he wasn't worried and would kick his fellow MMA fighter's ass.

Lucci walked into the ring, arms crossed, raising an eyebrow to Ace, ignoring everything else around him. He scowled behind his goatee as Ace laughed and danced about, continuing to wave his arms, encouraging the roar of the crowd. “He's such a nut!” Perona was standing next to Luffy as the two yelled and hollered from the wall.

The announcer stepped back to the center of the ring, now accompanied with Law and the ref. There was a muffled conversation between the five men, the ref pointing to both fighters and Law, before Ace and Lucci shook hands and returned to opposite corners of the ring. Exiting the gate, Law hauled himself easily up the side of the cage, leaning over the top to watch the fight from his over head view. The announcer moved to a seat near a table, settling the mic into a holder. The ref pointed to each man at the same time, swinging his arms in towards the center point of the ring and as his hands came together in a loud smack, he jumped back, the bell sounding for the fight to begin.

Both men lunged from their corners, meeting with force in the middle of the ring. Lucci swung and Ace ducked to the side, grappling onto his shoulders and kneeing him in the side. With a grunt, the taller man took the hit as he wrapped an arm around Ace's waist, dropping the two men to the floor. Sitting back, he brought a fist back, slamming it to the mat as Ace moved away from the hit at the last second, countering with a swing towards Lucci's cheek that the man blocked easily.

“Ace!” Luffy cupped his hands around his mouth as he yelled to his brother. Not that Ace could hear him or was even paying attention, but the dark haired man was just supporting his older brother anyways. There was a crack that sounded through the speakers, ringing around the small room as Fire Fist landed a lucky hit against a cheek, taking the momentary daze of Lucci's to flip them over.

Zoro jumped up, slamming his hands against the rail next to Perona with a yell as the sound of Lucci's head smacking off the mat sounded in the room. Ace pulled a fist back as he rolled over, using his body's momentum to swing the hit down against the same spot in the other man's jaw as he had done just a moment before.

Portgas jumped back, rising to his feet as Lucci's body went wimp under him. Law landed in the ring with the ref as a bell sounded loudly. Sliding on his knees, Law looked Lucci over for a moment before shooting a glare at Ace, who simply shrugged.

“Did he fucking knock him out?!” Zoro laughed as he leaned forwards against the wall, joining Luffy in teetering along the edge.

“Looks like it.” The pink haired racer nodded with a giggle. “That was fast!”

“They don't call my brother Fire Fist for nothing!” Luffy took a deep breath, yelling out his brother's name once more. Sanji stayed seated as he watched Law's arm shoot out, snapping his fingers and waving a hand back towards himself. One other guy, with a hat pulled low over his eyes and a similar shirt to Law's, came jumping up the stairs and through the cage door. The doctor rummaged through the bag for a moment before he pulled something out, swiping it under the unconscious fighter's nose.

Lucci snapped awake as the other man went over to Ace, who was grinning and nodding at him enthusiastically. The blond watched quietly compared to the others as the fighter sat up, shaking his head slightly as Law crouched over him, turning his head one way then the other. “Round one goes to Ace.” Luffy's voice was suddenly serious as the three at the wall calmed down as Lucci stood up. Law grabbed his bag, spoke to the ref and both medics left the ring.

“TKO Luffy; duh.” Perona stuck her tongue out at him. “You should text Law. See what he thinks on who is gonna win.”

“Why?” Luffy wrinkled his nose as the racer. Adjusting his hat, he stood back up straight, arms out over his head as the bell for round two sounded through the speakers. “We all know who's winning.”

“Ace looks fine.” Sitting back on the couch, Zoro grinned at Sanji. “That was awesome.”

“You better get this excited at my fights.” Sanji grumbled at him, stuffing a hand in his pocket for his gum. “I really want a smoke.”

“Getting noodgy?” Zoro bumped his shoulder into the blond's.

“Noodgy?” Sanji raised an eyebrow and nodded. “This is great and all; really. But this has never been my thing. Anybody can hit anybody in the face. It's a refined class that can kick you in the face.” Sanji chomped down on his gum, shoving his hand and the crumpled pack back in his pocket.

“Let's go get you a cigarette.” Standing, Zoro headed for the door, pulling it open. “Hey Luffy we are going for a smoke break for the cook over here. And to get that box of onigiri for you guys. He can't take people hitting each other in the face.”

“You made onigiri?” Luffy snapped his attention to the two men for just a second before going back to the fight. “Sweet!”

“I didn't say that!” Sanji barked, smacking the racer in the shoulder with the back of his hand.

“See?” With a grin, the green haired man slipped out the door behind the bar tender.


	16. Chapter 16

 

It had started as a stupid joke. Zoro giving Sanji shit on their way back towards the front doors of the arena for the cook's cigarette. It became a serious bet when the kick boxer did just that, turning on Zoro with a round house that the racer only just barely caught before a shoe heel connected with his gut.

It was another two days before the terms were finally agreed upon. If you could even call it an agreement.

The piece of paper hung under a magnet on the fridge in Zoro's and Franky apartment with the quickly scrawled words that the shit cook was going to lose his match with Kaku. If he did, and he would, he had to shave off that thing he thought passed as a goatee and have to dress as whatever Zoro wanted him to be for the Halloween party at the end of the month.

This was countered with the fact that when Sanji did win, cause he would, ya know, since he was Blackleg Sanji after all; grass for brains had to grow some sort of facial hair just to prove that it would match his fucked up hair and face and he would have to be the kick boxer's little wench for the night of the party as well.

“What are you guys; three?” Franky had sighed and rolled his eyes as the two stood forehead to forehead in the lounge area of the garage, yelling at each other over the exact terms of their bet. In the end, the mechanic had wandered off leaving the two to their own. The older man wouldn't say the argument had ended badly, even though they would need a new coffee table. Sanji had even offered to buy it since it had been his heel that had gone through it.

No, Franky would say it ended fairly well considering that when he came back from picking up some paperwork from Nami, the two were on the couch, oblivious to anything else around them. Peeking over the back of the couch, finding the two men wrapped around each other, hungrily kissing, the only comment Franky had made was for them to _not_ have sex on the couch during business hours.

Zoro's head had snapped up, glaring at him as he turned and walked away, slamming the office door behind him. Even from the other side of the wall, he could hear the laughter of the blond.

So now Franky sat at the dining room table, quietly finishing his dinner as Zoro dashed about the apartment, freaking out. For someone who rarely cared about his appearance, watching him do so was quite comical. “You're not the main concern tonight, you know that right?” He said calmly as Zoro slammed his hands onto the door frame of the living room, leaning out to look at Franky.

“You don't know that! You saw how many people were at the banquet taking pictures and they knew who I was! Just think about it when the official unveiling of Blackleg happens!”

“They still haven't done that?”

“No!” Zoro snapped, turning back to look at Franky over his shoulder as he made his way towards the bathroom. “The plan was to do so tonight as he arrived at the arena. That's one reason it's so important to him.” There was a crash and Zoro swore, muttering under his breath as he no doubt put whatever it was he knocked down back.

“So, you don't really care?”

“Naw,” Zoro appeared at the table, sitting down with a deep breath. “Okay, I think I am good. I don't care honestly, but Sanji does and this means a lot to him, so I'm trying to be respectable.”

“You might want to button that shirt then.”

“Huh?” Zoro looked down at his chest, then quickly began to do the buttons of his shirt. The blond had a whole list of things for him to do tonight, including wearing that dress shirt he had gotten for their official date before hand. Sanji had actually said the look he had that night was fine, but no boots this time. “Where are my dress shoes?”

“Like I keep track of your shoes Zoro.” Franky took a drink of his cola, setting the glass bottle back on the table top as Zoro frowned and stood up again. Scrubbing at his hair, Zoro disappeared once more down the hall. Franky sighed. “They are in the closet by the bathroom.”

“Thanks!” The racer pulled them out as his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He gave a small yelp, pulling the item, smiling to himself as _shit cook_ came up across his screen top. Sliding it open as he padded back to the table, he set it down to read it as he pulled the shoes on. _Get your dumb ass down here. We are here!_

Standing, he grabbed his phone off the table and opened the door. “Have fun Zoro.”

“I plan on it. I have a bet to win!” With a laugh, he closed the door, jogging down the stairs and out the side door into the show room. He stopped in the parking lot, the glass door rattling closed behind him as he found Sanji, in a really freaking nice suit. Even nicer than the one he had been wearing the night of the banquet, a cigarette dangling from his lip. The blond was leaning back against the side of a white limo, the door open as he spoke to who Zoro could only assume was Nico Robin. With a grin, the racer moved over to the vehicle, raising an eye brow at the other man. “Going in style huh?”

“Not my idea.” Pulling a final drag off the butt, he crushed it against his shoe and pocketed the item. “Robin is insisting we make this a huge deal. As if keeping my name a secret hasn't been big enough. And I am fighting the champ from last year.” Sanji ducked into the car, sliding across the long seat as Zoro climbed in after him, closing the door.

“Good evening,” Robin said from the other side of the limo. She was wearing a black business skirt and a dark purple blouse under a black jacket. “I am really glad you decided to join us tonight Mister Roronoa.”

Sanji snorted at that. “He didn't have much of a choice. Pretty sure Franky still has his license plate.”

“Shut up!” Zoro snapped, leaning back in the seat and crossing his arms. Robin giggled behind her hand at the encounter between the two men. “Don't you hate this kind of attention cook? Drives me nuts.”

“I don't mind it.” Sanji shrugged. “You get used to it when you work in a business like my old man's. People are always asking to talk to the chef that prepared their meal. You get over the attention.”

“This is quite different though. We have been hyping Sanji up for several months now. To not make a grand entrance such as this would be a horrible way to end the entire exchange. And,” She smiled coyly, glancing between both men. “With the new addition of his famous motorcycle racer of a significant other...” she trailed off, flicking her eyes yet again to Zoro. “Wouldn't you agree?”

“I'm not famous.” Zoro snorted.

“Oh, quite the contrary. Your name alone carries much of Water Seven's sales. You, sir, are just as important to this as Sanji here is. There has already been hype about your new boyfriend anyways.”

“Yeah, thanks to Perona.” The racer rolled his eyes. “Nothing in my life is private.”

“You guys are a big deal after all.” Robin shifted in her seat slightly. “Do not worry though, all attention will be off of you as soon as Sanji gets out of the vehicle.” She waved a hand towards the blond. “If I may propose my plan. I would like you to get out of the car first Zoro, that will definitely cause heads to turn. Then, I will follow behind you and lastly, Sanji will exit.”

“But this isn't about me.” The racer frowned, leaning forwards slightly and crossing one leg over the other. Next to him, Sanji shifted a little closer.

He placed a hand on Zoro's leg. “Relax moss head. It will only be about you for about thirty seconds. All eyes will be on you...”

“Yay.” He gave a roll of his eyes.

“Then they will shift to Robin, which will cause confusion among the ranks and lastly me. People will begin to put two and two together as we slip away. Then Miss Robin has some sort of press plan in affect for after we walk inside.”

“So I'm a ploy tactic?”

“Exactly.” Robin smiled, much like she did the day they met at Water Seven. “We will not actually reveal who he is till the match. You attending a match with your boyfriend, though while big news, is nothing out of the ordinary. In fact you did so just the other day didn't you?”

“Well, yeah, but that was Ace's...” Zoro grumbled as Sanji cut him off. His voice was calm and slightly husky as he spoke.

“Just let Robin handle it. I have come to terms with the fact it's most likely best. Now,” Shifting some more, Sanji pulled out his phone, handing it to Robin. “Take a picture with me so I can post it before the fight. Robin if you would be so kind?”

“Of course,” she smirked, flicking through the screens of the man's phone till she pressed a button and held it up. “When ever you can get him to agree to smile Sanji.”

Zoro's scowl only deepened at that comment.

“Just one Zoro.” Sanji leaned on his shoulder slightly, turning his face towards Zoro's. “I won't even put it up unless you approve of it, okay?” Turning his head slightly to speak, the racer paused as Sanji kissed his cheek. He couldn't help the small smile he gave at the action, paling as he heard the snap of the cook's camera in the manager's hands. With a raised eyebrow she handed it back to the bar tender, who eagerly took it and flipped to his gallery. “It's not that bad Zoro.”

“No, I guess not.” Zoro shrugged as he looked the picture over quickly. “Okay, okay. You win.”

With a satisfied smirk, Sanji returned his phone to his breast pocket. The rest of the short ride went by quickly with idle conversation and more moss headed grumbling. Zoro glared out the window as the lights of Galley-La Arena slid across his view and he sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

“Hey,” Sanji grabbed his arm as Zoro reached for the door and he paused, turning back to look at his blond boyfriend. On the other side of the tinted glass, the racer could hear the yells and screams at who could be in the limo. Camera flashes were steadily blinking as the kick boxer swallowed. “Thanks.”

“For?” He raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

“Being here. Doing this.” Sanji said quietly, jumping when Robin cleared her throat.

“Out you go Zoro.”

“Alright. You owe me cook.” With a deep breath, Zoro opened the limo door.

The bright camera lights blinded him and he turned his head slightly in an attempt to see. People gasped and several news casters were in his face instantly, calling his name.

“ Roronoa! What brings you to a kick boxing match?!”

“Zoro! How do you feel about Fire Fist Ace's win the other night?!”

“Tell us about your boyfriend!”

Oh, that did the trick. Turning his gaze towards the young woman who called out to him, Zoro smirked. “Wouldn't you like to know.” He watched as the girl's eyes widened slightly as she began to ask a second question, but her attention was drawn at the call of Robin's name. A hand looped through his arm and Zoro turned to see Robin give that coy smile once more as voices began to scream at her instead. Some one asked why she had arrived with Zoro and she waved the question away with a small laugh.

Lastly Sanji exited the limo and out of the corner of his eye Zoro caught the graceful arc of his body as he stood and he couldn't help the small noise he made. Robin caught it, smacking his forearm playfully before letting go and moving off to the side to answer questions about her mysterious kick boxer.

The blond stopped on his left, looking over to Zoro with a smug grin as they started down the walk way towards the front doors of the large arena. Camera still flashed, taking pictures of the two men, several yelling questions around. Things about when they had started dating and what had happened to Kamakiri. Zoro was already pulling open the door, Sanji stepping inside when some one put two and two together. Their voice rang out over the crowd as the door effectively closed behind them, cutting off any chance of getting more pictures. “Roronoa Zoro is dating Blackleg Sanji?!”

Helmeppo was at their side instantly, dragging them off to the side and down a side hallway that Zoro only ever remembered going down once. Ace and Luffy had been with him at the time, but he hadn't really been paying attention either. “I will take you to the locker room after we drop Zoro at his seat, okay Sanji?” Turning a corner, they stepped onto the carpet of a different hall.

“Yep.” The blond's laugh echoed down the hall they had walked not a few days before.

“What are you laughing at?” Zoro asked, glancing over to him.

“That one person got it as we walked in. I don't know, it just strikes me funny is all.”

“You're so weird cook.”

“Yeah yeah,” Sanji paused as the security guard opened the door to a room. “Well, we part here moss for brains.” He grinned at the green haired man as he spoke. “I would have you wish me luck, but you want me to lose.”

“I don't want you to lose,” Zoro commented offhandedly. “I want you to lose the bet. There is a difference.”

“In this case, no there isn't you jerk!” Zoro snorted at the kick boxer's heated reply, leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

“Good luck okay?” He murmured as he stayed close to Sanji. “I could really care less about the bet, although I will hold you to it.”

Sanji grabbed a hold of Zoro's dress shirt, keeping him close as he searched the man's face for a second. He pulled the racer in for a quick kiss, before shoving him back slightly. “I won't lose this fight and I won't lose this bet Roronoa. You watch.”

“Oh, believe me, I will be watching Sanji.” With a chuckle, the green haired racer ducked into the room, closing the door as Helmppo ushered the kick boxer down the hall. With a sigh and a hand through his hair, Zoro flopped down in one of the chairs, looking out to the ring below. Law was present once again and he could hear his low voice through the speakers, talking to his other medics about different scenarios and what to do if they come up.

Zoro's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, noticing a text from Usopp. _Oi! I know you are busy, but you got any blacks pants I can have for your costume? Perona and I are working on them tonight._

Zoro sighed, scratching at his head for a second. _Bottom drawer there should be a pair. Rooms a mess though._ Hitting send, the racer dropped his phone into his lap and closed his eyes as he listened to the medics in the ring.

When his phone went off again, he rolled his eyes at Usopp's reply of _When is your room not a mess. Got them btw, ty._

He didn't bother replying, setting the phone down again and being bored out of his mind. Sitting and waiting was so boring when you were by yourself. That was why he never came unless Luffy or someone was with him, hell even Perona was better than being alone.

Law had wandered off and the only thing to keep himself occupied was the growing number of noisy fans in the seats of the ring. The racer found his eyelids drooping, a nap would pass the time quickly. Zoro was pretty sure he would wake up as soon as he heard the annoyingly loud voice of the announcer...

The door opening caused him to jump in his seat, Robin peaking around the edge of the chair at hm before she took a seat on the couch. “Those news reporters and camera men are quite blood thirsty. I had to have security come rescue me.” She gave a sigh, crossing her legs as she leaned back against the couch. “Thank you Zoro. That went well.”

“Sure thing.” He gave a nod, sitting back up in his chair from where he had slouched down during his nap, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. “What time is it?”

“You fell asleep? In a place like this?” Robin raised an eyebrow at him curiously. “It's shortly before the first match. Sanji's isn't till the middle of the night since he will be fighting Kaku, it gives him more time.”

“I like Kaku, he's a good guy. He comes to the gym to train.” Yawning again, Zoro stretched his arms over his head.

“I heard of your little bet with my client.”

Zoro wasn't sure if the tone to Robin's voice was challenging, mocking or her just trying to get to know him better. She seemed to know whatever it was she wanted, despite what you wanted her to know. “I really don't expect him to lose if that's what you are asking me. But,” he turned to her, the woman's blue eyes watching him from under low bangs. “I have seen Kaku fight. I have seen him train. I know what the man is capable of.”

“And Sanji?” She leaned forwards slightly, hooking her hands around her crossed knee.

“I...I know him in different ways.” He looked away as he spoke and cursed himself for the small blush he knew crept over his face.

“Indeed.” Raising an eyebrow, she gave a knowing smile, once again leaning back against the couch. “Sanji and I have spoken about you before.”

“You have?” It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at the older woman.

“I can't have my star client dating some punk, now can I?” She motioned to Zoro's hair.

“Than I am sure he's told you it's natural then huh?” He couldn't help the bite to his words. This wouldn't be the first time someone mistook his weird hair as some attempt at being a rebel.

“I did my research on your....condition. Very interesting.” She mused quietly.

“It's not a 'condition.' It's genetics!” Zoro snapped, turning to Robin with lowered eyebrows. She smiled knowingly at him again and it was beginning to get on his nerves. He was pretty sure Sanji was capable of taking care of himself and didn't need Robin looking after him. Hell, Zoro knew Sanji could take care of himself. He was well aware of the power in those legs and despite fighting for show, the cook knew how to fight. His poor coffee table hadn't stood a chance.

Both Robin and his phones went off and as he reached for it, the door opened. It figured, there were four supposed seats to the private booth and Zoro should have known that someone else would end up being here. Having no desire to interact with whoever it was, he opened up his phone as the intruder spoke.

“Ah, Miss Nico, it's been a long time.”

Zoro froze. He knew that voice. Knew it extremely well. His phone screen darkened as he unwillingly remembered the different octaves he had been able to make the voice shift through. This was _not_ happening. Of all the things. Of all the people.

“Indeed.” He heard Robin's cold reply and could just picture her deep gaze staring at the newest addition to the room. The door closed with a soft click, but to Zoro it sounded louder than thunder.

“What brings you here? You're mystery fighter finally going to—” The voice dropped off as it rounded the chairs and Zoro looked up, finger tips pressed against his forehead. “Zoro?” His name came out in a mix of shock and horror. “What are you doing here?”

“Could ask you the same thing Kamakiri.” He shot back, glaring at the other man as he sat in the free chair next to him. His damned red tinted glasses sat perched on his nose, his dark eyes gazing at him from over them. He raised a curious eyebrow at Zoro, taking a deep breath to speak. “Save it.” Zoro raised a hand as if to wave off whatever the other man was going to say. “I don't want to hear it.”

Things fell quiet as the racer's ex snapped his jaw shut. Robin turned to her phone, rummaging around in her purse for a moment before pulling the item out. She gave a small gasp a moment later, followed by a little laugh. “Zoro, you should look at your phone.” She giggled again behind her hand, a slight upturn of her lips in a smile.

“Hmm?” Picking up his phone, Zoro lit up the screen, seeing the notification from the social media site they all used. Pulling up the item, he clicked on it and his screen shifted, bringing him to Sanji's page where the photo of him and the cook came up. It was a nice picture now that he took more time to look at it. Both were looking at Robin and thus the camera, a minute blush and smile on both their faces as Sanji had his lips pressed to his cheek. The caption read: _My moss head and me before the big match!_

He chuckled at that, clicking off the phone and turning to Robin; purposely turning his back to Kamakiri as he did so. “He always like this?”

“You tell me. I deal with Sanji on a more professional level. Not a...personal level.” The slight pause in her words had the sports news caster butting his nose back into the conversation and Zoro ground his teeth at the voice.

“Wait...as in Blackleg Sanji?! That mystery rookie? The news just blew up about him. You know him?” The tone was mocking, a slight laugh to his words as Zoro turned to the other man. “Yeah right.”

“Yeah. I do. Problem?” He kept his answers short with a clip, looking back at him over his shoulder. Narrowing his eyes at his ex, Zoro spit out the words. “Why are you here again?”

“Didn't Ace fight on Wednesday?” The sports reporter shot back. “I am here, if you must know, to watch my cousin. You, though, have no reason to be here.”

“I have every reason to be here, you bastard!” Zoro snapped, his anger getting the better of him. He was still pretty pissed about the way he had dumped him, even if it had ended with Sanji entering his life. There had been no need to fucking end things the way he had. The bastard hadn't even given Zoro a chance to explain. Granted he was kinda drunk at the time, but Kamakiri hadn't known that.

“How?!” Kiri snapped back, leaning over the arm of his chair and into Zoro's space. Behind him, Robin gasped, but stayed quiet. Zoro wasn't sure if she knew his and Kiri's history or not. Not that it mattered anyways.

“Sanji! Who else?!” He turned and leaned forwards into the other man's face, realizing just how close they were getting. The racer paused, but didn't back away. He never backed away from a fight before, he most certainty wasn't going to start now.

Kamakiri laughed. Openly laughed in Zoro's face and he gripped at the arm of the chair as to not hit the other man. “Yeah, I don't believe it. There is no way someone like you could know some one like him.”

“And what is _that_ supposed to mean?” Zoro bit the words out, the insult smacking him in the face rather harshly. “I know you, don't I? And Ace.”

“Cause I approached you.” He shot back, a smirk crossing his face as he tilted his head to stare at Zoro over his glasses. “And you only know Ace because of his punk little brother and your illegal street racing.”

“Zoro...” Robin spoke quietly as the racer tensed to lunge for the other man. He was going places and bringing up shit that had nothing to do with this situation and Zoro wasn't going to sit still about it.

“Sanji and I happen to be dating.” He snapped instead and Zoro stopped after he said it. He really didn't know why he had just spit the words out, but it seemed to be the right thing to say. To turn the conversation back towards a place he would rather have it. Not that he wanted to be having it at all, but if he had to be talking to Kamakiri, Zoro would rather it be about present things and not his past. Zoro also knew it wouldn't be long now anyways before all the connections were made and he was pretty sure some badly photo shopped pictures of him and the kick boxer were going to be the new newspapers head lines.

The news reporter shook his head in disbelief, as if the words didn't quite sink into his thick head the right way. “Prove! It!” He sneered the challenge out at Zoro, each word pointed and dripping with malice.

“Oh. Oh!” Zoro nodded wildly as he spoke. Taking a deep breath, his voice surprisingly calm as he spoke the words, a slight nod of his head. “It's quite the interesting story really! It all started when the _asshole_ I was dating decided to dump me over the phone at the annual banquet!”

Robin's gasped “oh my” was vaguely heard behind him as Kiri nodded slowly with a swallow, sitting back in his chair. His fingers drummed against the arms calmly.

“Okay. I deserve that.” He said quietly.

“Damn fucking right you do!” The racer snapped at him. “Who does that?!”

Kiri simply shrugged. “You don't know what it's like to be on my side of it. I woke up to my phone going nuts. All the headlines screaming how you had been in a crash and were dead.”

“No, you're wrong.” Zoro's voice shook slightly at this. Waking up in the hospital with Franky looming over him to tell him his sister was dead. Only it was no mistake. There was no chance at calling her phone and getting her to answer. She was gone. “I do know, that's the problem. You're nothing but a selfish jerk.”

“Probably.” Kamakiri spoke calmly, shrugging as he looked out over the ring. “I still don't believe it. There is no way. He wasn't even at the banquet.”

“He was.” Zoro said, leaning back in his chair heavily and crossing his arms. He grabbed his phone off the floor where it had fallen out of his lap, pulling up the picture once more and shoving his phone in his ex's face. “See? This was taken just a bit ago by Robin. Right Robin?”

“Indeed.” She nodded briefly, not entirely liking being dragged into the conversation again, but willing to back Zoro up if need be.

Kiri's eyes searched the photo for a moment before he flicked his eyes away, a look of defeat marring his expression. “You're...happy with him?”

“Yes.” Zoro nodded firmly, an air of finality in his words. The other man swallowed once, nodding as he opened his mouth to speak, the crackling of the speakers cutting him off as the announcer started his typical spiel of the events of the night.

Apparently Kiri's cousin was the first fight and instantly Zoro wanted him to lose and couldn't wait to see his blond wipe the fucking floor with him as some point later on. He would have to remind Sanji to make sure he kicked him in the face once for him. Rules or no rules, the guy probably deserved it. Or maybe he should just track Kamakiri down after the fights and have Sanji kick _him_ in the face... Yeah; Zoro liked that plan more.

If the racer had to be unbiased and looked at the fight for what it was and pretend to be an adult about it, he guessed the man, Braham, was his name, was an okay fighter; but right now he would rather cross his arms, be childish and pout. Also arguing with anything and everything that the sports reporter said was bliss. It only fueled him further when he argued a call Law made about a split to the jaw that called for a time out and patch up.

All things considered, Zoro was having a good time. He was getting to piss off an ex and rub the current boyfriend in said ex's face. All the while the new boyfriend’s manager laughed evilly behind him, silently egging him on and doing more for Zoro's own ego than he would care to admit.

Robin stood as the final bell of Braham's match rang, adjusting her clothing as she idly watched the ring clear out and the announcer mention a small break. Zoro was grinning smugly, not giving a single fuck about how excited he was about Kamakiri's cousin losing his match. “Well now, Zoro, let us be on our way.”

“But...” He turned in his chair, looking up to the older woman with a frown. “Sanji's match is up soon.”

“And would you rather sit here or be ring side?” She smiled coyly as the racer shot up from his chair, eyes wide as he looked at her. “I thought so.” Robin said calmly. Sanji's manager gave her goodbyes to the sports reporter and Zoro ignored him completely, smirking to himself as Robin looped her arm around his as she led the two of them farther down the hall towards the locker rooms and the open walk way to the base of the ring.

Law raised an eyebrow as he spotted the two of them and walked over, his long gait slightly awkward as he hauled around the large box of medical supplies with him. “Here to watch the match first hand ya? It's great ya know Zoro-ya.”

“I have been ring side before, just not during a match.” Zoro spoke as he looked around. The entire ring was different when it was full of screaming fans, bright lights and people rushing about. The hum that was in the air screamed with an excitement that was akin to the feeling he got when he was about to start a race. The entire vibe was alive with a rhythm all its own as if it were alive.

Law grinned, catching the look the racer must have had on his face and shrugged. “I miss it sometimes. But knowing I can be here to help and the view I get from standing on the top of the cage? It's the best-ya?” With a chuckle, he raised his kit. “I have to go talk to my crew before Sanji's match. Two of us are going to be in this corner and two in Kaku's-ya. I will see you around Zoro-ya.”

“Yeah, sure, Law. Have fun.” The racer nodded as the doctor walked away, turning his attention to Robin as she let go of his arm, gesturing to a line of seats. He crossed his arms as Zoro listened to her speak.

“We will be able to sit here, Zoro.” Turning, she gracefully sat down, dropping her purse into the empty seat next to her. He nodded at her, peering past her into the darkened audience at all the screaming fans. Some one about half way up spotted him and he watched with amused expressions as the guy's face lit up and he grappled a hold of his buddy, pointing down at him and yelling excitedly. Raising his arm, Zoro gave a curt wave and a grin with a raised eyebrow for the hell of it as the two guys waved back frantically.

Some guy ran by, a dark shirt with the word medic on it and a hat pulled low with a picture of a penguin on it. The racer watched him go, the frantic guy pulling his attention from the crowds, as he ran up to Law, who nodded quietly, then pointed off to the far end of the ring. The guy bounded off and Law rolled his eyes, before ducking back into his medical supplies.

He sat in a small huff, Robin grabbing her things and glaring at him for a moment before he mumbled an apology. The loud thunk of the lights went off as the announcer climbed into the ring and cleared his throat. _“Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the main event! Tonight's fight is in the broadest of the spectrum! On one end we have Kaku, reining champion and seasoned fighter of several years! On the other, we have a man who is new to the scene. His entire identity has been shrouded in mystery and shadow since we first heard about him!”_

The man had to pause as the crowd went wild. It was taking all Zoro had to sit in his seat, leg jumping as he tried to sit still, trying and failing to understand how Robin could be so calm. He could just picture her filing her nails or something, cause, ya know, this was no big deal or anything. “He's going to pass right by us.” Sanji's manager leaned over to whisper in his ear as the announcer started speaking again. “Kaku will be coming from other there.” Robin waved a hand casually.

Zoro followed the long graceful fingers to the other side of the ring. The side that Ace had come from the other night and grinned. Part of him wanted to watch Kaku, but he would rather be here as the blond undoubtedly bounced by, dressed in nothing more than that pair of fighting trunks and tape. Hands, feet and ankles wrapped as the lights shown off his pale lithe muscles, body slick with sweat as he worked himself up for his fight.

Knowing Sanji too, he would be wearing that dopey lopsided grin as he jumped up the stairs and hopped around the ring much like he had during their photo shoot the week before. Fluid and graceful with his long legs and defined muscles...

Zoro shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts before they delved much deeper and into places they really didn't need to go in the middle of the packed Galley-La Arena. Attention turning back to the ring, Zoro bit his lip as he tried to focus on what the announcer was saying as he introduced Law again and a new ref and not the mental movies of Sanji that threatened the corners of his brain.

With the exception of the ref, everyone left the ring and Zoro heard Law climb up the side of the cage as he watched the opposite side of the arena for Kaku. The kick boxer made his appearance, walking quietly down the walk way towards the cage, a large grin plastered across his face under his hat. When he reached the ring, he removed the hat, tossing it on the ground by the edge of the cage and easily jumping up the stairs and stepping into the ring. The ref said something to him Zoro missed, not that he could really hear anything over the yelling and screaming of fans; his own voice included.

Then it fell deathly silent for the size and mass amounts of people sitting in the large arena. _“Ladies and gentlemen...”_ The announcer's voice was low and hummed through the silence of the air. _“For the first time ever fighting in Galley-La Arena: May I present to you the rookie shrouded in mystery...Blllack Leg Sanjiii!”_

The crowd went into such an uproar the announcers next words went unheard as he smiled and chuckled from his place at the judges table. Spot lights similar to Ace's but in shades of blue and green swept the arena, then all coming to focus on the near side of the arena. Robin stood, craning her neck to find the blond and Zoro jumped to his feet along with the rest of the crowds.

Sanji came bounding down the wide walkway with the the penguin hat medic walking quietly beside him. His hands and feet were wrapped in a dark blue tape that matched his trunks as he flexed his hands and shook them out. Grinning he turned to the medic and stopped jumping around to take a mouth guard from him.

The blond gave a sharp nod, having to lean close to the other man to say something before he spotted both Robin and Zoro and bounded over to them. Broad grin showing teeth from under his flopped fringe of hair, Zoro gave a laugh at the look that was so unlike the cook, but so fitting and so amazing to see. Sanji seemed beyond happy in this, one of the many elements of his that Zoro was discovering.

“Good luck Sanji.” Robin laid a hand on his arm as he gave Zoro a once over, barely paying attention to anything else around him.

“Yeah...” He said his grin shifting into a smirk. “Luck...”

It was like slow motion for Zoro as the kick boxer did the most out of character thing he had seen him do to date. Sanji grabbed him by the collar of his fancy annoying shirt and pulled him forwards into a fierce kiss. He stood stunned, staring wide eyed as the closed lids of the cook before he relaxed, his eyes sliding shut as he kissed back. Somewhere the racer thought he heard Robin gasp loudly.

Everything seemed to fall away standing just outside the ring; the noise hushed, the crowded people that were just outside of reach, the numerous flashes of cameras as Zoro pressed back in a searing kiss, his hands somehow snaking into the blond hair. Time froze for those five seconds as Sanji's mouth firmly pressed against his own, grip on his shirt tightening more the longer the kiss lasted.

Zoro followed as Sanji pulled away, panting as his forehead pressed against Zoro's. Slowly the racer opened his eyes to stare right into the depth of the single blue that showed as Sanji took a breath. “Wish me luck Zoro...” he breathed out, the words barely audible over the roaring rage of the crowds. With out even giving him a chance to answer, the blond let go of his shirt, shoved the mouth guard in his mouth and jumped up the stairs into the ring.

Falling into his chair, Zoro watched Sanji and Kaku enter the center of the ring, shake hands and make their ways back to their corners. Nico Robin sat back down next to him, crossing her legs and leaning over to almost rest her head on his shoulder. “He really likes you if he is willing to do that.”

“U-huh.” Zoro nodded numbly as the beginning bell sounded and the two men jumped towards the center of the ring. Sanji had just kissed him...that wasn't a big deal. It did leave him slightly fuzzy, wanting much much more, but Zoro was getting used to that feeling when it concerned the other man. What got him was the fact that despite the lives they lead, Sanji always seemed to be a bit more reserved when in public. Maybe it was the excitement of the night, the hyped up tension was overwhelming and it reminded Zoro of that first race he had competed in with Kuina. He had been running on such a high he was doing things he normally wouldn't have thought of either. That must have been it.

He licked at his lips, catching the faint taste of the cook's gum on his tongue. Zoro couldn't wait to see the pictures of that kiss! There was no denying it now, not that he ever wanted to lie about his relationship with the kick boxer, but he also did prefer his life to be as private as possible. There was no way he was going to be able to go anywhere now; not with that amazing and yet so simple kiss plastered all over the cover of every newspaper and online site by tomorrow morning.

The first round was almost over by the time he shook his head and cleared his thoughts, enabling him to focus on the men in the ring. Kaku's arm was raised in a block against the side of his head as Sanji's shin was connecting to it at the same time the blond was sweeping his other leg at the feet of his opponent. Hands hit the mat with a smacking sound as the cook swung around on his hands and getting back to his feet. Kaku fell to one knee, jumping back up quickly, keeping the small gap between the two men small as he attempted to keep Sanji's balance off and keep the younger man back pedaling.

The bell for the end of the first round rung and both men retreated to their corners were Law and his medics did their thing. The whole match went like this. The sway and pull of each fighter, neither quite gaining the upper hand. The two men were pretty evenly matched, and Zoro had to admit he was quite impressed at how easily Sanji kept up with the seasoned fighter. Calls were made, points were marked but in the end the ref and the row of judges decided on the champ keeping his winning streak going.

Sanji didn't seemed phased about the loss in the least, dropping from the steps in a mass of panting sweat covered glistening muscle that had Zoro's entire brain and body screaming for sex. In what should have been a gross display but doing nothing except furthering the racer's trek into the proverbial gutter, Sanji spit his mouth guard into his hand and came panting up to them, swallowing in an attempt to catch his breath. He was still grinning as sweat dripped off his hair, trailed down his face and pale neck, pooling in the dips of his collar bone before rushing down his chest and defined stomach eventually soaking into the band of his shorts.

What Zoro wouldn't give to be that sweat right now.

“Huh?” Blinking Zoro swung his gaze back up to the blue eyes that were shining with a light he hadn't seen there before. Sanji was thrumming with an energy that was full of excitement and life, his breath slowly regulating as he grinned broadly at the racer and Robin, waving to people behind them enthusiastically.

“The hell Zoro? You even listening to me?” Sanji chuckled despite the frown he gave.

“Nope!” The green haired man grinned with a shake of his head. “Was too busy gawking.”

Sanji clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “Pervert. Come on! Come with me to the locker room!” Grabbing a hold of his arm, the cook pulled him along, half walking, half hopping backwards towards the walkway and original starting place, laughing like a fool with a lop sided smile. Zoro couldn't help but concentrate of the heat of the hand on his arm. The bar tender was so warm, almost hot to the touch, the blood still pumping through his veins and adrenaline rush keeping his temperature up as he dragged Zoro with him.

“Alright. Alright. Calm down cook!” Laughing, Zoro pulled from Sanji's grip, knowing Robin followed behind only by the click of her heels. The penguin medic, who ironically introduced himself as Penguin ran up to them, pulling his hat farther down his eyes. The blond had waved him away, but the medic pursued, claiming a need to check one last time for injuries to his lower body and to check again for cracked ribs from that one shot to the chest.

Banging into the locker room, the kick boxer sat down on a long bench in a huff, letting Penguin fuss over him as Zoro and Robin filed into the room behind them. “That was quite an impressive first match Sanji, I must say.!You are going to be a force to be reckoned with now that your name is out there.”

“Thanks Robin!.” The grin never left Sanji's face, even as he winced from the medic's constant prodding. “You done yet?”

“Law is going to have to take a look at your ribs. I'm pretty sure one is at least broken, but he would be able to tell better than I, but from the bruising...I bet it is.” He paused, looking from Sanji to Zoro then back. “That means, uh, well....”

“Thanks Penguin. Get out! I want a shower.” Sanji rolled his eyes, standing back up, pushing at the man's shoulders till the medic left the room in a hurry. Robin followed suit, speaking to Zoro, who began to follow after the manager. “Whoa there, marimo.” The cook smacked his palm into the racer's arm, pausing him from leaving. “I wanna talk to you.”

“Remember what I said!” Penguin yelled from behind the protection of Robin. She shot him a glare that had him scurrying down the hallway and back out to the ring. Zoro raised an eyebrow at his seemingly crazed boyfriend but waited quietly as he finished speaking with Robin who was off to mess with the mob of press that she knew would be waiting. Her words, honestly. With an evil grin, she sauntered off, heels thumping quietly in the carpet.

The door banged shut and the cook turned, bare feet smacking against the painted concrete till he reached a locker that he opened without hesitation. The little metal door swung open towards Zoro so the man's head and shoulders were hidden from view. When he spoke next, Zoro could tell he was mouthing a cigarette from the slightly rigid way certain words came out. “So that bet we had...”

Shit. The bet. Sanji probably thought he had really wanted him to lose. In all honestly, Zoro could have cared less about the bet. Actually wanted to see the other man win, was disappointed that he hadn't. “Sanji, I—”

The locker door slammed closed and Sanji looked at him, head tilted forwards masking his eyes slightly in the overhead lighting. “You what moss head?” His tone wasn't upset, but still with the cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth, you could easily think the blond was pissed off. “You aren't backing out of it are you?”

“Uh...why would I when I won the bet?” The racer scratched at the back of his head. “No...” he stated cautiously, narrowing his eyes at the smaller man.

“Okay.” Taking a deep breath, Sanji sighed. “I need a shower before you tell me what horrible thing it is you have planned for me.” Zoro watched him go, staring at the sleek muscles of his back, only nodding slightly as he stood awkwardly in the doorway of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 

To say Zoro was dirty would be an understatement. His white shirt, though despite being covered in grease, dirt and soot gleamed under the intense lights of the paint room from the powder paint. His faded and torn blue jeans had marked hand prints all over the thighs and ass from where he had been wiping his hands all day. A pink rag, that at one point had been red, hung half way from his back pocket where he had stuffed it and forgot about it. Silver powder paint was in his hair as well, giving the green a slightly blurry look.

Usopp gave him a thumbs up and the two exited the room, pulling ventilation masks off as they did so. The techie dropped his over a hook on the wall, stretching as he turned to Zoro. The racer closed the door to the room with a grin. “It should be ready tomorrow. That was a lot of work.”

“Yeah, but totally worth it. Kitetsu is gonna look awesome!” Dropping his own equipment on the hooks as well, Zoro rubbed at his back. “Thanks Usopp, I know you had plans today.”

“No big deal. It was just lunch with my wife and all...” He rolled his eyes. “She said she would come by after she was done with her meeting.” With a shrug, the two turned, walking back towards the show room. Usopp pulled the side door open, ducking into the garage as Zoro poked his head out into the show room.

Nami was sitting at the desk, flipping through one of the magazines, looking bored out her mind. So, nothing new. “Hey Nami,” He walked up to the desk, leaning on the filing cabinet.

“Oh god, you are gross. Get out of here!” The receptionist wrinkled her nose at him, waving the paper bound book in his direction. “What do you want?”

“Ace come by with that picture yet? I wanted to get it hung up.”

“Yes, actually he did. He was in a hurry though, something about a meeting at the gym, so he told me to tell you to...” She paused, as if in an attempt to remember something before picking up a slip of paper and reading off of it. “His exact words were 'Tell fuck face to call me later.' Happy?”

“Yes.” Ignoring Nami's scream for him to come back when he was clean, Zoro grabbed at the picture he noticed leaning against the far side of the large desk. How Ace had managed to get Hody Jones to sign it he would never know, nor did he care as he looked over the two signatures in silver sharpie. The MMA fighter's and his own. “I'm gonna go clean up...”

“Thank god! You smell too.”

“Then I am going to come hang this up.” Feeling a bit evil, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Nami, giving her a hug. “Ah, you're so annoying Nami!”

“Zoro!” She yelped, smacking his arm and clawing at the desk with her free hand in a feeble attempt to get away. Zoro chuckled before he let her go, not surprised in the least when the magazine smacked against his back. It fell to the floor in a rustle of pages as he laughed and stuck his tongue out at her before slipping through the door and bounding up the stairs for a shower.

He scrubbed quickly, cleaning as best as he could, knowing that dark stain of grease would linger on his tanned skin and most likely the paint powder would stick to his hair once it got wet. Zoro washed it twice and even after rinsing it the second time he could see silver flecks, checking it in the fogged bathroom mirror and just gave up. It would come out after a while anyways. Besides it kinda looked cool...if you liked looking like you had glitter in your hair.

Towel secured around his waist, he dripped water and left wet footprints as he made his way into his room and closed the door. The first thing that caught his attention was the license plate thrown onto his unmade bed and he grinned wildly at it. So Franky had decided to give it back after all. Now he would be able to go see Ace later this afternoon instead of just calling him.

The racer picked up his phone, frowning slightly at the fact he had no messages. Sanji had been pretty distant since the match Saturday night. He hadn't come over on Sunday and when Zoro had texted him Monday night after working all day, he had only gotten a quick reply of  _ working overnight, talk later. _ He hadn't heard from him at all Tuesday, but he had most likely been sleeping and here it was early afternoon on Wednesday and still nothing from the blond.

The poor phone clattered onto his table as he dropped it, quickly pulling on what could pass for clean jeans and grabbed a shirt as he picked up the license plate. Grabbing the phone as an afterthought, Zoro went back to the kitchen to pull his boots on and shoved the plate in his back pocket as he opened the door and trotted down the stairs.

Kaya had shown up and the two were sitting on the couch, eating and talking, so Zoro left them alone. Grabbing the hammer and a couple nails, he trekked his way back out to Nami. She was on the floor of the shop, off towards the left wall where the helmets were, talking with some customers, a man and woman, who were interested in buying new helmets. Picking up the magazine that the orange haired pain in the ass had left in the middle of the floor, he threw it on the desk as he leaned back against it to figure out exactly where he wanted to place the photo on the wall.

The hammer fell heavy against his shoulder as he tapped it there in thought, finally deciding on where the center of the wall was and standing, digging a nail out of his pocket. “Zoro!” Nami's voice cut over the loud bang that reverberated through the open room as he turned to her. Hands on her hips as she glared at him. “I am trying to help customers!”

“And I am trying to hang this picture like I told you!” He turned back, giving the nail another solid hit just to spite Nami. Turning his head again, he gave a wide grin just to piss her off.

“Would you knock it off!”

“I am done anyways.” Setting the hammer down, he picked up the picture, looping the wire on the back against the nail easily. Adjusting the frame slightly, he stepped back again, hands on hips as he looked over at Nami. “You want some help?”

Nami opened her mouth to speak, but the words that came out were not hers. She looked down to the voice as Zoro walked over to the group. A small girl no more than possibly six peeked out from behind the man's leg. The racer had to assume he was her father. “Yes please.” She said again.

Zoro crouched down, dropping to one knee to be closer to eye level with the little girl. “The helmet for you?” He asked quietly. The man's hand dropped onto the girl's head and the racer looked up to him as he spoke.

“She's visiting family during the winter break and her uncle has a motorcycle. He informed me that I would have to buy her a helmet. And that this would be the best place to buy one.”

“I like the pink one.” She girl said quietly now, rocking back and forth on her feet. “But it's too big.”

“Tell ya what,” Zoro looked over to Nami. “Hand me that white one.” Wordlessly Nami handed over the helmet before walking off, seeing as the racer had the situation under control now. “I have a friend of mine who paints helmets. Maybe we can go see him and we can see if he would be willing to put something on it.” As he spoke, Zoro offered the helmet and the little girl put it on.

“Your hair's funny. My name's Anna by the way.” She gave Zoro a big grin. “Daddy says you're a moto-cycle rider too. Is that true?”

“Yep.” Standing, Zoro turned to the two adults. “My tech, Usopp, is out back. Mind if I bring Anna back to meet him? He's a decent artist and should be able to paint this helmet,” he patted the top of the helmet the small girl was wearing. “In just a few hours. I am sure he would be excited to do so.”

The man held out his hand. “I will come with you Mister Roronoa while my wife pays for it. Thank you.”

“Yay!” Anna jumped around the adults as Zoro shook the man's hand and the three made the short walk outback. Usopp was beyond ecstatic to paint the helmet, the girl finally deciding on something from a TV show that left the artist scratching his head and looking at photos on line. The father and Zoro had quite the conversation, eventually making their way back out front where they talked in front of the line of bikes about each one and the fact that he had switched out the Yubashiri for the Wado Ichimonji.

Usopp, along with Kaya and the mother took Anna over to the big bay window, that allowed one to look into the paint room as he explained to the little girl that they had been painting in that room earlier that day. Anna was beyond excited and she kept explaining how she couldn't wait to tell her uncle that she got to meet them all. The techie explained to Zoro later on how the uncle really loved their team, according to the six year old anyway.

Anna had insisted on a hug and Zoro knelt down again, catching the girl easily as she jumped into his arms, thanking him for the helmet that Usopp was going to paint. With a chuckle he set her down and the family left him, exiting the door and leaving him kneeling in the middle of the show room. “Would never have guessed the stoic Roronoa Zoro liked kids.”

The husky tone instantly had the racer on his feet. “Sanji! Where have you been!?”

The cook grinned, but shook his head. “Go out with me tonight Zoro.”

“Go out? Where?” The racer tilted his head in curiosity, ignoring the snickering laugh of Nami from behind the desk.

“There's a dance place across town called Rain Dinners. It's a casino too. I have heard it's quite the place. I wanted to check it out! So who else to bring but my annoying moss covered boyfriend?”

“Hey cook!” He growled out before the name caught his attention. That was the place Luffy fought at. Great. It was an off night for the guy though so chances of seeing Luffy were slim...but there were others there he might very well run into. Three would be there, not that he was worried about that guy saying anything and as long as he steered clear of the door, he would be fine. Shanks, though, along with the rest of his gang would be a different matter. Speaking of that, he needed to get a hold of them...they still owed him winnings from the last race he did. Sanji seemed to catch his pause, raising a stupidly curled eyebrow at him in question. “I gotta go see Ace first.” Zoro blurted out before the blond could question him verbally.

“Well okay.” He made a confused face, scrunching up his nose and curling the side of his mouth. “Wanna get dinner too then?”

“Ah, so cute you two!” Nami turned a page in her magazine as she listened to the two of them discuss their night.

“Oh save it Nami.” Rolling his eyes, Zoro turned towards the shop again. “Just let me grab a sweatshirt okay? Or did you want to hang out here for a bit first?”

“Well if you need to go see Ace, we should probably do that. You guys get riled pretty quick.” Sanji spoke calmly as he watched Zoro walk backwards towards the door. “Or so I have come to assume from your antics whenever you seem to get together.”

“Yeah. Just a sec!” The racer grinned with a laugh.

As he disappeared, Sanji turned to Nami who was still quietly turning pages. “Um, Nami; did he have glitter in his hair?”

“It's powder paint Sanji.” She smacked a hand against her chin, resting it on the desk as she smiled coyly at the kick boxer. “They were working on Kitetsu this morning.”

“Oh.” Was his simple reply.

 

* * *

 

Sanji paused as Zoro opened the door to the gym, jingling the little bell over the door. “Well come on cook.”

“Hang on.” Sanji pulled a final drag off his cigarette before flicking it into the container by the door. He blew a cloud out over his head before grabbing the door as Zoro stepped inside. The place was pretty empty given the time of day, but what caught their attention was Luffy slumped in a chair, spinning it from his place behind the desk, looking like someone had just died.

The man perked up a bit upon seeing Zoro and Sanji, but he kept his hat lower over his eyes with a small sad smile. “Hey guys.”

“What's wrong Luffy? Where's Ace?” Zoro asked as he crossed to the desk.

“He's upstairs taking a nap. He had a pretty bad episode earlier, despite the medication. He should be okay in a bit. Did you get the picture?”

“Yeah,” Zoro nodded, coming to place his hands on the desk, Sanji peering at the younger man from over the racer's shoulder. “What happened?”

Luffy looked up then, tilting his head back as he looked up at his friend. His eyes were ringed red. Zoro was pretty sure Luffy hadn't been actually crying, but most likely tearing up if it had anything to do with Ace. “Marco called after we got back here earlier; from dropping off the picture. He...he's not coming home. Orders changed and he has to stay over there. It shook Ace up pretty bad.”

“Shit!” Zoro's face dropped. “What the hell, he's been gone for so long!”

“Yeah,” Luffy got up, walking around the desk with a shrug. “It's the military though. They do this kinda thing all the time. Gramps is still coming home though.”

“Is there no way to change it?” Sanji asked carefully, watching the two men interact in front of him. Zoro clamped a hand down on Luffy's shoulder, gripping it tightly before letting go as the young man frowned again.

“No.” He shook his head. “This has happened before. Ace is so bummed.”

“I'm gonna go find him.” The racer took off before Luffy could stop him, disappearing through a door and up the stairs to the small lounge that was there. Ace was laid out across the couch on his stomach, chin propped on the worn arm, one arm hanging off and dragging on the floor, his feet hanging over the edge of the second arm. He looked over to Zoro as he entered, but didn't move otherwise. “Luffy just told me.”

“Yeah,” Ace rolled over at that, pulling his hands up and dropping them to his sides. “I was so excited. Halloween man! Do you know how long its been since we were both home on a Halloween?”

“Since before I met you.” Crossing the room, Zoro sat on the floor in front of the couch. “I take it has been longer than that though.” Ace nodded in response as the racer leaned back against the piece of furniture, looking over his shoulder to his friend. The freckled man was biting his lip as he stared off at the ceiling. “Did he say when he could come home?”

“No.” The word came out short. Zoro had known Ace long enough to know that he was attempting to bite back the tears. Few things got under Ace Portgas' skin...his kid brother and lover though were the top two items on the list of things that did. “It wasn't even that long of a call.”

“Another one of those 'Sorry babe, I can't come home, I love you' calls?”

“Pretty much word for word.” The MMA fighter frowned. “Man I want him to leave the military so bad, but he won't.” He scrubbed at his face with his hands and sat up, dropping his feet to the floor roughly next to Zoro. “I better get back downstairs before Luffy wrecks the place.”

“Sanji's down there with him.” Standing, the two men walked back towards the door and the stairs Zoro had just come up.

“You left Sanji with Luffy? You're brave.” Ace gave a chuckle, picking his hat up off the floor from by the door.

“He will just kick your brother's ass if need be. Pretty sure he can handle himself.”

“So can Luffy remember.” The two made the short trip down the stairs to find the desk and front area empty. Ace called out, but received no answer. Casting nervous glances at each other the two walked towards the front door and upon opening it discovered the two men were outside.

Sanji was sitting in his car with the door open, smoking a cigarette with Luffy standing on the sidewalk with his arms crossed. Neither man looked annoyed, but Sanji did seem slightly frazzled by Luffy's constant jabbering. When the pair saw them, both lit up, Sanji looking relieved and Luffy grinning like a fool. “Sanji says we can rent the Baratie for the Halloween party! Isn't that great!?”

“You have no idea what you are in for Sanji.” Ace shook his head, the rope of his hat swinging about his chin slowly. “This isn't going to be your typical party. You think Sundays are crazy?” He trailed off with a laugh, wrapping an arm around Luffy's shoulders. “My little brother is quite the handful.”

Luffy simply laughed, the sound somewhere along the lines of a witch's cackle. He gave another large grin before swinging to face Zoro. “Did Usopp show you your costume yet?”

“No,” the racer shook his head. “We have been busy working on Kitetsu Luffy. Did you guys get them all finished?”

“We still have Perona's and Kaya's to finish, but yours, mine and Usopp's are done!” With the same weird cackle, the dark haired man walked away, going back inside, apparently done with the conversation.

“I will leave you two alone now.” Ace gave Zoro a lecherous grin before turning and following his brother back inside the building. Sanji smirked, looking up and over to Zoro from his seat in the car.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.” Sanji commented casually. “Ace just seems to be nothing more than a big pervert to me.”

“Kinda like you?” Zoro shot back, walking around the car to climb into the passenger side. Closing the door, the blond frowned at him, mashing the butt into the ashtray of his dash.

“That's not nice Zoro.”

“Truth hurts Sanji.”

“Ya know what; fuck you.” With a grin the cook started the car. “Where do you want to go for dinner?”

“You tell me. You're the food guy after all. Think we will be able to go out in public anyways?”

“Not likely. Not till all the hype dies down anyways.” Sanji was quiet a minute as he pulled the small car out into traffic, fingers drumming against the steering wheel. “Oh! I know where we can go!” With a laugh, the cook gave a quick grin to Zoro. “It's a small place and my dad is friends with the owner. We shouldn't really be bothered there.”

“Oh?”

“Well you might get tackled at first but that's mostly cause the guy likes everyone, but he will leave us alone after wards. It's seafood though, that an issue with you?”

“Nope.” Zoro shook his head. “Actually sounds like a good idea.”

“Okay. Good.” Sanji held his hand out to Zoro as he spoke and the racer took it, twinning his fingers in the blond's as he leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes. With a deep contented sigh, the racer relaxed, focusing on the warmth of the other man's hand and the way the cook's thumb idly slid back and forth against his own skin.

It had only been a little over a month since their first meeting; that drunken night that was supposed to just be a one night stand. In a lot of ways, Zoro was glad Sanji had decided to be a jerk and a stalker about the whole situation. The guy wasn't that bad at all. In fact Zoro found he really quite enjoyed Sanji's company; liked having him around.

He felt comfortable with him. Content and complete, which wasn't anything he could say about any of his previous relationships. He had always seemed a little off in them. Not that he had been looking to end them, cause he sure as hell hadn't been, but something just...clicked with the blond and Zoro found himself okay with that. “So, I figured out what I am going to do for that bet.” He said, not even opening his eyes.

Sanji's hand tensed slightly in his before he heard the husky answer. “Oh yeah? Still gonna make me shave?”

“Damn right I am. You look so stupid. You can't even call that a real goatee. Sometimes if you shave, it comes in thicker to ya know.”

“Yeah yeah, asshole.” Zoro could practically see the cook roll his eyes from behind his own closed lids. “What are you gonna make me do?”

“Can't tell ya.” He chuckled. “You'll kick my ass.”

“I'll kick your ass when I find out then won't I?!” Sanji snapped, ripping his hand from Zoro's to smack him on the shoulder. The racer whined, not from the hit, but from the loss of the blond's hand, opening his own eyes with a frown. “Shitty racer...”

“Fuck you too stupid cook!”

“Thank  _ God _ we are here.” Sanji make an elaborate display of rolling his eyes as he turned into a parking lot. Pulling into a parking spot near the far end of the lot, he jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Zoro clambered out, scratching at his hair with a stretch before walking to the back of the car and the awaiting blond.

“You don't mean that.” He said quietly, glancing over to see a smirk from under the cook's fringe. Sanji then grinned, leaning over to for a kiss before grabbing his hand again and practically pulling him towards the front doors.

It was a tiny place, with nothing more than a bar line of seats and a single line of tables against the other wall. It was dimly lit, most of the light coming from the large fish tank to the left wall. A large sign reading  _ don't tap on the glass _ in the lower corner. This caught Zoro's attention and as Sanji let go of his hand to ring a bell, he walked over to the tank, leaning down to see what type of fish it had.

The racer was pretty shocked to see that it was empty. Not a single fish, just a little rock cave near the paper sign. “Hey Sanji,” he spoke as he frowned at the tank. “Where are the fish?”

“There are no fish.” A new voice had Zoro standing and turning. “That's Mohmoo; my octopus.”

“You have an octopus?!” The racer blurted out with a huge grin. “What's he eat?”

“Annoying customers...” A thickly built man gave a chuckle with a broad smile as Zoro paled slightly. Sanji was seated at the bar now, arms folded across the counter. “Who'd you bring with you Sanji?”

“You don't watch TV do you? This is Roronoa Zoro,” the blond moved one hand in the direction of the green haired man as he sat at the next bar stool. “My boyfriend. Annoying moss head; this is Hachi. The owner of this little place.”

“Hi,” Zoro took the hand offered him and shook it, despite the comment made by Sanji.

“Nice to meet you. Let me know what you would like when you are ready. I have some things to do outback. Just yell for me.”

“Can do Hachi; thanks!” Leaning over to grab a couple menus, Sanji turned back to hand one to Zoro, moving to the edge of his seat getting closer to Zoro. Their knees bumped against one another and the racer looked up at him as the cook opened the menu, pointing to the different things on it, explaining to Zoro what each thing was, what it was made from and the process of it.

He honestly could have cared less about the food, watching the small upturn of the cook's mouth as he spoke about different items, his hand making small movements as he did so. Moving his hand to the cook's thigh, Zoro's fingers running along the seam of the cook's jeans, he finally began to listen to the words Sanji was saying. Sanji paused and looked up, his visible eye searching Zoro's face with a small smile before grinning and going back to the menu.

It was always interesting to see the kick boxer with his walls down. There was no attitude here, no cocky comebacks, just the blond talking about food. Something stirred in Zoro's gut, but he tried to drive it down as he lost track of what the other man was saying to him.

“Order some food Sanji.” Zoro gave a laugh. “I really don't care.” Reaching his free hand up, he wrapped his fingers into blond hair and leaned forwards, pressing their foreheads together. “I missed you; just happy to be spending some time with you.”

“Okay,” Titling his head, the blond pressed his lips against Zoro's briefly before pulling away to call for Hachi. Sanji ordered a large array of dishes from the small business owner, the man willing to give samples of whatever the blond kick boxer asked for and appeared a short time later with several plates filled with all types of delicious looking food.

The restaurant owner only appeared when he needed something, giving them as much privacy as he could allow in his small place. Sanji and Zoro laughed and joked, snagging bits of food off each others plates and kicking at the other when they did so. The blond would occasionally insist Zoro try something and pretty much stuff it into his mouth, not caring if the green haired man was already chewing or not. The kick boxer kept on excitedly, laughing when the racer would make some stupid face at something he didn't like and smacking him on the shoulder when Zoro stole something they both quite enjoyed from the bar tender's plate.

Overall it was a nice quiet meal with them talking about anything and everything as they ate. No interruptions and just being able to spend some time unhurried with each other. That feeling wormed it's way back up into Zoro's stomach as they finally got ready to leave.

The two men paid for their meal and left the small place in high spirits, hands laced together as they slowly made their way to Sanji's car. His door was barely closed before Zoro grabbed Sanji by his shirt, meeting the other man over the central console of the little sports car in a heated kiss. The blond groaned into it, closing his eyes and opening his mouth, tongue darting out to lick as the racer's bottom lip. His hand left the shirt, moving up to wrap in blond hair as Zoro's other hand found Sanji's again, the blond grasping a hold of it tightly.

Tongues slid together seamlessly in Zoro's mouth as Sanji fought to explore and Zoro fought to reverse the kiss. The blond's free hand landed on the green haired man's shoulder and he tilted his head slightly to change the angle of the kiss and gain the upper hand. Zoro wasn't cooperating though, nipping at Sanji's lip as he pulled away panting. “Let's skip the club Sanji.” He said slightly out of breath, the idea of keeping this going quickly becoming the forefront of all of his thoughts. “Let's go back to my place so I can fuck you.”

“Anyone ever tell you how unromantic you are Zoro?” Sanji rolled his eyes, going back to kiss Zoro again. Not that the racer was complaining, eagerly meeting the bond's lips for another hungry kiss.

“I don't like dancing though.” He spoke against the other's mouth, lips brushing and sending tingles through him as he did so.

“You will be fine Zoro. I really wanna go. Please, for a little while anyways.” Pulling away, the bar tender stuck his lower lip out in a pout. “Then, I promise, you simple minded brute, we can go back to your place so you can fuck me.”

Zoro moved down to bite at Sanji's throat where his pulse was, licking at the spot as he breathed against the skin. “Tell me you don't want to do that.” Biting again, Zoro sucked at the spot for a second, feeling the groan escape the other's mouth. “Tell me you don't want this.” He felt the shudder go through the blond before a hand was smashed into his face and he was pushed away. “Sanji!”

“Oh I want to...” The blond turned back in his seat, gripping both hands onto the wheel tightly. “But I want to go out Zoro.”

“Okay, okay.” With a nod, Zoro dropped back against his seat and crossed his arms. He wasn't happy about it, but if it made Sanji happy, then well, he could deal with it. He could see how flustered the cook was though, had felt the rushing pulse under his mouth and against his tongue and watched through lidded eyes as the other man put the car in gear and left the parking lot headed for their pre-planned destination.

Sanji was chewing at his lip, hand tapping against the side of the wheel as he tried to keep his eyes trained on the road. He could only guess what his boyfriend was thinking, but Zoro was pretty sure it was something close to what he was thinking and he wondered how long they would be at the club before he could get Sanji to break and return home.

He hoped not too long. Sanji shifted in his seat, glancing over to him. “Hey, marimo,”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. I had a lot of time to think on my overnight the other night.” He shrugged, reaching for the pack of cigarettes in the cup holder. He pulled one out without looking, placing it against his lip as he picked up the lighter.

Zoro watched quietly as with a quick flick a small flame appeared and the blond took his first drag as he lit it, throwing the small item back with his pack. Cracking the window, he exhaled towards it, keeping the cigarette perched against his lip the whole time. “You're welcome, I guess. I didn't do anything.”

“You have done more than you realize Zoro.” The tone was quiet as Sanji looked towards him and then past him as he turned a corner onto the long stretch towards Rain Dinners. “It's hard for people to keep up with my bizarre schedule.”

“Well you're a cook and a kick boxer, what do they expect?” He snorted in laughter as Sanji frowned. “Just you wait till my schedule gets active again. We drive cross country for a couple of the races and are gone for weeks!”

The two fell into silence again until they pulled into the parking lot and Sanji grumbled under his breath about finding a parking spot. The racer scanned the parking lot, looking for cars he knew, thankful when he didn't see any. Well for the moment anyways, it was still early for most of them. He planned on being home fucking a blond into his mattress by the time most of the rabble he dealt with showed up.

The car's rumbling came to a stop as Sanji shut it off and quickly got out, pocketing his keys. Zoro followed, smiling at the grin Sanji was wearing as he listened to the thump of the bass outside the building. Taking a deep breath, Zoro stepped in next to the cook, preparing himself for the loud music. This wasn't going to be his typical “grit my teeth till I get to Three” night. He was going to have to bare with this till Sanji was satisfied enough to let him leave.

Pulling open the door, the music blasted at them and Sanji slipped inside followed closely by the racer. Grabbing at his hand, the blond led them right out to the packed dance floor, turning to him as Zoro stuffed his hands in the front pocket of his sweat shirt. Tilting his head and raising an eyebrow, Sanji bit at his lip letting facial expressions speak for him as he looked the green haired man up and down for a moment. Zoro returned the look, quirking an eyebrow up and sticking his tongue out instead. Rolling his eyes, the cook ran his hands down Zoro's arms till he pulled his hands from his shirt.

He let him, curious as to what it was Sanji was up to. Zoro didn't dance, didn't like dancing. Kuina had tried to teach him once and after a couple hours of fighting over the fact that it was embarrassing to have to dance with her, he had proceeded to step on her feet and she eventually gave up. Zoro was like six, so yeah, dancing was foreign territory. And to be honest, he preferred it that way.

The room was dark, with crazy flashing strobe lights, in a variety of colors, making everyone on the floor look as if they were moving in jerky uncoordinated motions. The bass from the numerous speakers rumbled across the floor, vibrating its way up Zoro's legs and through his entire body.

Sanji didn't seem to care, turning around and leaning back against him, pressing his hands against the lithe form and using his own hands to push Zoro's down to Sanji's hips before he let go and brought his own hands back up and over to lock behind Zoro's neck. “What are you doing?” He breathed into Sanji's ear, delighting in the shudder against his chest.

“Dancing,” Sanji turned his head into Zoro's, fingers licking at the hair at the base of his neck. He moved his whole body slightly, hips swaying side to side against Zoro. “What's it look like?”

“I don't dance Sanji, so I don't know.” Biting at the lobe of the bond's ear, he smirked against the other man's skin. “But if I had to guess, I would say you look fucking hot.” Sanji made some sort of strangled noise, pressing his body tighter against Zoro as he moved with his own rhythm. The blond dropped then, slowly sliding his whole body down against Zoro as he lowered himself towards the floor.

The racer groaned, his hands running up Sanji's sides as the kick boxer's hands slid down his shoulders and over his chest. He really didn't think this qualified as dancing, but if it meant Sanji was going to continue to press against him like this...than Zoro was gonna let his boyfriend call it whatever he wanted.

The blond stood back up, slowly arcing away from Zoro before leaning against him, grinding his ass squarely into the racer's crotch. His hands gripped tightly to Sanji's hips, pulling him tighter against him as a low groan escaped him. “Perverted moss ball...” Sanji's voice was low and husky in his ear as hands slid down his arms again to rest over his own hands. Hips still continuing the slow sway, it did nothing but help further push Zoro's mind into the gutter.

The cook's body was delicious. It was the only word that came to Zoro's mind as he felt more than watched the other man do his bizarre form of grinding dance against him. Every move was fluid against him and he could just picture the muscles moving under the clothing as Sanji swayed to the rhythm of the music, blocking out everything around them. The only things in the club were him, Zoro and the music, the racer was sure that must have been the blond's train of thought. Why else would he be dancing like this against him?

His hands were still over Zoro's and the cook pulled them forwards, guiding them with splayed fingers towards the dipping V of his crotch, stopping Zoro just as the tips of his fingers fell just outside the range of groping the other man on the dance floor. Warm palms moved back up his forearms and Sanji turned to face him suddenly; Zoro's hands landing squarely on the cook's ass before he realized what was going on.

The bar tender simply raised an eyebrow at him, pressing his body against the racer's and leaning up to his ear. “Tell me what you're thinking Zoro...” The way his name came out in a breathy moan from the blond's husky voice had him groaning, tightening his grip on the toned muscles under the skin tight jeans. Sanji gasped slightly at that, hooking his thumbs into the belt loops of Zoro's pants and pulling their hips closer.

“I'm thinking...” With a swallow, Zoro dropped his chin onto Sanji's shoulder, closing his eyes in a failed attempt to block out the way their groins were rubbing together. He could feel the heat from their bodies pooling there, along with the slight friction from the blond's moving and it was amazing. “That it's really hard to control myself with you moving like this.”

“That the only thing that's hard?” The mocking laugh had him biting at the blond's neck by his ear, muttering under his breath. The cook arced into the touch, grinding against Zoro and tilting his head to the side, a soft moan sounding close to Zoro's ear.

“You really get off on this dancing shit don't you?” The racer mumbled into the warm flesh of his boyfriend's neck. The music flooded around them, other couples in similar states as they were. Almost like a trance, this music hypnotized everyone to want to be close to their other, hands wandering freely along sweat covered bodies.

“I get off on the fact that I have you to grind against.” As he spoke, almost breathlessly, Sanji slid his hands up Zoro's back and to his neck, thumbs coming up near the racer's ears as he tilted their heads slightly for a kiss. Zoro kissed back eagerly, pressing his mouth firmly against the blond's as he pulled his hands across Sanji's ass. The cook bit at his lip, opening his mouth against Zoro's as the green haired man did so, tongues meeting easily.

The world fell away then, leaving nothing but the two of them on the dance floor tangled together and Zoro was pretty sure he could get used to dancing if it involved this. The urge to leave began to overwhelm him and he reluctantly pulled away from the blond, who slowly opened his eyes with a confused look and a small pout of swollen lips. “You really don't know what you're doing to me...” The racer breathed against the cook's ear.

One hand dropped from his shoulder to slide down his chest and lower in between them where the blond's thumb pressed roughly against him, causing Zoro to realize he was half hard standing in the middle of the fucking dance floor of Rain Dinners. He let out a groan, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes. “I think I do Roronoa Zoro.” Sanji arced a curled brow and smirked.

“You are so not fucking fair.”

Sanji simply chuckled, breaking away from him as the music chose that particular moment to die out. Zoro was thankful the lights stayed dark as he stood there watching the other man walk away from him. Pausing, the cook looked over his shoulder at him. “Well, you coming?”

“Not yet...” Zoro growled under his breath before catching up to Sanji and wrapping his arms around him from behind. “I know you want to hang out, but Sanji...please. I'm gonna fucking die here.”

“You will live; trust me.” Sanji's hands came up to grasp at Zoro's around his chest, but he didn't pull away, just rested them there, leaning back against the racer's broad chest. “What's gotten into you today anyways?”

“Never just had a day where you were horny cook?  _ Fuck. _ I swear Sanji, if we don't have sex tonight I really am going to die. I just want you so fucking bad.” Turning his head, Zoro nipped along the cook's neck as he spoke, delighting in how the other man tilted his head away from him and exposing his neck once more. “And you must too, on some level anyways or you wouldn't be reacting like this.”

“I am not the one with the fucking hard on though am I?” Finally pulling away, the bar tender grinned as he turned, taking a couple steps backwards towards the bar. “Let's get a drink. They will serve you if your under twenty-one but you look older.”

“Well you're not getting anything then.” With a grin at the cook's look that had Zoro thinking the other man might as well have just said 'fuck off' the two made their way towards the bar through the throng of people. Placing his hands on the bar as Sanji took the open seat, his eyes immediately fell upon Benn Beckham. The older man raised an eyebrow at him, flicking his attention to Sanji, but other than that didn't say a word, simply grabbing and sliding two beers towards them before moving on to some one who yelling for him across the bar.

Sanji grinned at him as he turned, leaning back in the seat and wrapping a leg around the green haired man's thighs, pulling him close. “See, I told you.”

“Whatever shit cook.” Zoro picked up his own beer, leaning his left arm on the counter top and clinking the two bottles together slightly. “Cheers to my own boyfriend cock blocking me.”

“Asshole!” With a grin, the racer took a swig of his beer as the blond snapped the remark at him. “That's not true!”

“Oh? Then why are we here drinking?”

“What do you want to do? Go in the bathrooms and fuck?”

“No, but I know a couple places where there are some nice beds. That is if I could get my ride to take me there.” Zoro remarked slyly, bringing the bottle to his lips.

“You will leave when I am damn good and ready, marimo and you will like it. Get blue balls for all I care.” Pushing him away, Sanji stood back up. “Speaking of bathrooms; hold my beer.” And he walked off, leaving Zoro staring at the beer that had been shoved into his free hand.

“What are you doing here?”

“Uh,” the racer turned back to Benn as the man picked up a rag to clean off the bar with. “Night out with the boyfriend.”

He gave a sharp nod. “I didn't know if you came with Luffy.”

“Luffy's here?!” Zoro almost spit out the mouthful of beer he had been taking. Shit. This wasn't good at all. The last thing he needed was for Luffy and Sanji to meet here.

“Zoro!” As if he heard his name, Luffy bounded into the now empty chair, grinning like a fool. “What are you doing here?”

“Sanji and I showed up so he could go dancing.”

“You don't dance Zoro.” The dark haired man frowned, spinning in the chair. “Where is he? I wanna say hi.”

“Went to the bathroom. Why are you here? It's an off night.” Setting the beers down, Zoro crossed his arms over his chest. Benn gave a laugh, moving off again as he continued work behind the bar. He raised an eyebrow at his friend in question.

“Shanks needed me to come in and cover for someone.” Luffy waved a hand like it was no big deal, shifting his hat back on his head.

“You can't tell Sanji you fight here, Luffy got it?”

“He knows you race.”

“No, he knows I used to race. He doesn't know I still do.”

“You should tell him.” Luffy said matter-of-factly with a nod.

“I will, just...just not tonight okay.” Zoro picked up his beer, downing most of it in one go as his friend grinned broadly at him. “Why are you up here if you have a fight anyways?”

“Cause I'm last. Gets boring down there, so I came up to listen to the music and get something to eat.” With a laugh, he hopped out of the chair. “I will leave ya be since you are trying to have a date. See ya Zoro!”

“Yeah, bye Luffy.” The green haired man watched his friend disappear back into the crowds like he had never even been there and finished the beer in his hand. Picking up Sanji's without even thinking he started on that one as well, his mind caught up in the fact that had been way too close of a call.

Turning to lean his back against the bar, Zoro zoned out as he watched the crowds sway around the open building. The flashing lights of the casino mingled with those on the darkened dance floor. The bass still thrummed across the floor and through the air, vibrating through his whole body and doing nothing to calm his already heightened libido. He really needed to get Sanji out of here. And soon.

“You drink my beer shitty racer?” Sanji's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as the blond stood in front of him now, frowning at his phone before typing out something and closing down the item. “People don't understand the phrase 'I'm not working tonight. I just did an overnight.'”

“Was that the restaurant?” He looked down to the beer in his hand, half of it gone as well. “Guess I did. Sorry.”

“Whatever, I'm driving anyways, really shouldn't be drinking.” He gave a halfhearted shrug, jumping back into his seat. “Yeah, it was. They...got a last minute order and wanted me to come in and help.”

“And you told them no right? Cause I have plans for you.”

“No,” Sanji corrected. “You have plans for you. I just happen to be involved.”

“Same difference.” Zoro shrugged, finishing off the cook's beer in one large gulp. “So does that mean we are leaving now?”

The blond gave a defeated sigh. “Fine, we will leave, but I want to do this again. And not have you complain the whole time. I like dancing.”

“This isn't dancing Sanji!” Zoro chuckled as he let Sanji lead him from the bar by the hand towards the door. “This is public molestation.”

“Public what!? Oh my god Zoro!” Sanji looked over his shoulder at him as he burst out laughing. “What in the hell is wrong with you?”

Pushing through the doors into the cool evening air, the two made their way towards Sanji's little blue car, the music muffled now that they were outside. “I prefer to molest people in private.”

“The fuck?” Unlocking the car door, Sanji shook his head and rolled his eyes before he climbed in, unlocking the passenger side door for the marimo. “You have some issues moss head.”

“Probably.” He closed the door and shifted to face Sanji. “Now shut up and fucking kiss me.”

Sanji barely had enough time to bite out the word “Demanding!” before Zoro was upon him, wrapping a hand in the hair at the base of his neck and crushing their mouths together. Sanji fought him for a second, but Zoro's grip on his hair was quite convincing and so the cook gave up, biting Zoro's bottom lip hard.

“Ow!” He jerked away with a frown. “Dammit Sanji.”

“No, dammit Zoro. How old are you, contain yourself you perverted horny moss ball.” Zoro couldn't help the snicker that escaped him as he buried his face into the cook's neck, biting at the skin just above his shirt.

“I can't help it.” He breathed against the cook's ear, feeling the shudder that seemed to rock the kick boxer's whole body. He gave a grin and continued: “You are just so fucking gorgeous Sanji.” With a lick to the shell of his ear, Zoro pulled away with a devious smirk.

“What was in that food you are earlier?” Raising an eyebrow, Sanji started the car and shifted it into reverse. Zoro shrugged, leaning his left shoulder against the back of the seat, staying sideways as he watched the other man move the car and pull out of the lot onto the road. “Am I going to regret asking if it's okay if I stay the night at your house?”

“Franky might.” The racer gave a large grin to which Sanji gave a snort in laughter. “Now,” Zoro moved slightly, reaching over with his right hand to palm at the blond's crotch as he once again attacked the pale neck right below the ear. “Now that you can't stop me...I owe you for the other day.”

“O...owe?” Sanji stuttered, foot coming off the gas for a second before regaining himself. He gave a sharp hiss through clenched teeth as the racer kneaded at his groin, unwillingly awakening the flesh under the tight jeans. “I'm driving.”

“Yep.” Zoro nodded against his neck, biting at the rushing pulse as his hand left the cook to undo the button and slide the zipper down with practiced ease.

“Zoro...” Sanji groaned as the racer's hand slipped into his jeans, the heat of his hand flaring his own newly growing need. Fingers wrapped around the blond's half hard cock pulling him free of the pants as the green haired man stroked at him lazily in what was becoming a successful attempt to make him fully hard.

“Concentrate of driving cook.” His voice sounded right in the kick boxer's ear as he gave a choked pant, Zoro's thumb sliding easily across the head of his erection. “Don't think about what I am doing.”

“How can I  _ not _ think about it?” Sanji's hands gripped the wheel tightly.

“I don't want to die Sanji,” Zoro was serious as he spoke, moving in a trail of kisses from the base of his ear, down his throat and towards his shirt. “But I do wanna blow you.”

Sanji groaned at this, long and low, his whole body giving over to the thought of Zoro doing that in the car. He felt more than saw the other man shift again, since it was dark after all and felt his breath hot against his arousal. His own breath hitched slightly, one hand leaving the wheel to splay against Zoro's back.

Zoro pulled his hand along the cook's length again, delighted with how hard he was from the simple strokes of his hand. Dipping his head further, the racer flicked his tongue across the swollen head, testing to see whether or not the blond would go careening off the side of the road. The cook made a noise and the hand on his back gripped at his sweatshirt but he was still on the road, so the racer pressed forwards.

Literally. Pressing the flat of his tongue against the head of the cook, he licked a slow trail down the side of his length, shifting his hand out of the way, but leaving it on the heated flesh of the other man. Sanji was panting above him, shifting his left leg back and forth as he tried to find a comfortable place to rest it. Moving his hand to the blond's inner thigh, he pushed the leg against the side of the door, tilting his head and flicking his eyes up to Sanji's face. “Stay there.” He saw the swallow from a passing light and the slight nod before he returned, sliding his hand up the cook's jeans till his fingers wrapped around the base.

With out hesitation this time, the racer took the blond into his mouth, tongue pressing against the throbbing vein as he slid down the heated member. “Sh-shit!” The car jerked as Sanji took his foot off the gas to reapply with a bit too much force and Zoro rolled his eyes as he brought his hand up partway to meet his mouth. Pulling back to just the head, he repeated the action, bobbing his head easily along the slick cock from his own saliva.

Above him Sanji was biting back moans, his right hand trailing up his back and into his hair where he tried to force Zoro farther down his shaft unwillingly. The racer jerked his head up, keeping his lips purposely against the head as he spoke. “I'm liable to bite you if you do that.” His only answer was a groan. Taking a sec to lick the first hints of pre-cum from his lips, the green haired man took the cook into his mouth again fully, swallowing once he nuzzled into the blond curls.

The grip in his hair was becoming just this side of painful now but the other man didn't try to force him again. Sucking hard and with slow movements Zoro pulled back again, swirling his tongue around the edge of the cook's head, the slightly bitter taste of cum lingering in his mouth now. It grew stronger as he dipped the tip of his tongue into the cook's slit, just confirming his thoughts that he was already beginning to leak. Already beginning to get close to his peak.

Seemed a little quick to Zoro but then again, who knew when the last time the other man had gotten head in a car, if ever. The entire event could have been part of the reason Sanji didn't seem to be lasting all that long. Not that he really minded anyways. He knew better from their previous encounters to hold a quickie against him, plus he had been told before he had quite a knack for this.

Sanji shifted under him slightly, his other hand sliding into his hair and it took Zoro a second to realize they weren't moving. Chuckling to himself and getting his hair pulled at the same time, he could only assume the kick boxer had pulled over some where so he could fully enjoy this. “Fuck...Zoro...” His name came out in a moan as the blond leaned back in his seat, spreading his legs as wide as he could. Left hand gripping his hair, Sanji's right slid out over his back again and down his side where he palmed at Zoro's own hardened length.

Pulling off the cook completely he sucked in a breath and gave a groan, grabbing at Sanji's wrist. “No,” He turned his hand, lacing his fingers with Sanji's and pinning the arm to the seat below them. As much as he wanted the cook to keep massaging at him, this was about him, not Zoro. Right now was time to return favors, they could do this together at some other time.

Fingers gripped around his own tightly as he went back to what he was doing, the entire length of the cook's cock pulsing in his mouth; hot and near the limit. Sanji gave another panted swallow, small jerks of his hips slipping past him as he tried to control himself. Taking his hand off the blond's length, he pressed in against the muscled thigh to try to keep the other man still. “...Zoro...” The racer felt the twitch against his mouth and pressed his tongue tighter against the vein, hand moving from the cook's leg to press against his balls through the jeans.

Sanji kicked his left leg out, a loud groan escaping as the grip in his hair crossed to painful. Zoro fought the urge to grit his teeth against it, instead sucking harshly at the engorged flesh of his boyfriend. The blond's breath caught and he leaned forwards, dropping his head against the space between Zoro's shoulder blades, the hand gripping Zoro's own locking on to his. “...shit; ha! Zo...ro...” The last part of his name flooded into a groan as the blond tipped the edge, flooding the racer's mouth with cum. He was panting heavily, hips jerking of their own accord as the green haired man sucked and swallowed the blond till he began to settle again.

Sanji sat up and fell against the back of his seat as Zoro pulled away with a final pop. Licking across the head one last time and pulling a hiss from above him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and sitting up. Sucking in a deep breath, Sanji looked over to him as he tried to calm his breathing. “Wha...what the fuck Zoro?”

“You liked it.” Leaning back in his seat, he chuckled lightly to himself and closed his eyes. “Had to pull over huh?”

“Fuck off.” The bar tender hissed, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them back up. “You wait till we get to your place.” Reaching over, Sanji palmed at Zoro's pants again, pulling a moan from him as he bucked his hips into the touch. “You are in for it now.”

“Can't fucking wait cook.” Zoro grinned as he listened to the blond start the car, fumbling for a cigarette as they drove down the road.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

 

Zoro stared through the darkness at the ceiling of Sanji's room. He couldn't sleep, but he couldn't get up either. Not that he would entirely know what to do with himself in his boyfriend's house. Had he been home, he would have wandered down to the shop to tinker on something there, but he was pretty sure Zeff slept with a knife under his pillow and Zoro liked having his body intact and not bleeding. There was also the distinct possibility that whatever the older chef managed to fillet off of him would then be served to him for breakfast as well... The blond lay curled up next to him, one leg thrown across his own, head cradled against his chest. With a heavy sigh, the racer closed his eyes again, adjusting his hands, arms crossed behind his head and under the pillow slightly.

They were both a mess. Zoro could feel the dried sweat, mixed with lubricant and cum across his chest and his scalp itched slightly from sweat as well. The blond's fight that night had been intense, but the rookie fighter had come out for the win and both their adrenaline had been high enough to continue late into the night. Eventually Sanji had passed out, fatigue from his fight and their multiple sessions and foreplay finally catching up to him.

His body had been shaking when they started, his muscles already weary from the long match, but Sanji had insisted, practically pinning Zoro underneath him as he relentlessly attacked his mouth, hands flying across his body to all the places the blond had quickly learned excited him. His protests died as he let out a low groan, Sanji's fingers wrapping around his flaccid dick, awakening it instantly as all the blood in Zoro's body suddenly fled south, leaving the racer slightly light headed.

Their night had been amazing, seeing the kick boxer on such a high from his win only driving him further as he manipulated Zoro's thoughts and movements. Took control from him and doing nothing but exciting his own lust past what he thought possible. How the cook could do such a thing and still be the one to take, Zoro wasn't sure, but he hadn't been thinking straight enough to bother with it either. Sanji was tight and willing and his heat was burning higher than the racer could remember it being; consuming him both inside and out.

They both had laid there panting for a bit, staring up at the painted ceiling, Zoro following the thin brush strokes from when it had been painted a light blue. The stinging smell of cigarette smoke invaded his nose and finally Zoro had turned his head to look over at the other man. Both of Sanji's eyes were visible from under tousled bangs as the thin white stick hung from his mouth. Pulling it away and holding it aloft, the blond matched Zoro's head turn with a broad grin.

The bar tender had kissed him then, soft and slow, nothing compared to anything they had done before and Zoro pulled him close, pressing their bodies together and moving in the lucrative and smooth movements of the other's mouth. The beginnings of round two and a carefulness that neither had shown to the other to date. 'Let me put this down...' The words were breathless as Sanji had turned away just long enough to snuff his smoke before turning back to Zoro and kissing him deeply, thin hands running down his chest, fingers trailing over every dip and curve of muscle and all the racer could do was groan and cling to lithe and powerful hips.

He bit at his lip, feeling himself awaken as the mere thoughts of it, Sanji sighing softly in his sleep next to him. There had been an unspoken connection between them tonight; but what it was Zoro didn't know. He couldn't wrap his mind around what it could be and it was keeping him awake.

“...Zoro...” Turning his head to look at Sanji, the racer smiled, pressing a kiss into the damp hair, moving his arm to wrap around thin shoulders and pulled him closer. The blond gave a small grunt, shifting to snuggle in deeper against his chest. The other man was warm, body rough from sweat and sticky, but the racer found he could have cared less.

_ I'm falling for him. _ The realization hit the green haired man like a ton of bricks, clawing up from the depths of his mind to smack him in the face hard. Their second time had been slow and sensual, more about touching, caressing and kissing than the race to cum. Sanji had moved slow, lazy almost in Zoro's lap as he rocked up on his knees to slide back down smoothly, his attention focused on what seemed to be one long never ending kiss between them. Hands tangled in his cropped hair as Zoro kept his own pressed to the muscles of the blond's lower back.

The bar tender had stayed slumped against him after wards, arms draped over his shoulders, panting against Zoro's ear. Chests were a mess of sweat and cum as they heaved with labored attempts to steady their breathing. The racer's eyes remained unfocused as he stared off over his boyfriend’s shoulder, only realizing the other man was asleep when he caught the soft snores in his ear.

_ What did this mean now? Does it mean anything? What would Sanji say? _ These thoughts and more flooded Zoro's mind. No wonder he wasn't able to sleep. Moving his other hand from behind his head, the green haired man adjusted himself, cursing himself silently for getting hard over all this once more. There was no way the kick boxer was going to wake up and honestly he wasn't sure if he had the energy at this point to carry out another meeting.

So he lay there, listening to the quiet sounds of Sanji's room, unable to get up and unable to sleep; thinking about what he shouldn't be and idly circling his thumb around the head of his own arousal. He wasn't looking to get off again, but the motion sent enough of a shiver through him to sate his mind and calm his thoughts. The content happiness swelling in his chest at feeling the body of the other man against him finally lulling him into a dreamless sleep.

The loud bang on the door and Sanji pulling away from him, woke Zoro with a start. “Alright shitty old geezer!” The blond's back was to him as he sat on the edge of the bed, hands scrubbing at his face. “I'm up!”

“You tell that hooligan boyfriend of yours he needs to move his bike too!” Zeff's voice snapped through the door as Zoro moved to sit up, stifling a yawn and blinking blearily at the door. “It's in the parking for customers.”

“Zoro's not a hooligan...” Sanji trailed off with a sigh, pushing off his knees to stand. “Oh, yuck...” Arms coming up into the air, the blond dropped his head forwards to stare at his chest.

“You passed the fuck out Sanji.” The racer turned his head to face the naked back of the other man. “I cleaned up as best I could around your snoring.”

“More like smeared it around.” The blond grunted, arms slightly rising and falling in the air, not quite sure what to do.

“I really didn't need to hear that eggplant.” Zeff barked from the other side of the door.

“Why are you still here?!” Sanji snapped at his door, hands balling into fists at his sides. There was a chuckle, then the unique footsteps of Sanji's father stalking off down the hall. With a groan, the cook took a few wobbily steps forwards across his room, stopping to grab at a towel that hung over the back of his desk chair. “And I don't snore! I'm gonna take a shower. You wanna join me?”

With a grunt, the racer moved to the edge of the bed and stood, the large stretch bringing him up onto his toes. “To clean? Sure.”

“Why else would one take a shower marimo?” The kick boxer raised an eyebrow at the other man and Zoro looked at him unamused. Moving past the desk, Sanji opened the door to his bathroom. Yeah, that's right, fucking blond had his own bathroom...and stepped through the doorway. He followed along, feeling how stiff and sore his muscles were and could only imagine how the other man felt. If those few tripping steps were anything to go by, he was just as sore if not more so.

Sanji was holding his hand under the running water, eyes staring off at something in the corner of the tub, not really focused on anything. He gave a yawn and stepped over the lip of the tub, throwing the curtain closed behind himself. “Don't you dare flush that toilet like you did last time!” Sanji's words were hissed out at him and he rolled his eyes as he finished relieving himself before climbing into the shower behind the cook.

The temperature difference was noticeable in the inclosed space and Sanji already had a mess of soap bubbles in his hair as he scratched relentlessly at his scalp. It was still cold though as a mist of cooling spray hit Zoro's chest where the water bounced off the other man. He wrapped his arms around himself, bouncing on his toes slightly as he frowned at the blond. “Sanji; move. It's fucking cold.”

“You're the one who came in here.”

“You invited me!” Zoro snapped back, grabbing the cook by the waist and physically moving him out of the way. He gave a yelp, opening his eyes to glare at the racer, which was a huge mistake as soap slid down into them and he cursed, snapping his hands out of his hair to rub at them. Zoro laughed as Sanji became more flustered and pulled the other man into the spray with him. “Gah! It fucking stings. Holy hell!” Sanji rinsed out his hair, keeping his eyes closed tightly before he even attempted to rinse them out.

“How are we going to decorate the dinning room today if you can't see Sanji?” Zoro's chuckle turned into a cough as the cook elbowed him in the ribs. “Oi!” Standing back up, the racer watched as the cook cracked both visible blue eyes, the whites rimmed in red and leaned farther under the water spray. He hissed, snapping his eyes closed and rubbing fiercely at them with the heels of his palms.

“You and your damned girly shampoos...” The racer trailed off as he picked up the bottle dumping a little into his palm and smearing it through his hair.

“Yeah, yeah, just move marimo.” Wordlessly he leaned back against the wall, hands in his hair as the kick boxer finally got all the soap from his eyes. He blinked rapidly a few times frowning as he did so. “That fucking sucks. I haven't done that in forever.”

“You are a moron.” Pulling Sanji back from the water, Zoro ducked in, rinsing his hair a lot quicker and smoother than the cook had done and got a smack up side the head for doing so. Not like he was trying to show off or anything, but it was obvious to Zoro he could bathe himself better than his stubborn boyfriend.

He even commented to this, grinning as Sanji eyed him from his place at the wall as Zoro leaned his forearms against it, blocking the other man in place. “You should cut your hair,” he started, leaning in closer as he spoke. “Your eyes are so...”

Sanji cut him off with a frown. “It's not the eyes so much as the eye _ brows _ moss head. I don't like being laughed at.”

“Oh people will stop eventually. I did.” Zoro didn't give the cook time to answer as he closed the small gap, pressing his mouth over the other man's in a kiss. He really didn't know what he was going for, if anything, he just wanted to kiss Sanji. Something about the way his stupid bang was pushed off to the side, revealing both stunning eyes; his hair soaked with water that had it clinging to his cheeks.

Sanji made some little squeak sound deep in his throat before relaxing into the kiss, matching the slow and almost lazy pace the racer had started, hands coming up to rest on Zoro's hips lightly. The green haired man closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly, more to get out of the spray than anything, but also effectively deepening the kiss as well. The kick boxer gave a small gasp and Zoro took it as an invitation, nipping at the blond's lower lip before snaking his tongue passed them to run across the roof of the cook's mouth.

The bar tender pulled back at that, hands easily sliding up Zoro's wet chest to push him away. He swallowed once, shaking his head slightly, water droplets flying off the wet tips of his hair. “As much as I would like to, marimo, really; I can't. My entire body is screaming 'no' at me.”

“Pretty sore today you stupid cook?” He leaned forwards again, feeling Sanji's hands clench against his pecs as he did so. “I'm not gonna do anything...”

Sanji scoffed at him. “As if I would let you anyways. Just cause I'm sore doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass if I needed to.”

“Che...whatever.” Zoro rolled his eyes as him, smirking for good measure as the blond narrowed his eyes at him. “Just kiss me.”

“Don't 'whatever' me you shitty racer!” The blond snapped, but leaned forwards to do as Zoro wanted anyways, unable to resist a light smack to his chest. With a snort, Zoro moved a hand down to pinch at the underside of Sanji's arm and he retaliated by kicking the racer in the shin; all the while never breaking their kiss.

They continued to bicker, picking back and forth through the entire shower, getting dressed and down the hall to the kitchen where the older chef was sitting at the counter reading the paper with a cup of coffee. He gave the pair a couple strange glances before rolling his eyes and leaving them to their childish vices of poking fun and shoving each other around. His only warning, a growled out comment to not break anything in his kitchen. Two plates full of eggs, bacon, fruit and burnt toast, courteously of Zoro, later, the two were sitting at the counter along with Zeff, eating quietly.

“He can't even make toast.” Flipping a page in the paper, Zeff muttered under his breath. Sanji snorted into his drink as the racer scoffed.

“I can too! Your brat of a son was distracting me!” He stuffed a forkful of food into his mouth as the green haired man heard the older man sigh.

“Oh to be young and dumb again.” Rolling his eyes, Zeff looked over to Sanji who was busy with his plate.

“Oi!” The blond snapped his head over to look at his father. “I didn't do anything!”

“You brought him home...” Getting up and placing his coffee cup in the sink, the chef threw a hand off in what looked like a random direction. “Decorations are still in the shed. You can use the main room upstairs. How many people are coming to this party of yours?”

Sanji shrugged. “I don't know old man. I got it covered. If anyone starts causing trouble, I will just kick them out. Most of Zoro's friends are...okay anyways.”

“Meaning they don't break too much?”

“Meaning,” Zoro piped in, grinning at the bartender as he did so. “The only one of my friends to break something has been this one right here.” He slapped a hand onto the blond's shoulder, shaking it as he looked over at Zeff. “He broke my coffee table.”

Zeff grunted with a nod. “Sounds like something the little eggplant would do. Just don't take all damned day! You hear me! I need you to help me tonight for the dinner shift. Patty's gone today.”

“Where the hell did he go?” Sanji snapped back, pushing at Zoro's chest to knock his hand away from him. “You finish breakfast.” Pointing a finger at him and shooting the racer a glare, he turned back to his father.

“He asked for it off a couple months ago.” The restaurant owner shrugged like it was no big deal. “You said you could cover for him. Of course that was before you started dating the plant.”

“Oi!” Zoro said around a mouthful of food, gaining a glare from both chefs. He could totally see where Sanji got it from. Holy fuck the two of them could be scary when they turned their anti-manner glares on one. He swallowed his food and quietly turned back to his plate, picking up his glass for a drink as he did so.

Chuckling Zeff walked towards the door, waving as he rounded the corner and headed down the stairs. “Have fun boys.”

“You're such an unmannered ass!” Smacking his arm, Sanji went back to his food, pointing his fork at him before stabbing at some fruit on his plate. “Who taught you manners anyways?”

“Aren't you the one who told me last week I was nothing but a dimwitted mechanic?” Zoro shot back, grinning as the other man rolled his eyes, obviously with something he wanted to say, but not doing so because he was chewing.

“That's not what I meant!” Sanji snapped as he swallowed. “We were discussing food.”

“And?” Getting up, the racer set his plate next to the sink, turning with crossed arms to the blond. “You said it though.”

“When it comes to _food_ Zoro, you are nothing but an uncultured swine.”

“Says the man that learned how to make onigiri from me.” He gave the bar tender a large grin, all proud of himself for something that Sanji thought was pretty simple.

“That I perfected almost instantly!”

“You're an idiot, cook. You get so worked up over the smallest things.” Walking over to the counter, Zoro leaned across it, getting into Sanji's space as he went back to eating, grumbling under his breath about stupid moss heads. Zoro choose to ignore the remarks. “You get your costume idea ready yet? I can't wait for this bet.”

“Oh, you can and you will wait,” With a nod the cook grinned. “I got it all planned out fucker. You will regret it.”

“The bike!” Zeff's voice booming up the stairs drew the two's attention to it and Zoro scratched at the back of his head.

“I better go move it before he flips.”

“Just park it next to my car.”

“Okay,” Stomping into his boots and picking up his helmet, Zoro trotted down the stairs, past the glare and raised eye brow of Zeff and opened the door into the parking lot. It was still cool, the mid fall sun still low in the sky not having a chance to warm the air yet. Pulling on his helmet, Zoro rubbed at his bare arms for a second as he walked over to his bike. He guess he figured he really didn't need his helmet, only driving the motorcycle across the parking lot, but whatever, he was already wearing it, picking it up and putting it on out of habit, so no point in taking it off now.

The last couple weeks had been weird anyways if Zoro really thought about it. Ever since they went dancing at the fucking night club, him and Sanji had pretty much been inseparable. Not that he minded that in the slightest, but even the weird ass night schedule the blond had wasn't keeping them apart. Zoro would wake up to texts from him in the morning received at like three in the morning complaining of being bored and how he hated having to stay up all night cause it fucked with his fighting schedule.

He and Robin were at every fight and the two of them had actually started to hit it off fairly well, pointing out sketchy people to one another and making up possible stories for why they looked and acted the way they did. Passed the time and although Zoro wouldn't ever admit it out loud, it was kinda fun hanging out with the manager doing just that. Robin was a lot better at it then he was though and very morbid about it as well.

Shuusui started with a quiet hum as Zoro huffed and kicked the stand, lazily driving the bike the three hundred feet to Sanji's car on the other end of the parking lot. He wasn't quite sure where the shift in Sanji came from, but then again, the blond had always been a bit off the deep end when it came to how he reacted to people. Or, well, their relationship anyways.

Sanji threw open the door, lighting a cigarette as Zoro hopped off his bike, opening the door to the blue car and dropping his helmet on the seat. Stuffing his lighter back in his pocket, he wordlessly took off towards one of the sheds behind the restaurant, not even waiting for Zoro to follow. The racer did of course though and the cook fished a set of keys from his other pocket, and opening the padlock on the door. “Oh wow...” Sanji ducked into the open door and there was a clatter as the racer rounded the door and peered in.

To say the shed was a mess would have been the understatement of the century. Boxes were thrown about haphazardly, some opened and spilling their contents onto the floor. Zoro immediately spotted one that had to be from Christmas if the mass amounts of tinsel the box seemed to be puking up was anything to go by. The blond was leaned over a stack of colored totes, skinny jeans giving the racer ideas that didn't involve hanging up decorations and he couldn't help himself as he pulled back and smacked the cook across the ass.

Sanji yelped over the sound of the impact as Zoro started laughing, despite shaking his hand from the sting of the hit. “You are so immature sometimes Zoro!” Rubbing at his ass with one hand, Sanji kicked at the racer, easily catching him in the shoulder as the other man laughed at him. “My whole body's fucking sore this morning and you go and do stupid shit. I thought we talked about this in the shower!”

“Ah, I'm sorry Sanji.” Zoro snorted back a laugh, grabbing at the blond's upper arms and pulling him against his chest, rubbing at his hair. “Oh poor baby.”

“Ima kick your ass fucker!” Sanji snapped pushing away from him and turning back to the boxes. “Come on and help me. We have to get that room set up. Halloween is only a week away you know.”

“Cause Luffy doesn't remind me every five minutes that it is or nothing.” Rolling his eyes, Zoro leaned over the stack of boxes next to the bartender. “What are we looking for anyways?”

“Well if they haven't put the decorations in different tubs...than the ones marked 'shitty stupid fucking holiday' are the ones we are looking for.”

“You really don't like Halloween do you?”

“You have no idea.” Sanji stood back up, groaning as he did so and turned to a different stack of boxes. Pausing he pulled a drag off his cigarette, tapping the ash right onto the wooden flooring before exhaling and stuffing the smoke back in his mouth and bending down to open a box. “Oh here's one.”

“Wanna explain why you hate it so much?” Zoro looked over his shoulder to the other man quickly before opening a box. He frowned at the contents as if the action could magically change them into Halloween items before covering it and moving it aside.

“Nope.” The answer was short and final with a jerk of Sanji's head as he climbed over one box to open another. “I think most of them are over here.”

“Okay.” Turning, the green haired man took one that was held out to him, setting it down and opening it. Lots of black and orange tinsel assaulted him instantly and with a snap of the lid, he closed the tote, moving it over to where Sanji had set the first one. “Oh, come on, it can't be that bad. Did I tell you why I hate it? There was this one time where Kuina and the man we were staying with in Japan played this prank on me. Now mind you I was like eight.” Sanji raised an eyebrow at Zoro as he spoke, but he wasn't paying attention as the racer had his back turned, rifling through boxes and totes as he continued. “Anyways, Koshiro comes flying out the door to the dojo off the house, all tears and shit, yelling about how Kuina had fallen down the stairs and broke her neck. I panicked, running past him to find her laying at the bottom of the stairs, eyes wide, blood everywhere.”

“What the fuck? That's horrible.” Sanji stood up, leaning backwards to stretch out his back as the other man shrugged. He rubbed at his ass again, grumbling under his breath.

“She actually laid there and let me cry over her for like five minutes before she burst out laughing at me. Cornstarch and food coloring, I guess. Ruined both sets of clothes we were wearing. I was pissed at her for like a week.”

“I would have been too. Okay, you win; mine's not that bad.” The cook pulled the burnt butt of his cigarette out of his mouth and snubbed it along the edge of the shed next to the line that already lived there. “I fucking hate bugs. Okay; said it. Always have. So, Patty and Carne like to exploit that and all month long I find the fuckers trying to prank me with fake bugs all over the place. Last year,” Sanji grunted as he picked up a rather large tote. “I left my sunroof open and the next morning when I went to open my door, a tidal wave of the things came out. All over the ground, my shoes, my leather interior!” He shuddered at the memory of it. “I was picking them out of my car for weeks.”

Zoro snorted, trying to hold back the laugh that was threatening to break free. “That's just funny stupid stuff though. They had me convinced my sister was actually dead.”

“Guess we are both just surrounded by jerks then huh?” Sanji turned, setting a rather large box down on some totes and sighed. “I think this is the last of it. Let's start moving it inside. Gonna have to haul it upstairs as well. What a pain in the fucking ass!”

“I can call Luffy over. Make him help.”

Sanji picked up a box, turning to look over his shoulder at Zoro. His face darkened not only by the dimly lit room, but his drying fringe of bangs. “No. That's quite alright, marimo. I like living here with the building in one piece.”

“Oh he's not that bad.” Zoro picked up a smaller box, dropped it on a large tote and then picked both up. “He's a bit wired lately though.”

“Wired permanently. Is there caffeine running through his veins or some shit?” Stopping at the back door, the cook glared at it a moment before setting his box down and opening the door. “Gonna have to prop this open I think while we move things. Or I may be able to get the morons in the kitchen to help for a sec. Yeah, I will do that.” Picking the box back up, the blond held the door with his foot till Zoro shouldered into it on his own and he turned his back pushing into the kitchen as Sanji took a deep breath. “Hey, Patty, Carne, Go get the boxes of decorations from the shed!”

“Fuck you Sanji!” Patty retorted almost instantly. “We don't have to listen to you!”

“Yeah, isn't that what your boyfriend is here for?” Carne added with a snicker from his place next to Patty.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at them both from their place at a prep table before walking quietly behind Sanji. He had quickly learned he didn't even need to speak when the two starting yammering at the bar tender, just his mere presence was enough some times to kick start them into being quiet. Of course Zeff snorting back laughter in the corner was just an added bonus.

“Just get the shitty totes you guys!” Sanji yelled, kicking open the swinging doors to the dinning room and disappearing. Both of them sighed, before setting their knives down and walking quietly towards the back door. “Hey marimo!” The blond's voice flooded back into the room through the still wildly moving doors and the racer turned from the prep cooks to walk through them. “Get lost?” Sanji was standing near the stairs with a wide grin.

“No!” Zoro scoffed, frowning at his boyfriend. “I was watching to make sure those idiots actually did what you said.”

“The old man would have moved their asses if they hadn't.” Mumbling under his breath, the blond started up the stairs with the green haired pack mule following close behind. Not that Zoro really minded. After all the view wasn't all that bad...and the glare he got from Sanji when he spoke up and said so was even better. For someone who waltzed around showing off his body in unnaturally tight clothing all the time, the kick boxer really didn't like when Zoro commented on it.

“Stop being a princess.” The racer rolled his eyes as he came to the top of the stairs and onto the big open floor.

“I will princess you! Right off the end of my foot!” Zoro set his boxes down next to Sanji as the blond snapped at him, raising his foot slightly off the ground.

“Oh, feisty.” With a laugh, the racer stood back up, getting into the cook's face with a grin. “I like it.”

“You are such a closet pervert, you know that.” He rolled his eyes at the teeth baring grin of Zoro's and turned for the stairs, but Zoro caught his arm and pulled him back, spinning him to face the other man and pulling the blond against his chest. “What are you doing?”

“Oh calm down,” The racer dropped his head on top of the damp blond hair. “I'm not gonna do anything. Can't I just hug you or be close to you? Ya know, things normal people do?”

“You're normal? Not with that hair of yours.” Jerking his head back, Sanji reached up and pulled lightly at Zoro's hair, causing the other man to squint at the action and curl his face into a look that read 'I'm not amused.' With quick movements Sanji still wasn't used to seeing from him, Zoro grabbed the wrist of the hand in his hair and pulled it away, lacing their fingers together instead as he brought their hands down to the side.

The two were just breaths apart from kissing when Sanji's phone went off in his back pocket and he yelped at the vibration of it, struggling against Zoro's chest to reach for it as the racer pulled it from his pants. “Doc Law huh?” Swiping a thumb over the green call icon, he pressed the speaker button. “Good morning Law, thank you for you most timely interruption.”

“ _Zoro-ya? What are you doing with Sanji's phone?”_ Law's voice flooded the silent room and he sounded slightly confused as if he was wondering if he had even dialed the right number or not.

“I think a better question is why are you calling Sanji when I am...”

“Zoro!” Sanji barked effectively cutting him off. “Law what's up?”

The phone was quiet for a second except for the noise of what sounded like papers shuffling.  _ “Uh, well, I called to see how that sting was-ya?” _

“Sting?” Zoro asked, frowning at Sanji. He hadn't mentioned anything that stung. Sore maybe and there were most certainly some developing bruises...did that mean Sanji wasn't letting on to how hurt that match had actually gotten him. “What'd you do, pull a hammy or something?”

“You are so stupid.” Rolling his eyes, Sanji looked down at the phone as if by doing so, the doctor on the other line could actually see him. “It's fine, Law; really. Can I call you back later when there isn't a certain moss growing from my body?”

“ _What now you have_ **_ dermatophyte-ya? Sanji, why didn't you say something last night-ya?” _ ** ** The tattooed doctor's voice rose slightly in medical panic through the phone and there was more paper shuffling.  ** **_ “I should come over and look at it right away-ya!” _ ** ** There was a jingle of keys and the scrape of a chair. **

**“ What?! No! I meant Zoro, jeez Law, fuck.” Snatching the phone, the blond took it off speaker and pressed it to his ear, jerking from Zoro's hold and walking back towards the stairs. “Yes, Law, call me then. Everything is fine.” He paused as he started down the stairs, his shoes thunking on the hollow wooden steps. “No, I work overnight tonight. Not tomorrow, then again next week after the match. That's right. Okay, bye Law.”**

** Zoro followed, pausing at the bickering on the stairs as Patty and Carne each came up with boxes and he slipped past them to follow Sanji back to the shed where the blond was already pulling the last totes from the small building before slamming the door closed and relocking it. “Sanji,” he started quietly as he watched the cook pull his cigarettes out of his pocket. He seemed slightly frazzled now from his conversation from the doctor as he tapped his foot with impatience at his lighter. “You okay? Why didn't you tell me?” **

**“ Tell you what?” Stuffing the lighter back in his pocket, Sanji leaned back against the door and pulled in a drag off the smoke, hollowing his cheeks as he did so. He was quiet for a second, speaking as he exhaled. “Law's being over protective if that's where you are going. I honestly have no idea what he's talking about. Nothing stings Zoro. I think of all people you would have a pretty good idea of what injuries I have.”**

** Setting the stick against his lip, Sanji crossed his arms. “I am sore, very sore, but that's more of an ache. The only thing that I can think of would be that cut I got last week. I opened it last night and it stung like a bitch before we cleaned it out again, but that was from sweat. He's tired like the rest of us. I wouldn't worry about it.” **

** Picking up a tote, Zoro turned towards the building as the two prep cooks burst through the door, laughing and snickering as they did so. They instantly stopped when they saw the two of them, giving away that they had been speaking about the racer and kick boxer, faces going blank as they now quietly each picked up a tote and disappeared. “I better follow Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.” **

** Sanji simply nodded, pulling another drag off his cigarette and watching quietly as Zoro shouldered open the dented metal door easily, yelling to Patty and Carne right behind hearing Zeff do the same thing. **

 

 

* * *

 

** The phone call had been absolutely unexpected. Okay, well not absolutely, but it was still quite a shock when it did go off. It was way to early in the morning for this shit. Wasn't even three yet. In fact as Zoro blurrily looked at who was calling him, the numbers 2:43 stood out brightly to him. He didn't know the number but it was a local area code, so he decided to answer it anyways. Sanji groaned next to him, rolling away from the light of the phone and against his chest as the racer flicked his thumb across the  ** **_ answer call  _ ** ** button and raised the phone to his ear. “Hello?” He knew he sounded groggy, hell he was groggy, only going to sleep a bit ago and not really wanting to be awake now. **

** The voice on the other end laughed at him and he frowned at being called a wimp for sleeping at this hour. There was lots of noise in the background and it made everything being said a bit harder to hear. Getting what he needed out of the conversation though, he said his good byes and with a groan, sat up fully, rubbing his hands over his face to wake himself up, preparing to climb over the sleeping blond and go wake up Franky so he could use the truck. **

** He was half way over Sanji, hand and knee on each side of the other man when the blue eyes flickered open and the kick boxer tilted his head at him. The ever present light in the hallway cast strange shadows on them from the cracked door and the racer's eyes widened as Sanji looked up at him sleepily. “What are you doing?” **

**“ I gotta go. You wanna come with me?” He whispered the words, despite them both now being awake.**

** Sanji shook his head, pushing at Zoro's chest weakly. “Enough already, fuck. What time is it? We only went to sleep like an hour ago cause of you...” **

**“ What? No, I'm not looking for sex again Sanji. I need to go, like out. Do you want to ride with me?” He moved as he spoke, stretching as his feet hit the cool floor and grabbing at the first shirt he came across, adjusting his sweat pants back into place.**

**“ Oh.” Sitting up, the bar tender clicked on the light with a yawn. “Where are you going?”**

**“ The airport. Been expecting this call for a couple days now.” Pulling on his sweatshirt as well, Zoro turned towards the door. “Well? I gotta go wake up Franky to let him know I am taking the truck.”**

**“ Alright, alright, I'm up.” Throwing the blankets aside, Sanji sat up, throwing his feet on the floor and running his hands through his hair. “My hairs not even dry yet.”**

**“ At least we took a shower before bed this time cook!” Zoro called over his shoulder as he rapped on the business owner's door. There was a grunted 'what' from the other side that made Zoro chuckle. “Phone call came in. Taking the truck. Want me to bring home breakfast?”**

**“ No one's getting take out with me here!” Sanji snapped from the bedroom. “We can stop by the store on the way back. What's he want?”**

**“ Don't care. Sleeping.” Was mumbled through the door and Zoro turned walking into the dark kitchen and flicking on the light over the stove. Plucking the keys from the ring, he shoved on his boots as Sanji stumbled out, blinking as he did so.**

**“ I thought you were an early riser?”**

**“ A match, an overnight and your endless sex drive are to blame here.”**

**“ You liked it.”**

**“ Coffee.” Sanji pointed at the racer as he slipped into his shoes before smacking him in the shoulder with the back of his hand. “Who are we getting? And why didn't you warn me?”**

**“ Well it's like you said,” Pulling open the door, Zoro made his way down the metal stairs, trying to be quiet, but with his heavy boots it was near impossible. “You have had matches and did that overnight. I really don't think bringing up a trip to the airport in the middle of sex is wise, right? Like here, let me stop blowing you to tell you I will be getting a random phone call to go out. Or let me stop...”**

**“ Alright, enough.” Groaning with a roll of his eyes, the blond followed Zoro out the back door to Franky's large truck and climbed into the passenger seat as the racer started it. “Can you even drive this?”**

**“ How do you think I learned to drive?” Throwing the vehicle into reserve, Zoro laughed. “Kuina took me once in the car and only once. After that I was Franky's problem as she put it.”**

**“ So I'm going to die.”**

**“ I only failed once and it wasn't even my fault!” Looking over at Sanji quickly he grinned.**

**“ Is it too late to get out and go back to bed?”**

**“ Oh stop it.” Zoro shifted into drive and drove around the building and out onto the road, heading into the city. “If you want coffee, knock it off.”**

**“ There is no coffee on this planet worth my life moss head.” Sanji sunk back into his seat and crossed his arms with a yawn. “I'm going to sleep. Let me know when we get to coffee.”**

**“ Yeah yeah,” Rolling his eyes, the racer blinked a couple times and yawned himself. Maybe coffee wouldn't be that bad of an idea before he fell asleep while driving. He drummed his hand against the steering wheel as he thought about it. In the end he would have no need for coffee, there would just have to be an early bedtime that night. There was no way he was going back to bed after he got to the airport. Not with who he was going to be getting. And just in time for the party that was the following night too!**

** This was about to become the best Halloween party ever! **


	19. Chapter 19

** Zoro wouldn't say Luffy's presence was unwelcomed. He would never say that about his strawhat wearing nut ball of a friend, but he would say he was slightly annoyed, grinding his teeth, when it was seven in the morning and suddenly there were three people in his bed. With an aggrivated sigh and a groan, he rolled over towards Sanji and away from where the dark haired menace had wormed his way between the racer and wall. “Get up Zoro! Sanji! It's Halloween!” **

** This also poised another problem that was currently sleeping on the couch in the living room. Letting Luffy in on the secret wasn't so bad, it was keeping him quiet until the party that night. Throwing an arm around the blond, Zoro tried to nuzzle his way as far as he could into the back of Sanji's neck, hoping this was a just a dream and he could go back to sleep. **

** The cold feet to his back as the covers flew away told him different. Sanji shivered against him in his sleep and with a huff, Zoro turned to look over his shoulder at his grinning friend. “I swear Luffy, if it was any one but you, I would kill them.” **

**“ That include Sanji?” The underground fighter's voice carried that weird almost serious tone to it before he broke out laughing and bouncing on the bed from his now cross-legged sitting position. “We have costumes to put on!”**

**“ Now?!” Zoro snapped and Sanji sucked in a breath that said he was awake. “Dammit Luffy!”**

**“ Yes now. Come on!” He hopped over the two still laying on the bed and turned in the doorway. “I'm gonna call Perona!”**

**“ No!” His face dropped in slight panic as Luffy disappeared. He would head straight for the living room like he always did, flopping down right onto the...**

**“ Luffy!” The moron must have done just what Zoro was afraid of and jumped on the couch. Scrambling over a complaining half asleep cook, he slammed his hands against the door frame to the living room to see Luffy wide eyed with his phone in his hand.**

** The dark haired man was standing in the middle of the room now, having jumped away from the couch at the yell of his name. His hat had fallen against his back, the thin string pressed tightly against his throat as he swallowed. Eyes flicked to Zoro then his phone. “I gotta call Ace!” **

**“ No!” Zoro practically screamed the word, body jolting to move but he wasn't fast enough.**

**“ Don't think so-yoi!” Marco jumped up and snatched the phone from him, stuffing it in one of his pockets. He grabbed the still stunned teen by the shirt and pulled him close so the two's foreheads were almost touching. “You listen to me Luffy. You are not going to call Ace, you hear me-yoi? This is going to be a surprise.”**

** Zoro dropped his arms to his sides as Sanji came out to stand next to him, rubbing sleep from his eyes and pulling the racer's comforter closer around his shoulders. “Should I start breakfast?” **

**“ Might as well.” He gave a shrug as the kick boxer nodded and walked past him into the kitchen, throwing the blanket into a chair at the table.**

**“ But...” Luffy's voice cracked and tears slid down his face. “You said you couldn't come home!” He pushed the older blond away and snapped his hands into fists. “We talked to you three days ago!”**

**“ And I couldn't! Orders changed last minute...again.” With a sigh, Marco stepped back a pace and dropped down onto the couch, running a hand through his overly long crew cut. “I wanted to tell you at first, but with me being gone so much and shit changing all the time, I didn't want to get your hopes up again. So I called Zoro-yoi. We made plans that if I actually did get the order home, he would get me and we would surprise you and Ace at the party tonight-yoi.”**

**“ But you ruined that part. Thanks for the cold feet to the back by the way.” The racer frowned from his place by the door.**

** Luffy sniffed, dragging an arm across his face and pulling his hat back over his eyes, shadowing his face from where he stood. Behind Zoro, they could hear the blond starting breakfast and down the hall Franky's bedroom door opened. With a grumble about being loud, the blue haired mechanic disappeared into the bathroom with a slam of the door. “But, Marco...” Luffy started, pausing as his voice cracked slightly. **

**“ Ace is going to be overjoyed and you know it.” Zoro spoke from the doorway, taking a step into the living room, crossing his arms. “He was so bummed when you guys found out he couldn't come home the first time. What do you think it would have done to him to hear it a second time?”**

**“ Yeah, you're right.” Luffy nodded, voice still low. He sniffed one more time, then tilted his hat back with a grin. “He is going to love this! How long are you staying? Are you gonna come home after the party?! The party! Do you have a costume Marco?! We have to get you a costume!”**

**“ Calm down Luffy-yoi!” With a chuckle Marco dropped back against the couch again. He gave a yawn and shook his head as he blinked in an attempt to stay awake. None of them had gotten a lot of sleep and Luffy barging in didn't make it any better. Zoro should have never given him and Ace a key. “Yes to all those. Garp is working out how long I can stay-yoi.”**

** Franky opened the bathroom door, raising an eyebrow at Zoro who stepped back in to the hallway, turned towards the kitchen. The smell of coffee flooded the air along with the hiss and grunts of the coffee maker. “Did you guys sleep at all? Is that Luffy I hear?” **

**“ We got like an hour or so. Didn't get back till about five. And well, here we are!” The racer raised a hand in the air in annoyance. “Morning wake up call curious of Monkey D. Luffy.”**

**“ Hey Franky!” Marco called out, even though he couldn't see the other man in the hall way.**

**“ Morning Marco, how ya been?” The older mechanic gave a yawn.**

**“ Coffee!” Sanji snapped from around the corner and everyone turned towards the sound and made their ways into the small kitchen. It was really cramped with all of them in there and still trying to give the cook the room he needed as he once again took over the small kitchen.**

**“ You need to keep him,” Franky elbowed Zoro in the ribs as he leaned over to speak in his ear. The racer grinned, taking a sip of his coffee.**

**“ Yeah I like this meal service too.”**

**“ I heard that moss head!” With the slam of a pan, the bar tender turned to face the racer who just stuck his tongue out at him before taking another sip of his coffee. Sanji rolled his eyes, but the hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he did so.**

** Everyone froze as the door banged open, Perona, Usopp and Kaya walking in. The pink haired girl was carrying a box of doughnuts, while the other two were carrying boxes and hanging suit covers. “We brought breakfast and costumes!” Her high pitched voice was completely unwelcome and assaulting on everyone's ears. Zoro was too tired for her shit today as she dropped the box on the table and grabbed at his arm. **

**“ Oh Zoro, look at you! It's so cute! Having Sanji here spending the night!”**

** Sanji looked over his shoulder to the high pitched screeching before going back to what he was doing, leaving a very aggravated Zoro to deal with his racing partner. Setting the cup on the table, he pried her off, pushing her to arms length. “Don't you have better things to do than bother me first thing in the morning?” **

**“ Not really.” With a grin, she flipped open the box of doughnuts, snagging one out and taking a huge bite out of it. Sanji really needed to re-access his claim of him having to be nice to Perona because she was a lady. She was just as much of a guy as he was at times.**

**“ Okay, too many people in my kitchen! Get out, all of you. No, wait, Sanji, you stay. The rest of you out!” Franky pointed to everyone in turn before waving a hand at the door and drinking his coffee.**

**“ I'm gonna take a shower Franky.” Marco turned down the hall, ducking into the living room before slipping across the hall and closing the bathroom door.**

**“ Ah, not cute!” Perona pouted, turning back out the door, followed by Luffy and Usopp, after the artist set the suit casings he had over the back of a chair. Luffy snagged a doughnut, or two or three, Zoro was pretty sure, before slipping out the door. Their voices could be heard echoing through the open bays of the shop as they bounded down the stairs towards the couch. Nami's voice flooded up to them as the side door to the shop slammed open.**

** Kaya set her box down on the corner of the table. “Your costume is in here Zoro.” Her voice was quiet compared to the loud mouth of his racing partner and he nodded quietly to her. “Marco's is as well. It really is an amazing costume.” **

**“ It is isn't it?” He agreed as she turned with a smile to follow her husband down the stairs, closing the door behind her. With a heavy sigh, Zoro pulled out a chair and sat down, picking his coffee back up and taking a long drink. “I just want to go back to bed.”**

** The door opened again, revealing Nami, who was pocketing her phone. “Vivi will be here soon do start on our costumes. Oh doughnuts!” **

**“ Please, Nami-swan, don't eat those. I am making breakfast. What would you like?” Sanji grumbled from the stove as the red haired girl took a seat at the table. “The marimo and I went shopping before we came back this morning.”**

**“ Back? Where did you go?” With a frown, Nami pushed the box away from where she was sitting.**

**“ We had to get Marco remember?” Setting the now empty cup down, Zoro turned the box towards him, flipping the lid and peering into it, keeping a wary eye on the cook as he did so. He really wanted one of these for whatever reason. Perona usually got him a plain one or something that wasn't really as sugar loaded as she liked and he was sure that one was there.**

**“ Oh yeah, Operation Don't Tell Luffy. He knows though now since he's here right?”**

**“ Unfortunately he let himself in and woke us up.” The blond turned as Zoro spoke, picking out one of the two Perona had gotten for him.**

**“ You are ** **_ not  _ ** ** eating those are you marimo?” The bar tender's voice was low, making his point clear before anything further had to be done to convince the racer he wasn't going to eat crap food in his boyfriend's presence. **

** Dropping the item back in the box, the moss head leaned back in his chair, looking at Sanji upside down with a grin. “Nope, was just looking.” **

**“ U-huh, sure you were.” Rolling his eyes, Sanji opened a cabinet and pulled out an extra plate for Nami.**

 

 

* * *

** **

 

** Nami's friend Vivi had been a little overwhelmed to say the least when Franky had thrown open the bay door instructing the van driver, a man named Kohza, to just pull the vehicle right into the building. Recovering quickly though, she threw open the back doors, climbing in and opening a chair, setting up her mobile make up shop. Luffy was everywhere at once and it took a few minutes to try to calm him down. **

** One by one they took their turns between her and Kohza getting make up applied and the random odds and ends needed for each perspective costume. Luffy was instantly overjoyed at Nami for getting such an awesome person to make all their costumes look authentic. The orange haired receptionist screamed at him as Luffy picked her up off the ground, spinning her in a circle as he laughed. The young man's voice echoed around the bay as Sanji walked up to Zoro. “What's he going on about?” Sanji had said over the racer's shoulder from where he was sitting on his racing bike. The thing was almost back together now, just needed a few finishing things now like, ya know, brakes. **

**“ Huh?” Zoro turned to look back at Sanji, hand held over his face. “Who? Luffy? Oh, he's so into Halloween that it goes beyond costumes for him. He's...we...are cos-playing, I guess. I don't know. I just learned it was easier to go along with him and Usopp than it is to fight them. Perona too. The three of them go nuts.”**

**“ Thus the professional make up artists?” He jerked his head in the direction that Vivi was sitting, working on a barely contained Luffy. He was leaned back in a metal chair, arms hanging at his sides as his knee bounced aggressively. The artist was in her own chair, brush working tirelessly at his chest.**

**“ Exactly.” With a nod, he pulled his hand away from his face, blinking as he looked up to the blond. “How's it look?”**

**“ Like your eye is closed.” Sanji frowned. “I need to go so I can get this bet over with.”**

**“ It's not done yet!” Zoro snapped as the blond leaned in for a kiss. “See you tonight cook.”**

**“ Bye Zoro.” With a wave of his hand, the bar tender ducked out the side door and was gone. Turning back, Zoro stood from Kitetsu and went over to see what Kohza was doing with Perona.**

** In the end it had taken most of the day, including breaks to play the video game to “research the characters” to make sure all of the outfits were to Luffy's liking. By the time they were done and Franky had returned with an overly excited Chopper, Luffy, Zoro, Perona and Usopp all looked like characters from their game. Kaya, Nami and Vivi were all dressed as matching faeries and Chopper looked like a damned reindeer doctor, complete with his hat and now professionally painted face and signature blue nose. **

**“ Stop rubbing your eye!” The teen snapped, smacking Zoro in the arm with a hooved looking gloved hand, as the two sat at the bar upstairs in the dining room of the Baratie. “You'll smudge the paint.”**

**“ It itches,” Zoro sighed, dropping his arm. “Next year, I'm out. Luffy it getting nuts with this shit! I keep trying to open my eye and I can't! I can feel the glue pulling at my eyelid. It's annoying.”**

**“ You look fine Zoro. Just like the guy from that game you all play!” Chopper chirped happily, swinging his legs in his high swirly chair. “You all do! What are their names again?”**

**“ Okay okay,” Leaning over to be close to his ear, Zoro pointed around the room. “Luffy is his favorite guy, The Pirate King. Perona is Hollow. Usopp is Sogeking. Fits him huh? With the way he fucking snipes down those spiders with rubber bands?”**

** The teen nodded vigorously, turning his face to Zoro's. “And you?” **

** Standing, Zoro turned and leaned back against the bar again, hand coming to rest on the hilts of the three swords Luffy had brought with him. With a large grin, he patted Chopper's pink antler toting top hat. “I'm The Lost Swordsman.” **

**“ And what's you-know-who? Is he from the game too?” Chopper lowered his voice into a whisper, pulling on the green jacket the racer was wearing as Ace topped the stairs with a couple of his friends, a man and a woman. Spotting Zoro, Ace gave a wave and wandered over, the woman in tow. The racer gave Chopper a quick 'yes' in response to his question before his freckled faced friend was with in ear shot.**

**“ Hey man, what's up? Nice outfit. Luffy made you guys go all out this year huh?” The MMA fighter snickered, placing both hands on the bar and searching the line of alcohol that was there. “I like it though, that Vivi girl really knows her shit huh? That fucking scar looks real and it's just make up?”**

**“ Yup.” Zoro nodded, grinning at Ace before turning towards the forth person standing there. “Rude, Ace. Who's this?” He waved a hand at the dark haired female that had walked over with them.**

**“ Oh darling, tell me you did not just ask me that?”**

**“ Holy fuck! Izou?!” Zoro jumped farther back against the bar as the man laughed. “What the fuck are you wearing?”**

**“ I'm a mermaid.” Taking a step back, he raised his arms from his sides, displaying his tight dark green sequined skirt and sea-shell bra. “Aren't I gorgeous?”**

**“ Something like that...” The racer trailed off with a giggle from Chopper next to him.**

**“ More like Mer-ho.” Ace muttered, wincing as Izou smacked him with his purse.**

**“ Now, tell me, Zoro, where is this boyfriend of yours that Ace keeps telling me about?” With a flip of his hand, Izou turned and looked about the room, his clear and blue-green glass bracelets tinking as he did so. “I would have figured he would have been right here with you since these seem to mostly be your friends and Luffy's.”**

**“ I haven't seen him honestly.” Frowning, the racer looked around. Luffy was about, jumping from group of people to group of people, finally landing on Brook, who had dressed as a skeleton, complete with his cane and top hat, in the corner, as he was playing his piano with Franky the lion. That stupid costume was once originally what the man had used as a mascot for the shop, but it had long since become just a Halloween costume. It even sported the man's star tattoos, sewn onto the forearms.**

** Usopp was walking around with a faery on each arm, mask pulled up into his hair, cape billowing as he moved about. There were actually a lot of people here that Zoro didn't know. Friends of friends invited as word got out about another one of Luffy's parties. **

** Chopper spotted them and ran off to talk to Sogeking about his costume and Zoro turned back to facing Ace, as he was now conversing with Zeff, who was behind the bar. “What happened to Carne being here?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow at the cook's father. **

**“ You really think I was going to let Carne come up here? He would most likely serve all you shitty brats.” The restaurant owner grumbled as he handed the MMA fighter his drink.**

**“ Sanji served us.”**

**“ He better not have Zoro.” The growl that came from the other older man had the racer biting his tongue. “I will pull his license if he has.”**

**“ So we can drink in the house, but not out here?”**

**“ You really want to push your luck Roronoa?” Zeff's mustache twitched and Zoro got the hint. He shrugged, scratching at his hair from under the black bandana tied around his head.**

**“ It was at the banquet,” Ace added in, unhelpfully Zoro might have added, but instead smacked his hand against his forehead. Izou laughed, sliding into the open chair that the little reindeer doctor had been in and crossing his legs as he ordered something as well. Some frilly thing, fit the man rather well actually. Zeff grunted, shooting a glare to Zoro like it was his fault, which in a way if he thought about it, it may have been. He hadn't asked Sanji to serve him at the banquet, yet, then again, he was kinds too dunk to remember it. He may have. And the older chef most likely heard about his preference from Patty anyways... “So,” Ace set his drink down and turned to Zoro, crossing his arms as he put his back to the room.**

** Ace didn't dress up for Halloween in the normal sense. Instead he took the night as an opportunity to wear nothing more than a pair of black shorts, his orange hat and his freaking hunting knife. In all honestly, he looked kinda terrifying with the way the lights overhead darkened his eyes, his black hair framing his freckled face. **

** Zoro's eyes widened a little, well the one did, he could feel the glue of the left lid pull slightly as it tried to mimic the right. His brow furrowed under the dark fabric tied around his head as Ace tilted his head forwards slightly and suddenly he knew where Luffy got what had been dubbed “the look.” **

**“ I hear you have a secret you have been keeping from me Roronoa.” The fighter's voice was low and smooth and it sent a chill right up Zoro's back. Behind him, Zeff barked out a laugh.**

**“ W...what? Naw, there's no secret! What makes you think there is a secret!” He was stumbling over his words, cursing Luffy in his head. He should have known the strawhat wearing nut couldn't keep that yap shut. His voice rang out over the crowd, yelling for Brook to play another spooky song and Zoro all but smacked his forehead again.**

**“ Really?” Ace raised an eyebrow with a tilt of his head. “Luffy told me that you had some awesome surprise planned for me tonight and that he couldn't tell me and that I would have to ask you.”**

**“ He lies.” Once he said the words, Zoro clamped a hand over his mouth, eye going wide again. Ace grinned at this. He didn't know why Portgas had this affect on him, but the other man did and dammit all to hell. He let out a groan, rolling his eyes as he did so.**

**“ Stop scaring the poor boy Ace.” Izou spoke up sipping from his glass as he did so. Zeff chuckled behind the bar again, before walking back down to the far corner where Zoro caught a glimpse of Garp leaning against the wall, short round glass in hand.**

** Where in the hell was Marco anyways? They had all left together and Luffy was here, so where in the world had that blond gotten off to? And where was his blond while he was on the subject of blonds? Sanji had yet to show and it was beginning to annoy him. He fucking lived here for crying out loud, he didn't have the excuse of traffic making him late. **

**“ Oh, look who showed.” Izou set his drink down and hopped out of the chair, raising his arms in the air over his head as he walked towards the person who just entered the room. “Darling! Bon Clay! How are you?!”**

**“ Bon-chan!” Luffy yelled over the crowd and appeared instantly next to the man, who looked just as horrendous as that damned photographer Ivankov. Seriously, where did all these people come from? And why was Luffy such good friends with them all? At least Izou looked sensible. Oh fuck, what was he saying?!**

** Ace gave Zoro one more eye narrowing glare before turning to see where his other friend had wandered off too. “I will deal with you in a...oh god.” **

**“ What?” Zoro asked gruffly, swallowing and mentally wiping sweat from his forehead. That had been close. “Oh, no...”**

**“ Ivankov.” Both the racer and MMA fighter said at the same time with a groan as the man topped the stairs after Bon Clay. He was dressed in an eye damaging purple leotard that was way too tight in all the wrong places, hands on his hips as he turned grinning back down the stairs. “Oh ho, though, who's that?” Ace's hand smacked against Zoro's chest roughly.**

**“ Who?” Zoro craned his neck to try and see past the over dramatic camera junky and the small mob that was beginning to gather at the door. Fucking Bon Clay's costume was in the way. What the fuck was he anyways? A swan? Really? He would never understand cross-dressers...“The chick?”**

**“ Yes.” Ace nodded sharply.**

**“ You're engaged remember.” With a smack on the arm, Zoro stood up on his toes as the girl stopped to talk to the group of drag queens loitering at the top of the stairs. “I still don't see Sanji. I'ma text the stupid shithead.”**

**“ Zoro! Ace!” Luffy bounded over to them as the chick waved good bye and followed Luffy towards them. He had a huge grin on his face as he jumped up on Ace's shoulders, unbalancing the two of them before the older man righted himself. The underground fighter laughed, wrapping an arm around his brother's neck. “Your surprise will be here soon Ace!”**

** Zoro was only half listening as he watched the female move towards them with purpose. She was tall and oddly familiar which made the racer wonder if she had been at the photo opts since she had arrived with Ivan. She was wearing a pumpkin orange and black witch looking costume with matching heels and phish-net stockings. Her face was all done up in large amounts of make up that would have been horrible if it had been any other night except Halloween, but somehow the dark eyeliner and bright orange eye shadow looked really good. **

** He shook his head, what in the hell was he doing, checking out some chick when he should have been looking for Sanji. Texting Sanji actually. Where in the hell had he put his phone again? Luffy was giggling, flailing about as Ace tried to pry him off his shoulders and Zoro caught a glimpse of blue scoot past the mass of blaring purple that was Ivankov. Izou's voice rang out and the racer stilled. Shit, was that fool going to ruin everything now? **

** From the corner of his eye, Zoro watched Luffy slide back to the floor and Ace stood up straight. The green haired man gripped at the sword hilts at his waist as the world seemed to still for just a moment as the blue came into view. **

** Vivi had outdone herself with Marco's face paint and Kaya had done the unthinkable with the last minute addition of his costume via the blond's request. Zoro barely noticed the girl come to stand next to him as his eyes stayed trained on Marco, watching Ace carefully as well. The blond grinned under the blue and gold paints, dark blue circles ringing his eyes as he spread his arms at his sides. As he did, the fabrics came with him, giving him the appearance of wings and Zoro heard Ace suck in a breath and mumble the word  ** **_ phoenix,  _ ** ** the character from the game he played all the time. Then he got a huge grin on his face, his eyes lighting up as he yelled out his fiance's name. **

**“ Shit!” Zoro jumped forwards as the same time Luffy did. “Catch him!”**

**“ Ace!” Marco leapt forwards, falling to his knees as the other two lowered him to the floor. Everything seemed to pause for a moment at the call of the names, but as Luffy stood and called out that everything was okay, things went back to normal. The blond's attention snapped to Luffy's as he cradled Ace's head in his lap. “What the fuck Luffy?!” He snapped out, some hoe able to look menacing under all the blue paint.**

**“ This is what happens Marco.” Zoro answered calmly. “He should wake up in a moment.”**

**“ He okay-ya?” All three men turned to Law's voice to find him pulling off the head to...was he dressed as a fucking polar bear?...and he knelt down next to Luffy. “How are you Marco? I have heard a lot about you-ya.”**

**“ Who the hell are you?” Marco growled the words, holding on to Ace tightly.**

**“ Hey!” Zeff yelled and Zoro turned to him as he stood back up. “What's going on? He okay?”**

**“ Yeah, Zeff, he's fine.” The racer nodded and as he did Ace sucked in a breath, snapping to a sitting position and staring wide eyed up at Luffy.**

**“ Was...did...Marco!?”**

**“ Yeah, it's me.” He said calmly, leaning over the dark haired man's shoulder into Ace's face. The fighter leaned back, grappling hold of the other man and dragging them both to the floor. “Hey you'll smudge the paint-yoi!”**

**“ Fuck the paint Marco! I missed you! Oh I fucking love you you sick bastard! That was a horrible prank! You're home!” Ace was rambling and Marco was laughing trying to get the other man to let him go so he could breathe. Luffy was grinning like a fool and even Zoro found himself chuckling lightly at the display of the two adults on the floor.**

** Law stood back up, adjust his freaking polar bear head under his arm and looking to Luffy. “Besides this, how's he been-ya?” **

**“ Pretty good.” Luffy crossed his arms with a laugh. “So glad he's home.”**

**“ Get a room you two!” Zoro broke out laughing as well at the two on the floor. Marco wheezed out an “I'm trying” but Ace just didn't want to let go of the other man. The blond had to literally push a hand into Ace's face so he could stand up, pulling the freckled man to his feet as he did so. Ace jumped at him in a hug, burying his face into the older man's shoulder, voice muffled as he rambled on.**

** Law nodded sharply, his dark eyes watching the two men laughing, wrapped about each other, for a moment more before he looked over to Zoro and smirked. The racer raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side as the doctor lifted the white polar bear head over his own. “Nice skirt Sanji.” And with that he turned and walked away. **

**“ Fuck off Law.” The girl next to Zoro hissed and it indeed sounded like the blond. The named swordsman for the night spun on his boot heel, staring at the blond wide eyed. “Hey marimo.” Sanji said sheepishly and even with the layers of make up on, he could see the blush.**

**“ What in the actual fuck Sanji?” Zoro's jaw dropped and he took a real and interested look in the other man. When he had started the bet, this was not at all what he had in mind. He was mostly joking when he said that he would make Sanji his bitch for the night to get under the kick boxer's skin. He hadn't meant it. And not like this by far. How in the hell did he manage to even pull this off? “You shaved.” Why this was his first reaction, Zoro wasn't sure, but he brought a hand up, pressing his thumb against Sanji's chin. “And your hair!”**

**“ Is fake.” Sanji said grimly and the racer still couldn't get over the fact that it was really the cook and not a girl he was talking to. He fiddled with the ends of some of the hair extensions as the blond kept talking. “You are not the only one who has friends that do professional make up.”**

**“ Is this where you ran off to this morning?”**

**“ Not at first.” Sanji stepped forwards at that, his heeled shoe thunking loudly on the wooden floor. He got right up close to Zoro and the man could still smell his soap from his apparent shower earlier. The blond gave the racer a half lidded playful smirk. “I had to come home and shave first.”**

**“ Well I can see that.” Zoro pulled his head back so he could look at the cook and Sanji locked eyes with him, smirking a bit as he spoke, chewing on his black painted lip.**

**“ Everything.” He spoke in a low seductive tone that sparked across Zoro's person.**

**“ Everything?” Zoro wrinkled his nose before it dawned on him what Sanji meant and he snapped his jaw shut and stared wide eyed at the blond.**

**“ Ev-ry-thing.” He clicked his tongue on the last part of the word 'thing' and nodded. A visible shudder rocked through the racer's body as what exactly that meant sunk into his head and he groaned closing his eye and leaning his forehead onto Sanji's shoulder. “You gonna be okay there Mister Swordsman?”**

**“ Shut. Up.” He grunted the words and picked his head up. Behind him, Ace had finally releazed Macro enough for the two to talk for a moment before they slipped off, Luffy having already disappeared.**

**“ Dance with me shitty moss head.” Sanji took his hand and tugged on it, turning towards where Brook and Franky were still playing. “Come on, Zoro.”**

** Shock still coursing through his system, Zoro took a jolted step forwards as Sanji grinned from under his hair. “You are not going to dance like you did at the club are you? There is no way in hell you are doing that now. And in a skirt no less.” He pulled his hand from the blond's crossing his arms as he tilted his head, narrowing his eye at the other man. He couldn't help the little movie forming in his head though with the blond grinding against him and doing all that crazy on the edge of pornographic moves against him. **

**“ What? No. Wrong type of music. I still want to dance though, these heels are amazingly comfor....” His words dropped off as if Sanji realized what he was saying and Zoro's eyebrows shot up under his bandana. “Uhhh...”**

**“ You like the heels? Oh boy, this gets better and better.” The racer gave a sly grin, showing his teeth as the cook shook his head.**

**“ I do not!” The cook snapped, balling his hands into fists at his sides. “Just...let's go.” And he turned, stalking off towards Brook and Franky. With a smirk, the racer followed, happily he might have added, as the long legged blond seemed to walk effortlessly on those tall ass fucking heels.**

** Then it occurred to him and Zoro gripped tightly at his sword hilts: Sanji had done this before. He had mentioned in passing that he knew Ivankov and this had to be why. There was no other reason why the blond would hang around someone like that. “Oi oi!” Running up to Sanji, he grabbed his arm and spun him around, gaining a glare from Usopp, who came from no where with Kaya. He smacked Zoro in the arm as he spun by, paling as he realized it was Sanji he was yanking about. **

** The sniper stopped dead in his tracks, Kaya's momentum throwing her forwards before she stumbled and caught herself, pushing her hair from her eyes and frowning at her husband. Her gaze went from him to the other two before she smiled and clapped her hands together. “Oh, what a lovely shade Sanji!” **

**“ Wait...you knew?!” Usopp's jaw was on the floor as he snapped his attention to his wife. Zoro turned to stare at Kaya then back to Sanji as the two blond's started a ** **_ very _ ** ** knowledgeable conversation on the kick boxer's dress. “Well of course I knew dear,” She said, slipping her arm back through his. “I was at Inazuma's when he came in. Don't you....oh, that's right, you weren't with me that day.” Kaya gave a little pout, then smiled brightly at Zoro. “Sanji is so diverse in his outfits.” **

**“ Diverse?” The green haired racer nodded dumbly as he spoke the word and Sanji chuckled nervously next to him. “Like he's really done this before?”**

**“ Oh yes,” Kaya started, but Sanji cut her off.**

**“ Anyways! Enough about me. Kaya you look radiant darling! Did Kohza do all your make up?!” Sanji's voice shook with a tad of nervous energy.**

** Zoro's grip on the bar tender's arm tightened. “We need to talk later cook.” He hissed out. “You have some explaining to do.” **

**“ Ow. Let go you brute.” Smacking at his hand, Sanji pulled away and the racer couldn't help but notice the fake and manicured nails. What in the hell had the blond been thinking?! He was taking this entire thing too far! In a way though, he was pulling it off pretty well. He had managed to get pretty close to Zoro without him noticing. In his defense though, he was a bit sidetracked with Ace and Marco. Hell if Zoro really thought about it, Sanji actually looked kinda hot all dressed up like that. He shook his head. What in the hell was he thinking?**

**“ Zoro!” Perona's voice screeched over Brook and Franky's music and he wanted to just disappear into the floor. He was never going to hear the end of it now. “Zoro! What are you doing?! Why are you over here with everyone when you should be looking for...oh. My. God! Sanji?!” The pink haired racer's eyes went wide and she fumbled for her phone, shoving her purse into the hands of the weird ass guy standing next to her.**

** He was standing with his jaw slack as he looked on in what appeared to be awe at the small group. His pointed canines and nose ring made him look pretty bizarre, even for Halloween. The racer would have made a comment about the green hair, but he really had no room to speak on that account. He was pretty sure it was dyed though, if the shade was anything to go by. “I  ** **_ need _ ** ** a picture you two!” Pulling them together, Perona stepped back, snapping a very shocked looking picture of the two men before squealing with joy and shoving the phone in her friend's face. “Look Bart! Aren't they cute?!” **

**“ Okay. I'm out.” Usopp tugged on Kaya's arm. “Bye guys.” With a wave of his hand, the two wandered off in search of quieter company and honestly, Zoro wished he could have done the same. His phone pinged in his pocket as did Sanji's and his face paled, even under the make up as this other guy, Bart, Perona had called him, finally seemed to get his act together.**

**“ H-hi.” He said quietly, not really daring to meet anyone's gaze. His hands tugged at his shirt as his hands bunched and unbunched it from behind the female racer.**

**“ What the fuck are you supposed to be?” Ah yes, Sanji, so blunt. The blond wrinkled his nose, grabbing back onto Zoro's arm now that the threat of the marimo breaking his own arm seemed to have passed.**

**“ Oh, that's right!” Perona gave a large smile, eyes wide in excitement. “Zoro, Sanji, this is Bartolomeo, or Bart. Bart, this is Zoro and Sanji.” She pointed to each in turn as she spoke. The green haired weirdo seemed to rock on his feet, paling and looking like he was going to faint. The guy was pretty creepy as he just kept staring at the two of them.**

** Next to him the kick boxer growled low in his throat. “Take a fucking picture jack ass, it lasts longer. Either that or you will meet these fucking heels.” **

** The man blinked, shaking his head slightly before adverting his gaze towards Zoro. This just seemed to further piss Sanji off, but he kept his tongue, instead digging his nails into the green jacket Zoro wore. **

**“ Yeah, hi,” Turning his attention towards his partner, Zoro growled at her. “Did you just put that online?”**

**“ Maybe...” She rocked back on her heels, rolling her eyes to the side and crossing her arms behind her back. “But you're so cute Zoro! And Sanji that dress! Can I have it after wards?!”**

**“ What? No!” The blond jerked his head back in shock. “What the hell Perona?”**

**“ At least tell me where you got it!” She whined. “And let me get another picture guys! A good one this time that we can put in the scrap book!”**

** Zoro sighed, dropping his shoulders and surrendering to the pink haired psychopath. It was just easier at times. Not that it wouldn't be a bad picture, Vivi had done such an awesome job after all and he did look pretty bad ass dressed like this. Plus black mail on the cook? Yeah, he would live taking a picture willingly for Perona...just this once. Besides it was Halloween. **

**“ Me too!” Chopper and Luffy bounded up to them and this time, Bart actually stumbled as his knees buckled and he stuttered out Luffy's name. The dark haired man simply ignored him in favor of staring at the cook. “Oh wow! So cool Sanji! Where did you get that?!”**

**“ Usopp said you were wearing a dress!” Chopper bounced on his toes next to Luffy as Perona huffed.**

**“ Just turn around guys.” She held her phone up, taking a step back away from them and bumping into Bart.** ** Looking over her shoulder to the mess of the man he had become, she smiled coyly pushing him towards the group. “You too Bart.” **

** “W-what...m-me? Take a picture with them?” He tripped over his words and eyes went wide in panic as he hesitantly took a step towards the small group of cackling guys. **

** “They don't bite.” Perona rolled her eyes. **

** “I do.” Zoro spoke up with a teeth baring grin. From under his bandana he looked pretty dangerous as it was, but add in his predatory grin and the racer just looked evil. Sanji chuckled knowingly next to him as Luffy and Chopper slung arms around each other's shoulders with ease. “Come on Bart, what's your deal anyways?” **

** “He's afraid to talk to you cause you are all famous and he idolizes you all.” Perona said flatly as she looked at her phone, tilting it slightly as she tried to fit everyone into the frame. **

** “Oh that's all.” Sanji snickered as the punk haired man stepped into their group and everyone shifted to make room for him. “We are all just normal people ya know right man?” **

** Bart nodded sharply, his pointed canines sticking into his bottom lip as his did so. Zoro pulled Sanji against him by the waist and turning to Perona with another menacing grin. Luffy, in typical Luffy style, grappled right on to the new comer and dragged him in between himself and Chopper, both of them wrapping an arm about his shoulders and laughing like mad. “You guys are so cute!” Perona gave a squeak and snapped the picture, fingers going wild over her keypad as she tagged everyone and put it up on the online site. Several phones went off at once as Luffy ran off again, dragging not only Chopper but Bart with him. **

** Putting her phone away, the pink haired racer reached out to Zoro with a small smile. “Can I have just one hug? It's Halloween after all!” **

** “Yeah, sure.” Grumbling, Zoro let go of Sanji to give Perona a hug and she giggled bounding off to find Nami and Kaya or someone that wasn't either of them. Rubbing at his eye again, Zoro stood, turning back to Sanji. **

** “Can I have my dance now moss head?” Sanji questioned calmly, small curve of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He stepped back up to Zoro grabbing at the racer's hands. “I will teach you something pretty simple. That was really nice ya know.” **

** Zoro shrugged as he settled into whatever it was Sanji was going to show him. “I don't hate her, she's just really annoying. She's more like a sister than anything.” **

** “It's still nice to see you be nice to the ladies.” The blond pressed a quick kiss to Zoro's cheek. **

** “Yeah yeah,” Rolling his eyes, Zoro could help but grin at his boyfriend. **

 

 

* * *

** **

 

** “Okay. Bye!” With a quick kiss, Zoro grabbed at his backpack and hopped out of Sanji car, barely having time to close the door before the blond drove off and left him standing in the back parking lot of the Thousand Sunny. Rummaging through the front pocket, he pulled out his keys and slung the item back over his shoulder, opening the door and ducking inside. The door was already unlocked, despite how early it really was. The shop wasn't open yet, but they may have forgotten to lock it when Franky came home last night. It had happened before. **

** He really shouldn't have been surprised, but still Zoro jumped slightly as he looked up to find several pairs of eyes staring at him from over the back of the couch. Curling his lip up in question, jerking his head back and raising an eyebrow, he fought back the urge to scream 'who are you people' at them and simply glared at each one in turn. Perona, Usopp and Luffy were no real surprise. Even as the pink haired girl slowly raised her phone up over the back of the couch at him. Oh hell no, she better not be taking pictures of him this early in the morning. **

** The strawhat wearing kid had mentioned staying the night to give Marco and Ace some private time, which was fine since Zoro was going to stay at Sanji's after the party anyways. The racer had even mentioned letting Luffy sleep in his bed. Perona came and went as she pleased, but with her and Nami not having much to do as winter came closer, she hung about the shop more to keep the orange haired girl company. **

** Nami being at the shop was nothing strange. Her being out back on the couch on a day that wasn't Sunday most certainty was though. Usopp was also another non issue as he usually was there anyways, working on either ordered paint jobs, bikes or some sort of electronic something or other. **

** Chopper's pink hat stood out as his big brown eyes widened at the racer. Why he was there and not in school Zoro couldn't say, but whatever. If the little guy wanted to play hookey, who was Zoro to stop him. **

** The presence of Bart though was new and it took the racer a second of searching in his brain to even remember his name. His hands gripped at the back of the couch tightly and Zoro sighed, running a hand through his hair. “What do you all want?” **

** Perona nudged Nami, who grinned evilly. He had seen that look before. The racer didn't like it. “You're birthday is in ten days Zoro.” Nami purred out, leaning up and over the back of the couch. **

** “So?” He raised an eyebrow at her. He kinda felt scrutinized standing in the middle of his work bay, several pairs of eyes still staring at him over the back of his dusty couch. **

** “It's a big one. Twenty-one.” Perona added in and the racer was pretty sure Bart was wheezing on the far edge of the couch now, eyes slightly glazed over. That guy really was a fan crazed nut job. This was why Zoro never interacted with any of his “fans.” They were all crazy! Especially the one's that Perona insisted on him meeting, like Bartolemeo. **

** “We are throwing a party!” Chopper blurted out before clamping his hands over his mouth and twisting off the back of the couch and out of sight. **

** Usopp looked down at him with a frown. “Nice going Chopper.” **

** “I'm sorry!” The poor kid wailed and Zoro could just hear the tears forming in his eyes. “I just got so excited.” **

** “It's okay.” Luffy patted the pink hat before grinning at his friend. “So what do you want for your birthday?” **

** “How about more Sanji in a dress!” Franky yelled from the open office door followed by a strange “YOHOHOHOHO” laugh that Zoro could only assume meant that Brook was here too. “He looked suuuper hot huh?!” **

** “Shut up Franky!” Zoro snapped over the laughter. Man he hoped from this distance the group of morons couldn't see the slight blush he could feel heat over his cheeks. “You guys suck!” Turning, he waved them off and started up the stairs. “I'm going to bed.” **

** “What didn't sleep last night Roronoa?” More outrageous laughter followed and Zoro ground his teeth as he gripped hard the railing. **

** “I swear Franky!” Stomping up the stairs, the racer slammed the door, cutting off the obnoxious laughter. Dropping the backpack on the table, Zoro made his way down to his room, shutting and bolting his door. What he did when at Sanji's was none of their damned business. Even if what they said were some what true statements. It had been a bit shocking, but the blond really hadn't looked all that bad in his outfit if the racer really wanted to think about it. He hadn't looked that bad out of it either. And that he did think about. **

 


	20. Chapter 20

The unexpected text message from Shanks had Zoro rocketing out of his chair, tossing his controller to Usopp, who fumbled, but caught it nicely in the end, and rushing for his helmet and the door. “Oi!” The curly haired techie shot him a glare from under his bandana. “Where the hell do you think you are going at...ten at night?! And on a Thursday no less.”

“Was it Sanji...?” Perona purred as she kept on playing, kicking one of her booted feet into the air with a mocking laugh. “More dresses?”

“Don't you have to go home?” Zoro snapped, shrugging on his jacket. Picking up his helmet, he slapped at his pockets, looking for his phone, frowning when he couldn't find it.

“I would...” his partner's voice had an edge to it that Zoro instantly picked up on and he realized he had thrown his phone onto the couch as he got up. “But some one needs to finish the repairs.”

“Oi! You fix your own bike!” Zoro snapped, leaning over the back of the couch to grab at his phone. Perona moved aside, smacking at his hand as she thumbed through his photo gallery. “I have to fix mine.”

“I don't like to get my hands dirty. Grease stains are not cute. Well, unless they are on you.” She gave a giggle, then frowned as Zoro grit his teeth before barking something he would regret at her. “Don't you take any decent photos on here?”

“That's the problem,” Usopp spoke up, shrugging as he raised his arms in the air. “All the pictures are decent.”

“I was hoping for some nudes of your boyfriend in there.” Tossing the phone back to Zoro, Perona proceeded to ignore her raging partner behind her as the racer stuffed his phone in his front pocket.

“You are insufferable, you know that?” Turning again, he picked up his helmet, before stalking to the door. Zoro threw it open, grumbling under his breath to the laughter of the two on the couch. The door closed behind him with a click, leaving him in the quiet and dark front show room, but not before Usopp's comment of him actually knowing a big word could be heard. And he used it correctly, Perona chimed in as well.

It had actually been a couple weeks since Zoro had gone to any street races, what with Halloween and Marco and Sanji getting in the way. Okay, they really hadn't gotten in the way, but he was still itching for something to do and thankfully Shanks could some how read his mind tonight. He paused at that, leg halfway swung over Shuusui as a shudder ran through his body. Zoro really wasn't sure he wanted the bookie to be able to read his mind. There were a few things up there that he would rather only he know about. Okay and maybe Sanji, but that was it!

Really. He was glad as well that in the end the two had decided to take the nude pics on Sanji's phone and not his. Perona would be having a fucking field day right now and he would be making a trip to the hospital and having abuse charges put on him. The media still thought those two were dating. It was kinda comical actually if Zoro thought about it. Half the press thought he and Sanji were dating, the other half him and Perona. Then the two sides waged war and more often than not, the picks of him and Sanji in the papers talked about how he was nothing more than a cheating bastard and why hadn't his racing partner just dumped him yet and left the team. He and Robin had begun to take bets on what the headlines would say morning after the fights.

The rumble of his bike vibrating through him was welcome as well as he turned out of the parking lot and onto the road, gunning the throttle as he headed towards the city. Hanging out with Sanji as much as he had been had a single downfall. He wasn't riding his motorcycle as much as he liked to. He needed to get the blond on the back of his bike once to show him how great and safe it was and then they could go on the bike more. Why the blond was so terrified of motorcycles Zoro couldn't say. There was just no reason for it.

“Caime, GPS.” The dimmed blue lights flickered slightly and her annoying voice bubbled into his head.

“Destination required.” The metallic voice hummed and Zoro swore she was mocking him. How a computer could do that, he wasn't sure, but she had to of been.

“Uhh...” Rolling to a stop at the red light of a mostly dead intersection, Zoro fished out his phone. A small white car idled across from him, but he wasn't really paying attention as he thumbed through to the text and read the directions aloud to the computer system. Once her answer of 'coarse plotted' rang out and the small map screen thing Usopp had installed lit up in the corner of his helmet, he stuffed his phone back in his pocket and hung a right.

He hadn't ever gone to any of the “Big League” races before as Shanks had called them and honestly was a bit surprised to find Benn and not the red haired nut who came over to him. The man frowned at Zoro as he pulled off his helmet with a glare at him. “You brought your street bike?”

“My street bike is top of the line and better than any of that stock I have sitting in the show room.” The racer snapped back, letting his clear insult at the comment shine through. How dare he make comments like that. He would have racing parts on this damn bike if it were legal. And he thought he could get it past Franky.

“Where's that white bike?” Benn asked curiously. Oh yeah, the last time he had been racing was when he brought out the Wado Ichimonji, which had ended badly anyways. Well, okay, not badly...really. Franky taking his license plate pissed him off to no end and having to hear about it from not only Perona, but Sanji as well had ended in a fight between the two. And then that fight had ended in sex...so, okay, it really wasn't all that horrible.

He wasn't gonna do it again though. Well maybe not anytime soon anyways. Bring the Wado Ichimonji that was, not fight and have really awesome make up sex with Sanji. That he planned on doing again, a lot. “Didn't bring it...duh.”

Benn sneered at him as Zoro pulled his helmet back on, watching the man walk away with a hand stuffed in his pocket. The line of bikes he was in was completely new. Zoro hadn't seen a single one of them before, including coming to the shop for repairs. So these guys were on the same level he actually was. Good drivers and better mechanics most likely. He wondered if any of them actually raced professionally though. So far, he had yet to encounter anyone else, but that didn't mean anything.

Look at Luffy and his underground stuff. Half the people he fought then turned around and fought Ace in the Arena. He should most likely head to Rain Dinners once he was done here. Luffy would be there after all. The kid never missed his chances to fight and he had been really big on giving Ace and Marco as much alone time as possible.

He barely caught the end mark of the substantially longer race as he was lost in his thinking, slamming his hand onto the panel and starting his bike with mindless ease. The rest of the line rumbled to life as well and he thought he caught sight of Bonney on the side lines. That would make sense. It if was her, he would hear about it through a list of texts he was about to receive. For once in his life, Zoro was glad his phone was not on silent. He wouldn't be able to hear the ping of an incoming text over the roar of his bike, nor would it automatically connect through the blue tooth. He had demanded Usopp turn that part off. He rode his bike to get away from his phone, despite it being in his pocket. The vibrations would just be a huge distraction if it were in deed Bonney and he was about to get virtually assaulted.

A different, but still just as barely dressed as the girl before waved them to start and Zoro shot off with the rest of them, rolling his eyes at the fact that girl had to be cold. It was November now after all. He hung back, watching for the leaders of this pack, noticing a bright pink bike and if it wasn't for the fact that he knew Perona's was in pieces at the shop he would have assumed it was her.

Now there was a thought, as much as he hated her sometimes, getting her to come out here and race with him might not be a bad idea. They only really ever competed against each other in the placement time trials before the professional races, some street racing may be just what the two of them needed.

That bike, a red one and, well, wouldn't ya know it, that black bike with the smiley face decal took the lead and Zoro on his machine closed the gap easily. Winning was of course the goal here, but the racer really didn't care now that he had gotten a glimpse of that bike again. What in the hell was this guy or girl's problem anyways? Zoro really wasn't hurting anyone. Well not yet anyways, as soon as he found out who this guy was, he was gonna deck them. Girl or not. He better hope that Sanji not be around when he did. The blond would never let him hit a girl.

He had learned that one the hard way. He and Perona had been wrestling, harmless, really since she had jumped him and she was just one of the guys after all. Tackling him to the floor where Zoro had no other option but to trounce her, pinning her to the floor as he straddled her back laughing at her. Well whirl wind Blackleg came raging in and got in between them like he owned the place. The bruise was still fading. The fucker had kicked him right in the ribs with his shoes on.

The red bike over took the pink and Zoro and the smiley decal bike overtook the red in a burst of speed the slung them around a corner onto a long straight away. He looked over at the other biker, but whoever it may have been wasn't paying him a bit of attention, leaned forwards on the bike and looking straight ahead. Or so Zoro thought he was. You really couldn't tell through the helmet.

Suddenly the rider looked over and let off the throttle, letting both the red and pink motorcycles claim spots behind Zoro. “Fucker!” Zoro hissed in his helmet, snapping his gaze to the road, then into his mirror. He could see the bastard back there, but why he had done that he wasn't sure. Had the other guy realized it was him? Most likely, it wasn't like his street bike wasn't unknown or anything. People spotted him all the time from the bike alone. Maybe bringing Shuusui hadn't been the best decision, but it had been a quick one and well too late to back out now!

The red bike whizzed past him and it was only then that Zoro realized he had let up on the throttle while he was thinking. Of all the times! Not that he really needed the money or anything, but he just couldn't let some random guy beat him in a bike race, not could he? Not when he was on the known bike and bragging rights would be evident. No one beat him a street race. Why? Cause he was Roronoa fucking Zoro that's why!

Black smiley decal bike forgotten, Zoro twisted the throttle again, catching up to and passing the red bike easily, taking the lead and keeping it till he saw the finish line, whipping past it with the red bike close behind. He didn't stop though, his sights set on getting to Rain Dinners to see what his Strawhat toting friend was up to tonight.

The parking lot was packed as always, but Zoro managed to find parking, pulling his helmet off as he pushed through the doors and headed for Three. The man jumped, fumbling his keys before pushing one into the lock and side stepping out of the way. The racer shot him a glare, but otherwise ignored him completely in favor of jogging down the stairs and through the other door into the packed ring.

The noise of the crowd was deafening in the small packed space and it took him a minute to get to the edge of the ring. Sure enough though, Luffy was below, standing off to the far left side of the circular ring, fists clenched tightly, breathing hard, a trail of blood coursing from the corner of his mouth. He pulled his hat back up on his head as the other guy, a big broad son-of-a-bitch crossed his arms calmly at the smaller guy. He looked to be sizing Luffy up and from the way the fight had been going, Zoro would say this guy had been giving Luffy a run for him money.

He didn't look to have a scratch on him, yet the underground fighter was bleeding all over, panting for breath and looking pretty pissed off. “That's Blueno,” Zoro raised an eyebrow at the beer shoved into his face and looked over to his right to see Bart smiling at him, his damned pointed canines biting into his lower lip deeply. “Want it?”

Zoro snatched the offered drink and took a sip, tilting the bottle up to his lips from where his arm stayed perched on the rail. “What are you doing here? And how'd you get the beer?”

“Fake ID.” He grinned again, taking a drink of his own before leaning his arms on the rail and nodding at the fight below. “Could ask you the same thing, but I already know the answer to that. Besides, I have seen you here before.” He took a gulp of his beer, then continued. “I never figured a guy like you would end up here.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” The racer grunted out, rolling his eyes. Bart had been the most recent addition to their little montage of friends, curious of Perona. He seemed like a decent guy, but he really hadn't spent a lot of time with him either. Only fleeting moments at the Halloween party and an hour or so yesterday once he got up from his nap. He seemed absolutely enthralled with them all though, and that just made his slightly creepy and right up his partner's alley of friends.

“I guess I just never figured I would see a professional racer here, and you no less. Perona told me you did some sketchy things, but I never thought she meant this. She told me about you and your racing, how you do some crazy driving, but this!” He gave a small chuckle. “Street racing and underground fighting!? Who would have thought!”

“I don't fight. I come cause of him.” The racer watched the scene below him as Perona's creepy friend spoke. This Blueno guy came rushing in at Luffy, who dodged an attack, only to get knocked off course why a wild swing from his other fist. Luffy hit the wall and dropped his knees near by, coughing as blood spewed from his mouth. He shook his head as if to clear it and Zoro could hear his low growl over the hum of excitement from the room. Leaning out of the rail, Zoro took a deep breath. “Luffy!” He called out, grinning when those dark eyes snapped up to him with a small nod. The kid was pissed now. Zoro snickered, taking a second swig of his beer. “It's over.”

“How can you tell?” Bart snapped his attention from the fight to Zoro then back again. “He's been having his ass handed to him...”

“Oi!” Zoro smacked his free hand against Bart's bare chest, raising an eyebrow at him as he did so. “Don't think for one second this fight is over until Luffy says it's over. And he just said it's over.”

“He didn't say a thing!” The green haired punk smacked Zoro's hand off him and frowned.

“He didn't have to.” The racer shot back. “Perona really didn't tell you a lot about us did she?”

“Oh I got her normal rhetoric. 'Oh this is cute and that one's not cute.' Ya know, typical Perona.”

“Just watch.” With a gesture of his beer, Zoro moved their attention back to the ring below. Blueno stood in the center, laughing at Luffy with crossed arms, mocking the younger man openly. Strawhat perched lightly on his head, the gym owner wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, looking at the blood for a moment before an evil grin spread across his face and the dark haired man cracked his knuckles. Shifting on his feet, Luffy took off, closing the small gap between the two men easily, sliding to a stop right before him and letting the momentum of his own force guide his swing, punching the larger man square in the face.

Blueno stumbled back, the hit dropping him to one knee, but Luffy was still moving, using the ring like a fucking pin ball machine and darting here and there, landing punches and kicks as he did so. “He's so fast! Every time I see him fight, I can't get over the speed!”

“Wait,” Zoro cocked his head back to get a better look at Bart as Luffy continued to pummel Blueno into the cement. “You have seen him fight and still don't believe it?”

“Honestly, the last few fights I have seen of him, I was a little distracted.” Bart said quietly, shrugging and flicking his gaze to the ring. “I was trying to figure out why you were here, since you don't fight.”

“Me?” The roar of the crowd cut off whatever it was the other man was about to say as Luffy climbed his way outta the ring and wandered off to the back room to clean up. For once Zoro was glad the throng of people quickly left, filing out of the doorway and the back exit with ease. He spun on Bart, who was still looking sheepish in his annoying and glaring way. “Well?”

“I couldn't figure out why you would be here! Then I realized it was because you were here with Luffy, then there was that bike.” Bart was stumbling over his words as he fell under the glare Zoro was giving him. Perona was right about one thing, when he got mad, Roronoa Zoro was totally NOT cute!

“Bike? What bike?” Zoro dropped his beer, where it smashed to the floor, skittering glass and frothing beer under both their feet and grappled onto Bart's open shirt, back stepping him till he hit the far wall. “What fucking bike?” He growled out as the other man bared his fangs at him.

“The black one! What you didn't know? Are you that dumb?” Bart shot back, hands in the air in surrender.

Zoro pulled him off the wall and slammed him back onto it. He heard the man's head crack off of it as he winced in pain. “Yes I know, smart ass. I just don't who who it is.”

“Oh,” Bart dropped his voice and looked around quickly. Zoro did the same, catching Luffy bound up out of the locker room with his backpack. He walked over towards them as the punk wiggled against Zoro's hold. “Not here.”

“You can tell Luffy.” The racer growled out as the other man stepped up to them. He didn't speak, but gave Zoro a quizzical look before shrugging and shifting his backpack on his shoulders.

“It's not him I'm worried about.” Bart seemed on edge and Zoro let him go. The punk adjusted his shirt and took another drink of his beer before locking eyes with Zoro. “We need to get out of here before we talk. There are too many people here who would love to fuck up our night. Or mine for that matter. I am not exactly everyone's best friend here.”

“We get it, your a shady guy too.” Luffy said lowly, that somber and dangerous tone lingering in his speech. Bart's eyes snapped to Luffy's and he whined in the back of his throat.

“It's not that simple!”

“Stop playing games Bart!” Zoro growled out at him again, baring his own teeth in a snarl, throwing the man against the wall again. Luffy tipped his head forwards, shadowing his eyes. “Look, Perona likes you,” Taking a deep breath, Zoro loosened the grip on his shirt. “So I won't break your face, but you will give me a name or I will let Luffy have at you.”

“Heh,” With a broad grin, the dark haired man looked up at Bart. The amber eyes widened slightly as he gulped.

“Tr—Trafalgar.” Bart swallowed, nodding his head. “That black bike that follows you around. It's Trafalgar.”

“Luffy,” Zoro snapped his attention to his friend. “Why do I know that name?”

“Law.” The kid's voice was quiet and low, eyes wide as he looked at Zoro. “Zoro...that's Law's name.”

* * *

 

 

Both of them were wound with tension, visibly shaking as it seemed like the elevator ride up to Luffy's apartment was taking for damned ever! Law! Law had been the one tailing him?! But why? No matter they were about to find out. With a growl, Luffy pulled against the elevator doors, ripping through them and bounding down the hall, pulling his keys from his pocket and slamming them into the door. Zoro growled behind him, hands balled into fists as the younger man slammed open the door. “Law!” They both yelled his name, Luffy running down the hall and ducking into the kitchen.

Zoro swung a right into the living room spying the man as he stood up on the far couch. The racer jumped the one in front of him, smacking Ace's hat off his head to Marco's protest and grabbed onto the doctor, flinging him around and slamming him against the wall, making the pictures rattle. The man gasped in a breath, eyes wide as Zoro did it again, Luffy bounding over the couch as well to back Zoro up. “Zoro! Luffy! What are you doing?!” Ace stood up from the couch, Marco right with him. The older blond didn't say anything, except to cross his arms and back his fiance up wordlessly. “Let him go! What the fuck is wrong with you two!?”

With a growl, Zoro snapped his attention to Ace for a second before snarling into Law's face. Eyebrows lowered, Zoro was out for answers, blood if he had too. “He's got some fucking explaining to do. Starting with: why the fuck are you tailing me?”

The racer saw his face visibly drop for a split second before the black ringed eyes narrowed and Law smacked Zoro's hands from his shirt, pushing Zoro back with an open palmed hit to the chest. “I think you have some explaining to do yourself-ya?” Raising an eyebrow, Law did nothing more than piss Zoro off. He was a smug son-of-a-bitch, daring to test Zoro's clear lack of patience at this situation. He didn't like being stalked, by anyone and now that he had a name and a face, it was time to answer questions before Zoro broke his nose.

Luffy growled low next to him, balling his hand into a fist. “You better answer him Law.” He tipped his head forwards, eyes shadowed by the brim of his hat.

“Or what? I'm not the one doing anything illegal am I-ya?” The doctor sneered at the two younger men, glancing from one to the other as he did so. He barked a laugh that rang hollowly throughout the room.

“Stalking is illegal!” The racer snapped, matching Law's glare. The doctor tilted his head back, staring down his nose at the racer, a low growl in his throat.

“So is street racing and underground fighting-ya.” His voice was cool and calm, raising an eyebrow, as he looked from one to the other, which grated on both their nerves as the two men looked at each other before turning back to Law.

“That's it!” Pulling back, Zoro clocked the doctor in the face. There was a loud crack as they connected, reverberating through the small room. Some one gasped in shock, but Zoro had no idea who it had been. The leopard hat flew off his head as he stumbled back, hand smacking against his cheek. The racer wrung out his hand as the doctor snapped his gaze up, eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance.

“Zoro!” Ace and Marco both yelled and before he knew what was going on, Marco tackled Zoro from behind, pinning him face first into the carpet, baring all his weight onto the racer, hand gripping the hair on his head sharply as he ground his nose into the carpet. The green haired man snarled again, turning his head as best he could to look up at the blond. “What the fuck is wrong with you-yoi?”

“Me?!” Zoro barked as Ace swung into his vision. “Ace!”

“What the fuck is going on with you two?! Luffy! Why are you attacking Law? He's right, your damned fighting is illegal! And you!” The MMA fighter turned back to Zoro, who was struggling, helplessly, he might have added, in Marco's hold. Fucking military and their fucking training! “Street racing? Really? I thought you stopped that.”

“I did for a while.” The racer grunted as Marco twisted his arm back slightly, a shooting pain wracking up his arm. “Ow; ow! Alright! Alright!” Zoro turned his head the other way, feeling the rug burn that was starting. “Let me up. I won't hit him again.”

Marco eased off him, sitting back on the floor, but not really leaving Zoro's side as he sat up and rubbed at his cheek. It felt raw and he was sure it was red. Great, just what he needed. He was never going to hear the end of it from Franky about it.

Ace nodded sharply before turning and grappling onto Luffy's collar throwing him onto the couch. “Law; you okay?” The doctor nodded, grabbing at his hat and sitting back on the couch. Grunting an approval with a nod, the dark haired man crossed his arms and turned to his brother. “Explain.”

“It's Zoro's fight!” Luffy's jaw dropped open before he smacked his hand over his mouth.

“Way to throw me under the bus Luffy.” Zoro grumbled, shifting to a cross legged sitting position next to Marco and crossing his arms. “You know how I have been having this bike stalking me? Tailing me when I take Luffy to and from his fights.”

“Yeah,” Ace said flatly, rubbing at his temples. “You know I don't like it and yet you keep doing it.”

“You let them-yoi?” Marco spoke up, before raising a hand and smacking Zoro across the back of the head. The green haired man dipped forwards with the momentum before sitting back up and rubbing at the back of his head with a glare at the blond.

“What am I supposed to do Marco?! They are adults now! I can't tell them what to do anymore!” Ace dug his hands into his hair, dropping onto the couch next to Luffy and burying his face in his hands. His voice came out muffled after wards. “For the most part it's been fine. Zoro has been going with Luffy and with the exception of his cut, the two have been pretty good about it. They haven't gotten into any trouble and still been maintaining their responsibilities.”

“That still doesn't explain why Zoro hit Law-yoi.” The older man pointed at the doctor, who was still rubbing at his jaw, working his mouth a little as he did so. “So talk bike boy.”

“Bike boy?” Zoro scoffed. “Anyways, I found out tonight from Bart.”

“Bart?” The freckled man wrinkled his nose at the new name.

“Yeah Bart Ace! He's got fake vampyre fangs he wears all the time and green hair like Zoro!” Luffy bounced in his seat, using his pointer fingers as impromptu fangs to emphasize his point. “But he dyes his hair, its not real. I like Zoro's hair better.”

“Luffy!” Zoro snapped, sighing and running a hand through his hair again, before dropping his hand into his lap. “Bart said that he knew who was tailing me and well, we got it out of him.”

“You hit him too?”

“No, Marco, I didn't have to.” Turning, the mechanic turned his gaze to Law. “He told me that it was Law here. So I want to know why. I want to know what a MMA doctor would be tailing me for. Besides, if its been him all along, he's been street racing too. He has no business doing so and frankly, it just pisses me off.”

“Ya wanna know-ya?” Law's voice was still calm, edging with that deadly tone he had. He leaned back on the couch, hands folded in his lap like they were all sitting around discussing what they were having for dinner that night. He looked calmly from Ace to Luffy, dragging his gaze over to Marco and landing on Zoro. With a small smirk, he leaned forwards, digging his wallet out of his pocket. “It's my _job_ Roronoa.” Flipping open the wallet, he tossed it to the racer where it landed in his lap.

Tilting his head at it, he picked it up, looking at the typical blank expression of Law on the picture ID. The ID that the doctor shouldn't of had. “Holy shit!” Zoro's attention snapped up to Law, eyes wide as Marco plucked the item from his hands. “Oh fuck!” He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “Great. Man I'm so screwed now! Just great! Fuck!”

“What?!” Ace and Luffy said at the same time, proving that once again you don't need to share blood to be brothers. Eyes wide as they both leaned forwards onto their knees, excitedly looking at Marco.

“He's a cop.” The older blond said calmly, flicking the wallet closed and tossing it back to the doctor, scratching at his chest, dog tags jingling as he did so. “I knew something was off-yoi.”

“A cop!” The brothers both barked, snapping their attention to the man on the couch. “That doesn't make sense.” Ace scratched at his hair. “Wait....You aren't gonna be arresting my little brother are you?! You can think again if so or I will give you a good reason to bring me to jail.” The MMA fighter growled, moving off the couch towards him.

“What?! No! I'm not arresting anyone-ya!” Law slid farther down the couch, bumping into the arm as he looked up at Ace. “I'm not here to fight or even cause trouble.”

“That doesn't make sense though.” Flopping down onto the couch next to him, Ace sighed, dropping his hands between his knees. “Brilliant! My doctor's really a cop!”

“The good news is that your new medication is finally working.” The doctor mumbled quietly.

“Yeah, like I hadn't noticed.” The fighter rolled his eyes.

“It's like some suspense movie twist! The guy you never expect is the true killer!” Luffy cried excitedly, gaining looks from everyone else. “I'm not helping am I?”

“No!” Both Marco and Zoro spoke, shaking their heads. “If you aren't out to arrest myself or Luffy, then you tailing me doesn't make any sense.”

“It does-ya.” Law took a deep breath, eyes darting between the other four men in the room. “I'm undercover and I swear you breathe a word of this I will have you all arrested-ya. You and Zoro here for your illegal activities, Luffy. Ace, you for knowing and not doing anything and Marco...well...” Law trailed off. “I can fuck up your military career pretty easily-ya.”

“Okay, wait,” Zoro stood up, hands in the air to halt the conversation. “Okay! Just back the fuck up. You're an undercover cop, okay, strange, but okay. Why are you wasting your time on me? Don't you have some big thing you are supposed to be doing?”

“I can't tell you that-ya.” The doctor shook his head. “But rest assured, I have no plans to keep tailing you. You and Luffy are clean-ya, in fact now that you know, I may have use of you, but I need to talk to my higher ups first. Before you ask; I really do have my medical license and I did put my self through college by fighting-ya. I never lied to you guys, just omitted information I needed to.” He gave a shrug, standing and pocketing his ID. “I should go-ya.”

“You sit.” Ace grabbed a hold of his pants and pulled Law back onto the couch next to him. “You will explain why my brother is clean and what that means exactly.”

“It means,” Law started, taking a deep breath and pausing to gather his words. “That when this breaks, they won't be involved. Even if they get arrested, you have my word they will walk away free, without charges and no one will even ever know they were there. You guys are good people-ya. They are good kids, just doing some shit they shouldn't. Been there, done that-ya.” Law shrugged. “Most of these are from before I went to college.” He held up his hands with a small grin. “I get being young and dumb-ya.”

“I don't believe this.” Dropping back to the floor, Zoro gripped at his hair. “The doc's a cop, who says I can keep doing what I'm doing. I have got to be dreaming. Ow! What the hell Marco?!”

“Well you aren't dreaming if you felt me pinch you-yoi.” With a chuckle, he turned towards Law. “Okay, so, you're undercover, must be deep undercover. So why are you telling us?”

The man shrugged, looking off to the side before taking a deep breath. “I trust you guys. I have spent a lot of time over here with Ace and Luffy. It just feels right to tell you. I know you won't say anything and you will keep on doing what you're doing. In fact that's what I want you to do. Pretend like you don't even know-ya.”

“And tailing me?” Zoro glared up at the ceiling, lowering his eyebrows.

“No more tailing you, but I do want to have a rematch.” Law grinned and so did Zoro.

“You know I still want to kick your ass right?” The racer spoke calmly as he stood up again. “I don't like being lied to or toyed with.”

 

 

* * *

 

Zoro couldn't sleep. He lay staring at his ceiling, ankles crossed, hands folded across his bare chest. One thumb idly ran along the scar across his chest as he thought back to the conversation he had that night. Law was a fucking undercover cop?! That didn't even make sense. Well, okay maybe it did. He knew that Luffy did the underground fighting and he was the MMA doctor...was Law attempting to bust the underground ring?! That had to be it! Why else would he be in both places and say he could have a use for him and Luffy? Oh man, the list of people who's lives he was about to fuck up was pretty long.

He took a deep breath, exhaling and closing his eyes as his phone went off on his bed side table. Picking it up, he noted the time, being way too fucking early in the morning for him to be awake, close to five now and saw the text message icon on his screen. Flicking to it, he couldn't help but smile at it.  _Hey, asshole, you awake yet? Probably not, lazy moss._

_Haven't gone to bed yet shit cook,_ Zoro typed out, before hitting send and dropping the item to his chest. And he couldn't tell Sanji either. Well he could if he wanted to go to jail. He didn't like having to lie to Sanji in the slightest. This entire thing felt off to him somehow. Obviously Law wasn't giving them all the information, but he couldn't do that either it seemed.

He said he trusted them though, and he must have to a certain point if he was willing to break out the fact he was a fucking cop! Closing his eyes, Zoro took another deep breath, trying to calm his racing brain. Still though, to have to keep secrets from not just Sanji, but Franky, Usopp and Perona...that was going to be hard. They told each other everything.

His phone pinged again.  _What in the fuck have you been doing? Get your days and nights mixed up?_ Another ping, followed by a third and Zoro had to roll his eyes, damn him and his hitting send before fully completing his thoughts.  _Shitty moss, want breakfast? I had an overnight as well. I can swing by._

_Sure. I gotta take a shower though._ As he typed a forth message flooded into the conversation and Zoro sighed, pausing in what he was writing to read Sanji's next item.

_We got to discuss your birthday too._

“How the hell did he find out about that?” Zoro spoke out loud to the darkness of his room and frowned. _We are not discussing my birthday Sanji,_ he added before hitting send and getting up. Grabbing at a new pair of hopefully clean pants, the racer opened his bedroom door and swung into the bathroom. It was going to be a long day if he didn't get a nap at some point. Maybe he could crash with Sanji for the day.


	21. Chapter 21

“I'm leaving!” Nami called out into the shop through the side door. “Night!”

“Night!” Zoro turned, calling over his shoulder as the door clicked shut. With a sigh, he wiped his fore head against the bandana he had tied around his upper arm. It had been a good long work day, repair after repair had kept him busy and greasy, the muscles of his body burning slightly from all the work. His tank top, that at one point had been purple and black jeans were covered in grease stains, as was his hair, hands and forearms. He was pretty sure there was a smudge on his cheek as well.

Scratching under the goggles perched in his hair with a screwdriver, he set it back on his tool box and stood up, stretching out his back before walking to the sink to clean up as best he could. Without even thinking, he sniffled, wiping the back of his hand across his nose...great, if he hadn't had grease on his face, he certainly did now...

Turning the water on in the big, deep and dirty sink, the racer sighed and leaned over to grab at the bottle of the gritty orange cleaning soap, squeezing a good amount into his palm before smearing it up his arm and moving his hands under the water. It really had been a good day. And a quiet one, considering he had been banging and clanking all day. Franky was gone over night and Perona had not been around. Usopp and Kaya had some meeting they had both needed to attend and Nami had stayed out front most of the day, only coming back when she had paper work for him or he had to answer that phone call about a bike that was supposed to be delivered.

Ace, Luffy and Marco had decided to stay in to get some family time and Sanji had been at work in the morning and doing some sort of press conference that afternoon for a fight the had coming up. All in all, Zoro had gotten quite a bit of work done and had been able to really focus on what to do with his new information on Trafalgar Law.

He liked Law, he really did, even if he seemed a tad on the creepy side of things, but he was an okay guy. He never really gave anyone a reason to hate him and had really helped Ace get his medication under control. He was right, the gym owner had not had an episode the other night when everything went down. So he had to be partly good...right?

Zoro was still torn on whether or not to tell Franky. Not that it was really something the guy needed to know. The doctor turned cop, or was it cop turned doctor...had said to keep going about business as usual so rousing Franky would not be wise. Sanji though...he toyed with that one. The last thing he wanted to do was to keep more than he already was from his boyfriend and had actually been considering telling him he did some street racing. Law was his doctor too after all. If Ace knew, why couldn't Sanji?

“Oh, look at you. You are a fucking mess!” Speaking of Sanji...Turning and snapping out of his daze, Zoro grinned at the blond as he walked towards the sink. “Nami-swan said you were dirty but I didn't believe her.”

“Look at you all dressed up in your damned suit. You really have to wear that to those things?” Zoro took a second to gaze over the blond, taking in the black suit and sharp orange shirt underneath. Turning back towards the mess of dirty gray bubbles on his arms, the mechanic rinsed off his hands and forearms. He scrubbed quickly at his face, but he knew it really wasn't doing any good, before shutting off the water and grabbing at the towel next to the sink. “Looks good though.”

The blond snorted. “Everything I wear looks good.” Reaching out he flicked the lens of the goggles on Zoro's head. “New lawn decoration?”

“I was in the paint room this morning. Just never took them off.” Shrugging, he pulled them down to his neck, tossing the towel over his shoulder and crossing his arms. “How'd you get in here?”

“Nami-swan let me in on her way out.” Sanji jerked his head back towards the door. “Figured I would swing in on my way home, see what you were up to. We hadn't talked much today with me being so busy and all.”

“Ah, you missed me.” With a smirk, he scratched at the back of his neck. “Got the whole place to myself tonight actually. Franky went out of town for business and to see some new track they are adding to the list of raceways. He wants to make sure it's a reliable runway for us. And take pics for Usopp to analyze.” He gave a smirk, tapping his temple. “Man's a genius when it comes to the races.”

“I noticed. So what are you gonna do tonight?” Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Sanji took a look around the shop. “It's kinda weird to be back here and have it be quiet.”

Zoro shrugged. “I like it. The plan was to go get a shower then just veg out in the living room, but now that you're here, it's time for torture.”

“Oh?” The cook raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side slightly. “What kind of torture? Will I like it?”

“Probably not.” Grabbing at his hand, Zoro walked backwards towards the steps and side door out to the showroom. “Come on. I wanna try something! You gotta at least try okay?”

“Try what? Zoro? What are you thinking?” Laughing, Sanji followed the racer back into the showroom where he was lead to the wall of helmets. Stopping, he pulled his hand from the other man's. “Ah no, we talked about this. I am not getting on a bike.”

“Just try one on. Find one that fits. It's perfectly safe Sanji. See, here look. This one is even blue!” Pulling a helmet of the wall, Zoro pulled it onto the blond's head. Taking a step back, he crossed his arms and nodded. “It fits. I am a damned expert at this stuff.”

“No!” Sanji tugged it off, holding it in one hand that dropped to his side. “Gah, you messed up my hair.” With his free hand, the blond made an attempt to fix his bangs, raking fingers through it to shift it back over his face.

“You'll live.” Zoro said flatly. “What are you so afraid of? It's just like driving that death trap of a car...only smaller.”

“And open and less visible and, oh yeah, you're driving it!” Sanji counted off the list on his fingers as he spoke, snapping out each finger as he did so.

“I didn't kill us in the truck.” The green haired man pointed out. “Besides I'm not asking you to drive a bike. Not that I would let you behind the handle bars of any of my bikes, especially not my Shuusui. Or Kitetsu. No one drives that bikes. He's moody.” Zoro paused in his tirade as the blond opened his mouth and shook his head at him. “Anyways...I'm asking you to climb on behind me, hang on and just enjoy the ride.” As he spoke, Zoro closed the small distance they had made, wrapping his arms around the bartender's waist and sighing contently. “See, like this. Think you can handle that?”

Sanji eyed him suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. “You're up to something, aren't you?”

“I just want to be able to share the experience of riding a motorcycle with my annoying boyfriend is all.”

“Lies...” Sanji placed his free hand against Zoro's chest with a small smile. “You're up to something with your cheesy goggles and dirty shirt. Was this purple?” Knitting his eyebrows, Sanji picked at the fabric. “You're gonna get my suit dirty.”

“Was.” The racer shrugged, leaning forwards to press a quick kiss against the blond's mouth and ignoring the suit comment. “Stop changing the subject cook. How...” Zoro spoke between light pecks to the blond's mouth. “Can I convince you otherwise?”

“Oh, I'm sure you will think of something.” With a chuckle, Sanji bit at Zoro's lip, sticking his tongue out at him when he jerked away. “You hungry?”

“There ya go changing the subject again.” Reaching down to palm at Sanji's crotch, Zoro bit at his neck, mumbling against the skin as he did so. “I'm pretty sure I can convince you right now.” Fingers kneaded into the soft flesh as the kick boxer sucked in a sharp breath, letting his eyes close at the touch.

“Should we really be doing this out here in the fucking showroom?” The words came out stuttered as Sanji pushed against Zoro's shoulder with his free hand, the grip on the helmet tightening.

Zoro grunted, didn't speak again, not that it really mattered since Sanji was a bit distracted between the kisses and nips to his neck and the racer's fingers awakening his arousal with ease. Time seemed to still as they stood in the open showroom of the closed shop, the racer content on forming a bruise near his collar bone. A warm wet path from his tongue up to his ear had the cook shudder as he breathed against the lobe. “This really turns you on doesn't it? You're so fucking hard right now.”

Sanji groaned at that, feeling his boyfriend's free hand move from his waist to his belt, undoing it easily before flicking the button on his dress slacks and feeling the other hand leave him. He panted out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as warm fingers wrapped around his length. Biting at his lip, the cook relaxed into his lover's touch, the helmet slipping from his fingers, clanking to the floor as Zoro lapped his way back down Sanji's neck to nuzzle at the first buttons of his shirt. “Fuck, Sanji, I...”

Sanji's eyes flew open at the sound of a throat being cleared, staring horrified at Nami in the doorway over Zoro's shoulder, an unimpressed look crossed her face as she crossed her arms. “N-Nami-swam!” He squeaked, freezing in place. With a groan, Zoro dropped his head against the cook's shoulder.

“Well,” She dragged the word out, her tone almost mocking, her bracelets clinking loudly in the sudden silence. “Don't let me stop you. I just forgot my phone was all.” Her heels clicked across the floor towards her desk as she laughed at them.

Zoro went to pull away, but Sanji grabbed him, holding him where he was. Raising an eyebrow at him in confusion, it took the racer a second to catch up to the fact that the blond was now sporting a raging hard on, with his hand still down his pants and most likely didn't want or need, for that matter, the receptionist seeing. A sly smirk crossed his features as Sanji's eyes widened and he mouthed 'don't you dare.'

He gave the blond a quick squeeze and watched with delight as the blood drained from his face and Sanji bit back the moan the racer knew wanted to escape. He ran his thumb across the head, dipping into the slit, keeping a straight face the entire time as Sanji looked like he wanted to melt into the floor and die of embarrassment or start letting those suppressed noises out. Zoro was trying for the second option of course.

Nami turned for the door again, phone in hand. “Got it. Oh, and Zoro,” She opened the door, giving the racer her own grin. “You got this place to yourself tonight. Promise me you wont fuck him out here.”

“Nami-swan!” Sanji barked. His hands came up again, but the cook wasn't sure if he wanted to push Zoro away or not, his hands pausing in the air half way towards the moss head's shoulders.

Zoro just grinned, looking over his shoulder to her as he did so. “I make no promises Nami.” With a roll of her eyes and sigh, she walked out, leaving the two alone again. The automatic dimmer for the lights clicked, casting the two into deep shadows as the emergency lights flickered on. “Come on,” Stepping away from Sanji, the racer bent and picked up the helmet. “Let's go upstairs.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Sanji snapped, fixing himself and redoing his pants and belt. “She could have...”

“Oh stop,” Placing the helmet back on the shelf, pausing and pulling it back off, Zoro tucked it under his arm and turned back towards the door. “How was I supposed to know she was gonna come back? She was joking anyways. I have never done that.”

“You people are so uncivilized.” Sanji stuffed his hands in his pockets and grumbled as he followed his green haired boyfriend back towards the shop and up the stairs. He paused on the last step as the other man pulled open the door, still grinning like the moron he was.

“Did you just insult Nami? She's one of the 'people' you know.”

“She just got the unpleasant job of having to work here is all.” Sanji kicked off his shoes as Zoro set the helmet in the middle of the table. “What do you want for dinner? And answer me this time.” Opening the frig, Sanji bent to take a look inside. He sighed, dropping his head at the minimal amount of things resting on the shelves. “Alright, I can work with this.”

“You are over here so much, most of it is shit we bought together anyways stupid cook. I'm gonna take a shower.” With a wave of his hand, Zoro padded off down the hall, leaving Sanji and his dinner plans to himself. Opening his bedroom door, he combed through the stack of folded clothes on top of his dresser, thank you Kaya, picking out a pair of his dark green sweats and one of his many white shirts. He didn't bother with underwear figuring he would just tie up the strings on the pants and pad around barefoot. Wasn't like he would be going far tonight anyways. He had plans to go to the living room and that was about it. It wasn't often he got the chance to have the whole place to himself and he was going to enjoy it.

He left the bathroom door cracked, not really caring to close and lock it with Sanji around. If for whatever reason Perona showed up, Sanji would keep her busy, but if she didn't and the blond decided to join him, he wouldn't have to get out of the water either now. Either way, as long as the racer got his shower, he really didn't care.

Dropping his clothes on the shelf on the back of the toilet, Zoro started the water and pulled off his clothes, getting his tank top snagged on the goggles and practically choking himself in the process. He hung them up on the corner of the shelving unit, making a mental note, that he would also most likely forget, to bring them back downstairs, before stepping under the water and ripping the curtain closed.

The mechanic leaned forwards against the side of the shower, forearms resting on the cool tiles as he groaned, letting the water run down his back and feeling his muscles relax as the warmth soaked into his skin. Sometimes something so simple was just what he needed. Hell, a nice quiet night with Sanji wasn't so bad either. No interruptions, no Perona, just him and the blond.

The cook would make something really good out of all the random shit in the frig and then they could sit in front of the TV and veg out. Maybe have sex, maybe not. Now that he was under the warm spray, Zoro was beginning to relax and get tired. He let his eyes drift closed just feeling the water run over his body and listening to the sharp pings it made as it hit his skin. Taking a deep breath, he titled his head to the side, exhaling slowly, thankful for getting a quiet shower for once. For only living with Franky, he never seemed to get any quiet time.

“Hey marimo,” The flick to his ear made Zoro start and he looked bleary eyed at Sanji. The suit jacket was missing, along with the tie and his shirt sleeves were rolled up.

“Wha...?” He asked groggily, clearing his throat.

“Did you fall asleep in here you stupid moss?” With a chuckle, Sanji shut the curtain again. “I have been calling you for like five minutes now. Did you even clean? You still have grease on you.”

Zoro grunted, rubbing at his eye and grabbing at the bottle of orange soap the two mechanics kept in the shower. “No, give me a minute.”

“Do I need to keep you company to make sure you don't fall asleep again?”

“Oh shut up.”

“I'm gonna go have a smoke. Don't touch the food.” Zoro heard the door click shut and with a huff, he proceeded to actually get clean, scrubbing the rest of the grease off his arms and hands, from his face and washing his hair. It never ceased to amaze him at the amount of...shit he could get covered in in one day as he watched it swirl down the drain.

Drying quickly, Zoro pulled on his pants as he heard the door open again and threw his shirt over his shoulder as he made his way to the small kitchen. The blond met him at the doorway to the living room, handing him a plate full of food. Some how the kick boxer had made all the left over items in the fridge into some sort of amazing looking egg scramble thing that smelled absolutely divine. With a broad grin, he turned into the carpeted room, dropping onto the couch as the chef settled lightly next to him. He pulled his shirt from where it rested and dropped it to the open seat to his left.

“Chew Zoro,” Sanji said quietly after watching him inhale his food for a minute. “There's more out there. Did you eat at all today?”

“No,” He spoke with his mouth full of food, swallowing at the sidelong glare he got from the blond. “I didn't have time, it was a full day to take on by myself. Besides I had a phone call I had to deal with during what would have been lunch time.”

“Do I need to start calling you during meal times to make sure you're eating?”

“I can take care of my self cook. I did it before you came around.” Sanji simply hummed a response as Zoro settled back against the couch and looked over at him. The blond was sitting on the edge of the sofa, knees together as a makeshift table with his plate settled there as he ate quietly. Kicking his own feet up onto the coffee table, Zoro crossed his ankles and held his plate up as he shoved another mouthful of food into his mouth.

Him and Sanji were so different in so many ways, yet the easy comfortable silence the two fell into was so welcoming at times. The two had quickly developed some strange sort of friendship as their relationship grew and the racer found himself wondering at times how he _had_ managed to get along with out the other man. It seemed so natural for him to be there, it seemed at times he had always been there. It wouldn't have been the first time in their short time together that had Zoro wondering if maybe the blond would continue to be there. “Hey Sanji...” His voice sounded quiet to his own ears and that ticked him off slightly.

“What?” Turning to look at him over his shoulder, the blond raised an eyebrow at him. He gave a faint smile and leaned back against the couch as well, keeping his plate balanced with his hands in his lap. Turning his head, he looked square at Zoro.

Leaning over, the racer pressed his mouth over Sanji's in a slow kiss. The bar tender instantly responded, meeting each soft press of lips with his own, moving one hand from his plate to rest against Zoro's cheek, fingers licking at his hair and thumb pressed near their mouths. There was no rush, no hurry, the taste of the cook's last cigarette lingering under the combination of flavors from his cooking, bringing a slightly smokey bitter taste that was simply... _Sanji_. And Zoro loved it.

The cook pulled back, just enough to break the kiss, foreheads pressed together and lips brushing as the caress of his thumb passed over the racer's lips. The look of his blue eye was calm and soft, all glint of sarcasm gone for the moment. “I...” He stopped, biting at his lip and pulling away completely with a small nod. Zoro thought it had to of been more to himself than to the racer since he hadn't said anything, but again he wouldn't have needed to. He had conveyed his thank you through the kiss clear enough.

Leaning forwards, Zoro took both his plate and Sanji's, setting them on the small table, before shifting and throwing his leg over the blond's lap and settling onto the cook's thighs with ease. Sanji raised an eyebrow at him, hands going to his hips as Zoro rested his hands on the back of the couch on each side of the other man's head. Ducking down, he captured Sanji's mouth again, attempting to pick up where he left off just a moment before.

The blond's fingers gripped into his pants, making some sort of noise in his throat as he tilted his head back to change the angle of the kiss slightly. The racer tilted his head against the blond's deepening the kiss even more, shifting one hand to the back of his neck and grinding his hips forwards carefully.

Sanji moaned at that, instinctively jerking his own hips up to meet Zoro's as the kiss grew in tempo and ferocity. The slow lazy tone giving way to the sudden urges of two sets of raging hormones. The long fingers dug harshly into his hips as Zoro pulled Sanji closer by his hair, biting at his lower lip and sucking at it eagerly. He broke away panting, to run his fingers down the bar tender's chin, rubbing at the stiff and prickly hairs. “You really growing this back?”

“I wouldn't have gotten rid of it in the first place if it wasn't for you.” Sanji frowned as he spoke, jerking his head to the side and glaring slide long at Zoro. “Thinking of a mustache as well, something different.”

“It itches.” The racer wrinkled his nose as he spoke from his perch in the blond's lap.

“Tell me about it.” Rolling his eyes, they both chuckled at the remark before kissing again. Zoro's fingers lingered at Sanji's chin as his eyes slid shut and he tilted his head deeper into the kiss. Sanji's hands released his hips, sliding smoothly up his sides, fingers dragging over each rib and muscle they could before sliding over his shoulders and down his arms. Long fingers gripped at both of Zoro's hands, pulling them from their places and twining with his own.

Pulling back from the kiss again, Zoro watched quietly as Sanji splayed both their hands against one another, holding them up and out to the sides slightly. The chef's half-lidded eyes were on what he was doing, each motion calm and smooth as he pressed against the racer's hands with the equal amounts of light pressure as Zoro was pressing back with. “The guys are planning a party you know.” Sanji's voice was low and flawless, the slight husky tone vibrating through the still air of the room quietly.

“Yeah,” Zoro replied, voice just as quiet. For whatever reason he didn't want to speak too loud or harshly, willing the calm environment to remain the way it was. These peaceful surreal moments were few and far between and Zoro just wanted to soak it up and live in it forever. “They do this every year and every year I find out. Mostly cause Chopper has a big mouth. I mean, I love the little guy, but he can't keep a secret to save himself.”

He rolled his eyes as Sanji laughed quietly, moving his hands up slightly to hook the first knuckles of his fingers over the tips of the racer's. The contrast between their skin tone and hands was interesting. The mechanic realized he had never really taken the time to study the differences between them like this before. Sanji's pale skin was hardly marred with the exception of a few littered light scars from his years of knife handling. And it was smooth, Zoro really only able to find a couple light callouses across his hands easily.

Completely unlike his own dark skin, which was constantly stained with grease and littered with nicks and bruises. The callouses and rough texture of his hands suddenly seemed too abrasive against the cook's own. “They asked me to bake a cake too.”

“Of course they did.” With a huff, Zoro dropped his shoulders slightly, focusing on their hands as well, moving his fingers back up against Sanji's and reversing the grip. The blond grinned as he moved to shift it once more and the two began a small battle between them for who would rein dominant over the other's finger tips. Using his position and upper body strength to his advantage, Zoro pressed forwards slightly, smirking as Sanji's arms shook lightly at the excrement it took to keep the racer at bay.

The kick boxer grunted, shifting his feet on the rug underneath them. “Don't like cake shitty marimo?”

“Not really.” He let the pressure up a little, letting Sanji push his hands back towards his own chest before pushing forwards again, laughing as the blue eyes widened in surprise.

“What if I make vanilla? Or something more bitter? Like dark chocolate has that a bite to it.” Zoro simply snorted, curing his lip in disgust at the chocolate comment. “What kind of mold doesn't like sweet things?”

“This kind!” His voice hitched up slightly through his laugh, twisting his body in an attempt to fully overpower his boyfriend.

With a wicked grin, Sanji raised an eyebrow, shooting both his arms out to the sides, pulling the racer's arms along with him. With a yelp, Zoro fell forwards against the cook's chest, burying his nose into his shoulder. The blond kicked his knees up, hitting the other man in the ass and sliding him up further into his lap. The moss head pulled his hands free, pushing back to glare at the lithe form under him, who was still chuckling lightly. “You're so fucking cute.”

“I am not!” Zoro pouted as Sanji's hand came up to cup at his cheek. “You're a jerk.”

“Hmm,” Humming an answer, the bar tender ran his thumb over the racer's cheek bone. “What do you want for your birthday Zoro?” His voice dropped back down to that smooth husky tone that shivered its way right up Zoro's spine before leaning up for a quick kiss.

Sanji pulled away with a small smile, eyes searching Zoro's face expectantly. He looked away with a shrug, busying himself with the buttons on the blond's dress shirt. When he wanted to be, he could be pretty deft with his own fingers, despite being called a clumsy oaf half the time. Undoing the last one and slipping his hands under the fabric, feeling the heat radiating off the pale skin, Zoro leaned forwards again, dropping his head to Sanji's shoulder. Tilting his head, he pressed a kiss to the cook's ear before pulling back enough to press his lips against the blond's. “Just you,” he mumbled quietly, before pressing a gentle kiss against those smirking lips.

“See? Cute.” Sanji jerked back as Zoro thunked their foreheads together roughly, bringing one hand up to rub at the forming red mark. “Ow! You ass.”

“You liked it.”

“Maybe a little.” The blond grinned again, roughly closing the gap between them in a fierce kiss. His hands settled on the racer's hips once more as they kissed, mouths working against each other in a heated rhythm. Zoro's new position had his crotch pressed tight against Sanji's abs and he couldn't help but groan into the kiss as the cook leaned up further, rubbing against his groin temptingly.

Sanji smirked against his mouth, moving one hand from his hip, dipping his fingers under the hem of his pants and running them slowly towards the front, where he teased at the dip of his naval with his thumb, the blond's long fingers licking at the light trail of hair that disappeared under his green pants.

Zoro panted against the cook's mouth, feeling his excitement build with the lingering touches of his boyfriend. The kick boxer snickered, the small vibrations running through the racer's system with ease, traversing along his body straight to his groin. Sanji's hand dug deeper, the tips of his fingers combing into the curled hair and the mechanic gasped at the warm touch.

The hot length of the blond's tongue entered his mouth and Zoro welcomed him, eagerly wrapping his own around Sanji's as he ground his hips against the cook's hand. Sanji shifted, sitting a little taller and straighter on the couch, his hand closing the small distance left and wrapping around the racer's half hard arousal.

Breaking the kiss, Sanji moved to bite at his neck, the sharp edges of the racer's collarbone at face level. He nipped at the bone, marking a slow path down the tanned flesh before teasingly licking at a nipple. “Ah, fuck...” Dropping his head to Sanji's shoulder with a groan, Zoro buried his head into the side of the cook's neck, panting against the soft hairs as he curled his body back to give the other man as much room as he could.

Sanji's grip tightened, quickly bringing him to full hardness as he stroked up his length with familiar ease. His free hand moved up Zoro's back, pressing against his shoulder blade as he licked and bit at the erect flesh of his chest. The racer's hands moved to the back of the couch, slipping at the harsh bite from the cook and he leaned all his weight forwards on the shoulder he was pressed against, swallowing as he heaved a deep breath against the cook's neck.

“You taste good.” The comment was hummed into the hard muscles of his chest.

“Taste?” Zoro pulled his head back, only to drop his forehead against the thin shoulder with another groan as Sanji slid his thumb across his head, dipping into the slit as he did so.

“I have a sensitive pallet moss head. I can taste the sweat on your skin.” The cook's voice was low, partly muffled as the words were mumbled against Zoro's skin. The tone did nothing but excite him further, feeling the thump of his blood beat as a whole single thing as his heart tried to carry it all south at once.

His hips bucked into Sanji's grip, the warmth of his palm falling away under his own heated skin, all other feelings but his overwhelmed senses and that soft strong grip flooding Zoro's mind. His hands gripped at Sanji's waist as the cook kept his hand splayed against his back, holding him at the right distance the bar tender needed to carry on with his ministrations with ease. They had fucked around before of course, but usually they skipped right over this part, going straight for the sex, so to have his boyfriend reverting to something so simple was tripping Zoro's brain, faltering and giving in quickly.

Sanji's skilled touch had nothing to do with it what so ever, the low slightly gravelly voice murmuring into his ear now, biting at his earrings and licking at where the metal met flesh. Zoro groaned again, low and deep in his throat, eyes closing and Sanji joined him, his own groan a slightly different pitch than his own. “Shit, Zoro,” his voice carried a small hint of a moan to it as his spoke, grip tightening along his length as his thumb smeared the precum leaking from the slit. “You need to be more vocal.”

“W-why?” He panted the word out, eyes snapping open to stare down their chests, catching the movement of Sanji's hand out of the corner of his sight. His vision blurred as he tried to focus on what he was staring at, not able to make much more than that it was Sanji. Not that much more than that mattered.

“Cause it turns me on, that's why.” Sanji lifted his hips, grinding them against Zoro's ass and he could feel the blond's own hard length there. “The sound of that deep rumble in your chest drives me fucking crazy knowing that I am the one causing it. That _I_ am the one making you lose your _fucking mind_.”

Zoro bit at his lip, but the moan still made it's way through; the guy really did have a way with words after all and Zoro saw white, the none existent pooling heat slamming into him all at once as he gripped tightly to the cook's sides. “...Sanji...” The word came out breathless as he jerked against the bar tender's hand, arcing his back as he tried to curl against the blond.

Sanji leaned up, the grip on his length, tight and hot. The pace fast and unrelenting as he took a deep breath against Zoro's ear. “Are you gonna _cum_ for _me?_ ” He growled out the words, using that same demanding tone he had at the banquet and the racer's breath caught, thumbs digging sharply into the last set of ribs on the blond's chest as he tipped, his whole body shuddering as he came in Sanji's hand.

Zoro felt the hot slick of his own release against the cook's palm as he stroked him through his high, his eyes closed tightly, feeling the pulse in his own length in the relaxing grip of his lover. Sanji finally stilled his hand, the other moving down his back slowly, coming to rest at the small of his back as he sat quietly with his forehead pressed against Zoro's shoulder. Still panting, he swallowed, trying to calm his own breathing. “Sorry.” The word came out broken as he moved slightly, tilting his head on the blond's shoulder.

“That's payback for the little stunt you pulled downstairs. I'm pretty sure you scarred poor Nami-swan!”

Zoro snorted, laughing quietly more to himself than anything. If only Sanji knew some of the shit Nami had walked in on when it came to him and his previous relationships. “If this is payback...I may just do it more often.” He shifted his weight to move, but Sanji stopped him, grabbing at his arm and stilling his movements. With a deep sigh, Zoro just settled back into the blond's hold, an overwhelming feeling of drowsiness coming down on him.

The blond moved, tilting his head onto Zoro's shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss against the still raging pulse in his neck. “I...” he paused, taking a deep breath and letting it out through his nose slowly. “I won't leave your side on your birthday, Zoro. If that is what you really want from me.”

The mechanic did pull back this time, sitting up straight in Sanji's lap and moving his hands to his own knees. Quietly he studied his boyfriend's expression, meeting the deep blue eyes with his own. There was no challenge or anything there, just simple expectance of an answer. The racer jerked a nod and leaned forwards to kiss him. “Yeah,” he commented quietly. “I would like that Sanji.”

“Let's get cleaned up moss head.” Sanji pushed at his chest. Zoro took the hint and slid off the cook's lap, standing and knocking his knees into the coffee table.

“I just got out of the shower though.” He frowned, looking over his shoulder to the offending piece of furniture.

“And now I need one thanks to you.” Sanji stood as well, getting up in Zoro's face before turning and padding out of the living room towards the bathroom. “And you let dinner get cold. You are going to eat that when we get out of the shower.”

“We?” The racer raised an eyebrow as he turned into the hall, stifling a yawn.

“Well, yeah,” Sanji's head popped back into the hallway. “How else are we gonna finish this if you stay out there?”

With a grin, Zoro closed the bathroom door behind him and leaned against it as Sanji dropped his shirt on the floor and pressed against him. “Perverted cook.” Hands settling on lithe hips, the moss head leaned his head to the side as the cook bit at his neck again.

“You liked it.” Kicking his feet apart, Sanji ground his groin into Zoro's thigh as he palmed at the racer's crotch again. With a groan, Zoro's head hit the door with a thunk, closing his eyes and just letting Sanji take over his body again. Suddenly he was gone though and he could hear the sound of the water in the bottom of the tub. “Come on grass head, let's go.” With a smirk, Zoro pulled off his pants, wrapping his arms around the blond from behind and returning the bite to the neck as he helped the bar tender undo his belt and pants. Zoro was pretty sure he was going to enjoy this shower...a lot.


	22. Chapter 22

The scent was all around him and Zoro hummed into the pillow as he turned his head and took a deep breath through his nose. Rich shampoo and soap mingled with stale cigarette smoke and mint, all combining into a heady flavor that was completely indescribable and just so, so Sanji. Something about the smell of the blond was comforting to him and waking up in the man's bed was a good start to a hopefully good day, despite the fact that it was his birthday. Zoro guessed, even with that, he had nothing to complain about, twenty-one was supposed to a turning point year right? Right.

Eyes still closed, he reached his arm out, turning slightly to pull the lithe form closer to his chest, frowning when he couldn't find it. Cracking his eyes, he practically let out the saddened “aww” when he discovered he was alone in the bed. The sheets were cold when he ran his hand over them, which just furthered to dampen his mood. So much for a good start to his birthday. Stupid blond.

Taking the advantage to stretch in the empty bed, Zoro sat up and moved towards the edge to get up. He adjusted his sleep pants and picked up one of the small blankets, throwing it over his head and wrapping it around his shoulders as he padded out towards the kitchen in search of another body. He really hoped it wouldn't be Zeff though, the last time he had spent the night, the old man had given him a skeptical look before shaking his head and muttering under his breath about eggplants.

Zoro still didn't get why he did that. He had yet to see a fucking eggplant plant around anywhere and when ever he brought it up to Sanji, the blond ignored him and growled about his shitty old man. Scratching at the blanket, adjusting it so his hair wasn't as matted under it, he was relieved to find Sanji standing alone on the far side of the island. His back was to him as he quietly hummed to himself, head bobbing along to whatever song he was singing.

He didn't speak, but instead walked over to the stools, sliding into one quietly, once again adjusting the blanket before pulling it tightly against his shoulders, keeping it bunched across his chest with one hand, before settling his other arm on the counter.

A large flat tin foil covered cutting board sat before him, a bunch of shuffled papers with haphazard drawings on them next to it and Zoro raised an eyebrow at the entire thing in question before taking a deep breath, sneering as Sanji jumped, apparently not having realized Zoro was in the room. “What's this for?”

“Fucking moss head,” He turned, scowl vanishing as he caught a glimpse of the racer with his fucking blanket over his head and wrapped about his shoulders. Zoro was still frowning, poking at the tin foil, a quiet crinkle sounding when he did so. He gave a grin, chomping down on the gum he was chewing. “It's for your cake that I have baking.”

“I told you I don't want a cake.” The mechanic crossed his arms and huffed.

“It's not for you.” Sanji said quietly, watching with interest as Zoro turned his head to the side and stuck his lower lip out. “Are you pouting? You're fucking pouting!”

“I am not!” The racer barked, moving to pull the blanket over the side of his face and effectively blocking the blond from view.

“What's wrong?” Voice monotone, the cook walked around the island to look at the other man. Zoro instantly turned his head away from Sanij, smacking his hand against his cheek as he looked back at the metal wrapped board on the counter. Across from them, where the blond had been, was a large bowl and an array of ingredients, including what appeared to be powdered sugar.

“Are you making frosting?” He wrinkled his nose at the thought of it. Sweet shit...bleh.

“Don't change the subject.” The bar tender frowned, spinning the stool to face him, coming to stand in between Zoro's open knees from how his feet were perched on the step of the stool. “Answer me. You look stupid by the way. With your little hood made from my damned blanket.” He reached out and tugged on the fabric, gaining another frown from the racer as he glared up at him.

“You got up before I did.”

“Yeah? And?” Sanji raised an eyebrow. “I needed to start on the cake.” Zoro simply shrugged, refusing to meet the blond's eyes as he stared off at some point on his shirt. Taking a deep breath, the blond sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, moving his hand from the blanket to Zoro's chin and lifted his head up, meeting the challenging glare calmly. “Stop pouting, marimo.” Running his thumb over the racer's bottom lip, he ducked down and pressed a kiss against his mouth. “Happy Birthday Zoro.”

“Thanks.” Zoro grinned at that, getting another quick peck in before Sanji stood back up. “Do I get breakfast?”

“Now you're pushing it moss head.” Pointing at him, Sanji smirked, but walked towards the frig, opening it as he spoke and pulling out a bowl already full of cut up fruits. “Start with this.” He moved as he spoke, pulling down two small bowls, grabbing a serving spoon and two forks from the drawer before setting it all in front of Zoro. “What else do you want?”

“I don't know.” Peering over the lip of the bowl, the racer picked out a grape and popped it into his mouth before the blond could react, grinning as he bit down on it, the juice exploding over his tongue. “Surprise me.”

“Hmm...wrong answer.” The cook tapped at his chin, scratching at the new goatee he was growing before wandering off. Zoro watched him go, raising an eyebrow before turning his attention back to the large bowl. “Use that spoon marimo!” With a roll of his eyes, the mechanic did as he was told, still picking the fruit up with his fingers, to Sanji's utter appall, when he came back in the room with an old and worn book.

“It's my own bowl at least!” He smirked picking up a piece of the fruit. “Where did you get watermelon this time of year anyways?”

“Old man has his connections.” Sanji set the book down, flipping it open and resting his arm on the counter as he picked through the pages. “What to make you....”

“Ya know I would be happy with fucking toast right?” Standing up on the step of the stool, Zoro craned his neck to get a look at the book the blond had out. “We don't need to spend half the morning in here cooking.”

“ _ We _ aren't going to be doing anything.  _ I'm _ going to cook you breakfast. It's your birthday. It should be special.” He turned a page, was quiet for a moment before nodding to himself and looking up with a wide grin. “I'm gonna cook you this!”

“What is 'this?'” Sitting back in his seat as Sanji started his typical flit about the kitchen, Zoro sighed. He wanted this, he had to remind himself. He wanted this relationship with the cook, had wanted to spend the entire day close to him, had wanted everything that came with his stupid curly eyebrows...but sometimes,  _ sometimes _ the cook just went overboard. There was no need to make such a big damned deal out of his birthday. Really. He wasn't, so neither should Sanji or the rest of them for that matter... He pulled the book towards him, glancing at the name and recipe before closing the book with a loud thud.

Sanji paused, turning slightly to look at Zoro wide eyed over his shoulder before turning completely to stare at him as he got off the stool and walked around the counter to him. Taking the blanket from his bare shoulders, Zoro threw it around Sanji and pulled him close so their chests touched as he spoke quietly. “Seriously Sanji, I don't want some big fancy breakfast. I don't want you wasting the day cooking. There is no need to make me whatever the hell that was in the book. Or eggs bent dick or whatever that shit was called last week.”

Sanji snorted. “It's Eggs Benedict you retarded plant.”

The racer shrugged. “I'm a simple guy cook, give me cereal and I'm happy.”

“Cereal or toast. At least make up your mind.” Sanji frowned, but leaned in for a kiss instead of pulling away like the other man was expecting. Zoro met him quietly, the two locking eyes in the simple kiss before they broke apart. Sanji sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Well, go get dressed then and put my blanket back on the bed.”

“No!” Snickering, the mechanic pulled it back to himself, hugging it against his chest. “Maybe I want to keep it.”

“You're gonna look pretty stupid wandering around all day with that ya know.” The bar tender spoke flatly as he watched the other man pad off down the hall, snorting out a laugh as Zoro's completely mature call of “No, you're stupid” echoed back up the hall. Today was going to most certainly prove to be an interesting day, that was for sure.

 

* * *

 

The rain was a damper to Zoro and Sanji watched, arms full of the cutting board and covered cake, as the racer's shoulders visibly dropped as he opened the door. “Fuck...” he grumbled, placing his helmet back on the stairs. “So much for taking the bike over.”

“Thank you!” The cook chuckled as the racer glared at him over his shoulder. “Your shitty bike can stay here.”

“Oi!” He snapped before pulling his oversized sweatshirt hood over his head. It covered all his hair and hung low on his forehead like some sort of cowl and Sanji rolled his eyes at the over dramatic display of shoving his hands in the front pockets of the shirt. “Well shit.”

“Come on Zoro. I don't want to stand here holding this cake all afternoon. Be useful and go get my car.”

“You have the keys.” He turned around fully, eyes shadowed by his hood.

Without thinking, the cook shifted, throwing his hip out towards the racer. “Well dig them out and get the car.”

“Heh...” With a lecherous grin, Zoro reached into Sanji's pocket, causing the blond to yelp indignantly as he brought his other hand up to palm at his crotch before pulling the keys and dodging a kick as he skittered out the door laughing like an idiot. The two got the cake into the trunk without too much bickering and Sanji only had to smack the moss head once before they were in the front seats and pulling out of the parking lot.

Zoro shifted and settled into the passenger seat, reaching out and grasping at Sanji's right hand with a contented sigh. He pulled his hood off with his right hand and turned his head against the seat to look over at the blond with a wide grin. “So wanna tell me what the guys have planned for this party?”

“Nope.” Sanji popped the 'p' as he shook his head, letting go of the other man's hand long enough to shift gears before Zoro snatched it back, gripping tightly, thumb rubbing against the back of Sanji's hand. “What's with you today?”

Zoro shrugged. He knew damn well what was 'wrong' with him, but he still wasn't sure how Sanji felt about him. He had been thinking about it a lot the last few weeks. He knew when he was falling for someone, but never had it happened like this. Zoro was pretty sure he loved the fucking blond. Okay, yeah sure he had cared about his past relationships, but even with Kamakiri, he wasn't exactly heart broken over the break up. It threw him for quite the drunken loop that night and had gotten the better of him for a little, but when he had seen him at Sanji's first match there had been nothing but hatred and anger there. Nothing more. And he had never felt for Kamakiri what he did for the shit talking blond.

In one of the few actually serious conversations he and Perona had had, she had mentioned that was a good sign...then of course she had nosedived into how cute Sanji was and who needed Kiri anyways...and whatever...She had been right. Or so, Zoro hoped she had been. “It's my birthday I can do what I want.”

“I need to be able to drive though.” Sanji wrung his hand free, shifting again as they pulled into the parking lot of the Thousand Sunny.. Chuckling under his breath as his boyfriend snatched his hand up again.

“Pull out back cook,” Zoro pointed around the side of the building, almost smacking Sanji in the face with their hands as he darted them out across the car. “Sorry... Oh, look Ace's Jeep! Besides, with the rain, it will be less likely you will ruin that stupid cake.”

“I know that! I work in catering remember? I know how to deal with the rain.”

“Wait...Did they  _ hire  _ you to cater this?” Zoro turned in his seat as Sanji pulled up against the side of the building, pulled the emergency brake and shut the car off. With a shrug, he pulled out his smokes and lit one. “Sanji...” The racer growled out the name, raising an eyebrow as he dropped his head forwards slightly in a glare.

“I told them 'no' okay?” He cracked the window, blowing smoke out of it as little raindrops splattered in. “I wasn't going to charge them for something I was most likely doing to do anyways.”

“What do you mean 'most likely?'”

Sanji leaned over, keeping his cigarette by the window. Zoro watched him closely, narrowing his eyes, not sure if he should stay where he was to see what Sanji was up to or close the small gap and kiss his boyfriend. The blond gave a low snicker, making the decision for him, voice low, husky and sending unwanted, yet taunting chills down his spine. “Get out of my car marimo and open the door to the shop.”

Rolling his eyes, Zoro jerked his hood back up over his head and threw open the door, listening to the blond's laughter as he got out of the other side of the car and met him at the trunk as they crossed paths. Sanji grabbed at his arm, pausing the racer and he gave the kick boxer a questioning glance. The blond looked as if he wanted to speak, face calm and void of any emotion before he gave a slight nod, more to himself, than Zoro, with a swallow and let go, turning to open the trunk as he fumbled with his keys. Lingering a second longer, Zoro couldn't really get past the fact that he had seen Sanji do this before. Last week in fact, upstairs in the living room when they had been here alone. Sanji's sudden drop in had been unexpected and surprisingly welcome to Zoro that day and he had been looking for wards to repeating that tonight at the blond's. And he didn't mean the sex either, not that he wasn't excited about that part, but actually getting some quiet one on one time with his boyfriend. That was what he was looking for.

Moving towards the door, he decided he would question the bar tender on it later that night when they got back to Sanji's place. He thought that would be a conversation for when they were alone anyways. It didn't seem to be appropriate to do so during his party surrounded by everyone.

“Zoro!” Even before he could reach his hand to the handle, it was flung open and Luffy was crashing against his chest, knocking them back into Sanji's car. The younger man laughed as he wrapped himself around his friend and Zoro had all he could do to not fall to the soaked ground as he tried to regain his balance against the slippery car. Sanji barked at them both to not scratch the paint and Ace appeared with a sigh, grabbing at his brother's collar and pulling him away. “Happy birthday Zoro!”

“Yeah, thanks Luffy,” He dusted off his pants as Ace pushed Luffy back inside the building, the strawhat wearing man running off cackling as he did so. The older brother simply smiled, walking back inside as Zoro stepped through, holding the door open for the cook and his stupid cake.

As Sanji side stepped through the door, Zoro took the chance to see exactly why he had been kicked out the night before. The entire shop was covered in brightly covered streamers, taped and hung about the lights and railings about the shop, a string lettered sign that read “Happy Birthday” hanging off the edge of one of the tables. A large bow was comically placed in the center of Kitetsu's handle bars and Zoro just rolled his eyes at it. Like fixing the bike was really a birthday gift. If anything, he should be gifting his work to Franky, if the man wanted him to race this coming season.

Chopper was there already, large eyes looking like a deer caught in headlights as he set a stack of paper plates down on the corner of one of the long tables they had set up. He was wearing his pink top hat, with a birthday hat covering one of the fake antlers comically. Marco was standing off to the side, frowning as Luffy strapped a hat to his head and Franky was laughing, commenting about how super the older blond looked.

Marco instantly burst out laughing when Luffy tackled the shop owner, grabbing at his phone to take a picture as he snapped one onto him as well before bounding over to the couch where Perona and...Law...were seated. Zoro cast a glance over to Ace, who pulled his cowboy hat over his eyes and stepped in close to him. “I know what you're gonna say.”

“Do you?” Zoro commented harshly, voice cracking as he tried to keep it to a low whisper, watching as the kick boxer held the cake as Chopper pushed a side some of the streamers and crap on the table.

The two stood by the now closed door as Sanji set the cake down and started talking to the medical student while Luffy was bickering with Law and the pink haired menace on the couch. “Marco, Luffy and I decided it would be better to keep Law close.”

“And why wasn't I told this?” Zoro frowned slightly. The four of them had been such a close knit team for so long, this kinda actually hurt a little. Stung in all the right ways knowing that they went and made such a big decision without him.

“Well you have been spending a lot of time with Sanji the last couple weeks,” the MMA fighter jerked his head towards the group with a smirk. “Didn't want to interrupt.” The cocky tone in his voice wasn't lost on the green haired man.

“I do more than sleep with him ya know.” The racer frowned, watching as Law sighed and let the crazy kid put a hat on him, pulling his own printed hat off and setting it aside. For once Zoro was happy to see the doctor annoyed and uncomfortable. He had to tell Sanji about him and the racer felt his muscles tighten with tension at the idea of having the cop that close to his unsuspecting boyfriend. Not that Sanji couldn't take care of himself, because he knew damn well the blond could, but... he ground his teeth as he watched Perona snap a picture and turn over the back of the couch to take one of the rest of the room, hands balling into fists at his sides.

“That's not what I meant,” Ace looked at Zoro, his expression soft. “I see how you look at him.”

Zoro simply snorted.

“Here he comes,” Ace mumbled as Luffy jumped over the back of the couch, pausing long enough to trick Sanji into putting on a hat, which the blond instantly took off, barking at the younger man, before he appeared with his large grin in Zoro and Ace's space. “The answer is no Luffy.”

“Awww....Aaacceee...” The young man's shoulders dropped visibly with a frown.

“Don't whine at me, Luffy.” He crossed his arms, catching the snicker from Marco across the room. He stuck his tongue out at his fiance, who simply tilted his head in mock puzzlement before Ace rolled his eyes and turned back to his little brother.

“Zoro will wear one.” The shrill call echoed around the room.

“Like hell I will!” The racer barked, taking a step back and cursing as he hit the wall.

“Oh come on Zoro!” Chopper came over as well, jumping excitedly with Luffy. “Give him the other green one! Then him and I can match!”

“Great idea Chopper!” Before any of them could blink, the underground fighter pounced, knocking the two men to the floor and pinning Zoro to get the hat on his head. They struggled, rolling around, but in the end, Zoro sat up with a huff and that stupid green hat on his head. “When is Usopp gonna be here?!”

“Oh this is too cute!” The flash of Perona's camera caught them all by surprise and racer was back on his feet, grabbing at the camera as his partner laughed at him. “Great hat Zoro!”

“Oh be quiet!” He snapped, roughly crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue at her as she took another picture. “It's gonna be a long afternoon...” He groaned as she laughed and walked away, her own stupid pink hat sitting perfectly in between her pigtails.

“I brought beer.”

“Where!?” Zoro turned to Ace as the other man jerked his head towards the door.

“It's in the Jeep. Come on.” He walked off, leaving Zoro to shrug himself out of the small group and follow towards the door. The racer ducked through the door as Ace was opening the back hatch and he jogged over as he threw his hood up, knocking the hat down around his neck.

“Since when do you guys make important decisions without me?” He stepped to the side as Ace dropped the tailgate, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone else was about.

“Like I said,” the gym owner grunted as he pulled a crate forwards towards himself. “Didn't want to interrupt. He's not a bad guy anyways,”

“If you aren't doing anything illegal.” Zoro frowned, taking the crate as the other man handed it over to him. He knew Ace was right, that Law really wasn't all that bad. He could have really gotten all of them into a world of shit, but the more and more he thought about the fact that he wasn't just a doctor, the more it got under Zoro's skin. Watching Sanji sit and talk to Law, laugh and joke with him, set his mind on edge knowing that Sanji was clueless.

Ace tilted his head forwards and to the side, water dropping off the brim of his hat. He smirked evilly, casting his eyes beyond the racer for a second before back to him. “Don't do anything that's gonna get you in trouble then.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Like you need the money.”

“I don't do it for the money.” Zoro shot back with a frown. “I do it cause I like to race.”

Ace shrugged, jerking his head towards the door. “Here comes Law, play nice Roronoa.”

“Whatever Portgas. I'm telling Sanji.” Turning, the mechanic almost ran into Law and he rudely shoved the crate into the other man's chest. Law grabbed onto it to stop it from hitting him as Zoro leaned over it, growling at him as he spoke. “He deserves to know what you are Law.” With a push, he let go of the crate, bottles clicking as he did so and walked back towards the building, not really caring if Ace or Law were following him.

Usopp, Kaya and Nami were entering through the side door and the techie's smile instantly faded as he saw the racer enter the shop. “Hey man, what's wrong?! Nice hat.” He snorted back a laugh.

Zoro snapped his attention over to him, glare dark and brooding. Usopp instantly quieting his laughter and clearing his throat, watched as his friend walked over to the blond, who was still setting up the table with Chopper.

With a deep sigh, Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and dropped his head onto his shoulder. “How long do we have to stay?”

“Have plans Marimo?” Sanji looked at him, tilting his head to the side, but only really getting a massive fuzzy mess of green. “It's your party, you can't just skip out on it.”

“I didn't want it.” The racer mumbled into Sanji's shoulder. “We need to talk later too.”

“Everything okay? Zoro?” Sanji turned, pushing the other man off him, casting a glare to Ace as he and Law walked back in the room. “Ace say something to you? I can kick his ass.”

“I can kick Ace's ass, but no, he didn't.” Zoro paused, shaking his head and pulling off his stupid little hat, setting it on the table. “Well, he did, but we will talk later like I said.”

“Okay, if you say so,” Sanji shrugged, turning his attention back to an overly excited Chopper. Zoro sighed, running a hand through his hair, watching the muscles under Sanji's shirt flex and ripple with each movement the other man made. All he could think about suddenly was how much he wanted to actually see those muscles flexing under that pale skin and he smirked, loosing himself in his thoughts as he let his party go on about him.

It wasn't really for him anyways. Well it was, since it was his birthday, but the party part was more to humor Luffy and Chopper. Sanji moved down the table, unhooking himself from the racer's grip and Zoro walked away, dropping onto Kitetsu and mindlessly playing with the bow. “Here,” Law held a beer out to Zoro, expression blank like it normally was. Raising an eyebrow, the racer looked from the unopened bottle to Law, then snatched it away.

“Is this your idea of a peace offering?” Twisting off the cap, he tossed it onto the table Sanji was at near by, gaining the cook's attention before the blond rolled his eyes and walked off towards the apartment, Chopper babbling on about more forks.

“No,” Law took a swig of his own bottle, voice low. “I understand your place-ya. Really, but I can't let you tell Sanji-ya.” They both watched as the blond and teen walked up the stairs, laughing and joking as they went. They were quiet a minute as Zoro debated about what he wanted to say to the other man. It was kinda funny how one small piece of information can change one's entire outlook on another.

“And why not,” Zoro paused to take a drink from his beer. “Officer.” He hissed the word under his breath, turning to face Law.

The doctor frowned, rolling his eyes and sighing. Zoro did have to admit Law really lost any type of intimidation factor with that yellow triangle hat on his head, but kept it to himself. “Did you not hear the 'undercover' part, Zoro-ya? I can't have my cover blown. I have been inside for too long now. I only told you guys anyways cause I figured you may be able to help me if I need it, with you and Luffy being at the—”

A knock at the door caused the two to turn and Zoro looked up the stairs to see even the blond tilt his head at it as he and the youngest of their group came back down from the apartment. The mechanic took another sip of his beer, moving from the uncomfortable conversation with the cop to answer it. No one ever knocked around here and most certainly  _ not _ on this door. Pulling it open, he was a bit shocked to see Robin and Brook standing there under umbrellas.

“Ah, good day Zoro,” the musician started. “May we come in? This water is unsuitable for my violin case.”

“Quite,” Robin gave a small giggle behind her hand as Zoro stepped back, open mouthed at the two. “Happy Birthday Zoro.” With a quick peck to the cheek, the cook's agent moved past him, heading for Franky as his cry of “You guys made it! Super!” rang about the shop.

Sanji set the forks down on the table and walked back towards where Zoro was still standing by the door, watching from the outside as all his friends, new and old gathered by the couches to play video games and listen to Franky and Brook play their instruments.

Zoro gave a small smile as the cook stopped next to him, jerking his head towards the door. “I'm gonna move the car and get a smoke. You wanna come with or go join your party?”

“I should really go join them,” Taking a drink of his beer, Zoro frowned, turning towards the other man. “Don't be gone long.”

Sanji flicked his attention towards the couch before looking back at Zoro and leaning over for a kiss. Zoro met him, eyes falling closed as their mouths melted together for a moment. “I won't be.” Sanji pulled away, fingers just brushing against Zoro's cheek as he did. “I promised.”

Zoro hummed, letting his eyes close again at the faint touch. “You did,” he said quietly, nodding slightly.

“Go on then moss head,” Pushing him in the shoulder, the kick boxer laughed as Zoro turned, sticking his tongue out and made his way over towards the couches before he slipped out into the rain.

The party continued on, laughter and jokes and general nonsense that was a party at the Thousand Sunny. Robin and Brook fit into the group rather well and it didn't take long for the rest of the crew to pick up on the fact that  _ maybe _ , just maybe there was something a little more going on between the two older adults than just having the fact that Zoro and Sanji were dating in common. If the side glances from Robin and the shit eating grins from Franky were anything to go by that was.

Lunch and cake time was exciting as well, with Zoro moaning and groaning about having to even partake in such a stupid tradition, as he cut pieces of Sanji's masterpiece up to hand out. Sanji watched from over his shoulder, picking apart his technique for cutting the entire time. How Zoro could mess up cutting a square cake into smaller squares was beyond him, but the blond was insistent he was doing it wrong. Near the last slice, the racer turned, barking at Sanji to keep quiet or he could cut the shitty cake himself, but the blond only shook his head and commented about how that ruined tradition. He refused to eat any of it, which pissed the cook off to no end, but Luffy intercepted, snagging the plate and cake from the cook's hand and swallowing the piece of cake whole...or so it looked to Sanji...as he grinned and held out the plate asking for more. The young man used his manners that time at least.

Eventually the blond gave up, throwing his arms in the air, yelling “That's it!” and storming off to the couch to sit with Nami, Kaya and Perona of all people. Zoro watched him go with slight amusement on his features before sighing and handing more cake to the bottomless pit and going to get his brooding boyfriend. “Do you care if we duck out?” The racer asked Franky, who shrugged at him.

“You gotta have these shots with me first, then I don't care what you do! It's your party!” The owner laughed, handing Zoro two small glasses then picking up a set for himself. “I don't know what they are, something Usopp was making, but fuck! They get you drunk!”

With a shrug, Zoro threw the first one back, shuddering as the foul liquid warmed his tongue and burned his throat. “Oh, that's gross.” The warm burn hit his stomach instantly and he grinned as Franky did the same thing.

“Bottoms up Roronoa!” Franky grinned, kicking back the second glass and Zoro followed, both men repeating the previous body twitch as they slammed the glasses onto the table. “You will feel that in about ten minutes.” With a laugh, Franky sat back down on his stool by the make shift bar the techie had set up. “Don't worry though, you will still be able to perform, not that you seem to have an issue there.”

“Hey!” Zoro snapped. “What the hell man?!”

“That's fucked up Franky.”

“No, what's fucked up Usopp is that blondie over there spent the night and fucking cooked breakfast the next morning. I had no idea he was even in the place! He just wanders out of Zoro's room and makes coffee. He slept through the entire encounter.” The shop owner jerked a thumb over to a scowling Zoro.

“No way,” Usopp said as he shook his head, sliding another concoction towards the larger man. “You never told me that part. Try that one. And leave poor Zoro's drunken sex alone.”

“Usopp!” Nami gasped as she came over, a sly grin on her face as Zoro took a step and wobbled just slightly. Between those shots and the few beers he had drank, he was beginning to feel a tad off balance. Not drunk at all, but warm and fuzzy and it was awesome! “It's not nice to point out how everyone knows how those two met.”

“I hate you all.” Swiping a hand through the air, the racer nodded sharply. “I am leaving now. Sanji!” Turning, Zoro stopped short as Sanji raised an eyebrow at him as he approached. “Hey,” he gave a wide grin, showing his teeth.

“Franky, Usopp, Nami-swan, lovely to see you as always. I am going to take the drunk moss back to my place now.” With a nod, Sanji grabbed a hold of Zoro's arm.

“I'm not drunk Sanji,” Zoro frowned as everyone else snickered and the racer jerked out of the blond's hold. “Takes a lot more than what I have had to get me drunk. I'm just...fuzzy.”

“Yes,” Sanji agreed simply, ushering him towards the door and waving fair wells as they went.

“I'm not drunk,” Zoro repeated as he flopped into the passenger seat of Sanji's little blue car, crossing his arms as he slumped in the seat.

“Hm? I know,” the blond nodded, closing his door and starting the car. “I know what you are like drunk.”

“You do?” Zoro raised an eyebrow at him with a wide grin. Those shots were starting to take affect, his little head fishies coming back to swim about his brain as the whole car began to blur slightly. He could feel his cheeks heat up, the whole space, even for how small it was, getting rather warm, with a slight ringing in his ears. The fish were at it again. “And how would you know what I am like drunk?”

“Really?” Pulling out onto the road, the kick boxer cast a quick glance over to the other man, who was gazing at him with wide eyes. “Do I really need to answer that?”

“Guess not.” With a shrug he leaned over, biting at Sanji's ear and taking a deep breath, speaking against the blond's lobe as he exhaled. “We got your place to ourselves tonight?”

“Yes, Zoro. Now sit back.” With a hand to the chest and not even looking, Sanji pushed the racer back into his seat. “My old man is gone for an over night catering deal. I was supposed to go but with your birthday I got to stay.”

“Lucky me.” He chortled, puffing out his chest like he was all important. “Ya know,” Turning to face the cook again, Zoro leaned his head against the back of his seat. “You're kinda fucking hot.”

“Only kinda moss head?” Rolling his eyes, the bar tender smirked. “What was in those shots Franky gave you?”

“Idontknow!” Barking out a laugh, Zoro turned to look out the window, but closed his eyes as the blurred world rushed past him. Warm fuzzy feeling gone for a moment, his head began to spin and he took a deep breath trying to gain it back again. He didn't want to or need to get sick tonight. He had a blond to fuck and inanimate objects to argue with. Well maybe not that last part.

The car stopped and he opened his eyes, peering about the empty parking lot slightly confused before it slowly began to dawn on him that he was at Sanji's place. He heard the blond's door close and turned to open his as it was done for him and the cook was bodily hauling him to his feet. “I can walk on my own,” he scowled at his boyfriend as the cook let go, raising his hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay,” Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he shrugged. “I was just trying to help you shitty plant.”

“What's with that anyways?” Zoro asked, closing the car door a little too roughly and gaining a glare from Sanji as he moved to unlock the dented back door. “I don't even see any eggplants around here yet Zeff is always talking about them.”

“You really are dense aren't you?” Sanji snorted as he opened the door, stepping into the small area and pocketing his keys again. “You sure you aren't drunk.”

“Sanji,” Zoro closed the door behind himself and tilted his head in all seriousness at the other man, pulling his hood off. “I'm fine, really,” he reached out, grabbing at the kick boxer's belt and pulled him towards the racer till their hips met. “Now come here.”

“I'd say no cause you're drunk be that would be pretty hypocritical of me wouldn't it?” Sanji let his head fall back as the moss head bent to kiss at his neck, opting to run his hands down Zoro's back and up under his hoodie. “Your back is really warm.” The words came out quietly, as if Sanji didn't wast to disturb the calmness around them.

“No,” Zoro hummed into the cook's skin, nipping at the blond's pulse between words. “Your hands are just cold cook.”

“Then make me warm, shitty racer. Set my blood on fire.” The bartender smirked as Zoro looked up to him, eyes wide and pupils dilated from his drinking. The mechanic's cheeks were tinted pink and even though Sanji knew he wasn't blushing, it gave off the appearance that he was and it was just as big a turn on as if the marimo really had been.

For being intoxicated, the racer moved quite fast, smashing their mouths together and pushing Sanji back against the stairs with a vigor he rarely saw from the green haired man. Not that he was complaining. Okay, he was, as he gasped out in pain at the steps slamming into several points on his spine. Zoro took the advantage, hands wrapping in his hair as his tongue flooded Sanji's mouth with the taste of his beer. The blond moaned into it, tilting his head up to meet the other man's with ease as one hand left Zoro's back to grasp a hold of the railing to steady the two of them. His dress shoes slipped on the step as he scrabbled for a hold, finally finding one against the moss head's boot.

Zoro shifted as well, grunting as he dropped his knees to the step below Sanji's ass in between the blond's legs. His hand left Sanji's hair to run down his side and grip at his thigh, pulling the bar tender's leg up closer against the racer as he kept the kiss mind blowing. His tongue rubbed across the roof of his mouth as he kept Sanji's back bent awkwardly along the stairs, barely giving him room to move. The cook's free hand pressed flat against the racer's lower back and he used the railing as he swung his other leg over Zoro's hip and pulling, arcing into the contact it provided.

The marimo was already getting hard, Sanji's eyes closing with a low groan of approval as he closed his mouth around his boyfriend's invading muscle and sucked. Zoro moaned into the action, it vibrating against the cook's lips, fingers gripping tighter to the damp blond hair and twisting his head to try to press their mouths closer together. The grip on his thigh tightened and the kick boxer found himself mimicking it with his own grip across the mechanic's back, the building heat and friction between them beginning to cloud his mind.

Zoro had never wanted Sanji as bad as he did right now. All the emotions he had been toying with inside his own head the last few weeks were bubbling to the surface and Sanji was just so willing right now. Not that he ever wasn't, but the cook wasn't giving him the usual mocking argument either. Maybe he was a little more wasted that he thought he was...He let go of the leg he was holding, thrilled that Sanji took the initiative to wrap it around his back, locking it with his other leg and thrusting up, grinding their groins together. His pulse thumped along his length and Zoro could feel the heat of the other man through their pants. His free hand slammed against the wall, fingers gripping against it as he met the blond's upwards thrusts with his own. There was a thunk as Sanji's head fell back, hitting the step and he let out an unchecked moan, driving all the blood Zoro had south. The blond's hand slid up his back, exposing his heated skin to the cool air of the small stairwell, snaking through his collar to grab at his short hair. He pushed Zoro's head forwards as the mechanic bit at his jaw, trailing down to the juncture right by his collarbone. He bit down harshly as blunt nails dug into his hair and Sanji's shoulder jerked up into the bite.

“You like that?” Zoro questioned while he lapped at the reddened mark, sucking and nipping at the bruised flesh, pleased with the low groaned hum the blond gave him and the press of his hips against his own, the blond's thighs tightening against him, those powerful muscles rock hard against his back. He bent to suck at the mark again, pulling a small hiss of pain from Sanji before he let go to move to his boyfriend's mouth again. Thoughts became words and before Zoro could stop himself he was tracing the shell of Sanji's ear with his tongue, voice low and husky. “I marked you. You're mine.”

“Shit; yes!” Sanji's words were broken as he clung to Zoro before dropping one leg back to the stairs and using that as leverage to grind harder against the racer. The action was on the verge of painful for Zoro, his pants beyond tight and he snapped his eyes shut with a bitten back moan. The blond was just as hard as he was and he just wanted to get out of these clothes. “I fucking want you, Zoro.” The kick boxer turned his head, nuzzling into the back of Zoro's ear, panting out in short breaths. “I just...” The cook trailed off as his foot slipped again, kicking off the step and they both paused at the crack that sounded.

“That was my helmet wasn't it?” Frowning Zoro pulled away and turned to pick up the item as it rolled on the floor.

“Well, don't leave it on the stairs!” Sanji snapped sitting up and running his hands through his hair. “Fuck your helmet moss head.”

“I thought that's what you were for?” Cradling it against his chest, Zoro wiped off some dirt, stepping back a pace as Sanji jumped to his feet.

“Don't you  _ dare _ get sidetracked by your shitty helmet!” He snatched it away, setting it back against the floor and Sanji grabbed at Zoro's hoodie, wrapping his hand in its collar tightly. He pulled them together again, mouth meeting the racer's in a harsh kiss, moaning into it as his boyfriend agreed that making out with him was in fact more important than his damned bike helmet. “Upstairs,” Sanji breathed against the racer's swollen lips.  _ “Now.” _

“Don't tell me what to do on my birthday,” Zoro answered, taking a step forwards and causing Sanji to turn and bolt up the stairs playfully. He didn't make if far though as a hand caught his ankle and he tripped forwards, barely catching himself with his hands before his chin smashed into the steps. Zoro was over him instantly, weight baring slightly in all the right places, grinding his hips against the bar tender's ass as he breathed against the back of his neck, kissing at the spot where he breath warmed his already heating skin. “We are never going to make it upstairs if you keep falling on them.”

“Shitty bastard, that's twice you've tripped me.” Moving forwards, the cook grabbed at the rail and hauled himself to his feet.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Reaching out, Zoro wrapped an arm around lithe hips and leaned up, biting at the side of Sanji's ass, gaining a yelp from him. The thin dress slacks soaked instantly as he pressed his tongue against the fabric, biting down harder as the other man tried to get away, smacking him on the head as he did so. Moving his hand, the racer palmed at the bulge in the front, more feeling than seeing the juttered stop Sanji made as his body froze in Zoro's grasp. There was a bit back whimper and the hand on his head gripped into his short hair before forcibly ripping his head back with a snap.

Sanji looked down at him, as he let go, lust filled eyes betraying the dark gaze that met him and with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, Zoro stood, releasing his boyfriend and the two made their way up the stairs. The bar tender's hand shot out at they reached the top, slamming into the door frame and Sanji kicked off his shoes as he spoke over his shoulder for Zoro to do the same. Rolling his eyes, cause he knew that, he pulled off his boots, purposely standing and dropping the second one with a thunk to the floor.

The cook turned to him then, sliding in close to him, bodies barely touching and with his tweaked mind, it reminded Zoro of the first night they met, standing at the bottom of the apartment stairs when Sanji first kissed him. This kiss however was nothing like the one then as Sanji bit at his lip and forcefully slammed him against the wall, dominating his mouth as it took Zoro a shocked second for his brain to catch up to what it was that was going on.

Sanji's hands were still cold as they slid under his shirt and hoodie again, around his sides and up his back, sending a shiver down his spine from the combined temperatures on his skin. He moaned into it, tongue wrapping with the cook's only to frown as he suddenly pulled away and both his shirts were yanked over his head.

The cool air of the apartment hit his upper body all at once and he could actually feel the flesh of his chest tighten against the cold before Sanji was pressed against him again, the blond soaking up the warmth that Zoro's body gave off naturally. His cheek pressed against the cook's and the racer could feel his jaw move as he spoke, warm breath rustling his hair by his ear. “I want to be greedy. Have you all to myself and not share such a masterful perfection.”

Nimble fingers brushed against a hardened nipple and the racer sucked in a breath, giving a choked sigh as the sensation hummed through his body and the blond's mouth was back on his again. Sanji didn't stay this time, just engaging in a few quick sloppy pecks before moving down, trailing small nips and licks down his jaw and neck, over his collar bone and chest, pausing briefly to lick and tease at the other hardened bud, both his hand and tongue rolling the flesh easily. Letting his head fall back against the wall, Zoro closed his eyes and just let Sanji do as he will, letting his mind melt into the feelings his body was giving him through his slightly foggy mind.

The high he was on, between the alcohol buzz and the way Sanji stirred his deeper emotions was pure bliss and he lost himself in it momentarily. He needed to tell Sanji how he felt, whether the blond returned them or not; Zoro would tell Sanji that he... A light bite right above his pant line and the pressure easing off his erection snapped him back to reality and the mechanic looked down in time to see Sanji's knees hit the floor and his length disappear into the wet heat of the blond's mouth.

He let out a full on groan at the sight and the feeling, watching through lidded eyes as Sanji's own fell closed as he pulled back, bringing his hand up to wrap along his member. Blue eyes flicked up to him as the cook swirled his tongue around his flushed head and this was just beyond anything Zoro's brain could compute at this point, his entire body shutting down for a moment as he slumped back against the wall. Then Sanji spoke, voice deep and husky as his attention went back to what was at eye level, hand slowly pumping along his length. “I want to feel your cum on my tongue Zoro. Have your heat flood my mouth; lick it from my lips and savor the lingering taste.” Zoro groaned, letting his eyes roll back closed. When Sanji spoke of what he wanted sexually like he was fucking in the kitchen cooking...it drove him crazy. Not something he ever thought of having be a turn on, but in the blond's smoke laced voice, it was perfection and he could sit for hours just listening to him talk about food. The passion and loving that came from him when he spoke of some new recipe, some strange concoction that worked...

Mind narrowing to nothing more than the feeling of Sanji's hand and mouth along his length, the racer panted, breaths coming in quick and short as his hands moved to thread into blond hair. The cook stilled for just a second, the only motion a small swirl of his tongue along the underlying vein before he tilted his head slightly into Zoro's hold and with a hum, slid his mouth down till his nose brushed against the green curls, a strong suck as he did so.

He could already feel it, the tightening in his stomach and balls, as heat pooled low in his body. The cook's words and the frenzy he had already worked himself up into doing nothing to help him last. The heat of the bond's mouth and the way he moved, head dipping forwards and pulling back in such a rhythmic pace as the fingers of his free hand moved to grip onto his ass; Zoro swallowed, trying to think of anything but Sanji. But damn, it was hard! Sanji was obviously enjoying himself just as much as Zoro was enjoying having the blond blow him in the open kitchen. Even though they were alone, something about getting head in Sanji's grumpy father's kitchen was stringing him along nicely.

He forced himself to look back down, groaning at the imagery before him. Sanji was standing up on his knees, feet splayed behind him, toes curled against the floor boards. His eyes had closed, a soft content look on his face as he worked along the hardened flesh, hand sliding easily along the wet path left behind from the cook's mouth. He hummed again in response to the racer's groan, the vibrations rocking up his erection and enticing the building heat even more. His hold on Sanji's hair tightened and he fought the need to pull the kick boxer's mouth tight against him. Despite how riled up they both were, Zoro wouldn't put it past the blond to just stand and walk away if he did some thing like that.

A small buck of his hips forced itself past his willpower and the hand on his ass moved to pin his hip down, but Sanji only sucked harder at him, pulling another groan as Zoro bent forwards slightly, one foot slipping along the floor. The cook grunted when toes pressed against his knee, body shifting, but his mouth never stopped moving, as he let Zoro settle his weight against that knee, opening and flicking his eyes up to his face again. He felt the smile around him, the pull of the blond's lips against sensitive flesh and it only caused him to bow forward more, the building heat rising way too fast in his groin.

“...Sanji...” Zoro forced the word out through a low groan, his only reply another hum and a challenging gaze from dilated blue eyes. Fucker really was enjoying this almost as much as Zoro was, he was sure of it! If not more so and just the thought of Sanji getting his rocks off while on his knees was teetering him on that thin unbearable edge. The lidded blue eyes slid closed slowly again, a slight tilt of the head his only true display of enjoyment at his actions as he took Zoro all the way into his mouth again, hot exhales stirring through his green curls.

Sanji pulled back roughly, a choked pant barking its way from deep in Zoro's throat as he bent forwards, head almost coming to rest against the cook's head, hands dangerously tight in blond hair. The racer snapped his eyes shut, hoping beyond hope that the sudden hit of cool air against his wet cock was  _ not _ the end of this, gasping as he felt the tip of Sanji's tongue circle and press into his slit. “I can taste you...” the cook trailed off as Zoro groaned again, the head of his cock all but popping back into the bar tender's heat as he pushed his mouth forwards, tongue tight against the underside. There was a hum of satisfaction, a noise similar to something the cook would make when finally approving the flavor of his newest creation and the vibrations caused Zoro's breath to hitch, the pressure building beyond his hold any longer and with deep and low moan, he came in the kick boxer's mouth.

Hips bucked up as hands practically pulled at light hair and Zoro was positive he hadn't cum harder before in his life as both hands pinned his hips to the wall. His body ached to move as Sanji sucked and swallowed, Zoro shuddering at being pinned by the demanding mouth and hands of his boyfriend. He didn't relent until it became almost painful, his over sensitized member throbbing with a enjoyable pain as Sanji finally pulled away, removing his hands and letting Zoro slide to the floor, legs too weak and shaky to hold him for the moment.

Panting, his head fell back and Zoro saw the cook lick at the corner of his mouth through barely open eyes before leaning forwards and pressing a faint kiss against Zoro's open mouth. Hot and swollen, Sanji's lips brushed against his own as he spoke, licking teasingly slow at his upper lip as he did so. “I  _ love  _ it when you're a mess,” he started, holding the “L” almost too long and flicking his tongue. “Happy Birthday Zoro.”

He could only nod, swallowing once before lifting his head, which felt way too heavy and meeting Sanji for a slow kiss, lips working together lazily as he tried to recover. “I'm not done with you,” Zoro managed finally, pressing his head against the blond's, damp with sweat.

“You haven't started,” Sanji replied coolly, a small smirk playing at his lips. He shifted on his knees, wincing slightly as he did so.

With a nod, Zoro swallowed again. “Give me a minute and I will gladly return the favor.”

“No favors, marimo.” The blond stood, hand straying to shift himself in his pants, still obviously hard, shaking his head. “Birthday's are different.” He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as Zoro stood, wobblingly slightly, but managing to keep his balance. Sanji reached a hand out, just ghosting near the mechanic's shoulder. “You good?”

“Yeah,” He gave a nod, bending to pull his pants back up, not bothering to zip them after buttoning them, wrapping an arm around Sanji and pulling him close. Taking a deep breath in through his nose, Zoro rested his head against the cook's shoulder, just enjoying the post orgasmic hum singing through his body. With a contented sigh, Sanji dropped his chin onto his cheek, wrapping his arms around the racer's shoulders. He was sure of himself now, his body and mind finally agreeing on the toying emotions he had been battling the last couple weeks. Zoro was done for and he knew it. “Hey, Sanji...” The words were quiet and tentative, Zoro not really sure how to word what he wanted to say, never really being good at this sort of thing. His slight buzz wasn't helping him focus any at all either. Biting at his lip, the moss head nodded against the cook's shoulder and lifted his head. “Thanks.”

“What for?” Pulling away from him with a small laugh, Sanji found his way to Zoro's hand, tugging on his arm to start towards the bedroom. The man simply shrugged, casting his gaze off to the side as they walked, silently cursing himself for not finding the words to tell Sanji how he felt. How this came so easily to some Zoro would never understand. Maybe he needed to talk to Usopp before he did this? He always seemed to know what to say to make Kaya happy. And that was all he wanted to do, to make Sanji happy. To see that brilliant smile and hear his contagious laugh and to watch quietly as he worked in his element, throwing together masterful dishes that the racer could only dream about. To be by the kick boxer's side and only leave when forced away, if ever, by that man himself.

“Zoro,” Sanji's hand on his cheek snapped him back to the present, the blond's eyes curiously searching his face as his thumb caressed across his cheek bone. They stood in the doorway to the blond's room now, the darkness inviting them in and the cook furrowed his eyebrows at him. “You seem someplace else.”

Something stole over him, Zoro not entirely sure what, as he tackled Sanji, pushing him back into the dark room and tossing him to the bed using his body to pin the smaller man under him. Sanji was laughing though, running his hands up Zoro's back, his free leg pulled up so his foot lay flat against the sheets. Propping himself up on his elbows, the mechanic took a deep breath. “I love you,” the words came out breathlessly with his exhale, eyes locking with Sanji's as he pushed his stupid bangs from his eyes.

The light from the hall cast just enough of a shadow for Zoro to catch the wide eyed shock cross Sanji's face as he stilled, one hand running the rest of the way up his back and neck, carding softly through his hair and landing on his cheek again. Fear gripped at Zoro, he had spoken the words and Sanji wasn't going to respond in the way he hoped or wanted. Had he fallen for someone who didn't feel the same way? What kind of an idiot was he? Yeah, granted this relationship wasn't one Zoro wanted in the first place, but with all Sanji had done to get to this point, he was sure there was something more there between them. Some deeper connection...maybe he was just being naïve. Sanji's face softened though, the hand lifting away till just his fingertips drifted across his skin to rest over his lips. “I love you Zoro.” Those smooth fingers curled down and around to his chin, tilting Zoro's head down and meeting for a shallow kiss.

Zoro pulled away though with a choked laugh, all the built up tension melting away instantly with those spoken words. Those deep blue eyes held something Zoro had not seen there before, a half lidded expression that held so much more affection and meaning than the normally sharp piercing gaze. He swallowed again, nodding as the cook smiled up at him, the corner of his mouth turning up in a sentimental loving smirk before the racer leaned down, sealing his lips over Sanji's in a slow passionate kiss. The cook settled into the blankets, running his hands up into Zoro's hair as the racer's fingers mused aside any stray strands of the blond bangs, the pace of their kiss staying slow.

“I wasn't sure,” Sanji said, pulling back just far enough for the words to get through, small pecks breaking the words in to several fragmented sentences. “I wanted to tell you at your place, but, you...”

“Those looks?” Zoro questioned, the few times Sanji had stopped him with that strange look on his face making so much more sense now. He had been an idiot to not realize that's what the cook meant as he nodded against him, sealing his mouth over Zoro's again, deepening the kiss as he pressed his tongue against his boyfriend's. Humming into the action, Zoro let his eyes close as he took in the revelation of moving to this next step in their relationship. Shifting to his knees and not breaking the kiss, enjoying the way the bar tender's tongue almost lazily rolled with his own, the mechanic started at the buttons of the cook's shirt.

He only fumbled once, gaining a light chuckle from the blond below him and neither moved till Sanji pushed him back, sitting up to remove the fabric and effectively breaking the kiss. Again the hall light cast strange shadows across the blond's pale form, capturing the dips and curves of his lithe and powerful muscles, pulling a groan of appreciation from Zoro as he leaned forwards to kiss at Sanji's chest, running his hands up over the blond's sides and trailing over his ribs.

Sanji snorted back a laugh at the light touches, kicking his leg half-heartedly at Zoro's thigh. “Don't do that.”

“Tickles?” With a wide grin, he went to do it again, pushing Sanji back against his sheets and catching both wrists with his hands, locking them over the cook's head as he moved back to the ribs with his free hand. “How can you be ticklish with the way you and the other fighters man handle each other some times?”

“Stop!” Sanji gasped out between the forced fits of laughter. “It's different!”

“How?” Zoro asked tilting his head slightly, loving the way Sanji squirmed in his grip. He was throwing his head from side to side, kicking his leg out and jerking against Zoro's hand, arms coming off the sheets in what Zoro could only describe as some sort of awkward flapping motion, trying to free even one wrist to fight back with. “I don't see how me doing this and some other guy grappling onto you are all that different.”

“Don't play stupid!” His whole chest heaved with a deep breath, barking out more giggles as the racer trailed lightly up over each rib. Burying his head into his shoulder, Sanji tried to suck in another breath, blinking at the tears that appeared in the corner of his eyes. “Fuck, you stupid plant! Stop!”

“Baby,” Zoro let go with a roll of his eyes. The smirk and eyebrow raise as the blond wiped at his eyes forgave all though and Sanji stretched out under him before rolling towards the edge of the bed and over the side, stretching his body out further as he twisted. Zoro ducked his head to kiss at the blond's stomach as he did so, feeling the flex and roll of the muscles under his mouth.

"I got you something." Sanji proclaimed, leaning up on one elbow and pulling a small bottle from the plastic bag he now held and handing it to the racer.

"Lube? Really?" Zoro wrinkled his nose at it, dropping the hand that held the item to the bed.

Sanji tapped it, crooking his head to look at it, all proud of his find. "But it's cherry scented."

"Yay," Zoro rolled his eyes, trying to peer into the bag, new bottle already forgotten, but Sanji snatched it away. "The ironic twist to your words are not lost on me shit cook. What else you got in there?"

"Just this." With a wide grin, the blond pulled out a hard covered book, handing it to the moss head. "It's all about antique motorcycles and I figured with that Yubashiri of yours you might like it." The cook shrugged, crinkling up the bag and tossing it away as the racer sat back, eyes wide as he stared at the book. “I found it when I was outta town a couple weeks ago.”

"Oh wow!" Zoro grinned flipping through the thick colored pages with their small printed text. "This is great! You didn't have to do that." He looked up, the smile still in place. “I'm gonna have to show Perona!”

"It's your birthday. I had to get you something." The kick boxer smiled back, pleased with not only the gift, but the genuine smile on the other man's face.

"Thank you," Leaning forwards Zoro set the book on the night stand and kissed his boyfriend.

Sanji's hands found Zoro's shoulders, pushing him back as he frowned, shifting against the sheets slightly, rolling his hips up against Zoro's thighs from where the man straddled him, arching his back. “You good yet? Unlike some people, I have yet to get off.”

“And you claim to be a romantic.” With a chuckle, Zoro nodded and Sanji wasted no time in sitting up and claiming the racer's mouth once more as his hands slid over his chest and abs, to his pants. Easily he undid the snap, sliding his hand inside groping at soft flesh.

“I cannot  _ wait _ for my birthday,” Sanji chuckled and he gave a small playful roll of his eyes as Zoro huffed, shoulders dropping forwards sharply at the sudden cold grip on his flaccid cock.

His voice stuttered just slightly, the mechanic's body giving an unwilling shudder from the sudden change in temp. “We really need to do something about your hands, cook, damn.” The blond simply hummed as he pumped at the awakening flesh, moving up to bite at Zoro's collar bone.

“What if I gave you a matching mark? How would you like that?” The racer groaned at that, between Sanji exciting him again and that smoke strained voice mumbling against his skin, it was all he really could do. The blond took the noise as a yes, teeth sinking into the taunt skin over his bone, lips suctioning down over the indents in his skin. He could feel Sanji's tongue swirl over the bite mark, a sharp sting rising as the blond sucked at the spot.

A sharp breath sounded as a hiss through clenched teeth as Zoro rose on his knees, the cook's free hand pulling his pants down over his ass, sliding smoothly back around to fondle his balls. He was hard pretty much instantly, the combined sensations rocketing his libido into high gear. Sanji bit down on the forming bruise again and Zoro cried out, bucking his hips into the blond's hands, cursing himself for the whimper that escaped him as the bar tender released him and pulled his mouth away as well.

Pulling Zoro fully into his lap, Sanji pushed him back, switching their positions and pulling his pants all the way off before standing to remove his own. The racer was panting, pupils dilated, short hair ruffed up and cheeks still flushed as he curled and stretched in the sheets before settling and looking up at the blond with a lidded expression. Sanji gazed down at him, hands pausing at his belt for only a second as he took in the naked form of his boyfriend.

Naturally tanned skin shimmered with sweat and stretched over hard packed and rippling muscles, dark piercing eyes taking in everything, despite what he led on. Zoro was extremely intelligent and it took Sanji a little while to pick up on the dumb act only being an act. He would admit, he had wanted the racer mostly for looks at first, taking advantage of the fact he was completely wasted. After that though, as he read up on him more and started really figuring out who Roronoa Zoro was, the cook had actually wanted to get to know him. That first date had started mostly as a ploy to get him to talk to him again. Now this. The man naked and eyes lusting for sex sprawled on his bed.

And he couldn't be happier. Raising an eyebrow, Sanji deftly undid his belt, button and fly, pulling his pants off as the racer groaned, eyes drinking in his form before his hands wrapped in the sheets and he arced off the bed slightly, rolling back on his shoulders as he raised his hips. “Sanji...” the word came out in a heated moan and the kick boxer caught the unspoken command, dropping back onto the bed, leaning over Zoro as he framed his head with his hands.

Zoro bucked his hips up, grinding their lengths together and Sanji's eyes rolled back at the long awaited friction with a low groan. A hand fisted into his hair, pulling him down roughly, the moss head's mouth slamming into his, teeth clacking and catching his lip in a harsh pinch. Elbows bent awkwardly, the cook fought back, ripping his head to the side, but Zoro's hand was gripped tight, keeping Sanji's head in place as he bit at his lower lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking harshly. The blond groaned again, shifting his weight to one hand, moving his right between them to grasp hold of both their hardened lengths.

That broke the moss head's concentration, head dipping back in a gasped moan, exposing his throat nicely as his eyes closed. Sanji instantly dove forwards, nipping at his Adam's apple and kissing at the juncture of where his jaw met his neck, small kisses and licks in time to the painfully slow pace he was forcing himself to keep on their cocks.

“Fuck...” The dragged out word vibrated along Zoro's throat and against Sanji's tongue, the racer's hips jerking up along with each pull of his hand. The hand wrapped in his hair let go, sliding down sweat slicked skin, over the cook's shoulder and back, grabbing a solid handful of the blond's ass.

“Shit!” The bartender moaned against the tensed jaw, snapping his eyes closed and leaning his head against the other man's shoulder. He could hear Zoro's nails dig into the bedding as Sanji forced himself to let go of their pulsing members, smacking the back on his hand against the inside of the moss head's leg. He grunted in response, but wordlessly did as asked, shifting on his back a little as he spread his legs, creating more space for Sanji between them.

The bar tender sucked in a breath, tilting his head up so the crown was against Zoro's shoulder, eyes tightly closed as rough fingers flexed on his ass. “I want you, Zoro,” He breathed the words into his boyfriend's ear, now free hand coming up to run softly along his jaw. Fingers trailed down his throat and neck, circling the forming bruise before Sanji shifted his hand, running the heel of his palm over sweaty pecs and abs.

The racer groaned again, tossing his head before resting it against the cook's, panting and swallowing as he tried to slow his breathing and focus on the husky voice in his ear. Sanji's hand kept moving, over his stomach and shifting back to his fingertips as he edged around short green pubes, purposely ignoring the heat there as he trailed lower. “Will you let me?”

His answer came in the form of Zoro thunking him in the side of the head with the new bottle of lube, a joke more than anything and Sanji frowned at it. “You can't be serious...you wanna use this?”

“You're gonna argue with me?” Zoro snapped, glaring up at him. “Make up your mind cook before I flip us over and use it anyways!”

Snatching it from the marimo's grasp, the chef sat back, opening the bottle and squeezing some of the substance onto his fingers, taking a tip from Zoro and rubbing them together to warm it up. “Huh,” he remarked as he watched his fingers slide against each other effortlessly, slight sheen from the clear liquid from the hallway light. “Doesn't really smell all that strong.”

“Really?!” Zoro snarled out. “You take  _ now _ as the time to make sure it really smelled like fucking cherries?!”

“Oh, I'll fuck your cherry.” Sanji leaned forwards again, smirking at down at the glaring moss head as he trailed the back of his hand along the racer's inner thigh.

The man snorted. “Hate to break it to ya cook,” Trailing off and snapping his mouth and eyes shut as Sanji pressed a finger into him. He relaxed after a second, exhaling a breath he didn't even know he was holding in a pant, hands once again curling into the sheets.

Sanji bit back a moan, the tight heat of the racer catching all of his attention as he forced himself to remain calm, slowly working the finger in and out a few times before adding a second. Zoro bucked into that, hissing in a breath, eyes rolling in his head as his body jerked at the sensation. “Could have fooled me,” The blond replied to the end of the other man's unspoken comment.

“Not...often...” Those two words came out in breathless and broken pants as Sanji stretched and scissored, enjoying the way the larger man was writhing under him. Leaning forwards again, Sanji found Zoro's mouth, distracting him with a lazy kiss. The moss head jumped at it instantly, melding their mouths together and moaning into it as his body relaxed once more and the sensations because less of a sting and more of a pleasure. “...Three...” The word came out in a quiet murmur against his lips and Sanji wasn't sure if it was a question or a command, but complied anyways, adding the final digit and twisting his wrist, rubbing against the walls till he found what he was after.

With out the warning, the pleasure filled cry from his own throat caught Zoro off guard and his eyes snapped open to look up at Sanji, who simply raised an eyebrow at him and brushed against the nerve bundle again. The mechanic's head dropped back into the blanket as Sanji stretched and flexed his fingers, light kisses to any part of Zoro's face and neck he could reach, before he withdrew and reached for the bottle again.

Groaning at touching his own length, the pulsing heat aching now, Sanji moved farther up in between Zoro's thighs, heart skipping a pounding beat as the racer shifted his legs and bent one knee, giving Sanji the space he needed without even being asked. With a shit eating grin on his face, he looked up to Zoro, who was looking back, half lidded and lust filled gaze watching his every move. “I love you.”

The racer grunted as the blond pressed against him, biting his lip with a sharp nod. “I love you Sanji,” His name trailing off as he moaned through his bit lip. The blissed out and slightly pained look on Zoro's features only added to the intense heat he was feeling as he rolled his hips forwards painfully slow, not wanting to just slam into the other man like he oh so desperately wanted to.

Zoro was beyond tight, almost dangerously so, his body now refusing to relax and Sanji rubbed small circles into the man's thighs to get him to do just that and to try to stop the slight shake. His body finally starting to respond, the cook was able to fully seat himself, leaning to kiss his boyfriend again. Tightly clenched jaw muscles began to react to Sanji's light licks to his lips and he felt Zoro part his lips, meeting his tongue with his own.

Blunt nails dug into the side of his neck, but Sanji ignored it, knowing Zoro needed  _ something _ if this really was rare for him, focusing more on waging war on his tongue, trying to gain access to that familiar hot mouth. The calloused pad of Zoro's thumb stroked over his cheek bone idly and after what seemed like only seconds, the green haired man grunted, tapping his thumb on Sanji's cheek. “Okay,” he mumbled against swollen and pouted lips. “'M good.”

Not breaking the kiss, the kick boxer pulled back, almost all the way, before slamming forwards, moaning into Zoro's open mouth as they pressed tight against each other, Zoro's body arcing up and into the motion with a gasp. He repeated the action, a few shaky jerking thrusts before the two found a working tempo, Zoro wrapping his arms around Sanji's shoulders and kissing him deeply.

The cook rolled his hips effortlessly, years of training his kickboxing making the action so second nature, he didn't even think about it anymore, feeling the marimo's body loosen and finally fully relax, Zoro's tight hold easing off and the slightly pained grunts turning into wanton moans and bucking hips. The racer moved from the cook's shoulders, sweaty palms searing heat into Sanji's already hot skin as the heels of his hands slid over the rippling and surging muscles of his back, once again, grasping at his ass. With a low groan, eyes rolling back and spreading his legs farther apart, Zoro pulled Sanji into him, holding the cook there, throwing off Sanji's rhythm and replacing it was small deep thrusts.

Panting and swallowing, Sanji snapped his eyes closed and stopped moving, needing a second to regain himself. The several highs and lows of working himself up tonight were catching up to him, but he didn't want to end this yet. To his surprise, Zoro whimpered out his name, snapping his hips upwards in an attempt to get him to move again. “Hang on,” he gulped, trying to steel himself from the delicious roll of those hips. The racer's whole body hummed with a want, a need that Sanji had only caught hints of before hand and it was driving him to that edge far too quickly.

“Cook,” the deep husky tone went straight to Sanji's groin and he could feel the blood thump in his cock. The man seemed almost desperate now, not that that was a word he normally would have used with Zoro, but it fit as he lay under him, rocking slightly, fucking himself on Sanji's cock as the blond grit his teeth in an attempt to not cum right then and there. “The fuck you stop moving?”

“Dammit Zoro,” Sanji growled out, sounding way too flustered to his own ears, yet so, so thankful that the marimo picked up on it and stopped his motions. “Fuck...you're just...” Words broke off as Sanji's world got turned around, quite literally, Zoro having had enough apparently of his shit and slamming him into the sheets.

Devious smirk in play, Sanji watched breathless as his boyfriend crawled over him, reaching for the bottle of lube once more and squeezing some into his hand, warming it for a second before wrapping it around the blond's length. The bar tender cried out in pleasure, the feel of the racer's slicked fingers running along the underlying vein, grip just not quite tight enough, not helping in the slightest before it was gone and Zoro was kneeling over him again, fingers just barely there as he rolled his hips, taking Sanji's member of his own accord, grinding his hips down onto Sanji's cock and suddenly he knew why Zoro didn't take very often. The unchecked open mouthed moans falling from his flushed features were so far from his normal restrained hold on himself...The cook wanted nothing more at that moment than to hear more, to make him completely lose himself and succumb to his desires. “If you won't move, then I will.” Zoro groaned out the words, circling his hips and causing not only his breath but the blond's to hitch as he sharply jerked up, slamming himself back down on Sanji fully once again. Feral and needy and broken and Sanji wouldn't have it any other way. Couldn't believe he was capable of making the rock of a man crumble this much.

He could only nod dumbly as his hands strayed to tanned hips, thumb playing along the edge of the jagged scar there. Hands planted themselves on the cook's chest as the mechanic rose on his knees, eyes falling closed again, to just drop down, willingly and ravenously impaling himself; the blond's own hips bucking up to meet the racer as well. This pulled the most delicious groan from Zoro that Sanji had ever heard and it shot through him, a wave of heat pooling low in his gut, threatening to tear him apart right then. Thumbs digging into the man's hip bones, Sanji planted his feet and moved with his boyfriend, falling into a bizarre, yet working pace as Zoro was content to focus on his own little world and the blond almost lost it in his.

Letting his head fall back, the cook closed his eyes, letting feeling more than sight take over, biting at his lip and moaning at the feeling of being fucked like this, arching his back as best he could, grinding his shoulders back into the sheets and just wanting to be as deep and close to the other man as he could get. He knew Zoro liked to play rough when the situation was reversed, but this... Zoro moaned and cursed and a grin plastered itself across his face as he twisted his body in an effort to repeat his previous motion. Sanji stilled his actions, as hard as it was, taking a second to mentally take in the maddening hold on his pecs, sure of himself that there would at least be finger tip bruises as the moss head rolled his hips and called out again, voice dropping into a guttural groan of want and approval.

Moving a hand, Sanji wrapped thin fingers around Zoro's weeping cock, running his pointer over the slit and smearing the beads of pre cum before shifting his grip and pumping along the length as the marimo grew more vocal above him, his whole body jerking and seizing with every stroke the cook made. That did the trick, his whole body thrumming with pent up frustration and Sanji was  _ right there _ now, trying to fight it off and bite it back, squeezing his eyes closed and trying desperately to focus on nothing more than getting Zoro off before he came undone as well. The rolling heat in his groin swiftly coming to the fore front, ignoring his silent pleas and shooting through his body beyond Sanji's control.

It only partially worked, Zoro dropping down one final time as his whole body shuddered and he moaned out, voice deep, head lolling back and arcing his chest forwards as he came over the cook's hand, hips jerking uncontrollably as he did so. Strong hands gripped painfully to the muscles of his pale chest, but it went unnoticed. The tightness of the mechanic's orgasm was enough to tip Sanji and with a barked curse he spilled inside the other man, biting at his lip and groaning as his eyes rolled back and he threw his head to the side. Hips bucking wildly as the moss head stilled above him.

Mouth hanging open as he sucked in a deep breath, swallowing roughly and inhaling again, Zoro's shoulders slumped forwards before he leaned his weight to the side, pulling away from the cook and dropping in a heap next to Sanji. His hands slid away from the kick boxer's chest, one forearm still limply slung across the reddened marks. He simply hummed as he pulled the blond against him, nuzzling into a slick shoulder. Sanji was still too far in his high to argue,staring at the ceiling, gasping in air, not that he really would have, moving his arm to find Zoro's hand and lacing their fingers together tightly. “Mmm...Sanji,” Zoro's voice already had that deep sleep filled tone to it and the blond couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the mumbled call of his name.

“Yeah Zoro?” He squeezed his hand around Zoro's and the other man mimicked the action, though not as hard as Sanji had and the blond knew he was falling asleep already. Breath still coming out in pants, though quieting rapidly, Zoro didn't reply right away, only humming out a non answer when he did and Sanji knew he was gone, fast asleep, snoring away through his post euphoric bliss.

He really wanted a cigarette, but they were at the other end of the bed on his night stand. Swallowing again and taking a deep breath, his heart finally starting to slow to a pace close to normal, he groped about on the floor for the towel Zoro had dropped there that morning, making a half-hearted attempt to clean himself and his lover up before yawning and saying fuck it, rolling slightly and pressing his back flush to Zoro's chest, pulling their still laced hands over him, asleep before he could even complete his contented sigh.


	23. Chapter 23

Zoro couldn't sleep. Waking up after the initial post high had worn off, he was content to lay there and listen to the cook breathe quietly against him. It didn't last long though as the racer's thoughts crossed into the realm of depressing. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to pick up his phone and text Kuina, tell her he had finally found someone he thought was worth fighting for. Hell in his half awake daze, he even reached for his phone, thumbing in the first few digits of her old number before it hit him fully, biting back the choked sob that threatened to break free and wake the sleeping kick boxer.

With a low growl, he dropped the phone, it hitting his collarbone sharply and he sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. Turning slightly, he managed to get an arm out from under the blond and got up, hopping over his lithe form easily and finding his sleep pants. Sanji groaned, rolling over in his sleep, but didn't wake and Zoro snatched up his phone, padding quietly out into the kitchen.

With a frown, it took him a second to find the light switch in the kitchen, rubbing at his arms as he picked up his shirt and hoodie, pulling them both back on and flipping the hood over his head, pulling it down over his eyes. Yeah, he may have looked a bit ridiculous inside as the strings swayed against his chest, but it made him feel a little better as he ducked down to pull the rice cooker from the cabinet.

His phone clattered to the floor and he scowled at it as he scooped it up and set it on the counter above him with one hand, fumbling with the cooking instrument in the other. He was trying to be quiet, not wanting to wake Sanji right now. The last thing he wanted or needed was that shit head trying to talk him out of this.

He missed his sister. He could admit it as he set the small rice maker on the counter and stared at it through blurred eyes, hands clenched into fists on either side of the shiny white machine. He took a deep breath, letting it out shakily and moved to the cabinet where they had stored the extra rice from the last time they had made these. Finally something worth telling her happens in his life and Zoro couldn't even do that. He could, and would, tell Franky and the man would be overjoyed; so would Usopp, but it just wasn't the same.

It was like being on autopilot, barely reading labels and measuring out things as he got the rice started, the only thing pausing him was his lack of knowledge in where everything was off the top of his head. He opened the wrong drawers, but finally found all the measuring cups, not even bothering with scissors as he ripped open the bag of rice.

Closing the lid and setting the timer, he moved to the fridge, opening it and peering at it blankly for a moment before reaching for the bit of left over chicken that was from a couple nights ago's dinner. He gave a shrug, chicken not normally being something that was put into the little rice balls, but he and Kuina had ended up putting everything from traditional things to peanut butter and jelly in them. Not something the racer would recommend doing, but it had been an interesting experiment none the less.

And Sanji's kitchen was loaded with all sorts of yummy little tidbits to put into them! He gave a weak smile at that thought, Kuina would have loved this kitchen and would have really liked Sanji. She would have given him just as much shit at Zoro did, but at the same time would have accepted the blond as soon as she saw what he meant to her little brother. Hell the two were even a little like one another, not taking any of the racer's shit and dishing it right back to him.

Time lost all meaning as he found the cutting board and the blond's favorite knife, dicing up the chicken easily enough and fishing out a couple bowls from the dish drain. Losing himself in his thoughts, barely getting dragged out of them when the timer went off, dumping the rice out onto the flat sheet pan to cool as he finished up the last of the mixtures to put inside, Zoro dreaded the silence. It was times like this that even when he was trying to focus on other things, trying to keep the sudden depression at bay, that it hit hardest, knocking him down and dragging him back through all the shit he thought he had previously worked through.

Pushing his phone, the bowls, cutting board and everything else aside, Zoro pulled up his sleeves and got to work, mindlessly forming the rice and thumbing in the indentations, spooning what he deemed fair into each impression and closing it over with more of the sticky grains before setting it aside. For the longest time she made him sit and watch, smacking his hands away when he leaned over on his stool to get at the ones she had already made before giving up one day and shooting him a glare.

Zoro was pretty sure he had been about eight. “Get over here. Bring the stool.” With a sigh she had motioned to her side of the counter and Zoro was positive he had never jumped off that damned stool so fast in his life. He remembered burning his hands, so eager to actually get to play in the sticky rice as he scooped up another handful, masterfully crafting it easily into the half ball he needed. He shifted on his feet, standing still too long on the tile floor beginning to put a dull throb in his bare toes and reached for the chicken mixture he had made.

It was so simple and so stupid and so relaxing and Zoro so needed it right now. The countless, mindless hours he must have spent doing this time and time again since her death. “Fuck it hurts,” he mumbled under his breath, the ache in his heart weighing down on him as he glanced up to the quickly growing number of white balls around him. Turning his head, Zoro wiped his eyes on his arm, sniffling and blinking back the tears that threatened him once again.

Setting another complete onigiri down, the racer paused, resting his wrists on the counter edge and taking a deep breath. This was supposed to be a happy time right? A good time. A reason to celebrate. He was making a huge step in his relationship with Sanji, something he had yet to do in the past and he sure as hell knew Kuina wouldn't want him to be sulking about.

So then why did it hurt so damned much? Why did this underlying pain never truly go away? That reason was simple as his vision blurred again and as hard as he tried, tears slipped from the corners of his eyes, trailing hot down his cheeks. His sister wasn't here to share it with him. One of the few people he had always confided in, had always thought was going to be there, just...gone. And there was no getting her back.

Wiping his hands on the towel for round two of rice, it vaguely occurred to him that it was beginning to get light outside and he flicked off the light as he poured more rice and water into the cooker and snapped the lid shut. Zoro was kinda feeling better, still bummed about not being able to call up his sister, although she would have been pretty pissed for getting that phone call at two in the morning, but humming with a small energy at the evening's events. Or maybe he was just tired. Finally.

He looked over his shoulder to the rice cooker. Maybe it would be a better idea to just shut it off and go curl up in bed with the cook. Blinking and yawning, he stretched, rocking up on his toes and leaning back till his spine popped, turning towards the door at the sound of foot falls coming up the stairs. Had he gotten so into what he was doing that Sanji had been able to slip past him for a smoke? No way, the blond surely would have stopped and asked what in the fuck he was up to. No, that could only mean one thing and he paled as the realization hit him.

“Zeff!”

The older man stopped as he rounded the stairs, slight shock covering his face as he blinked at the racer. “What on earth are you doing boy?!” He snapped as Zoro took a step back from the counter, dropping the towel to the floor. “The hell is all over my counter?!”

“You're not supposed to be home!” It was the wrong thing to say, but the first thing that came out of Zoro's mouth as the old man stalked into the room and slammed a fist onto the counter hard enough to rattle the bowls that still lay on it.

“I'm not? This is my home after all, you stupid brat. Where the hell is Sanji? What are you doing?” The older chef growled out the words, hands gesturing to the mess he had made of the normally pristine counter top. He had never claimed to be a neat chef like Sanji and this wouldn't have been the first time his father had commented on how Zoro shouldn't be in a kitchen. Even if Sanji had said otherwise about it. He shook his head under the piercing glare of the older chef, desperately trying to keep as much distance between the two of them as he could. He didn't need this, not now, not when he was so close to getting past all the shit once more. Panic welled up in his chest. Normally he was left alone when this happened or he made sure he was alone. Basically being walked in on triggered the fight or flight instinct of the racer and right now, the latter choice was wining.

Zoro bolted, darting around the counter and snagging his boots as he thundered down the stairs. Zeff wasn't supposed to be home, not this early. He had told Sanji he wasn't coming home till this after noon. He would have had plenty of time to get this cleaned up and out of here. Sanji would understand if he had come out into the kitchen first. Why hadn't Sanji come out to the kitchen first? Why hadn't he just woken up the shitty kick boxer to begin with? He could trust the blond with this now right? Wasn't that part of this huge step? Being able to tell Sanji what was bothering him and how much he missed his sister?

He was glad the older chef hadn't followed him, grabbing his helmet and slamming the door behind him, stomping into his boots as he leaned against the cold metal door. Fuck it was early, late,whatever, as he panted, the cold air digging into his lungs. Zoro swallowed down the immense panic that had risen up and pulled on his helmet, throwing his leg over his bike and slamming his hand a little too roughly against the center console, starting the machine with ease.

He didn't like to deal with people when he was in this mood and he certainly didn't want to deal with this boyfriend's pissed off father right now either. He needed to sleep. Just needed to make it the couple miles to the Sunny and fall into his bed for the day. Sanji would come find him once he got up.

* * *

 

The sight that met Franky when he headed for his office stopped him dead in his tracks. The top of a pink head of hair was no surprise as Perona had passed out on the couch the night before. The green one next to her was. Zoro was supposed to be at Sanji's still, considering it was barely eight in the morning. If he was here this early, it could only mean one thing. Something had happened after they left here last night. Something pretty horrible. Taking a deep breath to speak to them, he shut his jaw as he heard the choked back sob of his roommate.

Perona's arm came up, wrapping around his shoulder and dragging Zoro to hers before dropping her head onto his. “Did making them help though?”

“A little,” Zoro sniffed and sighed. “Just sucks you know, I miss her.”

Oh shit, that explained everything Franky needed to hear. Zoro only ever cooked anything when it had to do with Kuina and it only ever had to do with his sister when something bad happened and he really felt like he needed to talk to her. Being the main support in his life for so long, he would just break rarely and this was the result. Silently and without trying to disrupt their quiet bonding time, Franky ducked into his office, closing the door and picking up his phone.

Nami picked up on the first ring.  _ “Franky why are you calling like this?” _ Her voice sounded quite annoyed over the line.  _ “Didn't you just leave? I haven't even turned on the computer yet.” _

“If and when that blond gets here, you hold him out front and call me, got it?” He growled into the phone. Sanji was responsible in one way or another for this and be damned if he was going to get near Zoro again before he spoke to him.

Nami's voice dropped to a deadly tone.  _ “Why?” _

“Zoro's out here and from the little bit I got from his and Perona's conversation, he spent the night over there making onigiri.” Standing in his chair a little, Franky peered out his window at the two curled on the couch together.

“ _Oh.”_ Was her only reply.

“Yeah. Oh.” Franky frowned, watching still as Zoro grabbed his backpack, pulled out a heavy looking book and handed it to his racing partner. She squeaked from excitement so loud he could hear it through the glass and the two settled back onto the couch flipping through it. Times like this, when one or the other was upset, he was glad they got along. They fought like cats and dogs most of the time, but Zoro and Perona were pretty close, this proving it as the two huddled on the couch again with the book resting between their laps, leaned against each other.

Hanging up, the business owner set to his morning work, not the least bit surprised when Nami beeped in on his office phone. He didn't even pick it up, just stood from the desk and walked toward the front. Stepping onto the sales floor, he really was not shocked to see the fiery red headed receptionist practically pinning the taller blond to the front door. Granted Nami wasn't actually touching Sanji, but from the terrified look on his face and crazy waving manicured finger near his nose, she might as well have been.

“Franky! Thank god!” Sanji breathed out catching sight of the shop owner. His shoulders dropped visibly as he relaxed slightly before flicking his attention back to the girl. “Nami-swan is convinced I hurt Zoro!”

“Did you?” Crossing his arms, he came to stand behind his co worker. “He's pretty upset.”

“What? No! That's why I came over! I know he's upset. I guess he spent most of the night cooking at my place! My counters are littered with onigiri.” Sanji chuckled slightly. “My old man is pissed actually.”

“Which he only makes when he's depressed about his sister!” Nami snapped, balling her hands into fists and glaring up at Sanji, effectively cutting him off mid thought. “And he only makes them after something has upset him and he wants to talk to her!”

The blond's tone was flat as he swung his narrowed gaze at her. “Nami-swan, dear, if he was upset with something I did, do you think he would have stayed at  _ my _ house to cook them?”

She didn't have an answer, but the stiff jerk her whole body made clearly told him she hadn't thought of that. Glancing over to Franky, the older man sighed, running a hand through his hair and nodding. “Good point. We just all worry about him, ya know Bro?”

“I do,” Sanji said stiffly. “We spend a lot of time together after all. We talk and he told me about what happened to her. Don't you think I worry as well?”

“I just jumped to conclusions,” The business owner admitted. “I caught tail end of a conversation and went from there.”

The kick boxer frowned, nodding sharply in annoyance. “Think I can see my boyfriend now?”

“If you can get past Perona.” Nami snapped, turning on her heel and stomping to her desk, dropping into her chair with a huff. Franky stepped back and aside with a slight nod, turning towards Nami and the desk as well.

The blond walked to the side door, pulling it open and instantly spotting Perona on the couch. Zoro was no where to be seen though, so he dashed quietly up the stairs and into the apartment, kicking off his sandals and making his way to the racer's room. Pushing the door open he was shocked when the other man wasn't there. He was here though, somewhere, otherwise Nami and Franky wouldn't have stopped him like they had.

With a sigh he left the apartment, moving down the stairs and over to where the pink haired girl was sitting on the couch. Rounding the arm of it, Sanji grunted with a nod. Zoro was laying on the couch, his head against her leg, sound asleep. A blanket was haphazardly thrown over him and Perona didn't even look up as the bar tender's presence. “This is a great book you got him. He really likes it.”

“He said last night that he had to show you.” Sanji spoke quietly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking Zoro over. Even in his sleep, he looked like shit. Dark circles smoothed out under his eyes and his hair was sticking up and out at awkward angles even more than normal. Whole body curled slightly in on himself as he slept on the ratty old couch. The blond went to move, wanted to fix the blanket, to sit in the small space provided by the curve of his body, to run his fingers through the messy hair; but stopped, looking over to Perona as she flipped another page in the large book. “You haven't tried to kill me yet like the others.”

“Zoro told me why he was up.” Her dark eyes flicked up to him then, make-up smeared slightly, giving her eyes a darker, more dangerous look than normal. “I think it's cute, what's going on between you two.”

Sanji relaxed, not even realizing he had been standing there tensed, pulling a hand from his pocket and placing Zoro's phone on the new coffee table before finally moving to the spot in front of the other man on the couch. He picked up the blanket and twisted it, laying it out over the sleeping form of his boyfriend easily before sitting down. The racer groaned in his sleep, taking a deep breath and shifting against the blond, snuggling down against the couch and Perona as well. “He told you?”

“I didn't get the details like I wanted,” She frowned with a pout then flashed him a grin. “But he told me what you said. You're so romantic Sanji.”

“It was hardly romantic Perona,” Sanji frowned, thinking back to exactly what had been going on when the two had spoken those little words the night before. “I don't understand though, if he's happy about it, then why the depressive attitude? You should see my counters.”

“He wanted to tell her,” Perona turned, running her fingers around the shell of Zoro's ear, smoothing the unruly hair as she did so. “Wanted her to know and it just hit him hard. So he got up and dealt with it the only way he knows how. Your father...Zeff, is that his name? He showed up I guess, from what Zoro was saying and he was in no mood to deal with him, so he came home.”

“That shitty old man mentioned scaring him off,” The bar tender leaned back against his boyfriend's stomach, crossing his arms. “That makes more sense.”

“Sanji,” Perona spoke calmly still, her voice vibrating with all her concern for the man asleep around them. “You see that black bike over there next to Kitetsu? That's the Negative.”

“Yeah?” Sanji peered over the back of the couch to the two racing bikes, confusion crossing his face. The overly large stupid bow still hung from the silver bike's handle bars comically. “What about it?”

“That's my racing bike.” Her gaze went back to the head of green hair in her lap, still fiddling with the messy strands, ignoring Sanji's complete look of confusion. “Zoro's never been the same since Kuina died. He's emotionally unstable, though he hides it really well. Him telling you he loves you is a big deal and a huge step for him; you hurt him...” Taking a deep breath, the pink haired racer's dark eyes flicked up to meet the cook's blue, her hardened glare pinning him to his place on the couch. He barely noticed as Zoro's arm snaked around his waist and the man curled again, moving his head from Perona's to rest on his own leg. “Just remember I don't need Zoro's help to move that bike. Or any of these bikes here.”

“I would never hurt him Perona,” Sanji's gaze moved from the girl to sleeping racer in his lap. The man seemed a bit more relaxed now, finally beginning to snore, the most obvious tell tale sign that he was at ease enough to really sleep. Franky padded by, ignoring the three on the couch and locking himself in his office once more. “I need to go though; I have to go clean up his food. I will bring it back over later for everyone.”

Carefully Sanji moved his hands under the racer's cheek, getting up and placing Zoro's head back on the couch quietly. Perona went back to the book, her part of the conversation over with for the moment as the blond leaned over and pressed a kiss to the mechanic's temple, running his fingers through the short hair. Zoro inhaled deeply, turning his head into the touch before exhaling and snoring again. “His phone should probably be put on a charger.” Standing, the cook gave a small smile to Perona. “Thank you.”

“For what?” She looked up to him, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“Being there for him. We talk about you sometimes.” With a shrug, Sanji walked away, catching the strange noise that came from the girl as she wanted to yell after him, yet not wake Zoro at the same time.

 

* * *

 

Slowly Zoro opened his eyes, the big brown one's of Chopper staring back at him. Jerking away slightly, startled by how close he actually was, the racer yawned and stretched, sitting up on the couch and scratching at his hair. “What time is it Chopper?” He blinked a couple times in an attempt to clear the fuzzy feel of his eyes, before he rubbed at them with his palm heels.

The teen bounced onto the couch, pulling out his phone and checking the time before setting it on the coffee table. “Early afternoon. Perona says you have been sleeping most of the day.”

The racer simply grunted at that. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he must have. Standing, he stretched again. “I need a shower.”

“Okay Zoro,” The little brown haired teen grinned up at him as the racer stepped over his legs propped on the coffee table. “When you get back, I have something I want to show you!”

“Yeah, okay Chopper.” With an absent nod, Zoro made his way across the bay, bare feet smacking quietly as he went. Scratching at his hair some more, he made his way up the stairs and to his room, grabbing some clean sweats and a shirt before turning back towards the bathroom. He needed to call Sanji. Frowning at the thought of whether to do that before or after his shower, he shrugged the thought off and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Now that he had come off all his different emotional highs and lows, his body hurt. He was sore all over, muscles humming with a dull ache and the slight throb in his head and eyes just wouldn't go away. Almost as if on autopilot Zoro started the water, undressed, kicking his pants and shirt to the corner where he would pick them up later and clambered into the warm water. He gave a contented hum as he sighed through his nose, the water rushing over his back instantly relaxing his shoulders. The mechanic was happy to stand there for a moment, jerking back to his full height only after realizing he had dozed off while standing up under the spray. “Shower,” he nodded to himself, snatching up his shampoo and smearing some through his hair with a yawn.

The knock on the door sounded as he was rinsing out his hair, to which he called out an answer to, blowing water off the end of his nose and turning his face towards the door. The rattle of the handle caused him to freeze before the muffled sound of the blond's voice came through. “You locked it. Can you unlock it? I would like to talk to you.”

“When'd you get here?” Stepping out of the shower, dumping water all over the rug, Zoro flicked the lock and climbed back in, not even pausing as Sanji opened the door and closed it behind himself locking it once more.

“I actually came over this morning when my Old Man woke me from a dead sleep.” There as a loud clank at the toilet lid dropped back down as the cook sat on it. He heaved a sigh, leaning forward onto his knees. “Please don't do that again.”

Zoro grunted, turning to scrub at his face under the spray. “Do what?”

“Scare me like that.” Sanji frowned, even though he knew the other man couldn't see it. “I come flying out of the bedroom to see that shitty old bastard seething in anger and you are no where to be found. Of course the evidence of where you were was clear as day. Why didn't you wake me?”

“Figured you'd talk me out of it.” It wasn't a complete lie as Zoro grabbed up his little scrubby and began lathering up the soap he had squirted onto it. “I just needed the time. I couldn't sleep.”

“Hey,” Zoro jumped as the curtain was pulled aside, Sanji leaning into the shower, spray bouncing from the racer's shoulders to litter the blond's face. “You could have woken me up.” His tone was calm and genuine as the blond kick boxer spoke. Zoro stuck his lip out in a small pout as he listened, not pausing in washing as he did so. “You  _ should _ have woken me up. Every time you talk about her, it bothers me. I don't like to see you like that. There's a pain there that I can't do anything about. Can't you just let me be there for you? To stand by you and help you through it. I wouldn't have stopped you from making all those onigiri you know. Wait...” Sanji grinned at the raised eyebrow as Zoro took a step back under the water again to rinse off. “Yes, I would have. That left over chicken was way too good to use in your shitty rice balls.”

“Fuck off cook!” The racer grinned as he spoke, leaning forwards to meet Sanji's lips in a simple kiss. “You're a real jerk ya know that.”

“I have been told.” Sanji spoke smugly against Zoro's lips. He kissed him again, a quick peck as they kept their foreheads pressed together. “Thank you.” The blond spoke quietly before pulling away and closing the curtain.

“For?” Zoro frowned at the plastic sheet in front of him.

“Letting me love you.” The blond shrugged as he pulled a piece of gum from his pocket.

“You're such a sap.” Jerking the curtain aside, the racer shut the water off and flicked a hand towards the blond, spraying him with more water as he grabbed his towel. “That's it, I got a new name for ya.”

“And what would that be?” Sanji eyed the other man as he leaned down into his space on the toilet. He chomped down on his gum, grinding it between his teeth as he tried to identify exactly what the grin on his boyfriend's features meant. With a shrug, Zoro pulled away, running the towel through his hair before drying off his shoulders and chest. “Oh, what not gonna tell me?”

“It's a surprise ero-cook. Stop looking,” Throwing the towel over Sanji's head, the green haired man picked up his sweats and pulled the white fabric on, settling them low on his hips before tying the strings.

“Nice hickey you got by the way.” The blond spoke as he pulled the towel off his head. “That boyfriend of yours should be more careful.”

The mechanic hummed a response, fingers playing over the dark mark on his collar bone. “I should really do something about him, you're right. He's a real jerk sometimes. Always getting into my space and just being nosy.” Sanji rolled his eyes at the huge grin on the other man's face as he stood up, throwing the shirt at him.

“Just get dressed. Chopper has something to show you and well, I'm excited about it too!”

“Oi!” Pulling the shirt over his head, Zoro straightened it out as the two left the bathroom. “You know what it is?”

“I helped set it up!” With a wide grin of his own, the cook turned to walk backwards into the small kitchen, looking over his shoulder as he went to open the door. He stopped, hand on the knob, with a frown. “You eat yet?”

“No.” With a shake of his head, the racer crossed his arms. “Got up just before coming up here. Must have just missed you actually. I was gonna call you...” Trailing off, he turned back for his room, but stopped and looked back at Sanji. “Where's my phone anyways?”

“I brought it over this morning and asked Perona to charge it for you. You left it when you booked it outta my place.” Letting go of the door, the kick boxer walked over to the frig. “There's all the onigiri I brought over, but I can make you something if you want.” Pulling open the door, he scanned over the contents. “Kinda late to make you breakfast though.”

“The onigiri's fine cook,” Scratching at his hair, Zoro padded down to his room, frowning when his phone wasn't sitting on the table. “What did she do with it?” Returning to the kitchen, he was handed a plate with several of the rice balls on it. As if on que his stomach growled and Zoro wasted no time in picking one up and biting into it. “Ya know,” he spoke around his mouthful of food, despite the glare he was getting from the blond. “I bet she put it in Franky's office to charge.”

“Well come on then ya useless plant.” Swinging his arms towards the door again, the bar tender opened it and started down the stairs, not even bothering to wait to see if Zoro was behind him. He knew the racer would follow along, even if he was slower as he clomped down the stairs with his food. Even barefoot there was no way to be quiet on the rickety stair set to the apartment.

Chopper grabbed at one of the rice balls as Zoro sat down with the plate, pulling a piece of paper from his backpack and practically shoving it in the older man's face. Snatching the paper away, Zoro swallowed. “What's this?” Taking another bite he read over the paper, it being some sort of flier the little med student was beaming about. He set the plate in his lap, holding onto it with one hand as he read.

Sanji dropped onto the couch next to him, waving the mechanic's phone back and forth in his hand, before settling against his shoulder and dropping his head onto it to read the paper as well. Chopper bounced in his spot, his brown eyes wide and full of excitement. “It's a fund raiser for the childrens ward at the hospital!”

“Well I can see that.” With a chuckle, the racer popped the last mouthful of food into his mouth, once again talking around it. “What's it for?”

“Just to raise money for the kids.” Sanji said quietly. “I overheard Chopper talking about it last week. It's for school right?”

“Yep!” The brown haired teen nodded. “It's part of my midterm. There are going to be several fighters from the MMA and the kickboxing leagues all sparring against each other. We are going to set up fake sponsors for people to donate money to and all the money goes to the kids!”

“Just a huge charitable event? What about the people who are donating? If I am going to donate money to sponsor someone, what do I get outta it?” Zoro looked over to the teen and raised an eyebrow. “You know I’m just asking for the sake of it right?”

Chopper nodded sharply. “We have that all planned out too! Franky already said he would donate the money for a plack. So everyone that donates will be put on it and it will be hung in the entrance way on the floor. It's not a lot, I know, for the sponsors, but the money is supposed to be for the children.”

“So who's gonna partake? There is no way everyone would want to do this.” Picking up a second rice ball, the racer took a bite, turning towards Sanji. “I assume you signed up for this.”

“Hell yeah I did! This is a great idea! I know Kaku did as well and I think some others from the league.”

“Luffy guilt tripped Ace into doing it and his friend Jinbei was all for it!” Rummaging through his backpack, the brown haired kid pulled out a notebook. “There are several others and more people who are happy to donate on top of that! I'm so excited! What about you Zoro?”

“Well you know I will. I just have to figure out who I want to bet on.” He hummed in thought as the medical student scribbled his name down in his notebook.

Sanji smacked him in the thigh and shifted to look at him. “You better be betting on me.”

“It's not a bet guys!” Chopper spoke up as he tapped his pen against his notebook, taking another bite of his food.

“And what about Ace!” Zoro shot back, grinning at the scrunched up look the blond gave him. “I have known him a lot longer than you.”

“I'm your boyfriend.” Sanji shot back, placing a hand open palmed against his chest, a look of fake shock on his face.

“He's like one of my best friends.” The racer crossed his arms, crinkling the paper in them and tilting the plate in his lap.

“I can give you things he can't.” The blond raised an eyebrow at him, tapping a finger at the spot the bruise lay under the shirt on Zoro's chest.

“Jeez, fuck, not in front of Chopper Sanji!” He swatted his boyfriend's hand away, pushing a hand to his shoulder to push him away. The blond simply chuckled as he let Zoro push him over on the couch.

“Like I haven't heard it before...” The teen spoke flatly, only half paying attention. He then dropped the pen and turned to the other two men. His big brown eyes bright and clear with his excitement. “This is so great guys! I'm so happy!”

“You better ace this midterm then.” With a wide grin, Zoro wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders and pulled him in for a half hug. “So when's this going to happen?”

“I haven't worked out all the details yet. I have a meeting later today with Franky and Iceberg at Water Seven. I should know more after that.” He nodded again, pulling away and jumping to his feet. “I should go find Franky!” Grabbing a new rice ball, Chopper bounded around his backpack.

“You do that.” Zoro craned his neck around to watch as the young teen ran off around the side of the couch and was gone, calling out the shop owner's name as he disappeared out front. “What's the plan cook?” Looking back down to his lap as Sanji settled his head against his leg, the blond shrugged and began playing with his gum, rolling it around his mouth with his tongue.

“I don't work at the restaurant today or tomorrow cause of my fight.”

“Oh yeah,” With a nod, he picked up the empty plate and set it on the coffee table. “That will be fun. Who you fighting? Let's go out for dinner then.”

“Where? Can't tell ya who I'm fighting though.” With a grin, he tilted his head back to look up at Zoro. “Hey I have a question.” Rolling over, Sanji sat up, meeting the racer's curious gaze with his own cool one. “That project of Chopper's.”

“Yeah...” Zoro trailed off at the slightly embarrassed look on the cook's face. “You're not backing out are you?”

“What?! Hell no!” He scowled at him, biting down on his gum. “No, it's...” He sighed, rolling his eyes as himself. “I am not as proficient in the hand to hand aspects of fighting. I need to be prepared in case I fight a MMA fighter.”

“Oh is this you asking for my help? Is that what I am hearing?”

“You take it however you want shitty racer!” Sanji snapped, crossing his arms and falling back against the couch roughly. Zoro leaned over him, chuckling at the pout and glare he got as he did so.

“Oh, look at you, upset cause there is something I know more about than you.” With a shit eating grin, he leaned forwards, covering the blond's mouth with his own before he could snap back at him. Sanji instantly gave in, sighing through his nose as he brought a hand up to run through the short damp hair. Pulling away, the racer rested his head against the cook's forehead. “I will call Ace. I bet he wont mind if we used the gym to teach you a little bit of real fighting.”

“My fighting style is real, shit head! I'll kick your ass with it!” Sanji pressed against Zoro's forehead with a growl.

“Such a temper.”

“You love it.” The blond pulled back, only to tilt his head and press his lips to the racer's.

“I love  _ you _ .” The mechanic replied, unable to help the smile that worked its way onto his face. The bar tender grinned back, moving the hand in his hair to his cheek.

Rubbing his thumb over his cheek bone, Sanji pressed several quick kisses to the other man's lips as Zoro shifted on the couch, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. “I love you too idiot.”


	24. Chapter 24

Zoro's call of “oh wow” echoed around the perpetually empty locker room as the kick boxer pulled off his shirt, frowning at his own chest. Several dark oval shaped bruises littered the upper portion of his pectoral muscles and he idly wiped a hand across them, as if the motion could make them vanish. “Yeah,” he said, roughly throwing his shirt into the open locker. “This is all your fault.” Frowning at them, he tried to see the large dark mark of the love bite to his collar bone which was just barely visible if Sanji tilted his head just right.

“I didn't think I was gripping that hard...” Zoro mumbled under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair to scratch at his neck. He sat on the bench and crossed his ankles with a sigh. “Sorry.”

“Oh, don't be sorry.” Sanji peered around his open locker door with a devious grin. “I liked it. Its just having to explain it to Law is all.”

“Explain what?” The locker room door banged open as Law and the weird penguin guy walked in again. “I got it from here Penguin-ya, off you go. I will come get you when it's time-ya?” With a quick nod and a pull of his hat brim, the other man was gone before the door even swung shut. The tattooed doctor turned back towards the two of them who were turned towards him from their places in the room.

“Wait...his name is Penguin?!” Snapping around fully, swinging his legs over the bench, the racer stared at the man in shock.

“Ya know,” Law turned over his shoulder, frowning at the door. “I'm not sure-ya. He was introduced to me that way. Oh well,” With a shrug, the doctor turned cop walked deeper into the room, his boots clicking on the cement floor. He set his medical case down on the bench next to Zoro and sighed. “Come on, out with it Sanji-ya.”

There was a groan from behind the door and then a sigh. Fingers wrapped around the edge of the metal as he closed the door with a bang, a roll of blue tape in one hand. The cook exhaled a breath into his bangs as he rolled his eyes and Law whistled, long and low before chuckling and smacking Zoro on the shoulder. “Nice. I take it that's your handy work-ya.”

“You're a bastard Law!” Sanji snapped, clutching at the tape in his hand.

Zoro shot the man a glare as the doctor stepped over the bench towards Sanji. “Okay, arms up. You two idiots break anything?”

“No,” Sanji cast his gaze to the side as Law ran his hands down Sanji's sides, feeling for swelling and broken bones. The tattooed hands ran back up his sides, thumbs trailing up his stomach before stopping just under the bruises on his pecs. He paused in his searching, gray eyed gaze studying the marks a moment before letting go and turning. “What?”

“Just didn't see Zoro-ya that way was all.” With a smirk at the racer, he pulled his hat over his eyes and chuckled to himself quietly.

“Oi!” The mechanic barked, standing up and snapping a hand into a fist.

“Let's get your hands taped up-ya?” Sitting on the bench, Law waved Sanji over, completely ignoring a seething Zoro next to him. The racer dropped back down onto the bench with a look from the blond and attempted to glare a hole into the side of Law's head. “Staring won't help Zoro-ya.” He spoke calmly as he took the roll of tape from the chef.

“You're a real asshole Law.” The words were growled out as Zoro flicked his attention from the undercover cop to his boyfriend. Sanji was watching Law quietly, a slightly bored expression on his face.

“You have to forgive him, Marimo,” Sanji watched as the doctor ran tape around his wrist and through his fingers, voice calm and steady. “Law is just jealous because he's not even getting any.”

“By choice.” Law pulled tightly at the tape causing the kick boxer to flinch as the mechanic snorted back a laugh. “I have had offers.”

“Let me guess,” Zoro grinned at the comment, watching as the other man turned his head slightly as he worked. “Bonney. She will go after anyone with a bike.” Law shot Zoro a glare at that comment, reading loud and clear where the racer was going with it before moving to the kick boxer's other hand and pulling more tape from the roll. With a smirk and a tilt of his head, Zoro raised an eyebrow, daring the other man to call him on it.

“She was one of them, yes,” Law nodded, voice steady and collected as he focused on his task at hand. “But this isn't about my sex life here. This is about a professionals-ya. And as his doctor, it is in my best interest to advise Sanji-ya from partaking in such...rough activities.” The doctor shot Zoro a grin, before turning back to his work. “He needs to keep his body free of bruises that could be interpreted as something that developed during a fight. I will have to photograph these just so the judges and the other medics have something to compare to if more injuries occur-ya.”

“You are  _ not _ taking photos of his chest Law.” Zoro growled out, daring the doctor to defy him as the man raised an eyebrow at him, his cold steel eyes gazing at him quietly.

“Actually, he may have to.” Sanji spoke up, shifting to sit between the two brooding men, completely unaware of the visual fight between them. He took the tape from Law and cast a look at his boyfriend as he pulled a leg up and started taping his foot. “With the amount of bruising you caused Zoro it would be needed for reference. This wouldn't be the first time it's happened. Remember a few weeks ago when I got that bruise on my back? Same thing, Law's got pics of it somewhere.”

“Whatever.” Crossing his arms, he looked off to the side. Sanji bumped against his shoulder wordlessly, grinning at him when Zoro looked back at him with a scowl in place. Law shifted through his medical case for a camera, getting up once he found it and moving to stand in front of the two men on the bench.

“They are quite impressive-ya.” Law knelt down on the floor with the small camera. “Square up Black Leg-ya.” Sanji set his leg down, squaring his shoulders for Law, but kept his head turned towards Zoro, smirking the whole time. The camera flashed and clicked, Law standing back up and dropping the item back in the medical kit before snapping it closed. “I'm gonna go get these printed out for the judges. See you guys in a bit-ya!”

“Yep,” The bar tender called absently, eyes still focused on the brooding racer next to him. As soon as he heard the door click shut he leaned over for a kiss, which Zoro gave willingly enough before pulling away. “What?” The blond asked with a frown.

“Just...Law,” The mechanic shook his head. “Never mind about it.” Zoro still wanted to tell Sanji that the doctor was a cop, but he wasn't sure what good it would do now. Law hadn't made any moves towards or against him or Luffy. In fact nothing at all had changed as far as Zoro knew. Sanji raised a bizarre eyebrow at him as he watched calmly.

“Don't think too hard there grass head.” Picking up his other foot, the kick boxer started to tape that one, rolling the blue fabric tape around the arch of his foot carefully.

“Shut up love cook.” Zoro grumbled as he scowled at the other man as he watched him.

Sanji's face lit up at that though, turning to look at Zoro again with a huge grin on his face. “Oh?! Love cook huh? Is that the new nickname? I like it. So much better than euro cook or whatever.”

“Ero cook.” The racer corrected with a chuckle.

“We are even for the Eggs Benedict comment then.” Ripping the tape, he set the roll aside as Sanji pressed the end flat over the side of his foot, flexing his toes and nodding to himself approvingly.

“Like I know anything about fancy cooking!” Zoro snapped at him.

“If that is fancy cooking to you, then please make sure I never actually cook anything fancy for you Roronoa Zoro. I wouldn't want your small mossy brain to explode.”

“Fuck off Sanji!” Playfully the green haired man pushed his shoulder as the blond laughed.

“Maybe later.” Getting up, the blond walked back to his locker, returning the roll of tape and closing the door with a slam. “Time to go soon shitty racer!”

“Your doctor going to give you the go ahead for sex ya think?” Raising an eyebrow Zoro stood, catching a hold of Sanji's arm and pulling him against him. He hummed slightly as he glanced down between them, before dropping his head to the blond's shoulder and nuzzling against his neck. “I ever tell you how much I love you with out a shirt on?”

“Not lately, no. Please; go on.” With a devious smirk, Sanji raised an eyebrow, rocking back on his heels to kiss the racer. “A little bit of an ego boost is always welcome.”

“Like you need one.” Rolling his eyes, Zoro kissed Sanji back, small pecks back and forth as the two spoke. “Seriously, your fucking body...I love watching your fights.” Leaning forwards, he nuzzled into the blond's neck again, pressing his mouth against the pulse there. “Good luck tonight Sanji.”

The door flew open again, revealing Penguin as he stumbled over whatever it was he was going to say, adverting his eyes as he pulled his hat brim down. “Uh...Sanji...” He said awkwardly, trying not to look at the two men in the locker room.

“Out you go Zoro.” Bringing his hands up between them, Sanji pressed them against Zoro's chest and pushed him back. “I love you shitty plant.”

“I love you ero-cook.” With a grin, Zoro nodded, taking a step back and heading for the door. The medic was still staring at the ground, trying very hard to not make eye contact with either of them as the racer walked passed him into the hall leading for the ring.

The door closed behind him with a bang and Zoro shoved his hands into his pockets as he made his way towards the ring. The crowds were already roaring, some other fight already in progress. Kaku and the guy he recognized to be Kamakiri's cousin. Not really paying attention beyond that, the mechanic made his way over to where Robin was seated. Picking up her purse and dropping into the seat, Zoro settled the item back in his lap as she glanced at him coolly, crossing her legs the other way as she shifted towards him. “Hello Zoro.”

“Robin,” he nodded as his attention was drawn to the fight. He had to give his X's cousin credit, the man, he forgot his name, wasn't that horrible of a fighter if he could hold his own against Kaku. He wasn't nearly as good as Sanji, but that really wasn't the point. Anyone who could trade blows with the kick boxing champ was an alright fighter by Zoro.

The bell for the round sounded as the racer's phone vibrated in his pocket and he kicked his leg out to dig it out. Robin shot him a glare as he lit up the screen. It was Luffy. A quick text that was short sweet and to the point.  _ I need you at the club.  _ A panic tried to rise up, but Zoro swallowed it back down as he shifted over to Robin, leaning close to her ear so he could be heard over the roaring crowds. “I need to go.”

“Go?” Robin's tone was less than pleased as she frowned at him. “Sanji hasn't even fought yet and you are leaving? He is going to be disappointed.”

“I will deal with Sanji later. That was a text from Luffy. I'm going.” With a grunt, he stood, ignoring the frown and glare that followed him out of the arena. Robin could be mad all she wanted, Sanji would understand as soon as he told him he needed to go help Luffy. It didn't sound good. The man never called on him other than a ride when it came to his fighting, so this was most likely really bad.

The parking lot was packed and it took Zoro a minute to locate his bike next to Sanji's car. Pulling his helmet from the floor of the passenger side, he closed the door and swung a leg over Shuusui and settled into the seat. As the bike roared to life, Caime's blue lights flickered on in his helmet and Zoro could hear the faint beep as his phone connected to the computer program. “Caime,” the racer grunted out as he shifted the bike into gear and started out of the parking lot. “Call Luffy.”

The blue lights flickered for a moment before she parroted back his words to him and the low ringing of Luffy's phone could be heard.  _ “Zoro!” _ The kid picked up after a couple rings.  _ “Are you coming?!” _

“Yeah,” Zoro turned a corner and nodded. “What's going on?”

“ _Good.”_ Luffy grunted out the word and Zoro could just picture him nodding. His voice was sharp and harsh, only spurring the racer to move faster, to get there as fast as he could. There was a muffled call of 'Strawhat' in the background and the line went dead as Luffy hung up on him. Swearing under his breath, Zoro weaved around a car, rounded a corner and broke for the straight away that would lead him to the club.

The parking lot was packed and he instantly spotted Shanks' red car and the large white one of Dolflamingo's in the parking lot. So that must have been what the underground fighter was referring to. “Shit! Fuck!” Pulling his bike up near the little red car, Zoro hopped off and bolted for the door. Once again Benn Beckham met him at the front door.

“Whoa there Roronoa.” He placed a hand to the center of Zoro's chest, ignoring the feral growl the racer let out. “Where do you think you're going?”

“Luffy called me. Told me to get my ass over here.” The mechanic snapped as he glared up to the older man. Benn frowned at him, then closed his eyes and shook his head. Zoro didn't like that reaction one bit. “Let me in Benn!”

“You and Luffy never learn, you know that.” Stepping aside, Benn threw a hand out towards the inner door. Zoro glanced at it, only now hearing the thumping base of the club music upstairs, the flashing strobes lights glistening through the small shaded window. “He's downstairs fighting. You keep him in check, you hear me?”

“Yeah, right. Who's he fighting?” Tilting his head, Zoro gripped his helmet tighter as he made his way for the door. Placing a hand on it, he turned to look over his shoulder as the other man crossed his arms and shook his head.

“I'm not sure.” Benn admitted. “Someone who showed up with Doffy tonight. Shanks tried to talk him out of it, but you know Strawhat.”

With a nod, Zoro pushed through the doors, getting blasted by obnoxious techno dance music and it hit him that Sanji would have been in his glory here and now. The night they actually came to dance crossed his mind and somewhere deep in the back of his head, the racer decided that maybe they would have to come back here to do just that. He made his way through the throng of drunks to the door where Three was still posted, sitting on his little stool as he watched the goings on around him.

Jumping to his feet as he saw Zoro, he adjusted his glasses and fumbled for the key to open the door with out a word spoken. Zoro grumbled a thanks as he trotted down the stairs, pausing at the bottom door. Turning his head to peer through the window, he couldn't see much, mostly just the backs of people as they crowded around the ring rail. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so why had Luffy called him here? He hadn't sounded threatened on the phone, just serious, but he sounded that way before a fight anyways. With a frown, Zoro pushed against the door, wondering if maybe he should have just stayed at Galley~La.

The wave of heat, smoke and booze that him as he opened the door almost caused him to stumble back a pace as Zoro sucked in a breath and moved through the crowd. He caught a glimpse of Shanks and the owner sitting in their seats, each man holding a cigar as the red head laughed loudly. Even from this distance the racer could hear the bark of his laugh as he shouldered his way towards the front of the ring. Just as he was about to push through the remaining people, two really tall guys he had never seen before, a hand landed on his shoulder, spinning him around.

With a growl, Zoro pulled back, his grip shifting and tightening on his helmet to come face to face with Bart. The still present pointed canines dug into his lower lip as he jerked back, throwing his hands up. “Whoa there Zoro,” he had a shaky laugh to his voice. “No need to get violent up here. That's what the ring is for.”

“What do you want Bart?” The racer snapped, throwing his best glare at the other man.

The green haired punk shrugged, raising a bottle to his mouth and Zoro heard it click against his overly long teeth. “Just came to watch Strawhat.”

“He in the ring?” Zoro turned back towards the ring, shouldering his way passed the two men and grabbing hold of the rail. Sure enough, Luffy was below, duking it out with some weird ass guy, fists and feet flying in all directions as the duo jumped about, flitting around the ring like bugs to a light. They darted to and fro, coming together for single hits before breaking apart once more.

“All I can tell you,” Bark leaned on the rail next to Zoro, way too calm and it struck the racer as odd. He jerked his head towards the other guy in the ring as he threw a kick at Luffy that was barely ducked. “This guy came with Doffy.”

“Mingo?” The mechanic wrinkled his nose at the idea of it. Benn had mentioned this as well. But it kind of made sense. Why else would that man show up here? Below him, the shouts, cries, grunts and the constant smack of flesh on flesh from his friend and his rival continued. The two broke apart, Luffy spitting blood to the ground as he wiped a hand across his face before crouching down and bolting forwards, tackling the other man to the ground with him. “Did he know Luffy was fighting tonight?”

“He's made quite the name for himself.” Bark nodded calmly. He glanced sidelong as Zoro as he took another drink of his beer. “As have you.”

“Me?” Dragging his gaze from the fight below, Zoro furrowed his brow at the other green haired man as he nodded quietly.

“Not here.” Bark glanced about, taking another swig of his beer. “Too many people here.”

“Enough!” The deep voice rang out across the room and everything stopped, even the fight below and Zoro snapped his attention back down into the ring to see Luffy, fist pulled back, hand wrapped in the other man's shirt. “Let him go Strawhat. The fight's over.”

Luffy's head snapped up and Zoro moved with it landing on the person to which the dark haired man's scowl was aimed at. The racer gripped the bars tightly as his gaze fell upon the one man he hoped it wouldn't be. Mingo. The blond stood tall and straight at the top of the ladder that lead into the ring, a large teeth showing grin on his face as he stared down at the two men from behind tinted glasses. Luffy snarled as he dropped the other man, his body falling limply to the floor of the bloodied ring.

“I see the rumors are true, Strawhat Luffy.” Mingo laughed as Luffy paced the floor. Zoro swallowed, the last thing that needed to happen was for Luffy to go toe to toe with this drug lord. His friend however didn't seem to care in the slightest. “You're quite the ruthless little fighter aren't you?”

“Fuck off!” Luffy barked and next to him, Bart sucked in a breath.

“Luffy!” Zoro called out, not even giving it a second thought as all eyes turned to him and Mingo laughed again, ruffling his feathered jacket like a fucking bird as he turned towards the racer.

“Ah, Roronoa Zoro. How nice of you to drop by.” An evil grin spread across his features as he tilted his head slightly. “Tell me...how's your sister?”

“That's enough Mingo!” Shanks' voice cut through the room from where he sat at his seat before Zoro's brain even had a chance to catch up to what it was the drug dealer had said. Hurt clutched at his chest, but Zoro fought it off as Luffy climbed from the ring, picking up his backpack and hat, glaring at the taller man the entire time he walked towards where Bart and Zoro stood. “Leave the kids alone.”

“Let's go.” A familiar hand came down on Zoro's shoulder as Luffy spoke to him and the three made their way back upstairs and outside with out further incident.

“I don't like this Luffy,” Zoro complained as soon as they were in the parking lot. “That was too easy. What happened? You're not telling me something.” Turning, Zoro spotted the other green haired man. Really the dye was just too much. “Bart!” Reaching out, he grabbed at the man's jacket, dragging him in close. “Explain yourself. What you said in there...how am I making a name for myself?”

“Well...” The ring in his nose shook as he turned his head slightly. “I mean, think about it! Straight laced professional such as yourself suddenly not only street racing but showing up here with Strawhat of all people! Then you're dating Black Leg?! Kinda suspicious don't ya think?”

Zoro looked over to Luffy before the dark haired man turned and looked over his shoulder to the two men as the racer hauled Bart in close by his shirt. “I—I really like you guys okay? I just wanna get that outta the way. And Perona, she's great! But you guys need to be careful! Mingo will fuck up your world! He doesn't care, he will go after anyone he thinks you care about! Ace and Sanji, in this case and you won't even know it till it's too late.”

“Too late for what?” Luffy pulled his helmet from his bag, then dropped the backpack on the ground. “You knew about Law...” The Strawhat wearing man narrowed his eyes, going all serious as his voice dropped and he stared at Bart. “What else do you know exactly Bart?”

“I know lots of things. And what about Law? I just knew he was trailing Zoro here. That's all!” Bart jerked a hand towards Zoro. “Why, what's Law? Is he another fan? I have been to all your races Zoro and...”

“Something like that.” The racer muttered, cutting the man off. “You know more than you are letting on! I know it. So out with it!”

“I can't!” Bart stepped back away from the two, ripping Zoro's fists from his jacket, as Luffy growled and shifted his hat over his eyes, before striking out and grabbing Bart by the shirt and hauling him close. The green haired man's eyes widened as he was dragged bodily against Luffy's chest. His eyes flicked from Luffy to Zoro as the ring in his nose moved with his frantic breaths. “Alright! Just don't hurt me! Guys really! I just want to be friends! That's why I'm telling you this. It's my job to gather information.”

“So you're an informant.” Luffy let go of Bart, pushing him away with his hands. He turned his gaze to the mechanic. “We talked more after you left. Law said he had someone else.”

“I wouldn't call it that.” Bart shrugged. “I knew Law was a cop okay? I used to really be heavy into drugs and the like and if it wasn't for him, I'd be dead.” Kicking at the pavement of the parking lot with his boot, the man frowned, the tips of his pointed canines slightly visible. “I get to keep doing what I'm doing, only now I report back to Law with information on something when I get it. Trust me, you guys aren't even on the radar, not with this drug bust and underground ring shit he's working on. Hell, the FBI is in on it! Just...just stay away from Mingo and if me or Law tells you to stay away from here...stay away okay?”

“How the hell you meet Perona?!” Zoro snapped, balling his hands into fists at his sides. With all the shit the last few weeks, he really wasn't all that surprised to find that Bart was working for Law as well. It had been too easy when the man had known it was the doctor tailing him. He wasn't about to let his partner get mixed up with this little snitch if it was going to get her in trouble or hurt though.

“P—Perona? I don't know. We just met! I haven't known her very long. I didn't even know she raced till she told me about you! Hell, the first thing she ever said to me was that my ring wasn't cute.” Bart flicked at his nose as Zoro snorted.

“Girl's got some sense at least.” Rolling his eyes, the mechanic swung onto his bike, looking over to Luffy as he shrugged.

“I like you Bart,” Letting go of the other man, Luffy pulled on his helmet, slipping onto the back of the bike behind Zoro, bending to grab his backpack. “I trust you...for now. You better make sure you told us the truth.” Whatever response the kid had was drown out as Zoro revved the engine and took off, weaving around Shanks' car and heading back for the city.

 

* * *

 

Zoro snapped awake as his alarm went off. He really needed to change that. It was so annoying! Blinking blearily at it, he shut it off and groaned as he sat up, kicking his feet over the edge of the bed. He had one unread text, the words  _ shit cook _ already making him cringe. He should really change that now as well. Maybe swap out the first words and make is love-cook instead. Mentally he shrugged the idea off. He could worry about it later. Sanji was going to be so pissed at him! Swiping his finger over the screen, the short words popped up almost instantly.  _ Gym. 10.  _ Zoro glanced at the time on the phone. It was nine now. Fuck. Yeah the cook was pissed.

Granted the blond had every right to be mad at him. Really he did, Zoro knew this, but there was no way he was going to not go to Luffy when his friend needed him. Sanji just needed to understand that. Had the situation been reversed, Zoro was sure Sanji would have done the same thing. He would do it over again as well if he had to. Pulling on his sweat pants and a light shirt, he stuffed a change of clothes into a backpack and padded for the kitchen. Franky was no where to be found, so Zoro just left him a note before pulling on his boots and making his way to his bike.

The morning was cool and clear as the racer pulled his sweatshirt on over his head and then his helmet, settling onto his bike as he started the black and red machine up. The drive to the gym was quiet, Zoro getting lost in his own thoughts about the night before. Something didn't quite add up to him. Why would Bart be so willing to tell them he was an informant? And why had he been so willing to tell them it had been Law tailing him? Maybe Bart had motives of his own that he wasn't letting on to.

The racer made a second mental note to keep an eye on Bart as well as Law, but as long as the green haired punk didn't try to hurt Perona, or any of them for that matter, Zoro wasn't too concerned. He most likely had his list of people he felt he needed to protect and warn of coming events that he had stumbled upon and even Bart hadn't seemed to keen on Mingo.

He had mentioned Sanji last night as well. Would the feather coat wearing drug lord really attack his blond? Zoro scowled at the road as he fought on whether he should still tell Sanji or not. This was getting complicated and the kick boxer did have a right to know what was going on. He knew the other man was a clean fighter, never saw him at the underground ring and Luffy hadn't seen him before. Damn Strawhat knew everyone it seemed at times. His main concern was how close Law worked with Sanji...would the cop use that to his advantage? Maybe it was just best to not tell Sanji that way Law couldn't get him in trouble and kicked out of the league for being involved with illegal activities.

Pulling into a parking space next to Ace's Jeep, Zoro dropped the kickstand and made his way towards the front door. It was still locked as he pulled on it, banging a fist against it and stepping back as Marco appeared, unlocking it and pushing it open for him. “Morning.” He said flatly as he slipped passed the older blond.

“What are you doing here-yoi?” Crossing his arms, the blond frowned as the racer waved a hand as he walked deeper into the gym. “Zoro!”

“Sanji and I are gonna be sparring. I talked to Ace, didn't he tell you?” Stopping, Zoro huffed as he turned back to Marco. He gave the man a wide grin before ducking through a doorway into the locker rooms. The racer had only enough time to kick off his shoes as he dropped his bag before he heard another bang on the front door and Marco make some sort of annoyed noise before the door opened.

Instantly, the mechanic knew who it was as the loud bark of Sanji's voice could be heard. “Where is he?! I know he's here! The fucker!”

“Calm down-yoi.” The older blond's voice was stable as Zoro could only imagine the younger one whirl-winding about the gym. Quickly Zoro pulled off his sweatshirt, dropping it onto his bag. With a smirk and a chuckle, he jumped up the small set of stairs onto the floor as Sanji rounded the corner.

The kick boxer stopped in his tracks, eyebrows lowering as he snarled at his boyfriend. “Good morning asshole!” Dropping to the matted floor, he kicked out, sweeping his leg around and taking Zoro's feet out from under him.

The racer landed hard on his back, gasping for air for a second before sitting up. “Sanji!” Zoro only had a second to duck the wild sweep of the blond's leg over his head before it sent him flying against the gym wall. “What the fuck?!”

“I could ask you the same thing!” He barked, grinding his teeth against his gum as he looked down to Zoro. When the hell had he stood up anyways? His hands snapped into fists as he dropped onto his knees on the floor, swinging one over the racer's lap and pinning him to place with a glare and a fist to his shirt. “I won, by the way. Not that you care. Where the fuck were you anyways?”

“Luffy needed me.” The green haired man grunted as he tried to get away from the tightening grip on his shirt collar. Sanji snapped his legs tighter against the racer's hips, his knee caps digging into his hips bones. “Dammit cook!” Zoro barked, snapping his eyes shut at the bite of bone on bone.

“Don't 'dammit' me! I was looking for you. You have been to all my fights! And this was a big one! And you weren't even there!” The bar tender dropped his head forwards, letting go of Zoro's shirt as he chomped down harshly on his gum again. The limb fell limply to their laps as Zoro caught Marco enter the room from the corner of his vision and do a complete about face as he turned and left with out a word. “You could have said something.” He murmured quietly, still not looking at the racer.

“I did! I told Robin.” Ducking his head to look up at Sanji from under his stupid fringe, Zoro frowned as the blue eyes flicked to his own with a glare. “Didn't she tell you?”

The cook shrugged. “She may have. I really wasn't paying attention at that point. I was pissed I couldn't find you! I just wanted my kiss.” His lower lip jutted out a little in a pout, but given the current standings, Zoro chose to ignore it.

“I can kiss you now.” Tilting his head a little, he leaned closer to the blond.

Sanji snorted and pulled back. “It's not the same now.” Pushing a hand into Zoro's face, Sanji stood up, one fluid graceful arc of his body as he scowled down at the man on the floor. He toed roughly at Zoro's thigh out of spite before stepping over him and stepping down into the locker room.

The racer didn't move as he glowered at the wall next to him. He was still breathing and not bleeding, he should probably stop while he was ahead. But no, he was more than likely an idiot as he decided to get up and follow his brooding boyfriend. With a sigh, he picked himself up and found Sanji in the back of the locker room. The cook was pulling his dress shirt from his shoulders, the fingertip bruising still plainly visible, if not worse, across his chest, now that it was a few days old. He looked up to the mechanic before dropping the shirt to the bag he had with him and picking up a thin T-shirt.

Roughly pulling it over his head, Sanji stalked towards him, the slight swish of his fighting shorts sounding way too loud in the open and quiet room. “Just so we are clear: I'm still mad at you.” He growled at Zoro.

He nodded. “Have a right to be. But,” Zoro cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, daring Sanji to interrupt him as the blond opened his mouth. “You can't sit here and tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if your best friend called you and said he needed you. As the boyfriend, you should be understanding of that right?”

Sanji rolled his eyes and nodded, tilting his head from side to side as he blew at his bangs. “When you put it like that...” He paused, sticking his lower lip out in another slight pout.

“I will make it up to you cook,” Zoro cut in as Sanji opened his mouth. He closed it with a snap, looking down to their hands as the racer caught the chef's in his own. “I'm sorry, okay? It was important.”

Sanji squeezed Zoro's hand tightly before he looked back up to him. “Just teach me how to fight his brother you shitty bastard and I may think about letting you try to suck up.”

“I am not sucking up Sanji.” The two turned for the door, fingers still laced together. “I'm being serious. I should have told you I left. You have all the right to be angry, like I said. I just want you to know where I was coming from is all.”

“I get it. I see the way you and Luffy interact. Ace, as well. I don't even need to know what has happened between the three of you to know that you have been through some serious shit together.” Sanji bounded up the small set of stairs, letting go of Zoro's hand and turning to face him. He crossed his arms as Zoro padded up them, bare feet thumping quietly on the mats. “Just next time, you tell me okay? I'm not mad that you weren't there...okay, yes I am, but I am more upset with the fact that you were there and ditched without telling me.”

Zoro grunted. “I will.” The two walked passed a line of equipment and around a corner into an open room. The floors and walls were all matted in mixed and matched shades of sun bleached reds and muted oranges. It was obviously a room built just for sparring and had Ace's handiwork written all over it. Padding out into the middle of it, Zoro turned back to Sanji as the blond stood at the edge looking around the room.

It was pretty plain for the most part, several flags hanging from the ceiling and more of Usopp's paintings on the wall above the mats. On one wall there was a white board and several markers, the eraser on the floor, to mark points when actually keeping track during warm ups and what not. Currently, the names of Ace, Marco and Luffy were on it, each name in a different color. “Want to keep track?” The bar tender jerked his head towards the board, making to step towards it.

“Not today,” Shaking his head, the racer waved an arm at the other man. “Come out here. I want to show you some things first. Once you start getting it, we can start keeping points if you want.”

With a shrug, Sanji turned from the board and made his way over to Zoro, stopping just a few feet in front of him. “Okay, oh, moldy teacher, begin.”

“Ha ha shit cook,” Rolling his eyes, Zoro took a breath. “I'm sure you have to know some basics. Even focusing on the lower body aspect of things, you have got to know some basic upper body stuff. Hell I know you do. You block incoming kicks and keep a guard up all the time.”

“Well, yeah,” The blond returned the eye roll given to him. He mimicked Zoro as the other man stepped back, bringing his arms up in a general guard. “That's basic skill stuff. Everyone knows that.”

“Well then, you are ahead of the game Black Leg Sanji.” With a smirk, the mechanic raised an eyebrow at the other man. “You're not allowed to kick me. We are here to get you used to using your upper body more.”

“Fine.” With a roll of his eyes, Sanji scratched at his goatee and flexed his hands. Across from him, grinning broadly, Zoro rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. Without even thinking, Sanji bounced up on his toes as he heard Zoro shift his feet a bit more, toes digging into the mats of the floor.

“Well come on, stop stalling Sanji!”

“I'm not stalling!” The cook snapped, turning his foot and shifting his body weight as he threw his right arm out in a punch. Zoro blocked the hit easily, leaning back and actually laughing at the blond. “What?” Sanji asked, falling into his own typical guard. He kept bouncing and shifted his weight to his left side once more.

“That's it? That's all you got? Man, I knew you were a weakling, but damn Sanji!” Zoro bit at his lip, trying not to keep laughing, chuckling to himself as he watched the scowl cross his boyfriend's face.

“I try not to use my hands.” Sanji said diplomatically. “I can't cook with swollen knuckles moss head!” He jerked back, dodging as Zoro swung at him calmly. Retreating back a pace, Sanji moved to raise a leg, pausing with his knee in the air as he blinked stupidly at Zoro for a second. The racer never stopped moving though, ducking low and hooking his toes around Sanji's remaining ankle and pulling it out from under him. The blond hit the mats with a thump, snapping up into a sitting position as he glared at the laughing racer. “You said no legs!”

“For you!” Zoro grinned down at him, panting out the words between bouts of laughter. “That was too easy!” He jumped back as Sanji kicked out at him, grumbling as he got to his feet again. “Okay, okay,” Zoro wheezed after a moment, clearing his throat in a bad attempt to stop his laughing. “I won't do it again. Promise.”

“U-huh.” Rolling his eyes, Sanji brought his guard back up, hopping on his toes as Zoro did the same. “Just teach me.”

“But you know it love cook!” With a grin, the racer twisted, swinging with his right and as Sanji blocked it effortlessly, shifting his weight to come around with his left. Just before Zoro would have connected with the blond's jaw, he pulled back, opening his hand and grabbing a hold of Sanji's hair. He stepped forwards, closing the small gap between them as the kick boxer threw his right arm to the side, eyes widening at the grip on his hair. “You know this stuff...just hit harder!”

Tilting Sanji's head forcibly to the side, he crushed their mouths together, letting his left hand move from the hair to the cook's cheek, trailing down till just his fingertips rested against the blond's chin. The newly grown facial hair was thicker than before and as the other man tilted his head to deepen the kiss, Zoro scrunched his nose as the thin pencil mustache brushed against his own lip. Sanji hummed into the kiss, nipping and sucking the racer's bottom lip into his mouth before pulling back and dragging it between his teeth.

Letting go, the blond raised an eyebrow at Zoro, visible blue eye flashing and Zoro leaned in to kiss him again, his whole world dropping out from under him just as his lips brushed the other man's. The bark of the bar tender's laugh echoing around the room was the first thing that the racer heard as he sucked in a breath, pain stinging through his shoulders. A weight dropped onto his stomach as he glared at the grinning man settling onto him. “What was that for Sanji?”

Leaning down over him, noses brushing, Zoro blew the blond's bangs from his eyes as Sanji took a deep breath. “It's called payback moss head.” He spoke lowly, eyes searching Zoro's face the whole time. “I'm still mad at you.”

“You told me.” Bringing his hands up, Zoro rested them on Sanji's thighs, thumbs idly tracing the muscle outlines he came across, fingers gliding over the smooth fabric of his blue trunks easily. “I will make it up to you. Let's go out.”

“Where?” Sanji frowned and leaned back, hands dropping to Zoro's stomach between his knees. “That movie we went to kinda sucked.”

“Yeah...” Zoro agreed. “I wasn't thinking a movie though. I got some place in mind.”

“Are you going to tell me what it is?”

Nope.” Zoro shook his head against the mats, grinning up at the frown Sanji gave him. “It's a surprise. Maybe you won't be mad at me anymore.”

“I can't convince you to tell me before hand can I?” As he spoke, Sanji ran his hands up Zoro's chest, tilting his head slightly as the man under him pulled in a breath through his nose and stretched out under him, closing his eyes as he hummed contently at the action. “Even just a hint?” Leaning down, Sanji ran his tongue over the other man's earrings, listening for the soft clinks as they moved against each other.

Hands moved from his thighs to his hips as Zoro groaned, turning his head to give the blond better access to his piercings. “No way love cook.” He breathed out, gasping as Sanji nibbled at the edge of the lobe where the rings connected with his flesh. “Do your worst.”

“We both know what my worst is Roronoa Zoro.” Sanji's voice swam through Zoro's head as the tone dropped and grew husky. “I don't think Ace would appreciate it much if I fucked you right here.” He whispered, breath hot and heavy, as he ran his tongue along the sensitive lobe he had just bitten. “Besides, I don't seem to have to do much more than this, do I?”

With a growl, Zoro went to flip them over, but Sanji twisted with it, planting his feet and bracing on his knees, keeping the racer pinned under him. He met the other man's slightly shocked look with a raised eyebrow and a predatory grin. “Just stay there. You look good under me, even if I am pissed.”

“I look good on top of you too!” Zoro snorted, rolling his eyes. “I said I was sorry and I have a date in the works. What more do you want for me?” Leaning up, he kissed Sanji again, this time bringing a hand up and pulling him back down with him as he settled on the gym mats once more. Running his free hand over the cook's back and down to his ass, he squeezed roughly. Sanji drew in a breath against Zoro's mouth from the action and the racer took no time at all to advance, licking at the roof of the blond's mouth with his tongue before sliding it against his boyfriend's. The bar tender hummed into it, pressing forwards against Zoro's mouth, sucking lightly as he did so, feeling the way the grip on his ass tightened as the mechanic pulled his closer against his hips, jerking them up as he did so.

Sanji pushed back against them, once again trailing his hands over the moss head's chest, pausing to run his thumbs over the line of scar tissue as he came across it. With a groan, Zoro broke the kiss, pushing his shoulders back and raising his chest into the touch. “Fuck Sanji...” he mumbled against the cook's mouth. “Don't...”

“Don't what?” Sanji breathed out the words, moving to kiss him once more, forcing his tongue into the racer's mouth this time as the other man shook his head. They curled around each other, twining and caressing as both moved to meet the others hips, a low moan escaping them both as it vibrated between them, tingling each other's lips as they melted into one.

“I don't hear training going on in—oh god! Guys! Not in my gym!” Ace came around the corner, stopping dead in his tracks as he spotted the two men in the middle of the floor. Both of them turned to look at him as he pulled his hat over his eyes. “Get out guys! Really! Come on!”

“We aren't doing anything Ace!” Zoro snapped, wiping at his mouth, pushing Sanji off him and standing up. The blond got to his feet as well, but not without a smirk as he watched the gym owner carefully.

“Bull shit! You're sucking face in here! Not teaching him! If you are not gonna be sparring then get out! Damn you two!”

“Yeah yeah Ace,” Waving him off, the two men squared up again, raising their guards and continuing on where they left off preciously. The MMA fighter threw his arms in the air as he turned and left, muttering something about useless morons, leaving Zoro and Sanji to laugh at him in the open room.


	25. Chapter 25

Luffy was sprawled across his couch, his thin lanky form taking up the entire thing, forcing the racer to sit on the floor. Not that Zoro really minded, it just put him that much closer to his beer as he set it back on the coffee table. “Zoro...move that.” The underground fighter's voice came out slightly whiny as he ducked his head to peer passed the bottle as he tried to see the TV.

“Sorry,” Picking up the bottle, he took another swig of it, setting it farther from himself than before as the two continued to play their video game. Sanji had to work overnight, so Luffy had asked him to keep him company while Marco and Ace went out for dinner and to do some wedding planning. Both himself and his friend had run up one side of the couple and down the other about making plans for the big day, to which Ace just flipped them off as they walked out the door.

They had both laughed through the entire time it took to set up the gaming console and get the beers and snacks. Even now, almost an hour later, the two would chuckle occasionally about it. “They aren't gonna let us go at this rate,” Luffy grinned over to Zoro as he rolled onto his back, dropping his head off the couch to play the game upside down.

“Sure they will. Ace will get over it.” The mechanic shrugged, looking over to his friend and grinning. “Besides, Marco will want us there so there are no left overs!”

“Good point!” With a sharp nod, Luffy grinned back at him, shifting once again and sitting up fully on the couch. Pausing the game and gaining a snapped glare from Zoro, he stood and stretched. “I'm getting more snacks. You want another beer?”

“Yeah.” Zoro hopped up onto the couch, grabbing at his phone as he did so. He thumbed through the screens till he came to his messages from Sanji, tilting the phone as he typed out:  _ How goes the night? _

_ Uuuugghhhh....fucking sucks.  _ The reply was almost instant and the racer snorted in amusement at it.  _ This bites. _ Came a second one shortly after the first text.

_ I offered to tag along.  _ Which he had. As the two had sat on the couch in Sanji's apartment earlier that day discussing when his next day off was so they could go on their date, Zoro had done just that. Commenting on how he would go with him to this catering thing he had over night.

_ Naw. You'd just be bored.  _ He could just hear the drag of the word as if Sanji had said it himself. Zoro was just tilting the phone to reply when his phone pinged again.  _ Gotta go moss head. Love ya. _

_ Love you too.  _ Hitting send, he turned as Luffy called his name, small smile dropping instantly into a scowl as Law rounded the corner behind him. He hadn't even heard the door open or anything. The doctor looked over to Zoro, nodding in greeting before moving to the side couch and sitting down on it with a sigh.

Luffy dropped onto the couch next to him, handing him his beer as Law groaned and leaned back into the plush furniture, stretching his legs out and crossing them at the ankles. “What the fuck?” The question wasn't directed at either of the two men specifically, but both did turn to look at the mechanic, eye brows raised.

“Long day-ya.” The doctor spoke quietly, pulling his hat off and running a hand through his hair. “I swung by to talk to you two. Luffy-ya told me you would be here tonight Roronoa-ya.”

“So?” Zoro snapped his gaze over to his friend, who simply shrugged.

“Law says he could use our help.” The strawhat wearing man spoke as if this wasn't a big deal. Zoro had a pretty good idea of what the tattooed doctor wanted and he wasn't sure he was even willing to help him. Instead of biting out that remark, he bit his tongue in favor on listening to the new comer.

Law's phone made a sound and the cop lazily pulled it from his pocket and looked at it, typing out a quick replying before dropping it to his lap. “Bart-ya informed me you two cornered him at Rain Dinners the other night. I'm not gonna make excuses. We could use all the help we can get with this. There have been rumors going around of a big fight coming up-ya. All the names will be there from the underground, some from the professional light as well.” Law leaned forwards now, resting his forearms on his knees as he looked over to the two sitting on the couch. “This is getting big, really big. I have been working this case for a long time now and am too close to just let it slip through my fingers-ya. All I want from you, is if you hear anything, you tell Bart-ya. Not even me. Him. Okay?”

“And why would we do that?” Meeting Law's glare with his own, Zoro twisted the cap off his bottle, throwing it to the table and taking a long drink from it. The item skittered across the polished surface, titling on the edge before falling soundlessly to the carpet near the undercover cop.

Law sighed again, running marked fingers through his dark hair. When he turned his gaze back to Zoro, the steel eyes were cold and it finally hit him why he had always been leery of the bizarre doctor. Law was looking out for himself. Granted, yes, there were others Zoro was sure he looked out for, but when it came down to it, Trafalgar was only concerned about the outcome and if he walked away. “I wouldn't want to have to put the poster boy for Water Seven behind bars for illegal street racing.”

“Is that a threat?” The racer growled out, dropping the bottle to the table with a clank. Next to him, Luffy stiffened slightly, but didn't say anything, his grip on the couch tightening.

Law narrowed his make-up covered eyes at them both, a small smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. “It's a promise-ya.”

 

* * *

 

Zoro woke in a pissy mood. He had gone to sleep pissed off, the words of Trafalgar Law ringing about his brain. Who did that fucker think he was anyways? Threatening him like that?!

A shower helped a little, relaxing muscles he didn't even know were tense. And some coffee helped a little bit more, so that by the time ten rolled around and he was trotting down the stairs towards Franky's office to borrow the truck and the keys, Zoro was in a decent mood. “Why?” The blue haired mechanic asked with a raised eyebrow as the racer thunked his head against the side of the door frame.

He mumbled at his feet as he closed his eyes. “Sanji refuses to ride on the bikes. So in order to help keep the peace during my attempts to suck up today, I thought I could use the truck.” Glancing up, Zoro raised an eyebrow in question. “At least I'm asking.”

“True.” Franky tapped his fingers against his chin before opening the drawer to his desk and tossing Zoro some keys. “Where ya taking blondie anyways?”

“I'm not telling you! You will text him and ruin it!” Catching the keys, the racer grinned and turned with a wave of his hand. “Not sure when I'll be back. If I come back. I may stay at the cook's place tonight.”

“Super bro, just text me later. Enjoy the date!”

“I will!” Zoro called over his shoulder as he picked up a backpack he had dropped at the base of the stairs and walked out onto the show room. He ignored the bemused look that crossed Nami's face as he heard her hand smack against her cheek.

“And where do you think you are going Mister Roronoa?” Her tone was friendly, if not hinting at some underlying, 'whatcha up to?' persuasion. Fingers twirled some hair between them as she smirked knowingly at him.

“None of your business Nami.” Turning, Zoro used his ass to open the door, giving her a mocking waggle of fingers and a grin as he stepped backwards through the door. “Have a good day working Nami!”

“Zoro!” She cried, jumping up from her seat and slamming her hands onto the desk. “That's not fair!”

“My life!” Shrugging, hands raised with palms towards the sky, he turned from the door as it rattled closed, not entirely sure if the red head heard him or not. Not that he really cared much either. She meant well, but man, could she be nosy at times! Opening the rear driver side door, the racer threw his bag onto the back seat, shutting that door and opening the driver's door. 

He would admit in the privacy of Franky's truck he was a tad bit nervous about this whole day. Sanji hadn't really spoken to him much the last few days since their sparring session, brooding on not only him leaving the fight but the fact Zoro refused to tell him where they were going to go for their date. It was driving the blond up the wall, the racer could tell. Of course the numerous text messages at all hours stating just that helped a lot as well.

When Zoro had finally sat down with Sanji yesterday afternoon to finalize being able to go out today, Sanji seemed to be over being mad at him, but the mechanic was still leery. Sanji was hot tempered, which had its perks, but Zoro wanted to make his leaving the fight up to the other man. He had a good reason to do so, yeah, but hopefully this plan of his would make up for it.

The Baratie parking lot was empty except for the couple of All Blue vans that were parked near the road. Zoro pulled the truck up near Sanji's little blue car and jumped out, making his way towards the front door where one of the waitstaff was propping out a specials board. The girl looked up as the green haired man walked closer, taking a deep breath to say something. “I'm sorry...” she started, stopping as her eyes widened at him. “Oh! Mister Roronoa! We aren't open yet.”

“I know.” Zoro nodded as he grabbed onto the door frame so the waitress could set the board where it needed to go by the curb of the parking lot. “I came to get Sanji.”

“He's in the kitchen helping with the morning prep. I think he's drank about a pot of coffee already! He mentioned something about not getting a lot of sleep and shi...” The girl stopped as she turned, biting at her lip before the word came out and giving the racer an apologetic look.

“Shitty moss heads?” The racer finished, pulling at his own hair. “Yeah, that would be me. Thank you.” Ducking through the door, Zoro made his way through the quiet and darkened dinning hall to the still doors of the kitchen, remembering to go through the one on the right as it was the “in” door...whatever that meant. The clamor and noise hit him full force as he stepped over the threshold, the bright lights and shiny tables of a full working kitchen evident. Zeff was off to one side with a clipboard and some papers, shouting at someone as Patti barked something across a table at Carne, who was standing at a large stove with several pots simmering away.

Several other prep cooks, sous chefs, dishwashers and a waitress ran about as well. With a slight frown, Zoro looked about. He hadn't seen Sanji yet. Zeff noticed him though and with a slight wave of the clipboard; if Zoro was honest it was more of a 'get out' flick, the old man opened the walk in door near him, yelling something into it. A second later, Sanji ducked under his father's arm with a huge grin plastered over his face, already pulling at the chef whites he was wearing. “Zoro!” He yelled over the noise of the room.

It fell silent instantly with the exception of the fans and equipment that was running. The only other noise that could be heard was Sanji's shoes clacking on the tiles as he walked up to him and flung his arms around the racer's neck for a kiss. Zoro heard the whistles and cat calls as his hands settled on the blond's waist, but ignored them in favor of the cigarette tinted coffee taste of his boyfriend's mouth. “Alright, get back to work!” Zeff boomed over everything else. “Marimo! Eggplant! Stop sucking face in my kitchen and get out!”

“Shitty old man...” Sanji mumbled against the racer's mouth before pulling away and shrugging off his coat, revealing a simple faded blue T-shirt. The collar and sleeve edges were a dark almost black blue that ended right above the kick boxer's elbow. Untying the knot in his pants, Sanji pulled the outer layer of white off with out a care of who saw him, before balling them up and throwing them at Patti as he walked by. “Take care of those!” he barked at the other chef, stuffing hands into the back pockets of his skinny jeans. “Where we going moss head?”

“Wouldn't you like to know.” With a smug grin, Zoro pushed back through the doors into the dinning room, watching to see if Sanji would follow.

“Hang on. I gotta get my keys and sunglasses.” Poking his head through the door, Sanji grabbed at it with his hand. “Meet you outside?”

“I brought the truck that way we don't argue about the bikes and I don't have to tell you where we are going.” Stepping back towards the other man, the racer nodded. “Outside then.” Sanji ducked back into the kitchen with a grin and Zoro turned for the door, almost bumping into the waitress as she rounded the corner coming down the stairs. She gave a small squeak of surprise, blushing as she hit Zoro in the chest, before turning and running back up the stairs.

With a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes because this type of thing had never happened to him before, Zoro walked the rest of the way across the room and opened the front door. He had just about made it back to the truck as Sanji came almost running from the back door, a lit cigarette in his mouth. His visible eye was narrowed as he bolted back for the still open door, barking into it, his voice echoing up the stairs. “Say it to my face you shitty bastard! I swear Carne! One of these days my old man won't be there to save you and I will kick your ass!” He slammed the door and puffed angrily at his smoke.

“How much sleep you get?” Opening the door, Zoro climbed onto the truck step, leaning on the window frame as he watched the other man suck down his nicotine.

“Not enough,” Sanji grumbled stabbing the butt out on the wall, leaving yet another ash mark before dropping it in the can by the door. “We didn't go all night, but by the time I got home, took a shower and fell asleep...maybe three hours.”

“Still got up at seven I take it?” Ducking into the cab and closing his own door, he watched as the bar tender walked around the truck to the passenger side and climbed in, sliding over to the middle after closing the door, throwing his sunglasses up on the dashboard as he did so.

He rested his hand on Zoro's leg as he looked over at him, raising an eyebrow slightly. “Well of course I did. I had to help my old man in the kitchen. Who else was going to do it?”

“Oh, I don't know...” The green haired man started as he turned the key and started the truck. “How about the employees he pays to help him?” Pressing his foot down on the brake, Zoro went to shift the truck into gear, but paused as he leaned over and kissed Sanji again, lingering near his mouth with his own as he pecked at him between words. “I missed you.”

“Hmmm...” The blond hummed back at him as he met each small kiss. “I kinda missed you too. I was too damned busy to sit and dwell on it though. I didn't get the night off to play video games and get drunk with Luffy.”

“I was not drunk.” Out of spite, Zoro licked across Sanji's nose before moving back to throw the truck in reverse and actually drive the two of them somewhere. The cook sputtered next to him, wiping his palm across his face before smearing it on the sleeve of Zoro's own shirt. “That was clean!” He mused in mock annoyance as Sanji leaned against his shoulder.

“Don't lick me then!” There was a slight laugh to the blond's voice as he settled himself half leaning on Zoro and half resting against the middle seat back of the truck. Turning his head, Sanji dropped his chin to the racer's shoulder and he could feel each time the blond spoke, his jaw thudding against him. “It's so simple, even you can get it.”

“I will remember that later Sanji,” Looking both ways before pulling out into the road, he pecked at the blond again, finally deciding it would be better to devote all his attention to not killing them as he drove.

“Do you even know where you are going?” Sanji scoffed at the comment, sliding his hand farther down the racer's leg to rest comfortably at mid thigh. “Should I get my phone out and the GPS?”

“No need.” Pulling his phone from the dash, Zoro held it up and waved it in his fingers. “I got it all set up with Caime before I came over.”

“I thought you didn't like that program?” The kick boxer made a swipe for the phone, but Zoro threw it back out his reach by the windshield of the door. “Oh come on!”

“She has her uses.” Zoro shrugged it off, flicking his attention to the rear view mirror, catching Sanji's slight frown. “I'm pretty sure I know where I am going, but if not, I have her just in case.”

“You could just tell me.” Sanji slid his hand back up Zoro's leg, moving towards his groin as he tilted his head forwards and nipped at his jaw.

Zoro grit his teeth and stiffened his whole body as he tried to concentrate on his driving and not his overly hot boyfriend next to him. Sanji didn't let up though, shifting his own body slightly as he nudged Zoro's head up a little to gain better access to his throat, hand sliding closer to his crotch till the blond's long fingers just barely brushed against him. The racer wanted to close his eyes in an effort to concentrate, but knew that wouldn't have ended well at all. Sanji's mouth pulled away from his throat and Zoro relaxed a little, actually letting out a groan with a roll of his eyes as the cook's voice sounded in his ear.

Sanji's breath was warm and Zoro was pretty sure there was just the tip of his tongue edging around the shell of his ear as his hand firmly squeezed at his junk. Unwillingly Zoro threw his left leg wide, scooting forwards a little in his seat in an attempt to give Sanji more room to tease him with. He was such an idiot for the move, but too late now. Just a glutton for punishment he supposed. “Where are we going Zoro?” The kick boxer's voice was low and husky as he took a deep breath in through his nose and pressed his whole body against the racer's.

“Sanji...” The name came out a little more whiny that he would have liked as he began to encounter more traffic the closer they got towards the city. Unfortunately they had to travel right through one of the more populated parts to get to their destination. Zoro had never been so thankful for Franky insisting on getting a large truck that towered over most cars. No one would really be able to see into the cab if something happened. Not that he really minded, Zoro just didn't need that part of their life all over the media. Blow jobs on quiet roads at three in the morning were one thing, in the middle of morning city traffic was something else entirely!

“Oh I love it when you moan my name like that.” Sanji bit at his ear, the slight drag of each word reflecting the want in the kick boxer's voice and the racer sucked in a breath. “Just tell me and I will stop.” As he spoke, the bar tender flexed his grip, rubbing his palm tight against the racer's length. A low moan of his own sounded as he nuzzled into Zoro's ear again. “You're getting hard Zoro. Maybe you don't want me to stop?”

“Sanji...fuck!” He panted out, barely hitting the brakes for a stoplight in time. Making sure his foot was heavy on the pedal he turned and crushed his mouth against the blond's in a heated kiss, biting at his lip as he pulled away. He forced his hands to stay gripped on the wheel else he lose himself in the kiss completely. “The New World alright you sadistic bastard! I thought I would take you to the aquarium. We can have lunch there too.”

Sanji pulled away in slight shock, pulling both his hands into his own lap as he stared at the floor for a moment. Not entirely sure he had made the right date choice now, Zoro frowned at the road and hit the gas when the light turned. “Who'd you ask?” The bar tender muttered a moment later, turning to look over at him as he was driving.

“What? Ask? No one. I just though it would be a cool and interesting place to go. Besides with your catering business being named All Blue and the blue ocean like swirly shit everywhere surrounding you, it wasn't hard to figure out. Matches your fucked up eyebrows.”

Quietly, all former lust gone from his actions, Sanji pressed a simple kiss to Zoro's cheek, ignoring the slam to his complexion completely. “This is gonna be a great day. Thank you.”

“You're not mad?” Zoro raised an eyebrow casting a quick glance over to the other man.

“Mad? No. I love it there! I haven't been there in years!” With a wide grin, Sanji settled himself back against Zoro once more, snuggling in and just enjoying the ride. Sanji didn't speak another word, not that there was really any need to. The two remained in comfortable silence for a while and Zoro even shifted slightly, reaching down to wrap his hand around the blond's as he drove them the rest of the way to their destination.

It wasn't surprising in the least that the parking lot was pretty full, but finding a space a bit of a walk from the front door wasn't that hard either. Stuffing his keys in a front pocket and his phone in a back one, Zoro locked the doors to the truck and met Sanji at the tailgate. They walked next to each other, Sanji taking the time to get one last smoke in, bickering absently at one another and pushing and shoving. One woman with what appeared to be a small herd of children clicked her tongue and rudely demanded to know how old they were. Sanji sputtered as the racer laughed and the woman walked away with her nose in the air and a scowl on her face. “Can't take us having a good time I take it.” Zoro craned his neck back to watch her go. “Poor kids.”

“You really should behave moss head.” Sanji spoke with his smoke laced smoothness, blowing a tight stream of smoke into the air. “You're an embarrassment with your green hair and all.”

“Me?!” He snapped back, crossing his arms as he stepped onto the walk by the front doors, waiting for the blond to get his last drag. “What about you with your macho attitude?”

“Can't hide what I am Roronoa Zoro.” With a wide teeth baring grin, the cook snuffed his smoke and dropped it to the container provided before pulling out a piece of gum. “Want one?”

“No, I'm good.” With a shake of his head, Zoro opened one of the large double doors, the glass rattling slightly as he did so.

Sanji slipped passed him, humming to himself as he made his way to the large tank just on the other side of the doors. “This is still here! Wow! Zoro check this out!”

“I see it Sanji.” With a chuckle at the blond's immediate excitement, the mechanic walked up to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. He could see both their reflections clearly in the rounded glass as the jelly fish floated lazily about. “How do they feed them is what I want to know.”

“Wonder what it costs to get in here now?” Ignoring Zoro's comment and looking around, head whipping about like a kid in a candy store, Sanji turned and headed for the ticket counter that stood off to their right. “Come on moss head!”

“I'm coming! Damn Sanji, you act like you've never been here before.” With a chuckle, he made his way over to the blond as he spoke to the teen behind the ticket counter. The kid wasn't really paying attention to them, head down reading something that looked like a comic book. The bar tender frowned and rapped on the glass with his knuckles, making the kid jump and stare at them with wide eyes.

“Think we can buy passes for the day or is your shit more important?”

“Relax ero-cook,” Zoro pushed him aside, rolling his eyes as the kid's gaze followed Sanji before snapping back to him. “Two?” The racer half asked the question, holding up his hand for emphasis.

“You...you're...oh wow!” Jaw dropping open, the teen behind the counter thunked a hand to the counter on his side of the glass. “Can I get your autographs?!” He blurted out, whipping his attention between the two men again. Zoro sighed through his nose as he heard the blond chomp down on his gum, muttering about how all he wanted to do was get into the shitty aquarium.

“Can we get those tickets?” Sanji snapped over Zoro's shoulder, his irritation at the kid clearly written in his words.

Zoro pushed his face away with a hand. “Stop being a jerk cook,” he grumbled, pulling some money from his pocket and turning back to the gawking kid. “Yeah, sure, whatever. I just suggest getting our passes before the cook goes nuts. He's tired and hasn't had his coffee yet.”

“I have too!” The kick boxer barked, crossing his arms and paling as it hit him that he was doing just what Zoro had commented on him doing. He grumbled under his breath, running a hand through his hair and stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Sorry; yeah, I'm just tired.”

The teen nodded dumbly, not seeming to be phased in the least at the kick boxer's outburst as he slid the passes under the glass to Zoro. The racer took them, handing Sanji his and stuffing his own in his pocket. A pen and a piece of scrap paper appeared under the glass as well and Zoro quickly scribbled down his name before pulling the blond back to him and making him take the pen. “Just do this and we can go okay Sanji?”

“This is some date grass head. Having to sign autographs.” He stuck his tongue out at the mechanic, who rolled his eyes and watched as Sanji wrote out his name in the same dramatic script he had grown used to seeing. Turning the paper under his hand, Sanji slid it back to the teen behind the counter, who snatched it up and held it in shaky fingers. “There ya go kiddo. Enjoy.” Turning, he pulled Zoro with him, not even giving the boy a chance to express his thanks.

“What was that about?” Zoro asked as he pulled from Sanji's grasp and straightened his shirt. “Would have thought you would have been drowning in the attention.”

“Normally,” the cook shrugged it off as the two walked down a long darkly lit hall. The purple black lights casting strange hues across their clothing and making Sanji's hair look purple as he turned to grin at his boyfriend. “I'm not here to be recognized today. I'm here to spend the day with my shitty sucking up boyfriend for ditching me.”

“I'm not sucking up!” Zoro barked, scowling as the other man grabbed his hand and the two crossed the archway into the large open center ring of the aquarium. For entering on ground level, the two came out on the third level, a huge central tank sinking two floors down and towering two more above them. Voices could be heard as they echoed about, bouncing off the thick glass and darkly carpeted walls. Somewhere the excited cries of that group of kids could be heard. “You still could have been a little nicer to that kid.”

Zoro walked to the rail, placing both hands on it as he leaned out to look down, finding a large pool at the base of the central tank, turtles swimming lazily about. Sanji was by his side again, jabbing him in the ribs and pointing towards the upper levels. Looking up, the racer's jaw dropped as the blond's voice spoke close to his ear. “They named it Laboon. One of the few complete whale skeletons found in nature. I remember when it first appeared, the old man and I were here to see a display on tropical fish and here he was.”

“That's incredible!” The small sentence was breathed out as Zoro turned from the suspended bones to look over at Sanji. He was still looking up, craning his neck back slightly as he studied the old bones, eyes wide as he took in the old and the new. “Never been here before honestly.” With a hand at the back of his neck, Zoro dropped it to his side as the blond turned to him. “Never seemed like a place I would want to go.”

Sanji simply smiled back at him, a small turn at the corners of his mouth as he chewed quietly at his gum. “There's so much to see here. We could spend all day here and not see it all. And they always have a new exhibit going on. Something from some other place to teach people. Thank you, Zoro, really. It's been years since I have been here and it's nice to be able to come back and spend the day with you.”

He pecked the racer on the cheek, catching his hand and tugging on his arm as he stepped backwards headed for the lower levels. Zoro felt his cheeks heat up slightly at the cook's actions, but let himself be pulled along as they made their way down the outside spiral ramp towards the base floor. The sign across the the ceiling of the ramp way made a really bad reference to some book with more black lights placed everywhere. Zoro got the feeling it was supposed to mimic the depths of the ocean as Sanji stopped in front of the first of many tanks filled with blacks lights or no lights with dark waters.

“Shit like this lives down there?” Zoro found himself commenting a time later as they had almost made their way around the base. A blacked out tank with some crazy fish doing his own personal light show swam about the small tank beyond their refection.

Sanji chuckled lowly, readjusting his hand in Zoro's back pocket. “Yes, Zoro, are we going to do this with every tank?” The racer felt the blond's long fingers flex against his ass, but he ignored them in favor of yet another smirk at him with a raised eyebrow. “You're doing it on purpose aren't you?” The kick boxer leaned away from him as far as he could without removing his hand, laughter underlining his every word. “You son of a bitch! That's not even fair!”

“I'm not a complete moron Sanji,” the racer replied, pulling Sanji back to his place by the blond's waist. It was actually kind of nice to be able to relax as they held on to each other, not really worrying about the masses in the depth of the giant fish bowl. Not that they didn't do this sort of thing around all their friends, but it struck Zoro as different now that it was just the two of them out and about. “Shall we head for the exhibit? I am kind of interested in what they have.”

“Wanna do lunch?” Checking his phone, Sanji turned it to face the racer, the picture of the two of them in the limo before his first fight peeking at him from under the clock on the home screen. “It's about that time and I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten yet have you?”

Zoro snatched the phone with his free hand, pitching his voice to pick on the cook as he spoke. “Awww...you made this your background, so cute!”

“And what's yours?!” Sanji snapped back, grabbing at the phone. Zoro let him have it, flipping his hand into the air and dramatically rolling his eyes.

“I actually have a pic of Kuina on Wado Ichimonji if you must know, you nosy jerk.” He watched as the blond fumbled to return his phone to his pocket with his left hand before they both turned back for the ramp. “And no, I didn't eat. Lunch sounds good. Where's this place located?”

“The floor we started on, but we have to go on the elevator to get to it. So this way.” Sanji jerked them in another direction, walking passed a wall display of posters listing off facts about the different fish found in the darkness of the seas. Zoro glanced at it, but really didn't think much of it in favor of keeping his grip tight on Sanji. After a short walk of being lead by the blond, the two found the elevator with a woman and her small daughter standing there waiting.

The little girl with her black pigtails glanced back at them before tugging on her mom's arm. The woman glanced down, then dropped to her level as the little girl cupped a hand to her face. “Why are those two men hugging like that?”

The mom's face visibly paled as Zoro snorted in laughter and Sanji tensed beside him. She looked up to them as she stood, her face tinted with embarrassment. “I'm sorry,” she started, pausing as the racer let go of the blond to drop to her daughter's level.

“My name's Zoro,” he started. “What's yours?”

The little girl stared at him with wide eyes, glancing from his face to his hair. “Ginny. Why is your hair green?”

“Oh, no. Honey that's not nice.” The poor mother pulled at the girl's shoulder. “You really shouldn't be bothering the nice men.” The poor woman looked terrified, embarrassment written so clearly across her face at her little one's lack of thinking before speaking.

“It's okay,” Sanji spoke to her as Zoro continued his conversation on the floor with the small girl. “He's good with kids for whatever reason, the brute that he is.”

“Well, Ginny,” Zoro cast a glance back at the cook before returning to the girl. “You have a mom and a dad right? Who love each other and you very much?” The little girl nodded frantically in approval and the racer continued. “Well, the same goes for me and Sanji; that's his name. He loves me and I love him.”

“Mommy and Daddy give me hugs and kisses to show me they love me and I do too!” The bright eyes of the girl turned to her mother and she laughed, the sound carrying about the space.

“So do we. We just do it a bit differently than I'm sure your mom and dad do right? Everyone does things a little different that others.”

“Mm-hmm.” Ginny nodded and her little pigtails bounced on the sides of her head. The elevator ping sounded and much to the mother's horror, the four climbed on. Sanji pressed in the numbers of the floors as Zoro continued to talk to Ginny about random things. He answered her question about his hair and made fun of Sanji with her when she asked about his eyebrows.

In turn, the blond spoke with the mother, calming her down and even getting her to laugh on the short elevator ride. As the doors opened to the third floor, the two said their goodbyes and stepped off, Ginny waving wildly as the doors closed. “Did you give her a business card?” Wrinkling his nose at Sanji, Zoro frowned as well.

The blond hummed at him as he pointed over to the restaurant doors. “Yes, I did actually. It has my number on it. She said she has some big party coming up. Why wouldn't I?”

“You're hopeless, you know that?”

“Maybe...” Sanji started, pushing Zoro by the shoulders through the open door of the restaurant. He leaned against the racer's back, dropping his head to his shoulder and turning towards his ear. “I just wanted her to have my number.”

“What?!” Zoro barked, moving to spin on the blond but stopping as a young woman came to ask how many for lunch and move them to a corner booth in the back. The racer scowled the whole trip over, sliding in next to Sanji as she placed menus on the table and informed them their server would be right along. “The fuck you say that for?”

“Get a rise outta you.” Placing a hand on the other man's thigh, Sanji tapped his fingers, grinning at the racer as he raised an eyebrow. “Did it work?”

“Shut up!” Zoro pushed Sanji in the shoulder and the blond laughed as he fell over on the padded bench. He crossed his arms attempting to stay mad, but Sanji's laughter was contagious and he found himself laughing as well as the cook sat back up, shaking his head as his bangs fell back into place.

The bar tender slid close to him again, pressing his leg against Zoro's as he returned his hand to his knee and opened the menu with his other hand. The racer placed his hand over Sanji's pulling at the edge of the menu so he could look at it as well. “Okay, mister show off, explain the menu.”

“This one's in English moron,” Sanji frowned at him, rolling his eyes and sighing. “I am never bringing you to a French restaurant again.”

“I will get you back,” Zoro hummed as he scanned the items listed off. “We have yet to go to a Japanese place.”

“Gods save me...” Sanji muttered. “Wait, I thought you said you can't read it very well.”

“I can't!” He laughed openly as Sanji's face dropped. “But I can speak to the waiter and translate it for your stupid ass. I won't be a jerk like you and just yammer with them and wait for you to figure it out like you did.”

“How else are you going to learn it?”

“Who said I wanted to learn your shitty language! I have a hard enough time understanding Franky some days! I don't want or need to learn a third one!” Turning from the menu to the scowling blond, he tapped on the menu. “Explain this.”

“Really?” Sanji frowned at the moss head's finger. “It's Calamari. Ya know, squid. It's an appetizer, we serve it at the Baratie you brainless moron. We had it the other night.”

“That's what that was?” Zoro grinned at him as he mocked him with the tone of his voice. “You wanna get some? It was really good.”

The two bickered through lunch, ordering a small variety of things and picking off each other's plates. Sanji was a bit shocked when Zoro ordered a beer cause he was the one driving, but had to agree with him, for once, that it wasn't going to hurt since it was with food and they still have more exploring and the upper levels to get to.

They also made plans for that night, deciding to carry out the entire day at the aquarium, then return to the Baratie for Sanji to pack a bag and pick up his car before returning Franky's truck to him and finding a hotel room for the night. They both agreed that spending a true night alone in a neutral place would be good and booked a small one in the next town over for that night.

The kick boxer was just hanging up his phone as the two exited the restaurant from his conversation with the hotel receptionist, when Zoro's went off. The racer flipped to his text messages, rolling his eyes and turning the phone towards his boyfriend. “New billboards are up. This is from Chopper. We missed these this morning.”

“Great.” Sanji muttered, taking a look at the photo. He knew the large sign from near the Galley~La Arena, himself and Zoro's profiles glaring at one another with some stupid frilly font spelling out their names. Between the profile pictures was one of the two of them fighting over Zoro's prized bike. The words  _ The most recognized face of Water Seven faces off with the newest _ scrawled across the bottom. “Just what we needed.”

Zoro shrugged, pushing a button on the phone and shoving it in his pocket again. “It's what you get. You get used to it. I'm sure you have seen the last few years billboards right? I'm so sick of seeing my face on everything in this damned city it's kinds nice to be sharing the spotlight with your ugly mug!”

“Ugly!? What!” Sanji bit off his insult as a crackling sounded and a female voice sounded from a pair of speakers behind them at the restaurant doorway.

“Welcome to the New World Aquarium! My name is Shirahoshi and I am our shark expert this afternoon! I would love to invite you to the top floor where I will be teaching a small educational show about sharks! Accompanying me today will be Megalo, our rescued Great White Shark! Also on the top floor is our newest exhibit from Japan! We invite you to come and explore the marine life of this large island country and learn about Koi, blow fish and of course sharks! Thanks for visiting the New World Aquarium and we hope you enjoy your stay!”

The speakers cut out with another crackle as both men looked to one another. Sanji grinned first, grabbing a hold of Zoro by the arm and dragging him towards the ramp that would lead them towards the top floor. “Come on Zoro! We have to go see that exhibit.”

“If you are that nuts about Japan...we can always just go there! I do know my way around there a bit...kinda. It's been a while.” Zoro frowned as he was dragged along, thinking back to all the times Kuina had to come get him because she claimed he had gotten lost. He wasn't lost....he just liked taking the long way home was all.

“Oh there's a thought!” Sanji whirled on him, letting go of his arm and tapping a finger against his goatee. “Not till after the seasons over though.”

“Then mine starts.” The racer snorted with a shake of his head. “One of us is just gonna have to suck it up and miss some stuff. I can't really miss races though, so that leaves you.”

“Like I can miss my matches you shitty plant!” Stuffing a hand in his pocket for more gum, since he threw the one he was chewing out at lunch, Sanji heaved a sigh. “I could really go for a smoke.”

“You should quit anyways.” Zoro crossed his arms as the cook raised an eyebrow at him.

“You stop drinking.” Sanji shot back instantly, popping the small square into his mouth.

“That's not even fair.” He scowled at Sanji as he gave him a smug grin and chomped on his new piece of gum. “Drinking won't kill my lungs.”

“Only your liver.” The blond rolled his eyes as the two started up the ramp, side stepping around the group of kids they had seen in the parking lot that morning, a very weary and tired looking adult trailing behind.

“That's replaceable.”

“That would be your train of thought.”

“I don't rely on my lungs like you do. I sit my ass on my bike and drive.”

“Alcohol kills brain cells too. Not that you really have any. I'm pretty sure your head is full of moss.”

“Ya know what Sanji? Fuck you.” Zoro pushed him in the shoulder, laughing as the blond stumbled over his own feet and slammed his opposite shoulder into the wall.

“Why do you have to be like that?” Sanji spat out, shoving off the carpeted wall and aiming a kick at his ankle. Zoro saw it coming and half jumped half skipped to dodge the attack, moving inside the blond's attack range and grinning into his face. “I hate you.” Sanji jutted his lower lip out as the two started walking again.

The racer laced their fingers together calmly. “You love me.”

“Unfortunately.” With a mock roll of his eyes, Sanji drew in a sharp breath as an information wall caught his attention. He ignored Zoro's comment of 'what' in favor of pushing him against said wall and stepping back. Whipping out his phone, he flicked to his camera as the mechanic crossed his arms and glared at him. “You could smile...” the blond sighed raising the phone.

“Make me.” Zoro's scowl deepened and Sanji took the picture anyways. It actually worked perfectly and he barely got his phone back in his pocket before his boyfriend grabbed at it. Sanji caught his hand and tugged him passed the wall before he saw what was on it. Not that it took a lot in the end. As soon as Zoro saw a low hanging sign explaining how the current exhibit was from Japan, he got just as excited as Sanji had been, pulling at him as he wanted to show Sanji the ocean life from his home.

The cook trailed behind for only a moment, pulling his phone back out and pulling up the picture he had just taken, typing in a quick blerb about it, tagging Zoro and hitting upload. “Come on love cook!” Zoro's voice called back to him as he saw the  _ upload complete _ flash on his phone. With a nod, he pocketed it once more and ran to catch up.

Zoro was pulling his own phone a look of confusion across his face as Sanji came to stand next to him in front of an open floor pool with several fish swimming about. As he pressed the button on the screen to light it up, Zoro caught a partial message from Ace. Something about Marco, the words  _ '...OMFG! Marco said...' _ Furrowing his brow in confusion, he opened up the link.

The little icon box of alerts popped up, the top one being Ace and he clicked on it, bringing up a picture of him. It had to be the picture that Sanji had just taken and his eyes slid to his grinning boyfriend for a moment before they went back to the picture. There was no question it was the one the shit cook had just taken. He was scowling at the camera while standing in front of a display wall. The large white printed block letters and the couple green balls behind him the apparent joke of the picture. “You think you're funny don't you?”

“I  _ know _ I'm funny...Marimo.” Sanji snorted as Zoro rolled his eyes, flicking passed the picture to read Ace's comment.  _ OMFG! Marco said  _ Sanji Black _ is a fucking genius and he's pissed we didn't think to call Zoro 'marimo' first! It's perfect! _

There were already several likes on it, including Ace, and now Sanji as he heard him snickering into his own phone next to him. Nami, Usopp and a couple of the fans he had allowed on his page as well. A notification stating Perona liked it popped up, followed by her signature  _ that's cute _ comment. Right after that came a like from Chopper, big bold letters of  _ YOU WENT TO THE AQARIUM, WITHOUT ME?!! _ for a comment as well.

With a sigh, he silenced his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket, grabbing at Sanji's as he was tapping away at the screen and stuffing that one in a different pocket. Sanji followed it with his hands a moment, mouth open in shock as he watched the racer hide it away. “You suck.” Zoro stated as the kick boxer frowned at him.

“But you look just like one!” He said back. “My phone.”

“You can have it back later. I thought we were supposed to be on a date. Not posting pictures of me looking like plant life on line.” Zoro frowned as Sanji snorted in laughter at that comment, clearing his throat as he tried to settle back down.

“Okay, sorry. Yeah.” He pointed down to the pool in front of him, easily changing the subject from his boyfriend's plant life hair to the water in front of them. “Koi right?”

“Yes.” Zoro nodded as he watched the large fish swim about in the shallow pool. It had been built to represent a rock pool one would find in the backyard of most houses in Japan and actually kind of reminded the racer of the one that was near where he lived. He frowned at the memory that flashed through his mind of him and Kuina tossing bits of food to the fish, before shrugging it off. He didn't need that shit right now and was actually thankful when his brain decided to listen for once and bury the feelings of loss back down.

The two remained quiet a minute as Sanji read the little plaque explaining how Koi were actually carp and thus giant goldfish before turning to Zoro, a look of complete seriousness on his face. “Zoro,” he started and the mechanic raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what exactly could be so damned important about fish. There was no way the cook was going to ask him if Koi were edible...right? Right. Even Sanji couldn't be that invested in cooking to want to cook something a whole culture considered a valued family pet. “Do Koi...live with marimo?”

“Get out Sanji.” Shoving him in the shoulder again, Zoro heaved a sigh and walked away from the cackling blond. The rest of the visit followed similar conversations but Zoro didn't really get too pissed off. Outwardly anyways, he managed to keep his anger in check while inside the building, but he was pretty annoyed by the time the two were returning to the truck. Sanji dragged him through the gift shop, picking up one of those strange little poof things with the sticker feet and the tag that read New World Aquarium. It had to be a green one, the shitty blond insisting on calling it Marimo and it rode home on the dash of Franky's truck.

The second he pulled the truck into the dooryard, Sanji bolted from the vehicle and ran into the building, his little sticky thing in hand. By the time Zoro caught up to him, the thing was already stuck to his lamp and Sanji was doubled over on his bed laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes and he was gasping 'I can't' over and over again. The racer rolled his eyes and left to return the keys to Franky.

“What's the plan then?” Franky raised an eyebrow after flipping a helmet up over his face. The torch in his hand blazed brightly and Zoro had to force his attention else where so he didn't stare at it. He knew better, but it was like a moth to a flame. He couldn't help it, it was such a bright how blue and white... “Hey!” Franky snapped his fingers in Zoro's face and he blinked with a grunt.

“We got a hotel room for the night. We decided over lunch we both could use a night in a neutral setting.” Shaking his head, the racer turned slightly so he couldn't see the torch flame anymore.

“That's probably a good idea.” Taking his keys, the business owner pocketed them and flipped his visor back down as he tinkered with the welding torch a moment. “You guys have either been here or there. Would do you some good to get out, plus it gives me a night alone.”

“Yes, because we are such a burden when we are here.” He snorted with a roll of his eyes. “I think we get along pretty well here Franky.”

“When you aren't fucking you're fine.” Zoro scowled at his reflection in the eye plate of the welding helmet before huffing and turning away. “Have a super time bro!” Franky called as he walked away, laughing as the racer flipped him off.

Zoro was just about to turn up the stairs when Sanji opened the door to the apartment. He seemed a bit more composed now, but was still wiping at his eyes as he jogged down the rickety stairs. They were solid, Zoro knew, but the way they shook always unnerved him anyways. “Well,” Sanji stuffed his hands in his pockets, pulling his pack of cigarettes back out. He pulled one and placed it against his lip, twirling his lighter in his other hand. “How we getting my car?”

Zoro opened his mouth, then closed it, running a hand through his hair. “Let me ask Franky...” He started to turn, then stopped, looking back at Sanji as the blond rolled his smoke across his lip with his tongue, flicking it about with a narrowed look on his face. “Go smoke moron.”

They had to wait for Franky to finish welding the piece of metal he was working on and had to suffer through the endless laughter of the ten minute ride to the Baratie, but it was worth it when they both sank into the seats of Sanji's little blue car. They just sat silently for a minute before they both turned to one another and grinned, equally excited about a night away from it all, just the two of them. They leaned to meet over the center console, sharing in a quick kiss before settling in for the ride, the kick boxer starting the car as they did.

The ride to the next little town and the hotel was done in comfortable silence, the check in went smoothly; Sanji sliding his debit card across the counter before Zoro could even dig his wallet out of his backpack. Keys in hand, they walked down the hall to their room, barely containing themselves as they went. The second that door clicked shut, their things were thrown to the side of the bed and Zoro slammed the blond against the back of the hotel door. Sanji wrapped his hands in Zoro's shirt as they crashed their mouths together. Teeth clacked at the roughness and the hunger that surged through as Zoro slammed one hand against the door, the cook tipping his balance when he wrapped a leg around his waist.

“Someone's eager.” The racer mused through breaks in their kiss, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes as Sanji ran a hand through his hair.

“Are you growing this out?” He tugged lightly at the longer strands as the other man nodded slightly, muttering a low 'a little' against his mouth. “I like it.” Sanji tightened the hold he had around the other man's waist with his leg before pushing him back slightly. “We have that king size bed and you would rather fuck against the door?”

“I didn't want to wait.” He grunted out as the cook pushed him back and released his hold on him. The blond scooted past him, turning to walk backwards the few feet to the bed, crooking his finger in a 'come hither' manner near his face. Zoro followed willingly, not even bothering to give Sanji crap about how stupid the movement really seemed to him, tackling him onto the bed with an 'oof' from the smaller man. He nuzzled into the cook's neck, worming his left arm under his back and he twisted his body to pull at the laces of his right boot.

“What are you doing!?” Sanji laughed, moving his shoulder up to let Zoro's arm under him. He was trying to keep the laughter out of his voice and sound serious, but Zoro could hear it anyways. There was no denying the two were both giddy with excitement. He knew this idea had taken up refuge in the back of his mind all afternoon. “You stupid plant! Get off and take your boots off.”

“No!” Zoro nipped at Sanji's throat, his voice muffled against the pale skin. He shifted his hands under the lithe form of the kick boxer as he kicked off his boot, moving and bending to get his left boot off as well the same way. Once done, he sat up on his knees, staring down at the blond. The cook's hair was fanned out around his head from how Zoro threw him there, his T-shirt rumpled and his face flushed as he panted lightly from struggling under the racer. His eyes raked down Zoro's body the same as his raked over Sanji's before he leaned forwards for a simple kiss. “I love you Sanji.” He breathed against the blond's mouth, his lips brushing against the cook's as he spoke and sending shivers down his spine.

Sanji pecked him back quickly, grinning at him as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “I love you Zoro. Now,” without warning, Sanji's legs wrapped around his hips and the blond flipped them over, slamming the racer's shoulders into the bed with his hands. He raised an eyebrow at him as he blew loose strands of hair off his nose. “My turn.”

“To take your shoes off?” Zoro wrinkled his nose as the blond twisted away from him and quickly kicked off his own shoes, before leaning his weight on Zoro's thighs. He ran his hands up Zoro's stomach and chest, thumbs trailing over the dips of his pecs before he slid them back down to the hem of his pants. The racer found his hands coming to rest on the back of the blond's thighs, fingers licking lightly at the inside of the firm muscles through his jeans.

Sanji arced his back, bending as far as his body would let him as he pulled up the shirt and kissed at Zoro's stomach, running his tongue over the dips and curves of his muscles. The racer stretched out under him, using his knees against the edge of the bed as an anchor point. Zoro raised his hands from the blond resting them over his head as he watched the cook with a lidded expression. His tongue was wet and warm, the cooling trail left behind pricking at his skin. The bar tender hummed to himself as he slid his hands higher, hooking the shirt and pulling it with him as he exposed more of the racer's chest.

The blond sat up and Zoro did as well, crossing his arms in front of himself and removing the shirt, the item making a muffled thump to the carpet as he lowered his arms again. Zoro pulled Sanji flush against his chest again, tilting his head back as the blond leaned down, capturing his mouth in a sensual kiss once more. The mechanic slid his hands from thin hips to the dip in Sanji's lower back, pulling at the shirt and sliding both hands up his back.

Sanji leaned away to remove the shirt, not breaking the kiss till he had to and returning the instant he was able, bringing both hands to run through the racer's hair. He deepened the kiss, licking at Zoro's upper lip and meeting the other man's tongue head on when the racer opened his mouth. The blond whimpered into the action as the moss head gripped at Sanji's ribs tightly. Tongues rolled against one another before Zoro closed his lips around the blond's tongue, sucking harshly at the slick organ invading his mouth.

The grip in his hair tightened as Sanji ground his hips forwards into his lap. The racer could feel the heat building there and could feel it in himself as well, all the blood in his body rushing faster, sounding stronger in his ears as his eyes closed again and he focused on the kiss. The blond pulled back panting, wiping a hand across the back of his mouth and snapping the thin line of saliva that had formed. “Fuck me...” he groaned as he pressed his forehead against the racer's. Zoro could tell from the tone it was more to himself than anything. One hand slipped from his hair, trailed over his cheek before the kick boxer's fingers trailed over his bottom lip, pulling it down slightly and tracing his mouth. “I want your mouth Zoro.”

“You have all of me,” he replied instantly, unable to fight the shudder down his spine at the blond's actions. He had heard your lips were just as sensitive as other parts of your body, capable of arousing one as easily as a hand brushed over a nipple. He kissed at Sanji's fingers, tongue darting out to lick at the tips.

Sanji groaned again, shifting in his lap and now Zoro could feel the blond's length against his abs through his jeans. His hands slid down, over the fading marks of his chest to his pants where the mechanic made quick work of the button. The chef stood on his knees, moving his forehead up into Zoro's hair as his arms wrapped around his neck and Zoro slid the zipper down deftly. Slipping his hand into the cook's pants, wrapping his fingers around the hardening length he found there, he felt Sanji pant into his hair, the warm breath stirring the strands as his hips bucked into his hand.

There was another low groan as Sanji leaned to the side, pulling Zoro with him, fingers clawing lightly at his back for a hold as he flopped them both to the bed. Shifting slightly, Sanji raised his hips, grinding against Zoro's hand and stomach as he threw his head back and exposed his neck. “Zoro...” he spoke again, the lust in his voice carrying his name longer than it should have as one hand pushed at his jeans while the other threaded into the racer's hair again. His grip became harsh as he slammed their mouths together in a hungry kiss and a pang of want rocked through the racer even as he began a slow and lazy stroke on the blond's cock.

Again the hand in his hair left to trail over his face to trace his lip as the bar tender pulled away from the kiss. He pushed downward at Zoro's shoulder, turning away from him to lay fully on his back. His eyes were lidded as he bit at his lip, hips thrusting into the slow motion of the racer's hand. Throwing one leg over the smaller man, Zoro leaned forwards on his free arm, kissing down the blond's neck, feeling the pulse thump against his tongue.

Trailing down over his clavicle and swirling over one nipple, the moss head paused as the cook gave a sharp intake of breath and raised his shoulder into the touch with a moan. His hands fell to the sheets, long fingers twisting up in them as Zoro trailed lower, shifting his weight back to his knees to run his free hand down Sanji's side. He gave the blond a tight squeeze, feeling the heat along his length before removing his hand and shimmying downwards on the bed, pulling the underwear and jeans the rest of the way off. The racer kissed at the blond's naval, working his way down the trail of fine hairs, the head of the Sanji's arousal jarring his jaw and pulling the most delicious sound he had heard yet that night from the other man's throat.

Returning his hand to the blond's length, he dropped off the edge of the bed and pulled Sanji towards the edge, urging him closer with a hand to his hip. The cook wiggled down, half lost to his own lust as he raised himself up on one elbow to question what Zoro was doing. The two locked eyes for a brief moment before Zoro smirked and opened his mouth, tongue coming to swirl around the head of Sanji's cock. He never broke eye contact, feeling his own hard on thump from within the confides of his pants as the cook's eyes went wide and he dropped back to the sheets with a groan of approval.

Sanji's member was hot on his tongue, the underside taunt and pulsing as he trailed his tongue over it, slicking the blond's length before taking the swollen head into his mouth. Zoro could already taste the bite of precum, groaning himself as a hand once again found its way to his hair. He felt out the ridges and dips of the head with his tongue, focusing on the sounds escaping the blond, before sliding lower, taking more of the other man's cock between his lips.

He heard the chef's breath hitch and felt his whole body relax under him. The toes of one foot curled against his thigh, while the other came up and hooked around his shoulder. Zoro turned his head as much as he could while bobbing his head at the action, deciding to ignore the blond's leg as long as he wasn't trying to kill him with it. Pulling away from him, keeping the flat of his tongue pressed flush across Sanji's head, Zoro took him into his mouth whole again, the vibrations of his own groan joining in the moan of his boyfriend.

“Shit...yes,” Sanji's words came out broken and breathless as Zoro shifted on his knees, palming at his own cock through his jeans. He undid the zipper and button, switching hands on Sanji's arousal, to slip his left hand around his own aching need. The racer sucked in a breath through his nose, panting out around Sanji's cock as his fingers, damp with his own spit, wrapped around himself. The blond jolted roughly, reflexes making him sit up as he dropped his head to the top of Zoro's. The action caused Zoro to loosen his hold on the blond, but it didn't matter as he dropped his head to Sanji's leg, closing his eyes and biting at whatever flesh came in contact with his mouth. His hand wasn't enough, but it was more than just the thrill of blowing the cook and he lost himself in it momentarily before Sanji's voice pulled him back.

Zoro looked up at him, eyes lidded and he watched as Sanji bit at his lip again. He could only imagine what he looked like from the blond's point of view. On his knees in between the cook's legs, lips surely swollen with his hand wrapped tightly around his own dick. He knew what the scene would do to him if it was reversed and he gave a low moan as it flashed through his head.

“I'm here too ya know,” Sanji said pulling at his arms in a silent ask for Zoro to stand, sliding back up the bed after Zoro began to climb back onto the bed with him. “Lay on your side, Zoro.” Sanji sat up on his knees on one side of the bed, motioning for the racer to do as he asked. Zoro did so wordlessly, kicking his jeans off the rest of the way and thankful he had been in enough of a hurry that morning to forgo the boxers. Idly his hand strayed back to his exposed erection, fingers dancing along it as the cook cocked an eyebrow at him before shifting on the bed.

“What are you doing?” Zoro frowned as the blond swung his feet towards him, shifting his whole body closer to Zoro.

The racer could feel the blond's breath on his length as he swatted his hand away to replace it with his own fingers. They worked up and down his arousal a few times, slowly and painfully stirring his want even more before Sanji licked across the top of his head, tongue darting into the slit. He groaned and tilted his head back, every word his boyfriend spoke, hot and heavy against his length. “I can't let you have all the fun, can I? Suck my dick Zoro, while I do the same. I want to feel your pulse on my tongue when I swallow you. I want to fuck your mouth while you fuck mine.”

The racer's mind reeled with lust, his entire body screaming 'hell yes' at him as his gaze flicked to the weeping length just inches from his nose. He shifted on his shoulder licking his lips as he grasped around the base with his free hand. Sanji took that moment to devour him, taking his length almost to the hilt after one quick sweep across the head with his tongue, a long and low moan of contentment escaping around his member.

It took all the concentration he had to wrap his lips around the blond again, letting his eyes close and trying to mimic every pull and suck and slurp the bar tender made with a counter one of his own. The arm he was laying on was between them, fingers stroking at Sanji's stomach casually. He found the cook's fingers tangling in his own, the calm and loving action so different from the rest of their interactions.

He felt Sanji's breath stir the hairs at the base of his arousal as the hand slid down to fondle at his balls, thumb trailing over the line of his sack and he couldn't resist the jerk of his hips into the warmth that was his lover. The blond took it in stride, groaning into it and sucking harshly as he pressed his tongue flat against the underlying vein. Lithe hips thrust deeper into Zoro's own mouth as the fingers of the blond's hand held tighter to his own.

Zoro matched each hard suck from the blond with one of his own, wrapping his hand tightly around the base of Sanji's arousal, and quickening the sideways bobs of his head. Sanji stilled after a moment, pulling off him and panting against the wet skin. “...shit...” Came a panted gasp, the words ghosting over the racer's hip. He threw Zoro's upper leg over his shoulder, fingers trailing low again as the kick boxer shifted forwards, curling his body closer to Zoro's own.

Sanji licked along Zoro's length once more, slow and deliberate before moving to nip and suck at his sack. Zoro tried to focus all his attention onto what he was doing, trying to ignore Sanji and the growing pool in his gut. He could feel his balls tightening, not only from the cool air and attention Sanji was giving them, but from his own want from having the kick boxer in his mouth.

He gave Sanji another firm squeeze, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled back to swirl his tongue across the blond's head, a thick swipe of precum burning his tongue. His body gave an unwilling shudder and he froze at what Sanji did next. Wet fingers trailed over his balls to his entrance as Sanji sucked gently at the base of his cock in the space where his sack started, nipping at the skin as he spoke. “I want you, Roronoa Zoro,” The blond's voice was husky and smooth as one finger circled him, the muscles jumping and twitching on their own accord.

With a groan, Zoro pulled completely off the cook, dropping his head back to the pillow and shifting fully onto his back, spreading his legs and raising his hips slightly. He felt more than saw Sanji shift more, his fingers never leaving him. He didn't penetrate, finding it more fun to tease at the spot while going back to lazily sucking at his head. Suddenly all traces of Sanji were gone and Zoro's eyes snapped open to meet Sanji's. The blue radiating a want and need that never failed to flare Zoro's own lust. He hadn't even felt the bed shift, but there he was leaning over him, arms framing his head in. Slowly he lowered himself over Zoro, kissing him slowly, the two working with one another in a meaningful kiss.

His own lust spiked, his blood pounding through his body and an ache rose up in his groin. He needed Sanji. Needed to feel his boyfriend, his lover, all around him, inside him and he needed to convey this surge of feeling to him. Hands slid over the smooth back to grab as Sanji's ass as he jerked his hips up, grinding his length against the blond's. Sanji dropped his head with a low groan and Zoro took the chance to nudge at his ear, moaning out words to him that he wouldn't normally do, but his needs overriding his other senses brought them out. “I want you to fuck me Sanji. I want to feel your cock buried with in my body. I need to feel your heat inside me.”

“Fuck Zoro. You're gonna make me cum right here.” Sanji's voice was muffled against the sheets.

“Don't you  _ dare _ .” Nipping as his ear, Zoro bucked his hips up again, groaning at the friction he was causing. “I want to see your face when you rock that edge. Know that it's me and my body that's making you loose all control.”

“Shit!” Sanji took a deep breath, shakily letting it back out. “Stop talking moss head and where's your backpack?”

“Floor.” The racer gripped at the kick boxer's ass tighter for a second before letting go, reluctant to have Sanji's body slip away from him, but knowing it needed to be done. Sanji wasn't gone long, returning with the bottle of lubricant, popping the cap as he settled between Zoro's still widely thrown thighs.

Zoro's cock lay against his stomach, full and flushed, beads of precum collecting at his swollen head. His gaze shifted passed his own arousal to Sanji. Eyes blown with lust as he smeared lube across his fingers before lowering his hand and leaning forwards to kiss him again. Zoro could feel the blond's slicked fingers circle him once more, his hot tongue sweeping over his lips at the same time he pressed a cool finger inside him. He groaned into both actions arcing his back and thrusting against the kick boxer's hand. He wanted Sanji and now, fuck this prep work! He knew the blond wouldn't go for it though and instead rocked his hips in a choppy rhythm with Sanji, turning his attention to the kiss meant for distraction.

Things weren't as uncomfortable this time as they had been just last week and he chalked a good portion of it up to that, his body much more relaxed this time around as well. He trusted Sanji not to hurt him and respect his body the way Zoro did, rough housing aside. The blond would take the time and care needed to do this right, despite the desperate pleas he found coming from his own mouth.

"No," Sanji murmured against his lips, pulling back the one and pressing back in with two fingers, stretching and flexing. Zoro dug his hands into the sheets, throwing his head to the side and away from Sanji.

"Just do it. Fuck me Sanji! I want you!" The words came out in broken pants, his body instinctively jerking against the blond's fingers as they massaged and curled inside him.

"I know." His voice was calm, the words spoken against his ear passionately even as his fingers drove deep, twisting and rubbing, stretching and caressing. "I don't want to do this wrong Zoro. Trust me when I say I would rather be inside you right now. You're so tight on my fingers, your body so willing..." He trailed off as he slipped the final finger in with the first two. Zoro gasped, shoulders digging into the mattress as his back came off the bed. He groaned, grabbing a handful of blond hair and smashing their mouths together. The overwhelming need to suck hit him and he thrust his tongue into Sanji's mouth, curling it around the blond's and pulling harshly at it. Sanji moaned at that, fingers thrusting deep and pushing more when they could go no further.

Panting the cook twisted away and the overall loss Zoro felt was immense even though he knew all the blond was doing was slicking his length before he fucked him. He needed that, titling his head as he panted, lust and want stirring through him as he watched his lover's eyes slip closed as he stroked himself before forcing himself himself to let go and line up against Zoro's entrance.

His body reacted, jerking away slightly before Zoro relaxed, shuddering out an exhale. He didn't even realize he had been holding his breath, swallowing as Sanji's gaze flicked to his in one last silent question if this was really what he wanted. The racer nodded, short choppy movements while his head lay against the pillows still, neck craned in an attempt to see everything his boyfriend was doing.

The blond pressed against him, the slick heat of his erection creating a tense pressure against him before breaching him and Zoro threw his head back with a wanton moan as he felt his lover slip into him. Sanji was panting as well, trying to take it slow as he eased through the rings of muscle, fingers gripping at the outside of the racer's thighs desperately. The moss head wasn't helping in the slightest, jerking his hips down against the blond, forcing him deeper faster than he wanted. Finally fully seated, the heat of Zoro's body radiating against his own, Sanji swallowed, giving a small breathless chuckle as he leaned to kiss at the tanned chest. "You're fucking crazy."

Surprisingly soft and gentle fingers ran through Sanji's hair and he looked up quizzically to meet those dark eyes. "I love you and I trust you." There was a solid resolve there that made the bar tender's heart skip a beat and a softness that made him nod dumbly in response. Zoro's hand drifted across his cheek lightly before smacking him playfully, making Sanji wrinkle his nose and close his eyes. "Move dumbass."

"You ruined it." Sanji grunted, leaning up onto his arms and pulling back to snap his hips forwards. The mechanic arced under him, a voiceless gasp catching in his throat before he let out a low groan and dropped back to the sheets, hooking one leg around Sanji's lithe frame. Zoro pulled him closer, fighting against the bar tender as he pulled away again, desperate to form a rhythm, any type of rhythm, and comply with the demands of both their bodies.

The racer was just so hot and tight and the kick boxer wanted nothing more than to rock frantically into the larger man. To get lost in the feelings of want and need, desperately clinging to the small shreds of control he had left. The sensations of the mechanic's body surrounding him, spurred on by the unfamiliar, but oh so welcome, noises coming from the stunning man under him.

Zoro's eyes were closed, tensed jaw quickly relaxing as all feeling gave way to his arousal. Sanji leaned forwards, licking and nipping a trail up the racer's throat as he threw his head back, pausing only when a hand gripped tightly at his ass. Zoro tried pulling them closer together, both with his hand and with his leg and Sanji wanted to comply so badly, pressing as flush as he could against his boyfriend and holding a second longer than he should before ripping away to slam into Zoro once more.

A pace was slowly forming, the cook digging his knees into the sheets and his toes curling slightly when Zoro pulled him down by his neck for a kiss. The hunger there was feral, devouring the blond as the moss head's other leg came up as well, wrapping both around his hips and meeting every thrust with surprising force. The mechanic's fingers dug into Sanji's shoulder, the ever present callouses raking across his fairer skin, enticing groans of his own to mix with Zoro's as their mouths stayed locked together.

Tongues fought, pushing and retreating, one never really gaining control over the other as they fought back and forth into each other's mouths, heads twisting against one another in a need fueled by rough thrusts and begging pleas from both men. Zoro threw Sanji's rhythm off as he turned his whole body, throwing his head back once more as the blond struck the nerves deep inside him. The racer breathed out, an unintelligible broken phrase of words against the cook's swollen lips as Sanji jerked again, twisting for the same spot as before.

Zoro cried out when Sanji hit that spot again, a wave of pure pleasure rocking through him when the blond bit down at the juncture where his throat met his jaw, sucking at the bruising skin. One hand found his, lacing fingers together as Sanji shifted his weight to that hand, pressing Zoro's arm into the sheets at a slightly awkward angle above his head.

Their chests surged against one another, damp and matted blond hair sticking to his cheek as Sanji panted into Zoro's shoulder, groaning as he rolled his hips tight against the racer. Working his right hand between them, the chef wrapped his fingers around the mechanic's length. “You're so fucking hard Zoro.” The words came out in a panted growl as his thumb smeared through the precum and dug into the slit.

The racer's body didn't know how to react, bucking up into the smooth fingers at the same time driving against the blond's thrust. He gave a whole body shudder, every muscle tensing before he dropped into the sheets, loosening his hold on the blond's hips and sucking in short gasps of air. Sanji stilled in his movements, tilting his head as he looked down to the mess of a man below him. “You okay?”

Zoro nodded, swallowing before leaning up for a simple kiss as the two tried to calm their breathing. “Just sensory overload. I'm fine.” His voice was broken and husky, shaking slightly as the blond started a slow pump around the head of the racer's cock. “Fuck...Sanji...” He hissed into the crook of the kick boxer's shoulder, pulling him back down to the sheets with him.

The racer tangled his free hand in Sanji's hair, pulling him back for another deep kiss, mouths moving fluidly with one another, tongues rolling and caressing sensually in a lazy lucrative pace. There was no need to rush or anything and the moss head was content for the moment to enjoy the feel and taste of the blond laying against him. A gasp caught in his throat though, breaking the kiss when the kick boxer pulled out, nudging at his side and murmuring for him to roll over against sensitive lips.

He complied wordlessly, hearing his boyfriend pull in a deep breath through his nose as his hands ran down the racer's sweat slicked back. Zoro raised himself up on his knees and elbows, dropping the crown of his head to the wrinkled sheets, leaning back towards Sanji as he felt him line up and press in again. Sanji's hands gripped tight at his hips as he fell into a bit more of a rushed pace before his right slid around to grasp at Zoro's arousal again.

Both men groaned at the contact, the blond timing the pumps to Zoro's member to his quickening thrusts. Th new angle drove his want deeper and Zoro found it hard for him to contain the heat pooling in his gut as he rocked back to meet every forwards thrust from his lover. Slick heat fell over his back, taking Zoro a minute for his brain to rationalize it was Sanji's chest pressed against him. The blond was panting into the space between his shoulder blades, quickening his pace and beginning to lose his rhythm, frantic jerks of his hips breaking his control. A moan left the kick boxer, vibrating along Zoro's spine and causing a shudder of its own to travel through the racer's body. “Shit...Zoro...I...” Sanji trailed off, the tremor to his voice stirring Zoro's breaking point. He felt the tell tale tightening in his groin and stomach, mind narrowing to the feel of his body and what Sanji was doing to it. To him. To make him feel this so far beyond control of himself and this open to one person.

Shifting his weight onto his right elbow, Zoro snapped his hand back, covering the blond's with his own and quickening the pace on his own length. Sanji moaned above him, for sure the idea of Zoro helping jerk himself off firing all the right triggers inside his perverted head. The bar tender's forehead jarred his shoulder blade, the grip around his cock becoming dangerously tight as he stroked roughly, hips loosing all sense of coordination. Sanji shuddered above him, groaning and biting down onto the muscles of his back as he bucked his hips one last time before he stilled, frozen against Zoro as he tipped that dangerous line over the edge.

Zoro was right behind him, the blond's body pressed tight against him and the quick rough strokes of their hands making his mind useless to fight what his body was craving. He groaned out, twisting his head into the sheets, covering both their hands as he jerked his hips forwards, gaining a hiss from the cook and a tight arm around his waist in a feeble attempt to get him to stop moving.

They fell to the bed in a heap of tangled limbs and harsh pants, the bar tender rolling to his back next to Zoro as he turned his head to look at him. “Well...fuck...” Sanji spoke between breaths, a grin catching at the corners of his mouth.

The racer curled into the sheets slightly, turning towards his lover more as both arms found their way under a pillow. His cock still throbbed under his weight causing him to lean on his hip a little more as he gave the cook a breathless chuckle. “Just did.”

“I fucking love you.” Leaning over Sanji pressed a kiss to the salt tainted skin of Zoro's forehead. The mechanic hummed slightly, closing his eyes and slowing his breathing. They lay in comfortable silence for several minutes content to enjoy the thrum running through their bodies quietly. Sanji's hand found Zoro's lower back, rubbing small circles into the dip before the curve of his ass, leaning up on one arm minutes later. “How you feeling?”

“Like I need a shower.” Came the pillow muffled reply and with a groan, the moss head forced himself to his hands and knees, the post sex ache settling in and making his muscles stiff. Running his tongue over his teeth, he leaned back on his knees. “I need to brush my teeth too.”

“I'm not ready to get up yet.” Sanji rolled slightly as he watched Zoro stand, snatching at his backpack and making his way into the small bathroom. “I love your ass ya know.”

“Pervert.” He grinned over his shoulder at the chef, shaking his head at the eye brow waggle he got in return. Sanji rolled again, stretching out in the sheets of the ruined bed. Even over the running water, he heard his phone ping and didn't even think when he garbled out. “What's that text say?”

“Zoro.” Sanji's voice spoke from the doorway. His tone serious and firm. Zoro looked to the blond in the mirror, his blue eyes hard as he stood naked in the doorway. “What's a Catcher's Catch Can race?”

The mechanic spit into the sink. Shit. It was Thursday wasn't it?  _ Fuck! _


	26. Chapter 26

“Is it a wrong number?” Sanji's voice echoed around the small bathroom. He sounded curious, his voice rising slightly on the last word of his question.

Zoro gripped the edges of the sink, staring down at the way the bluish foam and spit of his toothpaste rolled down the side of the white ceramic. He could hear the blond shift behind him and he asked again what that meant. Fuck it all to hell! Taking a deep breath, he stood, wiping a hand across his mouth and squaring his shoulders as he faced his boyfriend. “It's a street race.”

“Street race?” The blond wrinkled his nose, then frowned as he reread the text. “It says to start at Water Seven and that it's a fly by. What's that mean? What are you involved in?”

With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair, scratching as the drying sweat itched at his scalp. He didn't meet Sanji's piercing gaze at first, instead staring off at the blond's toes as they seemed to grind hard against the tiles. Turning from him completely, the racer started the water for a shower, jumping but not surprised when Sanji's hand slammed onto his shoulder. “Answer me you shitty bastard!” He barked, fingers digging into the muscle of his shoulder.

Of course he had a right to be angry. Hell Zoro should have told him long ago what he did and keeping what had once again become such a large part of his life from the blond wasn't really fair at this point. Sanji hadn't ever lied to him. Sighing through his nose, he finally flicked his gaze to his boyfriend's, meeting those cold blue eyes with his own steeled expression. “Like I said. It's a street race.”

“For what? I got that part.” Then Sanji's face seemed to fall as things fell into place. “Holy shit! You street race, street race?! Like on your bike! Illegally?!”

With a growl, Zoro ripped the curtain aside and climbed into the shower. The water wasn't as hot as he normally would have liked it and he turned the faucet as he drew the curtain closed, brooding in the heat as the water ended up too hot and burned at his still sensitive skin. The post sex contentedness was flushed right out of his system as the kick boxer threw the curtain open again, head tilted forwards in a glare. “Don't think we are not talking about this. You do illegal street racing?! Illegal! For how long?! Were you even going to tell me?! Is this why you can't hang out with me on Tuesdays and Thursdays?” Jerking the phone into the air, the blond's grip tightened around it dangerously. When Zoro didn't answer, just stood glaring back with water streaming down the side of his face, Sanji gave a barked laugh of unbelievability. “Holy shit!”

“You said that.” Zoro spoke quietly but firmly. Wiping a hand across his face, he threw it into the air. “What do you want me to say Sanji? Yes. I street race. I have for years. Hell I was doing that  _ before _ I went professional. It was why I went pro. My sister didn't want me out on the streets at night at sixteen, but...” He stopped.  _ It's how I met Luffy, Ace and Marco. _ He couldn't throw that out there. He had already said too much and been too stupid to ask Sanji to check his phone. Zoro couldn't believe he forgot what day it was and so willingly left his phone about.

He trusted Sanji though. So they were going to get into a fight over this. So be it.

“But what?” Sanji's glare didn't lessen in the slightest, hell Zoro thought it only intensified as he started explaining just how long he had been doing this. “Your sister was right.”

The racer pointed a finger at the blond, both ignoring the spray of water the action caused, several drops splashing against the cook's still bare chest. “You don't have the right to lecture me in what my sister was right or wrong about.”

“I call them like I see them Zoro!” The eyebrows lowered even further before he let out a frustrated sigh. “The fuck moss head? Didn't you think I would catch on or find out eventually?”

“Well yes,” He blinked at how calm Sanji became all of a sudden, fearful of what that meant. He knew the cook's temper and for him to just turn it off like that was not normal. In fact it was quite terrifying and Roronoa Zoro didn't scare easily. With a sigh, the blond closed his eyes and pinched at the bridge of his nose as Zoro spoke again. “I have been trying to think of a way to tell you. It's not exactly dinner conversation. Like, 'gee sit down babe, let me tell you all about my illegal street racing. Oh pass the salt.'”

“Alright, I get it. I got something to tell you too anyways.” Sanji grumbled, motioning to the shower. “Can I?” He set the phone on the back of the toilet carefully.

Zoro moved slightly, finally shifting the temperature on the water again. “I did stop for a while,” he spoke quietly as the kick boxer drew the curtain shut, crossing his arms behind the racer in the shower. “I was clean, stuck strictly to the pro circuit, but...” Taking a deep breath, Zoro swallowed, thinking back to those first few months he was able to ride again, but the professional leagues still wouldn't let him back on the tracks. Doctor appointment after doctor appointment, the physical therapy and hours upon hours of meetings and phone calls. All in order to get him approved to race again. He needed to do something. He was going out of his mind sitting on the couch playing video games and slumping into that deep depression and loss of his sister. “After she was killed; once I got better, it was like a hole had opened and I needed something to fill it. I don't race like I used too, keeping it mostly to Tuesday and Thursdays.”

Sanji's face softened slightly as he frowned again. “I'm still pissed you didn't tell me. That makes sense though, with how close you have told me you were to your sister.” Zoro nodded silently, water dropping off his nose and chin. He locked his jaw, trying not to let the bile rise up his throat. Those had been some of the worst months of his life. “Would you stop? If I asked?”

“I—” Turning the racer's jaw opened and closed, any form of an answer lost to him. “Why would you ask me to do that?”

“It's what I have to tell you.” Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Sanji made sure to lock his eyes with Zoro. Something in them told the racer it had been brooding with him for a while now. Something he hadn't been sure if he should tell him or not. “Will you stop racing if I ask?” He said instead, moving one hand to rest across Zoro's chest, thumb idly flicking across the ridges and bumps of his scar.

“What is it Sanji?” The water of the shower suddenly sounded way too loud in his ears, or maybe it was his heart started to beat faster, rushing the blood about his body. What in the hell could be so worry some that the kick boxer would want him to stop racing? Okay granted, yeah he probably should, but that wasn't the point here! Something was seriously bothering the blond and Zoro wanted nothing more than to make him happy again.

He reached his own hand up, wrapping his fingers around the blond's hand, squeezing tightly as he did so. “It's about Law.” Sanji stated plainly, quietly.

“What about Law?” Zoro growled out. Fucker better not have gone running his mouth to Sanji. Cop or not, he was going to have a meeting with his fist if the make-uped bastard did that.

“I overheard him talking on his phone a bit ago.” Sanji's tone grew harsh as he growled slightly, flicking his eyes to their hands for a moment before returning them to Zoro's. “He's a cop Zoro. A fucking undercover cop.” He frowned as he spoke, the words seeming to almost pain him as he said them. “My doctor is a fucking cop! What do you do with that kind of information?!”

Zoro snorted, gave a bad attempt at clearing his throat before he openly laughed. He threw his head back, the sound echoing around the small bathroom only stopping when Sanji stomped on his foot and his laughter turned into a pained grunt. “What's so funny you shitty plant?! This is serious!”

“I know he is!” The mechanic grunted again as Sanji's hand on his chest snapped closed and thumped roughly against it. He could not only feel but hear the sound it made as it rattled around his ribs. The blond looked disgusted with him, stepping back and shaking his head. “What now?” Zoro asked with a sigh, dropping his shoulders and matching the bar tender's frown.

“Were you gonna tell me you knew that too? What the fuck else haven't you told me?! You got a twin brother and it's actually him I'm with half the time?!”

“No, but that would be kinda cool, dontcha think?”

“Oh my fucking god! No! Zoro!” Sanji's hands fell to his sides with a wet smack as they hit his thighs. He stared open mouthed at him for a second before snapping it shut and hissing, yes, hissing at the racer. “Can't you be serious for just a minute here? You  _ knew _ Law was a cop and not only did you not think to tell me, but you still race?!”

“Remember me telling you about the bike that swung by the shop one night that I didn't know who it was?” Zoro thought back on it quickly, funny how it all now made sense.

“Yeah?” Sanji wrinkled his nose in a face that screamed 'big deal.'

“Well that was Law, trailing me. He's known I have been racing. Look it's complicated and I can't go into all the details, but Law knows I race. Just leave it at that. He even asked me to keep doing it so it doesn't strike up any suspicions.”

“So you're working with him?”

“I wouldn't say 'with.' He did ask me not to tell you and I have been toying with the idea of whether I should or not.” Zoro shrugged, rolling his neck and running a hand through his wet hair. “There have been several times where I almost did. Honestly, I really don't like keeping things from you Sanji, I don't. But you gotta cut me a little slack with these two. It's not like it's something that can get out.”

“So you  _ don't _ trust me?” He didn't miss the emphasis on the word, cringing inwardly at the kick boxer's tone. “After everything that's spewed from your mouth on trust.”

“It's not like that! If you were in my shoes, what would you have done?”

Sanji paused at that, open mouth closing as he sucked on his lip. It was obvious he was after a cigarette, not getting one after sex and now having his nerves strung about. After a moment he shook his head and sighed in defeat. “I probably wouldn't have told you either.” The two were quiet a minute and Zoro finally grabbed for his backpack, getting water all over the floor in the process as he grabbed his shower items and proceeded to dump soap in his hair. “Make you a deal.” Sanji stated as he plucked the shampoo from Zoro's loose grip. He sniffed at the bottle then rolled his eyes before following the other man's lead and squirting some into his palm.

“What?” Eyes closed now, Zoro couldn't even tell what Sanji was doing, scratching roughly at his hair and scalp, reveling in how good it felt.

“No more secrets. I know Law's a cop. I guess if I really think about it, I should have told you I was the rookie kick boxer as well.”

“Ya think?” He stupidly opened his eyes, soap sliding into them and made a strangled noise as he whipped around to rinse the soap from his hair and eyes. Sanji laughed behind him lowly. Blowing water off the end of his nose, Zoro continued. “Law's an undercover cop and I street race. I will stop if you really want me to, but he knows and has asked that I keep doing it. I don't know what exactly he's doing, but he says he's been in for a long time and won't hesitate to fuck up my life if I fuck up this gig for him.”

“So he threatened you?” Sanji's voice was calm as the two slid passed each other so he could rinse out his hair.

“Something like that.” The mechanic gave a shrug. “Trafalgar's just been at this for a long time and doesn't want it ruined. I can get that. I just get to keep doing my thing and he leaves me alone as long as I don't bust his cover.”

“Fair enough I guess.” Sanji shook his head, flipping water everywhere as he did so. Zoro snapped his eyes shut, drops hitting his face and heaved a sigh when he was done.

“Thanks.”

“Any time!” Sanji grinned, turning to grab at the bottle of body soap the moss head had drug into the shower as well. He leaned out of the shower to pick up one of the wash clothes, grabbing two as he thought about it. Getting both wet, he threw one over Zoro's head before handing him his own body wash and beginning to scrub himself down.

“Oh, one more thing.” He started, dragging the cloth off his head. Zoro's grew serious as the blond raised an eyebrow at him in question. He let the silence drag out a moment as he focused on getting his own helping of his body wash and setting the bottle aside. “I do have a twin brother, his name's Zolo.”

“You're an ass!” Sanji snacked him with the wash cloth as the racer started cackling. “How long did it take you to think that one up?”

“Not too long,” he replied, scrubbing the cloth across his chest with a wild grin. “Didn't think you'd fall for it but I had to give it a shot.”

“Move moss head,” Sanji pushed him aside working his way towards the back of the shower again. “I can't clean properly in the water. Go get your daily watering taken care of while I scrub your algae off me.”

“Algae?!” Zoro barked, scowling at the blond as he turned his back to him with a flick of his hand. Sanji raised his leg to the back lip of the tub, bending forwards slightly as he wiped the wash cloth down his leg and calf and the racer made his move. He slid up against Sanji, bodies flush together as he bent over him, feeling the way the soap made both their bodies slick as he wrapped both arms around his waist. The cook froze in his movements as Zoro slid his left hand down over the blond's thigh to wrap around his soft length.

Sanji sucked in a sharp breath, arcing into the larger man's chest slightly as Zoro lazily began to stroke at him, letting the soap do more of the work than anything. “I think,” The voice that spoke into his ear was deep, husky and already Sanji could hear the underlying want and lust in the words. “I want to bring my algae over to play some more. What about you? You wanna play?”

He let out a pant, cursing his body for reacting to willingly to Zoro, already growing hard in the other man's grip. He dropped his leg, his toes sliding down the side of the tub and slammed a hand against the wall as Zoro pushed them both forwards a bit more out of the water and closer to the back of the tub. Next thing Sanji knew, his cheek was pressed up against the cool wall, the feel of the racer's own reawakening hard on against his ass as his hand still stroked him, the simple lazy movements doing more for Sanji now, than the rough and hard ones ever did. It was the soap, it had to be. He gave a low moan, shifting his hands as leverage as he pushed back against Zoro, arching his back and trying to fit into every little curve and swell of the other man's body.

Both hands left him and Sanji barely had enough time to look over his shoulder as they slid to his waist and turned him. Zoro slammed him back into the wall, kissing him feverishly, one arm moving to support himself against the wall as his left hand went back to rubbing along his length. Zoro moved with a deftness the kick boxer wouldn't have granted him at first, hadn't in fact,given how their first encounter went, but was pleased to discover Zoro had. He trailed his fingers almost feather light along his length, wrapping his palm around Sanji's head before moving again. “Wha...what are you doing? You stooping to hand jobs in the shower?”

It was hard to breathe, chalking a good portion of that up to the steam of the water as Sanji heard Zoro chuckle against his mouth. “If that's all you want, than yes. I had other plans though.”

“Other...” Sanji trailed off into a whimper, biting at his lip as Zoro moved to cup his balls, massaging them as he sucked at his ear.

“Yeah,” And Sanji could just hear the smirk in his voice. “I was enjoying myself earlier when I was sucking you off. Thought I would give it a shot now. You can't tell me you didn't like it. Me on my knees with your dick in my mouth.”

Sanji groaned at that, the image of Zoro doing just as he said coming back to haunt him. He should have just let the racer carry on earlier, especially knowing he had begun to jerk himself off as well. He gave a shaky and unneeded nod, his hands moving up Zoro's back as the racer kissed at his jaw and down his neck. The trail he left was like fire to Sanji's skin as he slowly sank to his knees, never letting up on the slow building rhythm he had started on the blond's arousal.

The air in the shower was stiffling, made even worse by just how hot his own body was becoming. Sanji's hands threaded into Zoro's hair, pulling at the wet strands as he tilted his head down to watch the scene unfold before him. The racer pressed an open mouthed kiss just below his naval and Sanji could feel his tongue swirl about the hair there before moving on.

The mechanic's eyes were closed, water beading on his lashes as he seemed completely unaware Sanji was watching him. He knew better, knew damned well Zoro knew he was watching, but it didn't seem to phase the other man as he shifted on his knees slightly before pausing to flick his attention up to the cook.

Sanji groaned and Zoro smirked, his hand stilling along the blond's length. He watched as the blond bit at his lip again, the hands in his hair carding through it over and over again. It felt good in a way, the longer than normal strands giving Sanji something to actually hold on to and he had to agree letting it grow out a bit might not have been a bad idea. Plus the cook liked it, that was always an added bonus. The racer parted his lips as he lowered his gaze towards Sanji's groin. The kick boxer was fully hard now, as was Zoro, but he was trying to ignore his own member in favor of feeding his arousal.

Tilting his head slightly and keeping his jaw slack, he looked back up to his boyfriend and darted his tongue out to sweep across the head, mentally giving himself a high five as the blond's head fell back with a loud groan. Smirking in triumph to himself, Zoro leaned forwards slightly, taking the blond's head into his mouth and rolling his tongue across the top of it. Sanji's grip in his hair tightened as he sucked in a sharp breath, one foot losing hold on the tub floor momentarily.

He could feel his own blood rush about his body and thump harshly in his groin. Why this was turning him on so much tonight Zoro wasn't sure, but it was and so he was rolling with it. Sliding his grip lower along Sanji's shaft with his hand, he followed with his mouth, making sure to keep his tongue pressed flat along the underside. The blond fought against bucking into his mouth, Zoro could tell by the small one he did give and pressed his hand firmly against Sanji's hip, letting his mouth do all the work now.

Zoro took him as far as he could, almost fully before closing his lips around him and sucking as he pulled back tantalizingly slow. The cook ground his teeth together between pants, repeating to himself that he couldn't just grab a hold of that hair and fuck the racer's mouth as he pleased. Zoro may have been a hell of a tease, but it would be well worth it in the end. He just needed to remain in control, as slight as it was with the way he pulled back till just the head was in his mouth before diving back along his length to the hilt once more.

The mechanic's free hand came up, the soap that had started to get washed away, lingering just enough to make the caress against his balls just shy of perfection. Zoro's fingers slid along them easily as he cupped them gently. Sanji let his head drop back again, getting lost in the way Zoro bobbed along his cock and rolled his sack between nimble fingers. Fuck it all! How the hell had he managed to get so lucky with the blond in the first place?

The grip in his hair grew painful as the blond became more vocal above him, groaning and whimpering as the racer worked his mouth along the other man's length, pulling away completely to swipe the flat of his tongue across the head and sucking the first taste of precum off before he spoke. His voice sounded low and drawn to his own ears, feeling the way the velvet touch of the cook's head brushed across his lips. It sent a shudder through his body, all trails leading back to his own length. “Fuck you make me so hard Sanji. It's so difficult to focus on you when all I want to do is cum with you.”

Sanji swallowed, nodding vaguely before looking down at him and turning his head by the grip on Zoro's hair. “Then do it, touch yourself while I fuck your mouth.” The grip on his hair loosened as Sanji ran his fingers through it softly. Zoro groaned, tilting into the touch as he shifted on his knees, throwing them as wide as the tub would allow. He trailed the hand at Sanji's hip down his leg and moved to his own length, using the flat of his palm to press against it before wrapping his fingers around it. The bar tender groaned above him again. “Fuck Zoro, you have no idea how fucking hot you look right now.”

Closing his eyes in a hiss, his body reacting as a rush of want and lust flooded his system, Zoro stroked along his own length. The fingers gripped his hair tight again, moving his head slightly till the racer felt the head of Sanji's cock against his lips. Without hesitation, the mechanic opened his mouth and eyes, once again looking up to Sanji as he slid down the blond's erection. The blond's lip was swollen and he instantly knew why as Sanji pulled it into his mouth once more, biting down on it till the color bled from the spot.

Fingers moved to the back of his head pressing a little more than what Zoro was already providing with his own bobs, trying to time some sort of rhythm between the pulls to his own shaft and his mouth on Sanji's. “Give me the control Zoro.” Sanji's voice came across so commanding that in his lust induced brain, that's exactly what the racer did. He inhaled through his nose and closed his eyes, just making sure to keep his lips sealed along the blond's cock and his tongue moving.

Instead he tried to focus more on what he needed from this. The water running down his back and pooling between his toes was warm and the streams that came from his arms to run down his hands and fingers helped greatly as he moved. His own hips started in small jerks as Sanji started to buck lightly into his mouth. Zoro groaned, feeling the way the sound made the cook shudder in his mouth, doing nothing but driving him to work faster along his length.

Neither one of them really needed this right now, it was obviously late, but this was getting Sanji's mind off the racing and the text message from Shanks. Zoro was just glad he had the brains enough to not add him to the contacts in his phone and committed the number to know it by sight. He shot his free hand out to steady himself against the wall before pulling away from the blond and standing in one fluid motion. It took effort to do so, but Zoro was sure it would be worth it in the end.

The hand that had been on his own cock went to the bar tender's as he pushed Sanji into the wall again, attacking his neck in a mess of licks and bites. “Come to bed with me,” Zoro was practically whining in a needy tone as he ground their bodies together wherever they made contact.

“Why should I?” The blond's voice was weak from the angle of his throat and the way the racer was pumping at his arousal. “I have half a mind to knock you back to your knees.”

“I have half a mind to fuck you into that king size mattress in there.” Zoro shot back, pausing just long enough for Sanji to groan out and rake his short nails up his back. “Come on love cook; let me return the favor.”

Sanji pushed the mechanic back far enough to kiss him, tilting his head into a slow and deliberate kiss, before pulling away and resting his forehead against Zoro's. “I fucking love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

"Zoro.”

“Hm?” Blinking his eyes open, Zoro shifted slightly, turning his head to look over to Sanji, sleep still blurring his vision. He was on his stomach, the blond draped partly over him, every part of their bodies that touched setting a buzzing warmth through him. “I don't wanna.”

“You don't even know what I'm going to ask moss head.” Sanji's tone held a slight laugh to it as he more felt than saw the other man shift on the bed. The blond gave a small groan as his body moved away into a full body stretch. The action pulled the blanket off the racer's shoulders and Zoro snatched it back, curling slightly on himself in an effort to get away from the chilly hotel room air. “We should get up.”

“Again: I don't wanna.” Rolling over, Zoro grabbed the cook around the waist, pulling him closer and snuggling against him. He buried his nose into dirty blond hair, inhaling deeply at the scents of sweat, his shampoo and stale sex. Both had been too tired for a second shower after Zoro had finally gotten the bar tender out of there the first time. It had taken a bit more persuading that he would have wanted, but completely worth it in the end.

Sanji came willingly, letting Zoro pull him close and huffed, blowing hair off his nose. Turning slightly so he could look at the other man, he frowned. “Aren't you hungry? I'm fucking starving!”

The mechanic perked up slightly at the mention of food, leaning up on one elbow to peer over the pale shoulder at his boyfriend. “Yeah, food sounds good. I actually know this little place in town if you want to go out, I used to go there with...” He stopped, the word right on the tip of his tongue. He hadn't thought about Kamakiri since he saw him at Sanji's match, so why now?

“With who?” Rolling to face him, Sanji raised an eyebrow at him in question. “Is it a decent place? You know how I am about food Zoro.”

“No—nothing. Yeah, the food's good. Not like the stuff you cook or anything, but good enough.” With a shrug, he rolled over, sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed. Scrubbing at his face, he sighed into his hands and sat there, berating himself for even thinking of that bastard when with Sanji. Said man rolled over as well, curling himself around Zoro as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Dropping his head onto Zoro's leg, he looked up at him, giving the racer a rare glimpse at both blue eyes at once.

“Who? Just tell me. It's not like I really care, but it's bugging you isn't it?”

Damn insightful bastard. With a deep breath, he pulled his hands away, smoothing the hair from Sanji's face with his left hand. He traced the bizarre curl of his eyebrows as he spoke. “Kiri. We used to go there once in a while.”

“Do you not want to go then? We can always find some other place to eat ya know.”

Zoro fell silent, busying himself with tracing the line of the blond's cheek bone and jaw line before shrugging. “No, I want to go. I want to show you, it just hit me funny was all. Let's just take a shower and head over there okay?” Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the pale forehead. “'M sorry.”

“What for?” Sitting up, Sanji leaned against him. “Thinking about an ex? Oh come on you shitty plant. It happens, you can't let it bug you.”

“It doesn't bug me!” Barking out his answer, Zoro stood causing Sanji to fall to his side on the bed. The blond gave him a look that the mechanic instantly took as a 'yeah...right' and rolled his eyes at him. “I'm gonna take a shower. You coming? You smell like sex.”

“Hmm...I wonder why?” Getting up, Sanji followed him to the bathroom, chuckling under his breath at the entire situation. The two managed to take a regular shower, both still slightly worn out from the night before, got dressed and checked out of the hotel with out anymore hassle or fuss from either of them. Sanji closed the trunk of his little car, leaning back on it as he lit a cigarette. “Which way oh mighty moss?”

“What? That doesn't...oh never mind.” Zoro glanced up from messing with his phone, replying to a text from Perona about the spring line of bikes arriving with in the week, so he better keep his schedule pretty clear. Yeah, cause she could tell him what to do when it came to the shop. At least he worked there most of the time during the off season. “I'm totally gonna change my number just to fuck with her.”

“Who?” Taking a drag off his smoke, Sanji jerked his head towards the front of his car. “Come on, get in, I'm still hungry.”

“Oh, Perona.” With a sigh, he stuffed his phone in his pocket, waving off towards his right. “It's deeper in town, I think. She thinks she can tell me what to do when it comes to the Sunny. Like I don't work there or something.”

“Oh?” Climbing into the car, the blond started it, waiting for Zoro to climb in and explain himself further. He listened as he drove, the two bickering about where exactly this stupid little place was as Sanji was convinced his moron of a boyfriend really didn't have any clue as to where he was going. Which in the end only was partly true. Zoro knew the place when he saw it, but his location for it was wrong. “Did you ever drive here?” He barked at him when they finally pulled into the parking lot, snubbing his like fifth cigarette into the ash tray.

“Well, no, but...”

Sanji cut him off. “Oh, that's just perfect. Explains everything.”

“Ya know what?” Zoro climbed out of the car, slamming the door and gaining a hot glare from the driver. “Fuck you. And fuck your stupid little car.”

The kick boxer's jaw dropped and he ran a hand lovingly over the hood of his car. “Shh...don't little to him baby, its okay. He's just mad he can't have something as pristine as you.”

“Like I would want a car anyways. I have my bikes and I'm happy with them. Oh yeah, that's right...I have multiple bikes that cost more than your stupid car.”

“You're not allowed to drive the Wado Ichimonji remember?” Sanji smirked at him as the two walked towards the door. “Franky took that one away from you.”

“No, he took my license plate. That he gave back to, by the way.” Grabbing at the door, Zoro pulled it open with a grin. “I got off for good behavior. Must be he doesn't know what I do with you.”

Sanji choked on his own spit before clearing his throat and rolling his eyes. “Oh my god. Can we go to one place with out you making lewd comments?”

“Me?” Zoro fell quiet as they followed the host to a small table in the corner of the place. Both took their seats, making small talk and orders of coffee, waiting for the young man to walk away. “What about you?” Zoro hissed as he leaned on the table once he was gone. “Who's the one who tried to seduce me at the photo opt.”

“Oh, there was no try. If your lovely partner wouldn't have walked in, I would have totally fucked you that day.”

“That's my point.” Using his whole hand to point at Sanji, the blond simply grinned back.

“Hey, I got a question.” Again the two paused in their conversation to talk to their waitress, who returned with their coffees, introducing herself and bringing menus and what not to them. After explaining the morning specials, she left to give them time to look at the menu and the two men started back up again. “What are you doing for Thanksgiving? Or Christmas for that matter.”

“What? Nothing.” Zoro shrugged as he flipped through it, not really reading it as he remembered what he wanted from the last time he was here. Huge breakfast spread with pancakes, eggs, bacon _and_ sausage with home made hash brown and biscuits with gravy; toast. Just thinking about it was making his stomach growl in anticipation. “We will most likely get dragged to the stupid Christmas party thrown by Water Seven like we do every year, but Franky and I don't do much in the way of holidays. Kuina used to make a small feast, combining traditions from here and Japan, but that was her thing, even then I would be perfectly happy to sit and drink beer with Franky and watch the football game.”

“You drank beer at sixteen?” Sanji sipped at his coffee, eyes never leaving the menu. Zoro couldn't understand how he could read and listen at the same time like that. It had to be from his restaurant experiences. Or the catering part. Having to write down things and listen to people bitch in his ear at the same time...he was probably a master at it now. “Your sister let you?”

“What she didn't know while she was at our house cooking didn't hurt her.”

“Why am I not surprised. Franky seems like such a good influence on your young impressionable self.” Setting the cup down, the blond nodded and closed the menu. “Okay, I think I know what I'm getting. This better be up to the hype you've given me.”

“Nothing is ever up to par with your stupid taste Sanji.” Zoro replied flatly. “But anyways, to get back to the question. No, why? Do you have plans?”

“Well it's kinda late to make them for Thanksgiving and I promised the old man months ago I would work it with him this year, so unless you want to spend the day getting yelled at in the kitchen, I suggest you just stay home and drink beer with your partner in crime. Although we do make a pretty nice special for the day.” The blond shrugged. “I can make sure to set a couple plates aside for you and Franky if you'd like.”

“Yeah, thanks. I can swing by whenever you want to pick them up. Just text me. Franky is hardly my partner in crime though.” Wrinkling his nose at the comment, he turned his attention to ordering his breakfast as the waitress chose that time to come back. With her walking away again, the racer grinned over at the blond. “And Christmas?”

“We are closed that day and I am not booking any catering gigs for that whole week. I had some inquiries, but I told them no. I'm going to be spending most of it at the restaurant; I'm trying to give the shitty old man a break this year. With me being gone the last couple years, he's been pretty much out straight with out a vacation.”

“You didn't come home for vacations while at college?”

“Uuhh...no.” The racer gave Sanji a confused look at the hesitation of his answer, but didn't think much of it as he kept talking. “So if you want to come help at any point that week, I'm sure I can find something even your muscle head can't fuck up.”

“Maybe I have plans too.”

“You just told me you didn't.” The cook replied calmly, sipping at his coffee again.

“Maybe I just don't want to be your bitch boy for a week.”

“I can make it worth it.” With a mischievous grin, Sanji took another sip of his coffee. “Either way, we can talk about it later. I just wanted to bring it up and get you thinking about it.”

“Mm.” Zoro nodded as he sipped at his own coffee. Spending a week helping Sanji in the Baratie didn't sound that bad. He would have all his meals cooked by him, he knew that for sure, would get to sleep next to him all week and get away from the Sunny and the apartment. Kinda like a mini vacation before the new year started and people would be shifting gears for spring and the shop would get really busy again. Not that Zoro didn't mind the work, it took his mind off the last fleeting months before he would have to shift gears, yet, again and work on his and Perona's bikes for race season.

The two would be spending a lot of time together then and time for Sanji would be set on the back burner for a while. Kitetsu really didn't need the work since he and Usopp had just spent all that time rebuilding him, but the Negative would and that would mean long days of breaking the bike down, cleaning, repainting and rebuilding with the pink haired girl. He may try to get Shuusui in this year since his racing bike didn't need the work. Zoro wondered how he might convince his partner to help clean up his street bike. He was sure it would involve doing the same to her street bike as well. Oh well.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Just what I need to do to get ready for the race season.” He shrugged one shoulder. “We have to finish training you for Chopper's assignment next week too. The little guy came by the other day all excited because Iceberg is letting us use the arena and is willing to match Chopper dollar for dollar on what he can rake in.”

“Oh wow, that's great! I talked to Zeff too, we are gonna pool together some money on top of what I am already donating from the Baratie and staff there. Everyone is really excited to help.”

“Perona and I got a bit together from our personal accounts and Franky has one from not only his, but the Sunny and the racing team. Chopper is going to be swimming in money for the Childrens floor.”

“You coming to my match tomorrow night?”

“Wouldn't miss it.” Zoro grinned at the waitress as she set a large plate in front of him. He thanked her as did Sanji and the two started eating, picking at one another plates like they normally did. Breakfast went smoothly, even though the blond did pick apart everything they both were eating and griping at Zoro about his biscuits and gravy. The racer, in his mature state, stuffed a whole mouthful of the item in his mouth just to prove a point.

They bickered about paying as well, fighting over who would get the bill before Sanji just threw his hands in the air and let the idiot moss ball pay as he grumbled his way to the front door for a smoke. “I almost left you here.” He shot at the other man as Zoro fell into the car seat next to him, groaning in satisfaction at his meal. “Would save on my gas.”

“Ya know, I didn't hear you bitching the night you followed me around town looking to get laid.”

“Actually I was more concerned with making sure your drunk ass didn't crack your head open or dent the cement. The sex was just an unplanned added bonus. Besides, how would you know? You were drunk.” With a sneer, the bar tender glanced over to the mechanic, who was leaning against the window, watching the road go by. “Sex wasn't that good anyways.”

“Oh fuck you Sanji. You know it was to. Or you wouldn't have come back.”

“Maybe I took pity on you.”

“That's my line.”

“So do you want to go straight home or do you want to head into town and go to the gym first?” Changing the subject, the blond wasn't surprised by the snort he got as an answer. He didn't press further, instead taking the chance to light another cigarette as he waited for the racer to reply to him.

“Go to the gym. I haven't seen Ace, Luffy or Marco in a few days anyways. Bet we could get them to spare with us. You can go against Marco. He's a riot to fight. Throws in all his military training. He can pin you and have you fucking hog tied before you even realize you are on the floor.”

“Interesting.” Rolling his eyes, Sanji flicked ash out the window, mentally changing destinations in his head from the Thousand Sunny to Ace's gym. He was pretty sure his lazy day was about to take an interesting turn. Hanging around Zoro with Luffy was usually enough, but throw in Ace, Marco and most likely Law? All the blond could picture was some drunken horsing around and lots of laughing. Okay, so maybe it wouldn't be all bad after all. Zoro would enjoy himself and he needed to have a good time with his friends as much as he seemed to have had a good time just the two of them. Sanji was warming up to his boyfriend's rowdy group of friends anyways. He liked them for the most part. If only someone could rein in Luffy's eating habits.


	27. Chapter 27

Zoro woke to the sound of his phone ringing, a picture of Sanji and the words 'love cook' flashing on his screen. He had changed it shortly after that night in the hotel about a month ago. He simply grunted as he slid his thumb across the call button and brought it to his ear. He didn't even have a chance to speak before the words snapped through the speaker at him. _"Did I wake you up? Let me in! It's fucking cold out here shit head!"_

"What time is it?" The racer asked groggily, throwing an arm over his eyes and rolling onto his side to curl back into the warmth of his bed. He had to remind himself that he loved this man, even if his voice could be annoying when it was the first thing barked at him upon being woken up.

 _"Ugh, almost ten. Ya know the time I told you I would be here."_ Sanji sounded slightly annoyed and Zoro was pretty sure he could hear teeth chattering. He couldn't help the smirk at that, picturing the blond freezing his balls off outside the building somewhere.

"Is not." Pulling the phone away to look at the time he frowned as it was indeed a few minutes past ten. Sanji was yelling something through the phone about needing to open at eleven. "Yeah," He grumbled, sitting up and grabbing his sweats. "Let me put pants on. Which door you at?"

_"Kinky. Back. Honestly I could just kick this in but I don't want to have to deal with Franky."_

"Hanging up now." Not even giving the blond a chance to reply, Zoro ended the call, dropping his phone onto the table and sleepily made his way to the door where a red nosed and huffing cook was hugging himself to stay warm. Sanji shouldered past him and bolted up the stairs without even waiting for him to get the door closed. By the time the racer made it to the top of the stairs, the kick boxer was in the kitchen with his duffel slung over his shoulder and his boots in one hand.

"You can shower and all that at my place. I need to get back to open. I have coffee there." With a shrug, Zoro grabbed his jacket and slipped his feet into his boots when the cook dropped them, not even bothering to lace them as they trudged back downstairs. Suddenly he was dreading having to help decorate the Baratie for Christmas today with Zeff.

"He's very particular," Sanji commented to Zoro's whined question of did he have to do it with Zeff. "He flipped over the Halloween stuff and we did it just like it's always done! He told me, and I quote: 'You and the Marimo are useless.'"

The racer huffed, dropping his head against the cold glass of Sanji's car. "No that's not quoting. He would have called you his little eggplant." The smirk fell from his face as the blond snacked him in the arm and Zoro frowned as he turned back to the window. With a groan he watched the snowy environment whip past. "I hate the snow! Can't ride my bike."

"Baby." Sanji chuckled, glancing over to the racer as he yawned. “What do you want for breakfast? Once we get the doors open I can make you something.”

Zoro simply grunted. The dirty brown snow from the edge of the road drew a distinct line of where the plow trucks couldn't reach and for some reason it amused him to watch it as the blond drove them the couple miles to his work and home. “This sucks.”

“Are you seriously going to pout all week because of the snow? Really?” The racer turned to face the other man, eyes narrowed as he laughed at him again. Sanji lit a cigarette, tossing his lighter back into the tray between the seats. “I happen to like it. Means we can light the hearth in the big dinning room. Listen to the crackling fire all day and at night light the small one in the bar. After hours sometimes Dad and I would sit in there and just listen to the quiet.”

“I hardly believe you and that man can sit anywhere and have it be quiet.”

“It's rare, but happens.” With a shrug, the bar tender pulled into the parking lot, parking in his typical spot out back. Zeff was just coming from the shed with a shovel and got a devious grin on his face when he saw the two men step out of the car. “Ah, perfect timing! Here,” he shoved the item into Zoro's hands and pointed about. “Clear the walkways and lay salt down. Don't want customers slipping out here. Think you can handle that boy?”

“Can I get some proper clothes on first?” Zoro snapped back. “I am not shoveling in my sweats. I don't even have socks on!”

“Who's fault is that?!” With a dismissive wave, he turned on Sanji as well. “Oi! Eggplant! You didn't even tell me you were leaving!”

“Uh, yeah I did.” The blond dropped his butt into the can by the door. “The whole 'I'm going to get Zoro now' comment I thought was self explanatory old man.”

“I didn't realize you were leaving!” The older chef snapped, smacking the younger blond in the back of the head. The mechanic heard his boyfriend's teeth clack together as he pulled his duffel from the back seat. “You need to be clearer!”

“How much clearer do you want it?! Want me to fucking spell it out next time?!” Throwing open the door, the two men disappeared into the kitchen. Zoro could still hear them yelling even as he tromped up the stairs to change. There was no point in taking a shower if he was just going to be Zeff's mule all day, which it was looking like it was, so instead he kicked off his boots and made his way to Sanji's room.

Throwing his bag on the bed, he sat down and pulled off his jacket before rummaging through his stuff to see what the blond had thrown in there for him. He was pretty impressed as he pulled out a pair of heavier socks, along with his phone, Sanji having grabbed almost all his favorite clothing, minus the things that were dirty, his second favorite hoodie and his other pair of sweats. “Not bad...” he mused out loud as he pulled off his sleep pants in favor of jeans. After the socks and sweatshirt made it on as well, he picked up the jacket and found his way to the kitchen, getting a quick drink before bundling up to go shovel snow.

Zoro really didn't mind it, truly. The task gave him something to do besides sit around and wait for the restaurant owner to be satisfied with how Sanji was going to run things that day and leaving the blond kick boxer be. It had begun snowing in the short time he had been upstairs in the small apartment, large but fluffy flakes that stuck in his hair and clung to his eyelashes. He paused as he picked up the shovel, watching the clumps drift quietly to the ground. A hush fell over everything, as if the snow insulated the sounds of the world and toned everything down. With a shrug, he broke the silence with a scrape of the shovel on sidewalk cement.

This last month had been extremely busy and Zoro couldn't help but feel content in the fact that the biggest thing he had to do all week was help put up some shitty decorations and shovel snow. His brain couldn't handle any more emotional stress right now. Starting with his and Sanji's fight-slash-date-slash-fight-slash...oh, whatever that week had turned into. The hotel week, that's what he was going to call it from now on. The hotel week. Anyways, starting from there and carrying on for the last couple weeks, the racer was actually looking forwards to some quiet down time.

Thankfully for Sanji, it had snowed over that weekend, so Zoro hadn't been on his bikes since and he was itching to do so, counting down the days to when he would be able to get on the track and just work out the kinks in Kitetsu as the race season approached. This was a normally stressful time anyways, as he would be working in the shop more and Franky could get stressed from all the Spring orders coming in. Usopp would be going nuts, making last minute changes to all the tech gear and Kaya would be coming and going for all her art stuff constantly. Zoro really hadn't been surprised when he found his artistic techie friend passed out on his couch in the shop bay.

Thanksgiving had come and gone smoothly, even if Sanji had been a bit temperamental when he finally came over that night to watch the late game with carry out boxes of food for him and Franky. Falling onto the couch in a huff, he curled up next to Zoro, cracked a beer he ended up not drinking and after a few spotty calls into the game, fell asleep. There he had stayed till the racer woke him up to move him upstairs to Zoro's bed.

Chopper's fundraiser had been another mentally taxing nightmare. Everyone who showed played by the rules and the kid raked in a ton of money, that was for sure, but just being around that many people had gotten to Zoro that day. Chopper had stressed out for two weeks after that day, waiting by his computer and phone for the email with his grade. Zoro had never seen the teen that worked up before. When he came screaming into his room, jumping up and down on the racer's bed, shoving his phone in his face and beyond excited at the high grade, Zoro had almost cried. One less thing for him to stress over.

Sanji's bruises to his chest, curiosity of Zoro, had still been visible and they both had gotten jibes about them. Hell, that really hadn't bothered him too much till someone made a comment about how they were jealous of the racer getting to be the one making those marks and Zoro had hauled off and punched him in the nose. He still didn't know who it had been, only seeing red in the way he had spoken about Sanji as a thing to be owned and not a human being with his own personality. All he really remembered was how good it felt to drive his knuckles into that guy's face.

It had been Marco who had pulled him off the other man and thrown him to the ground with a punch to the jaw. The older man had pinned Zoro to the floor by knees to his shoulders and sitting on his back, a hand gripped tightly into green hair as the racer had tried, in vain, to buck the other man off. Ace's fiance had hissed in his ear to hold his temper given the reasons as to why they were all here and in the end, Zoro had reluctantly given in, sighing in defeat as the blond rubbed his nose into the mats of the floor.

The three of them had been a wreck too the past couple weeks, Zoro noted as he threw a scoop of snow on top of the already forming pile under the windows that ran along the dinning room. Ace, Marco and Luffy had all been moping when the blond got his orders on when he would be leaving again...his plane leaving just three days previous. Ace had had to pull out of the last few matches of the season, the stress of his life just messing with him. Between the meds, the wedding stress and Marco leaving, he couldn't keep his condition under control and in the end, Zoro had to help Luffy pick up some of the slack at the gym while they gave the couple as much time as they could together before the quiet and somber drive to the airport.

That in turn had made Franky's stress level sky rocket, not that he cared, having Perona come in and work when Zoro had to skip off to help Luffy. He was actually glad that was over with. Ace was okay, Law spending as much time as he was able to with the dark haired MMA fighter and Zoro had gotten a text last night from Luffy saying that Ace was going to try to actually work in the gym today. That was great news to hear and Zoro smiled to himself even as he threw more snow about the Baratie's snow covered gardens.

Sanji's matches had come and went, and Zoro had only had to miss one more, but even his quick to anger blond kick boxer couldn't hold that one against him as it had been the day Ace had finally broke and Zoro had been in the hospital with him, Luffy and Marco. His blond though was making quite a year for himself, even if he wasn't winning all his fights, his name was always in the headlines and he was a formidable foe to fight.

“Hey moss head!” Looking up at the sound of Sanji's voice, Zoro didn't even have time to react to the snowball to the face. He slipped on the slick sidewalk, legs coming out from under him as he cracked his head off the cement. The wild laughter died off in a string of curses as Sanji's frown appeared in his blurred vision. “You okay? I didn't expect to hit you.”

With a growl, Zoro kicked out, catching the blond in the ankle and with a yelp of pain, Sanji went down too. Shaking the snow from his head, the racer sat up at the same time cook did as well, wiping a hand across his face. “Fuck! My whites!”

“They were white...” Rising to his feet, he grinned down at the huffing blond. “Now they are covered in dirty snow.” Reaching out a hand, he offered it to the other man. “Come on,” he gave a grunt as he hauled Sanji to his feet. “You better go change before Zeff sees you. What are you doing out here anyways?”

“Putting out the sign.” The chef jerked a thumb over his shoulder and the mechanic followed the motion to spot the menu board by the front doors. “You were so lost in concentration, I had to mess with you.”

“I was thinking.” Shifting his gaze back to a now grinning, yet shivering bar tender, Zoro bent to pick up the shovel. “A lot has happened this past month.” The other man simply hummed in response with a nod. “Just glad things are starting to settle down a bit.”

“You and me both grass head. Ya know,” Taking a step to close the gap between them, Sanji tugged at the stray hairs that made up the tuft of bangs at Zoro's forehead. “I kinda like the green now. Gives a good contrast to all the white.”

“You didn't like it before?” He frowned, rolling his eyes to follow the thin pale hand that stayed at his forehead.

“You blended in too much.” With a peck to the cheek, Sanji turned and made for the door. Zoro couldn't help the grin at the fact the cook's ass was nothing more than a wet mark now. “When you're done come inside and I will make you that breakfast. You look to be about done anyways right? Just have up here?” He motioned to the area of sidewalk he had just walked across, his foot steps marring the perfect white and the area around the door. The flakes of snow melted as soon as they touched the blond hair and Sanji ran a hand through his bangs, giving the racer a fleeting glance at both eyes. “I will heat up some sake for you if you want. Instead of coffee.”

“Please.” With a nod, the kick boxer disappeared back inside and Zoro returned to his shoveling. He heard his phone ping in his pocket, but ignored it as he finished, walking back to the shed to set the shovel down and picking up the bucket of salt and scoop to spread that out as he made his way to the front door once more. Setting the bucket inside the door, Zoro stomped off his boots and ran a hand through his wet hair, scowling at the layer of wet that came off with his hand as he wiped it against his jeans.

The waitstaff was at a large table having a last minute meeting about the daily specials and whatnot, Zeff directing them as he handed them slips of paper, raising an eyebrow at the racer as he walked by. He shrugged, unzipping his coat and pushing through the kitchen doors. The noise that hit him never ceased to amaze him as Sanji stood at a silver table barking orders and waving a knife about.

One of the younger prep cooks whistled and pointed towards Zoro, but Sanji looked over his shoulder and gave Zoro a fleeting glance before going back to brandishing his knife. “Alright! I know he's here. He's gonna be all week. Get to work, we open in...” He paused to glance at the clock tht hung on the wall. “Five! Zeff's got the first of his Christmas specials up today and I'll be damned if you fucks mess it up!”

“Yes Chef,” came a chorus of replies and the racer was impressed to note that even Patti and Carne hadn't argued. Maybe they knew not to mess with the two chefs this close to the major holiday. It still didn't seem to stop them from elbowing Zoro in the ribs though. “So, what are you doing here all week racer boy?”

“Fuck off Carne.” He growled back, pushing him away. “It's none of your fucking business.”

“Exactly.” Patti laughed from near by. “That's what it's going to be huh?”

“Get to work!” Sanji's voice screeched through the room as he slammed a pan onto his table top. “Zoro!”

“What?!” The mechanic yelled back over the noise of the room, crossing his arms and scowling at the fired look in those blue eyes.

“Get out!” The cook snapped, pointing towards the doorway and what the green haired man knew meant upstairs. “I will bring you some food in a minute.”

“You're stressed.” With a shrug, he did what he was told, making his way through to the other side of the kitchen and clomping off up the stairs. He hung his jacket up, kicked off his boots and walked down to the living room, collapsing onto the black leather couch as he pulled his phone from his pocket. A fleeting recall of the insane blow job he had gotten here crossed his mind and he couldn't help the pleased smirk as he flicked through to the messages on his phone.

_Can you come to a fight anytime this week?_

Of course it was Luffy. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his wet hair again, trying to think if there was anything going on that he could get away with missing for a night with Luffy. Hell, yes, he told Sanji he would spend the week with him but he was pretty sure he could take one night to go hang with Luffy. Especially if he brought it up when Sanji came up in a few minutes.

_What day and time? I'm supposed to be spending the week with Sanji remember? I can't just leave on a whim._

Hitting send, he turned and made himself comfortable on the couch, crossing his ankles and setting his phone on his chest before reaching behind him to pillow his head on his arms. Closing his eyes, Zoro took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling his whole body relax. Sanji and then Zeff would both be along to retrieve him shortly, but that didn't mean he couldn't relax in the meantime. It was Christmas after all right?

His phone lit up with a ping and he moved one hand and cracked an eye to read it. _Thursday, it's Xmas Eve, but it's gonna be a huge fight! Like everyone is going to be there! I want you to go Zoro!_

The mechanic bit at his lip, yeah, that was most likely going to be out...Sanji had mentioned something about closing early on that night and just hanging out about the house. _I will get back to you on that._ Sending the message on it's way and settling back to his previous position, he tried not to think about anything more till he felt a weight on the edge of the couch by his hip and the gentle click of glass on the wooden table.

“You are awake.” Sanji's voice drifted over to him quietly. “I can't stay, we just had a huge party walk in the door, but I wanted to bring this up to you. I made you an omelet with ham, peppers and onions, some toast, bacon and it's not fancy, but the coffee cup is full of warm sake for you. Zeff will be up soon he said, so you better eat moss for brains.”

“I will,” Sitting up, Zoro caught the blond's shoulder and pulled him into a quick kiss. “Thanks. One thing before you leave. Could you think about it for me today? I got a text from Luffy, he wants to hang out Christmas Eve.”

Zoro didn't miss the quick frown that crossed his face before Sanji smiled softly at him. “Just be here when I wake up Christmas morning. Fair?”

“Deal!” He pulled the bar tender into a hug, kissing at his neck. He felt the blond move to poke at his earrings, the small chime sounding loud near his ear. “I love you cook, have a good day okay?”

“Don't get into too much trouble with out me.” With another quick kiss, Sanji stood and walked off, leaving Zoro to eat his breakfast in peace. The racer watched him go, noting the new chef whites and the almost perfect bow over his ass from the black apron he wore and grinning to himself the whole time. Picking up his fork, he dug into the food, not really realizing how hungry he was till he could smell it, chewing as he reached to shoot off a quick text to Luffy about being able to go with him in a few days. Zoro added how they would have to borrow Ace's Jeep as he wasn't at the Sunny.

About half way through his omelet, cheeks full of the yummy treat, Zeff called his name; well he yelled 'marimo' down the hall and appeared in the doorway. He frowned at him eating over the table, then sighed and rolled his eyes. “You better bring those plates back downstairs when you are done, you hear me?”

“Yes,” the mechanic nodded with a swallow. “I'm almost done, give me just a couple old man.” The blond simply snorted at Zoro before he turned and walked out. He counted himself lucky. He had seen Sanji call him old man and get his ass kicked. Maybe he was simply in a good mood since it was so close to Christmas, they all sure as hell knew Zeff wasn't all that fond of Zoro.

Washing the last mouthful of egg and toast down with the last of the sake, Zoro gathered up his things and moved out to the kitchen where he stomped back into his boots and clomped down the stairs to give his dishes to the new dishwasher. Poor kid was still a bit nervous at not only his job but that fact that Sanji worked there. He hadn't known the kick boxer called this place home and had almost fainted when they had walked in the door the first time. “Th-thank you Mister Roronoa...” he mumbled quietly as the green haired man set the dishes on the edge of the counter.

Zoro gave him a small smile before turning and catching Sanji's eye from across the room. He mouthed a 'what' at the blond, who simply cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow even more. Rolling his eyes, he ducked out back towards the small shed and where Zeff, and surely his doom, awaited him.

“Roronoa,” Zeff's gruff voice came from the shed before he even got the door closed. The snow was coming down harder now and he shivered against it as he stuffed his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie. “Come here.”

“Yeah,” he ducked into the shed, thankful to be out of the snow, even if for a moment, picking up the box that the older man pointed to wordlessly. “Where do you want this?”

“Think you can manage to get it upstairs? Where we had the Halloween party?” The chef turned with a box of his own, nodding towards the door. “Well, go on or do you need a damned invitation?”

“I got that already from your son.” With a grin, Zoro turned, just barely stepping aside in time as the other man swung a kick his way. He looked over his shoulder to the scowling older man and chuckled lightly. “Oh come on, you had to have known I would know it was coming. I do hang out with Sanji after all.”

“Just move your ass lettuce head!”

Zoro 'hhmphed' and rolled his eyes, seeing exactly where Sanji got the produce related nicknames from and only paused long enough to open the dented metal door, holding it with his foot as Zeff shouldered past him into the building. They both got yelled at by the kitchen staff as they walked through, apparently getting in the way of the busy party that had ordered in the last few minutes. Sanji, Patti and Carne's voices could be heard all the way out into the dinning room as the doors swung on their hinges upon entering the room.

It was just as loud out here as it was in the kitchen, the noise of tables, clicking plate ware and the waitstaff giving way to a whole new type of ruckus. The two make their way up the stairs and with a sigh, Zeff set his box on a table. “Good to see it's busy, but it if carries on like that all day, I will most likely have to go help the Eggplant.”

“I'm sure the cook can handle it.” Zoro set his box next to Zeff, who raised a curious eyebrow at him. Instantly he grew nervous and the racer wasn't even really sure why. Zeff's demeanor hadn't changed at all, nor had his facial expression beyond simple curiosity. He couldn't help it. Zeff just made him nervous. “What?” He half huffed, the word a little louder than he wanted it to be for how close they were.

“What,” The restaurant owner started, eying Zoro up and down as he had so many times before. It never seemed to fail that Zeff would do this and so far, as far as he knew, Zoro hadn't ever passed whatever little test the man sough to put him through. “Are your plans with my son?”

“Uhh...” Well he hadn't been expecting that question. Subconsciously he took a step back, having learned from Sanji that it was better to be near the end of his leg reach rather than closer. “I hadn't thought about it really. He asked me out remember? And it's still pretty new.” A hand came to scrub through his hair and rest at the base of his neck and try as he might, the racer couldn't stop the small smile as he spoke of his boyfriend. “But he makes me happy I guess. And I try to make him happy.”

“You guess?” The tone of the older man's voice shifted dangerously and Zoro found himself back pedaling under the glare from those hard eyes. He hadn't meant it in a bad way, it was just something he said. “I warned you about hurting my boy didn't I?”

“I would never!” Fuck he was sick of this! Seemed like there was always some one trying to get in the middle of them. Zeff, Robin, Law, Ace...hell, even Perona. All of them had threatened one, the other or both. Didn't they realize they could make their own decisions? “We are adults anyways.”

“Sanji's not even twenty-one. He's still a hormone raging brat as far as I am concerned. And you're not much better! Riding on your motorcycles and causing all sorts of trouble.” The old man crossed his arms, making sweat run cold down Zoro's spine. He hated the fucker when he got like this. Zeff could flip from nice guy to creepy old protective father in a heartbeat and you never knew when he was going to strike.

“I race for a living; much like Sanji kick boxes.”

“Sanji's a chef first.” Zeff eyed him warningly. “What are you? Besides trouble.”

“I work at the Sunny. I'm a mechanic! Have been for years. I was the one who...” He trailed off at the thought of his sister, hearing his voice crack before he even got that far into his sentence. The older blond watched him carefully and the racer squared his shoulders at him, forcing the words out and willing his voice not to shake. “I was the one who worked on my sister's bike all those years. It was her and I who came up with the design for both my racing bike now and the Wado Ichimonji! I have talents I can fall back on, but I don't run about bragging about them either. If you are worried that for whatever reason I can't take care of your son, who by the way, would kick both our asses, if he heard us having this conversation, then you're wrong. You might know some of this if you ever bothered to ask either one of us.”

Not even giving Zeff a chance to react, Zoro fled down the stairs, heart beating a mile a minute in his chest. Holy shit! He had just told the old geezer off in what had probably been the politest he had ever been to him! Rounding the corner, he snuck into the downstairs bar, taking a seat at the far end, with his back against the wall. He let his head hit the paneling as he tried to calm his breathing, thankful this room wasn't allowed open for another hour or so. Zoro just needed a few minutes to collect himself before he walked out to face his impending death.

The creak of the door and the unmistakeable gait that was Zeff came into the room and Zoro froze, holding his breath and willing himself to blend in with the shadows. “I know you're in here.” Zeff's voice echoed around the room as the man made his way to the far side of the bar and slid behind it. The racer could hear glass click and the foot steps come closer. When he finally did open his eyes, the chef was right there pouring what appeared to be rum into two short stout glasses. “You're the first one of the boy's...flings—”

“I'm _not_ a fling.” Zoro corrected, a slight growl to his words. So the bastard hadn't taken him seriously then.

“Either way,” The blond did tip his head slightly in acknowledgment of the racer's words. “You are the first to speak to me like that when it comes to him.” Slowly the older man picked up his glass, holding it with three fingers as he pushed the other towards the mechanic. Here it came, the one last nice gesture before the man reached over the bar and ripped his throat out with his bare hands. Zoro wouldn't put it past him. “You've got balls. I see why he likes you.” With a large grin, Zeff tossed his shot back, setting the glass on the polished bar with a small clink and turning away. “When you're done pissing yourself Zoro; there's more boxes to move.” And with that, the man walked away.

Exhaling deeply, Zoro turned and threw the shot back as fast as he could, humming at the burn down his throat. What the hell was that?! Was he still alive or was this going to be his after life? Fuck!The warm burn to his belly certainly made him think he was alive, but who the hell knew for sure? Sliding out of the chair, he set his glass next to the other and made his way for the kitchen and the small shed outside.

The snow was beginning to come faster now, even more so than before, the large white drifting flakes becoming small and faster as he glanced out the window making his way through the rapidly crowding dinning room. He almost bumped into one of the waitresses, managing to duck under her full tray and slipped into the kitchen.

That was a whole ball of loud and confusing. Yells across the kitchen to one another and Zoro was pretty sure an orange was thrown across to one of the far prep cooks. There were several different amazing smells and in the center of it all was Sanji. Barking out orders left and right, now a clipboard in hand as he waved it about. Thin strips of paper, which the racer knew to be customer orders, waved about from under the board clasp before he pointed a pen in his right hand at Carne and told him to just shut the fuck up and do as he was told!

Zoro knew watching Sanji in his element of kick boxing was a turn on, but something about the way the blond carried himself in the middle of a raging kitchen...was a whole different kind of animal. He skirted the edge of the room, trying his best to stay out of the way and managing to do a pretty good job till he got close to the dishwasher. “Oi! Marimo!” The blond's voice snapped at him and the poor dish boy cringed for him.

Turning to look back at his boyfriend, the blond's hands were on his hips, the clipboard sticking out at an awkward angle from his hip, but there was a wide grin on his face. “Don't think you can just walk through my kitchen and not say hi.”

“I didn't want to bother you Sanji...” He trailed off as the man strode towards him, his long legs managing to close the distance between them a lot faster than the racer would have liked. He didn't need to get into a fight with Sanji today either and given the way the simple smile quickly turned into that devious smirk, Zoro thought he might be.

Sanji grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie, twisting his fingers into the thick fabric as he leaned close to him. “My old man told me what you said...”

“He did?” Zoro grunted back at him, internally wincing at how his words could have come across to Sanji from the old jerk. Who the hell knew what Zeff had twisted his words to.

“He did.” Sanji parroted back at him, making the asked question into a solid confirmation. “And ya know what?” Tilting his head to the side, the blond nudged at Zoro's earrings with his nose, breathing hot against his ear. “Kinda turned me on. No one has ever spoken to him like that before. Of course no one has ever gotten his approval either.”

The racer's mind drew a blank, even as he heard the plates crash to the floor behind him and Sanji bark at the poor teen to clean up the mess and not break all their shitty plates. Those blue eyes flicked back to him, the clear spark of arousal still swimming through them. “Don't get too tired today. I have plans for you tonight.” And with that he let go and turned, going back to ordering his kitchen around like that entire encounter just didn't happen.

Zoro simply stood there for a moment, watching with wide eyes as the blond went back to existing like he wasn't even there. “Uh, Mister Roronoa,” There was a tap to his shoulder and he jolted, looking back at the poor dishwasher.

“Huh?” It was the first thing he said, and it really hadn't even come out of his mouth all that intelligent either. He blinked and looked over his shoulder to the kid, not pulling his eyes away from the bar tender till he had too.

“Are you going to stay there all day? Cause you're in the way of the waitresses bringing me dirty dishes.”

“Oh, shit! Right.” Zoro moved aside, heading for the door as he shook his head. So Zeff wasn't mad at him? From Sanji's over excited reaction he would say the guy's father was actually pleased with him. That was short lived though as he made his way to the shed to practically have a box thrown at him for being late, the old fucker grumbling about how he was able to get lost walking in practically a straight line. Zoro had half a mind to tell him it was because his son had come on to him in the middle of the busy kitchen, but in the end, just gave him a smug little smile and walked back inside with his new load of stupid decorations.


	28. Chapter 28

They had been sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, the three of them, conversing over stupid shit while Sanji messed with the tablet he had for the restaurant and catering business. There was a ping as the blond thumbed through pages and he fell quiet as he read whatever it was that had come in. Zoro had just been setting his coffee cup down when his boyfriend cleared his throat, looking to Zeff. “I just got a job for New Year's night.”

“What sort of job Eggplant?” Frowning under his mustache, the older blond set his fork down and leaned his forearms on the table. A look passed between the two blond's as the racer stuffed another fork full of the hash browns he was eating into his mouth, but didn't comment on it. Those two had a language all their own it seemed and Zoro had given up trying to understand it. It wasn't all that different than the one he and the cook were making themselves. They could share a loot between them at one of Sanji's fights and both know that the end result would be one hell of a private after party once they got to whoever's house they would be spending the night at.

The cook cleared his throat once more with a small bob of his head. “Catering...” Sanji let the word drag out, almost making it sound like a question as if it wasn't obvious what he was referring to, looking to Zoro for a quick second before going back to Zeff. “It's that really big job we were talking about the other day. You remember which one I'm talking about?”

Zeff grunted, opening his mouth to answer but the mechanic cut in. “Can I go?” With a swallow, Zoro raised his eyebrows in hopefulness that the blond would let him tag along. He had never been to one of the cook's gigs before, well besides the banquet, but he wasn't counting that one and was kinda interested to see his lover in another of his natural elements. Besides there was something kinda hot about watching Sanji boss others around in his suit. Truly, that's why he wanted to go. To be able to sit at the bar and drool over his boyfriend. Yeah, it may have been pretty pathetic, but who cared. Zoro was entitled to shit like that once in a while, wasn't he? Also, bonus: free booze and Sanji's cooking. Who could say no to that?

“Uh...no.” With a frown, the kick boxer turned to him. Apparently Sanji could. Fucker. “This is a big important affair Marimo; your stupid hair would only cause trouble.”

“People love my hair.” He chuckled and shrugged. “Whatever, worth a shot right? I know you're embarrassed by me.” Sticking his tongue out at the flat look the other man was giving him, Zoro returned to eating.

“Am not!” Sanji balked, kicking him under the table. “I just can't have you hanging out like the lump you are is all. Customers don't appreciate moss clinging to my work spaces.”

“People don't say anything here! In fact I'm pretty sure the bar has gotten more business since I started hanging out in there with you.”

“Says you. The answer is still no. You hanging out here and taking up space and going to a job and taking up space are different anyways Zoro.” Sanji frowned down at the tablet, typing something out with one finger before shutting the screen off and pushing the item aside.

“The boy's got a point.” Zeff cleared his throat and stood from the table, gathering his dishes and moving to place them next to the sink. “You two enjoy your day though. Don't do anything stupid or break any of my shit, you hear me?”

“Yes,” Both Zoro and Sanji replied together rolling their eyes at one another as the older man walked to the doorway. “I'm sure we will be fine, Old Man. This won't be the first time I have spent a day in my own house with out you.”

“It's my house Baby Eggplant, you just happen to live here.” With a wave of his hand, Zeff turned down the stairs, the clomping of his steps echoing off the walls, ending with the slam of the door at the bottom as he entered the kitchen.

“So,” Sanji purred at the racer, dragging Zoro's attention from the door to him. He had a devilish smirk on his face as he raised an eyebrow. “What do you want to do today?”

“Ah, no,” Zoro pointed his fork at him and waved it back and forth. “After that moss comment, I have half a mind to ignore you today.”

“Truth hurts does it?” Sanji leaned forwards onto one elbow getting dangerously close to Zoro's space. The racer leaned back slightly, eying the other man suspiciously.

“No...it just wasn't very nice ero-cook.” Twisting his wrist, the racer shoved his forkful of food in his mouth.

“Oh, we are back to that nick name huh?” The blond huffed as he fell back against his chair and crossed his arms.

“Am I wrong to use it?” Carefully the mechanic picked up his coffee mug, peering over the lip of it at Sanji as he took a sip. Those blue eyes flashed dangerously, the underlying tone to them mischievous and playful. That could mean several things ranging from Zoro was going to enjoy whatever the blond had planned to spending the day wandering large retail stores helping to gather specific last minute things for this catering gig next week. He kinda hoped it was the former, but he wouldn't be completely adverse to the latter. It meant he got to spend the day with Sanji and that's all that really mattered. Although, he would rather have the blond naked under him, chest heaving with labored breaths and small gasps filling the air as they made each other fall apart.

“Well; no.” With a small laugh, the kick boxer rose gracefully to his feet, sweeping up the plate he had eaten off of and moving towards the sink. The two fell silent after that, the only sounds in the kitchen being the blond filling the sink with water and starting the dishes while Zoro finished off his food. He was getting up, draining the last of his coffee from the cup when Sanji spoke once more. “We should go shopping.”

Zoro almost did a spit take into the bottom of his cup, barely holding the mouthful of coffee and swallowing roughly. “Why?” The more he thought on it, he less he wanted to go shopping and the more he wanted to feel his lover's body against his own. He knew Sanji was going to have to work the next few days from open to close and that meant he was going to be spending a lot of time by himself. He had made plans to take the blond's car to work at the Sunny for one of them before Franky closed down for the week, but that was in two days. Christmas Eve actually. Sanji was going to be needed downstairs with Zeff at some stupid hour like seven to start prep and the only time he was going to be able to see Zoro that day was when they had dinner before he headed off to the fight with Luffy.

Sanji shrugged as the older man set his breakfast plate down carefully, moving to wrap his arms around the chef's waist and drop his head onto his shoulder. “Why not?” Leaning back against him slightly, the bar tender continued with the dishes. “Okay, well, window shopping. I just like to go walk around the mall and the streets, see what people are selling and what not. Just get out and spend time doing something mindless.”

“You want to go out in public with me for a prolonged period of time?” Zoro mumbled into the blond's neck as he spoke, placing the occasional kiss against his skin. In his defense he hadn't started it as a way to get either of them riled up, despite where his thought pattern had lead him this morning, but it was working for him at least. He could feel himself, half hard in his sleep pants as his arms gripped a little tighter to thin hips. “Better bring some pens.” He grumbled, knowing damn well that whenever the two of them ventured out in public together someone was going to demand autographs. It never failed. The two men didn't mind so much when it was little kids that came screaming up to them, but when people their own age, or older did it, it was just embarrassing.

“I know; right.” Sanji set a coffee mug in the dish rack and moved to pick up Zoro's plate. He was doing a great job of ignoring the racer's advances, for once, and he was kind of thankful. Walking around the city with Sanji actually kinda sounded nice. It wasn't often the two got this type of time alone, or anything, between the blond's schedule and just life. One of them was usually working or something. “I just don't want to waste the day here is all. I am going to be confined here the next couple days. We can go and get lunch at one of the little coffee shops or something. Maybe we can even find some small gifts for people. I thought I saw some new tools at one place. You can always use more of those right?” He looked back at Zoro hopeful.

“Oh, no, we are not going out so you can buy me something for two reasons. One; that means I would have to get you something and two; what the hell would I get you? Another cook book? As it is you can build a fucking house out of the ones you have.” Reluctantly he let go of his boyfriend to cross his arms and scowl at him. Not that Zoro didn't want to get Sanji something, because honestly he did, but he really wasn't sure what to get him.

Visible eye wide, the other man blinked at him before he burst out laughing, shaking his head as he went back to washing the last of the cups and draining the water. Zoro bristled at the action, stalking off to lean against the far side of the counter till the blond was done cackling at him like a moron. Okay, he really had no idea what was so funny, nor was it as funny as Sanji was making it out to be. “The hell shit cook?!” He snapped when the other man walked passed him, patting him on the shoulder before moving down the hall towards his room with a wistful sigh.

“You're such a dork.” Sanji's voice floated towards him from the bathroom as Zoro entered his bedroom. He didn't reply, just scowled off to the side, glaring at the book shelf against the far wall. It was indeed filled with cook books, some in other languages if the words on the spines were anything to go by. But the top shelf, he noted, was different. The racer had never paid it that much attention before, but now that he looked at it, he could see.

It was full of books as well, but there were a couple large shells there as well. Well duh, it would make sense that Sanji would have a shelf dedicated to the ocean. Padding over he took the first book his fingers came across down, flipping quickly through the glossy pages of the different oceans and all the life found there.

Then it hit him, he could easily find Sanji some more books on the ocean right? That would go over well with the blond and if they did go shopping today, he could even have his lover's help picking them out. He didn't know much about the ocean, but the other man did. Same as Sanji had seemed to want to get that mentioned set of tools, but didn't want to just buy them as he didn't know what Zoro owned or needed. Okay, so this could turn out to be a rather good idea. With a mental high five, Zoro quickly scanned the titles, the book he held open in his hands and completely forgotten. “What are you doing?”

Sanji's voice startled him and his snapped the book shut, turning to look at him with wide eyes. “Uh, nothing; just thinking. We going shopping or what?”

The cook had changed, no longer wearing his sweats, but a pair of his light skinny jeans and a button down shirt. The top two buttons were open revealing just enough of his neck and collar bones to make Zoro swallow thickly before he darted his eyes back up to meet those blue. He could get lost in Sanji's eyes and he blinked slowly as a small smile formed on the cook's mouth. “You gonna change or are you going out like that?”

“What?” Following Sanji's eyes as they no doubt trailed down his front, Zoro cradled the book to his chest and looked down. Oh yeah, clothes. It wouldn't do to go outside in the end of December in nothing more than a pair of low setting sweat pants. Not that the ero-cook seemed to mind if the eyebrow raise was anything to go by. Turning he set the book back where it belonged on the shelf and crossed his arms over his chest as he turned back. “Anything I'm not allowed to wear today?”

“As much as I love them, that pair of pants you brought with the hole under the back pocket. I love your ass, but I would rather not share it with the rest of the city.” Sanji stepped into his space, moving to place his hands on Zoro's hips. He simply cocked an eyebrow at the blond, feeling the way his fingers trailed over his hip bones lightly.

“Shirt?” Rolling his eyes, the mechanic was going to argue that the jeans in question had actually been packed by mistake, but it wasn't worth it. Besides it gave Sanji the perfect excuse he was always looking for to play with his ass.

The kick boxer shrugged, leaning forwards to kiss at the corner of Zoro's mouth. He moved to make it a proper kiss, but Sanji pulled away instead. “Won't matter. You will have your jacket on anyways. Just be quick about it. I want to spend as much time in the city as we can okay?” He nodded, no need to reply with words as Zoro stepped back to then move around the blond to where his duffel of clothes was at the end of the bed. Sanji stayed where he was and Zoro busied himself with finding a shirt.

Mission accomplished, he pulled that over his head and grabbed the pants he had been wearing the night before from off the back of the chair, dropping his sweat pants where he stood and pulling on the jeans. Sanji was still standing by the book shelf, arms crossed as he just looked at the titles on the top shelf. “I want to go someday.” He said quietly and the racer stilled to make sure he had even heard the other man right. “Will you go with me?”

“You've never been to the ocean?” Wrinkling his nose, he teetered on foot for a moment before pulling his pants on the rest of the way and doing the button. Zoro pulled his shirt from his pants hem and moved to the small table to grab his phone and wallet, stuffing the stupid phone in his front pocket and his wallet in the back. “Yeah, I will go with you.”

“I've always wanted to go. Just never got there.” With a shrug, Sanji turned towards Zoro. “You ready now moss for brains?”

“Shut up!” Shoving him towards the door, Zoro followed the blond back down the hall towards the stairs where they put on their boots and jackets. As usual they bickered all the way to the car, even after giving Zeff a quick heads up that they were heading out for the day and even as they drove into the city. Somethings would never change and Zoro wouldn't have it any other way.

The day itself passed quickly and before either of them knew what was up, they were headed back to the restaurant with a trunk full of gifts ranging from the tools Sanji had seen, which in the end had been something Zoro had wanted to several books on the ocean and marine life. It had been a whole set and there was no way Sanji was going to not have all of them. There was also little things for each of their friends as well.

Pulling into his spot by the back door, Sanji's name even on the small plaque that hung off the stake in the ground; a new addition from a few weeks ago, the two gathered everything up and made their way upstairs before heading back down into the kitchen. Zeff was somewhere on the floor the two were told, which was fine as it wasn't why they had come down. They made their way through the busy kitchen, Sanji almost making it to the swinging doors before he had to double back to make sure one of the daily soups was just right. Really, Zoro couldn't ever get the blond to walk through there with out checking on something or other.

The dinning room was packed, but no one paid the two any attention, the knowledge that not only were they dating but they hung out here becoming common place and no one seemed to care anymore, thankfully for Zoro as they tried to make their way to the bar. The place was packed as well, but Zeff was behind the counter now, waving them over as he spotted them, pointing to two empty chairs at the far side of the bar out of the way. “See, even he is ashamed of you as his son, sticking us in the far corner out of the way.” Zoro poked Sanji in the side as they walked over.

“More like he doesn't like your hair anymore than I do,” The blond hissed back, speaking right into the racer's ear to be heard over the music and clamor of the room. They took their seats and Zeff was at their end of the bar before they even got comfortable. He didn't comment as he placed two glasses and a bottle of rum between them. “What's this Dad?” Sanji asked confused. The old man never just willingly gave them alcohol, even if Zoro was old enough now. “You know...”

“Shut it Eggplant.” The older chef smacked him upside the head and shrugged. “You are working straight over the next three days with me in order to give the others a little extra time off. The correct response is 'thanks.' Also what are you boys eating tonight?”

“We get dinner too?” Zoro picked up the bottle and easily poured them each a small amount of the rum into the clear glasses. The bottle was warm, much to his shock. So Zeff had set this aside for them. Interesting.

“Isn't that why you came in here?” There was a scowl under his mustache.

“Yeah, just give us a minute, okay? Shitty old man.” Sanji grumbled as Zeff was called away to wait on someone else. With a sigh he turned to Zoro, picking up the glass the racer had poured for him. His eyes turned to it as by now the warmth of the rum must have seeped into the glass before looking back to the other man with a frown. “Why do you have to do that?”

“Do what? Interact with your father? Oh, I'm sorry.” Rolling his eyes, he took a drink, setting the cup down as he swiveled his chair to face his boyfriend. He turned Sanji slightly by a hand at the knee, leaving it there as he spoke.

“He was trying to be nice.” The chef kicked at Zoro's shin with his leg, before sighing. “Whatever, forget it. Let's just get dinner so we can go back upstairs and watch a movie or something. I'm tired after walking all day.”

“It was your idea!” Scooting to the edge of his seat, the damn things being bolted to the floor wasn't helping at all right now, he pulled Sanji closer to him by his thighs. Leaning forwards to press his forehead against the blond's he spoke lowly, so only they could hear. “M'sorry okay? I wasn't trying to cause trouble, you know that.”

Sanji cast his gaze off to the side for a moment, moving his hands to cover the racer's before looking at him with a small smile. “I know, just the next couple days are going to be very stressful. We are gonna fight and yell and probably disown one another at least once. Happens every year, so we try to play nice before hand. You didn't know, it's not your fault.” Tilting his head slightly, the blond pressed a simple kiss to Zoro's mouth before pulling away and sitting up. “Let's just get dinner done with okay?”

“Whatever you say. What's on the menu today?”

“I don't know.” Standing in the chair, the kick boxer leaned over the bar to grab a couple of the menus with the day's specials on them, handing a set to the mechanic. They settled in and talked quietly, deciding what they wanted and drinking their alcohol lightly. Zeff stopped by to take their order and place a plate with little random things for them to snack on while they waited and by the time their food was actually set down in front of them, both men were laughing and smiling. Sanji had a nice red tint to his cheeks that Zoro absolutely adored on him, the rum hitting him quickly on an empty stomach.

The racer could feel his own face heating slightly, but he wasn't nearly as tipsy as the cook was. The couple times the two had drank together, Sanji never did seem to hold his alcohol well. He asked Zeff for some water and took the small glass away from his lover as he leaned to nip at his ear. “Don't get too drunk on me Sanji,” Zoro growled against the blond's flesh. “You working the next few days means I won't see you either.”

“You will be sleeping in my bed.” Sanji sounded so sure of himself despite his slight slur. The smug grin on his face and look in his eye made Zoro smile.

“Exactly. _Sleeping._ ” Nudging at Sanji's jaw and not really caring who was around to see them, he kissed as his pulse, murmuring against the skin. “Maybe I don't want to be sleeping.”

“Oh.” Was the breathless reply before Sanji shoved him away, hands to his chest to hold Zoro back. “Not down here! Damn you shitty racer, the bar is packed!”

“Says the one who assaulted me in the kitchen.” With a huff, Zoro turned towards his food, grabbing up his fork and rolling his eyes.

“That was in the kitchen! Not out here! Where's my drink?” Sanji frowned as he looked for his rum glass. “Dammit marimo, what'd you do with it?” Leaning out around Zoro he found his glass and reached for it, but Zoro caught his wrist. He didn't hold it tight, but enough to get his point across that Sanji needed to eat something before he got more liquor in his system. The blond glared at their hands before snapping his dark gaze up to meet the racer's. “Let go.”

“Eat and I will. I'm not going to hurt you. Come on, love cook, just eat so we can go upstairs. I'm sure we can bring the rum. Zeff did hand us the bottle and walked away remember? Don't make a fool of yourself down here. You are the Sous Chef here and run the catering part of this place. Don't act like a moron.”

“Since when are you the voice of reason grass head.” Sanji jutted his lower lip out in a pout as he turned to poke at his food with his fork. It was an excellent spread if Zoro did say so and now he knew what happened to all the turkeys that he could smell cooking yesterday.

“Since I'm the one who's sober.” Reaching out to cup the side of Sanji's neck with his free hand, Zoro ran his thumb over the blush across the other man's cheeks. “Just relax and eat, huh? Then we can go upstairs like I said and enjoy our evening.”

“I love you.” Sanji spoke lowly, blinking at the mechanic as he spoke. All former grump was gone instantly, another side effect of Sanji drinking. He could go from happy to sad to pissed off to loving in the span of one deep breath. Zoro wouldn't have had it any other way. He loved the blond and all of his explosive and rapidly changing mood swings.

“I love you too Sanji.”

The rest of the meal went by smoothly, people left them alone and they ate while conversing quietly with one another. It always amazed the racer how they could always find something to talk about or they could sit in silence and be perfectly content to do so. They didn't need to always be speaking to appreciate the company of one another. Plus it was kinda fun to watch the other people in the bar and ponder what they were thinking or doing here.

Sanji was laughing as they made their way back towards the kitchen. He had managed to get his hands on the rum when the racer went to the bathroom and Zeff said something about him taking a few rather large shots while he was gone. Zoro simply rolled his eyes...figured. At least he had some food in him now. Arm slung over the mechanic's shoulder, they clumsily made it to the back stairs where it struck him that this entire situation was a weird reversal from his birthday.

The drunk cook seemed to realize it as well and before Zoro knew what was going on, he found himself with his back on the stairs, pain shooting from several points along his spine as the blond climbed over him, pinning his hips to the stair with his weight. With a groan the racer tried to arc away from the steps, but Sanji was having none of it as he hands came up, half ass holding him to the stair Zoro's shoulders were against. In all reality, Zoro could have easily dislodged his boyfriend, he had the advantage when it came to upper body strength, but what was the point. He kinda liked the view from where he was. Both of Sanji's eyes were visible to him, pupils blown from his drinking and probably his hormones if the half hard dick against Zoro's stomach was anything to go by. Instead, Zoro didn't move, fingers wrapped around the edge of a step as he waited to see what Sanji would do next.

The blond was ignoring him in favor of tilting his head to the side and smoothly running his fingers from Zoro's shoulders over his collar bone and down to trace the outline of his pecs through his shirt. From there he tilted his head the other way and moved down a bit as he took a deep breath. “Ya know,” he started voice hazy from his drinking and the slur a bit more predominant now. “You're kinda hot.”

“So I have been told.” With a grunt, Zoro shifted slightly, trying to make himself more comfortable on the damned stairway. “Get off.”

“Heh...” Too late the mechanic realized his words, rolling his eyes and clicking his tongue at the grin he got from the kick boxer. “Sounds like an amazing plan to me.”

“Upstairs with you then love cook.” Jerking his head back and flicking his eyes up the stairs he hoped that would get Sanji moving. Well, it did, just not the way Zoro was hoping. No, instead the blond leaned forwards, biting the exposed part of the racer's throat. Zoro's whole body shuddered as he closed his eyes and gave into the sensation for a moment. The cook's lips were chapped slightly, the rough scrap from his stupid pencil mustache and goatee scratching along the soft skin under his jaw. He swallowed when one hand moved to rub over his scar, the nerves not overly sensitive today, but always a spot that gave him away and it took all he had to bite back the moan that threatened to escape him.

Man, now he knew how Sanji felt the night he came back here drunk. There was no way they could fuck in the stairwell, not with a busy kitchen and full dining room right on the other side of that one metal door. Besides it was kinda cool here and while that sort of thing never bothered him, Zoro was sure Sanji would bitch as soon as his clothes were gone; drunk or not.

“Say it again.” The bar tender's words were barely above a whisper and for a moment the mechanic wasn't even sure he heard them right.

“Say what? Love cook? You're acting like it right now.”

“No,” Sanji pulled away to look down at Zoro. There was this soft feel to his eyes that made Zoro melt. It was rare to see Sanji so open and the guards down. He would take it, even if his lover was drunk. Parting his lips, the blond spoke again. “Tell me you love me.”

“I didn't...” Zoro cut himself off. Now was not the time to argue with him. With a small smile, the upturn of one corner of his mouth, Zoro leaned up as far as the blond would allow. “I love you Sanji. Can I get up now? Let's move this upstairs. The couch, your bed. I don't care, just not here.”

“M'kay.” In one semi-fluid motion, the blond was drunk after all, Sanji stood, holding a hand out to the racer, who ignored him in favor of something more stable, like the railing to get to his feet. Only then did he take Sanji's hand and lead the lithe man up the stairs. He spoke to him the whole time, coaxing him to keep moving, one foot in front of the other. Promises of more 'I love yous' and kisses and all that touchy feeling emotional stuff Sanji loved.

Main goal finally complete, the racer rewarded his little drunk with a make out session against the wall. Sanji couldn't seem to get to him fast enough and the way their mouths melded together was all Zoro needed. He groaned into it, closing his eyes and leading his lover into a deeper kiss. Sanji grabbed at his pants, hooking his thumbs into Zoro's belt as he pressed his whole body closer, soaking up the other man's warmth. “I want you; Zoro.” The slight pause before his name sent a wave of want through him and with a nod, the mechanic pulled the blond from against the wall and stepped backwards down the hall.

Sanji followed, holding tightly to calloused fingers, small bouts of giggles escaping him. Once in his room, the cook pushed Zoro back onto the bed before kneeling over him, straddling his thighs as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Leaning down, the kick boxer kissed along Zoro's jaw once more, making his way towards his ear. Taking a deep breath, Sanji spoke, the words surprisingly clear suddenly, but it still made Zoro stop his own hands from wandering the blond's back. “I love you.”

“I love you Sanji.” He tilted his head to the side as the blond began kissing his throat once again, letting his head fall back as he closed his eyes.

“I've never loved anyone the way I love you Zoro.” Flexing his grip from where he hands were near the cook's hips, he listened to the rest of what Sanji had to say. There was an emotion there Zoro couldn't place and it startled him a bit. The level of commitment with which Sanji spoke was something he had never heard the other man speak of before and he tried to deduce it was completely because of the alcohol. “I don't want to be with anyone else. Just you, my silly marimo.”

“Mm, thanks.” Zoro frowned at the nickname, trying to get this back on track again. He stood, holding onto the blond and reversed their position, setting Sanji against his sheets as he knelt over him. Bending down, the racer silenced whatever it was the blond was going to say, attacking his mouth harshly with teeth and tongue. He wanted to sleep with the blond, not talk stupid emotions.

Sanji responded as Zoro expected him too, wrapping not only his arms but legs around the racer and moaning into the kiss wantonly. In that aspect, Sanji was not hard to read. One hand found Zoro's hair and he tugged at the strands gently, running his fingers through it over and over. Shaking his head, Zoro broke the kiss just barely, mouths still touching, each word spoken brushing against each other's lips. “Stop that.”

“What?” Sanji replied just as breathlessly.

“Pulling my hair.”

“Take your shirt off.” Sitting up, Zoro didn't even bother arguing, tugging the fabric over his head and dropping it off the side of the bed. He sat back on his heels, hands on his knees as Sanji took a deep breath through his nose, eyes trailing over the racer's body eagerly. “Marry me.”

“What?” Zoro's face dropped. That wasn't something he had been expecting. The chef pursed his lips, a tight line across his mouth, but he didn't break the eye contact Zoro was holding. He was sure his eyes were wide as he stared down at his lover. Shock must have clearly been written on his face.

“Marry me.” Sanji said again, firmer this time, shifting to rise up on his elbows and lower his eyebrows at the racer. “Don't you want to?”

“I...” Zoro stopped, snapping his jaw shut. It hadn't been anything he had even thought about really. He had never been in a relationship like this before. Had never had this type of connection with another person before. But marriage?! That was something he had honestly not ever thought about. He really wasn't sure how to react. Just like he hadn't been sure how to react the day Sanji fucking showed up at Water Seven looking for a proper date? What in the hell did he tell his boyfriend?! Fiancé? Shit! Did he want to do this?

“You're drunk.” Zoro settled on finally, face void of any emotion. With a frown from Sanji he continued. “Can we have this conversation in the morning when you're sober? For now, can't I just be with you?”

The two were quiet for a minute and it crossed Zoro's mind that Sanji may just push him off, say the fuck with it and go to sleep. It would be disappointing, yes, but the racer would be okay with that as well. About now, the only thing he wouldn't be okay with was if Sanji decided to break it off because of this. He really didn't think that was going to happen though. When Sanji finally did speak, a wave of relief flooded through him. “Make love to me Zoro. Lay with me and show me how much you love me.”

“Gladly.” Zoro responded, instantly leaning down to cover the blond's mouth with his own. Sanji's arms snaked back around his neck, pulling him closer as their mouths melded together. The kiss was slow and lucrative, neither of them rushing or hurrying, just taking in the taste of the other. The normal heady flavor of the cook's cigarettes was second to the rum causing the racer to hum happily into it. Sanji's tongue flicked against his lower lip and Zoro wondered how strong of alcohol he tasted before sliding his tongue against the blond's as the cook took over his mouth.

The kiss waxed and waned between them, neither holding control for too long. Not that it mattered. Tonight was not a struggle for power, it was a love affair. Sanji wanted Zoro to prove he loved him and he didn't know why, but the lovey romantic thing was perfectly fine with him tonight. The cook's long fingers stroked at his hair once more but Zoro didn't bother with the slight tugging as he, himself, ran his hands up the lithe muscles in his sides to fumble with the buttons of his shirt.

He sat up, slowly pulling his body up onto his knees, but never breaking the kiss and worked through the buttons easily, for once. Zoro never could get Sanji's stupid dress shirts off fast enough without popping a few and potentially getting kicked for it. Finally getting the last one done, the racer broke the kiss, sitting up all the way and grabbing at the blanket that had been shoved to the bottom of the bed that morning. The blond didn't speak, but did raise an eyebrow at him as he wiggled his way out of the fabric still clinging to his shoulders.

Honestly, he didn't know where it came from. Zoro had never thought to do something like this before as he pulled the blanket to his shoulders then up over his head as he leaned forwards once more, covering both of them head to toe with it. Sanji hummed into his shoulder as he settled back on top of the blond. “See, you can be romantic can't you moss head?”

“Oh shut it.” With a huff, Zoro bit lightly as the skin under his mouth as his hands traveled down warm skin to the cook's pants. “I only do it cause you're a sap for it.”

“I think somewhere you like it too. Even if you won't admit it.” Long talented fingers met his and between the two of them they managed to work through not only the kick boxer's belt, but button and zipper, leaving to move on when that was done. Sanji's hands found Zoro's pants as the racer braced his own hands and shifted his hips so the smaller man had room to work with.

They were both hard, that was for sure, but Zoro found he was actually getting into this slow speed. The lack of hurry made every move, every kiss, every touch that much more memorable and he wouldn't have traded it for the world. A gasp left him as Sanji snaked a hand into his jeans, wrapping fingers around his length. “Fuck...” he whimpered out, snapping his eyes shut.

Sanji hummed a questionable yes against his chest, kissing along the expanse of scar he could reach while moving to pull his jeans over his ass. “Feel good?”

“You're hands are fucking cold. I thought we talked about this?”

“Then warm them up.” The cook's other hand sliding into his pants was not what Zoro expected, but the double hand job, for lack of better terms, made his body shake and his head drop forwards as his eyes rolled. One of the cook's hand slid farther down, cupping at his balls and rolling them between his fingers. “This is fun and all, but I want to be with you. Make me yours Roronoa.”

“You are mine.” Opening his eyes to look at Sanji did little good. It was dark under the blankets and the little bit of light they had been using from the hall was almost completely gone under the thick comforter. Zoro was already getting hot, could feel the sweat start to form near his hair line, but it was most likely a combination of several things, so he pushed it from thought. He rolled to his side, bringing Sanji with him, which was all sorts of awkward since the blond's hands were still down his pants and kissed at whatever part of his body he could find.

Unfortunately, the cook left his dick, but it was in favor of finally pulling his pants down and between them both the end result was the racer kicking them off as he slid his hands under the blond's pants to do the same. Sanji actually sat up, grumbling about why he had decided to wear skin tight pants today to pull them off and discard them somewhere that wasn't under the blanket before scootching closer and pressing his body against Zoro's.

One leg slid over the racer's hip as Sanji found his mouth, light pecks quickly turning to something more heated as Zoro worked a hand between them. At first he found only the cook's arousal, the only part of him that was hot to the touch and he trailed his fingers over the taunt flesh lightly before finding his own hardness. Wrapping his hand around them both, he was encouraged by the small gasps and hummed pleasure that came from the cook as he stroked them both together. His own breath caught in his throat as once again Sanji's hand ended up in his hair. He really had no idea why the blond was so intent on playing with his hair tonight, but whatever, he could jab at him when he was sober.

“Shit...Zoro...” Sanji's words were light, each one somewhere between a whisper and a sigh, spoken between broken kisses. “Don't make me wait...”

“I'm trying to sober you up a little first shit cook.” Zoro frowned into the kiss, but didn't stop his movements. He set his jaw as Sanji's hand came over his own, tugging quicker at them as he rocked his hips into the motions. “Unlike some one, I don't want you drunk enough to not remember.”

“You still going on about that?” Sanji chuckled as he moved to nip at Zoro's ear, his earrings chiming under his tongue. “Look at what it got you.”

“A huge blond headache.” The smack to his shoulder and the bite to his ear made him snort in laughter. “Alright, alright.” Leaning up, he threw the blanket off, welcoming the rush of cold air and the warmth of the blond as he curled closer to him. Fumbling for the bedside table as his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he pulled open the drawer and retrieved that damned bottle of cherry scented lube. He really hated its smell, sickly sweet, but it worked really well, so they had continued to use it.

The bar tender grabbed the blanket and threw it back over them as the mechanic settled back against the sheets on his back. Sanji's grip on them moved to just him as he tightened his hold and sucked at his collar bone. With a groan, Zoro stretched out, raising his hips into the slow strokes along his member and rolled his head away as Sanji moved to trail bites along his throat.

“Zoro...” Sanji climbed on top of him, sitting up on his stomach as he pressed his ass back against the racer's cock. Rolling his hips, the blond pulled the blanket off his head and pulled it tighter against his shoulders. Zoro clutched to the bottle in his hand, rolling his shoulders into the bed as he raised his hips to meet the blond.

Sanji moved forwards, his whole body a graceful arc, even in his drunken state as he ran his hand down Zoro's arm to his hand and worked his fingers from around the bottle. With a triumphant grin he held it up, waving it back and forth between his fingers causing the racer to roll his eyes before he snatched it back. Flicking open the cap, he squeezed some into the palm of his hand, the strong scent of cherry making Zoro wrinkle his nose in disgust.

The cook wriggled in his lap and Zoro sucked in a breath as he tried to focus on warming the lube and spreading it over his fingers before reaching up to pull Sanji down to him. The damned cook rolled instead, flipping them over with a loud laugh. Zoro bent his wrist wrong against the mattress, trying not to get the slick substance all over the place as he came up on his knees between the bar tender's spread legs.

The tips of Sanji's fingers licked at Zoro's knees from under strong thighs, but he ignored it in favor of cocking his head to the side as he watched the fingers of his free hand trail up the pale skin. He could feel it quaking under his fingers even as Sanji opened his legs wider, an obvious invitation to continue what he was doing. Shifting his weight on his knees slightly, Zoro brought his other hand up, lightly circling two fingers around the blond's entrance and getting the loudest moan from his lover yet this night.

He pressed in quickly, the blond's body relaxed enough in his drunken state that both fingers slipped in easily; leaning forwards to trail open mouthed kisses to the crease where leg met core. He trailed back down the muscles in the kick boxer's thigh, as he worked his fingers in and out, spreading and scissoring as he did so. The whole time Sanji grew louder, his gauge for voice level gone as he rolled into Zoro's hand and voiced his want for more.

“Zoro...” Sanji whined, his head thrown back exposing his neck, the long expanse of pale flesh almost glowing in the dim light. The racer licked his lips wanting to bite along it, to mark it and make Sanji his as was asked, but he didn't, also wanting to give Sanji this romance thing he seemed to crave tonight. “I want you Zoro. Just...make love to me. I'm good.” Twisting his wrist, Zoro added the final finger a little earlier than he wanted, giving into Sanji's pleas.

A long low groan came from some where above him as Zoro bowed his head to swipe his tongue over the head of the other man's cock. The tang on precum met his pallet and he hummed against the taunt flesh under his lips, smiling as the cook's whole body jerked at the sensation. Another moaned out call of his name made him remove his fingers, his own want pulsing in his groin at the way the word came from the blond's mouth. Finding the lube once more, he got more and spread it along his length, snapping his eyes shut at the cold of it before tossing it aside and wrapping his arms around the blond's thighs, hands pulling at his hips to move him closer.

The bar tender sat up, wrapping his arms around the mechanic's neck and covering his mouth in a sloppy kiss. Taking a deep breath, Zoro melted into it, arms moving to wrap around his lover's back. Sanji shifted to his knees, standing up on them as he slid into the racer's lap, never breaking the kiss.

“No,” The green haired man mumbled against the swollen lips of the chef as he felt Sanji move to grab a hold of him. “Let me.” He leaned forwards, holding onto the cook's back as he lowered him to the bed again and shifted on his knees. Kissing Sanji was never a hard thing to do and he was glad that his drunken boyfriend was complying. The Sous Chef focused on the kiss, the way their tongues danced together as the racer pressed against him. He groaned into the kiss as he slipped passed the first tight ring of muscle, loving the way the blond's body took him in. Accepted him without question and he moved easily, finding himself buried to the hilt in the other man sooner than he thought he would be.

The bar tender arced into the movements, humming contently at the feeling of his lover inside him and looked up to him with heavy lidded eyes. Kissing at the racer's jaw, Sanji rocked his whole body against Zoro, raising one leg to hook across his back. “You going to move or kiss me shitty racer?”

“I was kinda thinking of both.” Zoro replied pulling away from the man under him with a grin before snapping his hips forwards. Bracing on his hands, he dipped his head to kiss along the cook's collar bone, still grinning when he felt hands snake into his hair once more. Their grip wasn't tight, but was holding as the two fell into a slow rhythm and low gasps and moans began to escape them both.

The chef seemed to cling to the mechanic, leg secure across his hip as the other braced on the bed, one arm wrapped around his shoulder, the long fingers still in his hair as the other moved to his back, digits splayed wide across it. Mouths would meet, break apart and meet again, the occasional murmur of 'I love you' breaking through.

They stayed like that, slow rolls of the hips till Zoro's arms were shaking from holding his weight and Sanji seemed to sober up just enough to become aware of the action. The racer was enjoying all of it; the simplicity of the evening better than he originally thought or gave it credit to be.

When Sanji moved, rolled them over and smiled down at Zoro as he rocked his hips, the racer simply sighed and let his body relax. Fuck if this entire encounter wasn't even about finishing. It was about getting there, connecting with one another and...yeah, this was pretty good, for being romantic shit anyways. Sitting up, he crushed his mouth against Sanji's wrapping his arms around the blond's waist and moved with him, meeting every downward grind with a upwards buck of his own.

They came together, the surge of emotion that welled up in Zoro surprising him more than anything, but he wouldn't have changed any of it. Not from the look of pure bliss on Sanji's face to the way they lay after wards, sated and curled around one another. He was still threading his fingers through Sanji's hair when the snoring began and with a light kiss to his temple, Zoro was pretty sure he had made his decision.

 

* * *

 

Zoro took the beer handed him with a nod and went back to leaning on the rail of the ring. Below him, bloodied and battered Luffy fought on, some sort of holiday tournament where the winner kept going till either they lost or dropped. Strawhat, as everyone affectionately called his friend around here, was on his fourth fight at the moment. Shanks' voice rang out calling for a pause to the match and Zoro watched, tipping his beer to his lips as the dark haired man stood back up in the middle of the ring, shoulders squared and fists clenched at his sides. His chest was heaving and sweat trailed down his shoulder blades, shirt discarded long ago.

He was most certainly a force to be reckoned with if the racer ever saw one. How Luffy was even standing after some of the hits he had taken was beyond him. "Luffy!" He yelled, grinning as he saw the slight turn of his head and Zoro pushed the other man's hat back farther on his own head, feeling the way his spiky hair shifted and the material of the hat pulled at the strands. "Kick his ass!" There was a slight nod before he turned back to the other man in the ring and the bookie's voice rang out once more to start the fight.

"Sanji let you come out tonight?" Bart was grinning next to him, his typical mush of a fan whenever Luffy was in the ring. Whole body shaking with am intense energy as he watched their friend beat the shit out of the other guy below them.

"Sanji didn't  _ let _ me  _ do _ anything. We have an agreement." Frowning around the lip of the bottle Zoro took another sip and turned to face the green haired snitch. "What's it your business anyways?"

"I make it my business." Bart rocked back on his heels as his hands slid into the pockets of a ridiculous pair of plaid pants. Honestly that color purple went with nothing else he was wearing. And the fact that he knew that was disturbing. Rolling his eyes at both his fashion knowledge and Bart's comment, Zoro simply grunted at him. “I just have a knack for figuring things out.” With a shrug, Bart smirked, that stupid ring in his nose glinting in the light.

“Well stay out of my business Bart.” Zoro hissed at him, glancing sidelong to the other man from under the hat brim. “I take care of my own shit. I don't need you sticking your nose in it.” The other man didn't answer and the two fell silent. Well as silent as one could be in a crowded room full of people cheering. The racer sipped at his beer again, mind drifting to other things as he watched the fight below. Luffy barely dodged a kick and came back up swinging and even over the clamor of the room, the sound of crunching bone could be heard.

“So,” Bart leaned into Zoro's space, so he could he heard over the uproar that was the people around them as Strawhat dropped another opponent to the ground. “What time is curfew?”

“As long as I'm back before dawn.” Snapping his jaw shut, the racer hunched his shoulders forwards and frowned at the rail in front of him as the other man laughed at him. The words had been out of his mouth before he even realized he had said them and it got Zoro to thinking about the conversations a couple days before hand. “I will be here all night for the New Year's Free-for-all thing though.” He scrunched his nose in thought. “Sanji's got a catering thing I guess. I'm not going.”

“Your choice or his?” That stupid fringe of green hair of Bart's really did make him look like a fucking cockatoo, Luffy was right. The corner of one of his pointed canines peeked out from under his lip as he gave the racer a sly smile.

“Just shut the fuck up Bart!” Shoving him with his free hand, Zoro turned back to the ring where the few minutes of calm between matches was taking place. Shanks was in the ring, arm slung over the younger man's shoulders, the sound of both their laughter ringing around the room. It wasn't the conversation at the dinning room table that came back to him though; it was Sanji's question in the bedroom.

Having the last few days to really think about it as he spent the time either alone in the blond's house or working with Franky, Zoro was positive he wanted to do this. At some point tomorrow, maybe after dinner and everyone was winding down for the evening, he would give the blond his answer. Purposely he had been ignoring Sanji whenever the kick boxer brought up the proposal again, apparently not being as drunk as Zoro had thought.

And each time the racer had dodged the question some how. Tomorrow though he would tell the blond yes and that would make his Christmas. Sanji was such a sap, he'd said it before and would say it again. His boyfriend, no his soon-to-be fiancé, was nothing more than a romanticly perverted jerk. This kinda thing was right up his ally and it was fine by Zoro. Making Sanji happy was all he ever really wanted anyways.

“What are you grinning at? You look like some one either just handed you a shit tone of cash or you got one hell of a blow job.”

“Well if you must know Bart...the latter I don't really worry about.”

“Dude.” The green haired man jumped away from Zoro, narrowing his eyes at him. “TMI! Dammit Zoro.” He groaned, running a hand down his face. “I am never going to be able to look at him the same way again...”

The racer chuckled, sipping at his beer again. “No one handed me money either. I just made a decision is all and I'm pretty excited about it.” Plus it was simple. No rings, no big dinners or to do's. It was elegant in the way Zoro liked things and it was perfect. Shit, if only his sister could see him now. Mister fuck the world finally deciding to settle down and get married. And to a fucking smoking hot blond too! She would probably laugh her ass off then offer to buy him flowers for his bouquet or something since it was Sanji asking him. Ugh...that's it, no big wedding either. A trip to the court house while they argued over who's last name to take. Yeah, he liked that idea.

“You know everyone is going to be here for New Year's right?” Bart was leaning on the railing, beer dangling loosely from his fingers, a knowing smirk on his pointed teeth. “Like the big names.”

“Who?” Attention was called back to the ring as a new guy dropped down for their crazy little friend to fight and Luffy's laughter rang out above the hollering crowd. Law's words flashed through his head and he became conscious of his phone in his front pocket. He could easily shoot a quick text off to the cop and let him know what the plan was for next week. Then again, from the look on the snitch's face, Bart had already done that.

“Like Doffy big.” The other man nodded towards Shanks in the ring, speaking lowly. “And all the professionals. Hody, Bellamy...everyone you have seen show up occasionally. Although Bellamy hasn't been back since you and Luffy fucked him up. That was impressive by the way.”

“Oh.” Zoro nodded sharply, ignoring the other man's praise, tilting his head back to finish off his beer and pulled Luffy's hat from off his head. He handed it to the other green haired man, still kinda amused that the kid actually had to dye it to get it that color green where his peach fuzz, as Sanji called his hair sometimes, was natural. “I'm off. See that Luffy gets that back and gets home in one piece okay? I better get the cook's car out of here for now.” Stepping past Bart, he grasped onto his shoulder for a moment before making his way through the people and up the stairs.

As always, Three was at the door and shocked to see him as he passed by, but this time he did manage to blurt out to have a merry Christmas and Zoro returned it in kind before he made the trip back to the blond's in silence. He could only stand so much of the cheesy music and Sanji had already told him that it was tradition to play it all day on the holiday so he was saving his torture for tomorrow.

The restaurant was dark when he arrived and he took a snide pride in being able to pull into the spot marked 'reserved for Baratie Sous Chef Sanji Black.' With a chuckle he locked the car behind him and opened the door, climbing the stairs as he removed his jacket. “Guys I'm back!” he called when he saw the lights in the kitchen were off.

“In here moss head!” Zeff's voice called back to him from the living room. Rolling his eyes, he muttered 'nice' under his breath. Now Sanji had the old man saying it too. The small lamp on the table and the TV were the only lights on in the large living room. The older blond sat in his chair sipping at what the racer could only assume was alcohol, while the younger lay sprawled on the couch.

“You're back early.” Sanji commented from where he lay.

“Shut your trap boy,” Zeff grumbled. “You can talk to your vegetable during commercials.”

“Hey!” Zoro threw a glare to the older chef as he chuckled darkly. Sanji tilted his head back to look up at him with a smile. Lifting his arm out to him, the kick boxer took Zoro's hand as he came closer and Zoro climbed over him with out asking, trying to get in between his boyfriend and the back of the couch.

After some confusion, shoving, pushing and another barked out command to just stop and sit the hell down, Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and breathed deeply against the back of his neck. “What are you watching?” He asked lowly, getting a throat clearing of warning from the old man.

“Same thing we watch every year,” Sanji replied ignoring his father's warnings. “It's tradition. Every year I get dragged in here to watch this stupid old movie and every year I hate every minute of it.”

“And this year?”

“I swear you two, I will make you sleep outside if you keep talking.”

“Oh look...commercial.” Sanji sneered at the restaurant owner before craning his head back to look at Zoro, one hand gripping tightly to Zoro's wrist. “This year is so much better.” He pressed a kiss to Zoro's nose, the only part he could reach with out moving too much and the mechanic buried his head in the nape of his lover's neck trying to hide the smile and blush he was sure came up. Yeah, this was a good decision. He loved this stupid blond so much it almost hurt sometimes.

There was a heavy sigh and the clink of ice on glass from across the room. “Merry Christmas you two. Get out of here so I can watch my movie.” After that, much to Zeff's relief, the two settled down and actually stayed to watch the movie with him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first thought up this story, it was just a single small clip. I have worked for almost a year to bring this point to you. As always, thanks for reading, commenting and just being awesome!

Zoro made Sanji wait almost all day. The blond was constantly either chewing on his lip, gum or running up and down the stairs for a cigarette. The racer just grinned at him with a lop sided smirk the whole day, eyes slightly narrowed with a devilish and somewhat, according to the blond, seductive look. Honestly, he had no idea what the cook was talking about. It hadn't helped either that the way Zoro had woken him up was with light and tender kisses, promising to give him an answer by the time the day was over. Arms wrapped around his waist and chest as the racer nuzzled into his hair and spoke softly against his neck.

When Zeff mentioned going out to a friends for a little that evening, the racer was pretty sure the downstairs door hadn't even closed before Sanji had him pinned to the wall, biting at his shoulder and demanding his answer. He sucked in a breath, exhaling breathlessly as he let his head fall back against the wall and swallowed. “What do you think shit cook?” The words weaker than he wanted them to be and butterflies filling his gut.

“I think,” Sanji spoke between playful nips to his skin, each word vibrating along his pulse. “That you have been fucking with me long enough bastard. Give me an answer.”

“On one condition.”

“Name it.” There was no hesitation in the kick boxer's voice as he lifted his head to make eye contact with Zoro. “Anything; I love you. Just tell me yes.”

“I go with you to get the rings. If I have to wear something I need to be able to work with it and ride with it, so it needs to lay flat.” He flexed his hand at his side, suddenly conscious of the excitement of the newest addition to his wardrobe.

“Have you actually been thinking about that?” Sanji wrinkled his nose, even as a grin spread across his face. Zoro could see a shine to his eyes, but he was pretty sure that the blond would ever deny crying about such a thing. “Say it.” His voice was breathless as he parted his lips slightly.

“Yes; Sanji. I will marry you.” Leaning forwards, the mechanic pressed a kiss against Sanji's cheek, ignoring the choked sound coming from his throat. Besides, it was one of joy anyways. The blond's arms came around him in a tight hug as he buried his nose into his shoulder, taking a deep shuddered breath as he did so.

“I love you so much Zoro.” The words were muffled against Zoro's shirt. “Tomorrow. Let's go tomorrow. I only have to work in the morning to get prep done. I will be done by lunch time.” He pushed back to hold the racer at arms length, the huge grin on his face contagious as Zoro smiled as well. Okay, so yeah, this was pretty freaking awesome! The light fluttery feeling in his chest was simply amazing and this all just seemed right. He reached up and laced his fingers into one of the blond's hands, squeezing their fingers together.

Sanji did make him happy, that was for sure and he ducked his head in a nod. “You better. I need some way to prove to everyone I'm not lying about this.”

“Fuck them if they think you are!”

Zoro couldn't sleep that night, not really realizing just how excited about all this he really was till Sanji was breathing quietly next to him, hands linked and bodies touching. Sex had once again been the slow type, the two somehow once more managing to strengthen and deepen the bond between them without words spoken. It actually made him smile slightly, a small curve of one corner of his mouth. The way Sanji had taken him, all slow and questioning movements, not quite willing to move beyond a certain speed and focusing more on the way they were both feeling. Stupid romantic moron took it farther than Zoro probably ever would, but the racer found he had actually enjoyed himself. If it was Sanji, than he didn't mind the slow soft side. He didn't mind exposing that rarely seen side of himself to the man he would call his husband one day.

Now that sounded weird.

He woke to his phone ringing and groggily he slid his finger across the button, croaking out a 'hello' and clearing his throat. _“Oh my gosh! That's the cutest thing! When were you going to tell me?!”_

Zoro sat up, eyes sliding closed as he pulled the phone from his ear. He really didn't need this first thing in the morning...The high pitched tone wasn't something he needed right now. Coffee. Coffee was what he needed. “Tell you what Perona?”

“ _You're getting married?! Can I come to the wedding?! Oh! Can I be the flower girl? How about your best man...wait woman! Does it work that way? Or do you get brides maids?”_

“What?” The racer said flatly. Dammit, how the hell did she know? He hadn't said anything to anyone and they hadn't put it online yet. At least not that he knew of. Sanji wouldn't have done anything like that without asking. Not with something this important that could affect both their careers.

There was a gasp on the other end of the phone. _“Oh no! Did I ruin the surprise?! Sanji said he hadn't gotten a ring yet! Zoro! You have to say 'yes!' This is probably the cutest uncute thing you have ever done!”_

Wiping a hand down his face, Zoro groaned. “Dammit Perona. Did Sanji tell you? I'ma kill him. I already told him yes. We are going to go get a ring today. I don't even know what time it is. You woke me up. How'd you find out?”

“ _A ring?! I wanna see pictures once you get it! Oh! Franky, Robin and I came to the Baratie for breakfast to see you and Sanji! He said you were still sleeping and we overheard him tell Robin that he had been thinking about it. So glad I didn't ruin it! Oohh! You said yes!”_ There was a high pitched squeak over the line and again the mechanic pulled the phone from his ear. _“So when is the wedding?”_

“I don't know. I haven't even pissed yet. Damn, hell, I haven't put pants on.” With a groan, Zoro stood, scratching at himself as he stretched.

“ _Heh...”_ Zoro ignored the lecherous tone to her voice as he made his way towards the small bathroom.

“Can I call you back?” With out giving her a chance to answer, he hung up, placing the phone on the back of the toilet and starting his process of waking up. The time of the phone read close to ten and Zoro frowned at it as he reached for his toothpaste. He hadn't even woken when the blond had gotten up that morning.

He dressed quickly, throwing on a faded black tee and his pair of black jeans, not even bothering to tie his boots as he clomped loudly down the stairs and pushed into the kitchen. A chorus of 'congratulations' rang out from the kitchen staff along with a very familiar sounding 'good morning marimo' and he turned to find a grinning Sanji near the dishwasher.

He wanted to seem pissed, tried hard to scowl through the smile that threatened to break out but he failed and willingly kissed the other man back when the chef approached. “I'm mad at you.” He spoke lowly as they clung to each other in a long hug, Zoro mostly refusing to let go till he said his piece. “Perona just called me.”

“Sorry.” Sanji pulled away and pushed against Zoro at the same time, stepping back and smoothing out his apron. “I'm just so damned happy!”

“I know. Me too. But don't go telling all my friends. As it is, I now have to race her to tell certain people like Usopp.”

“Will you ever forgive me?” Taking his hand, Sanji led the racer through the kitchen to the far side where the blond's prep station was. “What do you want for breakfast? We have cinnamon raisin french toast on special this morning. Made the bread myself. Or I could make you some eggs with maple bacon and hash browns or...what?” The blond paused in his words as he picked up a knife, trying to give his hands something to do.

Zoro smirked, crossing his arms and leaning on the side of the prep table. “I just like listening to you talk about food is all.”

“Oh.” Ducking his head so his stupid fridge covered his eyes, Sanji smiled, but Zoro didn't miss the slight blush cross his cheeks. “What do you want to eat shitty marimo? I'm almost done, then I can change and we can go.”

“What do you recommend cook?” Tuning out the yells and calls all around them, he tried to focus on Sanji as he shrugged. He was quiet a moment as he contemplated on what he wanted for breakfast before leaning forwards to peck at his boyfriend's...no, fiancé's cheek. “How about your toast cook. I'm gonna go back upstairs. Bring it up when you come up?”

“Can do.” With a grin and some direction, the blond moved off, leaving the racer to wade back through the bustling room and make his way upstairs.

He was sprawled out on the couch, phone in hand looking at different rings when he heard the bar tender call out to him. Sitting up Sanji appeared in the doorway with a plate of food and a mug of coffee. Setting them down, he ran a hand through Zoro's hair and kissed the top of his head. “I'm going to change while you eat, then let's go okay.”

“I think I found one I like.” Holding up the phone, he turned it so the blond could see the picture on it. “Just not in that color.”

“Rings are supposed to be gold Zoro.” Sanji frowned at the phone then waved a hand. “We can talk to the jeweler okay? Let me change. You eat.” Zoro huffed, but turned to eat and the cook left, coming back in a pair of dress slacks and button down shirt. Sanji's typical casual look when going out.

Compared to Zoro though, he always looked dressed up. The blond should have been happy he tied his boots as they made their way back downstairs and to the car to make the trip to the jewelery store. They bickered the whole way, even as they held hands and continued to do so as they stepped through the door of the shop, setting off a small tone and disturbing the worker who was not present on the sales floor.

A lovely older woman pushed through a beaded curtain with a large smile and bright eyes. Her gaze sought them out instantly and if she had any issues or concerns about the two men walking through the doors, she hid it well. “How can I help you gentlemen today?”

“We need a ring.” Zoro spoke bluntly and Sanji clicked his tongue and smacked him in the chest.

“What the neanderthal is trying to say, my dear; is that we are looking for an engagement ring. But something this brute will be willing to wear.” Sanji moved towards where the woman stood, throwing an arm back towards the racer when he was mentioned.

“That's what I said Sanji.” Zoro scowled at the blond, who rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the counter.

“Oh...” There was a slight pause as the lady seemed to go over some things in her mind before she motioned with a hand and moved several cases down the store. “We have gentlemens rings here. Most are plain bands, but some have gems set into them or woven golds. We also carry platinum and titanium bands. Those are much harder to damage, more...durable. Can I ask what you do for a living?”

Turning her attention to Zoro as he placed his hands on the glass case, she smiled sweetly. Next to him, the cook crouched down to look at some of the rings. “I race motorcycles. Well, and I'm a mechanic.”

“I see.” She spoke slowly, dragging out the words one at a time. “Then I recommend the titanium bands. Here...” Leaning down, she pulled a set of keys from her pocket and unlocked the case. Sanji watched from where he was as she pulled a tray of rings out and stood as she set it on top of the case. Plucking a band from the plush holder, she held it out to the two men and Sanji snatched it before Zoro even had a chance to look at it. “This one is very simple. There are no markings of any kind on it and it lays flat and snug against the finger.” She explained as the bar tender turned the ring over in his fingers. The mechanic leaned over to take a better look at it.

“It's black.” Zoro pulled the tray over closer to himself as he heard Sanji groan next to him.

“Yes,” he spoke with an air of boredom. “Thanks for pointing that out. What's wrong with it?”

“Nothing,” the racer shrugged, running his fingers over a couple of the other bands. “I was kinda thinking silver, like Kitetsu.”

“Really?” Sanji frowned, setting the ring back in it's spot. While they spoke, the woman stepped away, only to return with a ring of smaller rings that must have been the sizing system the store used.

“If I may...” She held her hand out to Zoro, who gave her a funny look before offering his hand to her with Sanji's encouragement. How the hell was he supposed to know what to do? Like he had ever gotten a ring before! Flipping through the rings, she tried a couple different sizes before jotting something down on a slip of paper. “I may have something out back that will be more to your liking.” And without anything else, she took her paper and rushed off outback.

“What's wrong with silver cook?” Zoro shot a glare at the blond before looking back to the rings in front of him. “Look at all these. None are simple. The black one is the only one that is and that doesn't really seem like something you would go for.”

“No,” Sanji toyed with one of the other rings on the tray, tapping his chin in thought. “You're right. Look at this one though.” Holding it up for Zoro, he grinned. “We could use these as the actual wedding bands.”

“How so?” Furrowing his brow in question he leaned closer to Sanji, dropping his chin onto the blond's shoulder.

“Well, look. See.” Sanji glanced to the moss growing from his shoulder then pointed at the ring between his fingers. “It's a simple band like you want and the three stones are inlaid, resting in the metal.”

“But those are purple.” The mechanic wrinkled his nose in disgust at the ring, even if he did like the idea of the inset stones like that. It looked like it wouldn't get in the way of him working anymore than that simple black band would.

“I didn't say to get this ring.” Sanji huffed, pushing a hand into Zoro's face. “Maybe we can order them with different colors? Like emeralds and sapphires.”

“What and what?”

“Green and blue dumb moss.”

“Oh...yeah, I like that idea actually cook.” He grinned broadly, pecking the chef on the cheek. “We should ask!”

The two were interrupted as the woman returned with several small boxes in her hands. Setting them down, she opened the first box and turned it towards them. “I think this one would be something more to your liking. It is crafted in the same fashion as the black one but is indeed silver titanium.”

Sanji took the box and Zoro leaned over into his space once more. The two were quiet a moment as they studied it before the kick boxer pulled it from the box. Setting it down on the counter, he held his hand out in a silent question for Zoro to give him his hand and the racer did so, the two standing awkwardly in the middle of the small jewelery store as the cook slipped the ring onto his finger. It was natural reaction to splay his fingers so they could get a better look at it, barely catching Sanji's whispered question of “How's it feel?”

Zoro met his gaze, the lidded eyes expectant and filled with love. All the racer could do was simply nod at him, using his thumb to twist the warming metal on his finger. With a grin, the cook snapped his attention to the woman on the other side of the counter. “We will take it my dear.”

* * *

Zoro was still playing with the band New Year's Eve, sliding it around his ring finger with his thumb as he stared at the ceiling of Sanji's room. He was laying on the bed, waiting for the blond to come out of the bathroom so they could go their separate ways for the night. “Will you bring me back leftovers?” He called out, gaining himself a snort of laughter from the bathroom.

There was the small clack of dress shoes and Zoro picked his head up to glance over at the blond, his heart dropping from his chest as he caught sight of his lover. The blond's hair was slicked, still damp from his shower, covering his right eye. His stupid goatee and mustache were trimmed to perfection as well, giving his jaw that sharp edge Zoro found himself looking at time and time again.

Sanji was dressed in his black suit, the jacket and pants having been pressed and ironed, the creases making his legs look even longer than they already were, a crisp white shirt underneath with a black tie tucked under the buttons of the jacket. He whined in the back of his throat as he got up, causing the blond to give him a look of curiosity that Zoro was more than willing to explain. “You look so fucking hot.” Sliding up to him, he bit under his ear only to have Sanji jerk away from him.

“Stop; not now. I have to stay professional looking remember.”

“Can I take you out of this later?” Raising an eyebrow, Zoro's hands wandered down the blond's sides to grip onto his belt. “I really want to take you out of this suit.”

“Don't you mess up my good suit Roronoa Zoro.” Frowning, the blond stepped back, adjusting his shirt at the wrist and stretching his arms to get the fabric to lay correctly. “You have a good time with Luffy tonight okay? Tell Ace I said hi and don't drink too much.”

“Who are you...my mother?” Chuckling, the racer leaned in for a kiss, which Sanji gave willingly. “Don't you go picking up any more drunk people tonight.”

“I only did that once.” Sanji grinned and stepped past him towards the door. “I have to turn my cell off okay? Normally I don't but this one is important, so I need to have all my attention on it, alright?”

“Okay.” The racer nodded.

Sanji paused at the door, chewing on his lip before turning back to kiss Zoro again, holding against him a little longer than he normally did. “I love you; don't forget that.”

“It's just a catering gig and I'm not going to be on my bike, just driving your car. You act like the world could end.” Zoro pecked his lover's mouth one more time. “I love you too. Now go before you're late.”

Sanji's eyes searched Zoro's face for a moment before he nodded. “Okay. I will see you in the morning.”

“See you next year.” With a chuckle, Zoro sat back on the bed as the blond walked out. Picking up his phone, he flicked to his messaging screen. _Okay, Sanji's headed. Be there in a little to pick you up._

Hitting send, the racer stood, taking a deep breath and glancing about Sanji's room quickly. Maybe they should think about getting their own place? Something small that the two of them could make their own. It wasn't like they didn't make the money to support themselves, they just didn't have a need to be on their own. He frowned, slightly annoyed that now he didn't have his sister's house still, but again, he was pretty sure he still wouldn't be able to be in it for very long. No, Zoro wanted to start over with Sanji. Something fresh, something new, something...them.

His phone pinged and he picked it up off the bed. _Woot! Sounds good! I'm ready to go when you are. What you driving?_

_Sanji's car, so no food Luffy, sorry._

Snorting a laugh, he pocketed his phone and picked up the keys off the bedside table, making his way down the hall to get his jacket and boots before tromping down the stairs to the car. The drive to Luffy and Ace's place was filled with how he could ask Sanji to move in together, not that he thought the blond would object to them having their own space in the slightest.

It was Ace who pulled the door open, his dark tired looking eyes pinning him with a glare that only a parent would use. Zoro guessed in a lot of ways the older man kinda had to be to his kid brother. “I don't approve of this. At all. You two should just stay here. What if he gets hurt again?”

“Then I will do what I did last time.” Zoro shrugged, unconsciously taking a step back as the MMA fighter clenched his fists at his sides. Ace may have had to drop out of the season in the end, but that didn't stop him from working out at his gym or packing quite the punch. The mental memory of pain flared in his jaw at the thought. “Luffy ready?” He asked as he cleared his throat.

“Yeah.” The dark haired man snarled out, turning to yell over his shoulder. “Luffy! Zoro's here!”

“You know I won't let anything happen to him right?”

“I hear Law will be there.” And with that Ace turned and walked away. He could only guess that damned undercover cop had said something to Ace and Luffy about the fight tonight. If Bart had said something to Zoro, than it only made sense that Law would say something to Luffy, who was fighting in it. Frowning, the racer flicked his eyes up to see his friend round the corner as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“Ready?” He was grinning like a fool, hat tipped back to show off his wide eyed excited look. “Shanks said I am fighting one of Doffy's guys tonight!”

“That explains why Ace is so pissed then.” Closing the door, the two made their way back to Sanji's car and talked excitedly as they drove out to Rain Dinners. They went over the fight and how big of a deal the night was. How lots of fighters from around the whole area where going to be there. And Luffy punched the racer in the shoulder, once again congratulating him on the engagement to the cook. The drive itself wasn't that long from Luffy's. A little longer than on the bike as Zoro couldn't weave through traffic like he normally wanted, but snow made the roads way too slick for his motorcycles and so he was stuck having to obey all traffic laws and it just sucked.

“Oh wow! Look at all the cars! Zoro! Look! There's Doffy's!” It wasn't hard to miss the decals on the doors of the large vehicle and the mechanic was glad when he found a space to park his partner's precious blue car on the far side of the lot. Yeah it would mean a bit more walking, but it was far enough away that he was pretty positive it wouldn't get scratched or anything. Sanji would never let him live it down if he dented his damned car. As if Zoro and Usopp couldn't repair it anyways.

“Wonder if the upstairs party will have any idea of what is going on downstairs?” Luffy simply shrugged at his question, digging out his bag as Zoro locked the car doors. The two could see their breaths in the frigid air as they moved across the dimly lit and packed lot, making their way to the door and the muffled thumps of the bass music from with in. Again, Benn Beckham met them at the door, stopping them and making them promise that if Doffy got too far out of control they would leave.

Rolling their eyes, they agreed and they were let inside where Zoro was instantly assaulted by the loud music and flashing strobe lights. There were drunk people everywhere and Luffy vanished into the crowd, no doubt headed down to get ready for his fight. The green haired man wove through the crowd, missing the blond as he watched couples dancing on the floor. “Roronoa!” Turning at the call of his name, the last person he expected it to be was Bellamy.

Frowning, Zoro crossed his arms and waited as the man picked his way through the throng of people towards him. The twisted sneer on his features was dark like the gleam in his eyes. The MMA fighter moved to throw an arm over the racer's shoulder, but Zoro smacked it aside and twisted to face him. “Hey, easy now,” the other man threw his hands into the air in a peaceful gesture. “I just wanted to say good luck tonight. I'm not fighting, but I hear the one guy Strawhat is, is a real fucker.”

“Yeah?” His whole arm twitched and despite the fact he knew he could defend himself, the mechanic felt unarmed without his helmet in his hand. No one ever expected him to swing with that thing and it had been the advantage he needed time and time again. The Hyena grinned; feral and cunning. “Why are you telling me?”

“Cause it will be nice to see Luffy get his ass kicked for once. The rising unbeatable star here needs to have his ass handed to him. To...humble him, if you will.” With a sneer, the other man laughed.

“I should fucking deck you right here Bellamy.” The words were growled out, ripping from Zoro's throat and coated in venom. He wasn't one to really make opinions of most people, but he really hated this man.

“Where everyone can see? I dare you.” The tone of his voice egged him on and oh how much did Zoro want to knock his front teeth out. A quick pop to the nose or something!

“Che...you're so not worth it.” Waving a hand Zoro turned to walk towards where Three was sitting and enjoying what appeared to be tea or coffee. “I already know I can kick your ass.”

“Big words for a washed up racer...Tell me, how's Blackleg anyways?” It took all he had, but Zoro walked away, gritting his teeth at the cackling jerk off behind him. He couldn't let Bellamy goad him into a fight right now. He was here for Luffy and needed to be downstairs. Three jumped up off his chair and unlocked the door for him without any hassle, for which he was grateful as he was sure he probably would have hit him. Not because he was mad at the weird ass man, but his body was tensed and he wanted to hit something!

Bart slid in next to him out of no where as soon as he crossed the threshold into the ring. “Are you ready?” The pointed canines poked out from under his lip making his excited smile way more canine that it should have been. He was a ball of wound excitement as he slung an arm over Zoro's shoulder and began pointing out people around the crowded area. People Zoro hadn't heard of before, but were big names in the underground fighting ring. There were a few girls as well, but mostly men, a pink haired girl named Rebecca the one the snitch was most excited about.

Bart also pointed out this Dellinger guy that Luffy was supposed to fight. He was all legs, longer than Sanji's even, with short cutoffs that barely could be considered pants and a skin tight animal spot patterned shirt. He didn't look like much, but neither did Luffy, so he didn't under estimate him for a second.

A loud deep laugh caught their attention and as Zoro swung his gaze over the crowd to the box seating that sat a tad higher than the rest he saw them. First was Shanks, in his ever grungy looking attire, long trench coat sweeping out from his shoulders as he ran his hand through his hair. Next to him, in a cloud of smoke was the owner himself. No one knew him by any other name than Crocodile, his ever present cigar trailing a plume of smoke as he looked from Shanks to the other two men sitting there as well.

Doflomingo he knew. It was kinda hard to miss the bright pink boa that snaked around his neck and shoulders. The weird ass glasses and his incredible height. Zoro wasn't considered short by any means and this man towered over him. How someone could be that tall he had no idea. The only one he didn't know sat beside Doffy. A heavy set man was dark eyes and an evil look about him. He was boisterous in his laughter, but the underlying tone to it reeked of evil. Bart simply said that his name was Blackbeard and when the racer tried to question about him further, the other man simply shook his head and shrugged.

Seemed that each one o these four men was the head of some big part of the underground, all of them coming together here to bring in the new year with a large fight! Luffy wasn't fighting right off, something about not having to fight the first round for winning the fight on Christmas Eve and so he appeared next to Zoro and Bart as the two made themselves comfortable near the edge of the ring. The underground fighter mentioned having had a chance to talk to Rebecca in the locker room and insisted that they cheer her on during her fight.

Zoro had to admit, he was impressed. For a small girl she packed quite a punch and her movements suggested some professional training at least at some point in her life. Her fight was chaotic and hectic, but she kept her cool the entire time and it was easy to cheer for her. The beer that had ended up in his hand certainly helped that as well. Shanks somehow managed to stay in control over the whole thing, calling for a short break before the next round of fights began. Luffy made his leave as he needed to get ready, grinning broadly as he smacked his hat back onto Zoro's head and walked off. “Do you think...” Zoro trailed off as he turned to Bart to find the other man was gone, having vanished when he was distracted by Luffy. He frowned at it, but shrugged it off as that was what the man did now and again. He would most likely be back shortly with more booze.

When it happened he was completely caught off guard by it.

Luffy's fight began, the high pitched laugh of the other man swinging his attention from searching for his racing partner's friend to the ring. It occurred to him that some how Perona had gotten caught up with Bart the same way he and Luffy had gotten caught up with Law, but pushed those thoughts aside as he watched the goings on below. His friend was majestic as always, fluid movements and fast hits, quick successions of small flurries to catch the other unaware. Dellinger managed to land a few kicks, which wasn't uncommon, but nothing that the infamous Strawhat couldn't work through.

Glancing up, he saw Bart weaving through the crowd on the far side of the ring, his steps light and calculated as he moved deeper into the room, but some one passed in front of him and he was gone. Luffy roared from down in the ring and it hit Zoro that it was louder than normal, the bass music from upstairs suddenly gone. Was it midnight already? Had they stopped the music for the countdown to the new year?

Zoro suddenly became aware of everything in the room. The packed crowd of people yelling, screaming and fisting into the air as the fight below carried on. Things seemed to slow down and he took a deep breath, launching himself against the rails to scream out to his friend that something wasn't right. It wasn't his voice that came out though, the words dying in his throat as a female scream ripped through the packed underground ring. A hand slammed onto his shoulder and he spun to see Law, eyes wide as the doctor blocked the hit that surely would have connected with his jaw.

He was wearing a bullet proof vest and his badge was hanging over it from a chain around his neck. Somewhere behind him a deep unfamiliar voice called out, yelling over the clamber that had struck the room. “This is the FBI! No body move! We have the place surrounded.”

Law still had his wrist as Zoro stared dumbfounded at him, the words still ringing in his head as the piercing gaze of the undercover cop bore into him. Law hauled him close, hissing into his ear. “Get Luffy-ya and get the fuck out of here! Now! We aren't after you two, but if the FBI gets to you first, there is nothing I can do! Go! GO!” He pushed Zoro away, ducking under someone and darting across the ring towards where Shanks and the others were scrambling.

It took him a second, but then he turned pole vaulting over the rail and dropping into the ring. “Luffy!” He could barely hear himself yelling over the crowds screams, the shouts of “police,” “freeze” and “FBI” ringing around the room still.

“The fuck is going on?!” Luffy didn't sound panicked but his voice wasn't as calm as it normally was either. “Zoro!”

“Law's here! He said to get out now!” He grabbed his friend by the shoulders, practically screaming into his face. Luffy's eyes went wide but he nodded, twisting in the racer's grasp as he darted for the ladder.

“Come on! This way! There's a back stair well that we can go up!” Grabbing at Zoro's arm, he pulled him along for a moment before letting go.

“They probably have some one posted there! Shit! We are totally gonna get into a fight! Luffy!”

“When don't we get into a fight Zoro!” Luffy jumped down the stairs into the locker room, Zoro right on his heels. He turned back once as he heard Law yell over the crowd and saw a flash of black hair. It popped into his head that it was Robin, but it was gone before he got a better look. Besides why the hell would she be here?!

Above them the metal door slammed shut, the sound echoing down the stair case as the sounds of their shoes mixed with it. The younger man slammed his body against it, the door swinging wide as he stumbled into the parking lot. “Oh...wow!”

The racer slammed into his friend's back, knocking him forwards a step as he stumbled, but Zoro froze on the spot. The whole parking lot was blocked in with black SUVs and police cars, every set of flashing lights making the lot dance in blue and red. Short siren calls blipped now and again and some where there was shouting and the stomping of boots. Holy hell this was insane! Blinking, Zoro took in his spot compared to where the cook's car was and cursed to himself that they needed to skirt around the building to get to it. Dammit! This was not how he wanted to spend his night. Way to start off the new year Roronoa...fuck!

Luffy swore under his breath next to him as the racer stared unseeing at the large white letters that were stuck to the door of the SUV closest to them. The damned fucking FBI! Holy shit! Bart had mentioned it but he never expected it to happen. Never expected them to show up! Not while he was here! “Zoro we need to move!” A tight grip landed on his shoulder and Zoro jerked, snapping his attention to where Luffy was pointing around the corner. Right they still needed to get out of here.

His hand felt over his pants in some sort of reassurance that the keys were still there and they moved, running low to the edge of the building towards the front. Backs slammed against the wall as they took ragged deep breaths, trying to stay to the shadows of the building. It was cold and his eyes were beginning to hurt from the constant flashing of the lights. The racer edged his way closer to the corner of the building peering around it quickly, catching a glimpse of black suit and sucking in a deep breath as he pressed himself against the wall again. “Some one's there. Looks to be FBI.”

“Let me see!” Luffy went to move to look past Zoro, but the racer slammed a hand into his chest and stopped him.

“Are you nuts?!” Zoro hissed out at him. “That's the fucking FBI and you're on their shit list! Why else would they be here to bust an underground fighting ring! Think Luffy!”

“Well the cars over there!” Raising an arm, the dark haired kid pointed towards the corner of the building, beyond where the FBI agent was currently standing. “How else are we supposed to get to Sanji's car?”

“Give me a minute!” It was hard to think with his brain running at a million miles an hour. The rush of the moment and the flashing lights weren't helping any at all either. How in the hell could they get passed that guy without drawing attention to themselves?

They couldn't. Zoro frowned at the ground, the shine of the wet pavement looking purple in the mixed flash of lighting. Luffy shifted next to him, getting restless from not doing anything and the mechanic knew he had to make a decision. “Fuck it,” he growled out. “Let's go. Between the two of us, I'm sure we could take out one FBI dude and hightail it the fuck outta here!”

“Right!” Luffy gave a sharp nod, slamming one fist into his open palm.

“Okay, hang on. Let me check again.” Peering around the corner and being a tad calmer, Zoro was able to actually see what they were dealing with. The agent had a jacket on now, a dark blue material with the letters FBI across the back, the hood pulled up to shield against the starting sleet that was coming down. “Just one...I can't really tell how big he is, but it won't matter between us both.”

“Let's go.” Luffy pushed off the wall as the two sprinted towards the guy in the jacket. Their feet sounded like thunder across the pavement and Luffy shot past Zoro, jumping into the air and coming down with a blow to the unaware agent, dropping him to the ground easily as the underground fighter dropped to his knees to cushion his impact with the ground.

“Hey!”

It all happened so fast. There was the slam of a car door and pain exploded in the back of Zoro's head as his skull hit the brick wall of the side of the building. Snapping his eyes shut as spots flashed before his eyes and his vision blurred, the racer craned his neck up to get away from whatever the hell it was that was jamming into his throat under his chin. There was a click as a hand fisted into his shirt and the racer's stomach dropped into his gut.

Holy shit! Was that a fucking gun?! Where in the hell did this other guy come from?! His hand snapped shut, thumb running over his ring as he blinked trying to get his eyes to focus. Fuck! He was going to get arrested. They both were going to go to jail. There went Zoro's racing career. And what would Sanji say? Franky? Would the blond even want anything to do with him? It wasn't like he told him he came here and watched Luffy! Hell! He thought he heard Luffy gasp, but he couldn't honestly be sure over the slight ringing in his ears that started up. Blood pounded in his head and all he wanted to do was get away from the flashing lights as he groaned in pain. The hand in his shirt loosened at the confused call of his name, the gun dropping away from his throat. “Zoro?”

What the fuck? He knew that voice. Knew it so well and his fingers stopped in their movements across the suddenly cold piece of metal wrapped around his finger. This time it was his heart that dropped. His voice broke, the single word croaked out as his throat closed and threatened to choke him. Tears filled his eyes but whether it was from the pain of his head injury or the realization of what was going on at this very moment, the racer couldn't say. He couldn't believe it; wouldn't believe it. Yet there it was as plain as the badge that hung around his neck and the sleet dampening his hair. Blue and red flashed off three little letters that spanned the top of the silver badge.

“Sanji?”


	30. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't replied to comments! But thank you to everyone who is leaving them! Means a lot to me!

“Zoro!” Luffy's voice cut through his shock and the racer turned his head just in time to see his friend leap forwards, fist pulled back as he targeted Sanji. The blond drew away from Zoro, turning to face the younger man and with deft movements that the moss head had grown so used to, Sanji evaded the swing. He kicked Luffy's feet out from under him as he grabbed him by the back of the shirt, slamming him face first into the wet pavement. Sanji looked torn through the entire movement, lips down turned into a slight frown.

There was a resounding smack, the cook's knee grinding hard between Luffy's shoulder blades as he snapped his attention to Zoro. His eyes were still wide in shock and Sanji opened his mouth to speak, but Zoro didn't care to hear a thing he had to say right now. “Let him go!” He snarled, throwing himself at this stranger and tackling Sanji off Luffy. They collided bodily, Zoro throwing all his weight into the smaller man, pinning him to the cement easily. He knew he could, had done so time and time again. Still moving, he pulled back his left arm, right hand snapping into a fist in that perfect fucking suit of his.

“Zoro stop!” Sanji twisted under him, one hand grabbing at his wrist as he tried to pull the mechanic's arm free, the other coming up in a block as Zoro swung down to hit him. “I don't want to fight you two!”

“Bullshit Sanji!” He spat each word out, struggling to get his arm free and his grip tightening around the lapels of the suit jacket. His head was still spinning, not only from the hit to the wall, but at the fact it was his fucking fianc é under him he was fighting. Not sparring, not joking around, fucking fighting! A rage flared up and all he wanted to do was knock this fucker's teeth out.

“Dammit moss head!” The racer heard the scrap of the blond's shoes, should have been more aware of his tactics as he knew it was coming, but it didn't register to Zoro till his head hit the pavement again, teeth rattling in his skull as Sanji leaned a knee into his chest. “Seriously; just stop. Listen to me a---oof!”

Luffy came from no where, bodily tackling Sanji aside, a flash of black and the blond disappearing Zoro's only warning to his friend rejoining the fight. The two rolled on the ground, a tangle of limbs, Luffy coming up on top as the two hit the side of the SUV that the kick boxer had appeared from. “You lied to us! To Zoro!” The pain that cracked Luffy's voice as he yelled into Sanji's face was evident, even as Zoro's ears starting ringing once more.

“I lied!?” Sanji growled back, kicking a leg free and grabbing at one of Luffy's wrists. “Back off Luffy!”

“No one hurts my friends!” The tone dropped to that deadly demeanor and suddenly the mechanic saw Ace in the man's younger brother. A growl ripped from deep in the fighter's throat as he pulled away from Sanji, twisting his head to get a good look at Zoro as he sat up. The two shared a look, some spark of resignation between them before the dark haired man turned back to the FBI agent pinned between his knees.

“Call him off Zoro before he does something he's gonna regret!” Sanji's tone was dangerous even as he narrowed his eyes in a glare at Luffy. Zoro sat frozen, head pounding, knees aching from the multiple times they had collided with the pavement. The scene before him was one he never thought in a million years he would see. Two men, who he deeply cared about, fighting in a fucking parking lot for the very freedom they both held so dear. And to make it worse, they were two opposite sides, with him stuck right in the middle. What did he do? Who did he side with? What was his right from wrong and what was truly right from wrong here?

“Zoro!” Sanji's voice cut through the air again as the racer watched him do the one thing he had rarely ever seen. The blond twisted, bringing his arm up in a sharp arc as his hand snapped into a fist and smashed Luffy in the jaw. The dark haired man went with the hit, Zoro had honestly seen him take worse shots to the face, but it was enough for Sanji to get the upper hand once more. Easily, he flipped the two of them, slamming the underground fighter to the pavement once more. Rising up on one foot, the other knee planted tight against Luffy's side, the bar tender produced a pair of handcuffs, quickly snapping them around Luffy's wrists. Zoro didn't even know where they came from, they just appeared in the blond's hands.

His friend was seething in anger, jerking against the new found bonds and growling for all he was worth. He turned his head to look to Zoro, eyes wide in some sort of shocked horror at actually having this entire thing happen. “Luffy...” The racer breathed out, not really sure what else to say or do. His entire body shut down. Zoro knew he should be helping Luffy or at least getting to his feet, but he couldn't. Sitting there on his heels, arms useless in his lap, it occurred to Zoro that the sleet was beginning to come down harder now. Of all the things to think about at a time like this.

“Don't move.” Sanji smacked Luffy in the back of the head as he rose to his feet, crossing the small area to where Zoro knelt in a couple long strides, his shoes clicking on the slick paved lot. He tilted his head down to Zoro as he looked up, the two locking eyes. The blue irises were set in stone, lids narrowed dangerously as the mechanic was sure Sanji tried to figure out what to do with him. Zoro rose to his feet, suddenly gaining control over his limbs once more. Both hands snapped into fists at his sides and he stepped back to change his stance, fully expecting to have to fight this man once more. Behind the kick boxer, Zoro could barely see Luffy struggle to a kneeling position, head dropped forwards towards the ground as rain and snow matted his hair.

Sanji sighed, running a hand through his bangs and glancing away. His voice was low, all the commanding tone in it gone as he kept his eyes trained on something else. “Get out of here.”

“Not without Luffy.” There was no way in hell he was going to leave his friend behind! He didn't give a fuck who Sanji really was or who Zoro had thought he was; he wasn't going to abandon his friend easily.

“I said...” Sanji started, finally snapping that heated glare to the racer. The one Zoro had seen countless times before they had started a sparring match, or he came at the racer with a quick and sharp snide remark. Hell, Zoro had even seen it in the bedroom before... “Get out of here. Don't make me repeat myself.”

“And I said not without...”

“Zoro!” Luffy's voice cut the mechanic off. Both men moved to look at him and the pang of guilt that welled up in Zoro's chest was immense. The underground fighter, one of his best friends, sat with his knees splayed and shoulders drooped as far as the cuffs would allow. His bangs were sticking to his forehead, half covering one eye, small tracks of water mixed with sweat running down the sides of his face. “Just go.”

“What?!” He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Luffy was telling him to leave him there. This couldn't be happening. This entire thing had to be nothing more than a horribly bad dream. He was going to wake up, curled around Sanji and everything was going to be okay. Right? Right. “There's no way!”

“Zoro.” Luffy's voice was deadly and calm. His steady tenor was commanding in the charged silence that had fallen over them. “Sanji's giving you an out. Take it. Don't worry about me. Just go.”

Sanji, who had turned slightly at one point, leaned back to look at Zoro fully again. “Last chance moss head or I'm taking you down too.” His tone was dead serious, that no bullshit smoke laced husk that usually drove the racer wild. Zoro couldn't believe what he was doing. What he was hearing or seeing. With a jerked nod, he swallowed, fishing Sanji's car keys from his pants pocket. Giving one last pleading look to his friend, Luffy nodded in encouragement at him and the mechanic nodded back, turning his back on the entire thing and walking away.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

 

The scene around him hadn't changed, if anything it had simply gotten bigger. There was no way to tell that the mess surrounding him on all sides was even the Wado Ichimonji as Zoro sat cross legged in the epicenter of the metal, filth covering him from head to boot. Grease was smeared up the side of his face, covering everything from where he wiped a hand over it and there were white patches on his clothes from when he had been in the paint booth. The goggles looked ridiculous perched in his hair, the longer strands sticking up at all angles like uncut grass at the base of a tree. His hands were practically black from the constant work on the equipment, the color tapering back to his rich tanned tone the closer it got to his elbows.

Hell the racer wasn't even dancing to the music that was sure to be blaring in his ear buds, his normal head bob to the rhythm lost to him as he scrubbed at a piece of machinery in his hands. No one tried approaching him at this point, not wanting to face the snarl and potential threat of his newest tools being thrown at who ever it was dared draw near.

Zoro preferred it that way at this point. Without moving his head, the racer flicked his eyes to his right, catching sight of Perona as she stood by the stairs to the apartment, her stupid stuffed bear held tightly in her arms, whole body swaying slightly back and forth as she just...watched. He knew she was worried, knew she  _ knew _ but he couldn't bring himself to talk to even her. Zoro figured he may have owed her that, but each time he drew up the courage to open his mouth, the words failed him and so he had given up.

Not knowing what else to do, he had come back to the Sunny that night, his entire being numb from the shock of what he had just been through. Sanji was in the FBI. Luffy had been arrested. The cook had...let him go, but not Luffy. Even his friend had been aware of the situation encouraging him to leave and what? What good was he now?

He couldn't sleep, just laying in his bed staring at the ceiling, the reruns of that night playing over and over again in his head. The bite of the cool steel that had indeed been the gun his lover was holding. The shocked tone of all their voices. The weight of the ring that now sat on top of his dresser, his thoughts torn on what he should do with that as well. Sanji's car keys were next to the ring and the little blue car was still in the parking lot.

Getting up after barely any sleep, the mechanic stumbled out to the kitchen where Franky sat, mulling over paperwork for the shop or something. He had been told, but he didn't remember. 'You okay Bro?' The older mechanic had asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 'What are you doing back here? Thought you were staying at blondie's again last night.'

'I...' It was all he could get out as he turned wide eyed to his room mate. He was supposed to have stayed with Sanji last night. They had made plans to make breakfast together and enjoy the first day of the new year in one another's company. What was he doing now? Staring at his roommate like a lost puppy, a million different emotions running rampant in his head. Was Sanji in the same desperate and lost place Zoro was?

'Zoro?' Franky asked again, setting his pen down and focusing on the racer. 'You look like you haven't slept. Did the thing go later than planned? I know Robin texted me at like four this morning saying she had just gotten back to the station.'

'Robin...?' Narrowing his eyes in question he repeated the name hollowly. And then it hit him. Robin  _ had  _ been there. That was her Zoro had seen the flash of as he had been running unknowingly to the place where his life would get ripped apart. Devastation, then rage filled the green haired man and he shot his friend one of his best glares. 'You knew?!' His hands gripped into his hair as he leaned his elbows on the table, trying his best to stare a hole through the wood.

'Well....yeah. Wait...dude...Sanji didn't tell you?' The clear shock on Franky's face just made the younger mechanic even more wild in his rage.

'No!' He shrieked, getting up and knocking over the chair he had been sitting in. Holy hell! What else could go wrong?! Without thinking, he threw open the door and fled down the stairs, too angry to go much farther than his couch in the shop. Brooding, Zoro called the one person he thought he could talk to. And it had been a huge mistake.

Ace wasn't any happier to talk to him than Zoro had been at discovering he had been the only one kept in the dark about his soon-to-be ex fianc é 's work life. Staring off blankly as the other man yelled at him through the phone, the racer caught bits and pieces. Something about huge amounts of money needed to bail Luffy out, something else about needing to dip into the money he and Marco had set aside for their honeymoon; lawyers, legal fees and oh, yeah, the 'I fucking told you so Roronoa!'

Yeah, cause he should have known that was coming. But in all truth, Luffy was an adult too and could make his own decisions. How was it his fault that all this had happened? 'I trusted you to watch out for him! And this morning I get a call from Law saying my brother's been arrested?! The fuck Zoro!?'

Oh. There was that. Shoulders slumping at the scolding of his own somewhat older brother, Zoro inhaled deeply, the intake of breath hitching in his throat as tears threatened his eyes. He didn't even know why he would be crying, lack of sleep he chalked it up to, not wanting to acknowledge the hurt, hate, resentment and whatever else was bubbling and churning inside him at the moment. The tears broke and he let out a shuddered sob when Ace hung up on him, the MMA fighter's words resounding in his head. 'I...don't call me again Zoro. I don't want you anywhere me or Luffy anymore.'

The bolt slipped in his hand and Zoro growled as red blood, bright and hot welled up over the knuckle of his thumb. Grabbing up a rag, that wasn't any cleaner than his hand, the mechanic stood and walked towards the sink, standing there awkwardly for a moment as he tried to figure out how he was going to get the water turned on and keep pressure on the wound. Thin fingers came into his view, turning the faucet on and without even looking he shoved his hands under the water, moving the rag aside and sighing deeply. “Thanks Perona.”

“Zoro...” Her voice was soft, all her typical high pitched annoyance gone as she reached her hand out, not sure if touching him was a good idea or not. The two didn't speak, were quiet as the only sounds were the running water and the small hisses of pain the mechanic was making. Finally the pink haired girl nodded her head sharply, more to herself than anyone. “You need to talk about this. Not saying you have to talk to me, or even him; but not talking at all isn't going to help.”

“Did you know?” Hands still under the water, he turned to face her, eyes pleading as he met her black irises. Pursing her lips, Perona shook her head and Zoro could feel his entire person wilt. He should have been happy, he hadn't been the only one in the dark, but something about that thought just made him even more upset. He guessed in the end he should just be happy he had people that were still willing to talk to him.

“Do you think...” The scratchy tone to his racing partner's voice was there even as she whispered and clutched her bear tighter to her chest.

“I don't know what to think...” he responded, voice just as low, the words mere whispers over the running water. “I thought I knew him.” Pulling his hands from the water, he turned it off and walked away from her, mind still in a foggy haze as he trekked towards the office for the first aid kit. She didn't follow and for that he was thankful, having already had his fill of human interaction for one day.

Sitting in Franky's desk chair he pulled the white box from under the desk and opened it, rummaging through till his found the band aids, scissors and tape so he could get this cut sealed and get back to working on his sister's bike. He was almost done tearing her down, needing something to do to try to take his mind off all this. His music had stopped long ago, his phone most likely dying from lack of charge. He had just never gotten around to taking the buds out, closed off in half muted silence right in the middle of ground zero.

Yet somehow it hadn't made it to him yet. For three days he had heard nothing from any of them. Not Law, not Robin, not...Sanji. Had they simply swept him under the rug when the cook let him go? Was he even worth their time? Sanji hadn't contacted him even for the sheer fact he was still in possession of the fucker's car for that matter! Had he simply been forgotten while they moved on with their lives? Had he even meant anything?

Logically he knew that most likely wasn't true, that this case had been a hue deal and they were all busy with it, but fuck logic! Zoro was pissed off, hurt beyond belief and just looking for a fight right now. He was barely maintaining himself from not lashing out at Franky, Perona and Nami; it wasn't their faults. But deep down, Zoro had the itch to argue and throw unneeded and nasty comments.

A knock on the door frame drew his attention and he snapped the box closed as he looked up. He could feel the tight pressure of the tape on his knuckle and it occurred to him that he hadn't remembered taking care of his cut, but his main focus was on the bodies in the doorway.

Law stood inside the door, dressed in what looked to be an expensive dark blue suit, his hair combed and his eyeliner gone. It would have taken Zoro a moment to recognize the other man if not for his tattoos and the leopard print tie that hung neatly over a black shirt. The racer would give the other man one thing...he didn't look like he had slept at all the last three days. There was no eyeliner anywhere that could cover up the dark circles under his eyes. “Can I...we talk to you Zoro-ya?” The cop waved a hand between himself and the other he arrived with.

That led Zoro to drag his attention to the other body, the one hanging farther back from the door and more in the shop, attention drawn off to the mess that was his most prized bike. Sanji looked pristine as he always did and Zoro felt his gut drop in a mix of want and hate all at once. He looked just as well put together as he had before the blond had left to start that horrible night, shoulders slightly slumped forwards as his hands rested easily in his dress slacks. His bright blue shirt and dark tie a perfect combination to the black suit.

The cook was chewing at his lip as he turned his gaze as Law finished speaking, looking right passed the doctor to lock his eyes with Zoro's. “We are here on business, nothing more.” He spoke coldly, as if he was trying his damnedest to not mix his personal life into this anymore than he already had. Was Sanji hurting too? Was that pain he saw flit across those blue eyes? The man blinked and it was gone, his face hardening into something Zoro had never seen there before. The cook was actually trying to stay professional, keeping his distance and letting the undercover cop do the talking.

Law produced a little tape recorder, pulling it from his pocket as he motioned with his free hand to ask permission to sit in the chair. Sanji took this time to step to the doorway but he didn't enter, maintaining his distance from the entire thing. The blond leaned on the door frame as Law set the item on the large desk and took a breath. “We have some questions we want to ask Zoro-ya and I wanted to kind of walk you through them before we record anything.”

“And why would you want to do that?” Leaning back in the chair, the racer crossed his arms. Scowling, he tried to keep his eyes on the cop and ignoring Sanji all together. Drumming his fingers on his upper arm, he waited for an answer. The undercover cop took a deep breath, not out of annoyance or anything. If Zoro had to pick an emotion, he would simply say again the man was tired, drained and mentally exhausted. It must take a lot to live how he did.

“Because we have a lot of evidence concerning this whole thing. Doflomingo-ya and Crocodile-ya will go down without question for running and maintaining an underground fighting ring. Shanks-ya...well, he's a bit harder to pin.”

“How so?” Leaning forwards, Zoro flicked the lid of the first aid kit shut, tilting his head slightly as he fell back into the chair once more.

“He covered his tracks really well surprisingly. He used throw away phones, small bills when he made pay outs. We have yet to find a writt—”

“You shouldn't be telling him this.” Sanji cut in, shifting on his feet in the door. His voice was ice, his tone deadly as he tried his best to stare down Law. The cop met his gaze quietly for a moment before adverting his eyes and nodding.

“Anyways, can you just answer the questions honestly? We won't ask anything that will make things worse for you.”

“What about Luffy?” It should have been the first thing out of his mouth, but he had been trying to listen to the undercover cop. Now that it seemed to be out of the way, Zoro was going to ask his own questions here. That urge to fight rose up in him again, baring fangs and weaving back and forth like a snake about to strike. “Are things worse for him?”

The bar tender growled from the doorway, but he didn't speak. Zoro snapped his eyes to him, his annoyance at the situation clearly visible in the way he leaned against the door. The racer wondered briefly if Sanji had that gun on him, where he was keeping it and why he had never noticed it before. A memory of that stone cold steel flitted across his skin and it took all the mechanic had to not shudder at the thought of it. Looking back at Law, Zoro was surprised when it was the blond that spoke. “We can't talk to you about that.”

“Can't?” With a smirk, Zoro kept his eyes on Law. He would get his little jabs in where he could, try to bait the fucker into arguing with him. The racer's body reacted unwillingly to that, it wanting to fight Sanji just to be able to pin him down and a want flared in his gut. He bit it back, trying to keep that evil smirk in place as he kept his attention on the would be doctor.

The dark haired man ducked his head in a shallow nod and pressed the button on the recorder. "For the record; state your name." He said dully, as if it were a chore to follow proto-call, a slight roll to his eyes as he did so.

Zoro rolled his eyes as well. "Roronoa Zoro."

"Very good. I am Detective Trafalgar Law and I am accompanied by Agent Sanji Black..." Law spoke some more but Zoro wasn't listening, the pang of hurt welling in him as he glanced at the blond as the cop spoke his name and title. For whatever reason that made it a solid truth and it hurt so much...just knowing he had been lied to all this time. He really wished his body and mind would get it together. This constant roller coaster of emotion was exhausting. Even so, the question was still there at the forefront of his mind: What other secrets could Sanji had been keeping as well?

Sanji was chewing on his lip once more, head turned back to look at the mess of bike in the shop. What he found so interesting about the torn apart thing, Zoro didn't know. Didn't really care to know. Let Sanji have his wild fantasies about what it could mean. He knew why he was doing it and that was good enough for Zoro.

The doctor cleared his throat, signaling it was Zoro's turn to speak and he opened his mouth, inhaling deeply, eyes still trained on the kick boxer. “Or won't.” His voice was smug and he achieved his goal as Sanji whipped around to face him, eyes wide in slight shock and growing anger.

A hand snapped closed into a fist as he took a single step into the room. “Listen,” he growled out, tilting his head forwards slightly in that dominating and threatening posture the chef loved so much. At this point Zoro was immune and he simply raised his eyebrows in question at him. “I am not here to play your little games. I have a fucking job to do! Answer Law's questions.”

“You gonna arrest me if I don't? Your good cop, bad cop act won't work on me.”

“Why are you being like this?!” A hand came from the cook's pocket as it shot out to wave at him. The other man was clearly flustered and it was evident in the way he spoke. “Why do you always have to make everything so difficult?”

“Me?!” Leaning forwards, Zoro slammed a hand onto the desk.

“Oh boy...” Law muttered under his breath, shutting off the recorder, but he went unheard and unnoticed.

“I'm the difficult one?” Zoro went on, narrowing his eyes. “Why couldn't you have just told me?! Franky told me Robin told him!”

“Ah no, you did not just do that! What about you! I even asked you if there was anything else you wanted to tell me and you said no!” Sanji ground his teeth, shaking his head as he did so.

“Oh, you mean at the hotel...when you could have told me you were in the fucking FBI! You mean that night?”

“I asked you to stop racing.” There was a pained hitch to the younger man's tone, but Zoro ignored it. He had to ignore it, if he let those emotions come into play here and now, who the hell knew how this would end. He wanted his anger in the forefront, not the heartbreaking pain that was behind it. He pushed aside the urge to say fuck it and go to the blond, pull him close, running fingers through his hair and telling him it would be alright. Fuck! Emotions sucked.

“So you knew then? What did Law tell you?”

“Leave me out of this! I didn't tell anyone anything.” The doctor shot a look between both men.

“No,” Sanji shot a disapproving glare at the cop. “He's in enough trouble for not giving us the names to his contacts. I didn't know you were involved beyond what you told me. Not until I realized it was you the other night.” He sounded defeated in a way, voice dropping from a growled anger to something a kin to faded horror. Well tough shit for him.

“Was any of it real? Or were you just lying to me the whole time? Was I just a way to get closer to the MMA fighters at Water Seven?” He hissed the words, hoping his unspoken yell of 'this is all your fault' rang through loud and clear.

It seemed to of as Sanji nodded, face twisting into a look of one who was expecting those words. His eyes slid closed for a moment before opening again. They seemed to have a slight shine to them, but it was lost as soon as he opened his mouth. “You aren't innocent either. Let's take a look at the rap sheet you have managed to conjure up shall we?” As he spoke, Sanji counted out each item on his fingers, making his points clear as he jabbed each different point home. The more Sanji spoke the angrier he got and the angrier Zoro got as well, seeing red by the time he was done. “Illegal street racing. Partaking in an underground fighting ring. Withholding information from the authorities. Leaving the scene of a crime. Attacking a federal agent. Shall I go on?”

“Fuck off Sanji!” Zoro barked, jumping to his feet and pushing the chair back with his thighs. “I get it, it was all fucking part of the damned job! Jokes on me. Ha ha! Way to use the trusting and vulnerable motorcycle racer. Job well done.”

“It's not like that!” The blond snapped, his voice rising and actually echoing around the small office. “Fuck! Can't I get a chance to explain?! The term 'undercover' mean anything to you? I couldn't tell you.” He sounded exasperated now; his own emotions finally getting the better of him as his voice hitched ever so slightly.

“Oh, but Robin could tell Franky Sanji?! If that's even you're real name.” He spat the words out, smirking when Sanji flinched under the assault.

“Robin's my  _ boss _ Zoro. She can do things I can't. If she told Franky than she did so of her own accord. I was told not to say anything; to act like everything was fine.”

“Well, again, job well done. I will be sure to drop your name for a reward.” The racer threw his arms in the air, clearly fed up with this entire thing. All this was doing was pissing him off more by the second and his whole body was beginning to itch for a physical fight, this yelling back and forth not getting what he wanted accomplished in the slightest. Suddenly remembering Law was in the room, Zoro flicked his eyes to the third man to make sure he was still there. Why he wasn't sure, but he did so. Maybe he just wanted a witness to this whole thing somewhere.

When Sanji spoke again, his voice was low, strained, as if he were holding back, biting off emotions that threatened to leak forth. Whether they were real or not, Zoro wasn't sure he could tell anymore. Wasn't sure he could care. “It was all real...” It took Zoro a second to realize Sanji was answering his question from earlier. “If I didn't love you would I have let you go? Luffy's in a world of shit right now, but I am trying to get him out. Shanks manipulated both of you at a young age and we are using that. That's why we need you to talk, that's why I—we came here today.”

“Orders are orders,” Sanji went on, but the mechanic wasn't listening. Sure he heard the words spoken, but they didn't register to him as his mind was a swirl of everything else. “I couldn't tell you. I wanted to tell you. Truly I did. Even after I knew you were racing. Why do you think I asked you to stop? I didn't want to hold anything from you. Not when we have what we do...”

“No. Just stop right there.” Holding up his hand, Zoro shook his head. He was done with this conversation and he knew the pained look was clearly on his face as he spoke. “How can you assume we are okay after this? You had a fucking gun to my throat for starters. You lied to me through out our entire relationship. Hell it started on a lie didn't it? Were you even at the banquet on a catering job or were you there to try and scope out who was fighting at Rain Dinners?” As soon as he said the words, a choked sob left him. He didn't even know where it came from. “Oh...” he started as a realization hit him. He looked over to Sanji, pleading with his eyes that somewhere the man's next answer wasn't going to be one that was about the undercover nature of the job. Somewhere Zoro wanted to hear that Sanji really had wanted to be with him. “Oh...is that why you wanted to go dancing there that night?”

“I wanted to spend time with you.” Sanji took a step forwards, bringing a hand up in what Zoro could only think was an attempt to console him. “Zoro; please.”

Closing his eyes and not trusting himself to speak, the racer shook his head and pinched at the bridge of his nose. When he did open his eyes, Sanji had taken a step back again, barely inside the door way once more, a look of utter defeat etched into his high cheek boned face. “I'm sorry,” he breathed out, the words constricting in his throat, but Zoro knew he needed to get them out. “I can't do this. It's over Sanji. Move so I can go get your keys.”

Zoro pushed passed him, not wanting to see the broken look in his eyes, fearful that he would change his mind if he did. He never wanted to see the man look sad and seeing that look of defeat on his features had hurt enough. The utter shock that was sure to be there as he handed back the ring was going to be more than enough for the mechanic for one day.

Numbly he marched up the stairs, opening the door and making his way to his room. By the time he pushed open his door, everything was blurry and he stood in the middle of the disarray, inhaling deeply and trying to calm his own body. There would be time for useless emotions later, right now he needed to suck it up and march back downstairs to hand off the items owned by the other man.

Turning slightly, Zoro looked over his shoulder to the ring and keys. What was he doing? All he was attempting to do was hold off a little longer...but why? Sanji had made his choice and now it was time for Zoro to make his. Slamming his hand onto the top of the dresser, he scooped the items up, feeling how heavy and cold the ring felt between his fingers and made his way back down to the shop.

Sanji was still there, once more looking at the disassembled mess that was the Wado Ichimonji. He had moved from the office door to the bike itself, feet pressed together as he stared unseeing down at it. “Touch her and I will hit you with that damned wrench you bought me.” Sanji turned to look over his shoulder at him, but didn't speak, eyes wide in shock at the racer's words. “Here.” Holding out his hand, Zoro offered the keys and the ring. “I didn't do anything to your damned car either.”

“I didn't think you would have.” Sanji sounded broken, his voice low and quiet, the one thing Zoro had been hoping to avoid. A raging spike of pain lurched through him, but he bit it back as Sanji looked up to meet his eyes. Those blue irises looked dark, unreadable swirling pools of liquid lapiz lazuli and the racer had to look away. Had to look down at their hands as he dropped the items into the blond's palm as he tried not to touch him. It wasn't that he was worried about Sanji trying anything, he just didn't want that reminder; that spark that shot through him every time the two touched. “Take care...Zoro.”

He didn't answer, couldn't answer as the blond turned and walked towards the back door without pause or hesitation, the hand holding his things moving into his pants pocket. The racer watched the door close behind him, a pain he didn't know building in his chest. So focused on that new sensation, Zoro jumped when Law spoke next to him. “You shouldn't be so hard on him; he really is a good guy as I am sure you know.”

“What do you want Law?” Turning to face the dark haired man, the racer took a deep breath and sighed, his whole body still tensed. His entire world seemed to be falling apart and all in the matter of a couple days. “Do you think...”

“The choice is yours Roronoa-ya; but as he said as well....you're not innocent either.” With a shrug, the cop walked towards the door, his dress shoes clacking loudly on the cement.

Zoro watched him go, hands fisting into his hair the second the door was closed and a feral growl ripped from his throat. Dropping to his knees, he bent forwards, forehead pressed into the dirt and grease of the shop floor, eyes shut tightly. He tried to focus on the pain he was inflicting as he flexed his grip in his hair, shallow shuddering breaths stirring the dust in front of his nose.

He wasn't going to cry. That was the last thing he wanted. Hell, he wasn't crying. The hot pools beading his lashes and dropping to the cement weren't real. He had control over himself just like he always did. Snuffling, Zoro squeezed his eyes closed tighter, hoping maybe that would make it stop. Make it seem like it was all a horribly bad dream and that when he opened them, he would be okay again.

And he couldn't breathe now, panting out a breath and inhaling sharply as his body forced him to exhale through his mouth since his nose was plugged. Body shaking with the next inhale, a sob broke through, cutting off his voice half way and he finally opened his eyes, staring unseeing at the blurry grayed floor under his forearms. He was such an idiot! Emotions were best left to be swept under the rug so-to-speak. Zoro should have left them buried where they were after he found out Kuina had died.

And what would she have to say if she saw him like this? Another cry broke from him and he just didn't care to fight it anymore, the tears falling to the floor like rain to soak into the cement as his whole body shook from the force of his misery. The racer wasn't even sure if he could name a single reason why he was crying, everything that had been all pent up just coming out at once.

The last week had been a huge emotional roller coaster, not all bad, but still it had been wreaking havoc on his nerves and it was now just all coming to a head. A point where he couldn't control it any longer. Dragging his hands down, he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, feeling the hot warmth of the tears on his skin. It was probably a good thing no one was here today. That it was quiet and customers were non-existent. It wouldn't do for someone to see him like this.

A scrap of dirt on the cement startled him from his thoughts as a body leaned against his back, a thin arm wrapping around his waist. He snapped his head up, hands coming away from his eyes and he caught sight of a blur of pink as a weight dropped onto his shoulder. Perona didn't say anything, just leaned against him and Zoro sat frozen in that new position, not sure what he should do.

Slowly he dropped one hand to the wet patch on the flooring, trying to calm his breathing, working through the small hitches of breath and his slowly clearing nose. He didn't know how long he had been crying or how long Perona had been there, what she had heard, if any of it. After what must have been only a few minutes, Zoro heard her shift her feet and the weight on his shoulder lifted, a to-go cup appearing in his still blurry vision dangling from her fingers. “I got you some tea. I figured you would need it when I saw those two walk through the front door.”

“Thanks,” sitting up finally, the two shifted against one another and the racer wrapped his arm around his partner's shoulders, daring to take a sip of the hot liquid. The heat through the cup felt good in his hand and it actually helped to calm him a bit more. Of all the people he could have had find him, for once he was glad it was the pink haired racer. The small amount of the tea he had spread through him as he swallowed, a warmth he didn't know he needed till Zoro felt it. “Thanks for staying out of it.”

The girl simply nodded, fingers playing with the hem of her oversized shirt. They didn't need to speak and for that Zoro was still grateful, as he didn't want to have to explain anything. The pain of the whole thing was just too much for him right now as he still made the occasional shuddering inhale, his body calming slower than his mind was. The mechanic was happy in his current state of blankness, soaking it up before he knew his mind would start to wander once more and he would return to wondering if he had in fact done the right thing.


	31. Chapter 31

Eventually Zoro calmed down. The racer was able to regain his self implemented control over his person and simply buried everything. That was his go to plan. He had done so with the death of his sister, so why not an ex boyfriend as well. Fiancé...he kept having to remind himself. Even if it had only been for a few days. Zoro inhaled deeply, letting the breath out slowly, trying to maintain the calm that had stolen over him.

He was able to handle most things when it came to hearing mention of the blond and after the first time Robin had come over for dinner, much to his horror, the mechanic had even actually talked to her. Of course the meal had been all sorts of awkward with raised eyebrows from the woman while Zoro tried to re-kill whatever it was they were eating that night. Something Franky made, so, technically he was pretty sure he had been killing it a third time. Whatever.

Being cornered by the dark haired female wasn't fun in the slightest either and Zoro could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise as she did so, her blue eyes piercing his very soul as she informed him he was making a terrible mistake and she hoped he choked on it. Then she smiled, that dark creepy know-it-all smile, wished him a good night and proceeded to let Franky walk her to her car. Even thinking about it now made a chill run down Zoro's spine. She had this feeling about her that just made his skin crawl and his urge to flee had risen up eagerly, along with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" The racer turned to Usopp who was sitting next to him on the couch, tinkering with some piece of equipment they used while racing. Preseason things had begun and the techie was starting to hang around a lot more again, going over all the electrical equipment and making sure all the computers and systems were up to date. He was also checking for new guidelines and rule changes that the higher ups may have made over the winter break. Granted winter wasn't really over yet, but still, no time like now to start.

"I said 'what are you thinking about?' You're just staring off into space." Frowning at the small computer in his hand, the dark haired man leaned forwards and typed something one handed into his laptop, drumming his fingers on the table while he waited for something to load. Zoro never understood that stuff anyways.

"I was not." With a huff, the racer leaned forwards as well, picking up his can off the table. Normally he didn't do the energy drink thing, but it was some new sponsor this year and the shop had been given a case, so why the hell not? It really wasn't that horrible tasting anyways. Taking a swig and setting the can back down, his gaze shifted to his book on the table. He hadn't really thought about Sanji in a few days now, most of the last few weeks being filled with preseason preparations for racing, rebuilding bikes and convincing Ace that he really wasn't a horrible person and to let him see Luffy again. It was a tentative thing at best right now. Not that he hadn't used all those things as an excuse to not think about, talk about or deal with Sanji in the slightest, cause, well, he was an adult and didn't run from his problems.

His one saving grace however had been Law. That damned cop did more for him and Luffy concerning this entire ordeal than any one. At least that he was aware of. Robin refused to talk about it, but he was pretty sure she had a hand in it as well. She knew damned well the infamous Strawhat wasn't really out to hurt anyone. The racer had no interest in knowing if Sanji had been involved as well, but part of him had a feeling that despite him telling the blond to leave him alone, the other man was working his ass off to make this go away for Luffy. Sanji was just like that.

Luffy was still going to get a record Law had said though, but half his initial charges were going to be dropped since they could be tied to Shanks' influence and all the others, save one, could be dropped to misdemeanors. His charge of actually fighting would stand, but as Luffy had stated over the one conversation they had been able to have: "It's totally worth it!"

"You're doing it again..." With a sigh, Usopp trailed off, clicking on his mouse pad and going back to the device in his hands. "I'm telling ya...go talk to him."

Zoro snorted. He had no need to actually use words at this point anyways. They had had this conversation before. Usopp would suggest Zoro go try to talk to Sanji and the racer would laugh in his face. "Stop being a stubborn fool. We both know he's good for you despite the whole situation."

"He lied to all of us, you forget that." Frowning at his can, Zoro picked it up, angrily taking another gulp of the liquid. Like his nerves really needed the extra kick right now anyways. Yet, he couldn't pull his eyes from the book that was still on the table top. Damn shitty fucking blond.

"It's called undercover. Law did the same thing, I don't see you snubbing him Zoro." Usopp frowned, the mechanic could hear it in his voice even if he couldn't see it. Tapping at the computer keys, the techie nodded to himself, fiddled with something on his device and the thing buzzed to life. Usopp gave a small chuckle of triumph before leaning over to pick up Perona's racing helmet off the floor.

"I wasn't fucking Law." Zoro hissed the words out, throwing his feet up onto the table in an attempt to block his view of the book. What really sucked about the entire thing was how it was such a perfect book for him, a great gift from someone who would truly know his likes and dislikes as a person. Fucking dammit!

"So blunt as always." The techie rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're still being an idiot."

"How would you know?!" Here they went again. He flicked his eyes from his friend back to his book, the night of his birthday coming back to him unwillingly. It had been a huge night and an amazing night, the connection between him and the cook striking at something deeper than Zoro had ever experienced before. A pang of hurt and that deep feeling hit him and he cleared his throat as he threw himself back against the couch.

"You're hurt Zoro. You can deny it all you want, but I see it. That's my job as your friend. You should go talk to him, even if just for closure. The way you two left things..." Shaking his head, Usopp set the helmet on the table and turned to face the green haired man. "Look at you, you're pouting right now. You know I'm right."

"I am not." Turning his head away, Zoro stuck out his lower lip and crossed his arms.

"U-huh..." Pinching at the bridge of his nose, Usopp stood, walking across the small area to pick up Zoro's helmet off the shelf. He wiped a thin layer of dust off the top of it, as no one had touched the piece of racing equipment since the fall and came back, standing in front of Zoro with the item in both hands. "Will you just do it? What's it going to honestly cost you? You two get into another fight and go your separate ways? You aren't dealing with the effects of your relationship as it is, so you can't re-hatch any feelings you have already dealt with."

Zoro made a noise somewhere between a snort and a chuckle. "Says the one who married the girl of his dreams."

"And we have fights just like everyone else. The only difference is, instead of burying our anger and pretending the fight didn't happen, we talk about it. Sure we stay mad at one another a few days, I have spent nights on the couch for sure, but we work through it. You two got engaged, Zoro, that means something. Are you just willing to throw it away?"

"I thought it meant something..." He muttered under his breath, snapping his attention to his friend with a yelp as the techie kicked him in the ankle, knocking his feet off the coffee table where they hit the carpet with a loud thump. "The hell Usopp?!"

"What would Kuina say if she saw you like this?"

"Oh hell no!" Jumping to his feet, Zoro got right in the other man's face. "You don't..."

"Don't what Zoro?" In a rare moment of bravery, Usopp stood his ground, glaring right back at the other man, holding his dark gaze with his own. Usopp knew damned well Zoro might hit him, it most certainty wouldn't be the first time the racer had swung at him for sure, but he also knew he had struck a nerve in the other man. "Hit me if you want, but you know I'm right! She would be harping on you worse than I would be! You even told me you thought she would like Sanji and you're willing to just throw it away! So what if he's got a hell of a job that requires him to leave out details? You said he told you he couldn't tell you. Franky said Robin told him she had done so. If you're gonna blame anyone for it, blame her. She's his boss right?"

Zoro shifted on his feet, hand snapping into a fist as he narrowed his eyes and growled. Fucker was right and he knew it. Didn't mean he had to like it or comment on it. Usopp was one of the few people who had known his sister and one of like three whom the racer allowed to use her memory against him. He could admit, even if just in his head, that he needed that sometimes. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, feeling the way his blood rushed around his body and thumped heavily in his ears. "Che...you're right."

"Of course I am!" Usopp snapped, taking a step away from Zoro and shoving his helmet into the racer's chest. "Now take that and put it on."

"What? Why?" Turning the item in his hands, Zoro ducked his head and pulled it on, flipping the visor open as Caime flared to life inside his head gear. The blue lights distracted him for only a moment as he blinked, but then he was able to focus on his buddy as the other man picked up the laptop.

"Cause I'm done having stupid conversations with you and I actually have work to do. When we are done here, I am going to drive you to the Baratie and you are gonna talk to Sanji."

"But..."

"No, 'buts' Zoro. That's just the way its gonna be. Now; sit." Usopp pointed back to the couch before moving and dropping onto it himself. With a 'hmph' the techie nodded and scooted to the edge of the cushions, typing one handed before setting the item back on the table edge.

"Okay." Zoro sat as well, kicking his feet up onto his new coffee table once more and suddenly missed his old one. Not that the one Sanji had gotten to replace it wasn't nice or anything, it just didn't have all the old nicks, dents, scrapes and history of the old one. And dammit, he was thinking about the cook again!

* * *

Usopp practically pushed him out of the car. The parking lot wasn't all that full and given the time of day it was Zoro was pretty sure he would be able to have a conversation with the other man. Not that he really wanted to have this conversation in the first place. Giving his friend an uncharacteristic whine, he climbed out of the car, hunching his shoulders and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Now can you be a big boy and do this yourself or do I need to take your hand and lead you in there?"

"Fuck off Usopp." Zoro hissed, his breath clouding in front of his nose. "His car isn't even here. Let's go home." His eyes landed on the blond's reserved spot next to Zeff's and again that little flare of...whatever emotion arose. The...pride, he guessed would be the word, he felt at being able to park that sleek blue car in that spot and the wandering thought of who would take who's name...if they even did that. Ugh!

"Isn't that it over there?" The techie asked, flopping his arm out of his window casually as he pointed across the parking lot. Sure enough, there sat Sanji's little blue car, but why it was there with the catering trucks, Zoro had no idea.

Hands fisting into his hair, he snorted. Fine, he could do this. Grow some fucking balls right? He was Roronoa fucking Zoro after all, taken on more dangerous racing shit that most others in the fucking circuit. He could talk to his ex and be an adult...right? Right.

"Got your phone?" Hand slapping at his pocket at his friend's question, Zoro simply nodded and turned towards the front door of the restaurant. The outside menu sign was sitting there as well, Sanji's fluid script explaining the daily specials with grace and elegance...fucking hell. "Call me if you need me okay? I'll stay out here if you want."

"Yeah, thanks Usopp." Nodding, Zoro made the walk towards the front door. This was so familiar and yet he was tense and could feel his body shaking slightly. Why the hell was he so nervous anyways? It was Sanji he was going to talk to. He could do this.

Opening the front door and actually stepping into the dinning room, one of the waitresses greeted him with a smile that fell from her face almost instantly. "Zo—Mister Roronoa...what are you doing here?" Her tone was a mix of confusion and hurt. The racer knew that Sanji wouldn't have said anything to the wait staff about his personal life, but he also knew the cook ran off his emotions, so it was most likely they had figured out something was wrong and pried it from him.

"I..." He started, only to be cut off by the one voice he didn't want to hear. The waitress's face dropped once more as she turned and left quickly, back to her table on the far side of the dinning room. The awkward sounding gait gave the voice away, as if Zoro wouldn't know it when he heard it anyways. He cringed as the footsteps came closer. Just kill him now.

"Bar. Now." The words were growled out, much like Sanji would have when pissed and without a word, the racer followed Zeff into the other room. Okay, this had to be the worse of two evils. The mechanic was fairly certain he would have been able to handle a conversation with Sanji, even if it ended in blows between the two, but his father...he and Zeff didn't always see eye to eye, that was for sure.

Zoro watched as the older chef walked around the bar and pulled two glasses down along with a bottle of the rum they both liked. Carefully he sat in the bar stool opposite the old man and placed his hands on the counter top, waiting for the other to speak. When Zeff poured them each a drink, set the bottle down and slid him a glass with two fingers, but didn't say anything else; Zoro took a deep breath. "Is San..."

"Shut your trap boy." Yep, he knew exactly where Sanji got it from. "I have a few things I have to say to you first." Picking up his glass, the blond swirled the amber liquid around the bottom of the cup before taking a sip and locking eyes with Zoro. Freezing under the glare, the racer swallowed. He really didn't like being on this man's bad side, that was for sure. Zeff didn't say anything for a long moment but then he took a breath and finally spoke.

His voice was still bitter, but it also held that loving fatherly tone that came out once in a while. "What happened Zoro?"

"What?" It was the first thing that came to mind. He hadn't been expecting that question. Oh, Zoro had been expecting a lot of things to come out of the old chef's mouth, including how horrible he was and how all this was his fault, how he shouldn't talk to his son again; but he hadn't been expecting to be able to tell his side.

"The Eggplant told me his side, trust me I was pretty shocked about it, but I want to hear your side as well. Why were you there in the first place? What are your reasons for breaking it off? Besides the lying bit, because I agree with the boy...you fucked up too."

"Wow..." Trailing off, Zoro scrubbed his hands at his face. This was unbelievable. Why was everyone on Sanji's side in this? He figured Zeff would be, okay, _that_ made sense, but it seemed like absolutely everyone was. How did _he_ end up being the bad guy here? It wasn't like he had just spent the last year lying to everyone about what he did for a living.

"Don't 'wow' me. Have you given him a chance to explain his side at all? Or are you just being a thick headed moron? I thought you told me you didn't plan on going anywhere or hurting my son?" The anger rose back up in Zeff's voice, the underlying growl to every word. And there it was, the protective father side that only ever seemed to come out when the cook wasn't around.

"That was before I found out he had been lying to me about everything." Zoro spit out the words, glaring back at Zeff and lowering his brows into one of his best glares.

"And you weren't?" Surprisingly, the old man stayed relatively calm. Zoro half expected him to pick up that bottle and crack him in the head with it to be honest.

"I told him about my racing!" Zoro snapped back, slamming a hand to the bar counter. "I don't fight, I didn't think that it was important to tell him I was there!"

"Well that's good." Nodding, the old man tipped the edge of the bottle to his glass once more, pouring a bit more into it. "Drink you shitty moss."

"I don't want it." Zeff's eyes flicked to Zoro's as the racer sat back in his bar chair and crossed his arms. The other man made a noise and pulled a face that implied he was impressed by Zoro's actions, but didn't comment. Suddenly he got the feeling he had either passed or failed some unspoken test by the older man. Awesome, just great...ugh. The hell else was gonna go unplanned and wrong today?

"Let me tell you a little story about my baby eggplant." Zeff set the bottle back on the bar top and leaned against the far side of it, crossing his arms and maintaining his gaze at the racer. The mechanic repressed the urge to roll his eyes. Now would not be the time to really piss his father off. "Sanji left for college two years ago. He had enrolled in a pristine school, one he had set his sights on back in elementary school. The culinary program there is one of the best. That's his true love, his passion for cooking and he's good, even if I never tell him to his face. Kid's a natural. Anyways,"

The older man took a breath, dropping his gaze to the untouched glass of rum that still sat where he had slid it in front of Zoro. "Sanji managed to get accepted on a full scholarship. He's been taking martial arts classes since he was little. Savate and..."

"Kick boxing?" Zoro cut in and was surprised when Zeff actually smiled and gave him a nod.

"Passed his first year with flying colors. Top percent of his freshman class and top in his major. Never have I seen him so happy, not at that point at any rate. He was eager to return for his sophomore year and started the catering business part time over the summer. He didn't have a lot of functions but enough to keep him out of my hair for the most part."

"Then about a year ago now, he comes home for spring break to tell me he dropped out. I was livid and I'm sure you can imagine the fight the two of us got into." Zoro nodded but didn't say anything. This was insight to the blond's life that Sanji had never shared. Yeah he had been aware that he had gone to college, but Sanji never really spoke about it. "When I finally calmed down, the eggplant explained to me how after one of his matches, he was approached by a woman, Nico Robin, and offered him a job with the government."

"Sanji couldn't say no huh?" Huffing a chuckle, Zoro had to smile as he shook his head. Shitty moron was hopeless.

"He's never been good at telling a woman 'no' Zoro." Zeff shook his head with a sigh. "So Sanji sort of just...fell into the job. It wasn't something he had worked at getting. He still wants to get a degree in culinary. That hasn't changed. But let's move to the Banquet though. Sanji was supposed to be there working, yes. Robin loved the idea that he actually owned his own business and got All Blue booked to host the dinner. Sanji was not only working the case, looking for anyone who may gain a loose tongue while drinking, but was also in charge of feeding all you idiots that night."

"Oi!" Zoro snapped, frowning as he tried to recall that night. After Kiri broke up with him, things got kinda blurry for a while, then next thing he knew, he was in his room with Sanji riding the living hell out of him. He shifted in his seat...now was not the time to think of that.

"Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who you ask, the boy got a bit sidetracked by a certain green haired drunk. He was enthralled, Robin was pissed. He left his post and actually got in a lot of trouble for it. The rest you know Roronoa."

"He did?" Zoro furrowed his brow in thought. Sanji never gave on to what he was doing, never spoke of any of it, but it would also explain why he didn't talk to him for that week or so after that. "But if you knew he was in the FBI, how come he couldn't tell me?"

"I wasn't supposed to know either. That was part of the plan, but with him living here, Robin had no choice but to let him tell me. I actually cornered him on it, I know damned well no one does overnight catering jobs that start at eleven at night."

"I didn't." Zoro sighed, thinking back to the few times where Sanji had gone off for what must have been his overnights for the FBI and how he blissfully sat at the Sunny playing video games thinking life was great. "But still..."

"He loves you Zoro. That I know he's not lying about. When he told me you had said yes to him, that's the only other time I have seen him that happy." Zeff picked the bottle up off the counter and set it back in the shelving with the others. "And you both lied to one another. The only difference here is that you lied about illegal activity, where as Sanji lied because his job made him. Didn't he tell you that too?"

"He may have," the racer admitted with a shrug. "But I was a little too pissed off about him lying and arresting my buddy in the first place to really listen to him." Casting his gaze to the side, Zoro frowned. This wasn't what he came here for and now he was more confused than ever. Sanji wasn't a bad guy, well he had known that, and Zeff made it sound so...simple. His entire story sounded so like the blond that it actually made him smile a little. He could just see Sanji swooning over Robin and excepting whatever it was she had asked. "He could have said no though right?"

"He could have; yes." The restaurant owner walked around the edge of the bar, taking a seat next to Zoro and turning to face him. Drumming his fingers on the polished wood, Zeff spoke once more. "I'm honestly not sure why he didn't. Maybe the money was too good to pass up. Sanji was always talking about wanting more money to expand the catering business. Maybe Robin promised him a bonus or something. I really don't know. I know he doesn't get paid to fight now though and those few injuries he has gotten have cost him quite a lot."

"He's done fighting?" Zoro wasn't sure why of all things he asked that, but it was the one question that came out. Some part of him was over joyed though at knowing the only reason Sanji was professionally fighting in the first place was because of his work. Zoro much preferred him in the kitchen of the Baratie. Even he could see that the blond lived to cook.

"Are you done racing?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes at Zeff. "No...I race professional..."

"I don't mean professional."

He nodded once he realized Zeff meant the street racing. Honestly he had only meant to do it for a week or two till he could get that smoke damage to his lungs cleared up. One thing just sort of lead to another like it always does. "So..." But Zoro never got to finish his question as a voice cut through the room. He swallowed as his eyes went wide and Zeff calmly turned towards the large double glass doors.

"Dad! Have you..." Sanji stopped as he crossed into the room, dropping the clipboard he was holding. "...ordered...what are you doing here?" His tone snapped from questioning to defensive instantly and Zoro stood, really not knowing why, but feeling he needed to. Sanji looked stressed, hell he had to of been stressed. There were deep and dark bags under his eyes and his hair had lost it's normal shine as well. His one visible eye seemed slightly dulled and his stance was a little less suave than normal.

The white apron tied around his hips was dirty, along with his white chef's coat, the top button undone and his black pants looked like they had been covered in flour or something similar. Bending down, he snatched up the clipboard and smacked it angrily against his leg before his drilling glare moved from Zoro to Zeff. "Old Man," he started again, purposely ignoring the racer. "I need to know if you ordered those strawberries for next week."

"I have." The older blond replied coolly, walking up to the younger chef and holding out his hand for the clip board. Carefully Sanji placed it in his father's hand, giving him a dirty look the entire time. "I think you should talk to him Eggplant."

"Not this conversation again." Sanji sighed and rolled his eyes. Zoro stayed where he was but part of him was intrigued to know it wasn't just him who seemed to be getting the 'you need to talk' talks. The cook flicked his gaze over to where Zoro was standing before looking back at his father. "Besides I have..."

"Shut up. I will finish the inventory. You have a life that needs fixing. Talk to him." The old man threw an arm back at the racer. "He came here to talk to you, I just happened to find him first."

"And what did you tell him!?" Sanji snapped, stepping back into his typical defensive stance. Zoro wasn't sure if he wanted to be around if those two got into a fight or not.

"Ask him yourself." And with that, Zeff left the bar, kicking the door shut behind him as he went. The glass panes rattled slightly as the fell into place and a tense silence fell over the room. The bar tender stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked off to the side a moment as Zoro shifted on his feet and gripped tightly to the back of the bar chair. His entire body shook slightly, palms sweaty and the mechanic cursed himself for being so damned nervous!

"Why'd you come here?" Sanji finally spoke, but he voice was low and drawn as if he was still trying to suppress some emotion he didn't want him to hear. "I tried calling you. I texted you too."

He didn't answer, trying to find the right words to say at a time like this. Zoro didn't think starting with 'well Usopp made me' would be a good idea. Why had he come anyways? Was he curious, somewhere deep down as to why Sanji just couldn't leave it alone? Why had he kept trying to contact him anyways? "I couldn't...Cook...I..." Words failed him and Zoro took a deep breath as his shoulders sagged.

Coming here, he was pissed off and ready for a fight. That emotion Zoro could handle. Now though, after talking with Zeff and hearing how Sanji's passion was still and always had been food, he was confused and actually worried that the other man had given up on his dream for something he really didn't want. How he was partly tricked into joining the FBI and seeing Sanji just made him confused and not sure what he was doing here anymore. "Come on moss for brains, out with it." Sanji growled, taking a long stride towards him, hands balled into fists at his sides. "Why didn't you answer me? Any of my calls, hell even the texts. One response was all I was looking for! This hasn't exactly been easy for me either you know."

"I was still pissed..." Zoro trailed off, voice quiet. It sounded so stupid now that he said it out loud. "Dammit Sanji!"

"Don't start with me!" The blond yelled at him. Sucking in a breath, he shook his head and Sanji seemed to regain some sort of hold on himself that he lost for a moment. Eyes closing, he pinched at the bridge of his nose and tilted his head towards the ceiling. "Okay, okay...you're here. You came to talk. So talk. Answer that question though: why didn't you pick up when I called?"

"You lied to me Sanji." The words just came out, the hurt evident in his words. Zoro gripped the back of the chair tighter as he knew his face contorted to match his emotions. "I know I did to; I get it. I keep getting told that and I'm sorry, but the FBI? Shit! That's fucking huge! You are like the one person I have been trying to stay away from all these years. I know I do some pretty shady shit, but damn!"

"I quit you know." Sanji shrugged, walking over to him finally and placing a hand on the bar. He flicked at one of the coasters idly before moving his gaze to lock with Zoro's. "That's one of the reasons I have been trying to talk to you. I didn't want to come over and invade your space. Not after what happened last time with Law, but I wanted you to know what."

"You quit?" That hadn't been something he was expecting to hear. "So...why? What's that leave you?"

"What do you care?" Eyes narrowed slightly, but the chef kept talking. "Nothing really. My working here and the All Blue. Oh and a really expensive ring."

And there it was. Zoro took the mental slap to the face, but ignored it. He probably deserved it, no he knew he deserved it. "Zeff told me about how you got that job. You really gave up college for it?"

"And I couldn't understand why. I was about to tell Robin I quit then. I was going to give it till after the Banquet. I actually got paid really well for that night, but then..." He trailed off with a sigh. "Zoro I don't know how many times I can tell you that what we have...had was real. I didn't like lying to you about that. I told you about Law and yes, you did tell me about the racing after I found out, so I give you that. But the fighting?"

"I didn't fight Sanji." The words came out in a whisper and Zoro had no idea why. "I went to watch Luffy. I didn't think to tell you because I didn't think it was important. I told you the big thing. I guess I thought you had too."

"That's also why I quit. I didn't want to have to be put in that position again. Having to lie to who I care about. Zoro...I asked you to marry me because I meant it. It wasn't a ploy, it wasn't part of the job...I _meant_ it. I love you. I want to be with you. I'm sorry you're hurt; truly I am, but I couldn't do anything about that." Sanji closed his eyes and heaved a bodily sigh as the blond leaned on the counter. "You've hurt me too you know. I trusted that you told me everything and then I find you at the bust. Do you have any idea what was going through my head when I realized it was fucking _Luffy_ I tackled off that other agent?"

"How do you think I felt when I realized it was you with a gun to my throat." Zoro spoke bluntly, but didn't miss the small shrug Sanji gave. The two were quiet a minute or two, neither of them moving and staring off to different parts of the room lost in their own thoughts.

The racer couldn't get over what Zeff had said. Sanji really hadn't wanted this in the first place...he had been there before; doing something simply because someone else asked you too. He knew how that felt. And Robin was scary on a good day. Taking a deep breath, Zoro moved from where he stood to stand next to Sanji. He didn't look at him, kept his eyes forwards and on the bottles of the bar as he carefully placed both hands on the bar top. "Coo—Sanji, I'm sorry."

"For?" The chef's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper as he hunched his shoulders and jerked, as if he had started to turn or lean towards Zoro, but forced himself to stop.

"That I didn't think that I needed to tell you I was with Luffy. It didn't seem important to me since I wasn't actually there fighting. It never occurred to me that I could get in trouble or that you were in any way involved. I was trying to keep the illegal stuff from you. Honestly, its why I was so hesitant to tell you about the racing."

Sanji turned to him then, visible eye wide, rimmed in red and looking wetter than it should have. The blond swallowed thickly, sniffing once and frowned as he shook his head. "I broke rules for you Zoro. Several times." Taking a shaky breath, Sanji closed his eyes and stepped away from the bar, letting his hand slide off the edge to fall to his side. Turning his back on the racer, he turned his head slightly, but all Zoro could see was the fringe of dulled blond hair. "I need you to leave now Zoro. Please."

And with that the chef left Zoro standing in the bar, more confused that ever.

* * *

"What happened?"

"What?" Zoro looked up from his plate, pausing in pushing around the rice on it. Scrunching up his face in conclusion at Franky's vague question, he set the fork down as the older mechanic took a drink from his soda.

"You look like hell. Usopp told me you went to see blondie today. How'd that go? I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but you should man." The racer guessed his friend and room mate had a point. Maybe talking to him would help. Franky seemed to be reading his thoughts as he continued. "I know Robin coming over as well probably hasn't helped any, but clamming up and taking apart the Ichimonji isn't going to do you any good. I get that's your way of coping, I really do and I give you props for not covering the damned kitchen in race balls dude, but come on! Talk to me bro!"

"Sanji quit." The words just came out as he picked his fork back up. They sounded rough, like his voice was hoarse and the two little things seemed to almost physically hurt Zoro to say them. Part of him felt at fault for this. Sanji gave up his job for him and he reacted the way he had, ignoring him and calling him a liar.

The blue haired man choked across from him, coughing and gulping in air as he went for his soda once more. "Robin hadn't mentioned that!"

"What has Robin mentioned?" Narrowing his eyes at the other man, Zoro was happy to get off the topic of Sanji for a moment. He kinda wanted answers there as well since he hadn't gotten a call back from Luffy or Ace yet, the older of the two brothers still keeping a strict leash on who Luffy talked to or what he did at all.

"Nothing different. Most of Luffy's charges are being dropped and he has that one he needs to go to court for. She's gonna try to get him out of jail time though, or well that's what she said Law asked for. This whole thing is so fucked up man. Not a month ago we were all enjoying life and you were fucking getting married."

"Yeah..." Zoro huffed and dropped his cheek against his closed fist, elbow on the table. "Tell me about it. When's Robin coming over again? Not that I want to see her, but I do want to ask her a couple questions."

"Actually she should be here any time now. We were gonna watch a movie! This super new one came out about robots and stuff! Wanna watch it with us?"

"Naw." Shaking his head, both men paused as a knock sounded on the door and Robin opened it, the large smile on her face at seeing Franky fading as she caught sight of Zoro sitting at his own fucking table. The hell was her issue anyways? "Well...we were just talking about you..." He didn't even try to cover his sarcastic tone, wanting answers from his ex's former boss.

"Do pray tell." The woman shot back, glaring at Zoro and striding across the room to the stove where she helped herself to what was left of their meal.

Franky cleared his throat as the FBI agent set about making a plate of food. "Should I leave you two alone to talk."

"Yes." Came Robin's sharp tone.

"No." Zoro tilted his head towards Franky. "It's _our_ house. You can stay if you want. There isn't anything I am going to ask that you can't know the answer to anyways. I actually just want a verification on one thing, then I'm gonna go lock myself in my room and probably go to sleep. I'm fucking beat."

"Oh. Okay bro." The older man nodded, turning to glance up at Robin as she took a seat next to him. This entire thing was becoming a little too common for Zoro's liking but whatever, Franky had a right to date as much as any other person, just because Zoro didn't happen to be on the best terms with the girlfriend it seemed, didn't mean anything.

The racer tried not to roll his eyes as the two gave one another a quick kiss and Franky mumbled something about getting that movie they had talked about. The dark haired woman gave him a fleeting smile before picking up her knife and fork and pinning her cold eyes on Zoro. "What is it you want to know Zoro?"

The way she said his name gave the mechanic the chills, a shiver running down his spine and he almost lost his nerve, but dammit he had to know. After hearing what Zeff had said about the cook, he felt he owed him this at least. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat. "Sanji quit his job." It was a statement, not a question because he had already gotten it from the blond himself, and despite everything he had lied about, Sanji had always been honest with him. Man that sounded so fucked up when he thought about it.

He watched with slight amusement as Robin seemed to grow angrier and darker, her natural glare intensifying as she set the utensils back to the table with restraint. Zoro wondered if she was able to kill him with them, wouldn't put it passed her, but really didn't want to find out either. "Yes." Her words were cold, icy as she tried to refrain from showing too much emotion. "He gave his notice for immediate termination."

"After New Years?"

"Quite." She nodded sharply, voice still stiff.

Zoro placed both hands on the table and stood up, pushing the chair back and picking up his plate. "Well, that's all I really needed to know. Enjoy your night." Dumping his dishes in the sink, he walked down the hall to his room, flicking on the light and gathering up some sleeping clothes before turning back for the bathroom.

He didn't bother to shut his light off, closing the bathroom door behind him with his foot and stuffing his clothes on the shelf on the back of the toilet. Taking a deep breath, the racer sighed, turning towards the sink and gripping both sides of it with his hands. Maybe he should take a shower...he was all tense and the warm water would help him to relax so he could hopefully sleep tonight.

And that would be a good thing. Zoro wasn't quite sure where he and Sanji stood right now, nor honestly how he felt about the entire thing anymore, but the two had made some sort of...progress?...today. Sanji still loved him and even if he tried to deny it, the mechanic knew he did too. But this entire situation was beyond fucked up and there was a lot of work to do, on both their parts, if it was even something he, or they, wanted to do.

The racer supposed it may have been. Undressing, he turned on the water to the shower and climbed in, adjusting the temperature and cursing under his breath about how cold it was to begin with. Okay, Zoro had to think about this logically for a minute here. Taking another deep, calming breath, the mechanic forced himself to push emotions aside and simply analyze the situation. Sanji had lied to him. Yes, that was obviously and painfully true. But why? His job as an undercover FBI agent required him to. Same as Law was an undercover cop. And he, himself, had omitted information that could have been considered lying even if Zoro himself hadn't considered it so or important at the time.

Conclusion, as he groaned and thunked his head against the tile, just letting the now warming water roll down his back, he needed to talk to Sanji again. If Sanji even wanted to talk to him. He seemed pretty upset with him earlier today and rightfully so.

A knock at the door caused him to jump and broke his train of thought. Quirking an eyebrow at it through the curtain, Zoro cleared his throat. "Yeah?" There was the sound of the door opening and shutting, along with the hollow bang of the toilet lid dropping. Poking his head around the side of the curtain Zoro was a bit shocked to see Robin sitting with legs crossed, glaring at him. "What? I'm in the damned shower! Don't you have any concept of personal space?"

"If I wanted to invade your personal space Zoro; I would be in the shower with you." She uncrossed and recrossed her legs, folding her fingers over her knee. "I came in here to have you do something for me."

With a snort, Zoro slid the curtain closed once more, rolling his eyes in the minimal safety he found behind it. "I'm listening...mostly because I don't have a choice, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do whatever it is you want."

Robin was quiet a moment before Zoro heard her take a deep breath. "I want you to talk to Sanji—"

"And why would I do that for you?"

"—And convince him to come back to work for me. He's a good agent and I can use him. I am quite upset at his leaving."

Zoro laughed as he dumped some soap onto the little scrubby thing in his other hand, the sound echoing around the small room. Working a little lather up between his hands, he talked as he washed, focusing a little more on the task at hand than he probably needed to. "What makes you think that shit cook is going to listen to me? We broke up remember? I'm the last person he wants to see. And even if we were still together, I am in one hundred percent agreement that he left."

The curtain being ripped aside was a little of a shocker, but Zoro stood straight in the water, dropping his arms to his sides as Robin's cold glare met his eyes. "I am not in the mood to be laughed at Roronoa. I am in the business of getting what I want. And I want Sanji Black back."

The mechanic grinned evilly, a small shake to his head as he tilted it to the side. He probably should have cared that he was standing naked under the shower spray with a woman who could probably kill him and make it look like an accident, but he didn't. "Sorry, you're not his type."

Robin made this sound, this noise somewhere between annoyance and frustration as she snapped the curtain closed once more. Zoro gave a low and dark chuckle as he heard the bathroom door open. "It would be who of you to listen to me Zoro. Your file is still on my desk."

"Yes." The green haired man stated firmly. "If you can't force me to talk to Sanji about going back, you threaten me. I can see why he left. Think I can take a shower by myself now?" The slam of the bathroom door was his answer. Of course he really wouldn't put it passed Robin for her to have a file on him sitting on a desk somewhere. Or she could be bluffing, but so far he had never seen her do that once.

Zoro finished his shower in peace, mostly because he got out of the spray after her and locked the damned door. Scrubbing a towel through his hair as he wiped a hand across the steam of the mirror, a thought hit him. He narrowed his eyes at his reflection debating if it was a good idea or not. If all else, he reasoned with himself, Sanji could take this up with Robin.

Opening the door and padding down to his room, Zoro closed the door and flopped onto his bed as he scooped up his phone off the table. It wasn't too late, time wise, and after hesitating for a moment, he scrolled through his contacts till he found _shit cook_ and flicked his thumb across the line. A green calling screen flashed across the phone and Zoro pressed it against his ear as it began ringing.

The blond didn't answer right away and the more and more it rang, the faster Zoro's heart began beating. Hell, it was a phone call! He had talked to the damned man earlier that day in person, he could certainly handle a phone call. When the phone clicked that the other man had answered, the racer was silent a second as the only thing that let on Sanji was there was a huffed sigh. "Sanji?" Zoro asked, not even pausing to give him a chance to speak. "If you don't want to talk, that's fine, I get it; really, but I just wanted you to know...Robin's over here trying to threaten me into convincing you to go back to work for her."

" _Even a moron like you must know better than that."_ Sanji's voice wasn't angry, but it did hold his typical sarcasm.

Wiping a hand over his face, Zoro grit his teeth. Now was not the time to fight with him. "I told her I wasn't going to get involved. Only...I used less words."

There was a low chuckle on the other end of the line. _"_ _Sounds like something you would do."_

The racer huffed a laugh. "Yeah, well she came into the bathroom while I was taking a shower. Ripped open the curtain when I didn't give her the answer she wanted. You know..." he paused, licking at his lips. Zoro really wasn't sure why he was going to say what he was next, but those stupid butterflies were back in his stomach and it simply felt like the right thing to say. "You know I agree with your decision to leave...for what it's worth."

The line was dead quiet long enough that Zoro had begun to think that Sanji had simply hung up on him. He was about to pull the phone away from his ear when the blond cleared his throat. _"_ _I don't have to work tomorrow. Think we could...talk? Maybe?"_

Zoro found himself smiling against the side of his phone. "Yeah, I would like that."

" _Wanna come over here? The old man won't get to you first this time, promise. We can sit upstairs and just talk for a bit."_ The blond's tone was low and Zoro could hear that underlying softness start to creep into it. That low vibration that the other man used when he was happy and content as they lay in one another's beds discussing anything and everything.

He was being stupid Zoro decided suddenly. "What time do you want me to come by? I can borrow the truck I'm pretty sure. I don't think Franky will have a problem with it. Want me to stop and get something to eat first?"

Sanji chuckled on the other side of the line. _"_ _No, Zoro. Just come by. Maybe ten-ish? I'm on my break anyways. I have to go back to work."_ The blond inhaled deeply and sighed. _"_ _See you tomorrow."_

"Night." Hearing the click from the line, Zoro dropped his phone to his chest and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself from the high he just worked himself into. Focusing his train of thought on to what he would wear the following day, not so much because he was concerned, as it was a way to side track his mind, the racer soon fell asleep like that. Sprawled across his bed with his phone on his chest, trying to decide if he wanted to wear the jeans with the holes in the knees or the ones that had the faded grease stains.

In the end he went with neither, finding a bag of washed clothes that he had left at Usopp's at one point. He grinned at Kaya's little note and quickly got dressed, making his way to the parking lot. The drive to the Baratie went by fast and soon Zoro pulled Franky's truck into one of the free spaces near Sanji's car, hoping out of the truck easily. The racer was nervous and excited all at the same time. The fact that Sanji wanted to talk to him and he was feeling that maybe this was the right thing to do, even if they didn't get back together...he liked Sanji and wanted to keep him as a friend.

To his surprise the dented silver door was unlocked and the racer pulled it open, quietly slipping up the stairs and passed the door to the kitchen where he could hear all the cooks yelling at one another. Knocking on the door frame as Zoro toed off his boots, he looked around the open kitchen trying to spot the blond.

Sanji rounded the corner from the living room, a cup of coffee in one hand. He looked like he hadn't been up long, hair not styled and still in a baggy long sleeved T-shirt and sleep pants. Some sort of relief flooded Zoro, if the cook wasn't too worried about his appearance, that could only be a good sign right? Stifling a yawn, Sanji motioned to the table calmly as he stepped around the central island and pulled a cup out of the dish rack. "Coffee?"

"Please." With a quick nod, the racer slid into a chair, hands splayed on the table. Sanji moved fluidly, but not with the normal grace he held, another sign to Zoro that he hadn't been up long and he grinned to himself as the blond went about fixing the cup to just how he liked it without even asking. The bar tender most likely wasn't even aware he was doing it, just habit from years of working in the business of serving others.

Turning, Sanji picked up the cup and moved to the table, setting it down in front of Zoro before taking the seat opposite him and sipping at his own mug. Clearing his throat, he flicked his deep blue eyes to meet the mechanic's. "Why did you call me last night?"

"I..." He jerked backwards in his chair slightly. That wasn't what he had been expecting to be the first thing out of Sanji's mouth. Okay, the blond was most likely still upset...he could understand that one. And honesty. Zoro had to remember to answer everything the cook asked, to not hold anything back from him at this point. "To tell you about Robin; mostly. I thought that maybe I owed you—"

"Owed?" Sanji raised an eyebrow staring intently at him over the lip of his coffee mug. That deep penetrating gaze surfaced, making the racer cringe internally.

"Okay, maybe that's not the right word...you know I'm not good with words." Zoro rubbed at the back of his neck with his right hand as he turned the cup with his left, gripping tightly to the handle. "I guess I wanted to warn you. She threatened me with some file after I told her no, so, not really knowing what she would do, I wanted you to be aware. If she came to you with it, I didn't want you to be broadsided with it."

"Hm." Sanji quirked one corner of his mouth in a face that suggested he was slightly impressed Zoro was even capable of that level of thought and set his cup down on the table top with a small clunk. "I have your file. She has nothing connecting you to even being there if that is what you are concerned about."

"It's not." The racer briefly thought he may have answered too quickly, but kept going. "I have a question for you."

"Go on."

Why did this kinda feel like an interrogation? Maybe it was. Sanji seemed very composed and closed off right now and Zoro didn't blame him. He had kinda fucked up this entire thing on his own. Sanji was just a part of the wreckage he was leaving thrown about. "Why did you ask me to come here today?"

"Ah. That." Sanji gave a small jerk of a nod and pushed his cup aside, folding his hands together on the table. "I was told what you and my old man talked about. I wanted to talk to you about that as well." With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair before glancing off to the side and refolding his hands. "It's not something I really like to talk about though. I gave up something I had strived towards for years on a drunk whim. That's what my dad doesn't know. Yes, I agreed, but Robin came at me with questions about All Blue.

"That...night, I went over my contract with the FBI, line by line, word by fucking word, Zoro; trying to find a way out. The look on your face made me realize what I was doing with _my_ life and I didn't like it." The chef picked his hand up, holding it palm up with fingers slightly curled. "I was prepared to pull that trigger. Had you given me a reason to, I would have. When I met your eyes, heard your voice, realized it was you...something broke. I can't explain it; so don't ask me to, but I knew I needed to get out."

Zoro took a breath, was prepared to ask about Luffy, when the cook raised a hand in a gesture that spoke of him getting there. As if the blond could read his thoughts. The racer wondered if maybe, given his training he could have. "I still had my job to do Zoro. I couldn't let Luffy escape, not with him being the one in the ring when we broke in. But you, you were just a face in the crowd; even Luffy could see that. Out of the three of us, you are the one who has the most to lose. My fighting is a front, Luffy's just a punk, but you...you have a life and a career and are making something of yourself. I couldn't be the reason it all went to shit."

"You could..." _never be that reason,_ he was going to say, but again the blond cut him off.

"Had I actually done my job; yes, Zoro. Yes I could have been the reason. Think about it? Famous racer gets arrested at an underground fighting ring? Then the rest of it would surface and everything you ever had would be gone...even Kuina. I couldn't do that to you."

"I'm sorry I flipped out on you." The words were out before Zoro's mind had even registered what he was thinking. Sanji was just as torn and shaken up about this as he was, only his reasons actually made sense. Zoro was simply being selfish here, pissed off that his lover had lied to him about something he honestly had no control over. But Sanji, the cook had real reasons to act the way he had been. To be hurt and upset. The pained look that crossed his face in the shop when the mechanic gave him back the car keys flashed in his mind and Zoro wondered if maybe Sanji hadn't been remembering what _his_ face had looked like with a gun held to his throat.

"No...you had a right to be angry. Still have a right. I lied to you about my job, who I was. With where we were, I should have told you, but Robin's orders are absolute. After breaking them to follow you at the Banquet, I hesitated to get on her bad side again." Sanji gave a shrug like it didn't matter and perhaps at this point it didn't. He had said he quit after all.

"I take it you found the loop hole to get you out of the contract."

"Something like that. Can't prove I have a contract when you can't find it." He gave the racer an evil grin and Zoro snorted a laugh.

"What'd you do?"

"I can't tell you...but let's just say that there are some really high end hackers out there that when you show them your badge really know how to make shit happen."

"You threatened someone into deleting your contract? With the FBI?"

"I was still in the FBI...I could kinda do what I wanted." Sanji waved it off like it was no big deal and both of them chuckled lightly at it. The atmosphere in the room was becoming lighter with every word spoken between the two and Zoro inhaled deeply, sighing contently as he finally picked up his coffee mug and took a sip.

Yup. Just how he liked it. "Anything you want to know? Anything at all Sanji."

"I do have just one question." He shifted in his chair and took a breath. "When we were at the hotel and I found those messages; why didn't you tell me then? I mean, yeah, you told me about the racing, and I have to admit I was glad it started snowing so that you had to stop that, but...I told you about Law, the one thing I really could have told you. And yet, nothing about the fighting."

"But I never fought. I only ever went to watch Luffy. I didn't see it as actually doing anything illegal, since I wasn't partaking, so I didn't even think that it was an issue." Pushing his cup aside, Zoro splayed one hand on the table, dropping the other to his lap with a shrug. "I realize now that was not true and apparently I have you and Law to thank for that, but I know racing, not fighting."

"It never occurred to you that having to be sneaky about going down there in the first place may have been a good indication?"

"If you had gone there and interacted with the people there the way I did; no. There would have been no reason to think otherwise." He gave the cook a small smirk. "We both know I'm not the brightest right?"

"Making jokes about your intelligence to throw me off isn't fair." Sanji dropped his gaze to the table, moving his hand across it till just the tips of their fingers touched. Zoro could feel the heat coming from the contact, small round spots against his middle and ring fingers. "Are we okay Zoro?" His voice was quiet, his concentration seemingly on the small amount of contact between them.

Zoro didn't answer right away, dropping his own eyes to their hands. Sanji's pale skin, littered with all those fine white lines from years of cuts from knives looked to natural next to his. His own hand was just as marred, deep ridges and grooves from rough cuts and that one time he needed to get stitches. They were both broken, but next to one another that seemed to fade away as the racer shifted focus to the difference in their skin tone and the way his fingers seemed to warm from the tips down where they met one another.

It wouldn't ever be the same; Zoro knew that much for sure. They had been through too much, both good and bad to ever have things to back to the way there were, but, perhaps they could be better? Much of what Sanji did wasn't in the picture anymore and he would be able to focus on his cooking and his business once again. Thoughts of how he could back the blond with his own earnings filled his head, but he forced them down for the time being. He needed to get through today. Through this conversation. Through right now.

"I have preseason meetings starting next week. A three day seminar out of town. I wouldn't be around much, but do you want to go?" Looking up, Zoro ended the sentence on a hopeful note. It may not have been the best idea either, but it was all he had right now. With Robin at his house a lot, Sanji being there wasn't a good idea. And he didn't think Zeff would like him hanging around right now either. Plus this got them both away from here, where they could talk and interact as they saw fit. "Perona was supposed to go, but she can't; so there are two beds in the room and—"

"Stop. Just...stop." Sanji shook his head slightly, lifting his eyes to meet the racer's. "You're hopeless you know that? I would love to go."


	32. Epilogue

Sanji sighed as he scribbled down a number in his notebook, tapping the pen against the paper as he tried to calculate figures in his head. Going back to college had been the best of ideas, but trying to keep All Blue up and running hadn't been. And with the Annual Banquet at Water Seven coming up and Iceberg wanting to hire him again...

The figures were very daunting without the government money he had to back it up last year. Oh well, he would make it work, just like he always did. Dropping the pen to the paper, the chef groaned and rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his palms. The knock at the door startled him and he whipped around to see the floor aid standing there with a card in his hand. "New ID card came in. How'd you pull off that name? Isn't it like copy written or something?"

"What?" Sanji reached out for the card, getting up and crossing his dorm room. Confused he frowned down at his name, turning the card over in his hand like there was possibly some joke attached somewhere.

The aid clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Whatever. Don't tell me." And turned from the room without even giving the blond a chance to explain.

Frowning down at his picture still, Sanji was at a loss as to why there was an issue with his new card. The people at admissions said all the paperwork went through the right way and when he had tried to use his temporary numbers at the school book store it had all gone through easily enough. What was that guy's problem anyways?

His phone ringing back by his laptop pulled him from his thoughts and the chef carefully slid the card into his breast pocket as he padded back to pick it up. The video call box appeared on screen with a still image of the racer. The small devious smirk quirked the corner of his mouth, but it was his eyes, with that dark glint that dared people to challenge him, that made a shudder run down Sanji's spine. "Hey!" He spoke out loud to the air, smiling at the picture as he slid his finger across the accept call button.

The screen went black for a second before he heard a slight groan and an intake of breath as Zoro, still rubbing at one eye appeared on screen. _"Morning cook."_

"Morning? Zoro it's almost eleven! Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"

" _The alarm just went off. Race isn't till three."_ There was a scratching sound over the speaker of the phone and the whole screen tilted as the racer sat up, yawning and dropping the phone into his lap. Sanji rolled his eyes as he sat on his bed, back against the wall. _"Figured I'd call you. What you doing?"_

"I was working on the menu for the Banquet next week. The pricing is really big." He frowned as the figures rolled through his head again, watching as the other man picked up the phone once more and held it away from him, giving Sanji a really decent view of his face and upper body. The mechanic yawned again, scratching at his hair before sliding the hand down his neck and chest to drop into his blanket covered lap. "Not awake yet?"

Zoro simply grunted at him. _"We were all up late last night. I wanted to call you then, but I knew you had a morning class."_

"Aw, the moss can be considerate." Grinning, Sanji shifted against the wall, chuckling at the annoyed huff that came over the phone.

" _Ya know what shit cook, you wait."_ Groaning, Zoro shifted to stand up, tilting the phone up as he held it in his hand. _"You're coming in the bathroom with me. You don't have a choice."_

"I could hang up." Sanji shot back, sliding down the wall to get comfortable on his bed. The angle Zoro was holding the phone really wasn't the greatest, more moving ceiling and bed head green hair than anything, but it was nice to just hear his voice right now, so he didn't comment.

" _You won't. I will just call you back."_ There was the click of a door being closed and suddenly he got a view of the racer's chest once more as he moved to prop the phone against the wall of the bathroom or something. _"Besides,"_ he started, completely focusing on trying to shift the phone so the blond had a better view of his face and not his stomach, not that Sanji was going to complain about that either. _"Didn't I tell you not to worry about it."_

"That's pretty vague, even for you." Sanji half rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, smirking when Zoro clicked his tongue at him. Working his feet under the blanket at the bottom of his bed, Sanji went on, knowing right where Zoro was headed with this conversation. "I can't rely on you for everything you know. You are doing enough with college."

" _What am I going to spend it on?"_ The water to the sink turned on and the blond had to really focus for a minute as Zoro tried to talk to him while brushing his teeth. It was an annoying habit the racer insisted on doing, but to his credit Sanji could understand him most of the time now. _"I can only rebuild the bikes so many times. Besides one of us has to have an education, right?"_

He made this sound and spit into the sink, cupping his hands to gather water from the tap to rinse out his mouth. "I like the new color scheme on the Kitetsu by the way. I did get your picture, sorry I never replied."

" _Yeah? The red really makes it pop huh?"_ Zoro grinned into the phone as he picked it up, turning and leaving the bathroom once more. _"It's okay. We both have been pretty busy the last couple weeks. You're all settled in now right? I wanna come see your room when racing is over."_

"After the Banquet. I can let you drive me back if you promise not to try to force me onto the Shuusui again. I still have nightmares."

" _We were no where near that truck Sanji."_ Zoro rolled his eyes, dropping onto what the blond thought was a couch. _"You don't want to keep your car?"_

"Naw, once I get back, I will pretty much be stuck here till Thanksgiving break. Might as well let you drive her."

Zoro shrugged, then turned his head as a knock sounded on his door. _"What?"_ He barked at it, frowning when a head of pink hair appeared in the top of the screen. _"The hell Perona?"_

" _Oh! Is that Sanji?! Hi Sanji!"_

"Hi Perona." Chuckling as Zoro made an annoyed face and Perona leaned over the back of the couch to drop her chin on his shoulder, Sanji rolled slightly onto his side. "How are you? Ready for the race?"

" _I came to make sure lumpy here was up. But you guys are talking so I will go. See you this weekend Sanji!"_ With a waggle of her fingers, the girl disappeared and the door to the hotel room closed.

" _Man...she's annoying. I don't even have fucking pants on. Just boxers."_ Zoro huffed as he pinched at the bridge of his nose.

"I don't even think she noticed."

" _I should let you go though."_ The racer frowned, as if it was going to physically harm him to put the phone down. _"We need to be at the track by one and I still need to shower and eat. Get in the zone, you know?"_

"I do." Sanji nodded firmly, knowing that now was not the time to try to keep the other man on the phone. "Be careful. No repeats of last year. I will kick your ass if you end up in the hospital, you hear me!"

" _Perona and I are in the lead this year. The plan is to put some distance between us and the pack and its gonna be smooth riding!"_ Zoro made some hand motion to highlight his point, but all Sanji got was his shoulder flexing from where he raised his hand and a large grin. _"I will be careful. Got a lot more to look forwards to this year than I did last year."_

Sanji felt his face flush, but if Zoro saw it, he didn't comment as he looked off to the side for a moment then back to the screen. _"Okay, I really have to go cook."_ The racer pressed three fingers against his mouth before turning to press them against the phone. Sanji instantly repeated the action with a longing smile. Yeah it was cheesy, but it was their cheesy and they both lived for it. Lived for the simple moments where they could both be stupid and neither would point it out or make fun of it. _"Kisses cook. I love you."_

"I love you. Be safe and kick some ass today! You better call me as soon as you can!"

" _I would call you from the track if I could find a way! I may ask Usopp!"_ Zoro gave him a wide grin and laughed. _"Okay. Talk to you after the race."_

"Bye." Sanji spoke breathlessly as his screen closed, signifying Zoro ending the call. He simply lay there afterward, his phone against his chest as he stared off into space, thinking about what the racer would be doing now. Most likely a shower before he stuffed some unhealthy thing into his face. Him and Perona, along with Franky and Usopp would be pumping each other up in preparation for the race.

Eventually Sanji got up, making his way down to the common room where he sat curled up in one of the chairs, the pregame show already on with the volume turned up. He never stopped grinning like a fool the entire time as everyone else in the room cheered and complained. The swell of pride in his chest as the race finally ended, with Zoro keeping his word, the distance those two put between the rest of the racers a considerable amount.

And lastly, his phone ringing and the image of Zoro, covered in sweat and breathing hard, helmet still on with the visor flicked up appearing on his phone. The racer had a huge grin on his face, Perona hanging off his shoulder as background noise drowned out whatever it was he was trying to tell Sanji. It didn't matter though, they would talk later on. The fact that Zoro was trying to bring him as close as he could to the celebration in that moment meaning the world to him.


End file.
